Naruto The Titanium Dragon Slayer
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto growing stronger in fights. He will protect his friends and they will help him. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I wanted to try a new fanfic. Tell me what you think and no flaming. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. If your a guest don't review. Sorry if chapter 1 isn't that good still new at doing fanfics.

Chapter 1  
He won't be wearing the jumpsuit. And his fairy tail mark is blood red. Naruto is walking to fairy tail after his father, Draco the Titanium Dragon disappears. Naruto during his time with Draco met Draco's brother Metalicana and his adopted son Gajeel and they became friends, well there was fighting. You will learn more later in the fanfic.

Naruto enters Fairy Tail.

He sees everyone partying, naruto walks in. Everyone looks at him and Naruto starts to blush from the attention.

"Hello I'm new, where do I sign up", Naruto says.

Naruto then hears some saying he wants to fight me, naruto looks and sees a kid with a flaming fist charging at him and on instinct naruto doges and says, Titanium Dragon Strong Fist, and punches natsu into a table. Everyone looks at naruto wide eyed.

"Y-Your also a dragon slayer", Natsu says getting up and is shocked not being the only one.

"Yeah, I'm the Titanium Dragon Slayer, my names Naruto what's yours.

"I'm natsu and I'm the fire dragon slayer", Natsu says.

Naruto's eyes widen"he's a dragon slayer", Naruto thinks then smiles.

"We are gonna get along Nicley", Naruto says.

"Me to", Natsu says.

"Natsu, didn't you hear me last time, you are not to fight understand", a new voice says.

Naruto looks at the one who said it and then blushes seeing the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and the most beautiful red hair.

"H-hi what's your name, Naruto says not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"I'm Erza, welcome to Fairy Tail", she says.

"so who's the master?", Naruto said.

"I am", zmakarov said appearing behind Naruto.

"... I was expecting someone taller", Naruto says.

makarov used his titan magic scaring the shit out of Naruto.

"How's this?" Makarov said.

"I like the other better", Naruto says.

makarov chuckles and turns back to his normal size.

"So you wants to join", Makarov says with a smile.

"yeah!", Naruto says happily and looks at Erza and blushes.

makarov saw this and said to himself,"young love".

"So where do you want the guild mark and what color", Makarov said holding out the stamp.

"On my left shoulder and the color blood red", Naruto says.

"ok", Makarov said giving him the mark.

Naruto hears yelling and sees Mira and Erza fighting.

"who's the girl with white hair?", Naruto says.

"Mira, those two fight alot", Makarov said.

"Over time they will mature. This guild will be a lot of fun!", Naruto says smiling.

Makarov smiles. "There's something special about this kid", Makarov thinks.

TIME SKIP TO FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 5

Loke opens the guild doors and says, "We've got good and bad news, bad news is Erza is back. The good news is Naruto is back. there on there way here", Loke says.

Everyone starts to get scared.

"Wow, just mention Erza and Naruto the whole place freaks out", lucy says.

"Well they are two of the strongest mages in fairy tail", Mira says.

Erza walks in carrying a big horn while naruto is behind her.

She puts down the horn and says, "we have returned, where is master makarove", Erza says.

"Welcome back Erza, Naruto the master is at a conference right now", Mira says.

"I see", Erza says.

"So um, what's that humongous thing you got there", Some random guy said.

"It's a horn of a monster that we defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to us as a souvenir, do you have a problem with it", Erza says.

"No not at all", more people say.

Now listen up, while we were on the road, I heard a few things, word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late, master Makarove may not care but I most certainly do", Erza says.

Before Erza could go on she hears snoring and sees naruto sleeping. She walks to naruto and hits him on top of his head.

"Ow", Naruto says.

"Don't sleep when I'm talking", Erza says.

"Ok fine but do you have to give a speech it's boring", Naruto says.

"What did you say", Erza says getting a tic mark,

"Nothing", Naruto says.

"Fine", Erza says letting the comment slide.

"Is natsu and gray hear, Erza says.

"Oh hey there Erza, were just hanging out like good friends tend to do", Gray says.

"Aye", Natsu says.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy", Lucy says.

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again", Erza says.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends", Gray says.

"Aye", Natsu says.

"What's gotten into Natsu", Lucy says.

"He's scared, a few years ago he challenge Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad", Mira says.

"That was a stupid thing to do", Lucy Says.

"After that she found gray walking around naked and so she decided to beat him up to", Macao says.

"And lets not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her, he totally deserved it tho", Cana says.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her", Lucy says.

"Natsu, Gray I need you to do me a favor, while traveling I overheard something that has me worried, normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of up most urgency, the two of you are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help", Erza says.

"Did that just happen, Erza asked them for help, this is defiantly a first", some people say.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning", Erza says.

"Me and Natsu", Gray thinks.

"On the same team", Natsu thinks.

"Don't forget me I'm coming to, it gets boring without you guys", Naruto says.

"Ezra, Naruto, Natsu and Gray working together, I never saw that one coming, this could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen", Mira says.

WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. A guest sent me a message saying my story sucks and I have to say I'm new at this. And you think I will explain everything in chapter 1 I would be giving up to much information on this fanfic

Chapter 2

Naruto is wearing, black pants, red shirt, black coat with a gold fairy tail emblem on the back. And he's 19. And he's S-Class, he is at Erza's level. And Naruto shares a few of the same moves as Gajeel because of there dragons.

MANGOLIA STATION

Naruto is watching Gray and Natsu complain about working together.

"I wonder if I should stop them, there getting anoying", Naruto thinks.

Naruto looks and sees Erza with alot of luggage. He looks at natsu and gray.

"Sorry I'm late, have you've been waiting long", Erza says.

"No not really", Lucy says.

"Whoa look at that luggage", Happy says.

"All those belong to you", Lucy says looking at all the luggage.

"It's time to go good buddy", Gray says.

"Aye haha", Natsu says.

"Listen, one Happies Enough", Lucy says.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along, and what was your name, I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday", Erza says.

"My names Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or two, I hope that's ok with you", Lucy says.

"The more the marrier, I'm Erza, wait your the girl I heard about, I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger, it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board thanks for your help", Erza says.

"Oh no it's my pleasure", Lucy says a little shocked.

"Hey Erza I'll come with you but only under 1 condition", Natsu says.

"Shut up", Gray says.

"Oh, well then lets hear it", Erza says.

"Kay, I want a rematch with you then naruto when we get back to Fairy Tail", Natsu says.

"What's wrong with you, you got some kind of death wish", Gray says.

"I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. This time it'll be way different cause I'm gonna beat you", Natsu says.

Erza looks down

"Yes, I can tell you've improved, as to whether or not you can beat me, I'll suppose we'll have to see, I accept your challenge" Erza says.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up", Natsu says.

"I don't accept", Naruto says.

Natsu looks at him in shock.

"Why", Natsu says.

"It's because your not at my level yet, you are getting stronger but I'm still stronger than you", Naruto says heading for the train and stops.

"You do remember what happened last time we faced", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK

everyone in fairy tail is watching including Laxus.

Fire Dragons Roar", Natsu yells firing a blast of fire at Naruto.

"Steel Dragons Roar", Naruto yells firing an even bigger and stronger roar.

There attacks collide and Naruto's pushes through and hits Natsu.

Natsu flys back and hits the ground.

Above him is naruto standing over him.

"You did better but it's still the same results, I win", Naruto says.

And Natsu passes out.

FLASH BACK END

Skipping Train scene

ONIBAS STATION

"I hate trains", Naruto says holding his stomach.

"Hold on where's Natsu", Happy says.

Naruto Face palms himself while saying "crap".

"Uh oh there he goes", Happy says watching the train and waving.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about about him, I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportations, this is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my Penance", Erza says.

"(Sign) not this crap again", Naruto says.

"That's alittle much", Lucy says.

Skip train Sven with natsu and the guy who can control shadows( name skips my mind)  
Train stops.

"What do you think your doing lady, you can't pull the emergency lever without permission", a guy said.

"It's for our comrade, please understand", Erza says.

"Are you kidding me", the man says.

"Now I would like for you to take our luggage to the hotel", Erza says.

"Do I look like a bell hop", the man says.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild are just alittle insane", Lucy says.

"Well not all of us", Gray says.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes", Lucy yells.

"Gray put on some clothes, what is wrong with you", Naruto says getting a tic mark.

"We have to hurry, if they use lullaby people will be in danger", Naruto thinks.

Skip to car scene.

"Why is it always vehicles", Naruto said with motion sickness.

"Natsu", Lucy shouts then natsu jumps out of the train and gets hit by falling right I front of Gray.

"Natsu are you all right", Erza says.

"Aye", Natsu says in pain.

Naruto looks at the moving train and narrows his eyes, he pays attention when he hears a slap.

"You fool, that is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission, why did you let him get away", Erza says.

"What the, this is the first I heard about it", Natsu says.

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen when people talk to you", Erza says.

"Hey Erza you remember that you knocked him out right", Naruto says with a sweatdrop.

Erza blushes and naruto says" Smooth move Erza". Erza gets a tic mark.

"Lets hurry we don't have time and I'm itching to fight", Naruto says.

Erza gets back on the car and says "So he was on the same train we were on", Erza says.

"Yeah, we better hurry, I read about Lullaby it's very dangerous what ever you do don't here it when it plays, get far away from it", Naruto says not explaining more.

They all get on the vehicle and head to the next stop.

AT OSHIBANA STATION INSIDE

There running inside, Naruto is holding his stomach because of motion sickness.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces", Erza says.

They see solders on the ground.

"They've been completely wiped out.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards, a small group like this could never stand a chance against a powerful group", Erza says.

"Hehehe welcome, step into our parlor fairy tail flies a new voice says.

"Whoa, they're so many of them", Lucy says looking at them all.

"You fiend, I take it your Erigor", Erza says.

"Come on Natsu we need your help", Lucy says shaking Natsu.

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up", Kageyama says.

"I know that voice", Natsu says.

"We're not threatened by any of you, tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby", Erza says.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet,what do all train stations have", Erigor says flying.

"He flew, Lucy says.

"It's wind magic", Happy says.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song, Erza says.

"Ahahahah, thousands of noisy onlookers have come to this station, to get a glimpse of the action, who knows if I raise the volume enought be able to extinguish the entire city with my Melody of Death", Erigor says.

"What reason do you have to commit such a Hanes crimes against the innocent people of this town", Erza says.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who- "will you just shut up", Naruto yells.

"I don't care about your reason, I just want to take you down and your guild, that flute is dangerous and I cannot let you use it", Naruto says.

"Why you", Erigor says.

"You guys are completely insane", Lucy says.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness, course by the time it gets hear you flies will be long gone", Kageyama says firing his Shadows at Lucy.

Natsu blocks the attack.

"You again", Kageyama says.

Eisenwald dude, I new I recognized that voice", Natsu says.

"Your back to normal", Lucy says.

"Oh wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here huh", Natsu says.

"No Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight", Lucy says.

"Eh, like I said its a party", Natsu says.

"Your right on that one Natsu, it's a party and were gonna crash it", Naruto says.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer, you'd better be ready", Lucy says.

"I leave them to you, show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald", Erigor says then disappears.

"He disappeared", both Lucy and Happy said.

"Natsu and Gray go I need you to stop him, Erza says and both Natsu and Gray look at her.

"If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you, I'm leaving him in your hands", Erza says while both Natsu and Gray get in each other faces and growl at each other.

"What did I say, Erza says angrily.

"Aye both say and run away.

"They ran off, there going after Erigor", they say.

"I got it", Rayule says.

"I'm coming with you, that pink hair dimwit is gonna pay", Kageyama says.

"We'll catch up with them once we finish off the rest of the men here, ok", Erza says.

"Two girls and 1 guy against an entire Magical Guild", Lucy says.

"Lets do this", Erza says but Naruto sticks his hand in front of Erza.

"Erza you must conserve your magic allow me to face these weaklings", Naruto says.

"Are you sure", Erza says.

"Yeah, I have people I want to protect and someone I care for a lot, I won't lose to these people, after all your talking to a dragon slayer.

"D-Dragon Slayer", Lucy says.

"Now it's time to fight, come on hit me with your best shot ", Naruto says taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side and then walks to the Eisenwald guild members.

"You asked for it", They say.

All of them attack Naruto with swords but after there done attacking there swords break.

"What just happened, our attacks did nothing", someone says.

"That's because of my Titanium Dragon's Scales, my body is covered in steel", Naruto says with a smile and his steel scales disappearing.

"What" they all say.

"Now it's time to get started, TITANIUM DRAGON'S SWORDS", Naruto says while both hands turns into a sharp sword.

He attack the Eisenwald members destroying there sword after he's done he jumps into the air and says

TITANIUM DRAGON'S IMPACT

Naruto says feet hardening and he slams to the ground hard creating a crater and making everyone off balance.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S CLUB

Naruto's hand sticks out and he starts spinning hiring all the Eisenwald Members.

"Wow, Naruto's really strong", Lucy says.

"Wait, did she say Naruto", Karacka says.

"I'm ending this,  
TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto fires a roar that hits all the members. All of them are knocked out but two remain.

"I'll take you down", Byard says.

"No, don't do it do you know who this guy is", Karacka says.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S STRONG FIST

naruto punches Byard in the face sending him into a wall leaving cracks.

"That's the TITANIUM KNIGHT OF FAIRY TAIL, NARUTO UZUMAKI", Karacka says scared.

"He's so strong", Lucy says.

"See Erza, they were weak. I didn't even need to go all out in my roar, I just used 50% of its power", Naruto says looking at Erza who smiles back.

"Forget this, I'm out of hear",Karacka says running away.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor, you should follow him, Erza says.

"Who, me", Lucy says.

"Just do it", Erza says with a glare.

"Whatever you say, I don't want to make you angry", Lucy says scared and running away.

Erza gets down on one knee.

Erza, you still must be tired from using your magic so much on the vehicle", Naruto says.

"Your right, I overdid it on the Magic Mobile, please boys, please don't fail me", Erza says.

"Don't worry, I believe in them", Naruto says.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto and Erza are outside.

"Someone's on the Balcony", Someone said.

"What's going on", Another said.

"If you value your lives then leave this place at once, this stations been taken over by evil wizards, they are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that would kill everyone here. I beg you run as far as you can", Erza says.

Everyone runs away

"Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that", a worker says.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die, in fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well", Erza says.

Erza looks at the people running.

"Now that I cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be Erza says and turns around.

Naruto looks behind to and sees it.

"It's some kind of wind barrier", Erza says.

"Hehehe, Erigor says behind them.

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the queen of the fairies and the Knight of Fairies, but unfortunately...I don't have time to play with you now", Erigor says lifting his left hand and it glows purple.

Naruto and Erza were pushed inside the Wind Barrier.

"Erigor", Erza says running to the barrier.

"Erza don't", Naruto yells.

Erza hit the wind barrier with her right a but she flew back from the wall.

Naruto caught Erza.

"It's useless, there's no way you'll ever break through my magic sealing barrier. You see it's one way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart", Erigor says.

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel", Erza says.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you fairy tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me", Erigor says leaving.

"Come back here, curse you Erigor, I will find a way to stop you. So he wasn't targeting this station after all, just what is he planning", Erza says.

Naruto heads back inside.

"Naruto, where are you going", Erza says.

"To see if any of the Eisenwald Guild members know how to stop this", Naruto says.

"I'm coming to", Erza says following Naruto.

INSIDE THE STATION

"Just forget about it lady, I already told you, you and your buddy's are stuck", the man says.

"Erza, Naruto", Gray says on the balcony.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with Natsu", Erza says.

"We decided to split up, never mind that now, listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is clover, the next town up", Gray says.

"What", Erza says.

"Erigor is headed towards the conference as we speak, he's planning to use the lullaby to kill the guild masters", Gray says.

"Why didn't you tell me", Erza says angrily to the Eisenwald member, the guy starts freaking out.

"There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier", Erza says.

"Yeah I know, I saw it earlier, if you try to break through that thing it will make men's meat out of ya", Gray says.

"I've already tried that", Erza says holding her arm.

"Whoa, is your arm ok", Gray says.

"That's not important, what is getting out of here, we must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master conference. Wait a minute, I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub, we have to find that man Naruto, Gray, he was the one who broke Lullaby's seal", Erza says.

"A dispeller huh, a seal breaking wizard. He can take down the wind barrier", Gray says.

"that's what I'm hoping now lets starts searching", Erza says.

"right", Gray says.

They start running but Erza then notices Naruto having a dark look on his face and stops.

"Naruto are you ok", Erza says.

"Yeah, it's just if they actually succeed then Makarov will die", Naruto says safely then feels two arms wrap around him.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll stop him", Erza says then lets go and runs after gray.

"Erza, thank you", Naruto says quietly and smiles and runs to with a determined face.

SOME TIME LATER

Naruto, Erza and Gray feel the building shaking and stop running

"Was that him", Gray says.

"Yes", Erza says.

"Natsu", Naruto says.

TO WHERE NATSU IS

"Natsu, do not harm him, we need him alive", Erza says.

"Way to go you fire freak", Gray says.

"Huh", Natsu says then sees Erza above him with her sword out,"I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry", Natsu says.

Erza's sword is at Kageyama's neck.

"You will de spell the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint", Erza says angrily.

"Uhhhhh just do it man, this chicks a real monster", Natsu says scared.

"Shut up Natsu", Gray says.

"Understood", Erza says.

"Fine, I'll dispel it", Kageyama says but then stops and his face is in pain and a hand goes through him.

"Why, Karacka", Kageyama says? And falls down.

"Kage", Erza says.

"No, he was our only way out of here", Gray says.

"Kage, don't you dare die I us, we need your help do you hear me", Erza says.

"I think we're losing him Erza", Gray says.

"Your the only one of us that's able to dispel the wind barrier, just hang on", Erza says.

"How could you just do that to one of your friends, he's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him, how could you", Natsu says punching the wall and hitting Karacka.

"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other", Natsu says.

"Please Kage, just stay with us", Erza says.

"He's unconscious, it's just no use, Gray says.

"We can't let him die, he's our only way out of here", Erza says shaking Kage.

"But, there's no way he can use his magic in this condition", Gray says.

"If I force him to he will", Erza says.

Naruto signs.

IM SKIPPING TO THE NEXT PART, TRYING TO GET THE LULLABY ARC DONE WITH

OUTSIDE THE WIND BARRIER

"Looks like we made it out", Gray says.

"Let's head toward clover", Erza says.

"Who's this wind it crazy", Lucy says.

"Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing", Virgo says holding down Lucy's skirt but her own showing.

"You just worry about your own", Lucy says.

"Oh wow", Gray says looking at Virgos underwear then he gets hit in the head by Naruto"Next time look away perevert", Naruto says.

"It's no use, you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, you can't stop us, we've won", Kageyama says laying on the ground.

"Where's Natsu", Erza says.

"Huh", Lucy says.

"Happy's not here ether", Gray says.

"He must be after Erigor", Naruto says.

"We have to hurry", Erza says getting into the vehicle with the others. Naruto is sitting right next to Erza.

SKIPPING TO VEHICLE ON THE RAIL ROAD

"My vision is getting blurry, I must of used more magic energy then I thought. Natsu you have to stop Erigor, it's all up to you now, don't let me down", Erza thinks then she feels a hand on hers, she looks at Naruto and he has a concerned face.

"Erza, let me lend you some of my magic, you need it", Naruto says.

"Fine", Erza says with a light blush but Naruto didn't see it.

WHERE NATSU IS

"Natsu", Lucy yells.

"Hey, you guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor", Natsu says.

"Aye", Happy says.

"I'm proud of you", Erza says.

They get off of the vehicle, lucy is helping Erza stand.

"You gonna be ok Erza", Lucy says.

"Yes don't worry about me", Erza says.

Then she fells someone helping her on her right side she looks and sees Naruto helping her up.

"Lucy, I can help her stay up, you can let go", Naruto says.

"Oh ok", Lucy says letting go.

"Erza be more carful. I don't want to see you hurt", Naruto says.

"Erza looks away with a small blush. "I said don't worry about me, I can take care of myself", Erza says the blush calming down.

"Ok, fine", Naruto says.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy", Gray says.

"I never said that, I took care of him didn't eye", Natsu says.

"I was kind of worry for a while there", Happy says.

"Whatever, you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked", Gray says.

"Like you have room to talk, he lucy give me your clothes", Natsu says.

"In your dreams", Lucy yells blushing.

"Hehe, anyway well done Natsu, thanks to you all the Guild Masters will be safe now", Erza says.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Naruto nod.

"While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the Guild Masters Conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute", Erza says.

"Might as well since we're so close to clover", Happy says

Then the vehicle moves with shadows around it, one of them grabs the Lullaby Flute.

"Kage", Erza yells.

"What do you think your doing", Gray yells.

"Lullaby's mine now, shouldn't of let your guard down flies, ahahahah", Kage says riding away.

"That jerk", Natsu says.

"This is how he pays is back for saving his life", Lucy says.

"After him", Erza says.

"Ok, if we want to get the fast", Naruto says putting Erza on his back. "Then we have to go full speed, Erza hold on tight", Naruto says and Erza nods.

TIME SKIP TO WHERE THE GUILD CONFERENCE IS

"There he is", Grays says.

"Gramps", Natsu says.

"Master", Erza says.

"Makarov", Naruto says.

"Shhh", Bob says freaking out Natsu, Lucy and Gray.  
"were just about to get to the good part. Well are you boys yummy, so adorable", Bob says.

"Who the heck is that guy", Lucy says.

"Master Bob", Erza says.

"Erza honey you have really filled out and you to Naruto", Bob says.

"Your telling me that weirdos the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild", Lucy says.

"Sadly yes", Naruto says.

Then they see Kage about to play Lullaby.

"Oh no", Erza says.

"Can you guys keep it down over there, we're just about to get to the good part", Goldmine says.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus", Lucy says.

"That's there master, Goldmine", Erza says.

Naruto and everyone starts to pay attention when Master Makarov says.

CUE FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SLOW

"Nothing's going to change, you can not change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak, now maybe it's just me but I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurity's are the reasons that Guilds even exist and there why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in a future we continue marching forward our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to chose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest, don't let that silly Flute get in the way", Makarov says.

THEME END

Kage drops the Flute and Naruto smiles.

"I surrender", Kage says on the ground in front of Makarov.

The Fairy tail members run to Makarov.

"Master", Erza says.

"You stopped him", Natsu says.

"Good job gramps", Gray says.

"Wha, how did you kids end up in clover", Makarov says.

"Master Makarov", Erza says pulling Makaroves head to her armored chest. "Your words tucked me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears", Erza says.

"Owwwwww", Makarov says in pain from his head hitting the armor.

"Well it seems we got hear just in time to see gramps talk his way out of another one", Gray says.

"AHAHAHAH, I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOU COWARDLY WIZARDS AND YOUR ANTICS", Lullaby says.

The Fairy Tail members are shocked.

"Something came out", Happy says.

Then a dark purple magic circle appeared in the sky.

"I CAN NO LONGER HOLD BACK, I SHALL COME FORTH AND DEVOUR YOU MYSELF", Lullaby says appearing as a giant Demon.

"I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS", Lullaby says.

"It's so big", Lucy yells.

"Way to state the obvious", Happy says.

"What is that thing, Erigor never said anything about a monster", Kage yells.

"We're in a pickle", Bob says.

"It must be a demon from The Book of Zeref.

"Why did the Flute turn into a monster", Lucy says.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden Black Magic, Living Magic Zeref's specialty", Goldmine says.

"Living Magic", Erza says.

"Whose Zeref, wasn't he some ancient wizard", Gray says.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known, he was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest deams, I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again", Bob says.

"NOW THEN, WHICH OF THESE DELECTABLE SOULS SHOULD I DINE ON FIRST", Lullaby says.

"Delectable huh, do you think that souls are really that tasty", Natsu says.

"How should I know what they taste like", Gray says.

"Always thinking about eating", Lucy says.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place", Erza says.

"Quit barking orders", Natsu says.

"Yeah your not the boss of us", Gray says.

"Just do it", Erza says.

"Aye, Aye", Both say.

"Another bad happy impression", Lucy says.

"No giant wooden Denon is gonna is gonna scare off the Fiore Army, charge", a soldier says.

"Yes sir", the others say.

"YOU DOUBT MY POWER, I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU", Lullaby says fireing a blast that destroys a mountain.

The fairy tail members cover there eyes.

The soldiers run away.

"I HAVE NO NEED FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS, I PREFER THE TASTE OF A WIZARDS SOUL AND I'LL CONSUME ALL OF YOURS", Lullaby says.

"Oh yeah, I liked to see you try, bring it on big guy", Natsu says.

"GOOD LUCK", the others yell behind Natsu and the others.

"Can those four defeat Lullaby on there own", Luxy says.

"Your should help um", Happy says.

"Normally I would but none of my Celestial Spirits are available right now and I probably just slow them down", Lucy says.

"Good excuse", Happy says.

"Don't judge me cat", Lucy yells.

"AHHHHHHHHH", Lullaby yells.

"It's hurting my ears", Lucy yells.

"It's preparing to attack", Goldmine says.

Makarov smiles.

"Ready", Erza says getting out her swords.

"OH YEA, Naruto, Natsu and Gray say and Charge.

"Requip", Erza says.

After she says it she says "The Knight".

And slashes Lullaby on the left side of its face.

"AHHHH", Lullaby says hurt.

"ICE MAKE LANCE", Gray says and fires his Ice Lances and hits Lullaby in the chest.

"AHHHH", Lullaby says again hurt.

TITANIUM DRAGON: TITANIUM SWORDS

Naruto yells while both hands turn to swords and he cuts Lullaby's body alot

"Ahhhh", Lullaby says hurt.

"Now it's my turn, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST

Natsu yells while punching Deliora right in the face.

"Ahhhhh", Lullaby says hurt.

"YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY", Lullaby says throwing a attack and missing.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S STRONG FIST

Naruto says giving Lullaby a uppercut to the face.

"I'm not finished with you", Natsu says.

FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK

Natsu yells hitting Lullaby.

"That's incredible, there combinations attacks are so incredible", Kage says.

"And there in sinc", Lucy says.

"Aye", Happy says.

Lullaby's lifts its head up and the circle disappears.

"This can't be good", Lucy says.

"Here comes its song", Happy says.

Lullaby begins to charge up the attack.

"Look all the plants are dieing", Lucy says.

"Lullaby is sucking the life out of em", Happy says.

"JUST ONE NOTE AND YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE", Lullaby says about to use its power.

All you hear is a Wheeze and Breeze.

"It happened", Lucy says.

"Nothing happened", Happy says.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY CAN'T I PLAY MY MELODY OF DEATH", Lullaby says.

"It must be because of all those attacks", Kage says.

"They punched so many holes in that thing it totally mested up it sound, all that build up for this, talk about going out with a whimper", Lucy says.

"Yea, flutes are pretty lame to begin with", Happy says.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME, AHHHH", Lullaby says kicking the ground where the people are at and looks the other people getting ready to fire a blast.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD", Gray yells blocking the blast.

"Nice one gray", Naruto says.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL", Lullaby say then sees Natsu eat the fire.

Oh yes, now I got a fire in my belly", Natsu says.

"YOUR NOT HUMAN, YOUR A MON- but it was stopped before Lullaby hit Natsu a chain rapped around its arm.

"WHAT IS THIS, WHY WON'T IT BREAK", Lulaby says trying to break the chain.

"Got you", Naruto says.

Lullaby, Natsu and the others look at Naruto and see chains going out of his back.

MAGIC ART 10 chains.

9 more chains go out of Naruto's back and Lullaby can't move.

"Now take this", Naruto says changeing up a roar.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S Roar!

Naruto fires an even bigger roar at Lullaby and hitting it. Lullaby falls to the ground but is getting back up.

"Requip", Erza says putting on a new armor.

"ICE MAKE SAUCER", Gray says hitting Lullaby"Ahhhh", Lullaby says hurt.

Ezra cuts the right side of Lullaby's face"Ahh", Lullaby says hurt.

"Natsu", Erza says.

"Now", Gray says.

"I got this, the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put the two together ", Natsu says outing both together. "Ahhhhhh, and this is what you get, FIRE DRAGON Brilliant Flame, Natsu yells and throws the fire at Lullaby.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Lullaby says before being destroyed.

A light hits the sky.

"Well done", Makarov says.

"Your amazing", Bob says.

"You made defeating Zeref's demon look easy", Goldmine says.

"Ahahaha", Lucy laughs happily.

"I can't believe how strong they are. Wow, are all the Fairy Tail wizards are as powerful as these three", Kage says.

"There's no doubt about it this the strongest team", Lucy says.

"Aye", Happy says.

"Awesome Guild aren't we", Makarov says.

"Great work out there guys", Lucy says.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal", Natsu says.

"Yeah, piece of cake", Gray says.

"Then Naruto looks behind then with wide eyes open. Erza looks at Naruto and she sees what he's looking at and her eyes widen and mouth open. And then the others look.

"The conference Hal's been destroyed", Lucy says.

"Aye, there's also a couple of mountain tops missing", Happy says.

Then a ghost comes out of Makarov.

"Master", lucy yells.

"Something came out", Happy said.

"Ahah we really made a mess of the place huh", Natsu says happily.

Erza is chasing Makarov soul while saying "please forgive us master".

"We are so dead", Naruto.

"You guys trying to catch somebody I'll do it for ya", Natsu says.

"Your the one we're after", someone said.

"Oh yeah that's right ahahah", Natsu says.

There all running now.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I don't accept any flaming. So if you don't like this story keep it to your self. And to remind you I'm not a pro at making fanfics so I don't know that much about it yet.

Chapter 4

Naruto is stronger then Erza.

Naruto is walking with a cat right bye him. There going to see the fight Natsu vs Erza.

FLASH BACK

Naruto is walking through town and its night. He hears some sounds coming a garbage and sees a cat that has the same shape as Happy.

"Happy, is that you", Naruto says.

The cat gets out of the garbage but the first thing he noticed is the cat was wearing a orange mask, swirl on it and it had one seeing eye hole. The cat was dirty. The cat seemed afraid of Naruto and hid behind a garbage.

"It's ok I won't hurt you", Naruto says and the cat looks past the garbage at Naruto and Naruto smiles.

"What's your name, mines Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto says.

"I don't have a name", the cat says.

"Where's your home", Naruto says.

"Never had one, always lived on the streets", the cat says.

"Do you want to come with me", Naruto says.

The cat looks at him and takes off its mask showing its face and the cat jumps on Naruto hugging him.

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou", The cat says.

"Ehehehe, your welcome. So how about I call you Tobi, will that do", Naruto says.

"That's a Awesome name", the now named Tobi says.

"Ok lets go", Naruto says and Tobi gets its mask and puts it back on.

FLASH BACK END

When they get there they see Mira crying and Gray apologizing.

"What's happening", Tobi says.

"I have no idea", Naruto says and watches the fight with Tobi until it was stopped by a messenger from the council.

"About time, who will they blame for the destruction on the mission", Naruuto Thinks.

"This fight is over", the frog says walking towards Erza and Natsu.

"May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the magic council. As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two member's of your guild has been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest", the frog says.

"So they blamed it on us", Naruto thinks and looks at Tobi.

"Tobi, stay with Mira until I get back ok", Naruto says.

"Ok", Tobi says going to Mira's side.

TIME SKIP

Erza and Naruto are both walking through the building with handcuffs on. They stop at Siegrain.

"Siegrain", Naruto says angrily.

Naruto and Siegrain never saw eye to eye.

"Naruto", Siegrain says.

"It's been quite a while Erza, please relax. I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Aira. In fact all the wrinkled faces in that court room are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for just a trivial matter", Siegrain says.

"I see, so your the one behind this farce, You make me sick", Erza says.

"Lets be civil, I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail. But the elders are worried the blame for clover fields destruction will fall into there laps and the only way to avoid that is place the blame on someone else entirely, your there scape goats", Siegrain says.

"Why you", Naruto says angrily.

"Enough", Erza says.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's another matter all together I with to discuss to you", Siegrain says cupping Erza's chin.

"Don't let a word slip about you know what, for both of our sakes", Siegrain says. Letting go of Erza.

"I must go join my colleges on the council, I'll see you two shortly on the other side", Siegrain says and walks past Naruto but stops.

"Siegrain, if you touch Erza again, I'll kill you", Naruto says quietly giving Siegrain a dark look.

Siegrain ignored it and disappeared.

"Oh wow, you know some very important people", the frog says to both Erza and Naruto.

"He's evil", Erza says.

"I hate him", Naruto says.

IN COUCIL ROOM BEFORE NATSU SHOWS UP

"Ezra Scarlet and Naruto Uzumaki, you stand before the council to answer to charges standing from the incident involving the dark guild Eisenwald. These charges include damage to OISHBANA STATION, the collapse of the tail way bridge and the complete destruction of the clover meeting hall. There are 11 property damage charges against you two. According to eyewitness reports the perpetrator's described are a blond wizard with blue eyes and whisker marks wearing a black coat and a heavily armored female wizard ", one councilmen said.

Then a explosion happened behind them and they all looked.

"What is this", the councilmen said.

Then comes Natsu out of the smoke.

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for. I diild all the things Naruto did and if you have a problem the way me and my guild do things you can bite me. I am the all powerful Erza", Natsu says.

Naruto's eye twitches.

"I'm going to kill him", Naruto thinks.

"Do you really think this stuff I destroyed is more important then the guild masters lives, well", Natsu says.

"Take them away", The council men said.

"I'm truly sorry for this your honor", Erza and Naruto say.

"What are you doing Naruto, Erza don't apologize to these council jerks. Whoops i mean, I am Erza", Natsu says.

TO JAIL CELL

"Words can't express how angry we are with you. That trial was just a formality", Erza says.

"Seriously", Natsu says.

"It's a glorified spectacle, the council is using me as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished. It helps them main tame order in the magic world", Erza says.

"Wait a minute, so this is all for show", Natsu says.

"They probably would find us guilty then send us home with just a slap on the wrist. BUT THANKS TO YOU WE'RE STUCK IN A JAIL CELL", Erza says.

"Ahhhhh", Natsu yells.

"I can't believe you", Erza says.

"I'm sorry", Natsu says.

"It's ok, you meant well", Erza says.

Then you hear someone getting hit.

"Ow, that hurt", Natsu says.

Naruto puts his arm around Erza and she blushes.

"We should get some sleep", Naruto says and closes his eyes.

"Yeah", Erza says and leans against Naruto closing her eyes.

NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD

Naruto is sitting at a table with Tobi and Erza eating ramen when he felt it. And his eyes start to get sleepy.

"He's here", Naruto thinks and sees everyone except him and the stronger ones fall asleep.

Naruto sees him walk in.

"Mystogan", Naruto says.

He sees Mystogan take request and go up to the master.

"I shall return", Mystogan says.

"No. wait, lift your sleeping spell before you leave", Makarov says.

"Mystogan begins leaving counting to 5.

"5...4...3...2...1", Mystogan says and disappears.

"That's better, in fully awake", Naruto thinks and hears someone say.

"Master Makarov is the only person here who has ever gotten a good look at his face", Gray says.

"That's not true, I've seen him before", A new voice says.

"Oh great, he's here", Naruto says.

"Mystogan's just a little shy, you should all respect his privacy", Laxus says.

"All right Laxus, you and me right now", Natsu says.

"Get your but kicked one today wasn't enough", Gray says.

"Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the red head or the blond kid why bother with me", Laxus says.

"What are you trying to say", Erza says angrily.

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard", Laxus says.

"Then cone down here and prove it", Natsu says.

"You come to me little man", Laxus says.

"With pleasure", Natsu says.

Natsu begins to filing but is stopped by Makarov's fist hitting him.

"Your not aloud on the second floor Natsu, at least not yet", Makarov says.

"Think you made him grumpy", Laxus says.

"Shut up", Natsu says trying to get the fist off him.

"That's enough out of you Laxus", Makarov says.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick, whisker kid or a hooded weirdo. You want to know what the strongest wizard looks like, your looking right at him", Laxus says smiling but stops when he hears laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahah, you the strongest, that's hilarious", Naruto says smiling but stops and gets a serious face, "You aren't the strongest Laxus face it", Naruto says.

Laxus disappears by lightening and he's right in front of Naruto.

"What was that weakling", Laxus says.

"I said your weak, understand now or are you bad at hearing", Naruto says.

"Naruto, Laxus, stop it this once", Makarov says.

"Fine, I would of already beaten you easily", Laxus says.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy", Naruto says sitting back down and eating his ramen.

NEXT DAY

Master where's Natsu, Gray and Lucy", Naruto says sitting at a table with Erza.

"They took an S-Class request. For lifting the curse on Galuna Island", Makarov says and he's a crash he looks and sees a tabel in two and naruto standing over it with his fist pointed down.

"Natsu", Naruto says darkly.

"Master, can me and erza retrieve Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"Yes", Makarov says.

"Tobi, you stay hear. It dangerous at the Island", Naruto says.

"No", Tobi says.

"Why", Naruto says.

"Because we are partners and partners stick out for each other", Tobi says still wearing his mask.

Naruto smiles.

"Fine you can come", Naruto says.

"Erza we're leaving now Naruto says and they leave the guild.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. No flaming please.

Chapter 5

I'LL BE SKIPPING TO THE PART WHERE NARUTO, TOBI AND ERZA SHOW UP TO SAVE LUCY.

DURING EPISODE 14

Lucy was on the ground and the rat was about to land on her. Before it landed on he Erza came in and slashed at the ray beating it.

"Erza", Lucy says but stops seeing the look in Erza's eyes.

Lucy hears foot steps and sees Naruto and Tobi walking towards them.

"Lucy, I assume you know why we're here, you do don't you", Erza says.

"To take is back, promise you won't hurt me", Lucy says and the last part of the sentence echoes.

"Hey I have been looking all over for you, I'm glad your ok. I was worr-", Happy stops seeing Erza, Naruto and Tobi.

Happy flys away but Naruto got happy by the tail.

"Now where is Natsu", Erza says.

"Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission. But some pretty awful things have been happening on this island and theres this guy and his minions who are trying to revive a frozen demon, and the island villagers are suffering from the magic spell there using, they turned into monsters. We just thought that if we work together that we may be able to help them", Lucy says.

"None of that is my concern", Erza says.

"Please Erza let us finish this job, we can't leave things this way", Lucy says but is stopped from Erza pointing her sword at Lucy.

"I don't think you understand, the 3 of you have betrayed Master Makarov, you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives", Erza says.

TIME SKIP TO TENT

"So Deliora, that demon must be killed", Naruto thinks as he, Erza and a tobi are waiting for Gray.

Gray enters.

"You made me wait, not smart", Erza says.

"Erza! Why are they tied up", Gray says.

"Lucy's got us up to speed on everything that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed", Erza says.

"Where is he anyway", Gray says.

"That's something we'd all like to know", Naruto says.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting the cold emperors lackeys. But when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of him. Wherever he is I hope he's ok, anyways since we could never find him Erza demanded that we take them to you but I had no idea where you ended up", Lucy says.

"So I did some scouting from the air and from up there I could see that the villagers have moved into the storage area.

"Ok, we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild", Erza says.

"But we can't leave the island just yet, if Lucy filled you in then you know what exactly what these villagers are going through right now", Gray says.

"And what would be your point", Erza says.

"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that", Erza says.

"Rules, have you seen what happened to the people on this island", Gray says.

"I have", Erza said.

"And your still going to turn your back on them", Gray says.

"There request is posted on the board of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards that are cleared for S-class, your not qualified", Erza says.

"How can you be so heartless", Gray says.

"What did you say", Erza said.

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza", Happy says.

"You suck up", Lucy says.

Naruto is watching quietly and Tobi to hiding behind him.

"Have you chosen to defy the guilds rules as well", Erza says pointing her sword at Gray.

"You'll face the same punishment", Erza says.

Naruto's eyes widen when he sees Gray put the sword pointing at his guild mark.

"Do what you must, for me there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right", Gray says.

Gray lets go of the sword and walks past Erza.

"I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop me", Gray said.

Naruto smirks.

Erza looks at Lucy and Happy.

"Please don't get mad at us we don't have any control over Gray.

"He's not feeling like himself right now because he lost a fight to his old friend", Happy said.

"We'll deal with the immediate problems for now", Erza says.

"Thank you", Lucy and Happy say together.

"This doesn't change anything, your still gonna face punishment", Erza says.

"Yes mam", Lucy and Happy say together.

"Erza", Naruto says.

"What?", Erza says.

"If Lucy is right, and there trying to revive Deliora. We must stop them before Deliora is revived, it will be a threat to our guild and everyone's guild", Naruto says seriously.

TIME SKIP

Gray, Naruto, Lucy, Happy, Tobi and Erza are on there way to Natsu.

"Are you kidding me, he seriously wants to fight that demon", Lucy says.

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability. But since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly, he decided that its up to him to kill Deliora. Cause its the one thing she couldn't do", Gray says.

"Oh yeah, I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone who's dead", Lucy says.

"Aye", Happy says.

"Listen, there's something, something I never got to tell him. I kept it secret, Ur made me promise never to let him know, but I have to. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive", Gray says.

Naruto eyes widen.

"What do you mean", Erza says.

"It's been 10 years. Deliora attacked my home town, ice never seen such destruction. The whole place was wiped out in less then a day", Gray says.

TIME SKIP

"Hey guys is it me or dies that temple look crocked right now", Lucy says.

"What happened to it", Happy says.

"I'm guessing Natsu", Gray says.

"Me to", Erza says.

"Yeah", Naruto says.

"I don't know how he manage to pull it off but he's the only one who would do something that crazy. Its pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple is tilted like that the moon light won't hit Deliora", Gray says.

"Nice move Natsu", Naruto says.

Then Naruto notices it.

"Move!", Naruto yells grabing Tobi and Erza hits Lucy and Happy out of the way then she, Gray and Naruto doge the blades.

"Whose there", Erza yells.

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail", one of them said.

"We won't allow you to interfere", another said.

"Not these guys", Gray says.

"Leon's minions", Erza says.

"There all around us", Lucy says.

"Aye", Happy says.

"I can Handle this by myself", Erza says getting her sword out.

"Don't forget me, I want to fight to", Naruto says.

"You sure", Gray says.

"We'll take care of them. You go am settle things with Lyon", Erza says.

"We'll fight with them, you just go and do what you got to do", Lucy says.

"Aye", Happy says.

"Thanks you guys", Gray says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is running towards Natsu's position.

Then he heard it. A roar.

"It's been revived", Naruto says and he enters the temple.

Naruto runs to the room Deliora is in and sees Gray, Natsu and Lyon.

"I'll clean up the mess you've made,I'll seal the demon myself. ICE SHELL!", Gray says and Naruto eyes widen.

"Don't do it Gray, do you have any idea how long it took to melt that ice. Sealing it again isn't going to stop me, I will not rest until I finally defeated Deliora", Lyon says.

"I can't worry about the future, I have to do this from it killing us all right now", Gray says.

Natsu steps in front of Gray.

"Natsu", Gray says.

"Why don't you let me handle this", Natsu says.

"Don't be stupid, just get out of my way", Gray says.

"If I didn't let you do it before why would I let you do it now. I'm not gonna let you go out like that. Go ahead and cast the spell, but I'm not moving", Natsu says.

"Natsu", Gray says.

Then Deliora throws a punch with its right hand.

"Natsu", Gray yells.

Natsu throws a fire punch at Deliora.

"I'm not giving up till the bitter end", Natsu yells.

Both punches connect.

Deliora starts to crack.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Deliora is...", Naruto says.

Deliora starts to fall apart.

"What no way...but that can't be...Deliora...was already dead...For 10 years Ur has gradually depleted the demons life force, and what we just saw, was nothing more then its last dieing breaths... My dream is dead, there's no hope now, I will never surpass Ur", Lyon says tears coming out of his eyes.

"Man, your teacher was pretty Awesome", Natsu says.

Gray begins crying "you've saved my life again, thank you Ur".

Naruto smiles,"Ur, you have up everything to protect them. Even after your death your still protecting Gray and Lyon", Naruto thinks them Tobi lands right beside him.

"Where have you been", Naruto asks.

"Site seeing. Tobi is a good cat", Tobi says.

Naruto gets a sweat drop.

TIME SKIP SOME TIME AFTER GALUNA ISLAND

"Ahahahah, was that an awesome Job or what", Natsu says.

"What to do now", Naruto thinks.

"Face it, you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along", Gray thinks.

"We're lucky that you begged us to cone with us, how do you figure", Natsu says.

"Because you were as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases", Gray says.

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suit case pal", Natsu says.

"That doesn't make any sense", Gray says.

"That enough boys, now please get dressed", Erza says.

"For crying out loud, why does this keep happening", Gray says in only his underwear again.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your conversation but", Lucy says.

"What's up", Natsu says.

"When I took this job I was originally thinking it would be more of a solo mission you know, so why did all of you come along", Lucy says.

"Ah come on, isn't it obvious", Natsu says.

"No I don't think so", Lucy says.

"We're Fairy Tails strongest team so we gotta stick together", Natsu says.

"Aye sir", Happy says.

"Yeah", Naruto says.

"Yup", Tobi says.

"And don't you forget it", Gray says.

"Yeah we are", Lucy says.

"No job is to tough. Not for me, happy, Erza, Naruto, Tobi, old druppy chores here", Natsu says.

"Don't call me that", Gray says.

"Hmm we are cm quite a capable bunch", Erxa says.

"Your right", Naruto says.

"True that", Happy says.

"Yeah", Tobi says.

"You forgot about me", Lucy says.

"Lighten up, I'm just messing with you lupy", Natsu says.

"We'll I don't appreciate and that's not my name", Lucy says.

"Please forgive me, I truly didn't mean to upset you, I let myself get carried away. It will not happen again, if you would like you may strike me now", Erza says.

"not this crap again", Naruto says.

Then Naruto notices the civilians whispering.

"I don't like this, Naruto thinks.

"Why is everybody staring at us", Gray says.

"It's not the good kind of staring", Happy says.

"It feels like pity", Erza says.

Then they see the guild.

"What, why does the guild look so bizarre", Erza says.

"No way", Gray says.

"What's happened to it", Erza says.

"No, I don't understand", Lucy says.

"Our guild, someone did this to our guild", Natsu says.

"But who would do such a thing", Erza says.

"It was Phantom", Mira says behind them.

"Are you serious", Gray says.

"You mean Phantom did this", Natsu says angrily.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them, they got us good", Mira says.

Naruto was looking at the iron with a dark glare.

"Gajeel", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND SORRY FOR NOT DOING THE FULL GALUNA ARC, DIDN'T HAVE THE FINAL EPISODE IN ENGLISH DUB


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And the guest who keeps sending me a message saying Supert History, I don't care.

Chapter 6

Outside the destroyed guild.

"Erza, I'm going to take a walk. You guys talk to the master", Naruto says leaving the group with Tobi following.

"Why did you so it Gajeel, why", Naruto thinks.

FLASH BACK

"So who are we going to meet Draco", Naruto says.

"My brother and his dragon slayer", Draco says.

"Ok", Naruto said.

Some time later.

"So your Naruto, I bet your weak", Gajeel said.

Naruto's eye twitches.

"I bet I could beat you in 5 seconds", Gajeel says then there heads but against each other.

"What was that", Naruto says.

"You heard me", Gajeel says.

"Hehe they act like use when we were young", Draco says.

"Yeah, the good times", Metalicana says.

Then Naruto and Gajeel fight. It ended up in a tie. There both laying on the ground in they backs.

"Ahahah, that was fun", Naruto says.

"Yeah it was, your all right Naruto", Gajeel says.

"Same to you", Naruto says.

They both shake hands.

FLASH BACK END

it's dark. Naruto and Tobi sees Lucy about to open her door.

"Hey lucy", Naruto says.

Lucy stops talking and says "Hey Naruto, hey Tobi", and opens her door with Naruto and Tobi following.

Then they see the others in Lucy's house.

"They left to show up without asking first, By are you here", Lucy says throwing her suitcase at Natsu's face.

"Since the guild's been attacked, we can assume phantom lord members are in town", Erza says.

"They probably found out where everyone in fairy tail lives by now", Gray says.

"Where we live", Lucy says.

"Ezra said it would be safer if we hold up together, you know strength in numbers", Gray says.

"I guess she's right", Lucy says.

"That why everybody in fairy tail is having a slumber party tonight", Happy says.

"If your all staying then I should to", Naruto says.

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all, I wasn't interlay comfortable with you just being here alone with Natsu and Gray. I felt I can only relax if I stayed here as well", Erza says.

"It's not time to relax", Natsu says.

"So it was already decided that these two would stay with me. Why did they have to come to my place", Lucy says.

"Who, you sure have a lot of dirty cloths", Happy says looking through her stuff while the celestial spirit is eating candy.

"What are you doing, get out of my stuff! You better stop that right now or your both dead meat!", Lucy yells.

"Hey plu, did you find something to eat. Don't go hogging it all", Natsu says.

"Look Erza, I found some frilly panties you might like", Happy says.

"I can't believe you would exactly wear something like this Lucy", Erza says looking at her cloths.

"I need to get some shut eye so can you try and keep it down", Gray says.

"You guys are taking this make your self home thing a little to far", Lucy says.

"We have a serious problem here. You boys hygiene, I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat", Erza says.

"I don't want to take a bath right now", Natsu says.

"But I already got into bed", Gray says.

"And I'm tired", Naruto says.

"Come on boys, do we have to take a bath together like when we where kids", Erza says.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have", Lucy yells.

"There the strongest team", Happy says.

"Yup", Tobi says.

SOME TIME LATER

"Ok Natsu, your up, I'm all done with my bath. Want to take a spot Gray", Lucy says.

"Hmm", Gray says looking at Lucy papers.

"You should, it was so relaxing", Erza says.

"Geez, I'm glad your feeling so comfortable here", Lucy says.

"I suppose I should get dressed. Is this a bit more appropriate", Erza says using her magic and switching to pajamas.

"Is that really how you change your cloths", Lucy says.

SOME TIME LATER

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that", Lucy says.

"I'm afraid not, we have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past. But never on this sort of magnitude before", Erza says.

"If gramps weren't so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all", Natsu says.

"Since when are you awake", Lucy says.

"Come on, you no master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints", Gray says.

"I never gave you permission to read that, Gimme", Lucy says.

"You can't snatch it out of my hand without at least telling me what happens next", Gray says.

"Yes I can, I promised Levi she would be the first to read it so your just gonna have to wait", Lucy says.

"Hmm", Erza says while she sticks out her hand to Lucy.

"Your not getting it ether", Lucy yells.

"So what's with these Ten Wizard Saints anyway", Lucy says.

"It's an honor bestowed by the Magic Council. An extremely coveted title shared by the ten most powerful wizards on the continent. The magic council wanted Naruto as one of the wizard saints but he refused", Erza says looking at Naruto.

"As I said before, if I became a wizard saint I would have to see Siegrain more", Naruto says.

"Really", Lucy says.

"Phantom Lord Master Jose is one of them to", Happy says.

Natsu's hand hits the table.

"He is afraid, he's scared that Phantom has to many members to handle!", Natsu says.

"Could you please use your inside voice", Lucy says.

"That is not true and you know it. It's just like Master and Mira said before the consequents of us going to war with Phantom are no where near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here", Gray says.

"But I don't understand why, are they that strong", Lucy says.

"They ain't got nothing on us. We could take those clowns", Natsu says.

"No, if we were to engage them in battle ,Neither guild would survive. There strength equals ours", Erza says.

"Phantoms Master Jose is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-Class known as the Element Four. However there biggest threat maybe Black Steal Gajeel. I belive he may be behind the guild halls destruction, he's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer", Erza says.

"He's a Dragon Slayer too. I thought Natsu and Naruto were the only ones", Lucy says.

"So of he's the Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron", Lucy says.

"Yea", Naruto says.

NEXT DAY AT MAGNOLIA SOUTHGATE PARK

"Excuse is we're front here guild please let us through", Erza says.

The Naruto sees it, Jet, Droy and Levi pinned to a tree by iron. And the Phantom Lord mark is on Levi's stomach.

"GAJEEL", Naruto says darky and his hands turn into fists, he's glaring at the iron and the mark on Levi's stomach.

"Levi", Lucy says.

"Jet, Droy", Gray says.

"Phantom Lord did this", Natsu says darkly.

Then Makarov comes

"Master", Erza says.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble. But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge", Makarov says breaking his stick in his hand.

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR", Makarov says with magic coming off of him.

AT PHANTOM LORD

the doors get blown open. Natsu and Naruto are in front of everyone.

CUE FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING", Makarov yells.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S SWORDS

Naruto yells making both hands turn to swords and he begins attacking the enemy.

"WHERE ARE YOU GAJEEL, I'LL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!", Naruto yells while using TITANIUM DRAGON'S CLUB hitting a lot of them.

Now Naruto is surrounded.

"That's it, I'm taking you all down! TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!", Naruto yells spinning in a circle getting them all.

Naruto then spots Gajeel on one of the support beams.  
"Found you", Naruto says.

Gajeel sees Makarov leave the room to go upstairs and find Jose.

"Hehehe, now that there little boss mans out of the way, it's about time I throw myself into the mix", Gajeel says but stops cold. He feels a tremendous killing intent focused on him. Gajeel turns slowly and sees Naruto with an enraged face.

"Na- Gajeel was stopped by getting punched in the face and sent to the ground hard.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S IMPACT

Gajeel's eyes widen and he doges fast and barley misses getting landed on. But then he hears TITANIUM DRAGON'S CLUB and gets sent to the ground again hard.

Gajeel is laying on the ground and starts to get up while saying, "you think that will beat me, it wi- he was stopped again by Naruto grabbing Gajeel's left leg with his right arm and starts spinning him and throws him high through some of the wooden support beams. Then gajeel landed on one of them but was stopped by Naruto grabbing Gajeel's neck and lifting him through the air.

"Gajeel, this is what you get for attacking my guild and my friends", Naruto says while dropping Gajeel and punching him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Natsu", Naruto yells.

"What", Natsu says.

"Gajeel's all yours", Naruto says and joins the fight.

"All right", Natsu says then attacks Gajeel.

SOME TIME LATER

Someone falls from the top of the building and hits the ground. Naruto looks and his eyes widen.

"Master!", Naruto yells running to Makarov.

"Gramps!", Natsu yells.

"Gramps!", Gray yells.

"Master!", Erza yells.

"M-Magic... My magic...", Makarov says.

"Master! Stay with us!", Erza says.

"What's going on?!", Cana says.

"This can't be! I don't sense any magic coming from him at all!", Gray says.

"Wait, you mean he's just an ordinary old man now?!", Elfman says.

"How...?!", Happy says.

"Gramps! Pull yourself together!", Natsu says.

"Impossible! How could gramps be beaten?!", Gray says.

"Just what happened up there?!", Elfman says.

Naruto notices the phantom mages smiling and his eyes narrow.

"Not good", Naruto thinks.

"Now! Get 'em!", one of them yelled.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR

"Naruto yells firing a roar at the phantom mages.

"We have no choice but to retreat", Naruto thinks.

"Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!", Erza yells.

"Erza!", Loki yells.

"You can't be serious! What are you saying?!", Gray yells.

"A real man never retreats!", Elfman yells.

"No! We don't stand a chance against Jose without our master! Retreat! That's an order!", Erza yells.

Naruto looks at Natsu and sees something is wrong.

"What is Natsu thinking, what happened while Erza was talking", Naruto thinks.

"Retreat! Fall back!", Erza yells.

"Don't be stupid! We can't just retreat now! We have to get revenge for Levy's team!", Gray yells.

Erza touchs Grays hand

"Please...", Erza says.

"Erza...", Gray says.

She puts her head on his chest while saying,"Retreat is our only option now... The hole left by the master is too great!", Erza says.

OUTSIDE OF PHANTOM LORD

There all running

Then Naruto notices it.

"Where's Natsu", Naruto thinks.

SOME TIME LATER INSIDE THE GUILD

Naruto is thinking what will happen now then he walked over to Natsu and the others and heard the conversation.

"Still if I hadn't run away in the first place none of this would have ever happened", Lucy says.

"Come on don't be ridiculous, Your dads the one to blame", Elfman says.

"Idiot", Gray says.

"Ahh, I mean its Phantoms fault", Elfman says.

"No, I'm the one who brought trouble to the guild and its all because of my own selfish choices, I'm so very sorry. I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully all this will be over with", Lucy says.

"I don't know about that, I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess it ting around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures even know you freak out all the time. That who you really are. You said you wanted to stay with us right, why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from. Come on, who are you trying to kid, your Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running cuz you belong here with us", Natsu says.

Lucy starts to cry.

"Ah don't cry, it's just not like you", Gray says.

"Yeah please, real men are weak to womanly years", Elfman says.

"sorry", Lucy says.

SOME TIME LATER

The guild starts shaking.

"What's happening", Naruto says.

"Hey what's going on", Gray says.

"Outside", Alzack says.

THEY ALL HEAD OUTSIDE

"What is that thing", Natsu says.

"It's a guild hall with ginormous legs", Happy says.

"Is it Phantom", Loki says.

"How do we fight that thing", Wakaba says.

"I never anticipated this, I can't belive they would go to such extremes to attack us", Erza says.

Then a cannon appears from the moving guild.

Naruto's eyes widen,"Oh no", he says.

The cannon starts charging.

"Run, get out of here now!", Erza yells.

Erza runs in front of everyone.

"Erza", Mira yells.

"Don't be stupid", Macoa yells.

Erza requips.

"She requiped", Cana says.

"What are you doing", Loki says.

"Protecting the guild hall", Erza says.

"That's her adamantine armor", Happy says.

"Is she gonna try and block the cannon shot", Bisca says.

"But there's no way her armor can stand up to a blast that strong", Alzack says.

"Your just risking your life, don't be ridiculous", Wakaba says.

"Stay back", Erza yells.

"Ezra!", Natsu yells.

"Your nor gonna be able to stop her we just gotta have faith in her", Gray says holding back Natsu.

The cannon fires

Ezra blocks the blast but her starts breaking and after she blocked it all she flew back Naruto caught her and put her down.

"I don't believe it, she actually manage to stop it", Macao says.

"Once again, Erza is the manliest one in the guild", Elfman says.

"Yeah but look", Cana says.

"You ok, say something", Natsu says.

"Makarov has fallen and Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately, you have no choice", Jose said.

"That's not gonna happen", Alzack says.

"Like any guild would ever hand over there own to a monster like you", Bisca says.

"You hear that, Lucy's staying put", Macao says.

Everyone starts agreeing.

"I won't ask again", Jose says.

Everyone is still saying no to him.

"We would never betray her like that, you have to kill us first", Erza says.

"Yeah!", Everyone says.

"You can stop asking now cause we are not gonna give! We are taking everyone of you jerks down!", Natsu yells.

"I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter! It 15 minutes!", Jose says.

"No way", Elfman says.

"What do we do", Cana says.

"There gonna fire at us again", Loki says.

Ezra tries to get up but passes out.

"Erza", Mira says.

"Oh no, she's out! And she's the only reason the rest of us are still standing after that first shot", Gray says.

"Then a lot of Phantom Soldiers come out of Phantom Lord.

"Mira", Naruto says.

"Yeah", Mira says.

"Take care of Erza", Naruto says throwing a Kunai on the ground.

Mira's eyes widen,"Naruto, you can't be serious you can teleport jupiters blast!", Mira yells.

"Lets see", Naruto says running the other direction.

SOME TIME LATER

"This should be far enough", Naruto says and throws down his Kunai and disappears in a yellow flash.

Naruto appears where he threw done his Kunai and sees the Jupiter cannon charging.

"He won't make it in time", Naruto says.

The cannon fires and Naruto claps his hands together.

SPACE-TIME BARRIER

Naruto yells and markings appeared in front of the blast warping away the blast and then a blast appears hitting the water and away from the civilians.

Jupiter stops firing and then it blows up.

"Good job Natsu, you destroyed it", Naruto says but falls to one knee and starts to breath in more.

"Teleporting and warping sure takes a lot out of me, Naruto thinks.

"What did you do to the Jupiter blast", Macao says.

"I warped it away. The barrier can warp away anything that it comes into contact with. Once warped, it has to be directed to another location marked by my Kunai", Naruto says and gets up.

"I'm coming for you Jose", Naruto thinks.

"Tobi", Naruto yells.

"yeah", Tobi says.

"I need your help getting to the Phantom Lord guild", Naruto says.

"sure", Tobi says with his wings appearing.

"lets go", naruto says as Tobi grabs him and they fly to Phantom Lord.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, REVIEW PLEASE.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And sorry if there speaking a lot I'm copying it from Fairy Tail episode 26 and 28 but changing parts from the episode.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO

Chapter 7

When Naruto gets there he sees one if the element 4 defeated. Erza is in one of her armors and natsu is there.

"Our master will never be done in by the likes of you. Strike him from your list of triumphs this instant", Erza says.

The guild begins shaking.

Erza changes back to her cloths and falls. Natsu catches her.

"Erza! Hey...!", Natsu says.

"Natsu, she's ok but is still weak", Naruto says showing up with Tobi.

"Naruto", Natsu says.

The intercom comes on.

"Members of Fairy Tail! Listen closely to this!", Jose says.

"What", Natsu says.

"It's master Jose", Happy says.

"Ahhhh!", Lucy screams.

"Lucy", Naruto says.

"We have captured Lucy. That's right. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with our one other goal... Destroying all of you pathetic brats!", Jose says.

"Bastard...!", Natsu says.

"Jose", Naruto says angry.

"Damn! They have Lucy!", Natsu says.

Erza starts moving.

"Natsu...", Erza says.

"Erza!", Natsu says.

"Unleash...your strength... You still have dormant strength inside you... Believe in yourself... Be steadfast and wake it... Now is the time... Protect Lucy... Protect our guild... Go, Natsu! You're meant to surpass me!", Erza says.

"Erza", Naruto thinks.

Then Natsu starts to release fire magic that's in the shape of a dragon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natsu yells.

"Natsu", Naruto thinks.

SOME TIME LATER

Naruto sees Elfman, Gray and Mira running towards them.

"Erza!", Mira yells.

"Erza! Naruto!", Gray says.

"This place has been trashed too...!", Elfman says.

"Guys...", Erza says.

"When did you get in here?", Gray says.

"You should be lying down!", Mira says.

"H-Hey!", Elfman says looking at one of the element four.

"Aria...?!", Mira says.

"Don't tell me you fought in your condition?!", Elfman says.

"What were you thinking?!", Gray says.

"Wait...", Gray says.

"Did you beat Aria?!", Mira says.

"I never thought you'd see me in such a deplorable state... I guess I still have a long way to go...", Erza says.

Then Naruto, Erza, Mira and Elfman feel it.

"What the...?!", Gray says.

"What is this?!", Mira says.

"I sense death!", Erza says.

"He's here!", Naruto says.

"What is this feeling?!", Gray says.

"It's giving me chills, despite my manliness!", Elfman says.

"The air is filled with evil energy!", Mira says.

"Tobi, go back to Fairy Tail now!", Naruto says.

"But-"Tobi go now I don't want you hurt", Naruto says cutting off Tobi.

"Fine", Tobi says flying away.

Then they hear clapping and turn to see Jose.

"That was truly impressive, my Fairy Tail wizards.", Jose says. To be honest, I never imagined you would entertain me this much. To think that you would destroy the Jupiter, take down the Element 4, and bring my magic giant to its knees...", Jose says with dark magic covering him.

"Master Jose!", Erza says.

"He's...", Elfman says.

"Phantom's master?!", Gray says.

"So much evil magic! Just facing him makes me feel sick!", Mira says.

"Now, then. You were kind enough to entertain me, so I really must return the favor", Jose says.

"Elfman!", Gray says.

"Yeah!", Elfman says.

"Return it in full...", Jose says.

"Ice Make...", Gray says.

"Beast Arm...", Elfman says.

"Wait! Don't be hasty!", Erza yells.

"He's out of your league!", Naruto yells.

Gray and Elfman both jump at Jose.

"Saucer!", Gray yells.

"Iron Bull!", Elfman yells.

"How absurd!", Jose says firing his Darkness magic at Elfman and Gray and they both fall to the ground.

"Elfman! Gray!", Mira yells.

Erza starts to get up.

Jose fires Dark Explosion hitting Elfman, Gray and Mira and they get blown back.

Both Naruto and Erza charge at Jose. Jose fires another dark blast.

Erza switches to her Black Wing Armor and Naruto uses Titanium Dragon's sword turning his right hand into a sword. They both miss Jose and Jose grabs both there arms and throws them to the side. They land and move back.

"Using the Space-Time Barrier and the teleportation had weaken me", Naruto thinks.

"As I recall, you took a full blast from the Juptier. How are you able to stand now?", Jose says to Erza.

"My friends give me inner strength. I will gladly sacrifice myself to help those I love!", Erza says.

"Strong, dauntless, and beautiful... Destroying you will be a real treat... Jose says.

"Don't forget about me", Naruto says.

Naruto runs at Jose and they begin to fight each other. Naruto throws a punch and Jose doges. Jose fires his Dead Wave at Naruto and he doges. Naruto punches Jose right in the face and he flys back.

"Why you", Jose says angrily.

"Come on, is that all you got. I'm not using my full power", Naruto says smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"Don't mock me boy", Jose says then thought of something.

He aims his hand at Erza and fires a dead wave and she doges the. Fires Dark Explosion hitting Erza.

"Erza!", Naruto yells but then when he looked at Jose his hand was right in his face. Naruto eyes widen.

DEAD WAVE

Jose shouts hitting Naruto and sending him hitting the wall and him going through it. He's outside and is facing his guild, he can't get up.

"Dammit, I was distracted", Naruto thinks and he looks at the guild and sees it starting to fall down.

"No", Naruto says shocked.

"Have I hit my limit in my magic", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK

"Hey master, what does Fairy Tail mean", Naruto says to Makarov.

"That's an easy one. No one knows whether or not Fairy's have tails or if they even exist. So it will forever be a mystery, unless we try to find out which would become an amazing adventure and all members are ones who would want to find out", Makarov says.

"Thank you Master", Naruto says.

"Master, what would happen when I'm older and I hit a limit in my strength. What do I do to get stronger", Naruto says.

"You find out, when you do you will become stronger", Makarov says smiling.

"thanks Master", Naruto says smiling.

FLASH BACK END

"Father", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK

Naruto is trying to make a ball of magic in his hand but it keeps failing.

"Not again, I will master this", Naruto says trying to creat it again.

"Naruto, you should stop. You can't master it", Draco says.

"Oh yeah, just watch me. When its done I want to fight you", Naruto says to Draco.

"I look forward to that day Naruto", Draco says.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto gets up and hears Erza screams.

The sword is about to pierce Erza but its stopped.

"You", Jose says.

Erza looks behind her self to see Naruto.

The magic Jose is using stops.

"What are you doing boy, get out of m- he was cut off getting punched in the face. He flys and hits the wall.

"N-Naruto", Erza says shocked.

"Erza get everyone out of here", Naruto says taking his coat off and throwing it to the side.

"I'm not leavi- she was cut off by Naruto kissing her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna die", Naruto says.

"Why you", Jose says,his eyes turn black and his magic rises.

Gray starts to get up.

Jose fires an attack and Naruto puts up a barrier.

"You guys need to leave now", Naruto says, Elfman gets up.

"Naruto", Gray yells.

"We'll stay with you", Elfman says.

"No we have to do as he says", Erza says going to Gray and the others.

"Lets go", Erza says.

"But Erza", Gray says.

"Sister do you think you can stand", Elfman says to Mira whose trying to get up.

"So you actually think you can take me on", Jose says.

"I don't think. I can take you down", Naruto says.

"If we stay here we'll only get in his way", Erza says.

"He can handle this, I have faith", Erza says leaving with the others.

"Good there gone", Naruto says.

"Your afraid of them seeing you lose", Jose says smiling.

"No, I don't want them here when I use my full power", Naruto says.

"What?!", Jose says and stops smiling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Naruto yells and a lot of magic comes off of him taking the form of a dragon. Naruto soon starts to have scales.

"Lets us begin and see who's the strongest", Jose says.

DARK EXPLOSION

Jose yells firing his blast but Naruto doges faster then before.

"His speed increased", Jose thinks.

Jose fires more of his magic but Naruto doges them with fast movements.

DEAD WAVE

Jose yells firing his blast at Naruto. Naruto crosses both arms in front of him and the blast consumes him.

outside the effects of there battle are the same as Jose and Makarov's battle.

The smoke clears showing Naruto about to use his breath attack.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR

Naruto fires a bigger roar attack at Jose.

"Hahaha", Jose laughs getting hit by the roar.

Unknown to both Makarov is watching.

Naruto throws a Kunai at Jose feet and he doges.

"You missed", Jose says.

"You disappoint me Jose. You could have become a role model to this generation", Naruto says.

"What is this, a lecture", Jose says.

"I'll give you to the count of 3 to surrender", Naruto says.

"What?", Jose says.

"One!", Naruto says sticking his right hand out and channeling almost all his magic into it.

"So you want me to surrender, no way in hell!", Jose says.

"Two!", Naruto says and the magic in his right hand forms a blue ball of magic.

"Why would the master of the dark guild ever stoop so low to surrender to you. technically we are equally powerful, but my ability to be heartless makes me even stronger", Jose says.

"Three!", Naruto says with his Rasengan at full power.

"You are the one who should be surrendering to me. Now you and your precious Fairy Tail scum are going to die!", Jose says.

"Times up", Naruto says.

"This is it", Jose says firing his magic at Naruto.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and appears right in front of Jose.

RASENGAN!

Naruto throws his Rasemgan in Jose stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Naruto yells.

"What is this!", Jose yells and then there was a big explosion.

Jose goes spinning and hits the wall. The roof gets destroyed from the explosion.

WHERE ERZA IS

Then a giant circle appears under everyone feet at Fairy Tail.

"This is...", Mira says.

Then chains appear out of the circle and are glowing bright. The chains attack all the Shade creates and destroys them.

"This is one of Naruto's. when did you do it", Erza says.

"It must have been when he got back from using his teleportation", Gray says.

BACK TO NARUTO

The smoke clears showing Jose whose alive but looks like an old man now. He's on the ground and can't move.

Naruto walks to Jose and takes his Ten Wizard Saint medal.

"You don't deserve this. You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand. I'm sure the Magic Council will be watching us after all the chaos we've caused. You better be on your best behavior from now on", Naruto says.

Aria appears behind Naruto. Naruto is about to hit him but Aria gets punched and hits the wall.

Naruto turns and sees Makarov.

"Master", Naruto says.

"I saw the whole fight", Makarov says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"ALL RIGHT, WE BEAT PHANTOM", Everyone shouts.

Naruto and Makarov appear on the robot and everyone sees them.

"We are victorious, but I have very little to do with it. This victory is yours my children!", Makarov says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND SORRY IF I DIDN'T EXPLAIN THE FIGHT VERY GOOD.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, sorry fir being late my ipod had problems but now its resolved. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

"I hope you saw my fight Draco", Naruto thinks and looks to the sky.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Hehe, your getting stronger Naruto, much stronger", Draco thinks.

BACK TO NARUTO

Then Naruto sees Tobi lamd right next to him.

"Hey Tobi", Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto, you beat a guild master. I was expecting more big explosion's when I was watching the explosins down here", Tobi says.

Naruto's eyes twitch."Are you saying I'm weak", Naruto says.

"Tobi is a good cat", Tobi says and Naruto sweat drops.

Everyone is at the destroyed guild looking at it.

"They really went to town on it this time...", Makarov says.

"U-Umm, Master...", Lucy says.

Makarov looks at her and says,"You've certainly been through a lot yourself...", He says.

"Don't look so glum, Lu!", a new voice says. Lucy looks at the one who said it. "We're back!", Levi says.

"Levy!", Lucy says.

"We all worked together for this great victory!", Levi says.

"Even if the guild did get ruined!", Droy says.

"But its not like we can't rebuild it!", Jet says.

"Everyone...", Lucy says.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lu", Levi says.

"N-No! It was all my...!", Lucy says but gets cut off by Levi saying,"I heard everything. But no one blames you for this, Lu!", She says.

"In fact, I should apologize for being useless...", Reedus says.

"Lucy", Makarov says.

CUE FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SLOW

"Although it doesn't hold true for every bit of happiness or sadness, we still share things to some extent. That's what it means to be a guild. One persons happiness is everyone's happiness... One persons anger is everyone's anger... And one persons tears are everyone's treats. There is no need to feel guilt-ridden. Lucy. Our hearts have surely reached you", Makarov says and Lucy puts her hands in front of her face holding back the tears.

"Lift your head high! You are a member of Fairy Tail!", Makarov says.

Lucy puts her hands down and tears are coming down her eyes, she starts to cry.

END OF FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SLOW

Naruto smiles. "She's finally letting her feelings out. I wonder when the rune knights will come. The council must have heard about the war", Naruto thinks.

then Makarov cry's all of a sudden.

"Seems he thought what would happen when the council finds out", Naruto thinks.

"Master", Erza says.

Then they see Rune Knights surround them.

"This ain't good...!", Wakaba says.

"They found out already?!", Macoa says.

"Run!", Natsu yells.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says.

But they failed and the Rune Knights caught them.

"Idiots", Naruto says.

"Yup", Tobi says.

"Quit it, Natsu. You know there's no escape from the Rune Knights", Mira says and Makarov is crying.

"Master! Pull yourself together!", Erza says.

"Oh, my...", Mira says.

ONE WEEK LATER AFTER QUESTIONING

Naruto is holding a lumber with Tobi in too of it.

Natsu picks up alot of lumber to help rebuild the guild but he collapses and all of it lands on him.

"Natsu, you idiot", Naruto says.

"Oh, my...", Mira says.

"That's what you get for trying to carry so much, moron", Gray says.

"What'd you call me?!", Natsu yells and all of the lumber comes off of him.

"You wanna fight?!", Gray says and there heads are butting against each others.

"Quit carrying 'em like a wimp!", Natsu says.

"That's enough!", Erza says hitting both Natsu and Geay in the head making them go through the ground and only there heads shows.

"Work your bodies, not your mouths! We need to rebuild Fairy Tail as quickly as possible!", Erza says.

"Aye...", both says.

Boss! Where should I put this lumber?", Erza says.

"Oh! Right over here!", Makarov says.

"Boss...?!", both Jet and Droy say.

"Damn! I can't stand being beaten!", both Narsu and Gray say hands free from being stuck in the ground.

"Yay! It's whack-a-mole", Happy says.

"But, y'know...", Macoa says.

"Isn't it a little too big?", Wakaba says.

"We decided to remodel it while we're at it! This is a concept sketch of the finished version!", Mura says holding the drawing.

"Really", Macoa says.

"Lets see that", Wakaba says.

"But it was just fine how it was...", Natsu says.

"What's it gonna be like?", Gray says and Mira shows a bad drawing of the new guild.

"Wow...", Macoa says.

"That's... Something else...", Wakaba says.

"I-I don't really understand it...", Natsu says.

"Man? This sketch sucks. What idiot drew this junk?", Gray says.

Mira cry's.

"O-Oh, it was you, Mira?!", Gray says.

"You made her cry again", Natsu, Wakaba and Macoa say together.

"That's Gray for you", Happy says.

One thousand years of death!

"Naruto yells and Gray holds his ass and goes flying.

"That is his punishment for making Mira cry a second time", Naruto says.

Natsu, Macoa and Wakaba back away scared.

"Get back to work", Naruto says.

"Yes, sir", they all say.

"Naruto Uzumaki", A new voice says.

Naruto looks and sees a messenger from the council.

"What is it", Naruto says.

"The council has heard of your fight against Jose. They want you to become the 8th Wizard Saint", the messenger said.

"(Sign) fine. If it will stop them asking me all the time. It's really annoying", Naruto says.

"Yes, sir", The messenger says and leaves.

"Congratulations Naruto", Makarov says.

"Yeah thanks, I'll be taking a walk", Naruto says and leaves.

"I wonder what's on his mind", Makarov says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is in an ally way.

"Come on out Ultear, I know your there", Naruto says.

"You always know when I'm bye", Ultear says appearing and smirking.

"Leave", Naruto says.

"Come on Naruto, why are you always like that", Ultear says pushing Naruto against a wall and trying to kiss him but Naruto stops her.

"Don't even try it", Naruto says and Ultear lets go.

"Your the one who told the council I should be a wizard saint did you", Naruto says.

"So it was that obvious", Ultear says.

"What's your motive", Naruto says.

"My only motive is for you to become a Wizard Saint. Lets meet again Naruto", Ultear says winking at him and disappearing.

"What is she trying to do. Something is going to happen in the future involving her, I just know it", Naruto thinks.

"That reminds me, I need to have a little chat with Lucy's father", Naruto thinks and leaves.

WHERE JUDE IS

Jude is watching his daughter leave then he feels am enormous magic pushing him down. Jude looks behind and sees Naruto glaring at him.

"I heard everything Lucy said and I will only say this once", Naruto says raising his magic and making Jude fall to his knees.

"If you ever attack Fairy Tail or try to kidnap Lucy again. I will obliterate you!", Naruto says and Jude eyes widen even more feeling the magic raising.

"I see Lucy as a little sister, don't ever try to hurt her again", Naruto says and starts to walk away and the magic disappears.

Jude gets up.

"I talked to the people who worked here. Remember when you were kind to Lucy. What would Layla think of you now", Naruto says and leaves the room.

Jude looks down.

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE GUILD

Naruto is sitting down and relaxing when he sees a barrel go flying.

"Try saying that again!", Erza yells and Naruto gets up.

"Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear. Weaklings don't belong in this guild! Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom make a mockery of you. Actually, I don't even know your names", Laxus says.

Jet and Droy look down.

"And you, rich celestial wizard girl. You were the main culprit. It was your fault-", Laxus says but gets cut off by Mira,"Laxus! It's all over now. No ones playing the blame game! The master says we're not even allowed to blame you die refusing to help us!", Mira says.

"We'll, of course you're not! It was nine of my business! You wouldn't have had any trouble if I'd been there, through", Laxus says.

"Why, you...!", Erza says.

"Alright! That's it!", Narsu says.

"Natsu!", Erza says.

Natsu stops when a hand goes in front of him.

"No Natsu, you can fight him another time", Naruto says.

Natsu stops.

"Laxus, your selfish idiot", Naruto says.

"What?!", Laxus says getting angry.

"Did I stutter, you heard me", Naruto says.

Laxus disappears with lightening and appears in front of Naruto.

"You should watch what you say or you'll regret it", Laxus says.

"To selfish to even help your own guild members, I thought you wanted to be master but you are just some guy who thinks he gets everything he wants", Naruto says.

Laxus uses his top speed and try's to punch Naruto but he disappears in a yellow flash and appears by a table with a Kunai on it and puts the Kunai away.

"We can fight some other time Laxus but right now the guild needs rebuilding", Naruto says.

Laxus glares at Naruto and disappears by lightening.

"What's with them", Lucy says.

"Naruto and Laxus have been on bad blood for a while. It started when Naruto refused to help Laxus with his idea of making this guild the strongest guild. Ever since then they never liked each other, master interfered alot when there about to fight", Mira says.

"Laxus", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and if you don't have anything nice to say about this story keep it to your self.

Chapter 9

Naruto looks at the message. "I have to go to the council, it was called by Chairmen to see if I should be take Siegrains place and become the 7th Wizard Saint and he becomes the 8th", Naruto says to Erza.

"You should go", She said.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right", Naruto says.

"Like what?", Erzs says.

"They just made me a wizard saint and now want to make me the 7th. Something is going to happen, I can feel it. But I have to go, if I do I might find out about something", Naruto says leaving.

"I'll get back as soon as possible", Naruto says.

"Ok, make it back fast", Erza says.

"I will", Naruto says.

"Tobi, you stay with Erza. You will have a lot of fun", Naruto says.

"Tobi will be a good cat", Tobi says.

"Why do I get the feeling that everytine you say that you do something bad", Naruto says leaving.

AT THE COUNCIL AT NIGHT

"Can someone tell me who said I should be number 7", Naruto says.

"It was Ultear and she did give us good points", the Chairmen said.

Naruto's eyes narrow at Ultear.

"Can we hurry this up, I have a place to be at", Naruto says.

"Naruto, we will have to see a demonstration of your magic. Can you show us it",the Chairmen said.

"Fine", Naruto says and closes his eyes. When he opens them everyone feels an enormous pressure on them.

"This magic", Siegrain said surprised at the amount of magic he has.

"It's so powerful", Ultear says also surprised.

Naruto stops his magic.

"So...?", Naruto says waiting for an answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be the 7th Wizard Saint. Siegrain you will be the 8th Wizard Saint", The Chairmen said.

"I understand", Siegrain says.

"Ok, so can I go now", Naruto says.

"Yes, you may leave", The Chairmen says.

NARUTO LEAVS THE BUILDING

"I don't get it, why did they summon me for something like this. They could have just made me 7th in the beggining", Naruto says then his eyes widen.

"Could this have been a diversion... But for what", Naruto thinks and then he found the answer.

"Dammit, they didn't want me at the resort! I hope Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are alright!", Naruto thinks and starts running.

AT THE RESORT

When Naruto gets there he sees Natsu running out of the resort. Naruto runs over to gray.

"What happened!?", Naruto yells.

"Erza's been kidnapped", Gray says and Naruto eyes widen.

"Where are they taking her", Naruto says.

"They said something about the Tower of Heaven", Lucy said.

Naruto's face turned to shock.

"Oh no", Naruto says.

"What is it", Gray says.

"We have to get there fast", Naruto says and starts running.

TIME SKIP IN THE DAY TIME

Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia are on a boat.

"Say, do you think the people trapped in the cards have been rescued?", Lucy says.

"We let the military know before we left, so they're probably fine now", Gray said.

"I hope so", Lucy says.

"Where are we, anyway?!", Gray says.

"Have Juvia and her companions become lost?", Juvia says.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Natsu?", Lucy says then sees both Naruto and Natsu on the side of the boat looking like there about to throw up.

"We're relying on your nose, you know! Pull yourself together!", Gray says.

"How dare you betray the lovely Gray's expectations?", Juvia says.

"Damn...! I can't belive we let 'em knock us out and snatch Erza,Happy and Tobi... Talk about pathetic!", Gray said.

"It's hard to believe a wizard of Erza's level was defeated...", Juvia says.

"Huh? They didn't beat her! Don't act like you know about Erza!", Gray said.

"I-I'm sorry...!", Juvia says.

"Gray! Calm down!", Lucy says.

"They said they were old friends of Erza... We don't really know much about Erza ourselves...", Lucy says.

Natsu and Naruto get up.

"Huh?! What's this ominous feeling?!", Natsu says.

"I feel it to", Naruto said.

They see birds falling down from the sky.

"The birds!", Lucy says.

"What in the world...?", Gray said.

Then they see debris and dead fish in the water.

"The fish too?!", Gray says.

"Something's not right here", Juvia says.

"This debris... It's a Fiore military ship!", Gray says.

"I got a bad feeling about this...", Lucy says.

"Hey. Look...", Natsu says looking in the distance.

"Th-That's... the Tower of Heaven?!", Lucy says.

WATER DOME!

Juvia says and the water surrounds the boat.

"We can make landfall using this as camouflage", Juvia says.

"W-Wow!", Lucy says.

"Can't do this!", Natsu says getting sick.

"Me to", Naruto says also getting sick.

"We're almost there!", Lucy says.

"Geez. You've hot no sense of tension!", Gray said.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THERE ON THE ISLAND

"They have alot of lookouts", Gray says.

"Wanna charge at 'em?!", Natsu says.

"No! They have Erza, Happy and Tobi! We'll only put them in danger if we're not careful!", Lucy says.

"The odds sure are stacked against us...", Gray says.

"I found an underwater passage into the basement", Juvia says.

"Really?! Way to go!", Gray says.

"Juvia was praised! Not you!", Juvia says to Lucy.

"Yes, yes...", Lucy said.

"It's about a ten-minute swim underwater...", Juvia says.

"Oh, that's a piece o' cake", Natsu says.

"Yeah", Gray said.

"That's clearly out of the question!", Lucy says.

"Please put these on, then", Juvia says holding a big ball water.

"There's oxygen inside, so you can breath underwater with then", Juvia says.

"Man, your awesome!", Natsu says.

"Who are you, anyways?", Natsu says and Naruto face palms himself.

TIME SKIP

There all swimming under water.

"So now we're underneath that tower?", Gray says.

"Where are Erza, Happy and Tobi?", Natsu says.

"These sure are handy! But kinds silly", Lucy says.

"I'm impressed you made it here. I made yours smaller than the rest", Juvia says to Lucy.

"Hey, now...", Lucy says.

Then they see a guard on a flying monster.

"Intruders", the guard says.

"Uh oh!", Lucy says.

Then more guards arrive.

"Who the hell are you?!", the guard says.

"Guess our only option now is to fight!", Gray says.

"Yes!", Juvia says.

"Who the hell are we, you ask?! You don't know a superior opponent when you see one?!", Natsu says and hits the ground with a flaming hand to make it hard to see from all the dust.

"What?!", the guard says.

"We're Fairy Tail, you idiot!", Natsu says and all of them jump out of the smoke.

Natsu fires one of his attacks.

"Ouch! Hot!", the guards say.

ICE MAKE: Lance!

Gray yells fireing his ice at the enemy.

"So cold!", the guards say.

TITANIUM DRAGON CLUB

Naruto yells turning his hand into a club and extending it and it hits the guards. The smaller clubs come out of the big club hitting more of the guards.

"Swimsuit! Thank you", the guards says to Lucy.

OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!

Lucy says and Virgo appears.

"You called, Princess?", Virgo says.

"A maid! Get lost, swimsuit girl!", the guards say.

"Punish 'em", Lucy says to Virgo.

"As you wish...", Virgo says and she attacks them.

"Damn! She's...! Watch out! Blades don't work on her!", the guards say.

"How about this, them?! Blast her!", the guards say firing guns at Juvia.

But there guns did nothing to Juvia.

"What's with this girl?!", one of the guards say.

"Drip, drop... Water Slicer!", Juvia says hitting the guards.

All of them still are attack the guards.

"That takes care of most of them", Lucy says.

"Yep", Gray said.

"I hope this won't cause us more trouble. Oh, who am I kidding...", Lucy says.

"Do I need to be punished?", Virgo says.

"Where's Blocky?!", Natsu says to a guard.

Then a door opens and a path way comes down from the door way.

"Huh?", Natsu says.

"Is this a way of saying, "Come up"?", Gray says.

AFTER SOME TIME

"Blocky!", Natsu yells.

"Keep it down!", Lucy says.

"No point in sneaking around now after all the ruckus we caused below", Gray says eating food along with Natsu and Juvia.

"What are you eating?!", Lucy says.

"This appears to be a dining hall. You should eat too, Princess", Virgo says while Naruto grabs an apple and takes a bite.

"Oh, geez...", Lucy says.

"That door earlier was operated remotely with magic. It appears they're completely aware of our presence", Juvia says.

"Them why would they...?", Lucy says.

"Are they tryin to provoke is?", Gray says.

"Provoke?", Lucy says.

"Incidentally, Princess. I believe it's inappropriate to dress that way in the dining area", Virgo says.

"Inappropriate?!", Lucy says.

"Lets change your clothes...", Virgo says.

"What?! Right here?!", Lucy says.

"Oh, man... Gray says watching the whole thing and blushing.

"Don't look, my dear Gray!", Juvia says.

Naruto has his hands over his eyes and blushing. The reason why if Erza finds out she will kill him.

Lucy is wearing new cloths.

"This attire is from the celestial world", Virgo says.

"What do you think? Yes, I know, it looks good on me!", Lucy says.

"Wow, that's pretty cute!", Gray says.

"Juvia is mortified!", Juvia says.

"Your in loooove!", Virgo says.

"Don't talk like that!", Lucy, Gray and Juvia say together.

"Where did you learn to imitate Happy like that?", Natsu says.

"I pray your success, Princess", Virgo says.

"Thanks, Virgo!", Luch said and Virgo disappears.

"Honestly, I dunno how you guys can stand wearing wet cloths", Lucy says.

"This dries 'em quick", Gray says. Him and Naruto are standing by Natsu whose on fire.

"A human drying machine?!", Lucy says.

"There they are! The intruders!", guards say appearing from the door way.

Then there taken out by Erza.

"Erza!", Naruto, Natsu and Gray say.

"Your all right!", Lucy says.

"S-So cool...", Juvia says.

Erza has a surprised look seeing Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia.

"Wh-Why are you here?!", Erza says.

"What do you mean "why"...?", Lucy says.

"Ummm, Juvia is, uhh...", Juvia says.

"Leave! You don't belong in this place!", Erza says.

"Don't give us that crap, Erza! Running away after being ridiculed will only tarnish Fairy Tail's name! That blockhead has to pay!", Natsu says.

"I'm telling you to leave", Erza says.

"But", Lucy said.

"They took Happy and Tobi! We can't just leave now!", Natsu says.

"They have Happy and Tobi? Don't tell me it was Millianna...", Erza says.

"Where is this person?!", Natsu says.

"I-I'm not sure", Erza says.

"All right! I got it!", Natsu says.

"Got what?", Gray says.

"The fact that happys waiting for me!", Natsu yells running through the door way.

"H-Hey! Natsu...", Erza says.

"That moron!", Gray says.

"Natsu...", Juvia says.

"Lets go too!", Lucy says.

"No!", Erza says stopping everyone.

"Millianna is an incomparable cat lover. I can't imagine her harming Happy and Tobi. I'll take responsibility for bringing them back. The rest of you need to get away from here at once", Erza says.

"No! We can't leave without you!", Lucy says.

"This is my problem! I don't wish to drag you into it", Erza says.

"I'd say its a bit too late for that. You saw Natsu just now", Gray says.

"Erza... What is this tower? Who's Jellal?! If you don't want to tell us, that fine. They said they were your old friends, right? But we're your friends now. We'll always have your back, no matter what!", Lucy says.

"There you have it", Gray says.

"Leave...", Erza says.

"Erza!", Lucy says.

"This ain't like you, Erza. Just tell us to shut up and come along with you, like you always do. We'll lend you our strength! There's nothing wrong with feeling afraid once in a while! Even for you!", Gray says.

"Erza, it's time to tell them", Naruro says.

Erza turns around and she's crying.

"Erza...", Naruto says.

"I'm sorry... I'm going to vanish from this world, whether I win or lose this battle...", Erza says.

"Huh?!", Lucy says.

"What do you mean?!", Gray says.

"This is a future I can't fight... As such... As such, I will tell you everything while I still exist...", Erza says.

"Erza", Naruto thinks.

"This is the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. It happened over ten years ago... A black magic cult began constructing it in order to cast a forbidden spell that can bring the dead back to life. It required many human sacrifices, who they also used as slave labor to amplify the amount of magic energy. I was one of the sacrifices here when I was little. One by one, people who tried to escape or resist disappeared. I never felt at ease. I was always afraid. Even so, I made friends I could trust... Even if it was for but a brief time. It was around then that I met Jellal", Erza says.

AFTER ALL SHE SAID

"We stood up for freedom... To save Jellal... Back then, was our leader... He had a strong sense of justice... I looked up to him. However... At some point, it was as if Jellal had become another person entirely... If you could call a person truly "evil"...then that is what I would call Jellal.", Erza says.

AFTER ERZA'S FLASHBACK

"I... Will fight Jellal", Erza says.

"Erza... You still have feelings for him", Naruto thinks sadly.

"Hold on, Erza! That Zeref guy you mentioned...!", Gray says.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of him", Erza said.

"Th-That monster that came out the Lullaby... They called it one of Zeref's demons!", Lucy says.

"That's not all. Deliora was most likely a demon from the Book of Zeref as well", Erza says.

"Are you saying Jellal is trying to revive that same Zeref?", Juvia says.

"I don't understand his motive, but according to Sho, a former friend of mine, they're supposed to become rulers in heaven once Zeref is revived...", Erza says.

"This "former friend" business just doesn't make any sense to me... Wasn't Jellal the traitor, not you?", Lucy says.

"He must've fed them false information once I was gone. But I did leave them for eight whole years... That still makes me a traitor", Erza said.

"But you did it for their sake! Yet...!", Lucy says but Erza cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter now, Lucy. If I defeat Jellal, it will all be over", Erza says.

Naruto and Gray share a look.

"What Erza said. Even if she beats Jellal, she sounded like she will still disappear. No! I can't let that happen, I will protect her, if I can't Natsu can", Naruto thinks.

Then Sho walks in.

"Wh-What's with that story, Sister...?", Sho says.

"Sho...", Erza said.

"Are you trying to get your friends' sympathy with that nonsense?! It's a load of crap! The truth was nothing like that! You blew up our boats and escaped on your own! We all would've need up on the bottom of the sea had Jellal not caught wind of your betrayal! Jellal said this is the fate of those who don't learn to use magic I. The proper way! He said you got drunk with the power of magic and that now you're trying to cast off everything in your past, us included!", Sho says.

"Jellal said that?", Gray says.

"What a load of crap", Naruto said.

"Would the Erza you know really have done something like that?", Lucy says.

"W-What would you know?! You don't know anything about us! Jellal's words were my only salvation! That's why I spent eight long years finishing this tower! For Jellal's sake... You're saying... it was all a lie...? That your right... and that Jellal is wrong...?!", Sho says.

"That's right", a new voice said.

Simon appears.

"You!", Gray says but is stopped by Juvia.

"Please wait, my dear Gray. This gentleman know he was attacking your double back then", Juvia says.

"What...?!", Gray says.

"As a dark spell-caster, he surely saw everything clearly. Ascertaining that truth was another reason Juvia came here", Juvia says.

"I'd expect no less from a member of Phantom's renowned Element 4", Simon said.

"What does this mean?", Sho says.

"Sho... I did it to bring everyone to this tower without rousing your suspicions.", Simon says.

"Wh-Why? Why would you...?", Sho says.

"Sho...", Simon says putting a hand on his shoulder.

CUE FAIRY TAIL THEME KIZUNA

"Jellal has everyone fooled. I decided to play along until the time was right", Simon said.

"Simon... You were...!", Erza says.

"I always beloved in you, Erza. For eight years straight...", Simon says and they shake hands.

"I'm happy to see you again, Erza. From the bottom of my heart", Simon says.

"Simon...", Erza said and they hug.

Naruto smiles.

"How...?", Sho says and Erza stops hugging Simon and everyone looks at him.

"How can everyone have so much faith in you? Why... Why couldn't I believe in you, Sister...?", Sho says and he makes a fist and hits the ground.

"Damn it Ahhhhhhhhhh! What's real?! What should I believe in?! Ahhhhhhhh!", Sho screams and starts to cry.

"I realize its difficult to accept everything all at once. But I will say this... Over the past eight years, I never once forgot about any of you", Erza says and hugs Sho.

"I'm sorry I was so helpless... I'm sorry I was so weak...", Erza says.

"But now you can do something. Isn't that right?", Simon said and Erza nods.

"I've been waiting for this moment. For mighty wizards to gather here...", Simon says.

"Mighty wizards?", Lucy said.

"We're going to fight Jellal... All working together", Simon says and Naruto, Gray, Lucy and Juvia nod.

Erza stops hugging Sho and stands up.

"First, we must prevent the Salamander and the others from clashing", Simon said.

FAIRY TAIL THEME KIZUNA END

"Then lets do it, it's time to stop Jellal", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I don't except flaming. And sorry if they talk a lot I'm copying the show.

Chapter 10

There outside the tower and running up the stairs to find Natsu, Happy and Tobi.

"Damn! Both Wally and Millianna have shut off communication! I have no way of telling where they are now!", Simon says.

"Communication?", Lucy said.

"Telepathic communication magic, no doubt", Juvia says.

"Jellal, you will pay for this", Naruto thinks.

"Hey, can we really trust this guy? I accept he didn't try to kill us and all, but...", Gray says.

"I didn't intend to make excuses", Simon says hearing what Gray said.

"You heard, huh?", Gray said.

"A wizard that could be killed that easily would never stand a chance against Jellal. Plus, I'm certain that Natsu won't die", Simon says.

"Umm... but what about me?", Lucy says.

"None of you are aware of Natsu's true strength. Once the true strength of a dragon settles inside Natsu, evil will fall!", Simon says.

Naruto smiles

"I already know", Naruto says.

Everyone looks at Naruto.

"From the first day I met him I knew he would become strong. Even now he's getting stronger", Naruto says speeding up.

TIME SKIP INSIDE THE TOWER.

There running inside the tower when the intercom went on.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, ruler of this Tower. Both sides have arranged their playing pieces", Jellal says.

"It's Jellal. He's talking so the whole tower can hear him", Simon said.

"So, shall we begin... "Heaven's Game"? The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice in a ceremony to revive Zeref", Jellal says.

"Jellal...!", Sho says getting angry.

"In other words, once the door to heaven opens, I win. But, if you are able to prevent that, then you win. However, that by itself wouldn't make for a very fun game. So I have brought three warriors here", Jellal says.

"Three warriors?! Who are they?!", Simon said.

"The only way to reach me is through them. In other words, this is a three-on-nine battle royale. One final note... There is a chance that the council will attack this location from the satellite square... Using Etherion, the ultimate, all-destroying magic", Jellal says.

"This isn't good, if they fire that we're done for", Naruto says.

"It's unclear how much time we have left. However, should the Etherion hit, it will mean destruction... "Game over" without any winners", Jellal says.

"What are they thinking...?!", Lucy said.

"Etherion, you say?! The council would do that...? It's not possible!", Erza said.

Then Sho seals Erza in his card.

"Erza!", Naruto and Gray say.

"Sho! What are you doing?!", Simon says.

"Now, then. Let us play", Jellal says and the intercom ends.

"I won't let anyone touch Sis!", Sho says.

"Hey! Sho!", Erza said from inside the card.

"I'll defeat Jellal myself!", Sho says running the other direction.

"Stop! You can't do it alone!", Simon says running after him.

"Sho's asking for a death wish", Naruto says and runs to.

"It doesn't make any sense it sounds to me like Jellal is hoping for Etherion to fire. He has to have a plan to use the Etherion. He wouldn't just do all of this for nothing", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Gray appear in a room with cages. They see some kind of owl guy eating Natsu.

"What is the thing", Gray says.

"I have no idea", Naruto said.

"You guys are here", Simon says.

"What is it doing to Natsu", Gray says.

They see the owl eating Natsu and swallow him.

"He swallowed him whole?!", Happy and Tobi say.

"I digest the magic energy of my prey!", the owl man says.

"Give Natsu back!", Happy says flying at the owl man.

"Fire Hoot", the owl says firing fire at Happy and hitting him.

"That's...!", Simon said.

"Happy!", Gray said.

Tobi flys to happy and try's to help him up.

"Did he digest the Salamander's magic and absorb its powers?!", Simon says.

"How did you like that?!", Owl says.

"Th-This is the true strength of an assassin guild...?!", Simon says.

"This is the end!", Owl says firing fire at Tobi and Happy. The attack hits and the cage falls.

Tobi opens his eyes and sees Naruto holding him.

"It's ok, I got you", Naruto says.

"Man, that fire's hot!", Gray says holding Happy.

"G-Gray...!", Happy says.

"Oh! Two new arrival's?", Owl says.

"Weren't you guys supposed to go after Sho and Erza?!", Gray says.

This guy got in the way!", Simon said.

"We gotta find 'em fast!", Gray said and jumped down from the cage. "Jellal was talking about sacrificing Erza, you know! I really doubt anyone can beat Erza when she's serious... But she's completely defenseless stuck inside that card!", Gray says.

"I chose the wrong time to reveal the truth to Sho... I never imagined he would go berserk like that...", Simon said.

"Gray... Help Natsu...", Happy says.

Gray stands up.

"Man, you always have to give us trouble... You should know better by now, you damn fire freak! Naruto he's mine!", Gray says.

"Fine", Naruto says while holding Tobi.

"Thump! The digestion is starting! Ten minutes until the Salamander's body is dissolved into nothing! And then his magic will be all mine!", Owl says.

"Not if intake care of you first l!", Gray says jumping in front of the Owl Man.

"Impudent boy!", Owl says.

ICE MAKE: LANCE!

Grays says firing lances at the Owl.

FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Owl says and fires fire at Gray.

"Get out of the way! His magic's on the same level ad the Salamander's!", Simon said.

The fire hits the lances and destroys them then it hits Gray.

"Can you use ice inside fire!", Owl says continuing the Roar.

"Gray!", Simon, Happy and Toni say together.

"It's no use! If your one of the Salamander's friends, them you know just how powerful these flames are!

"Naruto help gray", Simon says.

"No", Naruto said.

"What?!", Simon says.

"He asked me that he wants to fight him alone and I will honor that. Just watch, Gray won't lose. I have complete faith in him", Naruto says.

The fire freezes.

"The fire froze!", Simon said.

"You call this Natsu's fire? Don't make me laugh, you lousy imitator!", Gray says.

"Such magic energy! I'm going to capture you too!", Owl says and jumps at Gray and begins to put him in his mouth.

"Gray", Simon, Happy and Tobi say together.

The owl's mouth begins to freeze.

"Wha...?! So cold!", Owl says and Gray gets out of his mouth and jumps away.

"We don't have time to waste here! We hafts get to Erza right away!", Gray says and charges at the Owl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", Gray says and his arm right arm pulled back.

"Here goes!", Owl says.

Gray and Owl Man fists connect and Gray gets pushed away.

"Out of the way!", Gray says and his right hand his covered in sharp ice and his left elbow is covered in ice and its sharp. Gray jumps at Owl.

ICE BLADE: SEVEN-STRIKE DANCE!

Gray yells and begins spinning and hitting owl.

Gray lands on the ground and the ice disappears.

Owl goes flying and spits out Natsu. Owl hits a cage and goes through it.

"He did it!", Happy says.

"I told you", Naruto says smiling.

"Natsu!", Happy says while he's at Natsu.

"I-Incredible...", Simon says.

"Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail. To keep from shedding any more tears!", Gray says.

Gray falls to one knee.

"Damn...", Gray said.

"Gray!", Happy says.

"We gotta hurry... and find Erza...", Gray says getting up but falls down.

"Gray! Pull yourself together!", Happy says.

"Natsu! Get up!", Happy says pushing Natsu.

"Everything's spinning...!", Natsu says with swirls in his eyes.

"You joined a great guild, Erza...", Simon says.

"You got that right", Naruto says smiling.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Natsu and Simon are outside the tower. Walking up the steps.

"Wha...?!", Natsu says.

"Are you awake, Natsu?", Simon says with Natsu on his back.

"Last I remember, a weird vehicle caught me and...", Natsu stops and looks like he's about to throw up.

"Stop! Don't get sick just the memory!", Simon says.

"Fukuro are you after that, but then Grat saved you", Simon says.

"Gray did?!", Natsu says.

"His name was Fukuro? I thought it was Owl man? Never mind just continue", Naruto said.

"But Gray suffered quite a lot of damage himself... Those cats are taking him out of here", Simon says.

"Argh! I can't believe this! I lost to him but Gray won?!", Natsu yells.

"You didn't exactly "lose." He just swallowed you", Simon said.

"He's gonna hold it over me for a whole month now! He's that petty of a person! Dammit!", Natsu says.

"Oh, geez...", Simon says.

"I can't accept this! I need a rematch! I gotta fight that birdbrain again!", Natsu says but then he gets dragged by Simon pulling his scarf.

"This isn't the time for that!", Simon says.

"Say, who are you, anyway?", Natsu says.

"Simon. One of Erza's old friends", Simon says.

"Oh, okay! Nice to mettcha!", Natsu says.

Simon holds his side.

"Are you hurt?!", Natsu says.

"N-Never mind me... Listen closely, Natsu, Naruto... I just got word from Wally. They found Lucy, Juvia and a member of Trinity Raven all knocked out", Simon said.

"Lucy was?!", Natsu says.

"They were confused at first because they weren't aware of the situation, but they're going to take them out of the tower now", Simon said.

"I didn't get to do anything!", Natsu says.

"Yup", Naruto said.

"That LEAVS only Jellal now. Erza is on her way to him as we speak", Simon says.

"Erza is?!", Natsu said.

"She intends to settle everything all by herself. Those two have a quarrel to resolve that spins eight years. It might be their destiny to fight each other. But Jellal is too powerful. Please, help Erza.

"Forget it", Natsu said.

"Wha...?! Damn you!", Simon said holding Natsu by the scarf.

"You refuse to help Erza, your own friend?!", Simon says.

"He's Erza's enemy; she can handle him on get own. I have no right to butt in", Natsu says.

"No...", Simon says letting go.

"Erza can't defeat Jellal!", Simon says.

"Huh?! Don't you dare insult her!", Natsu says getting angry.

"You have it all wrong! I'm boy talking about strength and magic here!", Simon said.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

"Erza is still trying to save Jellal. I know she is... Because she isn't able to hate him. Jellal is a cunning man. He won't hesitate to use Erza's feelings to his advantage. That not the half of it, though. As you know, the council is preparing to strike this location with an Etherion blast. If that happens, everyone in the tower will be wiped out. According to Sho, we have about ten minutes left", Simon said.

"What?!", Naruto and Natsu said.

"Erza said to get everyone away, then went ahead on her own. You know Erza very well yourself. I don't want to believe it, but she might intend to use the Etherion blast to take Jellal down with her", Simon said.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Where is Erza?!", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE ETHERION BLAST

Erza is about to be fully swallowed by the tower. Jellal has his back turned.

"Jellal!", Erza yells.

Then Natsu pulls Erza out.

"Whoa, there!", Natsu said.

"Erza's a Fairy Tail wizard! I won't let you have her!", Natsu says.

Jellal then feels an enormous magic on him. His eyes narrow and he turns to see Naruto with an angry face. Naruto jumps over Jellal to Natsu's side.

Natsu, Naruto...", Erza says.

"Man... What are you doing? Lucy's gonna have more rent problems if we don't hurry back and start working again", Natsu says.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't move...", Erza said.

"What?!", Natsu said and then gains an evil smile. He begins tickling Erza.

"Your always giving me a real thrashing! Now it's payback time!", Natsu says.

"S-Stop...!", Erza says after she stops laughing.

"Natsu, Naruto... You need to get away from here immediately...", Erza says.

"Nope. If you can't handle this, then I will for you", Natsu says.

"Natsu I'm helping", Naruto says.

"No, I want to fight him by myself. I can take him", Natsu says with a serious face.

"Fine, but I'm going to step in when there's an opening", Naruto says.

"Fine", Natsu said.

"No... You don't stand a chance. You don't know anything about him...", Erza says.

"What, I need to know him to beat him?", Natsu says.

"Please... Do as I ask...", Erza says and Natsu helps her up.

"Wh-What are you...?", Erza says.

"Erza. I don't know you at all, either. But... I can still win!", Natsu says and punches Erza in the stonach knocking her out.

Naruto helps put Erza down.

"You're even foolhardier than the rumors say. Are you satisfied, harming your own friend who can't even move?", Jellal says.

"Erza... Was crying", Natsu says and his fist catches on fire.

"She was acting weak... And her voice was trembling... I don't wanna see Erza like that. Erza should only but strong and fierce. I want her to be her usual self when she wakes up from her bad dream... So in going to fight now!", Naruto says.

"Intresting. Show me your power as a dragon wizard!", Jellal says.

Natsu and Jellal begin fighting.

"Igneel are you watching Natsu, You must be. You and I know that someday Natsu will surpass you", Naruto thinks watching the fight.

"Is that the best you can do?", Jellal throws his coat off and says to Natsu.

"Natsu Dragne, son of Igneel... I had hoped to get a taste of the destructive might of a Dragon Slayer before destroying you with my own two hands, but if this is all it is, then there's nothing further to fear", Jellal says.

"Say what?!", Natsu said running at Jellal.

METEOR!

Jellal says and moves even faster then before.

"Bastard!", Natsu says trying to hit him.

Natsu gets knocked to the ground.

"Damn! He's to fast! I can't rely on my eyes here!", Natsu says and starts running.

"Smell... Sound... Touch... Prediction... Concentration! Concentration!", Natsu opens his eyes.

"There!", Natsu throws a fire punch but misses. Jellal appears behind Natsu.

"You will never land another attack on me!", Jellal says and fires a barrage of punches at Natsu.

"This is the end. I will show you true destructive magic...", Jellal says and heads up.

"May the seven stars bring judgment upon you!  
Seven Star Sword... Grand Chariot!", Jellal yells and seven circles appear in the sky and connect. They fire beams at Natsu.

Natsu falls down and hits the ground. Jellal lands on the ground.

"That spell has as much energy as a meteor strike. I'm impressed his body is still intact. I suppose I went a little overboard. I can't afford to damage the  
R-System any further. The magic energy is beginning to leak... We must make haste. Isn't that right, Erza?", Jellal says making his way to Naruto and Erza. But stops and sees own bald being thrown. Jellal turns around and sees Natsu. Natsu throws another pebble but can't seem to get up. One of the pebbles hit Jellal.

"I just landed an attack on you... So, wrecking this tower err, lacrima would be bad, huh?", Natsu says.

"This isn't your lucky day!", Natsu yells and punchs the ground and a big crack appears.

"Stop!", Jellal yells.

"Destroying stuff is what Fairy Tail wizards are best at! I'm all fired up now! More than ever before!", Natsu says with his right hand on fire.

"You damn brat...!", Jellal says angrily.

"Nice one Natsu", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, NO FLAMING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter. And the people who leave a review saying Supert history and do a beta. No, I am not gonna do that so stop asking me.

Chapter 11

"I'm all fired up now! More than ever before!", Natsu says.

"You damn brat...! I'll put an instant end to you! You will regret defying me on your way to hell!", Jellal says.

"I'm pretty confident in my toughness. Go ahead! Do your worst!", Natsu yells.

"Jellal doesn't get it, Dragon Slayers can't be taken down by a few attacks. We will just keep getting back up", Naruto thinks.

Natsu is blocking an attack and Erza wakes up.

"Natsu!", Erza yells.

The attack stops and Natsu is standing. He starts running at Jellal.

"What's the matter?! That all you got?! Can't fight all out 'cause your afraid of wrecking the tower?! Gonna have to do better than that!", Natsu says.

"Enough of your pretentiousness, boy!", Jellal says and fires a blast sending Natsu back.

FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!

Natsu yells and aims at the ground.

"He's...attacking the tower!", Erza says.

"I spent... I spent eight long years constructing this, and now you've gone and...!", Jellal says.

"Tough luck. Like I told you before, destroying stuffs our specialty...", Natsu says tiredly.

"You will pay!", Jellal yells and puts his hands in the air.

"Wh-What is this magic?! It's making me sick...!", Natsu says.

Naruto looks behind and sees his shadow stretching.

"Not good", Naruto thinks.

"Oh no! This magic...!", Erza says and Naruto moves.

He gets in front of Natsu.

TITANIUM DRAGON SCALES

Naruto's body is covered in titanium and he has a hands crossed.

"Prepare to plummet into infinate darkness, dragon wizards!", Jellal says and a dark circle appears above Jellal.

"Jellal!", Erza says and moves in front of Natsu and Naruto.

"Are you able to kill me?! You need my body to revive Zeref, don't you?!", Erza says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yes... The general requirement is a body of a wizard comparable to one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But it no longer needs to be you now. All three of you shall be obliterated!", Jellal says and continues to power his attack.

"Oh no, Erza", Naruto thinks.

"Erza! Move!", Natsu says.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I'll protect you two!", Erza says.

"Stop!", Naruto and Natsu yell.

HEAVENLY BODY SPELL... ALTAIRIS!

Jellal yells and throws the attack.

"Erza!", Naruto and Natsu say together.

Then Simon appears in front of Erza and blocks the attack. After the the dust clears, Simon is standing there with his arms extended.

"Y-You... Simon...?", Erza said.

"Erza...", Simon says and falls back and it's the ground.

"Simon", Erza says and runs to his side.

"You were still crawling around here, you little pest?", Jellal says.

"Why didn't you escape...?! Simon!", Erza says.

"He knew what would happen to him if he blocked it", Naruto thinks.

"I-I'm glad... I always wanted... To be helpful to you... someday...", Simon says and coughs.

"I understand! Just don't talk anymore!", Erza says sadly.

"You were the only person... Who made me smile", Simon says.

"Don't die on me...", Erza says.

"Simon!", Erza yells and one last tear falls down Simon's eye and his eye closes. Simon's head falls to the right.

"Noooooooooooooo", Erza yells and cry's.

"Eheh..ehehahaha what a perfectly foolish thing to do! He tried to play the valiant hero but his death won't change a thing! Simon gave his life to save yours but he should have known I'm not letting neither of you leave this tower ali-", Jellal is cut off getting punched in the face by Natsu.

"Shut up!", Natsu yells punching Jellal and sending him flying and hits the Tower Ehrgerio.

"Ahhhhh", Jellal says in pain. Jellal gets up and sees Natsu eating the Etherion.

"I can't believe this. He's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast", Jellal says and Natsu swallows.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natsu yells and his power increases. Natsu hits the ground and the blast heads for Jellal. Jellal doges it. Them Natsu holds his throat and falls to his knees, he starts rolling on the ground.

"How could you be so stupid! Ethernano is made out of all types of elemental magic, it'll poison you!", Erza says.

"Ahhhhhhhh", Natsu yells holding his throat.

"What an idiot, did he really think he'd be able to power up by consuming elements other then his own. It will certainly make my job easier if he kills himself", Jellal says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Natsu yells and is consumed by his fire taking the shape of a dragon.

"Ahhhh", Natsu yells and scaled start to appear.

"Is that Dragonforce", Naruto thinks.

Natsu launches at Jellal and knees himself in the face. "You made Erza cry!", Natsu yells jumping on the Ethernano and jumping to Jellal hitting him through the floor.

"Natsu", Naruto thinks.

Naruto's right hand glows white. Erza looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when the glows dissapears.

Now Naruto arm is covered in Titanium with no scales. But the weird part is his hand looks like a dragons head.

"Naruto, what happened to your arm", Erza says shocked.

"Erza, me and Natsu promised Simon we would protect you"? Naruto says and the dragon head opens its mouth and starts to focus magic creating a red ball. Then Natsu and Jellal come through the floor.

"I won't lose, not to you!", Jellal yells and kicks Natsu away.

"I'm destined to creat a land of freedom! I know because of my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believed him! There's a reason why I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence! It's because I am the chosen one! Once he's been resurrected, we'll work together to crest a land that's truly free!", Jellal yells.

"And your gonna do that by taking away everyone else's rights in the world!", Natsu yells.

"If that's what has to be done in order to change this world into a better place then so be it! I couldn't care less for people like you!", Jellal yells making a magic circle.

"He's casting the Abyss Break?! Your going to destroy the tower and everything inside it?!", Erza yells.

"I'll just spend eight years creating another! No, this one will take five! Zeref! Your time shall come!", Jellal yells but stops.

Naruto notices it, "an opening", Naruto thinks.

The magic circle dissapears.

Then Jellal sees Natsu coming right toward him.

"You'll never know what it means to be free, not as long as your posses by that spirit! Why're you letting them manipulate you! You can do it Jellal, free yourself", Natsu yells punching Jellal in the face and making him go higher up.

Jellal then heard behind him.

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!

Jellal turns and sees Naruto above him and pointing his arm at Jellal.

TITANIUM DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells and he fires a giant blast at Jellal. Jellal gets hits and he hits the ground hard going through the floors.

Natsu and Naruto both land. Naruto's hand looks normal now.

Naruto and Natsu turn to Erza and smile.

Natsu falls to his knees. And begins to fall.

Erza begins to run to Natsu.

"Natsu!", Erza yells and catches Natsu. Natsu's scales disappear.

"You truly are amazing...", Erza says then the place start to shake.

Erza picks up Natsu. She looks at Simon's dead body.

"Simon", Erza says.

"No time, we have to leave", Naruto yells.

They begin running.

A blast appears and Naruto pushed Erza out of the way but got hit by it and got knocked out.

Erza punches the ground.

"Damn! Is this the end?!", Erza says.

Then Erza starts to go in the Etherion.

Then Natsu wakes up. Natsu stands up.

"Erza...", Natsu says.

"Natsu?!", Erza says.

"Wh-What are you doing, Erza? Your body's going into the Lacrima...", Natsu says.

"This is the only way to stop the Etherion", Erza said.

"Stop the Etherion...?", Natsu says looking around.

"Yes. Look around us. The Etherion is out of control and will destroy the tower in an enormous explosion ant minute now! But if I can merge with the Etherion and restrain it...!", Erza says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Are you insane?! If you do that, you'll...!", Natsu says.

"Argh!", Erza yells with her hand still in the Lacrima.

"Erza!", Natsu yells and starts to run but falls.

"Don't worry about a thing. I will stop it!", Erza says going deeper in the Lacrima.

"Stop! Erza!", Natsu yells and gets closer to Erza.

Naruto's eyes open and he gets up fast. Naruto looks and sees Erza in the Lacrima.

"ERZA!", Naruto yells and runs to Natsu's side and falls to his knees.

"Naruto... Natsu...", Erza says and touches Naruto's cheek.

"I can't even imagine my life without Fairy Tail. If it weren't for you two and the others I wouldn't be here today", Erza says.

"Erza", Naruto and Natsu say. Erza pulls her hand back.

"If I can save you all, I won't hesitate for even a moment. I will gladly... Give up this body!", Erza says and is consumed by the Etherion.

"Erza! Come out, Erza!", Natsu yells and is banging on the Etherion.

"Erza, please don't do this, I can't lose you", Naruto yells also banging on the Etherion.

"Erza!", Naruto and Natsu scream and they continue to bang on it. Naruto and Natsu cry.

"Erza!", Naruto and Natsu scream then there was an explosion.

OUTSIDE ETHERION BEING FIRED IN THE SKY.

Ezra wakes up.

"Where am I", Erza says and sees Naruto looking the other direction. "Naruto?", Erza says and she looks the other way and sees the others coming towards them, "Erza!", they say.

"But, this doesn't make any sense. Does this mean I'm, still alive", Erza looks and sees Natsu carrying her.

"Natsu?", Erza says.

Natsu puts Erza down.

"We feel the same way you do. And we know everyone else does to. Promise us you'll never do something like this again", Natsu says.

"I won't", Erza says.

"Promise!", Natsu yells with tears going down her eyes.

"I promise... thank you... Natsu, Naruto", Erza says and puts her head with Natsu's.

Naruto smiles and tears are coming down his eyes.

TIME SKIP

"You think he's gonna be ok", Gray says.

"I can't believe he's been sleeping for the last three says", Lucy says.

"Yeah, but that's what he gets for eating all that Ethernano", Gray says.

"Natsu sits up from the bed.

"Say that again and I'll smack ya", Natsu says.

"Your awake", Happy says but Natsu falls back asleep.

"That pink just woke up to pick a fight with me!", Gray said.

"Yup", Tobi says.

"Ahahahah", Lucy laughs.

"I know I already said this. I'm sorry for causing such trouble", Erza says.

"Ah, you don't have to keep apologizing to us", Lucy says.

"Where's your friend, I wanted to thank her", Erza says to gray.

"You talking about Juvia, she left a whole ago. She wanted to go to Fairy Tail and talk to gramps about sighing up for the guild", Gray says.

"I see", Erza says and looks down.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is on a couch reading his book with everyone in the room when he feels someone staring at him he looks and sees Millianna staining at him.

"What?", Naruto says uncomfortable.

"Hmmmmmmmm", Millanna says.

"What?", Naruto says getting more uncomfortable.

"Cute!", Millianna says and hugs Naruto.

"Wait what!", Naruto says.

"You have whiskers like a cat. It's cute", Millianna says and starts to rub his whiskers then Naruto sits down and his eyes close and he starts to purr.

Everyone is starring at Naruto with wide eyes. They all turn white. With sweat drops.

Erza goes to Naruto's other side and starts rubbing his cheek and Naruto purrs more. Erza blushes.

"Whoa. Is Naruto part cat", Happy says.

"Aye", Tobi says.

"That's my line", Happy says to Tobi.

"You never said I could use it", Tobi says.

"Happy is a good cat", Happy says and Tobi gets angry.

"That's my line", Tobi says.

"Says who", Happy said.

"Says me!", Tobi says and attacks Happy.

Erza and Millianna stop rubbing Naruto's cheek and Naruto blinks his eyes.

"What just happened?", Natito said.

"You were purring like a cat", Gray says.

"What?!", Naruto says shocked.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is at the beach watching Erza say goodbye to her friends. Then he sees her switch to one of her armors.

"However, there are three rules to the member who choses to leave the Fairy Tail guild must abide by", Erza says.

"What do you mean leave, we never officially joined it", Wally says.

"Number 1, never share sensitive information about the guild, with anyone so long as you live. Number 2, never contact any clients you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain. Number 3, although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your lives to the fullest. That means you must treat everyday as though it was your last in this world", Erza says are starts crying.

"Never forget your Fairy Tail friends. Treasure them as long as you live. Let the Fairy Tail Fare Well begin now!", Erza says.

"Yes mam", Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Naruto say. They begin firing attacks in the sky and it explodes.

"May all you journeys bring you joy", Erza says.

"Here goes", Gray yells firing his ice in the air.

"Watch this", Lucy says firing her magic in the air.

"I wish we could stay together forever. But deep down I know I'll only hold you back. I don't want that after all those years stuck in that tower, you deserve to finally be free", Erza says.

"We'd never think you'd hold us back!", Millianna says crying.

"If we were to stay with ya, we'd remind you of painful memory's", Wally says crying and Sho is crying to.

"But I have so much more than painful memory's with you. What we went through made us stronger and brought us closer. I will always HD into those memory's, both the good and the bad. I wish you the best of luck and happiness in your new lives. This isn't goodbye, I know we'll meet again!", Erza says.

"We'll miss you sister!", Sho yells.

"Hope to see you soon Erzy Werzy", Millianna yells.

"Yeah, we'll meet again someday. I can know that", Wally says.

"I'll be waiting", Erza says.

TIME SKIP

Everyone is staring at the new guild.

"Wow", Lucy says.

"We'll this is a surprise", Erza said.

"They fixed it", Natsu and Happy say.

"Yup", Naruto and Tobi say.

"There it is Fairy Tails new guild hall", Gray says.

"Hey guys, me and Tobi will check the place out", Naruto says leaving the group with Tobi and they went inside.

Naruto gets his most favorit meal. Ramen. Naruto walks through the guild. Naruto's eyes widen when he sees Gajeel and a Fairy Tail mark on his arm. He's sitting at a table.

"So you joined the guild", Naruto says and sits down at the table with Tobi at his side. Gajeel looks at Naruto.

"So what", Gajeel says.

"It's good to have you on our side. Dragon Slayers should stick together. Remember what you said to me. We are brothers", Naruto says and sticks his fist out. Gajeel smiles and makes a fist and they fist bump. Then they hear the other voices.

"Gajeel!", Natsu yells.

"Why did you let him in here gramps!", Gray yells.

"Calm down, I asked him to come with me", Juvia says.

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for what happened to out guild hall", Erza says and Gajeel looks away.

"There still mad at you Gajeel", Naruto says.

"There a into no way, I can't work with somebody I can't trust", Natsu says standing right by Gajeel.

Gajeel turns his head and he's facing Natsu.

"What's the big deal, it's not like I want to be your buddy", Gajeel says.

"Man that's cooled", Narsu says.

"The only reason I'm here, is to get work. I hate this guild and everyone in it but times are tuff and I had no choice but to join", Gajeel says.

"Shut up loser", Natsu says.

"Wow, they still act like idiots", Naruto thinks.

Natsu leaves and Gajeel sits back down. The lights turn off and Mira appears on stage. She starts to sing.

"This is good right Gajeel. Gajeel?", Naruto says seeing Gajeel left the seat. Naruto ignores it and starts eating his ramen.

After Mira finishs the lights turn off and when they come back on Gajeel appears wearing a white suit and hate with a guitar.

"You have got to be kidding me", Naruto says.

"Gajeel starts to sing.

"This song is terrible, god where the hell did he come up with these lyrics. My ears burn", Naruto thinks.

Gajeel is still singing but is stopped by a table being thrown at him.

"Finally, the song stops! Gajeel you suck at singing!", Naruto yells.

"What did you say!", Gajeel said.

"You heard me! I sai-", Naruto said but gets cut off getting an iron club to the face.

"You were saying", Gajeel says snuff but that stops when he sees a dark aura around Naruto.

"You... Spilled my ramen", Naruto says and is staring at the ramen on the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU!", Naruto yells and launches himself at Gajeel. They begin to fight.

Gray stand up saying "Gajeel, Naruto stop already!", but unknown to him he made Erza drop her strawberry cake and Elfman stepped on it.

"Happy is a good cat", Happy says watching the fight but then Tobi attacks Happy for stealing his line.

AFTER A FEW MORE SECOND THE WHOLE GUILD TURNED INTO A BATTLE ROYALE

AFTER THE FIGHT

Naruto is watching Gajeel letting Jet and Jroy hit him. Then Laxus appears and attacks him. Laxus fires a lightening attack at Levi but what surprised Naruto was Gajeel blocking the attack. Gajeel begins walking away then falls but is caught he looks and sees Naruto helping him up.

"You did good", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

During Episode 42

Naruto is looking at his necklace. He's wereing two. One from the wizard saint and the other is a green stone (same as tsunades necklace) naruto got that from Draco.

"Seems I'm not using my magic at its full power. It will take time for me to learn how to draw out my full power", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP TO DAY OF HARVEST FESTIVAL.

"Come on Tobi", Naruto says seeing Tobi done eating fish.

"Ok", Tobi says and goes to Naruto's side.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with the others watching The Miss Fairy Tail Contest.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Our fairy beauty pageant the Miss Fairy Tail Contest is about to begin! I, the sand wizard Max, will be your host today!", Max says.

"Why would you be interested in this?", Gray said to Natsu.

"He's a man!", Elfman says.

"Entry #1 An exotic beauty with an otherworldly stomach! Cana Alberona!", Max says and alot of people cheer.

"Now she'll use her magic to appeal to the audience!", Max says.

The cards from cana's hand starts to fly and wrap around her body.

"Oh! The cards are concealing her body...! And she's changed into a swimsuit!", Max says.

"The drinking money is as good as mine!", Cana says.

"Entry #2! Although she's a newcomer, she has S-Class abilities! The breathtaking beauty of precipitation... Juvia Lockser!", Max says.

Juvia's body turns into water and she appears wearing a swimsuit.

"Oh! She created the perfect scene for a swimsuit!", Max says.

"Are you watching, my dear Gray?!", Juvia says.

"I wonder when Gray will ask out Juvia", Naruto thinks.

"Entry #3! The guilds prized poster girl, whose beauty has enraptured the entire continent! Mirajane!", Max says.

"Been waiting for this! She's a top contender! It's her, in the flesh!", some people say.

"Now for her appeal time!", Max says.

"Transformation magic is my specialty, so I'm going to transform!", Mira says and covers her face.

"Happy face! Aye!", Mira says with her face looking like Happy's. then she changes to gajeel's face."Gajeel's face!", Mira says.

Happy is laughing.

"You're the only one who's enjoying this...", Gray says to Happy.

"Big Sis...", Elfman says.

"Entry #4! This Tutania needs no explanation!", Max says and Naruto's eyes widen.

Erza flips on stage.

"Erza Scarlet!", Max says.

"All right! You're so cool, Erza! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail", some people say and there alot of cheering.

"Allow me to demonstrate a very special requip...", Erza says and requips.

"Wow she's really pretty Naruto, Naruto?", Tobi says and sees Naruto on the ground face red and has a nose bleed. He seems to be knocked out.

"Naruto!", Tobi yells and jumps on Naruto's chest and begins slapping him to wake him up. Naruto wakes up.

"I'm up, why do I feel like I got slapped?", Naruto says.

"You must be imagining it", Tobi says.

"This contest is over", Erza says.

"Entry #5! A petite fairy with cuteness and intelligence... Levy McGarden!", Max says.

"Levy!", Jet and Droy yell.

"Solid Script!", Levy yells and words appear each one looking different.

"Levy", Jet and Droy yell with hearts around them.

"Entry #6! The sexy sniper, Bisca Mulan!", Max yells.

Bisca throws four coins in the air.

"Requip", Bisca says and a sniper rifle appears in her hand.

"The Gunner!", Bisca yells and shots threw all four perfectly.

"Yee-haw!", Bisca says and catches the coins.

"S-So cute...!", Alzack says with hearts in his eyes.

"Entry #7! Our super rookie! Her celestial spirits guide the dazzling light she gives off! Lucy He-", Max says but is cut off by Lucy.

"Ack! Don't say my last name!", Lucy yells.

"Whoa... She's cute!", Some people say.

"what will you do Lucy", Naruto thinks.

"Okay! Now for your appeal time!", Max says.

"Umm, my celestial spirits and I will now perform a cheer!", Lucy says holding two Pom pom's.

"Entry #8!", Someone says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"H-Hold on! I still haven't done my thing yet!", Lucy says.

"I am the definition of a "fairy." I the definition of "beauty."Yes... I am the definition of everything. This victory...goes to me, Evergreen! Okay! This ridiculous contest is now over!", Evergreen says.

"Wha...?!", Lucy says.

"Evergreen, that means there here to", Naruto thinks with his eyes narrowed.

"Evergreen!", Gray says.

"She's back?!", Elfman says.

"Hold on! Could you please stay out of this?! My very livelihood is at stake here!", Lucy says.

"Lucy! Don't look at her eyes!", Gray yells.

"Who's this brat?", Evergreen says taking off her glasses.

Then Lucy turns to stone.

"Wh-What?! Stone?! Is that her appeal", Some people say.

"This is bad! Everyone, run for your lives!", Max says into the microphone.

The people begin running.

"What do you think your doing, Evergreen?! Are you trying to spoil the festival?!", Makarov says.

"All festivals need some sort of entertainment", Evergreen says and the curtains lift showing the other girls are turned to stone.

Naruto gets angry.

"Erza!", Naruto yells.

"Big Sis!", Elfman yells.

"You fool! Turn them back this instint!", Makarov says then a light appears above them and lightening appears and hits the stage.

"Hey there, you Fairy Tail losers. This festival is just getting started!", Laxus says.

"Laxus!", Makarov says.

"Freed! Bixlow too!", Gray says.

"The Thunder Legion?!", Macao says.

"They're Laxus bodyguards!", Wakaba says.

"Lets play, old man!", Laxus says.

"Cease this nonsense! Turn them back at once!", Makarov says.

"Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia Parade?", Laxus says and lightening appears above Lucy.

"Stop!", Makarov says.

Naruto gets angrier

"I'm taking these girls hostage", Laxys says putting an arm around Lucy.

"Break the rules and they'll shatter one by one. Like she said, this is entertainment", Laxus says.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Laxus!", Makarov says.

"I'm completely serious", Laxus says and Freed jumps right next to Laxus.

"Lets find out who the strongest member of Fairy Tail really is", Freed says and Bixlow jumps down right by Laxus.

"Lets have some fun!", Bixlow says.

"Fun! Fun!", Bixlows puppets say.

"The rules are simple. Whoever's still standing at the end wins. A bats of Fairy Tail!", Laxus says.

"Sounds good to me. Nice and simple. I'm all fires up!", Natsu says.

"I like that rarin to go", Laxus says.

"Natsu", Makarov says.

"This is a festival, Gramps. I'm in!", Natsu says.

"H-Have tit forgotten that Laxus already beat hit before?!", Someone says.

"I was a kid then!", Natsu says.

"It was just last year!", the guy says.

"I was a kid last year!", Natsu says heading for Laxus.

"But what I don't like is how trite you are. Just take it easy", Laxus says and Natsu gets electrocuted.

"Natsu!", Gray yells.

"See", the guy says.

"He's a real man", Elfman says.

Natsu hits the ground.

"I'm scared of him", Tobi says hiding behind Naruto.

"It's ok, I'll protect you", Naruto says.

"Aww, he had finally just recovered, too...", Happy says.

"If you want to turn these girls back to normal, you will have to defeat us first", Evergreen says.

"There's four of us, and close to a hundred of you!", Bixlow says.

"Of you! Of You!", the puppets say.

"You have three hours. Take any longer and these girls will turn into sand", Evergreen says.

"What?!", Macoa says.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield. Once you find us, the battle begins", Laxus says.

"Laxus...!", Makarov says and starts to grow.

"I've had enough of this!", Makarov yells.

"I told you before, just simmer down. It's entertainment for the festival. Lets enjoy it! Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!", Laxus says disappearing in a bright light with the other three.

"H-He disappeared!", someone said.

"He wants to play tag throughout Magnolia?!", another said.

"Damn! We gave to save my sister and the others!", Elfman says.

Almost all of the members begin running out of the door.

"That fool...! I'll... I'll stop him myself!", Makarov yells and runs for the outside but hits an invisible wall.

"Gramps!", Gray yells stoping outside.

"An invisible wall!", Makarov says.

"What? There's no wall!", Gray says and grabs Makarov and tries to pull him out.

"What's going on?! What is that?", Gray says and drops Makarov.

"There's writing in the air...", Gray says.

"One of Fried's enchantments?!", a makarov says.

"Enchantment?!", Gray said.

"A type of barrier. Anyone who steps inside it is bound by its rules, and the only way out is to obey those rules. It's establishment magic", Makarov says.

"What does it say?", Geay said.

"Exit is forbidden to stone statues and those over the age of 80", Makarov says.

"Sounds like whoever writes the rules automatically win, Gray says.

"It takes time to write an enchantment. As such, it isn't suited fit quick-paced combat but commands tremendous power as a trap", Makarov said.

"You can't break it, Gramps?!", Gray said.

"Enchantment rules are absolute!", Makarov said.

"Man. Talk about being meticulous. Guess there's no choice, we'll have to take care of him ourselves", Gray says.

"Gray...", Makarov said.

"I won't show mercy, even if he is your grandson. Laxus is going down!", Gray says and runs.

Natsu wakes and screams.

"Your awake!", Happy said.

"Huh?! Where's Laxus?! Wait... everyone's gone!", Natsu yelled.

"(Sigh)", Naruto said breathing out.

"Gramps! Where did everyone go?!", Natsu said running to Makarov.

"Natsu! Naruto The festival has begun! Laxus is in Magnolia! Both of you go defeat him!", Makarov yelled pointing to the exit.

"All right!", Natsu yells and runs for the exit.

"I'm comin for you Lax-", Natsu is cut of hitting the invisible wall and red enchantments appear in from of Natsu.

"How come...?", Natsu says trying to push.

Naruto starts to move but is stopped by the same wall.

"What the?!", Naruto says.

"How can this be?! Natsu and Naruto! Are you over 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!", Makarov says.

"Do I look 80!", Naruto yells at Makarov.

More words appear above them.

"Status update"... Hmm? Jet versus Droy versus Alzack? Wh-What in heavens?!", Makarov says.

"Why are the fighting?!", Natsu says.

Then it changed

"Alzack wins. Hey and Droy KO'd...", Makarov says.

"What?!", Natsu says.

"The hell with this, Laxus!", Natsu yells.

"So the fighting a begun. I wonder if your going to fight... Mystogan", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Tobi's fur color is black and No flaming.

Chapter 13

During Episode 43

"Max versus Warren: Warrwn wins. Bijeeter versus Nab: Nab wins. Laki defeats four others. Battle between Macao and Wakaba begins...", Happy says.

"Stop! Stop it, you brats!", Makarov says.

"There are enchantment traps all over town, and everyone who gets caught in them is being forced to fight... This must be the "Battle of Fairy Tail" Laxus talked about!", Happy said looking at the enchantments.

"Laxus, you have gone to far", Naruto thinks.

"What for?! This makes no sense!", Natsu says.

"Natsu...", Happy said looking at Natsu.

"I wanna join in the fight!", Natsu says trying to get through the barrier.

"That's what you want?!", Makarov, Happy, Naruto and Tobi say.

"What's with this invisible wall?!", Natsu says still trying to push through the red enchantments.

"Imbecile! Why would you want to fight?!", Makarov yells hitting Natsu on the head.

"This is a tournament to see who's strongest, right?!", Natsu says turning to Makarov.

"How is this a tournament?! It's just a bunch of friends fighting each other because Laxus egged them on! Erza and the others will turn to sand if we don't defeat the Thunder Legion before time is up! Everyone is in a frenzy trying to prevent that from happening! They don't have a clear grasp of the situation! At this rate, those who've been petrified will turn to sand forever...", Makarov says.

"Laxus would never go that far. He's annoying as hell, but he's one of us. He's obviously bluffing", Natsu says.

"Natsu...", Makarov says.

"This is just a simple fighting festival! But why can't I get outta here?!", Natsu says trying again to push through the red enchantments.

"I can pass through just fine", Happy says flying in and out.

"Me to", Tobi says flying in and out.

"This barrier won't let anyone over eighty pass! Does that mean me and Naruto are over eighty?!", Natsu says.

"I don't think so...", Happy says.

"That cant be, wait...could it be our magic", Naruto thinks.

"I agree with Natsu, deep down Laxus cares for everyone, I can see that", Naruto says.

The enchantment changes.

"Time remaining... two hours, eighteen minutes. Participants remaining... 42", Happy said.

"42?! That means less than half our members are left standing!", Makarov says.

TIME SKIP

"They took out Reedus!", Happy says.

"Man! That's Freed for you! He's good!", Natsu says.

"This is no time to be so laid-back! Now we can't get Porlyusica to help us!", Happy said.

"We don't need her help! That whole sand thing is obviously just a bluff!", Natsu says.

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?", Laxus says.

"Laxus!", Natsu says.

"It's a projection!", Happy said.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Naruto, Natsu?", Laxus says.

"We're stuck here!", Natsu says.

"Laxus...", Makarov says.

"Can't stand watching your friends. No, you called them brats. Fight each other, can you? With Naruto, Natsu and Erza out of the game, there's no one left who can beat the Thunder Legion. Will you surrender?", Laxus says.

"Gary's still in the game! He's about as strong as Natsu! He'd never lose to the dumb ol' Thunder Legion!", Happy yells at Laxus while flying.

"Him, as strong as me?!", Natsu yells.

"Well, it's true!", Happy said looking at Natsu.

"Gray? You're placing your hopes in that runt?!", laxus says.

"Do not underestimate Gray, Laxus!", Makarov said.

The enchantments change.

"Gray is KO'd. 28 contenders remain", Laxus says and laughs.

"Told you so!", Laxus says.

"Your lying! He used some sort of dirty trick! I just know it!", Happy says.

"That's no trick". Naruto said.

"Who else can possibly defeat the Thunder Legion now?", Laxus said.

"Gajeel can!", Happy said.

"So sorry. He doesn't seem to be taking part in our game. He doesn't give a damn about the guild anyway", Laxus said.

"There's still us!", Natsu said.

"What use are you two if you can't leave this place?", Laxus says.

"All right. I've had enough. I surrender", Makarov says.

"Gramps!", Natsu said.

"Cease this, Laxus!", Makarov said.

"That won't do. The master of the almighty Fairy Tail, giving up just like that?! But if you really insist, then you could hand over your title as master to me first", Laxus says.

"That's underhanded, Laxus! You too afraid to fight me?! Huh?!", Natsu said.

Naruto is glaring dangerously at Laxus.

"Why you little...! That was your aim from the very start!", Makarov says.

"You have an hour and a half until the stone statues crumble. If you wish to end this, then use the guilds loudspeaker to announce to the entire city that you hereby hand over the title of Fairy Tail's master to Laxus! Think it over. What's more important, your title or your friends?", Laxus says fading.

"Get back here!", Natsu says and runs and punches the projection and it disappears.

Natsu hits a support beam.

"He'll call himself the strongest and take the title of master but he won't fight us?!", Natsu says.

"I don't care about my title as master", Makarov says.

"You don't?!", Natsu yelled.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus. He doesn't have what it takes to fill these shoes. He lacks principle and heart", Makarov says.

"But Lucy and the others will turn to sand if we don't do something... Someone needs to beat Laxus and his group...", Happy says and they here noise comeing from the counter they all look and see Gajeel eating iron.

"Gajeel! You were there the whole time?!", Natsu said.

"Don't eat our dishes!", Happy yelled.

"Will you go for us?!", Makarov said.

Gajeel jumps over the counter.

"I do got a score to settle with that bastard. Just leave it to me", Gajeel says walking to the exit.

But is also stopped by the same red enchantments.

Natsu, Happy, Tobi and Makarov yell.

"So I was right", Naruto thinks.

"Your eighty too?!", Natsu yelled.

"Of course I'm not!", Gajeel yelled back.

The enchantment changes.

"Only three left?!", Makarov said.

"Why can't you leave either?! Quit copying us!", Natsu yells.

"Don't look at me!", Gajeel yelled back.

"I'm getting hungry, you jerk!", Natsu yelled for some reason.

"Again, don't look at me!", Gajeel yelled.

"God you to are annoying", Naruto says.

"Three...? Only these three?!", Makarov says.

"You mean I don't count?!", Happy said.

"No other wizards are able to fight... Is this the end?", Makarov says.

"No ther choice! Guess I'll revive Erza!", Natsu says.

"What?!", Markarovband Happy say.

"What? Natsu knows how to help Erza? Wonder what other magic he has?", Naruto thinks.

"Sheesh. This was finally my chance to show her up, too", Natsu says going over to Erza.

"Hold on! How do you plan to do that?!", Makarov says.

"The stone and stuff should melt if I burn it, right?", Natsu says and Naruto face palms.

"Stop!", Makarov says.

"They're all stone to the very core!", Happy yelled.

Stone Erza is laying on the ground.

"Only one way to tell for sure", Natsu says.

"Stop! Do you want to kill Erza?!", Makarov says.

Natsu's hands catch on fire.

"I'll just toast her like so...!", Natsu said with a smile.

"Don't run her with fire!", Makarov yelled.

"I swear Natsu if you kill Erza I will rip you to shreds", Naruto yells.

"Also, your hands make you seem like a pervert", Gajeel said.

The head of Erza cracks.

Naruto, Natsu, Happy and Makarov yell.

"Crap! She cracked! Glue! Glue! Happy! Get some glue!", Natsu yelled holding Erza.

"Aye, Sir", Happy said flying.

"That won't work you dumbass", Naruto yells.

"You idiot! That won't hold her together! We gotta use my iron and your fire to weld her shut!", Gajeel yelled.

"All of you...!", Makarov yelled.

Erza's face cracks more. Natsu begins Bowing.

""I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Natsu yells and Erza is free from the stone.

"Erza", Naruto says.

"I feel hot...", Erza says then glares at Natsu.

"Was it you, Natsu?!", Erza said.

"She's pist", Naruto thinks.

"What were you thinking?!", Erza yells punching Natsu and Natsu hitting Gajeel

"Erza's back", Happy said.

"Erza!", Naruto yells hugging Erza while Erza blushes. Naruto notices what he's doing and lets go.

"S-Sorry about that, Naruto said.

"I-It's ok", Erza said still blushing.

"Thank goodness! But how...?!", Makarov said.

"I'm not quite sure, either... Perhaps it was because of this right eye of mine...", Erza said.

"Do you understand the current situation, Erza?", Happy said.

"Yes. Despite being petrified, I could still hear what everyone was saying", Erza said.

"We can do this! It's time to strike back!", Makatov said.

"There are four people left!", Tobi said.

"The number of remaining contenders has changed upon my revival. How elaborate...", Erza said.

"Then those four must be Natsu, Gajeel, you and Naruto! five people left?", Happy said.

"It went up!", Gajeel said.

"Who is it?!", Nastu said.

"They're still petrified. Just who is it. Then...?", Makarov said.

"So you finally showed up, Mystogan", Naruto thinks.

"There was still one other person outside town, remember?", Erza said and Naruto smiles.

"Wait... you mean him?!", Natsu said.

"No way!", Happy said.

"He's back?!", Makarov said.

"So he's finally decided to join in... Things are starting to get interesting!", Erza said.

"Who are you guys talking about?", Gajeel said.

"The other candidate for Fairy Tail's most powerful member... Mystogan!", Erza said.

"So four of the top wizards are here. Me, Erza, Mystogan and Laxus", Naruto says smiling.

TIME SKIP During Episode 44

Lucy and the others turn back.

Naruto the the others go up to Lucy and the others.

"Oh", Makarov said

"Your back to normal!", Natsu said.

"Lucy!", Happy said flew to Lucy.

"Huh? What?", Lucy said.

The enchantments change

"Erza versus Evergreen: Erza wins. Well done! The hostages have been freed! What will you do now, Laxus?!", Makarov said.

TIME SKIP

"Battle of Fairy Tail", Lucy said.

"Laxus did all that?!", Cana said.

"But its all over now. With you back to normal, there's no need to play Laxus stupid game anymore", Makarov said.

"But what about everyone who was hurt because of Fried's Traps?", Mira says.

"Yeah! Laxus will never learn unless we teach him a lesson!", Bisca said.

"I realize that! I will personally give him punishment of the highest grade later! Curse you, Laxus! This tine you will not get off easy!", Makarov said.

"Hold on. I can't help agree with Laxus idea of finding out edo the strongest person in Fairy Tail is", Natsu said.

"Huh?", Lucy and the other girls say.

"So don't be too hard on him, Gramps!", Natsu said.

"Natsu", Naruto thinks.

"So..."let the second Battle of Fairy Tail begin! Bring it on, all of you!", Natsu says.

"Wha...?!", Bisca, Lucy and Levi said.

"Stop!", Makarov yelled.

"We didn't get to do anything, you know?! C'mon! Lets battle!", Natsu says to Lucy.

"Stop it. It doesn't sound like a joke, coming from you", Lucy says.

"If you really insist, then I'm not against taking you on", Cana said.

"Cana. Don't encourage him", Bisca said.

"Natsu. I don't think fighting a girl would count as a battle", Happy said.

"Guy, girl... Makes no difference to me", Natsu says.

"Ugh! That look really ticks me off!", Happy said.

"C'mon! Lets do this, Lucy!", Natsu yelled chasing Lucy.

"S-Stop!", Lucy yelled.

"What's the matter, Gajeel?", Juvia said to Gajeel and Naruto looked at Gajeel to.

"Nothing", Gajeel said watching Natsu and the others.

"It's a fun guild, isn't it?", Juvia said

"It's a screwed up one", Gajeel said looking away.

Then the red enchantments start acting up covering the exit.

"Huh? What is this?", Lucy said.

"What the...?", Natsu said.

"What's happening", Naruto said.

All the red enchantments creat a skeleton head.

"Can you hear me, old man? And all of you other guild people...", Laxus says.

"Laxus!", Natsu said.

"One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now. I've activated the Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway", Laxus said through the giant head.

"The Thunder Palace?!", Makarov said.

"You have one hour and ten minutes. Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give yo instead, Master?", Laxus says and the skull comes apart.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?! Are your trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?!", Makarov yells the. Grabs his chest where his heart is.

"Master!", Cana yells.

"Gramps!", Natsu yells.

"Makarov!", Natuto yelled.

"What's wrong?!", Lucy said.

Makarov falls to the ground.

"Oh no! His usual medicine!", Mira says and runs.

"Talk about bad timing...!", Bisca says.

"Master! Please hang in there!", Levi says.

"Edgar's this "Thunder Palace"?! Gramps!", Natsu says.

"Everyone! Look outside!", Mira says coming back.

They head outside.

"What are those?!", Natsu says.

"I don't know", Naruto said.

"Lightning lacrimas...?", Levi says.

"What are they doing up there?", Cana said.

"They're floating all over the city!", Lucy said.

"An incredible amount of powerful lighting magic is stored inside each of those lacrimas. Could these be what he means?", Cana said.

"Is that what "Thunder Palace" refers to?", Juvia said.

"He's making Magnolia resemble one...", Cana says.

"Wait, what happens if those things discharge?!", Lucy says pointing at them.

"Countless lightning bolts will rain down on the city...", Cana says.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!", zbisca yells.

Bisca aims at one of the Lightning lacrimas.

"Target locked on! Stinger Shot!", Bisca yells firing her gun and destroying it.

"All right!", Lucy said.

"Way to go, Bisca!", Cana said.

"I'll take care of all these", Bisca is cut off getting electrocuted.

"Bisca!", Cana yelled.

"Bisca!", Natsu yelled.

"How?!", Happy said.

"Bisca!", Levi yelled.

"Those are dangerous", Tobi says hiding behind Naruto.

The lightning stops and Bisca falls to the ground.

"Hey! Say something, Busca!", Natsu yelled.

"Bisca! Stay with us!", Levi says holding Bisca.

"What the...?! What's going on?!", Lucy said.

"Body link magic!", Cana said.

"Body link magic?!", Lucy said.

"There's a spell on those lacrimas that links the damage they receive to whoever causes the damage!

"Huh?!", Lucy said.

"In short, if you attack them, the same amount of damage will be directed back at you", Naruto said.

"Oh no! If we don't do something, all the citizens will be...!", Levi said.

"We'll have to take down Laxus! Lets go!", Cana said.

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!", Lucy said.

"I'll come with you", Happy said.

"Me to", Tobi said.

Both cats flying after them.

"There ate still two Thunder Legion members out there! Be careful!", Cana said.

Naruto looks at the Lightning Lacrima.

"I will have to do it if I have no other choice", Naruto thinks.

"What is that bastard thinking?!", Natsu says jumping off the railing.

"Natsu!", Levi yells.

"Hey!", Gajeel yelled.

Natsu hit the enchantment wall.

"You've gone too far! If you wanna be master so bad, then just fight Gramps!", Natsu says trying to get through the enchantment wall.

"I've had enough of your crap, Laxus!", Natsu says.

"Natsu! Calm down!", Levi says.

"I can't!", Natsu said.

"Just listen!", Levi said.

"Damn! There's an invisible wall here too!", Natsu says hitting the wall.

"It's an enchantment", Levi said.

"We already know", Gajeel said.

"It's a type of script magic. I might be able to do something!", Levi said.

"What?!", Naruto and Gajeel say.

"Really, Levi?!", Natsu says.

"I have faith that you guys can stop Laxus!", Levi says.

INSIDE THE GUILD

Levi is looking through books.

"I know what I must do. But if I do it I might not survive", Naruto thinks and gets up and looks at the exit.

"If I have no other choice, I will have to destroy all the Lightning lacrimas to protect the citizens and my friends", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter and I've changed my mind the cats color will be red.

Chapter 14

The enchantment changes.

"Oh! Lucy won!", Natsu says

"Good job Lucy", Naruto says.

"Are you serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!", Gajeel yelled.

"Lucy's pretty tough!", Natsu said.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a cheerleader!", Gajeel says.

"Cheerleaders are tough, man!", Natsu said.

"I've never heard that before!", Gajeel says.

"Haven't you heard about the race between the cheerleader and the tortoise?", Natsu says with a turtle.

"You mean hare, not cheerleader! And the hare lost in that story", Gajeel said with a bunny.

"Where the hell do they get these stuff?", Naruto thinks

"Yeah, the first one! It won the next few hundred after that!", Natsu yelled.

"I see! So it learned its lesson and...!", Gajeel said.

"That it!", Levi yells.

"What's what?!", Natsu and Gajeel say.

"Yes! Your supposed to decipher the two grammars at separate rates!", Levi says scribbling something down.

"...What the hell is she talking about?", Naruto thinks.

"You take the integral number of synchronized letters in a single pass, transform them into Geel grammar, and then translate that into Logue! I got it!", Levi yells standing up.

"Oh!", Naruto, Natsu and Gajeel say.

"Hang on! I'll rewrite the enchantment!", Levi says.

"Yeah!", Naruto, Gajeel and Natsu say.

"Naruto... Natsu... Gajeel... Are you all set? Your about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!", Levi says.

"I'm all fired up!", Natsu says with his right hand on fire.

"I'm gonna go to town on 'em!", Gajeel says.

"Laxus will regret ever harming Fairy Tail and the citizens!", Naruto says cracking his knuckles.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is on a roof sitting with his eyes closed like in sage mode.

Naruto's eyes open.

"This magic... It's Satan Soul. Mira, I hope you don't kill him", Naruto thinks and closes his eyes.

After Mira and fried battle.

Naruto smiles. "You did food Mira", Naruto says and closes his eyes but they open again.

"Found you Laxus", Naruto says getting up and walking to Laxus location.

TIME SKIP

Erza gets electrocuted and falls to the ground.

"Laxus! I already said I-", Natsu was caught off feeling a powerful magic.

Laxus smiles.

"So he finally arrives", Laxus says.

Naruto appears at the door way and is still walking.

"Naruto, Laxus is mi-", Natsu was caught off seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Natsu, get back", Naruto says cracking his neck.

"So its finally time, we fight Naruto", Laxus says.

Naruto and Laxus are facing each other. The both throw a punch one titanium the other lightening. There fists connect and it creates an explosion.

They begin trading blows each attack strong. They grab on each others arms and begin punching each other. Laxus throws a lighting kick but it was countered by a titanium kick.

There both equally matched.

Naruto throws a titanium fist and Laxus catches it. Laxus throws a lighting fist and Naruto catches it.

"This feels the same as before, doesn't it", Naruto says.

"Your right, but the difference is it won't end in a tie", Laxus says.

"I will stop you from using Thinder Palace even if I have to break every bone in you body", Naruto says and disappears in a yellow flash. Begins Laxus is a Kunai in the ground.

Rasengan

Naruto yells but Laxus doges it.

Naruto appears in front of Laxus and kicks him sending him to the wall. Laxus appears in front of Naruto by lighting and punchs him in the face but naruto withstood it and grabed his hand throwing him back.

"Two minutes to go", Laxus says and Naruto backs away.

"I got time to spare", Naruto says.

"Naruto! Why are you so raring to fight?! I told you I'll handle Laxus!", Natsu says.

"Hehe, you still act like a kid Natsu. But I'll let you handle this, we will continue our fight some other time Laxus. Erza come with me, I need your help destroying the Lacrimas", Naruto says and runs outside with Erza following.

TIME SKIP

Erza has her swords out and everyone else is getting ready to fire there attacks at the Lacrimas but they were all stopped by chains wrapping around them. Erza looks and sees it was Naruto's doing and she sees that his arm is titanium and his hand is a dragon head.

"Erza, I can't let you and everyone else get hurt, that is why I will destroy them all", Naruto says.

Erza eyes widen.

"Naruto if you do that, you might die", Erza yells.

Naruto turns and Erza sees that Naruto is smiling his kind smile.

"Erza before I do this, I always cared for you. I would gladly give my life up is it meant I would protect you and my friends", Naruto said turning around.

Dragon Slayer Secret Art

Naruto says.

"Naruto please don't! I lost Simon I don't want to lose you!", Erza saves and trying to breaks the chain and trying to use her requip but the chains won't allow her to.

TITANIUM DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells and fires his blast and spins around destroying all of them.

"Erza one more thing, I have always been in love with you", Naruto says and all the lightining hits him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!", Naruto screams in pain from all the lighting. There was a giant explosion.

All the chains around every Fairy tail member that was aiming for the lacrimas disappear.

Erza can't move or make a single sound. The smoke begins clearing and Erza sees Naruto standing she begins running to him but stops and sees what happened to him.

Naruto body is severely injured and smoking, he's not moving either. His eyes are lifeless.

Naruto falls to his knees and begins to fall but Erza catches him. She pays him down and begins to cry.

"N-Naruto, you sacrificed your own life to protect everyone", Erza says and stops crying. She has a look of Rage on her face", LAXUS!", Erza screams she gets up and about to head for Laxus when she feels someone grab her leg she looks and sees Naruto with one eye open and smiling.

"D...Don...Don't. Beli...believe in Na...Natsu... H...He can win. Erza plea...please stay by m...my side", Naruto says and his eyes close and he begins to breath.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is starting to wake up. His eyes open. He's in the Medical Ward. Naruto takes the covers off his body and gets out of bed. But he falls be lack in bed.

Naruto's body is covered in bandages and he's wearing black pants. He looks like Mu from Naruto but he's not wearing the head band and his hair is visible.

"Take it easy, your still injuried", someone said.

Naruto looked and saw Makarov laying in his bed. Naruto lays back in bed.

"Thank you, Naruto. For protecting everyone. I want you to take my place and become the next guild master", Makarov says.

"hehe, sorry but no",Naruto says.

"Why?", Makarov said.

"Because you still have years before you retire. And your answer may change to someone who is the right choice to be the next guild master", Naruto says.

Then Laxus walks in.

"There a rowdy bunch, aren't they", Laxus says looking the other direction.

"Do you realize what you've done?", Makarov says sitting up in the bed. Laxus looks away.

"Look me in the eyes young man", Makarov said and Laxus turned back to Makarov.

"Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work and children who have no kin to call there own can feel like there part of a family. It's not something that can be owned. It's important that each member not only be loyal but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will eventruly fall apart. Your actions have proven that you lack both of those qualities and you threaten the lives of your comrades, that's unforgivable", Makarov says.

"I'm sorry sir... Honestly I never meant to hurt the guild. I just..wanted to make it stronger", Laxus says.

"I swear your just as high strung as I am", Makarov says getting out if bed.

"You better try to relax or you'll end up in here with me. Take some time to smell the roses, if you do you'll be able to see things you couldn't see before and you'll hear things you've never been able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be", Makarov says.

"Over the years I have watched you grow into the man that you are today. Where did we go wrong, what lesson did you not learn, but the past is the past. I am left now with only one choice", Makarov says.

"Is he gonna", Naruto thinks.

"Laxus...you are herby expelled from Fairy Tail", Makarov says and Naruto eyes widen.

"I understand, thanks for everything...Grandpa. You take care of yourself, ok old man", Laxus says turning around.

"Please just go!", Makarov says turning around and crying. Laxus leaves.

"He kicked Laxus out of Fairy Tail", Naruto thinks sadly.

TIME SKIP

Laxus is walking away from town but stops seeing Naruto still in his bandages and wearing his coat.

"Naruto, Why are you here?", Laxus says.

"Just wanted to say goodbye", Naruto says.

"Thanks I should leave now", Laxus says Bout to pass Naruto.

"Wait, I want to give you something", Naruto says.

"What?", Laxus says turning around and sees Naruto sticking out a fist.

"Bump fists with me, if you do that we will always be friends", Naruto says and Laxus smiles. They bump fists and Laxus leaves. Laxus turns and sees Naruto's hand in the air giving the sign everyone else in Fairy Tail used when he left.

"Thanks Naruto", Laxus thinks and continues walking away.

"We will meet again, Laxus", Naruto thinks and heads back to Fairy Tail.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I decided to make Tobi black instead of red. Thanks Lightingblade49 for the idea.

No flaming is allowed and if your a guest dont send a review. And look up the episode that I tell you I won't explain what the place looks like.

Chapter 15

When Naruto gets back to the guild he meets an angry Erza.

"H-Hey Erza, I was just going back to bed", Naruto says walking back to the Medical Ward when he stops feeling a dark aura coming from Erza.

"She's going to kill me!", Naruto thinks and starts to run but is stopped by a sword at his throat.

"Naruto...why aren't you in bed?", Erza says darkly.

"I-I was getting a glass of water", Naruto says.

"Then tell me why you were outside the guild?", Erza says.

"... Bye!", Naruto yells and runs but Erza grabs his leg and starts pulling him.

"Guess you must get punishment", Erza says dragging Naruto.

Naruto sees the others.

"Guys come on help me! Tobi help!", Naruto yells but they look away and Tobi says,"Tobi is a good cat".

"You traitors!", Naruto yells.

Now Naruto is back in his bed... but is tied to it.

"Erza please", Naruto says still to weak to do anything.

"No. I will untie you when your all healed up", Erza says turning away and walking away.

"What happens if I have to use the bathroom!", Naruto yells.

Erza smiles.

"Then you better hold it", Erza says and leaves.

"No! Come on please, Erza!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 49

Naruto is finally out of the Medical Ward and all healed up not needing the bandages anymore.

AT THE GUILD

"This is wrong, Gramps! How could you expel Laxus? Isn't he out friend?! Friends fighting with each other is norm, isn't it?!", Natsu yells.

"Enough already, Natsu", Erza says.

"I want to have another showdown with him! This time I'll be strong enough to face him one on one!", Natsu yells.

"I said enough!", Erza said putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Consider Master's feelings! Do you think he truly wished to expel Laxus?", Erza said.

"But..", Natsu said.

"It's because Laxus is a Dragon Slayer, just like Natsu", Happy says on Natsu's shoulder.

"No... He's not a Dragon Slayer", Makarov said surprising Naruto, Tobi, Natsu and Happy.

AFTER EXPLANATION

A Dragon Slayer Lacrima? Who knew there was such a thing?", Happy said.

TIME SKIP

"So Erza won the Miss Fairy Tail contest", Naruto says looking at the paper.

"So are you and Erza dating?", Tobi said.

"Wh-What? No?!", Naruto says blushing.

"I thought you two were dating?", Tobi says.

"Well we aren't", Naruto said.

"Man your weak", Tobi said.

"What was that?!", Naruto said.

"Tobi is a good cat", Tobi says.

"Man your weird", Naruto said.

Then Cana yelled,"Such a cutie! Everyone, listen up! Lucy's never had a boyfriend!", Cana yelled. Both Naruto and Tobi sweat drop.

Then Naruto sees Erza running with a fancy dress on.

"Erza, what's with that fancy dress?", Lucy said.

"I need makeup! I can't stay like this!", Erza said running off.

Gajeel comes by dining that dumb song, with a guitar and wearing a white suit.

"I heard a reporter is coming", Tobi said.

"A reporter for what", Naruto said.

"Sorcerer Weekly", Tobi said.

"Wait there coming today? hmmmm wonder how the rest will do", Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong with Lucy, she seems to be thinking of something", Tobi said looking at Lucy.

"She must have found out about the reporter. Hehe, this will be amusing to watch", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is walking outside with Tobi when he saw a girl with blue hair. His eyes widen and he turns around but she's gone.

"Could that have been... No I must've been seeing things", Naruto says.

"What wrong?", Tobi says.

"I thought I saw and an d friend", Naruto says.

Naruto gets back to the guild with Tobi and sees the reporter looking at Lucy.

"It Gray! It's Gray, in the flesh!, he yells going past Lucy and knocking her over.

"Ouch, she got shot down", Naruto says.

"Hehehe, you are right this is amusing", Tobi says.

"Could it be...are you...Juvia? Cool!", He yells.

"I think he's high on something? Or is just plain weird", Naruto says to Tobi.

"Yeah, he's weird", Tobi says.

"Gray, why do you always take off your clothes?", the reporter says.

"Who told you that? Stop labeling people as perverts", Gray yells standing up in his underwear.

"Gray-Sama! Your pants!", Juvia points to Grays underwear.

"Do you have it", Naruto says to Tobi.

"Yup", Tobi says holding up pants.

"This will teach him a lesson for striping", Naruto says.

Natsu hits a table.

"Your the reporter?!", Natsu yelled.

"It's Natsu! Natsu the Salamamder! Your the second one I most wanted to meet! Cool!", reporter yelled.

"Hey, hey! Your the one who always reports nasty stuff about me?", Natsu says.

"Yes!", Thee reporter says happily.

"It's always about stuff I destroyed! Things I wrecked! Objects I broke!", Natsu yells.

"Cool! Cool! Cool! My god! It's the real you! This is too exciting!", Reporter yells.

Then he sticks out his hand.

"A...A handshake if you don't mind!", the reporter says.

"Shut up!", Natsu yells punching him in the face.

"Cool! My god, he's just too cool... Nothing less from a hero. I've never had such a cool handshake before...", The reporter yells.

"I'm sorry he did that", Naruto says sticking out his hand to the reporter.

The reporter looks.

"Cool!, your the one I most wanted to meet the Titanium Knight of Fairy Tail! Your also one of the Ten Wizard Saints! I'm your biggest fan! So is the rumors true that your dating Erza!", the reporter yells.

"Wait? What? What rumors?!", Naruto says.

"What about me", Tobi says.

"Cool! Another talking cat!", Reporter says.

"This is Tobi, he's my cat. now tell me what rumors?", Naruto says.

"Tobi is a good cat", Tobi says.

"Cool!, it was an honor meeting you Naruto sir", The reporter says and goes to some else.

"Wait you haven't told me what rumors? Who started it!", Naruto yells and notices Tobi quietly walking away.

"Tobi!", Naruto yells.

"Tobi's a good cat!", Tobi yells and runs while Naruto is chasing him.

TIME SKIP

"Everyone, your attention please!", Lucy yelled wearing a bunny suit.

"Never knew she was that desperate to be noticed", Naruto thinks.

"Gajeel comes and pushes Lucy.

"It's my turn to sing!  
Shoo-bi-doo-wah", Gajeel yells.

"Oh hell no!", Naruto yells.

"Gajeel?!", Bixlow and Evergreen yell.

"Not you again?!", Jet and Droy yell.

"He's here! Black Steel Gajeel! Cool!", reporter says.

"In this world, when folks call you am idiot for doing what's right... You always look like a fool, you see? In other words, UIU should get used to looking stupid. So, partner... Does everyone hear me? This is the song of my soul...", Gajeel says.

"It's like a lightning bolt down my spine!", The reporter says.

"Shut the hell up, Gajeel!", Natsu yells punching Gajeel across the room.

"Why you little...", Gajeel said.

"Enough with you and unite crappy songs! I still have unfinished business with this guy!", Natsu yells.

"I haven't sing anything! I will kick your ass, Salamander!", Gajeel yells.

"You bastard!", Natsu yells.

They begin fighting.

"They act like kids", Naruto says.

"Yeah", Erza says and they look at each other but blush and look away remembering when Naruto confessed his feelings to her.

TIME SKIP

"I'm positive that was Wendy", Naruto thinks sitting on the roof of the Fairy Tail building.

FLASHBACK

"So we're meeting another friend of yours Draco", Naruto says.

"Yes, I want you to meet her dragon slayer", Draco says.

TIME SKIP TO MEETING WENDY

"So your Wendy?", Naruto says and ruffles her hair.

She blushes a little.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name", Naruto says.

"W-Wendy, nice to meet you Naruto", Wendy says.

TIME SKIP, THEY HAVE MET ALOT OF TIMES AMD THIS WAS THERE FINAL TIME MEETING.

"This is it Wendy", Naruto says sadly to the sad little girl.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto", She says on the verge of tears.

"I got an idea, would you like to become my little sister. Then we will meet each other again!", Naruto says with a smile.

Wendy starts to cry.

"Big brother Naruto!", Wendy yells and runs and jumps at Naruto tackling him.

"Ow that hurt. Hehe, I have a little sister!", Naruto yells.

"You were right, he can connect with other Dragon Slayers", the sky dragon says.

"He has a strange ability, but that's what makes him strong", Draco says.

"So will you bring him to see Igneel and his son?", The sky dragon said.

"... Me and Igneel don't get along that well. Even you know that", Draco says.

"your the one who started the fight about whose stronger", she says.

"W-What! I didn't he did!", Draco says.

"Remember I was there", she says.

"Never mind just stop bringing this up", Draco says.

"By, Wendy! Hope to see you again!", Naruto yells.

"By big brother Naruto!", Wendy yells happily.

FLASH BACK END

"It has been a long time since we last met Wendy", Naruto thinks.

Naruto looks at the sky.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 52

Naruto and his friends are helping Lucy for her rent money. There waiters.

Naruto looks at Erza's outfit and faints.

"He did it again", Tobi says and slaps Naruto awake.

"Ok, who keeps slapping me!", Naruto yells.

"I don't know you keep saying that", Tobi says.

TIME SKIP

"Good work out there, everyone. You youngsters these days sure are hard workers, eh! Your welcome back any time", Yajima says.

"Okay. Today was an educational experience", Erza says

"I think she likes the outfit...", Happy says.

"Man, now I know how Mira feels... I'm stuffed", Natsu says.

"You ate too much of this place's food", Lucy says.

"Whatever, it's nothing", Natsu said.

"What's up with that attitude!", Lucy said

"By the way, Yajima, how did things go at the Council!", Erza says.

"Well, I'm not a member any more, you know...", Yajima says.

"The Council!", Natsu and Gray say.

"Didn't you guys know! Yajima used to be one of the councillors", Lucy said.

"When Sieg... Or should that be Zerard!", Yajima said.

"It's Jellal", Erza said.

"Ah, yes. When that Zerard and Urtear betrayed us, it was a historic failure on our parts, you see... I hear right now, they're all very busy laying the groundwork for setting up a whole new magic council. We caused you guys a whole lot of trouble too, didn't we! I must apologize", Yajima says.

"No, I heard that you in particular were against the firing of the Etherion to the very end. You have nothing to be ashamed of...", Erza said.

"I just didn't think I'm cut out for politics...", Yajima says while flipping food.

"And as I thought... Cooking is so much more fun!", Yajima says moving around happily.

"By the way, Natsu, Gray... A lot of things are going to be changing at the Council. Without me around, there won't be anybody to stand up for Fairy Tail anymore. So I'd suggest you keep that in mind!", Yajima says.

"Absolutely!", Both Gray and Natsu say shaking there heads. Yajima shakes his head.

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE RESTAURANT.

"Give my regards to Maboo!", Yajima says.

"Thank you again for today!", Lucy yelled waving.

TIME SKIP AT THE GUILD.

"What exactly is this!", Lucy said.

"We've come up with an organization chart of dark guilds.", Mira said.

"Yeah, it was me that drew it", the one who can draw(name slips my mind)

"There are quite a few of them when you look at it like this, huh?", Cana said.

"Why's that?", Lucy said.

"They seem to be awfully active recently. So I think we need to work on strengthening inter-guild relations", Mira said.

"What's that big circle for?", Gray said.

"Juvia knows that. That's the Baram Alliance. It's made up of the three guilds Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart. It's the most powerful force amongst all the dark guilds. Each of these has a number of lessee guilds under its control, and thus they keep the underworld in check. And then there's Raven Tail, an independent guild.", Juvia says.

"Huh? Eisenwald?", Lucy said.

"That's right, that's the guild Erigor belonged to", Erza said.

"So that guild was under the control of these "Oracion Seis"...", Gray said.

"There's plenty of recognizable names up there, huh?", Someone said.

"Weren't some of then legal guilds before?", another said.

"Same goes for Ghoul Spirit, the dark guild that the Thunder God Tribe annihilated", Mira said.

"All those guilds that Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when we were part of Phantom, were under the Oracion Seis as well", Juvia said with a smile.

"Don't say that stuff with a smile...", Gray said.

"Ah, I hope they're not mad at us...", Lucy said.

"It's okay, don't worry about that! I mean, there supposed to be just six of them anyway", Wakaba said.

"How small can a guild get!", Macao said.

"But, that "tiny guild of six" is supporting a third of the underworld", Mira said.

"About those Oracion Seis...", Makarov said appearing.

"We're going to take them down", Makarov said and Naruto smiled.

"Welcome back, Master", Mira said and everyone fell over except Naruto and Mira.

"How did the regular meeting go!", Mira said.

"Thats not the point here!", Lucy said.

"Master, what exactly is this about!", Erza said.

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis came up on the agenda, seems they're up to something. It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them", Makarov said.

"And you just had to go draw the losing card as usual, huh?", Gray said.

"Fairy Tail is taking that responsibility?", Juvia said.

"Not quite, the enemy is simply too large for that. If we went alone, then we would eventually end up as the sole targets of the Baram Alliance's wrath. As such, we're going to be forming an alliance of our own", Makarov said.

"An alliance?", Everyone said.

"Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Cait Shelter. Each of these guilds is to select a number of members, and those members will join forces to defeat the enemy!", Makarov said.

"We can handle those guys alone", Natsu said.

"You idiot! The Master is thinking of the long-term consequences!", Erza said.

"Wait, hold on a second... We're dealing with just six people, right? What kind of monsters are they?", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP

There all in carriage being pulled by some animal.

"Somehow I've got a feeling something really bad is gonna happen... And wait, why the heck am I included in this grand strategy, anyway?", Lucy said.

"I think this is a pain as well, don't you start complaining", Gray said.

Both Naruto and Natsu are feeling motion sickness.

"This is Master's decision. Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?", Erza said.

"But what about Gajeel and Juvia? They'd be much better suited for a battle like this", Lucy said.

"They're both busy with other work, through", Happy said.

"Yeah, maybe next time", Tobi said. Both cats sitting in the front.

"Are we still not there yet?", Natsu said.

"If this doesn't stop soon I'm going to throw up", Naruto says.

"In the end, we're just the same old group as always...", Lucy said.

"Surely that's a good thing? This is out first strategy meeting with the delegates from the other guilds. It's important that we have good relations within our own delegation", Erza said.

"There it is! That's the meeting point!", Happy said.

"I see it!", Tobi said.

TIME SKIP

They enter the guild.

"The style of this place is pretty bad...", Lucy said looking at the inside of the building and there's a statute of a Pegasus.

"This is a villa belonging to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus", Erza said.

"That guy?", Gray said thinking of the weird guild master.

"I-I kinda dislike him...", Gray said.

"Now, don't say that. Despite looking like that, his strength is on par with our own master...", Erza said also making a face similar to Gray's.

"Is that so?", Lucy said.

"Are we still not there?", Natsu says sitting on the ground.

"We've arrived already, Natsu", Happy said.

"Yes, you've arrived!", someone said.

"Arrived", someone said.

"Welcome! Fairy... Tail... People! Sorry to have kept you waiting!", three guys sing with a light pointed in them.

"We are... The delegation... From Blue Pegasus... The Trimems! Hundred night Hibiki! Holy night Eve! Empty night Ren", They say.

"The Trumems of Blue Pegasus? T-They're cool! And that Hibiki person... In Sorcerer's Weekley "Mage I'd like as a Boyfriend" ranking, he's always at the very top! It's that Hibiki Raytis!", Lucy said.

"Crap! I forgot to wear any clothes!", Gray yelled panicking.

"These guys are no good...", Lucy said.

"You are every bit as beautiful as the rumors say",Hibiki says.

"A pleasure to meet you, Titania", Eve says.

"Please, step this way", Ren said.

They bring a couch in the room that has a heart on it.

Erza sits.

"Here, have a hot towel", Hibiki says holding a hot towel and sits down.

"Are you hungry?", Eve says pulling up a tabel and also sits down.

"No...", Erza said.

"We've got cake, do you want some?", Hibiki says.

"I'm good", Erza said.

"What's hoping on?", Lucy said the whole time Naruto's eye twitches.

"Come, you should sit as well. Is it just me, or are you too cute?", Ren said putting a hand on Lucy's hip.

"Hey Ren, I suggest you pull your hand back or you might lose it", Naruto says glaring at him.

"S-Sorry", Ren said with his hand up innocently.

"What the hell is up with these guys?", Gray said.

"Who are those guys?", Natsu said.

"I look forward to your cooperation. Let us work together and- ", Erza was cut off by Eve saying,"So cute... You'd face is simply marvelous. I have always admired you", Eve says and is blushing.

Naruto is making a fist and his eye is still twitching.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can kill them later but if they make a move on her I can just kill them now", Naruto thinks.

"Now, you must be tired from your long journey. Let us spend the night together... Forever", Hibiki, Eve and Ren say.

Both Erza and Lucy are making a face like WTF.

"What move should I use to kill the three, hmmmmmm I think Titanium Dragom Sword will do but I'll get blood everywhere", Naruto thinks.

"People...", someone said walking down the stairs.

"That's quite enough of that", He says.

"W-What's this sticky sweet voice?", Lucy said.

"Ichiya-Sama...", Ren said.

"I-Ichiya!", Erza said.

"Oh hell no!", Naruto yells.

"It's been a while, Erza", Ichiya says.

"T-To think that you would be participating...", Erza says shaking.

"Why god, why the hell did he have to come?", Naruto thinks.

"I have longed to see you, my honey. Ichiya is here for you!", Ichiya says while making a pose.

"My honey!", Lucy, Happy and Tobi say.

Naruto and Erza are very shocked seeing him.

"Erza and Naruto's... Shaking", Lucy and Happy say.

"To think... We'd meet again! Heave-oh", Ichiya says.

"So you were the girlfriend of Ichiya-sama? We must apologize for out rudeness", Hibiki, Eve and Ren say.

"I deny everything!", Erza yells pointing at Ichiya.

"Clean up! We're not here to mess about!", Ichiya yells at the three.

"Yes, bro!", All three say and run to clean up.

"Weren't they calling him "Ichiya-sama" a moment ago?", Lucy said.

"They are no consistency...", Happy said.

"I agree", Tobi said.

"I have heard all about you people. Erza, Lucy and the other three", Ichiya.

"I will kill him", Naruto thinks.

"Ichiya starts smelling and makes a pose towards Lucy while saying,"Such wonderful perfume!".

"I'm really creeped out...", Lucy says while shaking.

"I'm sorry, I have trouble dealing with this guy as well. Through he is admittedly a great Mage", Erza said while backing away.

"Insufferable dandies of Blue Pegasus! Could I trouble you to keep those hands of yours off our lovely ladies here?", Gray says.

"You men can just run off home", Ichiya says.

"It has been a pleasure", Hibiki, Eve and Ren say.

"Are you trying to pick a fight, sending over this bunch of womanizing creeps?", Gray said.

"Are you sure you want to try?", Ren said.

"We're powerful, you know", Eve said.

"A fight? I'm in!", Natsu yells.

"Enough already, all of you!", Erza said.

"Erza...", Ichiya says behind Erza freaking her out.

"Your perfum is glorious as always", Ichiya says smelling Erza.

"Don't come near me!", Erza yells and is about to punch Ichiya but Naruto grabs her hand.

"Allow me to do that", Naruto says and punches Ichiya in the face.

"Oh crap!", Lucy said.

Ichiya is flying towards the door and someone is standing there. He has his hand in front of him and stops Ichiya. The Ichiya's head is covered in ice.

"Interesting manner of greeting us you have there. You think your superior to Lamia Scale?", Lyon says.

"Lyon?", Gray said.

"Gray?", Lyon said.

"You were in a guild?", Natsu said.

Lyon tosses Ichiya aside.

Ichiya bounces and hits the ground.

"What are you playing at?", Gray yelled.

"Well, you did it to me first, right?", Lyon said.

"What do you all think your doing to out boss?", Ren said.

"It's terrible", Eve said.

"Could all of you men perhaps just leave?", Hibiki said.

"There's a woman here as well", another said. The rug moves.

Doll Attack! Carpet Doll", She yells.

"Me?", Lucy says moving.

"Wait, this magic... Sherry? Your also in Lamia Scale?", Lucy said.

"Don't try pretending you've forgotten me. It's about time for you to forget about the past me", Sherry said.

"Which is it?", Lucy said.

"I have been reborn for the sake of love", Sherry said.

"More... I need to smell more of that perfum!", Ichiya says.

"Stay back, I'll slice you!", Erza said holding a weapon.

"Lyon...", Gray said.

"Gray...", Lyon said. Both starring at each other.

"Bring it!", Natsu yelled.

"You, I cannot love", Sherry says.

"I don't like you either!", Lucy said.

"Enough!", someone yelled drawing there attention.

"We are here to form an alliance and defeat the Oracion Seis. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves!", Jura said holding a staff.

"Jura", Lyon said.

"Jura?", Naruto and Erza said.

"This man is...", Ren said.

"The ace of Lamia Scale, Rock Iron Jura", Hibiki said.

"Who?", Natsu said.

"He's on of the 10 Great Holy Mages!", Happy said.

"Even I've heard of that name...", Lucy said.

"Five Fairies, and four Pegasus, I see... But three of us will be quite sufficient", Sherry said.

"How cruel! Why are we never included?", Happy and Tobi say sadly.

"Three of the guilds are now assembled. All that remains is the people from Cait Shelter", Jura said.

"You say"people", but from what I hear, they are only sending a single Mage", Ichiya said hanging from Erza's weapon.

"A single one?", Erza said.

"They're only gonna give is one Mage to help out on this dangerous mission?", Gray said.

"W-Wait... What kind of dangerous person is coming?", Lucy says.

A girl with blue hair runs in, she trips and falls face first. Everyone looks at her.

Naruto gets in front of everyone.

"Ouch...", she says standing up and wiping the dust off her self.

Naruto sees her face and his eyes widen.

"When, I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm here from Cait Shelter, my name is Wendy. Pleased to be working with you all", Wendy says.

"A child?", Lucy says.

"A girl?", Lyon said.

"Wendy?", Natsu said.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Wendy", Naruto says stepping forward.

Wendy looks at Naruto and her eyes widen.

"Big brother!", She yells, she jumps and hugs Naruto.

"Big Brother!", All the Fairu Tail members say shocked.

"Hello again, little sister", Naruto says smiling.

"Little sister?!", all the fairy tail members say.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If your a guest don't review.

Chapter 16

DURING EPISODE 53

Wendy sees the other Fairy Tail members and blushes, she lets go of Naruto and backs up.

"A-A little kid?", Ichiya said on the ground with Erza's foot on his head.

"How surprising, this child is...", Erza said.

"Wendy...", Ren said.

"Marvel...", Eve said.

"All the guilds are now assembled", Jura said.

"Your just gonna continue the conversation?", Gray said.

Anyway...", Someone said.

"An offensive endeavor of this scale, and they send us a single child? What do Cait Shelter think they are playing at?", Sherry said.

"She's not alone, you tawdry woman", someone said.

A white cat appears.

"A cat?", Gray said.

"Yeah...", Lyon said.

"Just like Happy and Tobi...", Natsu said.

"It talked...", Lucy said.

"How mean, I can't believe she called you tawdry...", Sherry said.

"Me?", Lucy said.

"Carla, you followed me here?", Wendy said.

"But if course, I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone", Carla said.

"Pretty kitty", Hibiki, Eve and Ren said together.

"You flirt with cats to! ", Lucy yelled at them.

Carla looks at both Happy and Tobi. Happy and Tobi have hearts in there eyes, well for Tobi he has a heart in his one eye. Carla looks away. Both Tobi and Happy are shocked.

"I think Tobi and Happy just got turned down, ouch", Naruto thinks.

Tobi and Happy are behind Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, could you go and give her a fish for me?", Happy said.

"Can you go and give her a Rose for me?", Tobi said.

"Could this be love at first sight? But you have to do these kind of things yourself", Lucy said.

Happy and Tobi are nerves.

"You two loooooove her!", Lucy said.

"That's my joke! And you rolled your tongue 3 times more than me!", Happy yelled.

"Yeah, don't say that!", Tobi yelled.

Tobi and Happy make eye contact and glare at each other. Both have there heads butted against each other.

"She's mine, I saw her first!", Tobi said.

"No she's mine, I saw her first!", Happy said.

"E-Ehm... I can't actually fight at all, but... I know lots of support magic that should be useful to you all... So, please don't leave me out completely!", Wendy said.

"Same old Wendy", Naruto thinks.

"It's that timidity of yours that makes people look down on you!", Carla said.

"I-I'm sorry...", Wendy said.

"I'm saying you shouldn't apologize that easily", Carla said to Wendy.

"I'm sorry!", Wendy says.

Carla signs.

"My apologies, we were a little taken aback, but I'm sure nobody meant you any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy", Erza said.

Wendy smiles.

"It's Erza, it's really her, Carla!", Wendy said happily.

"She's more agreeable than I had expected", Carla said.

"Hey, hey, do you know me? I'm Happy!", Happy said.

"And me? I'm Tobi!", Tobi said.

Carla turns away from them.

Tobi and Happy back away.

"She's so shy, how cute...", Happy said.

"Yeah, she's so cute...", Tobi said.

"Or she could be ignoring you...", Lucy said.

"Your no good, Lucy. You don't know what a woman's heart desires", Happy said.

"Bad Lucy", Tobi said.

"We'll, I'm also a woman, through... Well, whatever...", Lucy said sadly.

"She's going to grow up to be a real beauty", Ren said and Naruto's eye twitches.

"She's cute enough right now", Eve said.

"Please, young lady, this way", Hibiki says but stops feeling a dark aura.

He turns and sees Naruto glaring at him.

"You three, are you hitting on my little sister, if you are... I will hurt you were no man wants to be hurt at", Naruto says with a dark smile.

"No sir!", Hibiki, Eve and Ren say scared of Naruto.

Naruto goes over to Wendy and puts his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. The whole time he has a kind smile. Wendy is smiling and hugging Naruto.

"That girl... That glorious perfume... She's something special", Ichiya said.

"You've noticed it too, Ichiya? There's something different about her magic. It seems Erza has also realized it", Jura said.

"As expected...", Ichiya said.

TIME SKIP

Ehm...", Wendy said while Eve puts a drink on the table.

"Will orange juice be alright?", Eve said.

"Your just way too cute", Ren said.

"Here, have a hot towel", Hibiki says while holding a hot towel.

"Who are these uncouth men?", Carla said.

Naruto is leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. But unknown to everyone he's listening to all there conversations.

"What's up, Natsu?", Natsu said.

"Wendy... I feel like I might have heard that name before somewhere...", Natsu said.

"You know that girl?", Gray said.

"Could you remember it for me?", Natsu said.

"As if!", Gray yells.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Wendy. She and Natsu are looking at each other.

Wendy smiles at Natsu.

"So, who is she again?", Natsu said.

"Hey, hey...", Gray said.

"Don't just smile to random guys like that", Carla said.

"T-That's not what I...", Wendy said and Naruto smiles.

The three idiots appear again.

"What kind of guys are your type?", Hibiki said.

"Want some cake?", Eve said.

"Man, your just way to cute", Ren said. Naruto opens his eyes.

"Like I said, we're not here to mess about! Clean this up immediately!", Ichiya said striking a pose.

"Will do, Master!", the three say.

Ichiya strikes another pose.

"They changed their way of addressing him again...", Lucy said.

"Their inconsistency is rather admirable...", Gray said.

"Now then, since everyone has finally arrived, I shall proceed to the explanation of our strategy!", Ichiya says while striking poses.

"I wonder if that pose is really necessary...", Lucy said.

"Firstly, I'll talk about the place where the 6 Mage generals, the Oracion Seis, will meet. But first, I must visit the perfume of the lavatory", Ichiya says leaving the room.

"Hey, did you really need to mention "perfume" there?", Gray said while the three idiots clap.

"Impressive, Sensei!", Hibiki, Eve and Ren say.

"They changed it again", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP

"North of our current location lies the Warth Woodlands. It is there that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times. It's name... Nirvana!", Ichiya says striking a lame pose again.

"Look, the pose isn't needed...", Gray said.

"Nirvana?", Natsu and Lucy say.

"Never heard of it", Lyon said.

"Have you, Jura?", Sherry said to Jura.

"No, I know not the name", Jura said.

"Have you heard of it? Also, would you like a fish?", Happy said holding a fish.

"She would rather have a rose", Tobi says holding a rosé.

"No, thank you", Carla said turning away.

"We know that it's destructive power so great that the people back then saw fit to seal it away...", Ren said.

"But we don't know exactly what kind of magic it was", Eve said.

"Destructive magic?", Natsu said.

"That doesn't sound too good...", Lucy said.

"Since the Oracion Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodlands, we should assume that Nirvana is their goal", Hibiki said.

"In order to prevent them from obtaining it... We must defeat them now!", Ichiya and the other three say together while striking a pose.

"Again with the posing...", Lucy said.

"I have nothing more to say...", Gray said.

"We have 13 mages, whilst they have but 6", Someone said.

"But we would do well not to underestimate them", someone said.

"Each of those mages are extremely powerful", Hibiki said and something appears in front of him and he starts typing something down.

"Archive?", Jura said.

"That quite the rare magic", Lyon said.

"This is my first time seeing it", Sherry said.

Then pictures start appearing of all the members of Oracion Seis.

"This is footage of them we finally got our hands on recently. Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes", Hibiki said.

"Who's, that's a real evil looking mug he's got on there, just look at those slanted eyes!", Natsu said.

"They're the same as yours!", Gray and Lyon said.

"Racer, whose name would appear to indicate that he uses speed related magic", Hibiki said.

"Somehow I just hate his face", Gray said.

"Same here", Lyon said.

"He's a Mage capable of wiping out an entire army, for the right price... Hot eye of the Heavenly Eyes", Hibiki said.

"For money?", Sherry said.

"How vile", Jura said.

"Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart", Hibiki said.

"My instincts say I'll have trouble with someone like that...", Lucy said.

"Information on this man is scarce, but he's known as Midnight", Hibiki said.

"Midnight? That's quite an unusual name", Erza said.

"There's something not right with that guy", Naruto says.

"And finally, their leader, Brain. Each of these mages has power enough to annihilate a guild  
single-handedly. We must take full advantage of our numerical superiority", Hibiki said.

"Ehm, you probably shouldn't bother counting me at all...", Lucy said.

"I'm no good at fighting either...", Wendy said.

"Wendy, will you stop being like that?", Carla said.

"Hey, what do we do? They haven't even thought about us once!", Happy said.

"Yeah!", Tobi said.

Carla looks away from them.

"Worry not, our strategy is not limited to simple combat. The important point is that we locate their base of operations", Ichiya said with a pose.

"Their base?", Natsu said.

"Yeah, we have yet to confirm this for certain...", Ren said.

"But we belive they have established a temporary base of operations in the Woodlands", Eve said.

"If at all possible, we want to get all 6 of them together at that base", Ichiya said.

"How do we do that?", Gray said.

"By beating them up!", Natsu yells.

"Back to simple combat already, I see...", Lucy said.

"What do we do once they are gathered there?",Erza said.

Ichiya points up.

"We use our guild's mighty Pegasus airship, the Christina, to destroy their base and them along with it!", Ichiya said.

"A magical bomber?", Sherry said.

"Wait, they're only humans and yet you're going to go that far?", Lucy said.

"That is the nature of the enemy we face", Jura said.

"O-Okay!", Lucy said.

"Now, take heed... If combat does ensue, nobody is to attempt to face an enemy alone! You must always do battle in groups of at least two!", Jura said.

They nod.

"This is dangerous!", Lucy said.

"How troublesome...", Wendy said.

"Quit sounding so pathetic!", Carla said.

"Right, I'm all fired up now!", Natsu yelled with his right hand on fire.

Natsu destroys the door and begins running outside.

"I'm gonna take all 6 of them on by myself!", Natsu yelled.

"Hey, Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Seriously, that guy...", Erza said.

"Dumbass...", Naruto said.

"I don't know whether to call it part of my daily life or not...", Lucy said.

"I don't think he even listened to the plan", Gray said.

"That's Natsu for you!", Happy said.

"Yup!", Tobi said.

"Hey, hey...", Ren said while rubbing the back of his head.

"How cruel", Eve said.

"At least open the door, will you...", Hibiki said.

"I suppose we should go after him", Erza said.

"That absolute idiot...", Gray said.

Lucy cry's.

"Hurry!", Erza yells with Naruto running by her side.

"Yeah!", Gray said running with a still crying Lucy.

TIME SKIP

"I can see it, it's the woods!", Natsu yells.

"Wait up, Natsu", Gray yelled.

"I don't wanna!", Natsu yelled.

"You idiot, do start running off like you did before!", Erza yelled.

"Is it bothering you that much that I'm taking the lead here?", Natsu said.

"What? How dare a brat like you...", Erza yelled freaking out Natsu.

Natsu runs off the cliff. And falls."ahhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells.

"Hey, he fell off", Gray said.

"That impatient fool...", Erza said.

"He's the same as usual, huh?", Sherry said.

"And to think that I once fought him in the past, it stirs up a complicated mix of feelings", Lyon said.

"That also, "love"!", Sherry said.

"No, it's not!", Gray said.

TIME SKIP IN THE WOODS

"Ouch... But anyway, this older had a weird smell", Natsu said with a bump on his head.

"I smell it to", Naruto says.

"You notice it?", Erza said.

"Yeah, I don't really understand it myself but there's a strange mood to this place", Gray said.

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry", Lyon said.

"O-Okay!", Sherry said.

OUTSIDE WOODS

"You're slow, you guys!", Natsu yells.

"You're one sturdy bastard!", Gray yelled.

Then a shadow appears over them.

Natsu stops and gray bumps into them both falling.

"What the heck are you doing?", Natsu yelled butting heads with Gray.

"Don't just stop like that!", Gray yelled back.

"Look!", Erza said separating them.

"Lyon-sama", Sherry said.

"Yeah...", Lyon said looking up.

"The magical bomber, Christina", Erza said.

"Wow!", Natsu said.

"Is that the rumored Pegasus?", Gray said.

"Amazing...", Lucy said.

"It's huge...", Happy said.

"Yeah...", Tobi said.

"That a hopeful sign", Carla said.

"Right, we'll split up to search for their base", Erza said.

"What are you talking about?", Natsu said.

"What the hell man?", Gray said.

All of a sudden an explosion happened on the air ship."Christina has...", Hibiki said.

More explosions happen on the air ship.

"No way...", Wendy said.

The air ship is going down and explodes.

"What's going on?", Lyon said.

Both Naruto and Natsu smell.

"Hey...", Natsu said.

"I know...", Naruto said.

"Someone's coming! Stay sharp!", Gray said.

Wendy is hiding behind a rock.

"Wendy!", Carla said.

Out of the smoke figures appear.

"T-They're... Oracion Seis!", Lucy said.

"Some maggots have gathered", Brain said.

"Your way of thinking is too predictable", Angel said.

"We've already beaten Jura and Ichiya. How's that?", The two blue things say floating by Angel.

"What?", Lyon said.

"No way!", Hibiki said.

"Are you trembling? I heard it", Cobra said.

"We prefer to finish out job as quick as possible, but you guys are in the way", Racer said pointing at us.

"Money makes a person stronger, right? Let me tell you something good, in this world money is everything and-", Hoteye is cut off by Cobra and Racer.

"Just shut up, Hoteye", Cobra and Racer say.

"I think one of them is sleeping...", Alice said looking at Midnight sleeping.

"I never expected them to make the first move", Erza said.

Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"Hey...", Natsu said.

"Yeah", Gray said.

"I hear it...", Cobra says smiling.

"You saved us some time!", Gray and Natsu tell while charging at the enemy.

"Do it", Brain said.

"Okay", Racer said and disappears.

Naruto's eyes narrow.

Racer appears and kicks both Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu, Gray!", Two Lucy's say.

They look at each other

"Fool!", one of them said and hits Lucy with a whip.

"W-What's going on? Im...", Lucy said.

"Sherry!", Lyon yelled charging.

"Yes!", Sherry says also charging.

"You saw, right?", Hoteye says opening his eyes.

The ground under Lyon and Sherry's feet turns liquid. "With money not even love is needed, right?", Hoteye says. "What's this? The ground is...", Lyon said. "Love is precious! Lyon-sama!", Sherry said.

"I'll take angel!", Hiniki says. "How unfair!", Eve say. "I'll take the brain guy", Ren says But is hit by Racer. "Ren!", Eve yells but is hit by racer. "Eve, Ren!", Hibiki yells but is attacked by Racer. "Being fast is a good thing", Racer says with the three laying on the ground.

"How about me?", Naruto says and throws a lot of Kunai's everywhere.

"Fine", Racer says a disappears and appears behind Naruto about to hit him but he disappears in a yellow flash and appears behind him. Naruto kicks him away.

"Impossible, no one can be faster than me!", Racer says shocked and disappears. He appears again in front of Naruto.

Racer sees a Ten Wizard Saint metal dangling from his neck. And his eyes widen. But then he disappears and so does Naruto. There having a speed battle but Naruto's winning.

Naruto looks at Erza and Cobra's battle.

"So he's using sound to know when the attack hits, Naruto thinks.

Then Racer disappears and attacks Erza.

Naruto lands on the ground but it turns to liquid.

"Crap, Hoteye!", Naruto thinks and disappears in a yellow flash and appears on solid ground. Then Naruto sees Cobra kicking Erza in the stomach.

Hoteye is in front of Naruto.

"Erza needs my help", Naruto thinks.

Naruto looks and sees Natsu's attack go around Midnight.

Then Hoteye uses his magic and all of Naruto's Kunai sink in the ground.

"That's all my Kunai!", Naruti thinks and then is punched by Racer.

"Not so fast now are you", Racer says.

"Crap", Naruto says.

Racer continues to send a barrage of attacks at Naruto.

"Without my Kunai I can't doge! He's moving to fast for me to move!", Naruto thinks.

Racer disappears and Naruto sees him attack Erza. Cobra sends his snake at Erza. The snake bits Erza's arm and sends her to the ground.

"Erza!", Naruto yells then gets punched in the face and sent to the ground.

"Not good!", Naruto says on the ground.

"He's a wizard saint", Raxer says.

"So we shouldn't let him live", Cobra says and his snake bits Naruto on his arm.

"Dammit!", Naruto thinks in pain.

There all on the ground.

"You trash, should all vanish", Brain says pointing his staff at us. A magic circle appears.

Some kind of power is being sucked from the ground.

"W-What's this magic power?",Sherry says.

"The atmosphere is wavering", Hibiki says.

"Crap...", Ren said.

Brain has his staff in the air

DARK RONDO

Brain says but then sees Wendy. He stops the spell.

"What's wrong, Brain?", Racer said.

"Why'd you stop the spell?", Cobra said.

Brains eyes are widen.

"Wendy...", Brain says.

"Don't tell me there planning on taking Wendy!", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And I've thought it over, instead Naruto will also be bitten in the arm like Erza. I changed it. And I'll be skipping episodes to get to the main parts.

Chapter 17

DURING EPISODE 54

"It's definitely her. Wendy. The sky Sorceress", Brain said.

"Sky...", Gray said.

"Sorceress?", Hibiki says.

"What's that?", Wendy says hiding behind the rock.

"What does that mean?", Happy said.

"She doesn't know", Tobi says.

"To think I'd run into you here... Looks like I've picked up someone valuable. Come!", Brain said and his staff created a magic circle and it fires a green magic. It goes at Wendy and turned into a hand that grabbed her. It takes her away.

"Wendy!", Happy, Tobi and Carla yell.

They chase after Wendy.

"Wendy!", Carla yells.

"Carla!", Wendy yells.

"Wait, we'll save you!", Happy says while running. He and Tobi are holding sticks.

"What the hell is he doing...", Natsu says trying to get up.

"Don't take her...", Naruto says holding his shoulder.

"When it comes to money, there's no difference between up and down, right?", Hoteye says and fires a magic. The ground under everyone moves.

"Carla!", Wendy yells sticking out her hand.

"Wendy!", Carla yells sticking out her hand.

But somehow she grabbed Happy's hand?

"H-Huh?", Happy said.

"Hey, you!", Carla said chasing after happy and Wendy.

"Wait for me!", Tobi says also running.

Then both Happy and Wendy disappear.

"Wendy!", Naruto and Carla yell.

"Happy!", Natsu yells.

"I no longer have business with you scum... Leave my sight!", Brain says firing another spell.

DARK RONDO

Brain yells fireing the blast.

"Take cover! Lucy", Hibiki says protecting Lucy.

Ren's standing in front of the two.

"Sherry!", Lyon says protecting sherry.

"This is Lyon-sama's love!", Sherry says.

Jura appears

Iron Rock Wall

Jura yells and blocks the attack.

"Just in the nick of time", Jura said.

"Jura-sama!", Sherry said.

"Amazing, Jura", Eve said.

"Thanks for saving us", Hibiki said.

"Thanks for saving me, too", Lucy said.

"Damn it, where are they? Huh?", Natsu says standing up.

"They're gone?", Gray said.

"What the hell!", Natsu yells.

"Wendy...", Carla said.

"We got owned", Ren said.

"They were too strong. We didn't even stand a chance", Eve said.

"Oracion Seis, what a bunch... There are only 6 of them, however they posses much more magic power than the information we collected stated", Someone said.

"Even the Christina which we relied on...", Sherry said.

"Yeah, that woman who's able to see into one's heart said that they knew out entire strategy", Jura said.

"Ehm, what about the one's riding it?", Lucy said.

"There's no need to worry about that", Hibiki said.

"Christina was heading for its destination by remote control.

"We were supposed to board it, after establishing the location of their base", Hibiki said.

"I see, thank god!", Lucy said.

"Thank god your safe, Jura", Lyon said while holding his right arm.

"Your wrong, I was in critical condition...", Jura said.

"That wound...", Lyon said.

"It was a truly fearsome power... For now Ichiya's pain relieving perfume is suppressing it temporally", Jura said.

"So Oracion Seis ran away in fear at the sight of our arrival...", Ichiya said.

"Ain't you the one all beat up?", Gray yells.

"These injuries are nothing. Come everyone, bathe in my pain relieving perfume!", Ichiya said then releases his perfume.

"What a magnificent fragrance...", Sherry said.

"Yeah, the pain is fading", Lucy said.

Ichiya is making another dumbass pose.

"I wish he'd quit with the posing, through...", Lucy said looking at Ichiya.

"Nothing less from our sensei!", Hibiki said.

"Sensei!", Eve said.

"They changed it again?", Lucy said.

"I have nothing more to say...", Gray said.

"How dare they kidnap both Wendy and Happy... Where are you? Where did you go?", Natsu yelled running off towards the woods.

"Natsu, where are you going?", Lucy said.

Then Carla grabbed Natsu's scarf making him fall back.

"G-Geez... Calm down, will you", Carla said flying.

"Wings?", Gray said.

"Yeah, it's wings", Sherry said.

"The cat is flying?", Ren said.

"Amazing!", Eve said.

"This magic is called Era. Well, I don't blame you for being surprised", Carla said.

"Your the same as Happy and Tobi", Natsu said.

"What did you say?", Carla said angrily.

"Who's surprised now?", Lucy said.

"More importantly, even through I'm worried about Wendy and the male cat... We know we can't blindly charge into the enemy when we have no chance of winning", Carla said still flying.

"Just as Carla said, the enemy is stronger than we thought", Jura said.

"And besides...", Carla said looking at Erza and Naruto.

"Naruto, Erza...", Natsu said.

"Hang in there! The snake poison is spreading from where the bite originated...", Lucy said.

"Ichiya-sama...", Eve said.

"I know. Pain relieving perfume, for the sake of my honey and his friend! Augment Aroma!", Ichiya says and opens his perfume.

"But, can the pain reliever heal the poison?", Lucy said.

"Out senpai's perfume does not only work with injuries, it can also heal poison", Hibiki said.

"Incredible!", Eve said to Hibiki.

But Erza and Naruto are still in pain.

"Naruto, Erza, you alright? Aren't they just suffering even more?", Natsu says.

"This is...", Hibiki said.

"No way, the pain relieving perfume didn't work...", Eve said.

"Hand in there Erza, Naruto!", Natsu said.

"What should we do?", Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm sorry... I'm borrowing your belt", Erza said taking Lucy's belt.

Lucy's pants fall down and the three idiots have hearts I there eyes.

"Don't look!", Lucy yells kicking all three of them.

Erza ties the belt around her arm.

"What are you doing, Erza?", Lucy said.

"Sorry, but I can't fight like this... Cut my arm off", Erza says dropping her sword in the ground and sticking out her arm.

"Don't be ridiculous!", Gray says.

"Please, somebody...", Erza says.

"Understood. I'll do it", Lyon said grabbing the sword.

"Lyon-sama...", Sherry said.

"Lyon, stop it!", Gray said.

"Do it!", Erza said.

"Stop!", Gray says.

"L-Lyon, are you seriously gonna do it?", Lucy says.

"We cannot allow this woman to die now", Lyon said.

"But...", Lucy said.

"How naive are you, fairy? If this keeps up, Erza really is gonna die", Sherry says.

"What do you know?", Lucy says.

"This is Lyon-Sama's love", Sherry says.

"Do it, quickly! If this keeps up, the poison is gonna spread through my entire body...", Erza said.

"Don't do it, Lyon!", Gray says.

"No way, we won't let you hurt a woman's body like that!", Hibiki says.

"There must be another way!", Eve said but is stopped by Jura.

"It is what Erza wishes!", Jura said.

"Here goes!", Lyon said bringing the sword up and brings it down. But he's stopped by Gary's ice.

"Do you believe her arm is more important than her life?", Lyon said.

"There could be another way, right? Don't be so rash!", Gray said.

"Your as naive as usual, Gray", Lyon said.

"Same goes for you. And here I thought you'd have hanged a bit!", Gray said.

Erza falls to the ground.

Erza! Both Natsu and Lucy say.

"This isn't good. If tips continues the poison will circulate...", Eve said.

"Wendy can save them. This isn't the time for comrades to be arguing. We should combine our forces and rescue Wendy. And the male cat", Carla said.

"Wendy? That little girl can use counteracting magic?", Eve said.

"Amazing...", Ren said.

"Not just counteracting, she can also alleviate fever, relieve pain and treat wounds", Carla said.

"S-Somehow it feels like my identity is being threatened...", Ichiya says.

"But, Healing Magic is a Lost Magic... Wasn't that magic lost?", Sherry said.

"Could it be related to the Sky Sorceress they said?", Lucy said.

"She is the Dragon Slayer of the sky. Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy", Carla says shocking all of them except Naruto who knew that.

"Dragon Slayer?", Natsu said.

"I'll fill you in on the details later. Even through I shouldn't say anymore... Right now, we need Wendy. And even through we don't know their motive, we know Wendy is important to them. ", Carla says.

"So in other words...", Lyon said.

"We have one goal", Hibiki said.

"To rescue Wendy!", Eve said.

"In order to save Naruto and Erza...", Gray said.

"And Happy, too", Lucy said.

"Alright, lets go!", Natsu yells sticking his hand up with everyone else.

"Tobi you go with everyone else, help them", Naruto says.

"Ok", Tobi says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with Hibiki, Lucy and Erza.

"The poison is spreading", Naruto says looking at his arm and Erza's arm.

"Please, everyone hurry...", Lucy says.

"I must conserve my energy, I will sleep as well. But once I awaken I'm going to fight", Naruto says and goes to Erza's left and lays down. He holds her hand and closes his eyes. He falls asleep.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 57

Naruto wakes up and sees Hibiki face right in front of Erza's face. Naruto gets a tic mark and punches Hibiki away.

"Your awake!", Tobi says happily.

"I'm up", Naruto says cracking his neck.

"May I say something? I would request that you not force Wendy to use her Sky Magic any further. As you can see, using this magic takes up large quantities of Wendy's magic power", Carla said.

"Don't worry about me! I just...", Wendy said.

"Now, we just have to wait for Erza to wake up, and then go on the counterattack", Hibiki said.

"Yeah, time to take down the Oracion Seis!", Lucy says.

"Yeah, we're not letting them have Nirvana!", Happy says.

Then a light appears

"What?", Lucy said.

"A pillar of black light...", Wendy says.

"Could it be...", Carla said

"That's... That's Nirvana?", Hibiki said.

"Is that Nirvana?", Natsu says.

"The Oracion Seis beat us to it already?", Lucy says.

"That light... Jellal is there!", Natsu says.

"What?! He's still alive!", Naruto yells.

"Jellal?", Lucy says.

Natsu runs towards the light.

"Natsu! What do you mean, Jellal is there?", Lucy said.

"I-It's all my fault...", Wendy says.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 59

Naruto and Erza are at Nirvana. They find Jellal. Jellal turns around and looks at us.

"Jellal...", Erza said.

"Erza...", Jellal said.

"W-Why are you here?", Erza said.

"I don't know. Erza... That word is all I can remember... Could you tell me? Who am I? Do you know who I am? Who is this "Erza"? I can't remember a thing!", Jellal says.

"Jellal..", Erza said.

Erza starts to walk towards Jellal.

"Jellal...", Erza says

"Stay away!", Jellal yells sticking up his hand and firing a magic hitting Erza. The smoke clears showing Erza.

"Don't come any closer...", Jellal says.

"Then you will have to come to me! I'm Erza and this is Naruto. Come here. Your name is Jellal. You were my comrade, once", Erza says.

"Comrade?", Jellal says.

"But back then, you had lost your mind. You hurt out comrades, destroyed the Council, and... Killed Simon", Erza says.

Jellal starts to get teary eye.

"If you're... If you're going to say that you don't remember anything, I'll strike my sword on your heart and make you remember! Cone! Stand in front of me!", Erza yells.

"I... My comrades... How terrible... What have I done... What can I...", Jellal says.

"I understand that you've lost your memory. No wonder why I couldn't read your mind", Cobra says appearing.

"Oracion Seis!", Erza says.

"How did you get here? And why did you unseal Nirvana?", Cobra said.

"I heard somebody's voice in my dreams. Telling me to "Obtain Nirvana". I faintly remembered the magic and the whereabouts. This is a dangerous magic. I can't hand it over to anybody else. That's why I unsealed it, so that I could completely destroy it", Jellal says.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Destroy Nirvana?", Erza says.

"I've already cast a self-destruction magic on it. Nirvana will soon disappear on its own", Jellal says and red and purple lines appear Nirvana.

Cobra gets closer to Nirvana.

"What a sophisticated spell... Nirvana will be destroyed in no time! Jellal, tell me the canceling code!", Cobra says.

Jellal stumbles and holds his chest drawing Erza, Naruto and Cobra's attention.

"Erza... I feel kindness from this name. I feel kindness, brightness and warmth... You may hate me in the future. It seems very likely to me that you will. However, hatred will take the freedom of your heart away and destroy you from the inside", Jellal says and coughs more.

"Don't tell me he...", Naruto says.

"Y-You...", Erza says and purple lines appear on Jellal's chest.

"I can't go there... I can't stand in front of you...", Jellal says.

"He...", Cobra said.

Jellal falls back.

"Be released from Jellal... I'll take your hatred and sadness with me...", Jellal says.

"He cast a self-destruction magic on himself?", Cobra says.

"Your free...", Jellal says still falling back.

"Jellal!", Erza yells running towards Jellal. Erza gets down and grabs Jellal's coat pulling him up a little.

"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You have sins to bear! Remember! Don't you dare try and pass away in happy ignorance!", Erza says and tears go down her eyes.

"Live and struggle! Jellal!", Erzs says and Jellal's eyes widen.

"Erza... Why do you shed tears...", Jellal says and Erza looks at her armored gloves and sees tears on them.

"You're so kind...", Jellal says closing his eyes and turning his head the other direction.

"Jellal, pull yourself together!", Erza says.

"What's this all about?", Brain says behind the others.

"Brain...", Cobra says.

"Erza wipes her tears away and turns to Brain.

"A self-destruction magic...", Brain said.

"Jellal cast it! This is bad! At this rate, Nirvana will be destroyed!", Cobra said.

Brain smiles

"Don't worry, Cobra. You should know the reason why my codename is "Brain", right? I was once a member of the Magic Development Bureau. There are several hundred of types of magic that I created using my knowledge during that time. One of those is the self-destruction magic. I'm the one that taught you. Have you forgotten, Jellal?", Brain says and looks at Jellal's body.

"You placed a self-destruction magic upon your own body as well? You intend to die along with the canceling code?", Brain says.

"His memory's damaged by the impact of the Etherion. It seems that he even forgot that he was evil", Cobra says and Brain laughs.

"How funny...", Brain says walking towards the self-destruction spell.

"Even without the canceling code... I can easily stop this spell", Brain says sticking his hand out to the spell and then sticking his hand up in the air.

He starts to destroy the spell.

"No way...", Jellal says.

Brain laughs.

"You miserable fool, Jellal! Nirvana is mine now!", Brain says destroying the self-destruction spell.

"Not a chance!", Erza yells launching herself at Brain.

"Erza wait!", Naruto yells.

"Awaken, Nirvana!", Brain yells.

The ground under Erza's feet moves up.

"Erza!", Naruto and Jellal tell.

"Show yourself!", Brain yells. Everything's shaking.

"I can hear it, our future! The sound of the light crumbling!", Cobra yells.

Naruto is falling with Jellal by his side.

"Naruto! Jellal!", Erza yells stick out her hands.

"Erza!", Naruto and Jellal yell.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 60

Naruto and Erza are dangling from the side of Nirvana and both holding Jellal.

"Naruto, Erza...", Jellal says.

Erza looks down at Jellal.

"Cancel the self-destruction magic that you cast on yourself. Your duty is to live", Erza says.

Jellal looks down.

"I couldn't stop Nirvana...", Jellal says.

Both Naruto and Erza pull them selfs up and then Jellal.

"It's all over...", Jellal says.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that. Look", Erza says.

Naruto sees Natsu, Gray and Lucy running on one of the legs.

Naruto looks up and sees Wendy being carried by Carla.

"We'll never give up. Our hopes are always as one", Erza says.

Naruto smiles.

"Live and see the future with your own eyes, Jellal", Erza says looking at Jellal.

Jellal smiles.

"Lets all go together...", Jellal says.

"Yeah...", Erza says sticking out her hand. Jellal he's it and pulls himself up.

They stay like that for a few seconds Naruto looks down sadly. "She still is in love with him, I can tell", Naruto thinks feeling a pain in his chest and touches it.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 61

"Thanks Wendy for helping me with my motion sickness. Find Natsu and help him too", Naruto says running after Jellal and Erza.

"Ok!", Wendy yells.

TIME SKIP

Naruto he's a roar and it was loud.

"Natsu, you roared like a dragon. Hmmmm I might use that as a new move", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 63

Naruto, Erza and Jellal hear am explosion. They turn and see smoke.

"That explosion just now...", Erza says.

"It came from over by the throne room...", Jellal said.

"Father is so cruel sometimes... He loves to steal all the fun, you see", Someone said behind them.

They turn and he begins walking towards them.

"The three of you are the last remaining prey. I hope you won't bore me", Midnight said.

Jellal gets in front of both Naruto and Erza.

"Stand back, would you, Naruto, Erza?", Jellal says.

"Jellal...", Erza says.

Naruto's right hand turns into a katana like Ichigo's bankai.

Jellal sticks out his hand towards Midnight. Jellal fires a spell at Midnight but the attack avoided Midnight.

"It didn't even touch him?", Jellal says and grunts in pain.

"So long range doesn't have any effect on him, close range will then", Naruto thinks.

Jellal walks towards Midnight.

"Stop it, Jellal. That body of yours will no longer hold up to a fight. Let us...", Erza says but then Jellal sticks out his hand towards Naruto and Erza so they stop.

"Come on", Midnight says.

Jellal moves his hands to the right and creates a magic circle with a star on it. He fires multiple blasts. They all hit.

Jellal grunts in pain again.

Midnight is standing without a scratch on him.

Midnight moves his left hand back and Jellal flys because of some kind of red lines. Jellal falls to the ground.

"How pathetic... Are you really "that" Jellal? Pitiful clown", Midnight says looking at the downed Jellal.

"What did he just do?", Naruto thinks shocked.

"Did you forget how to use magic along with the rest of your memories, Jellal?", Midnight says and begins walking towards them but stops.

"Oh? You're still alive?", Midnight says.

"He's stronger than the others", Naruto thinks.

"The thing is... I'd like to see you looking a little more terrified", Midnight says and turns to see both Naruto and Erza attack him. But there attacks miss.

"Is it time for te main dish already, Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet?", Midnight says.

"Our slashes were diverted?", Erza says.

"Naruto, Erza, get away from him! Too dangerous!", Jellal says.

Erza brings out another sword and tries to slash him but the attack is diverted. Naruto backs up and transforms his sword hand back to normal.

Midnight moves his hand again pushing both Naruto and Erza back. Then they are both tied by straps.

"What?", Erza says.

"Something isn't right", Naruto thinks and they are tied even more. Naruto and Erza grunts in pain.

"Naruto! Erza!", Jellal yells.

"As soon as I figure his magic out I can counter and take him down", Naruto thinks.

Erza switches armor and the straps are gone.

Naruto transforms his hand into a sword like gajeel's and it turns into a chain saw and he cuts the straps. "This was my favorite coat", Naruto thinks looking at the rio on his jacket.

Erza switches to heaven wheel armor.

"I see. So that's the nature of your magic", Erza says.

"Indeed. My magic, has the power to twist and disort anything. It can deflect incoming magic back the way it came... And by warping the path of light, it can even be used to creat illusions", Midnight says.

"That some magic alright...", Jellal says.

"Here goes nothing!", Erza says attacking with Naruto by her side.

"Did you not hear me? Your magic cannot make contact with me, remember?", Midnight says.

"Dance, swords of mine!", Erza says firing swords at Midnight.

"Did you think attacking in greater numbers would make a difference?", Midnight says reflecting the swords back.

Erza and Naruto block the swords.

"I believe I mentioned... I can deflect them back at you", Midnight says watching Erza block the swords.

"Erza!", Jellal says.

Bindings appear again on Naruto and Erza.

"More... I want to see more upon your face...", Midnight says.

Naruto and Erza are yelling in pain from the bindings.

"That face is wonderful", Midnight says.

Erza throws a sword at Midnight but he doges.

"Impressive. But... Spiral Pain!", Midnight says and Naruto and Erza are hit by wind.

Erza and Naruto fall to the ground.

"No way...", Jellal says.

"Done already?", Midnight says.

"Please, don't go dying just yet, Naruto, Erza. I'd like you to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter", Midnight says.

"Cait Shelter?", Jellal says.

"The first of our destinations", Midnight said.

"Why target Cait Shelter?", Jellal said.

"Nirvana was created many ages ago, by a race who wished to put an end to war. The Nirvit. However, Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they had imagined. As such, they sealed away the magic they had created with their own hands. Fearing the evil uses to which it could be put, they continued to watch over the seal over the decades and centuries. A guild made up entirely of the descendants of the Nirvit race... That is Cait Shelter. They posses the power to seal Nirvana away once more. As such, they must be destroyed. After all, we wouldn't want this glorious power sealed away once more, now, would we? This power that will allow us to cast the entire world into chaos. And this will also serve the function of teaching them a lesson. Throwing the Nirvit, who always clung to neutrality, into war. With the power of Nirvana, we will turn their hearts to darkness and have them slaughter one another! Isn't it simply thrilling?", Midnight says.

"You disgusting...", Jellal says.

"Stop trying to act the righteous man, Jellal", Midnight says walking towards Jellal and stops and starts to walk again.

"You yourself are filled with nothing but darkness. You are a foul, depraved and evil man", Midnight says stopping.

"T-That's not true!", Jellal says.

"Oh, but it is. You forced children to labour under your command... Killed your own comrade... Tried to kill even Erza. How many people do you imagine you have cast into misery? How many people have succumbed to terror and wept tears of anguish thanks to your actions? Jellal... Join us. Jellal... You would make a wonderful mber of the six", Midnight says sticking out his hand.

Naruto and Erza get up.

"I... I know of the light that dwells within you, Jellal", Erza says.

"Erza, allow me to fight him alone. This is my fight", Naruto says cracking his knuckles. Erza steps back.

"Oh? So you two can still stand", Midnight says to the two.

"You are as impressive as the rumors say, Naruto, Erza. You are worth destroying", Midnight says.

Naruto's right arm turns into and katana like Ichigo's bankai.

"I'm gonna stop all your plans. I was taken by surprise by the magic your other members used on me. But now I understand your magic and this won't take long", Naruto says with a smile.

NEXT TIME NARUTO VS MIDNIGHT

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If your a guest don't review.

Chapter 18

There surrounded by buildings.

"Come, Naruto. Or rather, Titanium Knight. Show me the best that you can do. Although of course, your attacks will never reach me", Midnight says.

Naruto changes fast at Midnight. He slashes at him but it didn't work. The buildings behind him were hit by Naruto's attack.

"It matters not how quick your movements are, you cannot penetrate my Reflector", Midnight says and Naruto continues to try and attack him with his sword. But misses and attacks the other buildings.

"You see?", Midnight says but then Naruto used his palm and hits him in the stomach by his left hand shocking Erza, Jellal and Midnight.

Midnight flys into a wall and slides down.

"W-What?", Midnight says.

"Two...", Naruyo says sticking up two fingers with his left hand.

"Your magic possesses two great weaknesses", Naruto says.

"Two weaknesses?", Midnight thinks.

"In this short space of time, he...", Jellal thinks.

"The first is that although it can distort a manner of magic and weapons, it is unable to do the same to an actual human body. Right?", Naruto says.

"That doesn't mean a thing!", Midnight says and Naruto's jacket wraps around him. Naruto does nothing and gives Midnight a bored stare.

"That may be so, but it does not prevent me from strangling you with your own clothing if I so choose", Midnight says but Naruto is still giving him a bored stare.

"And this is the second!", Naruto says and looks above Midnight.

Midnight looks up and sees a magic circle and 50 chains come out of it. The chains have sharp ends.

"Naruto, what are you... Even through you know none of your attacks will hit him...", Jellal thinks and the chains go down. Sharp ends first.

Midnight is hit and gets out of the way," ahhhhhhhh!", Midnight yells.

"Whilst you were distorting my cloths, you avoided the chains that I sent to attack you. Why did you not simply alter their paths? Basically, your power can only be focused in a single area at any one time. Around yourself, or around your enemy, but never both at once. Whilst you are using your magic upon me, you are unable to use Reflector to defend yourself", Naruto says still having that bored look.

"His insight is incredible...", Jellal thinks.

"Naruto, you studied Midnight from the very beginning...", Erza thinks.

Naruto starts moving his coat.

"Furthermore", Naruto says and takes off his coat and throws it to the side,"without my coat I can't be binded", Naruto says.

"I guess including the cloths, that makes a total of three weaknesses", Naruto says smiling.

"Damn it, if only I has been quicker...", Midnight says hitting the ground.

"This battle is over. I take it you'll surrender yourself over quietly now?", Naruto says and Mudnighht begins to laugh.

"It's already midnight. It's much too late. If you had let me take you out sooner, you wouldn't have to meet a horrific death", Midnight says with a smile.

Naruto, Erza and Jellal hear a bell sound.

"What's that?", Erza says.

"A bell?", Jellal says.

Midnight gets up.

"That's the sound of the midnight bell", Midnight says and a red circle appears over him.

"When midnight comes, my power of distortion reaches its ultimate level!", Midnight says transforming into a huge monster.

"What's this?", Naruto says.

"Don't blame me for anything that happens now!", Midnight says putting his hands in the air and created a black ball with white around it.

Naruto jumps at Midnight and Midnight throws the ball at Naruto. There's an explosion.

Naruto, Erza and Jellal fly back.

"What is this magic? It's not a Take Over. It's a type of magic I've never experienced in my life", Jellal says.

"Jellal...", Midnight says a hand coming out of him and grabbing Jellal.

"You didn't really reign supreme, did you? There wasn't really any freedom in the Tower of Paradise", Midnight says eating Jellal.

"After that rebellion, I was so afraid I couldn't even sleep at night", Midnight says.

"What? I see! You were all in that tower as well! So that's what Cobra was talking about", Erza says.

"You're just as guilty as he is, Titania!", Midnight says jumping in the air and punching down but it's stopped by Naruto's titanium arm.

"For 8 years you turned a blind eye to the suffering of your fellow mates. Now so far into the future, you are still with Jellal, the one who was supposed to be the root of our hatred. For all of those who sacrificed their lives for your sake, this is a nightmare. Don't you agree?", Midnight says and two things appear and start taking shape. There both Rob and Simon.

"Rob... Simon!", Erza says.

"These are your sins. You are their nightmare", Midnight says.

"You bastard!", Erza yells attacking Midnight.

But hits Rob and Simon. Erza looks like a little girl again.

"How cruel of you, to turn on your friends... Why, you!", Erza yells and slashes at Midnight but instead hits Jellal.

"What?", Erza says.

"Yes, that's the way to go. Kill Jellal with those hands if yours", Midnight says behind Erza.

"Damn you!", Erza yells.

"Erza!", Naruto yells but stops he looks down and sees he's sinking and there are dead people pulling him under. Naruto closes his eyes and sinks in the ground.

Erza jumps at monster Midnight but misses and monster Midnight punches Erza in the back.

"Erza!", Jellal yells having monsters all over him.

"It's not over yet! Midnight is just beginning to get fun!", Midnight yells.

then all the illusions stopped.

Naruto and Erza are behind Midnight, Naruto has his sword arm and Erza has her weapon. Midnight falls to his knees and looks behind to see Naruto and Erza.

"W-What just happened? I'm sure I just saw him grow into a gigantic monster...", Jellal thinks.

"My illusions do not affect you two!", Midnight yells.

"Illusions? Did all that happen within the short time the bell was ringing?", Jellal thinks.

"I'm afraid magic that acts upon the eyes will not affect me", Erza says with one eye closed.

"I-Impossible... I am the greatest... Greater even than my father, the greatest of the six... The unbeatable... ultimate... mage...", Midnight says with his hands in the air and starts to cry.

"One who is able to laugh at the suffering of others, could never hope to achieve such heights", Erza says.

"My prayer... All I wanted was to sleep... In a quiet place... Father...", Midnight thinks.

"This is Erza...", Jellal thinks.

"If you do not wish to be defeated, you should always be aware of your own weaknesses. And always... be kind...", Erza says.

Naruto begins to walk away.

"How did my magic... not affect you", Midnight says looking at Naruto.

"Your magic did affect me, I simply broke through it", Naruto says and walks away.

FLASH BACK

The dead continue to pull him under even more. Naruto hears Erza's voice.

It will be your fault that they will al be dead", the dead say.

"Open yours eyes and sees the chaos", the dead say.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Erza being attacked by the monsters but she's out numbered and starts to be over taken by them.

"It's all your fau-", The dead stop seeing red magic coming out of Naruto.

"Begone... ALL OF YOU!", Naruto yells raising his magic even higher. I AM DONE WITH THIS ILLUSION!", Naruto yells and his magic increases further.

Naruto sees Midnight shocked face seeing Naruto and Erza.

Naruto appears in front of Midnight in a yellow flash and attacks him then Erza attacked him.

unknown to Midnight when Naruto made contact with him he marked Midnight with the flying raijin.

FLASH BACK END.

TIME SKIP

"This must stop, all this destruction. I must find Wendy", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 65

Naruto is with Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Tobi and Carla.

"That's...", Erza says.

"It's Cait Shelter!", Wendy says.

"This light... this magic power... Nirvana is going to fire?", Erza says.

"Dammit, we're to late!", Naruto says.

"No way...", Carla said.

"STOOOOOP!", Wendy yells.

Nirvana fires and the blast is heading for Cait Shelter.

Then a blast from the sky hit one of Nirvana's legs. The blast moves missing Cait Shelter by inches. More attacks rain from the sky hitting Nirvana.

Nirvana shakes.

"What was that?", Naruto says holding onto something.

"What on...", Jellal says also holding onto something.

Naruto, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Tobi and Carla look up.

"That's...", Erza said.

In the sky is Christina. But it's still injuried.

"The magical bomber airship, Christina!", Erza says.

"An ally?", Jellal says standing up holding his left arm.

"Can you hear me? Somebody... somebody, respond! If your sage, then please respond!", Hibiki said.

"That voice... Hibiki, huh?", Erza says.

"Naruto, Erza? And Wendy! You're all safe! Sensei! Thank god...", Hibiki said.

"What's going on here? Surely the Christina was taken down...", Erza says.

"It was taken down with ease by those guys at the entrance to the Woodsea", Carla said.

"It can still fly?", Wendy said.

"Yeah... somehow... We're only a temporary alliance, so teamwork is very important. Lyon has created a makeshift replacement for the broken wings with his magic... The ship's beat up hull is being held together by the combined power of Sherry's Doll Magic and Ren's Air Magic. The attack just now was thanks to Eve's Snow Magic", Hibiki said.

"All of you...", Carla said.

"I combined my own magic with the Christina's own heavy magical ammunition... But even so, I couldn't even destroy a single leg... It's...just that sturdy... And now... I'm out of power...", Eve said going to the ground.

"Eve", Hibiki said.

"Eve, get a hold of yourself!", Ren said.

"All of you...", Erza said.

"Good job...", Naruto says.

"Thank you... Thank you, everyone...", Wendy said.

"As you can hear, we're pretty much all spent. We can't do any more attacking with this ship. And I don't know how long it will be able to fly. Don't worry about us. Just listen to this, all of you.. It took a while, but I finally managed to find the information we need in my Archive! The way to stop Nirvana!", Hibiki says shocking everyone.

"Really?", Erza says.

"As you've seen, Nirvana has six leg-like structures, right? Well, those legs are actually pipes drawing magic power up from the earth. The Lacrima crystals responsible for controlling the absorption prices are positioned around the top of each of the six legs. If you can destroy all six of those crystals at the same time, all of Nirvana's functions will be halted. You can't destroy them one at a time. If you do, the other crystals will just repair the damaged area", Hibiki said.

"All of them at once? But how?", Erza says.

"I'd like to lend a hand with the timing... But I don't think this telepathy is going to hold out much longer", Hibiki said.

Lines appear over there heads.

"I've uploaded am exact time into each of your heads", Hibiki said.

"20 minutes?", Wendy said.

"That the moment before Nirvana will finish charging for a second shot", Hibiki said.

"Six Lacrima...", Erza says.

"At the same time...", Jellal says.

"Meehhnn...", Ichiya said.

"I know that you can do this. I belive in you...", Hibiki said.

"How utterly futile...", Brain said.

"Who's that?", Lyon said.

"This voice...", Erza said.

"It's that Brain guy!", Wendy said.

"Is he hacking into my telepathy?", Hibiki said.

"My name is Zero. I am the Master of the Oracion Seis", Zero said.

"He's the master?", Naruto thinks.

"First, allow to grant you my compliments. I never dreamed that there would be another in the world who could use "Archive", the same magic as Brain... Now hear me, mages of the light! I will herby proceed to destroy everything! I have begun by destroying three of your comrades. The Dragon Slayer... The ice-construction Mage... The stellar Spirit mage... Oh, and her cat as well", Zero says.

"Natsu and the others?", Hibiki said.

"You're lying!", Wendy said.

"Now, you spoke of destroying all of the Lacrima at once, yes? Well, I myself stand at this moment before one of those Lacrima crystals! Ahahahahahah! As long as I'm here, you have no hope of destroying than all at once!", Zero says and cuts the connection.

"If we want to destroy all six of them at once, we must split up each of us head in a different location. The chances of finding Zero at your destination are one in six... And we should probably assume that only Naruto and Erza stands a chance at beating him", Jellal says.

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about? We don't have six mages! We don't have the six mages we need to destroy all six Lacrima!", Carla said.

"I-I can't... use destructive magic! I'm sorry!", Wendy says.

"We have three candidates here. Are there no other mages who are able to move?", Erza says.

"My honey... You have me, do you not? Even if I'm tied up...", Ichiya said.

"Ichiya... That makes four... This isn't good! My magical power is almost gone... I can't hold the connection...", Hibiki said.

"We need two more!", Erza said.

"No we need three more. I can't take the chance of Wendy facing Zero. I will go with Wendy", Naruto says going next to Wendy.

"Somebody, respond quickly! Is anybody there?", Erza said.

"Look! The Christina...", Wendy says.

"It's falling! Christina is falling!", Carla said.

FAIRY TAIL - KIZUNA

"Natsu...", Wendy says.

"Tomcat...", Carla said.

"Happy...", Tobi said.

"Natsu, get up. You wanted to prove your stronger than me and Erza, then get up. If you don't... You will remain weak your entire life so get up and fight! NATSU! You are a proud member of Fairy tail. You are a Dragon Slayer, and dragons slayers don't give up", Naruto says. Then Naruto felt it. Natsu is getting up. Naruto smiles.

"I hope your watching Igneel, because Natsu's going to show you how strong he is", Naruto thinks.

"Zero, you will regret the day you ever crossed Fairy Tails path", Naruto says.

"Can you hear our voices?", Hibiki said.

"We can... hear you...", Natsu says.

"Natsu...", Hibiki says.

"Destroy all six lacrima... at the same time...", Gray says.

"And the lucky one gets to punch that Zero guy's face in too, right?", Lucy says.

"18 minutes left... We've gotta hurry... We have to protect Carla and Wendy's guild!", Happy said.

FAIRY TAIL - KIZUNA END

"T-This connection won't last much longer... I've transmitted a map into all of your heads... Each of the Lacrima is marked with a number... Each of you has to decide one a number...", Hibiki said.

"Number one!", Natsu said.

"Two!", Gray said.

"I'll take number three! Please don't let Zero be there...", Lucy said.

"I shall handle number four. The perfum tells me that it is the closest to my location", Ichiya said.

"I think you mean the map", Erza says.

"Was there really a need to be so blunt?", Ichiya said.

"I'll handle number five", Erza said.

"Erza? Your alright now? Is Naruto ok to", Natsu says.

"Yeah, thanks to a certain someone", Naruto says looking at Wendy and smiles.

"Then, I'll...", Jellal says but Erza cuts him off.

"You two will take number six", Erza says.

"There's someone else there? Who was that just now!", Natsu says.

"Natsu doesn't know about your situation yet. He still considers you an smelt. You should keep quiet", Erza says to Jellal. Jellal nods.

Christina crashes.

Naruto looks away.

"That makes six. We have to hurry!", Carla said and Naruto and Erza nod.

"I heavily suspect Zero is at Lacrima number one", Erza said.

"That where Natsu went!", Wendy said.

"He has an extremely good nose. That's probably exactly why he chose number one", Erza said.

"Then we should go and back him up! If we all fight together-", Wendy says but Naruto cuts her off.

"Don't worry, Natsu will win. I have spent most of my life with him to know that", Naruto says with a smile.

They begin walking.

"Na...tsu...", Jellal says drawing Naruto's attention and he turns and looks at him.

"Now, lets head for our own designated stations. Number five for me. Jellal, your number six. Jellal?", Erza says.

"No...it's nothing...", Jellal says holding his head. He heads the other direction.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 66

ON THE WAY TO THE SIXTH LACRIMA

Naruto is carrying Wendy and both Tobi and Carla are walking by there side.

"Thank you, Naruto... I wonder if Jellal is okay...", Wendy said.

"You should worry more about yourself instead of others... Are you sure you can do this, Wendy?", Carla said.

"Yeah, this is something that I have to do!", Wendy said.

"I'll be by your side", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK

"Jellal, are you feeling okay?", Wendy says with Naruto, Tobi, Carla by her side.

"Listen... Your a user of healing magic, right? Would you be capable of restoring Natsu's magic power in his battle with Zero", Jellal said.

"I...", Wendy said.

"Don't talk such nonsense! Do you know how many times she's been forced to use her healing magic today already? She cannot possibly use it any more! Wendy has always-", Carla says but Naruto cuts her off.

"Jellal...Help Natsu give him  
Flame of Rebuke. You owe him that much...", Naruto says and Jellal's eyes widen.

"But that's...", Jellal says shocked.

"I know, and I know Natsu will except your flames", Naruto says and Wendy looks at Naruto.

"I see. Then, I will take on that task. I've remembered something... The endless power of a man named Natsu... The power of hope", Jellal says and walks to Wendy and bends down.

"I need you to destroy the sixth lacrima in my place", Jellal says.

"But, I...", Wendy says.

"I know you can do it. Dragon Slayer magic is originally designed for use in combat against dragons themselves, it has incredible offensive potential. You must consume the air... No...the sky... The power of a dragon lies within you as well", Jellal says.

"The sky...?", Wendy says.

FLASH BACK END

"Naruto, what is Flame of Rebuke?", Wendy says.

"It is said that those who accept these flames except the sins of their user. We're here", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

Both are standing in front of the lacrima.

"The power of a dragon...within me... I have to do this to protect my guild! So please, Grandine! Lend me your power!", Wendy says shocking Naruto.

"Wendy...", Carla said.

"She asks her mother for help. I've never seen this before. Why haven't I asked for Draco's help", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

"Wendy, concentrate!", Carla said to Wendy.

"Yeah, I know", Wendy says.

Naruto body is cornered in his magic but its calmer.

"If you can here me Draco, please watch me", Naruto thinks.

"Naruto...", Tobi said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto sees wind encircling Wendy.

"Wendy...", Carla said.

The ground under Naruto's feet cracks.

"Naruto...", Tobi said.

TIME SKIP TO ROAR.

The ground under Naruto's feet cracks more. Naruto opens his eyes

"It's time!", Naruto thinks.

SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto and Wendy yell both firing there breath attacks.

The two roar fuse together creating an even stronger breath attack. The breath attack destroys the lacrim completely. At the same time the other lacrima's were destroyed.

Wendy is hugging Naruto.

Tobi hugs Carla but gets a glare from her so he lets go.

"Everyone, we did it", Naruto says.

Wendy lets go and both her and Carls are crying.

"It stopped! Wendy, it stopped!", Carla said.

"Yeah! We've stopped Nirvana!", Wendy said.

"Wendy even if I didn't help, you would of still be able to destroy that lacrima", Naruto says.

Nirvana starts shaking.

"We have to get out of here! The whole place is coming down! Wendy get on my back, we can move faster!", Naruto yells. Wendy gets on his back and they run. Right behind them are both Tobi and Carla. Then the roof collapses.

"Not good!", Naruto yells unable to dodge them all with Wendy on his back.

IRON ROCK WALL!

Jura yells protecting Naruto, Wend, Carla and Tobi.

"Nice save, Jura!", Naruto says.

"Thanks Naruto", Jura says.

"Your alright!", Carla said.

"It took some time for my magic power to recover. In any case, we must leave at once!", Jura says.

All of them run

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE NIRVANA

"Everyone! Your safe!", Jura says with Naruto, Wendy, Carla and Tobi by his side.

"I see the male cat is fine, too", Carla said flying.

"Where's Natsu? And Jellal?", Wendy says.

"I don't see them...", Naruto says.

"No way...", Wendy said.

"Natsu...", Lucy said.

"That flame-idiot...what's he playing at?", Gray said.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells.

"Natsu and Jellal aren't dead I can feel it", Naruto says.

"Natsu!", Happy yells and the ground under his feet move.

Naruto sees Hoteye with both Natsu and Jellal in his arms.

"Love saves one's comrades, you see", Hoteye says.

"Geez, you had is worried for a moment there", Gray says.

"Natsu...", Wendy says with tears in her eyes. Wendy runs to Natsu.

"That's Hoteye! An Orcaion Seis? But why?", Carla said.

"It's a little complicated, but don't worry. He's on our side", Jura said.

Wendy hugs Natsu.

"Natsu!", Wendy says.

"You really...kept your promise...", Wendy said crying.

"Promise?", Naruto thinks.

Natsu smiles.

"Thank you...for saving our guild...", Wendy says.

"I couldn't have done it without everyone else's help, right?", Natsu said.

"Everyone's?", Wendy said.

"Yours too, Wendy", Natsu said.

"Mine?", Wendy says.

"So lets just go with a high-five, yeah?", Natsu says.

"Okay!", Wendy says

They both high-five.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 67

Natsu is laying on the ground. With Wendy sitting by him.

"It's great everyone was okay in the end", Happy said.

"Everyone, you did an excellent job", Jura said.

"I believe this brings our operation to an end", Ichiya said making a pose.

"Disgusting!", Lucy says.

"So, who's that guy over there?", Gray says.

"No idea...", Lucy says looking at Jellal.

"One of Blue Pegasus host guys?", Gray said.

"Was there someone like that?", Lucy said.

"That's Jellal", Erza says.

"What?", Gray yells.

"That guy is?", Lucy yells.

"But, he is both the same Jellal we know", Erza says.

"It looks like he's lost his memories", Wendy says.

"Well...that's easy enough to say, but...", Gray said.

"Don't worry! Jellal is a good person really!", Wendy says.

Erza walks over to Jellal.

"I suppose I owe you my thanks for lending us you aid, at least", Erza says.

"Erza... No... I haven't done anything to be thanked for...", Jellal says.

"What do you plan on doing from now on?", Erza says.

"From now on? I don't know...", Jellal said.

"Yes, I suppose its not going to be easy for us to find our answer, either", Erza said.

"I'm afraid...", Jellal says.

"Afraid?", Erza said back.

"Of regaining my memories...", Jellal says.

"Jellal... I'm here with you", Erza says with a smile.

Jellal is shocked.

"Even if we end up hating one another again... The you I see before me now I cannot abandon", Erza says.

"Erza...", Jellal said.

Unknown to the two Naruto is listening.

"I...", Erza says but she's cut off.

"Ouch! Meeehhnn!", Ichiya yells.

"What's up, old man?", Gray says.

"I was attempting to leave this area to relieve myself, but I seem to have bumped into something!", Ichiya said.

"There are some kind of symbols on the ground...", Wendy said.

Jura put his hand on the invisible wall.

"This is...", Jura said.

"Runes?", They all say.

"Meeehnn! I need the toilet...!", Ichiya said.

"When did this...", Carla said.

"What's going on?", Happy said.

"This is bad?", Tobi said.

"This is something like Fried's magic, huh... It's as powerful... no, possibly even stronger than his...", Gray said.

"We're trapped?", Lucy said.

"Who's there, dammit?", Natsu yells standing.

Then there surrounded by Rune Knights.

"W-What's going on?", Lucy said.

"I'm going to soil myself...", Ichiya said.

"We have no intention of treating you harshly. We merely wish to have all of you stay where you are for a short while", the leader of the group said.

"Who are you?", Happy says.

"I am Captain of the Fourth Detention Unit of the New Magic Council. My name is Laharl", Laharl said.

"New Magic Council?", Gray said.

"A new Council's been established already?", Lucy said.

"We have been reborn for the purpose of protecting justice and the law. We will not allow any manner of evil to go unpilunished", Laharl said.

"What do you mean?", Carla said.

"We haven't done anything bad!", Happy said.

"Y-Yeah...", Natsu said.

"You need to be more convincing about that", Lucy said to Natsu.

"Of this I am aware. Our objective is the capture of the Oracion Seis. We would like to request that you surrender that man, codename Hoteye, to us at once", Laharl said shocking them.

"Wait a moment!", Jura said.

"It's alright, you see, Jura", Hoteye said.

Real name Richard.

"Richard...", Jura said.

"I may have awakened to the light, but that dies not change the evils I have done in the past. I would like to make a fresh start. In this way, at least when I do find my brother. I can meet him with my head held high, you see", Richard said.

"In that case, I will search for you brother in your place", Jura said.

"You would do that?", Richard said.

"Tell me his name, if you would", Jura said.

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan", Richard said.

"Wally?", Naruto and Erza said.

"The blockhead?", Natsu, Gray, Tobi and Gray say.

"My brother... Wally... Truly was a kind and obedient kid", Richard said having a flash back.

SKIPPING FLASH BACK

FAIRY TAIL-KIZUNA

"I can never forget the taste of that potato on that day", Richard said.

"I know that man", Erza said.

"What?", Richard and Jura say.

"He's a good friend of mine. Right now, he should be happily journeying across this land", Erza says.

Richard starts to cry. Erza nods. Richard holds his head still crying.

"T-This must be a Miracle granted only to those who believe in the Light...  
T-Thank you. Thank you...", Richard says falling to his knees and still crying.

"It's good to see people cry tears of happiness", Naruto says.

Richard is taken by the Rune knights.

"I feel king of sorry for him...", Lucy said.

"Aye...", Happy said.

"There's no helping it", Gray said.

"There's nothing we can do", Carla said.

"A-Are you quiet done? Please release the runes! I'm  
Going to soil myself!", Ichiya said pushing against the rune wall.

"Don't!", Lucy yells.

"I'm afraid not... Our true objective here is no mere Oracion Seis", Laharl said.

"What?", Naruto says.

"Infiltration and destruction of the Magic Council... The firing of Etherion... You have a far greater evildoer standing in your midst, so you not? I speak of you, Jellal. Come with us. If you resist, we have permission to execute you here and now", Laharl said.

"No way!", Wendy said.

"Hold on a minute!", Natsu said.

"Damn Magic Coucil!", Naruto says.

"This man is dangerous. He must never again be permitted to walk free. Never!", Laharl said shocking Naruto.

"Erza", Naruto thinks looking at her.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 68

They seem to be in the woods.

Jellal is handcuffed and two Rune Knights are by his side.

"Jellal Ferandes. You are under attest for the crime of federal treason", Laharl said.

"Wait, please! Jellal has lost all of his memories! He doesn't remember any of that!", Wendy said.

"Under Articke 13 of the Penal Code, that is no cause for pardon. You may release the runes now", Laharl said.

"Y-Yes, sir", a Rune Knight said.

"B-But!", Wendy said.

"It's alright... I have no intention of resisting. I never did manage to remember you in the end... I am truly sorry, Wendy", Jellal said.

Naruto grits his teeth.

"She tells me you saved her, a long tine ago", Carla said surprising Naruto.

"I see... I do not know how much trouble I may have caused all of you, but I am glad to hear that I at least saved somebody, once", Jellal said.

"Erza, Naruto. Thank you for everything", Jellal said.

Naruto looked at Erza.

"Is that all you have to say?", Laharl said.

"No. One more thing...", Jellal says and turns around.

"Naruto...", Jellal says drawing his attention.

"Protect Erza, I've seen the way you look at her...", Jellal says with a smile shocking Naruto.

"Are you done?", Laharl said.

"Yes", Jellal said turning back.

"It is almost certain that your sentence will be either death or life imprisonment", Laharl said.

"No way...", Lucy said.

"You will never meet any of these people again", Laharl said.

"No...", Wendy says crying.

"He's not going anywhere!", Natsu yells attacking the Rune Knights.

So king all of them.

"Natsu!", Gray yells.

"This is the Council we're dealing with!", Lucy yells.

The Rune Knight try and restrain Natsu.

"Why, you...", Laharl said.

"Move it! He's one of us! We're taking him back with us!", Natsu yells.

Then two of the guards were punched by Naruto.

"Jellal is my comrade! I won't let you take him away!", Naruto yells attacking the rune knights.

"Naruto, Natsu...", Wendy says.

"S-Stop...", Jellal said shocked at what there doing.

"Restrain them!", Laharl yells and more Rune Knights come.

Naruto and Natsu charge.

Gray hits one of the Rune knights.

"Go for it, Naruto, Natsu!", Gray says.

"Gray!", Happy yells.

"Nobody's going to be anke to stop Naruto and Natsu now! And besides, this pisses me off! That guy helped defeat Nirvana... And they're not showing even a shred of gratitude!", Gray yells.

Jura puts his right fist in his left palm.

"There is some truth in that. It is unjust to arrest a good man!", Jura said.

"Through it pains me to say it, if that man is taken from her... Erza will be inconsolable!", Ichiya yells and punches the Rune Knights.

"Why do I have to get dragged into these things?", Lucy yells attacking the guards.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says.

"Please, you can't take Jellal away!", Wendy says with a Rune Knight grabbing her arm. Carla and Tobi are punching his arm.

"Let go of her!", Naruto yells picking up the Rune Knight and throwing him at the others knocking them down.

"I will do anything to not let Erza cry... Even if I can never be with her than so be it", Naruto thinks.

"Come with us, Jellal! You mustn't be taken away from Erza! You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us! We're all here with you! Your one of us, right?", Natsu yells.

"Arrest them all! They are guilty of obstruction of officers in the line of fury, and assisting in the escape of a prisoner!", Laharl yells.

"Enough! Stop this!", Erza yells stoping them all, there al shocked.

"I apologize for the commotion. I will take full responsibility. You may... Take Jellal away...", Erza says.

"Erza!", Natsu says.

"Sit!", Erza yells.

"Yes!", Natsu says going on his knees.

Jellal is heading for the vehicle. With two guards escorting him.

Jellal stops remembering something.

"Of course...", Jellal says and turns his head.

Jellal smiles.

"The color of your hair...", Jellal says and steps into the vehicle. Erza is shocked.

They leave with Jellal.

"Erza...", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

"Where did Erza go, I wonder?", Happy said.

FAIRY TAIL KIZUNA THEME

"I think we should give her some time alone...", Lucy says.

"Aye...", Happy said.

"I'll talk to her...", Naruto says getting up and walking in Erza's direction.

TIME SKIP

Erza is sitting by a rock.

FLASH BACK TO TOWER OF HEAVEN

"Jellal Ferandes. That's gonna be a pain to remember! It's like some kinda tongue twister!", Wally said.

"Coming from a boy named Wally Buchanan? I just know I'm going to forget that one", Jellal said.

"What about you, Erza?", Wally said.

"I'm Erza. Just Erza", Erza said.

"That's kind of sad...", Jellal says and he goes behind Erza touching her hair.

"W-What?", Erza said and Jellal let go.

"Such beautiful scarlet hair...", Jellal said letting go.

"Scarlet?", Erza said.

"That's it! Why don't we call you "Erza Scarlet"?", Jellal said.

"Why don't we"? What, just like that?", some people say.

"Scarlet... Erza Scarlet...", Erza says.

"Scarlet... It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it", Jellal said.

FLASH BACK END

"Jellal...", Erza says crying.

"You okay...", Someone said.

Erza turns and sees Naruto. Naruto sits right by her.

"Jellal was right about your hair, it is beautiful...", Naruto says smiling.

Erza is shocked Naruto said that.

"Don't cry, it makes me sad", Naruto says with a smile. Naruto hugs Erza surprising her.

"It's ok, I'm here. I will always be there for you", Naruto says. Erza cry's more and Naruto continues to hug her.

Unknown to the two Wendy is watching the whole thing with a smile.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

If you can't read the words blame my spell check. It puts words that don't even make sense. NO FLAMING MEANS YOU CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE IT SUCKS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Chapter 19

DURING EPISODE 68

OUTSIDE CAIT SHELTER

"Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. lamia Scale. And you, Wendy and Carla. Congratulations on defeating the Orcaion Seis and halting Nirvana. As a representative of the local Union of Guilds, I, Rorbaul, offer you thanks. Thank you. Thank you ever so nabura", Rorbaul said.

"You are most welcome, Master Rorbaul! The conflict with the Oracion Seis was just one fierce battle after another! It was far from am easy task! Yet our bonds of comradeship... Ultimately led us to victory!", Ichiya said.

"That's our Sensei!", Hibiki, Ren and Eve said.

"Meehn...", Ichiya said.

"He just loves stealing the spotlight...", Gray said.

"Meehn...", Ichiya said again not making any sense.

"Did he actually defeat anyone in the end?", Lucy said.

"Now that you mention it he hasn't", Naruto said.

"We'll, it's all over", Sherry said.

"Both of you did great", Jura said putting both of his arms on both of there shoulders.

"Jura...", Lyon said.

"I think this calls for a party!", Natsu yelled.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yelled.

"A party doesn't sound bad, we did defeat Oracion Seis", Naruto said.

"Ichiya...", Ichiya said holding a carrot for some reason.

"Ichiya...?", The three idiots say.

"The shining star!", Ichiya said.

"Shining star!", the three idiots say after Ichiya.

"Hip hip, hooray!", Ichiya and the three idiots say jumping in the air.

"Just when I'm starting to like then they do that", Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"A party, huh?", Gray said not wearing his shirt.

"Stop stripping!", Lucy said.

Now Lyon isn't wearing a shirt.

"You, too!", Lucy yelled.

"Oh come on! There's to of them!", Naruto says looking at Gray and Lyon.

Naruto looks at Erza.

"She's still sad for what happened", Naruto thinks.

"Now, friends of Cait Shelter, will you not join us? Hip hip, hooray!", Ichiya said with the three idiots jumping in the air saying hooray.

Then Naruto looks at the Cait Shelter members. They all seem sad.

Now Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy and jumping in the air saying hooray while Ichiya said hip hip.

They all stop seeing the looks on the Cait Shelter members.

"My friends... I must sincerely apologize to you all for concealing the truth of the Nirvit tribe", Rorbaul said.

"You ruined the whole mood for that?", Happy said.

"Seriously, we don't mind. Right?", Natsu said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"I don't mind either, Master...", Wendy said.

"Everyone, I ask that you listen carefully to what I am about to reveal. First of all, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit tribe. We are the Nirvit tribe. The man responsible for constructing Nirvana 400 years ago, was I", Rorbaul said.

"What?", Lyon said.

"No way...", Lucy said.

"400...?", Happy said

"Why tell us this now?", Naruto said.

"400 years ago, in the hope of putting an end to the wars that ravaged the world, I created the Magic of Reversal, Nirvana. Nirvana became our home and nation, a symbol of peace for many long years. But... A great power will always find itself opposed by another. For all the darkness that it had turned to light, Nirvana had taken more and more "darkness" upon itself. It is a matter of balance. It was impossible to simply change people's nature from darkness to light. Where darkness is born, so must be light... And where light is born, so must be darkness", Rorbaul said.

"Now that you mention it, that makes sense...", Gray said thinking of Richard and Sherry.

"The darkness that has been lost from the targets of Nirvana came to settle upon the Nirvit themselves", Rorbaul said

"No...", Wendy said.

"It was hell. We fought amongst ourselves, almost to extinction. I was the only one to survive. No, I suppose even that is no longer quite accurate. Even my own body perished many years ago now. I remain as little more than a spirit. In order to atone for the sin I committed... And in other to find one with the power I have not, who might destroy Nirvana in my stead... I have watched over this place for 400 years. Now... My task is finally over", Rorbaul said.

"T-That's just...", Wendy said closing her eyes and looking down.

Rorbaul shimers. One by one the other mners of Cait Shelter begin to disappear and are smiling.

"What is this? Why are you...", Wendy said.

"Everyone!", Carla said.

"Magna! Pepel!", Wendy said seeing two of the members disappear.

"What's going on here? They're all vanishing!", Hibiki said.

"No! You can't... You can't just disappear!", Wendy says crying.

"I must apologize for deceiving you all this time. All the members of this guild... We're but an illusion that I created", Rorbaul says shocking Wendy even more.

"What?", Natsu yells.

"Illusions with their own personalities?", Lyon said.

"Such frightful magic power...", Jura said.

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village. 7 years ago, a boy appeared before me. Taken aback by his clear and Ernest gaze, I could not help but agree. Even through I had sworn to lead a solitary life...", Rorbaul said.

FLASH BACK

"Old man, where am I?", a kid Wendy said hiding in a house.

"W-Where are you...?", Rorbaul said.

"Jellal... Said he was going to take me to a guild...", Wendy said looking down sadly.

"T-This is a guild! A wonderful guild of mages!", Rorbaul said. said.

"Really?", Webdy said happily looking up.

"Nabura! Step out here and take a look around. Everyone is waiting to meet you", Rorbaul said.

FLASH BACK END

"And so I created a guild of illusionary companions", Rorbaul said.

"An entire guild, created for Wendy's sake...", Lucy.

"I don't want to hear this! Busk... Naoki... You can't all disappear!", Wendy yells holding both her ears.

"Wendy... Carla... You no longer have any need of illusionary companions", Rorbaul said pointing to us.

"You have found yourselves true companions now", Rorbaul said beginning to disappear. Wendy starts to cry again.

"Your future awaits you... It is only just beginning", Rorbaul says smiling.

"Master!", Wendy yells running to the disappearing master.

"Everyone, thank you so much. Please, take good care of Wendy and Carla", Rorbaul said disappearing.

Wendy's guild mark begins to disappear.

Wendy falls to her knees.

MASTER!", Wendy yells and cry's more.

Erza gets behind Wendy and goes to her knees. Erza puts her arm on Wendy's shoulder.

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love... But your companions will help you bear that sadness", Erza says and Wendy looks at Erza.

"Come with us. To Fairy Tail", Erza said.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 69

There on a boat on sunny day.

"Aahhh... The sea breeze blowing across the deck feels great...", Natsu said.

"This is the life, huh, Natsu?", Happy said.

Yeah", Naruto said.

"Yup", Tobi said.

"You know what, I love vehicles!", Natsu said running around the boat.

"Ah, you Troia should be running out about now", Wendy said to both Naruto and Natsu.

"Troia is a magic to combat travel-sickness", Tobi said.

Natsu falls to the ground and so does naruto.

"G-Give me... another...shot...", Natsu said.

"M-Me...first...", Naruto said.

"It becomes less effective if you use it too often", Wendy said.

"Ah, just leave them", Gray said.

Lucy laughs.

"So I guess your both really going to be joining Fairy Tail, huh?", Happy said.

"I am merely coming along because Wendy desires to join you", Carla said.

"Don't be like that", Tobi said.

"I can't wait to join! Fairy Tail...!", Wendy said.

"Someone...help me...", Naruto said and threw up over the side of the boat.

TIME SKIP TO FAIRY TAIL

"And so in the end... We invited Wendy and Carla to come and join Fairy Tail", Erza said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!", Wendy said bowing her head. Naruto chuckles.

"So cute!", Wakaba said.

"Whoa! It's a female Happy! another member said.

"How old are you, missy?", Macoa said.

"Welcome back, everyone", Mira said.

"Master", Erza said.

"Yeah... Excellent work. Thanks to Ll of you, we'll be able to live in peace for the moment. And of course, Wendy and Carla are more than welcome", Makarov said.

"Lu!", welcome back!", Levi said.

"Levy!", Lucy said.

"Lu!", Levy said and hugged Lucy.

"Oh, come on, there's no need for that!", Lucy said.

"Impressive work", Jet said.

"I almost feel like I don't know Lucy these days...", Droy said.

"You will like it here Wendy", Naruto said.

"Yeah, big brother", Wendy said.

Then there washed away by Juvia crying.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was so, so worried... great storms fell from her eyes...", Juvia said with the whole guild flooded with tears.

"Gray, stop her!", someone yelled.

"We're gonna drown!", another yelled.

"Why me...?", Gray yells also caught in the water.

Naruto is on the upper level of the house with Wendy, Tobi and Carla watching it all.

"So why does Tobi wear a mask?", Wendy said pointing at Tobi.

"He told me he lost an eye when he was out there alone. He wears a mask and never takes it off only when he's eating", Naruto says looking at Tobi.

"The up side is I get to wear this cool mask", Tobi said.

"Come on Wendy lets go back to the bottom level the waters gone", Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto", Wendy said.

"And then there was this huge snake, flying in the sky!", Natsu said.

"Like he'll snakes can fly! They're not men, you know!", Elfman said.

"Men...?", Happy said.

"How do you do? I'm Mirajane", Mira said.

"Isn't it amazing, Carla? It's the one and only Mirajane!", Wendy said to Carla.

"I dare say Carla uses the same type of magic as Happy and Tobi, but what about you, Wendy?", Mira said.

"Hold it! You're lumping me with those two tomcat's?", Carla said.

"I use Sky Magic. I'm the Sly Dragon Slayer", Wendy said and everyone's shocked.

"I guess they don't believe me...", Wendy thinks.

"Whoa! No way!", the members say finally speaking.

"A Dragon Slayer!", They yell.

"That Awesome!", Macoa yells.

"Just like Naruto and Natsu, huh?", another said.

"Add in Gajeel, and we've got four whole Dragon Slayers here now!", Wakaba said.

"They're meant to be really rare, too!", another said.

Wendy smiles.

Gajeel is watching it all. He looks at Happy, Carla and Tobi.

"C-Cats...", Gajeel says.

"W-Why? I'm a Dragon Slayer, just like them... Why am I the only one with no cat, Gajeel thinks.

"This calls for a feast! Lets all give Wendy and Carla a proper welcome!", Makarov yells.

Everyone agrees.

"Party time, everyone!", Makarov yells.

"All right! Now I'm getting all fired up!", Natsu yells.

"Aahh, my clothes!", Lucy yells.

"Nice look, Lucy!", Wakaba says.

"Gray-sama, I should hope you have not been seeing other women...", Juvia said.

"T-The Hell's that supposed to mean?", Gray says.

"Carla, would you like some fish?", Happy said.

"What about a rosé?", Tobi said trying be be romantic.

"I am fine, thank you very much!", Carla said.

"This is a wonderful place, huh, Carla?", Wendy said.

"Oh, I don't know...", Carla said.

Naruto looks up and sees Mystogan. He's looking at Wendy. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Of course, Mystogan must of been the one who helped Wendy", Naruto thinks.

Naruto and Mystogan make eye contact and Mystogan turns around and disappears.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 76

Naruto is the guild sitting with Erza. Two guys run in.

"Big news!", They yell.

Naruto hears bells.

"What?", Lucy said.

"The sound of a bell?", Wendy and Carla said.

"He's finally come back", Naruto says happily.

"No way...", Gray said.

Gildarts!", Everyone yells.

"Gildarts? I've never actually met him myself... Who is he?", Lucy said.

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest mage", Mira said.

"What?! Even stronger than Erza?", Lucy said.

"I can't even hold a candle to him", Erza said.

"What about Naruto?", Lucy said.

"He's stronger than Makarov", Naruto says.

"How strong is this guy, anyway?", Lucy said.

Everyone is cheering.

"Anyhow, what's up with all the commotion all of a sudden?", Lucy said.

"It's like a festival, Carla!", Wendy said.

"This certainly is a raucous guild...", Carla said.

"It's no surprise that they're all excited, you know. He's been away for a whole three years, after all", Mira said.

"Three years? What has he been doing?", Lucy said.

"Above the S-Rank Quests, there's a rank called SS-Rank Quests... But even higher still is a special rank known as "Decade Quests"", Mira said.

"Decade Quests?", Lucy said.

"There are quests that nobody has been able to complete for a decade or more. Hence the name. But the task Gildarts took on was beyond even that level... He set out on a Century Quest", Erza said.

"A Century Quest? He's been out on mission that nobody's been able to complete for a hundred years?!", Lucy said.

"Yeah", Naruto said.

Outside flying micro hornes sound. They are saying,

"Magnolia is about to enter Gildats Shift! Attention, all residents! Please proceed to your prescribed positions!

"Still, is all this commotion really necessary?", Carla said.

"I wonder...", Wendy said.

"What on earth is this "Gildarts Shift"?", Lucy said.

"You'll see if you take a look outside", Erza said.

Outside the entire town moves.

"N-No way...?!", Lucy says shocked along with Wendy and Carla.

"What's this?", Carla said.

The town moves creating a path way with arrows leading to Fairy Tail. The path way is surrounded by a wall separating it from the town.

"T-The town... Split in two!", Lucy yells.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic", Erza said.

"It destroys anything that he lays hands on. If he walks through town without paying attention he ends up destroying people's houses by accident", Mira said.

"He's not that good at controlling his magic", Naruto says.

"How much of an idiot is this guy?! So you restricted the while city around him?!", Lucy said.

"Isn't this incredible, Carla?!", Wendy said.

"Yes, incredibly ridiculous...", Carla said.

Gildarts enters Fairy Tail.

Gildarts looks around and signs.

"Gildarts, fight me!", Natsu says.

"Right off the bat?!", Elfman said.

"Welcome back!", Mira said.

"So this is Gildarts...?", Lucy said.

Gildarts looks at Mira.

"Little lady, I'm looking for a guild by the name of Fairy Tail. I'm sure it should be somewhere around here...", Gildarts says.

"You're standing in it. And it's me, Mirajane", Mira said.

"Mira?", Gildarts says looking at Mira.

"Wow, you sure have changed! And he'll, you've rebuilt the whole guild?!", Gildarts said.

"Did the sign not give it away...?", Lucy said.

"GILDARTS!", Natsu yells on the top of the steps.

"Oh, Natsu. It sure has been a while", Gildarts said.

Natsu jumps at Gildarts.

"I told you to fight me!", Natsu said with his right hand pulled back.

Gildarts spines Natsu in his right hand and threw him at the ceiling. Natsu is stuck in the ceiling.

"Maybe some other time", Gildarts said.

"You really are super-strong, huh...", Natsu said still in the ceiling.

"You haven't changed, old man!", Gray said.

"A man among men!", Elfman said.

"Man, I'm seeing quite a few fresh faces... This place sure has changed", Gildarts said.

"Hello again Gildarts", Naruto said.

"You've grown Naruto, I've heard you beat Jose and became a wizard saint", Gildarts said surprising Naruto.

"Gildarts!", Makarov said drawing his attention.

"Oh, Master. Long time no see", Gildarts said walking to Makarov.

"Lets hear how the quest went", Makarov said.

Gildarts laughs.

"No good. I didn't stand a chance", Gildarts said.

"No way?!", someone said.

"The one and only gildarts... Failed at a quest...?! I can't believe it...", Another said.

"What happened on the quest?!", Naruto thinks shocked.

"Even that old man couldn't do it?", Grau said.

"A man knows when to quit!", Elfman said.

Lucy thinks about the century quest.

"There's no point thinking about attempting the Century Quest. So don't", Erza said.

"Did I look like I was getting excited?!", Lucy yelled.

"I see, so even you couldn't do it...", Makarov said.

"Sorry... I guess I've stained our reputation...", Gildarts said.

"No. It's enough for me that you have returned alive. As far as I am aware, you are the first to attempt this quest and return to tell the tale", Makarov said.

"We'll, I'm heading home. I need a rest. Man, I'm beat...", Gildarts said.

"Natsu! Naruto! Drop by my place later. I've got a souvenir for ya. Well, see ya", Gildarts said walking to a wall and the wall is destroyed completely.

"Dear me...", Mira said.

"Use the door!", another yelled.

"I wonder what the souvenir is... I'm looking forward to it!", Natsu said punching the wall with his glowing hand.

"There's no need for guy to mimic him!", Max yells.

"Dear me...", Mira said.

"Wait up Natsu! Tobi lets go!", Naruto yells.

"Coming!", Tobi yells.

"Happy, lets go!", Natsu yells.

Naruto, Natsu and Tobi are waking to Gildarts home.

"Hey, are Natsu, Naruto and Gildarts that close?", Lucy said.

"Aye. Although there's a world of difference in their power levels, Gildarts seems to have taken a liking to Natsu and Naruto", Happy said.

"But doesn't Gildarts only return once in a blue moon?", Lucy said.

"Aye. He came back right about the time I was just born", Happy said.

FLASH BACK

"Hey, is there no fish yet?", Happy said.

"I'm gonna get you a huge one, so just wait a bit more!", Natsu said.

"We'll get a fish soon, I just know it", Naruto says.

"But nothing's biting...", Lisanna said.

"That's right, Lisanna was still around then too", Happy said stoping the flash back then starts it again.

Natsu gets a bite.

"Got one!", Natsu said.

"Hang in there!", Happy said.

"Alright!", Natsu said pulling a small fish from the water.

"Tiny...", Naruto, Lisanna and Happy says with a sweat drop.

There all by the fire with fish.

"W-Well, it's all I could get", Natsu said.

"Didn't you just say that you were going to catch a big one for use?", Happy said.

"That's why I should have fished", Naruto says.

"I'll get you one all right, just you wait!", Natsu said.

Lisanna laughs.

"You seem like a dad who just got scolded by his kid!", Lisanna said.

"Why am I the dad?", Natsu said.

"I don't want a dad like that", Happy said.

Naruto laughs a little.

"But hey, I'm Natsu's bride, aren't I?", Lisanna said.

"Again with that? Don't go deciding that all by yourself!", Natsu said a little red.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at Natsu.

"Your turning red agin. You always take it too seriously", Lisanna said.

Natsu's face is red.

"S-Shut up, you skinny bamboo!", Natsu said.

"Seriously Natsu, that's all you can come up with?", Naruto says.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed", Lisanna said.

"They've got a thiiiiiing going", Happy says and Naruto nods.

"You've got that right", Naruto said.

"Enough with the tongue rolling!", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

There walking through the forest.

"I'm scared...", Happy said.

"It'll be fine. Are we there yet, Lisanna!", Natsu said.

"It should be around here if I remembered correctly... There it is!", Lisanna says looking at the ground.

"That's a footprint? It's really big!", Happy said.

"What do you think, Naruto, Natsu?", Lisanna said.

"This probably belongs to a Forest Vulcan", Natsu said.

"Isn't that the gorilla that you fought with the other day?", Lisanna said.

"We shouldn't be here", Naruto says looking around.

Naruto and Natsu are sitting at the edge of a cliff seeing the view of the water and forest.

"I should've expected it... There's no war the Igneel I've been trying so hard to find would appear this close by...", Natsu said.

"I'm sorry for giving you false hope with a mistake like this...", Lisanns says.

"It's fine, don't sorry about it. Come on, lets go home", Natsu said.

They begin walking home.

"Igneel, where are you?", Natsu said.

Naruto is looking at Natsu then at the ground.

"Draco... Why did you leave?", Naruto says making a fist.

"Naruto, Natsu, wait up!", Lisanna says.

They turn around.

"S-Slow durn a bit!", Lisanna says.

"Sorry, our bad...", Naruto says.

Naruto and Natsu begin walking again.

"It's fogging up...", Happy said flying right next to Natsu.

"Yeah...", Naruto said.

"Naruto, Natsu, don't you think it's better to wait for Lisanna?", Happy said.

"Yeah...", Naruto said.

"Lisanna, hurry up", Natsu said turning around along with Naruto.

"Huh? Where did Lisanna go?", Natsu said.

"That's shy I told you to wait...", Happy said.

"Crap, if ever find out that we even let her out of our sight for a minute...", Natsu said thinking."that terrible, Natsu!", Elfman said. "I'm gonna make you two cry, you bastard!", Mira said. "You lack discipline! Let me correct that nature if yours with a good beating!", Erza says inside Natsu's head.

Naruto and Natsu are running.

"Lisanna! Hey!", Natsu yells.

"Lisanna where are you!", Naruto yells.

Both Naruto and Natsu are running down the hill.

"Lisanna! Show yourself! Hey, answer me, Lisanna!", Natsu yelled and fell down.

"Ouch... Damn it...", Natsu said and both Naruto and Natsu hear a yell. They both turn.

"It's here!", Happy yells.

"Long time no see, brat. Is this what your looking for?", the Vulcan said holding Lisanna in his left hand.

"Natsu! naruto!", Lisanna yells.

"Lisanna", both Naruto and Natsu yell.

"Let go of Lisanna, you stinking monkey!", Natsu yells.

"No way! Finder's keepers. You're not getting it back", the Vulcan said.

Naruto grits his teeth.

"Lisanna's not a thing!", Natsu said.

"Exactly!", Happy yelled.

"You're mine, so I'll make you my bride", The Vulcan to Lisanna.

"N-No way...", Lisanna said.

"I can't even imagine it...", Natsu said.

"My head hurts just thinking about it", Naruto said.

"I know! That's called an illicit love affair!", Happy said.

"I'm going to become Natsu's bride, so I can't go out with you", Lisanna said.

"That's all the more reason for me not to give UIU back to him!", the Vulcan said.

"What did you say, you bastard?!", Natsu yelled.

"You bullied me, so I'm not returning her to you! If you want her back that badly, you must apologize!", The Vulcan said.

"How did things turn our this way?!", Natsu said.

The Vulcan tightens his grip around Lisanna.

"D-Don't do it, Natsu", Lisanna said.

"What's wrong? I'll return her the moment you kneel and beg for forgiveness", The Vulcan said making Naruto angry.

"I got it already...", Natdu said going to the ground.

"Natsu...", Naruto, Lisanna and Happy say.

"I'm sorry, I was at fault that time, so please give Lisanna back to me", Natsu said bowing to the Vulcan.

"Natsu...", Lisanna said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't wanna!", Vulcan said lifting up his foot over Natsu. Naruto moves in front of Natsu with his arms extended and his back facing the Vulcan. The Vulcan stomps down on Naruto and Natsu. Then the vulcans foot moves up, Naruto is pushing up.

"Hey!", Lisanna yelled.

"What are you doing?", Happy yells.

The Vulcan stomps even more on Naruto and Natsu. But Naruto is still protecting Natsu from getting hurt.

"You fell for it!", the Vulcan yelled.

"D-Damn it...", Naruto says hurt.

"Naruto...", Natsu said looking at Natsu.

"That felt good! And now, it's time for the final blow!", the Vulcan says lifting a big rock. Naruto stands up and turns. His back is facing Natsu. Naruto puts his hands up in a protecting way. The Vulcan attacks both Naruto and Natsu with the big rock and the Vulcan is still holding it. Naruto and Natsu close there eyes waiting for the hit but when they open there eyes Gildarts is standing there with his right arm touching the rock.

"What a hideous monkey", Gildarts said.

"Gildarts!", Naruto and Natsu yell.

"Who are you?", the Vulcan said trying to push the rock down but it won't budge.

"You're a nuisance", Gildarts said and the giant rock turns to pieces.

"Release that child and leave this forest. Make sure you never come back", Gildarts said.

"O-Of course! Please excuse me!", the Vulcan said putting Lisanna down and leaving.

"Thank you!", Lisanna said.

"What's your name again?", Gildarts said.

"Lisanna", Lisanna said.

"Oh, you're Mira's little sister", Gildarts said.

"Naruto, Natsu, you okay?", Happy said flying.

"Yeah... Thank to Naruto...", Natsu said looking at Naruto.

"Whoa, there are wings on that cat!", Gildarts said.

"His name's Happy!", Lisanna said.

"Gildarts, we...", Natsu says.

"You have grown into fine young man. Strength is not the only thing that makes a mage. There isn't a person who wouldn't think you did an admirable thing to day for the sake of your friend. You can feel proof of yourself", Gildarts said.

"Y-Yeah!", Natsu said.

"He forgot to thank me for protecting Natsu...", Naruto thinks sadly.

They start to head back.

"Oh, right, not your friend, but your bride, right?", Gildarts said.

"No, she's not!", Natsu said.

"Don't be shy", Lisanna said.

"They've got a thiiiing going", Happy said.

"Yeah", Naruto said.

Gildarts laugh.

"Anyway, this fog's getting really thick...", Natsu said.

"It's a seasonal sense fog. Make sure you exercise more caution from now on", Gildarts said.

"Walking through this fog makes me feel like I'm in a completely different world", Lisanna said.

"Really?", Natsu said.

"When I heard you guys calling out for me in this fog just now, I was really happy. Hey, if a time came when I ended up disappearing like that again, will you come and find me, Natsu, Naruto?", Lisanna said.

"Eh? Y-Yeah...", Natsu said.

"Sure...", Naruto said.

"It's a promise!", Lisanna said.

"We got it already", Natsu said.

"All right, Naruto, Natsu, lets have a game of catch tomorrow", Gildarts said.

"Right! I won't lose!", Natsu said.

"Neither will I!", Naruto said.

NEXT DAY

There at a small bridge.

"By the way, what were you doing wandering around the forest in the east so late at night?", Gildarts said catching the ball and throwing it to Naruto.

"Do you remember what we told you before about Igneel and Draco?", Natsu said.

"Yeah, that's the red dragon and titanium dragon you're looking for, isn't it?", Gildarts said catching the ball and throwing it back at Natsu's head.

"Lisanna said she found footprints, so we went to check it out. She got it wrong, through!", Natsu said throwing the fire ball back.

Gildarts catches it and it turns to pieces. Both Naruto and Natsu sweat drop.

"Oh, sorry... But, you two must really want to see that Igneel and Draco again", Gildarts says.

Both Naruto and Nastu look down. Gildarts walks over and puts both hands on there heads. The look up.

"As long as you two hold on to that hope, you'll be able to see them again someday", Gildarts said.

"Yeah!", Both Naruto and Natsu said.

"Right, lets go do some fishing", Gildarts said.

"Those three really seen like a family. Father and his sons", Lisanna said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

Both Naruto and Natsu are on Gildarts shoulders.

They fish, Gildarts catches the biggest fish. They had a camp fire and are eating the fish. They play game which look like Gildarts is winning. They pick mushrooms for some reason? And they have a meal outside at sunset.

At night

Naruto, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy are sleeping while Gildarts is awake watching them and the fire is still not put out.

FLASH BACK END

"Do you think he's got us some rare flames or metal's from foreign country or something?!", Natsu said.

"I wonder!", Happy said.

"Yup!", Tobi said.

"What happened during that mission", Naruto thinks.

They enter Gildarts home.

"Yo!", Natsu said.

"Coming in!", Happy said.

"Oh, your here", Gildarts said.

"It's been quite a while since we last came here", Natsu said.

"It's been three years after all", Happy said.

"So, what's this souvenir?", Natsu said.

"That aside, how are things going with you and Lisanna, hm?", Gildarts says.

Huh?", Natsu said.

"Don't play dumb with me. Ahahahahah", Gildarts says.

"Lisanna died", Natsu said

"Two years ago", Naruto said shocking Gildarts.

"S-Seriously? I see, so that's why Mira...", Gildarts said holding his head with his right arm.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, Naruto", Gildarts says.

"If that's all you wanted, I'm leaving", Natsu said turning around.

"Natsu!", Happy said.

"Natsu, Naruto, while I was out on a quest... I met a dragon", Gildarts says stoping Natsu. Naruto is shocked hearing this. Natsu turns around.

"Pretty sure it wasn't the red guy or titanium guy your looking for, though. It was a black dragon", Gildarts said.

"W-Where did you...", Natsu said.

"The Sacred Peak of Zonia. And as a result, I ended up failing in the quest, dammit", Gildarts says and Natsu is about to leave.

"What will you do when you get there?", Gildarts says.

"Isn't that obvious? I'll ask him where Igneel is", Natsu said.

"It won't be there anymore. That black dragon is traveling all over the continent, possibly the entire world", Gildarts said.

"Well, I might find some kind if clue!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu, Naruto, take a look at this", Gildarts says moving his cloak showing his injured body.

"It happened in a single instint. Got my left arm, my left leg, and my insides too. I don't know about this Igneel or Draco of yours... But there's no doubt that Black beast is a menace to humanity. And it's not a foe any human can defeat", Gildarts says making Naruto and Natsu angry.

"W-Well, surely that's what Dragon Slayers like us are for! With my magic, that black dragon won't...", Natsu yells and Gildarts cuts him off.

"If that's what you honestly believe, I won't stop you", Gildarts says.

Natsu is still angry.

"Dammit all!", Natsu yells running out the door.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"Happy. Make sure you support Natsu. No human can beat that thing... But a dragon just might be able to. Someday... I'm sure Natsu...", Gildarts says smiling.

"Aye!", Happy says leaving.

Naruto gets up and starts to leave but Gildarts stops him.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something I never got to in the past", Gildarts said.

"What?", Naruto said turning around.

"Thank you for protecting Natsu from the Vulcan...", Gildarts says and Naruto's eyes widen.

Gildarts smiles.

"Naruto, you have become much stronger the last time I met you. You will someday surpass even me... But you know that you can't defeat the black dragon", Gildarts says.

Naruto smiles and starts to leave with Tobi behind him.

"I know... The only way to defeat that Dragon is becoming a Dragon myself or something even stronger than a Dragon", Naruto says and leaves with Tobi.

Gildarts smiles.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Demon87 shut up and stop reviewing Supert History.

Chapter 20

DURING EPISODE 77

Naruto is looking out the window and its starting to rain.

"What's this feeling I'm getting. Whatever is gonna happen its gonna be bad", Naruto thinks.

Naruto leavs the guild with Tobi.

Naruto looks at the sky.

"What's happening with the sky?", Naruto says.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Tobi said.

Naruto sees Wendy and Mystogan. Naruto runs towards them with Tobi. Mystogan doesn't have his mask on and he's kneeling.

"Mystogan! What's happening?!", Naruto says.

"Naruto...", Mystogan said.

"Anima has grown too large... My power alone is no longer sufficient to keep it suppressed", Mystogan said.

"Anima?", Naruto and Tobi say.

"It will not be long before Magnolia is destroyed", Mystogan said.

Naruto and Tobi are shocked.

"What! What so you mean destroyed, answer me Mystogan?!", Naruto yells and looks up.

"What's happening to the clouds? They seem to be swirling in one point?", Naruto says and looks at Mystogan.

"W-What do you mean? I don't get it at all!", Wendy said.

"It's time has ended. The destruction of Magnolia is set in stone. I wanted at least to save you...", Mystogan said.

"Dammit! What is it that's gonna destroy Magnolia Mystogan!", Naruto grabs Mystogans cloak and holds him up.

"What about Fairy Tail? What will happen to all the guild members?!", Wendy yells.

"So is anyone unable to stop it what ever it is?!", Naruto says.

"No...", Mystogan said still being held in the air by Naruto holding his cloak.

"Hey, what will happen to all the guild members?!", Wendy yelled.

"All of them...will die...", Jellal said and Naruto dropped Mystogan in shock.

Naruto and Wendy run to the Guild.

"Wendy!", Carla yelled staying right by Mystogan.

"Naruto!", Tobi yelled staying right by Mystogan.

"We have to tell the others!", Wendy said.

"You must not! You have to leave the town, save yourselves at least!", Mystogan said.

"We can't just save ourselves! I'm a mber of Fairy Tail now!", Wendy said.

Both continue running.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET TO FAIRY TAIL

Its still raining.

There still running and Wendy falls. Naruto helps her up. But then they noticed something in the reflection in the puddle they look up and see the clouds are swirling even more in one points. A light comes from the middle.

Both continue running.

There both near Fairy Tail. Naruto looks up while running and sees the light getting brighter. The buildings glow white and start to turn into small pieces and head for the swirling cloud. The ground itself starts going up piece by piece.

Naruto and Wendy are at Fairy Tail.

"Everyone, its terrible! The sky...", Wendy starts to yell and Fairy Tail turn white and starts to disappear as well.

"What is this? Guys!", Wendy yells.

"Dammit! ERZA!", Naruto yells. The light gets brighter and both fly back. The entire town starts to disappear. The town is gone. Water is still going up in the air. Naruto and Wendy are on the ground.

Naruto stands up and looks around.

"It's gone, its all gone...", Naruto says chocked.

"No way...?", Wendy said.

"The guild...vanished... The town, too...it's all gone... No way... What on Earth... What's going on?!", Wendy said.

"Is there anyone here?! Anyone?!", Wendy yells and falls to her knees.

"Anyone... Huh? Why? Why are we here, then? All on our own...? The town and the guild all vanished into nothing...but we're still...?!", Wendy said and Naruto looks down sadly. Then both notice something moving in the ground. Naruto takes a step back. Then Natsu appears coming out of the ground.

"W-What the heck?", Natsu said.

"Natsu!", Naruto and Wendy say.

"Oh, Naruto, Wendy... Huh? Where are we?", Natsu said looking around.

"Don't you remember anything?", Wendy said.

"Well, I was asleep", Natsu said getting out of the ground and standing up.

"This is...the guild...", Wendy said.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

"A hole suddenly opened up in the sky! And then the guild, and the town, it was all sucked inside! It's true! All three of us are the only ones that were left behind!", Wendy said.

"Wendy, are you sure you haven't hit your head on something? Geez...", Natsu said checking Wendy's head.

"No!", Wendy said flinging her arms in the air.

"Natsu I saw it to", Naruto said.

"Could it be... Only the Dragon Slayers have been left behind?!", Wendy said.

"That is correct", Carla said flying with Tobi by her side.

"Carla! Tobi! Thank goodness, your all right!", Wendy said.

"I suppose so. It would appear that the unique nature of your Dragon Slayer magic has worked to your advantage. I am glad that the three of you, at least, have survived...", Carla said.

"I don't like the sound of that... What about the others?! Don't you care about- Wait, so everyone seriously has just vanished?!", Natsu yelled.

"Yes...", Naruto said.

"Hey, everyone!", Natsu yells.

"They're gone. Or more precisely, they have been consumed by Anima and obliterated", Carla said.

"Anima...", Wendy said.

"What is Anima?", Naruto said.

"The hole in the sky you just saw. That was a gateway to the other side, the world of Edolas", Carla said.

"Edolas?", Naruto and Wendy said.

"What the hell are you going on about?! Where has everyone gone?!", Natsu said after he was done checking around.

"Natsu!", Wendy said holding Natsu back.

"Carla, do you know something about all this? Cone to think of it, how come you two are all right", Wendy said.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Carla.

"I don't know...? Ask Carla", Tobi said not know what's happening.

"Natsu! What's going on?!", Happy yelled appearing flying behind Carla.

"The town...!", Happy yelled looking around.

"Happy!", Natsu said.

"So you were safe", Websy said.

"I originally came from the world on the other side of that hole. From Edolas", Carla said.

"That means...", Naruto said.

"As did the other tomcats", Carla said.

"What do you mean?", Wendy said.

Both Tobi and Happy are shocked.

"I mean that your tomcats and I... Are responsible for the disappearance of your town", Carla said.

What...?", Naruto says looking at Tobi.

EPISODE 78

"Edolas?", Natsu said.

"Yeah. Edolas, a world separate from the one in which we live. In that world, magic is beginning to die out", Carla said.

"Magic...die out?", Wendy said.

"What are you saying?", Natsu said.

"What do you mean?", Happy said.

"She's about to explain", Naruto said.

"In Edolas, unlike here, magic is a limited resource. Of it continues to be used, then there will ultimately be nine remaining. In order to restore that fast-dwindling supply of magic, the king of Edolas developed a spell to drain magic power from another world... More specifically, this one. The Hyper-dimensional Magic, Anima. That was the hole that opened in the sky just now.

"That was Anima?", Naruto said.

"This plan was first begun 6 years ago, and sinse then, Anima gates have been opened all across this world... However, the results have been far poorer than expected. Someone has been location the Anima gates, and closing them off", Carla said.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Mystogan... That's why you always left ...you were protecting us from Anima", Naruto thinks.

"However, the Anime just now was simply too large. The guild was absorbed, and nobody was able to prevent it", Carla said.

"Why would they absorb Fairy Tail?", Natsu said.

"As I said, to restore magic to Edolas", Carla said.

"Fairy Tsil is full of incredible mages. Is that why it was targeted", Wendy said.

"It is", Carla said.

"I don't like the sound of these guys! Give them all back, you assholes!", Natsu yells.

"Damn it...", Natsu said looking at the electricity in the sky.

"A-And that happened...because of you and us...?", Happy said.

"Indirectly, yes", Carla said.

"Indirectly?", Tobi said.

"All three of us were sent to this world to fulfill a certain other task by the king of Edolas", Carla said.

"That's not possible! Carla, you were born from an egg! Here, in this world!", Wendy said.

"Happy was, too! I found it myself!", Natsu yelled.

"Indeed. I should probably mention that I have never actually been to Edolas myself. As Wendy says, I was born in this world, and that is where I was raised. However, knowledge of Edolas, and of the task we are to fufill, was implanted into us from birth. We know everything; we always have. In theory. So why... Why is it that you two know nothing?!", Carla yells pointing at Happy and Tobi.

"I...", Happy and Tobi said.

"At any rate, that is the situation. We are from Edolas, and such we are responsible for this incident", Carla said.

"Didn't you just say you have a different task, Carla?", Wendy said.

"I cannot speak of it", Carla said.

"Tell us, Carla. We want to know who we really are", Tobi said.

"I said I cannot speak of it! Try and remember it yourself, why don't you?!", Carla said louder.

"Well, then. I guess there's only one thing to do. What do you say, guys? Shall we head to this Edolas place?", Natsu said.

"What kind of logic is that?! In fact, did you actually understand anything I just said?", Carla said with sweatdrops.

"Natsu...", Happy said.

Then they hear someone stomach.

"Natsu, I'm getting nervous. It's making me hungry", Happy said.

"Don't worry about it, that's perfectly healthy!", Natsu said with a smile. Naruto smiles at Natsu.

"Everyone's in Edolas now, right? Then we've gotta go save them", Natsu said.

"Are they, Carla?", Wendy said.

"Presumably. I believe that is where they are. However, I know not whether they can be saved. In fact, I cannot say for sure whether we would even be able to return from Edolas ourselves...", Carla said.

"Well, if out friends aren't here, it's not like these much for us in this world anyway. Except Igneel, i guess...", Natsu said.

"And Draco...", Naruto said.

"I agree", Wendy said.

Happy's stomach acts up again.

"We'll be able to save them, right?", Happy said.

"We'll, I suppose as I am theoretically a member of Fairy Tail now myself... And I do feel responsible for my homeland's actions... I would not be entirely averse to taking you to Edolas... But you will have to promise me a few things. If I return to Edolas, then I will be abandoning my duty. I cannot afford to be found by the people of that land. We will have to disguise ourselves", Carla said.

"Even me?", Natsu said.

"Don't you mind abandoning your duty, Carla?", Wendy said.

"I have made my decision. And you two, tomcats. You must promise not to attempt to investigate the nature of our mission here", Carla said.

"Aye...", Happy aside.

"Ok...", Tobi said.

"Thirdly, I may have general information on Exolas, but that is the extent of my knowledge. You cannot rely on me to guide you around", Carla said.

"Gotcha!", Natsu said.

"And finally... If I or the tomcats take any steps to betray you... You must kill us without hesitation", Carla said.

"What...", Naruto says.

"I...wouldn't do that...", Happy said with his stomach acting up again.

"And shut up that stomach of yours!", Carla yelled.

They look at each other and Naruto, Natsu and Wendy nod.

Carla grows wings.

"Then we leave. Tomcats, grab onto Natsu and Naruto", Carla said.

"We're going to fly there?", Happy said.

"Our wings exist for the purpose of taking us back to Edolas", Carla said.

"Lets go, Happy. This is tire home we're talking about", Natsu said.

"Lets do this Tobi", Naruto says with a smile.

"Aye!", Tobi said.

"Lets do it!", Tobi said.

They begin flying in the middle were Anima was used.

"Tomcats, release your magic!", Carla said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said.

"You got it!", Tobi said.

They go even faster.

"We can enter Edolas through the remains of the Anima gate! Our Aera magic will be able to penetrate it!", Carla said.

There going faster.

"Now!", Carla said.

They enter the Anima gate.

"It's bright", Naruto thinks.

Naruto starts seeing different colors and Naruto closes his eyes.

"It's too bright...", Natsu said and opens his eyes.

"We're here", Naruto said looking around. They're still flying.

"This is Edolas...", Carla said.

"The place I came from...", Happy said.

"And me...", Tobi said.

"All the islands ate floating!", Wendy said.

"Yeah, this place is different from home", Naruto said amazed.

"So this is your homeland, Happy, Tobi", Natsu said.

"So this is Edolas", Happy said.

"I like it hear", Tobi said.

"It really is", Wendy said

"Another world...", Tobi said.

"There are so many strange plants and trees!", Wendy said.

"Amazing! Look at that, Happy!", Natsu said.

They are looking at a river floating in mid air.

"There's a river flowing through the sky! How does that work?", Natsu said.

"Will all of you focus die a moment? I know how you feel, but we're not here for sightseeing. There's nothing to get so excited over", Carla said.

"You're right...", Wendy said.

"Sorry, my bad...", Natsu said.

Then Tobi, Happy and Carla's wings disappear.

"Ahhhhhh!", they scream. They Bounce in the plants and land on a plant. Natsu's head is stuck in the plant.

"My wings...they just...", Happy said.

"What happened?", Wendy said.

"I told you, did I not? Nagic cannot simply be used freely in this world", Carla said.

"It's true...this feels kind of strange...", Wendy said.

"Well then, lets go search for everyone!", Natsu said finally getting his head free from the plant.

TIME SKIP

There walking through the woods or forest. Can't tell which?

"Natsu, do you even know where to search?", Happy said.

"Leave it to me! All I have to do is pick up a scent and...", Natsu said sniffing the air.

"Huh? It's no good. In smelling so many things I've never smelt before that in completely confused", Natsu said.

"Your right. Even the air tastes a little different", Wendy said.

"Does that mean the fire here tastes different too?", Natsu said.

"How would I know?", Carla said.

"Don't even think about it Natsu. We still don't know where we are", Naruto said.

"I'm hungry!", Happy said.

"Me too!", Tobi said.

"We should have brought some lunch boxes, huh...", Wendy said.

"All of you are taking this too easy!", Carla said.

"Where are we going, anyway?", Wendy said.

"Who knows? I'm sure if we keep walking, we'll get somewhere eventually", Natsu said.

"That doesn't help at all", Happy said.

"It's not like we have any other choice", Carla said.

"I agree", Naruto says.

someone made a stomach makes a sound.

"Hey, quit it!", Carla said to Happy.

"That one was mine", Natsu said.

"Anyway, there's no one around...", Wendy said.

"Its forest after forest", Naruto said.

"We still need a disguise, though", Carla said.

"How ate we going to achieve that?", Wendy said.

Natsu stops

"Hey...", Carla said.

"Natsu, I don't think this will work...", Happy said.

Wendy, Carla and Happy, Naruto, Tobi and Natsu are in weird costumes used from the plants.

"I hate you Natsu...", Naruto said.

"This can't even be called a disguise, it's just a mimicry!", Happy said.

"What difference does it make? We just need to make sure no one sees us, right? Don't worry about it", Natsu said.

"This is kinda embarrassing...", Wendy says.

"I bet they will laugh at us for wearing this...", Naruto said.

"I cave say much about your fashion sense, but this is a pretty good idea", Carla said.

"She thinks its good...", Happy and Tobi think.

"Its kinda hot. I'm melting in these leaves...", Happy said.

"Don't be such a whiner. Just beat with it", Carla said.

"A-Aye...", Happy said and Tobi chuckled.

"It's that weird river from back there!", Natsu said seeing the river.

"I can't believe that a river is actually flowing towards the sky!", Wendy said.

"How is this possible?", Naruto said.

"That's right! I was feeling hungry!", Happy said.

"Like I said, just beat with it!", Carla said.

"I'm sure that river is full of really tasty fish...", Happy said.

"Don't even think about it!", Tobi said.

"Look, over there!", Wendy said.

"It looks like an Edolas human", Carla said seeing the man fishing.

"Thank goodness. He looks the same as us", Wendy said.

"What did you imagine they looked like?", Naruto said.

"And look, he's even fishing! How nice...", Happy said.

"By the way, where's Natsu?", Wendy said.

Naruto looks behind and Natsu's gone.

"Don't tell me...", Naruto said looking back at the man.

"Yo! Do you have a minute?", Natsu said to the fisherman.

"Ehhhhhhhhh", he yells.

"Natsu...", Wendy said.

"What is he doing?!", Carla said.

"He's being an idiot!", Naruto said.

"It's no wonder the guys scared", Happy said.

"We're looking for people from a guild called Fairy Tail. Do you know where they are?", Natsu said and the guy freaks out and runs.

"Hey, wait! What's with him? All I wanted to do was ask a few questions", Natsu said.

"What so you think your doing?! On top of being decked out in that weird outfit, you ask him about a guild called "Fairy Tail" out I'd the blue! Who would understand?!", Carla said.

"But we don't know where everyone is!", Natsu said.

"Well...", Wendy said.

"If that man reports us to the Kingdom...", Carla said.

"This outfit wouldn't be of any use, would it", Happy said.

"In any case, we should find everyone quickly", Carla said.

"I can finally feel some air! Talking about that, that person should've at least left his fishing rid behind for us...", Happy said.

"Hey, what did I do?", Natsu said.

"More importantly, do UIU hear something strange?", Wendy said.

"Now that you mention it I hear it to?", Naruto said.

"Maybe it's another fisherman! All right, this time-", Natsu is cut off by Carla.

"Don't you ever learn?!", Carla said.

They aren't wearing there disguises anymore. There Walking in a bring and see some kind of fish in the water.

"Look, it's a fish!", Happy said.

"All right! Lets catch it for a meal...", Natsu said.

The fish moves and it turns out its gigantic.

"It's huge!", they yell.

"It look tasty!", Happy said.

"It's to big!", Wendy said.

"It looks pretty strong! I'm getting fired up!", Natsu said.

"But, Natsu, if we don't make a move now...", Wendy said.

"3 seconds is all I need!", Natsu said.

Natsu jumps in the air and yells fire dragons iron fist. But it has no affect.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

The fish hits Natsu in the water.

"Natsu!", Wendy and Happy yell.

"Huh? I couldn't use my fire...", Natsu said.

"I already told you! You can't use magic freely in Edolas!", Carla yelled.

"In other words...", Natsu said.

"We run like hell!", Naruto yells running with Wendy, Tobi, Happy and Natsu behind him.

"It's coming after us!", Wendy yells running.

"If we can't use our magic, the rest of this journey's going to be a real problem!", Natsu yelled running.

"You just realized that?!", Happy said hanging into Natsu.

"Natsu I sweat when we get out of this I'm going to kill you!", Naruto yells.

"The fish is really angry!", Tobi yelled holding into Naruto.

"More importantly, wing creating such a huge ruckus get us into trouble?", Wendy said.

"Tell that to that huge-ass fish behind us!", Natsu yells.

There at a cliff.

"Seriously?!", Natsu said.

"It's a dead-end!", Wendy yelled.

"Happy, fly us outta here!", Natsu yells.

"I can't use magic, remember?", Hally yelled.

The giant fish misses them and falls off the cliff.

"Damn it! We're in pretty deep shot without magic!", Natsu says.

"You just thought about that now you idiot!", Naruto yells.

"Is everyone all right?", Wendy said.

"I'm starving, but other than that I'm fine", Happy said.

"Enough already. Now that we no longer have our disguises, make sure you don't raise another commotion!", Carla said pointing at Natsu.

"Carla...", Wendy said.

"It's my fault? Seriously?", Natsu said pointing at himself.

"Most of it is. There's no way of knowing what the people of the Kingdom would do to us of they find out that we're here! If that happens, we should be worrying more about what kind of danger we have to have than saving everyone!", Carla said.

"I-I see... I'm not sure in get it, but I guess it must be my fault...", Natsu said sitting down sadly.

"Which part do you not understand?!", Carla said with a tic mark on her head.

"Carla, your taking it a little too far. It's not like Natsu meant any harm", Wendy said.

"Imagine what could've happened if he actually meant to!", Carla yelled.

TIME SKIP

There walking again.  
Life is full if up an down, Natsu", Happy said.

"Happy, that doesn't make me feel any better. Besides, your stomach shouldn't be growling at a time like this", Natsu said.

Them they see two people looking at us. They have a shocked looks.

"We've been discovered again", Carla said.

"What should we do?", Wendy said.

"Um... We are mere travelers who have lost our way!", Happy said.

"The two people seem to be looking at Naruto scared.

They are both bowing to Naruto.

"P-Please forgive us!", one of them say.

"Huh?...", Naruto said confused.

"Naruto-sama and Exceed-Sama please spare us our lives!", the other said.

"Naruto-sama and Exceed-sama?", Natsu said.

"Who are they referring to?", Wendy said.

"Um...", Natsu said taking steps forward.

"Don't, Natsu!", Happy said.

"Well, it's not much use trying to put up an act now, right? Hey there, there's something we'd like to ask you! Our friends are somewhere in Edolas, and-", Natsu said. naruto took a step forward. natsu was cut off by the two guys running away.

"Please spare us!", They yell running away.

"Hey, hey...", Natsu said.

"Did I do something? Why were they calling me  
Naruto-sama?", Naruto said.

"Those people seemed to be really afraid of Naruto, Carla, Tobi and Happy...", Wendy said.

"See that? I knew it wasn't my fault!", Natsu said.

"Did Naruto have such a scary expression on his face?", Happy said.

"Hell no, they just freaked out for some reason", Naruto said.

"Maybe they thought they would be eaten", Natsu said.

"I doubt it", Happy said.

Natsu steps on a plant. And it gets bigger.

"What is it this time?", Natsu said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this...", Tobi said.

The plant launches them into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", they scream.

They start bouncing on the other plants. They crash into a pumpkin house?

"We fell again...", Webdy said.

"Geez...", Carla said.

"Are you trying to kill us Natsu?", Naruto said.

"What is this place?", Natsu said.

"It looks like some kind of storehouse", Happy said.

"At this juncture, I don't know if it'll be of any use, but we should at least borrow some cloths for a disguise", Carla said.

"Don't you mean steal? I doubt we'll be able to return these", Naruto said finding some cloths to wear.

"Whoa, there are all sorts of cool clothes here!", Natsu said.

"Naruto, Natsu, could you keep your back turned, please?", Wendy said finding a outfit.

"Sure Wendy", Naruto said not peeking but still looking through the clothes.

"Look at this!", Happy said finding an outfit.

"I don't need an outfit, I'll just wear my mask and a small cloak", Tobi said finding a cloak like Happy's but black.

"This will have to do", Carla said wearing an outfit.

"So cute! I think you look good in anything, Carla!", Happy said.

"Yeah! Your amazing!", Tobi said.

Carla looked away.

Naruto is wearing a mask like kakashi's and wearing something over his head to not show his hair. He's wearing a black shirt and pants. The mask his red and the good is red.

Natsu is looking out the window making stupid sounds.

"What is it?", Wendy said.

"It's Fairy Tail!", Natsu yells. All of them are surprised

They begin running. Happy, Tobi and Carla are still in the house.

"It looks kind of different, but its Fairy Tail! It really is!", Natsu said.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells.

"Wait up!", Happy yells.

"Geez...", Carla says running.

"My head feels really heavy...", Happy said.

"You should have found something lighter", Tobi said.

"This seems off, how did it get out here?", Naruto says.

There at the door and they enter.

"Everyone's okay!", Natsu said.

"That was easier than I thought!", Wendy said.

Naruto looks at Elfman and sees his hair style and cloths.

"What the...?", Naruto said.

"The atmosphere in the guild seems rather different, through", Happy said.

"Don't bother about the small details!", Natsu said.

"Are you sure about that?", Wendy said.

"Hold on a moment, something isn't right here...", Carla said.

"I agree, something isn't right...", Tobi says looking at the other members.

"That's the request board...", Happy said.

"Nothing seems out if place. And why do we have to sneak around like this, anyway?", Natsu said with the others under a table.

"Look closely", Carla says.

"That's...", Natsu said looming at EJuvia outfit.

I will put an E in front of the name for Edolas. EJuvia means Edolas Juvia.

"Well, Juvia is off to work now", EJuvia says.

"Be careful", EMax says.

"W-Wait a moment, Juvia!", EGray says.

"What. The. Hell? Naruto says looking at EGray. He's wearing a lot of clothes.

"I'd really like to go with you...", EGray said.

"Oh, please. How many layers are you wearing?", EJuvia said.

Natsu eyes are widening.

"Wear a little less clothing, and Juvia may speak to you", EJuvia said.

"I-I catch cold easily!", EGray said.

Naruto, Natsu and Happy's mouths are wide open.

"Wow, Gray's really clingy", Eguy said.

"Well, men who are in love are always this passionate", EMax says.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!", Natsu yells.

"Man, your pathetic, Elfman...", EJet said.

"Don't tell me you failed your mission again?", EDroy said.

"I'm so ashamed...", EElfman said.

"Check it out. Jet and Droy, some of the strongest mages in the guild, are lecturing poor old Elfman again...", EMax said.

"Don't be too harsh now, guys...", Eguy said. Can't remember name.

"Work, work!", ENab said running.

"Nab, take a rest once in awhile...", Eguy said.

"Yeah, man. Cana, why don't you join us for a drink for once?", EMacao said.

"Come join us!", EWakaba said.

"How many times must I tell you? I am afraid alcohol simply does not agree with me", ECana said wearing more cloths and acting like a nice girl.

"Bis-Bis", EAzlack said to EBisca whose hugging him.

"What is it, Al-Al?", EBisca said to EAlzack.

Wendy is shocked and blushing.

"And another thing, yeah...?!", EJet said to EElfman.

"But...But!", EElfman said staring to cry.

"Don't start crying on us!", EDroy said.

"I just can't get enough of Juvia-chan!", EGray yells.

"Shut it, would ya, Gray?! And slim down a little!", EReedus said looking like a hippy.

"W-What the heck is going in here?", Natsu said.

"Has everyone gone crazy?", Happy said.

"Hey. Who the fuck are you people?", someone said right in front of them. She's looking at us.

"No way...", Natsu said.

"It can't be...", Wendy said.

"You have got to be kidding me", Naruto said.

"The hell are you lurking down there all suspicious-like for, eh?", ELucy said.

"LUCY?!", Natsu yells.

"-san?!", Happy yells.

Wendy starts mumbling. Naruto stands up.

"What on Earth...is happening here...?", Carla said.

EPISODE 79

"Hey, ago the fuck are you people? The hell are you lurking down there all supspicious-like for, eh?", ELucy said.

"W-What the heck's up with everyone?", Natsu said.

"Lucy is scary...", Wendy says hiding behind Naruto.

"Natsu?", ELucy says moving her head closer. Natsu moves his head back. Natsu swallows.

"Well, what the hell! It really is you!", ELucy yells hugging Natsu.

"Natsu? Really...?", someone said.

"What's with the outfit?", another said.

"Natsu, where have you been...? You had me really worried...", ELucy said.

"Lucy...?", Natsu said.

Execution!", ELucy yells wearing her legs around Natus neck and giving him a double nogie.

"There it is!", someone said

"One of Luxy's 48 legendary torture techniques, the Grinding Crush!", EMax said

"Natsu!", Wendy yelled.

"You really shouldn't bully him quite so much...", ECana said.

"That doesn't sound like Cana at all! This ones even worse! He's a world of difference from Elfman! ", Happy said.

"Can you quit crying already?!", EJet and EDroy yell.

"I'm so sorry!", EElfman yells.

"Natsu, welcome back!", Mira yells and everyone starts to talk again but about how Naruto moved so fast.

"Mira's just the same as ever", Natsu said.

"That's actually kind of boring...", Happy said.

"By the way, who's that guy in the mask and that girl and those cats", EMacao said.

"Cats?", EWakaba said.

"Cats? There are cats here!", both Macao and Wakaba say.

"Cats?! Everyone says.

"What's going on?!", EJet said.

"What are the Exceed doing in a place like this?!", EDroy said.

"Exceed?", EJuvia said.

"W-What?", Happy said.

"What's going on here?", ELucy said still giving Natsu and nogie.

"Seriously, why does everyone here cower at the word "Exceed"? What's an "Exceed"?", Natsu said.

"Carla...", Wendy said.

Happy takes off his helmet.

"That was too stuffy...", Happy said.

"You look alike. Almost exactly like the "Exceed", EMira said.

"I doubt it's just "almost".", EMacao and EWakaba say.

"They're definitely it", EGray said.

"It's just like you say, sister. I'm sure it's merely a resemblance", EElfman said.

"I guess", EJuvia said.

"Really?", EMax said.

"No matter how you look at them, they're cats for sure", another said.

"Um...", Happy said.

"Hey, don't take that off!", Carla said.

"But its really stuffy in this thing!", Happy says.

"Just near with it!", Carla said.

ELucy is looking at Natsu closely.

"Lucy is scary...", Wendy thinks.

"Come on, spill! You had me real worried! Where did you go and for what?", ELucy said.

"Even of you asked me...", Natsu said.

"Natsu, you've gotta give her a clear explanation!", Happy said.

"Basically, it's you know...how do I put this...", Natsu said.

"You're as irritating as ever!", ELucy says hurting Natsu.

"There it is!", someone said.

"It's the Grinding Elbow Crush this time!", EMax said.

"You just added an "Elbow" to that name", Happy said.

"Bis-Bis", EAlzack said.

"What is it, Al-Al?", EBisca said.

"Don't joy think its scout time we went one a job alone together?", EAlzack said.

"Yes, lets do it! What job would you like to do, Al-Al?", EBisca said.

"Why don't we go on one that you like, Bis-Bis", EAlzack said.

"Oh, my, you're such a dear, Al-Al!", EBisca said.

Naruto and Wendy have a sweat drop.

"They seem really close, huh...", Wendy says.

"Yeah, very close", Naruto said.

"No matter how much their personalities are reversed, there should be a limit...", Happy said.

"Hey, Juvia-chan, you said you wanted to go on a job earlier, didn't you? I wanna come along too", EGray said.

"Didn't I tell you to take a hike? You're too clingy. Juvia can manage her job alone. You're completely useless, after all", EJuvia said.

"Gray, I think it's about time you give up", EMacao said.  
It's the same with Lyon, its obvious this is a lost cause", EWakaba said.

"Don't bring to that flighty, womanizing Hero's name! Juvia-chan, pretty please!", EGray said.

"Shut up!", EJuvia yelled kicking EGray away. He starts bouncing everywhere.

"Help me!", EGray yells.

Then EGray starts spinning and chasing Happy.

"I'm the one who needs saving!", Happy yells. Happy bumps into EReedus leg.

"Reedus?", Happy said.

"Geez, stop scuttling all over the place! You're gonna get hurt, pseudo-Exceed!", EReedus said.

"Pseudo?! I don't quite understand what's going on, but ok not a pseudo anything!", Happy said.

"Yes you are", Tobi said.

"Not helping", Happy yells.

EGray finally crashes.

"Gray, ding be such a wuss! Get up!", EReedus said.

"Being curled up here like this feels kind of nice and warm", EGray said.

"Wuss! You're a disgrace!", EReedus said.

"Move 35, Extreme Grapple Crush! Move 28, Time to Give Up Grab!", ELucy says hurting Natsu again. Natsu is tapping out.

"Lucy is scary...", Wendy said.

"No she isn't, this is funny and Natsu deserved it Gir always sneaking in her room", Naruto said.

"Don't run, Natsu! Where are you hiding now? Show yourself, Natsu! I've got a new move I wanna try on you!", ELucy yells.

"Shut up, Lucy, you ass!", ELevi yelled.

"What did you say?!", ELucy yelled.

Both have there heads butting against each other.

"Didn't I just say I was doing maintenance work, you freak strength gorilla woman?!", ELevi said.

"Then go do your job, you puny mechanic!", ELucy said.

"Now, now, calm down, the two of you...", EMacao said.

"We all depend in you, Levi. This guild wouldn't be able to survive without your skills...", EWakaba said.

"Fine, just hurry up, then", ELucy said.

"I'm glad you get it", ELevi said.

"Huh? I haven't seen Erza around...", Wendy said.

"Yeah, me to", Naruto says worriedly.

"I can't believe it", Natsu said hiding under a table with Happy.

"I wonder what Erza will be like here?", Happy said.

"I guess she'll be the complete opposite", Natsu said.

"Natsu...", Wendy said.

"What would the opposite of Erza be like?", Happy said.

"Lets see...", Natsu thinks.

IMAGINATION

"You idiot! How many times must I repeat myself?!", Natsu said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Erza said bowing her head.

"I won't ever get in your way again!", Erza said while crying.

"As long as you understand!", Natsu said.

"I respect you, Senpai!", Erza says.

IMAGINATION END

"What do you think?", Natsu said.

Wendy and Tobi are trying everything they can from Naruto killing Natsu.

"No bog brother, you can't hurt Natsu", Wendy said.

"Come on, I'll just break a few bones", Naruto says.

"This is what I think!", Happy said.

IMAGINATION

Erza is standing before a monster with wings.

"Happy-sama, please leave this to me!", Erza says.

"All right, I'll leave it to you!", Happy said behind Erza.

"Happy-sama, I will definitely protect you!", Erza says with years in her eyes.

Happy is sitting on a chair.

"Very reliable, indeed! Go forth, my servant Erza!", Happy said.

"Yes, sir!", Erza said.

IMAGINATION END

"What do you think?", Happy said.

Naruto has a WTF face on.

"When we get back home I'm telling Erza about your stupid imaginations about her. And you Natsu I will also give you 1000 years of death", Naruto says.

"N-No please, I won't do it again!", Natsu says bowing to Naruto.

"What's 1000 years of death?", Wendy said.

"It's best you don't know", Happy said.

"I think it should be like this!", Wendy said.

IMAGINATION

"I put all my effort into making this for you, Wendy. Here, eat as much as you like", Erza says making cake.

There surrounded by cakes and standing on one. They all have the Fairy Tail emblem on them.

"Thank you very much!", Wendy says.

"You'll get cavities if you eat too much", Erza said.

IMAGINATION END

"What do you think?", Wendy says.

"... Wendy that will never happen", Naruto says.

"Don't just link together fantasizing the incredulous", Carla said.

Then Naruto felt something.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"What's this dark feeling I'm getting?", Naruto thinks.

"But the antithesis of Erza is...", Wendy said.

"I wonder what she's really like?", Happy said.

"Gotcha, Natsu!", ELucy says holding Natsu's hand.

"Hey!", Natsu says.

ELucy begins spinning her arm.

"All right, time to try out my new move!", Lucy said.

"Stop it already. If you don't cut it out, even if you're Lucy, I won't-", Natsu is cut off by ELucy saying.

"Huh? You picking a fight? That works for me", ELucy said.

ELucy beats Natsu in two attacks.

"S-She's strong...", Wendy said.

Then Naruto felt it again, that dark power.

"Again?! Where is it coming from?!", Naruto thinks looking around.

"To think Natsu actually dared to talk back to Lucy...", ECana said.

"That rare, all right", EMax said.

"He must have a death wish", someone said.

ELucy holds Natsu by his scarf.

"Come on, spill! Where did you go and for what?", ELucy said.

"I'm telling you, that's... Happy, save me...", Natsu said.

ELucy looks at Happy.

"I've been feeling so stuffy I this mask that I can't seem to muster up any strength", Happy said.

"You're heartless!", Natsu says.

"Lucy, are you bullying Natsu again?! Stop that already!", someone said.

Naruto and Natsu's eyes widen.

"I got it, already", ELucy said letting go.

"N-No way...", Happy said.

"Oh, you're back", EElfman said.

"Welcome back, Lisanna", EMira said.

"I'm back, Mira, Elf", Lisanna says.

"L-Lisanna...", Natsu says.

"Lisanna", Naruto said not finding any other words to say.

"N-No way...", Happy said.

"Lisanna...", Natsu said.

"How can that be... She died?", Naruto says quietly only Natsu could hear.

"Jet, Droy, that goes for you too. Stop bullying Elf", Lisanna says.

"But...!", EJet and EDroy say.

Natsu starts getting tears in his eyes.

"I've found you... LISANNA! Natsu and Happy yell jumping towards Lisanna.

"HEY!", ELucy yelled kicking both Natsu and Happy.

"When the hell did UIU start acting like some kind of animal, eh?!", ELucy says holding Natsu by his scarf again.

"But, Lisanna's right there...alive...", Natsu said.

"What are you talking about?!", ELucy said.

Natsu is crying and siting down with EGray.

"Just sit down, would you? Lets have a nice old chat. We're friends, right?", EGray said.

"Take those clothes off, Gray...", Natsu says.

"You guys really close. You're always hanging our together", ELucy said.

"You fight too much with Levy, Lucy!", EGray said.

"W-Why is Lisanna here?", Happy said.

"Mira's little sister...she's supposed to be dead, right?", Wendy said.

"I think this makes it clear that they haven't all simply "become different". As guy can see, Mira's personality hasn't changed at all. And if that doesn't convince you, take a look over there", Carla said pointing the other direction.

Naruto sees an older Wendy.

"Me...?!", Wendy said.

"They haven't "changed", they're simply "different"", Carla said.

"T-That means...", Happy said.

"Yeah. These people are not the same people we are looking for. They are different people. People who...have lived in Edolas all their lives... It isn't impossible, if you think about it. It's like the old "parallel world" theory. Edolas has its own culture and history, and that includes the possibility of having its own "Fairy Tail"...", Carla said.

"No way...", Wendy said.

"So this is a Fairy Tail that existed in Edolas all along?!", Tobi said.

"Then where the hell is the Fairy Tail we know?!", Natsu said.

"What're you babbling on about, eh?", ELucy said holding Natsu's arm.

"Don't look at me. That's what we're here to find out", Carla said.

"I think we have quite outstayed our welcome here. Off we go", Carla said dragging Happy and Tobi.

"Carla, where are you going?!", Wendy said.

"To the Capital! If we are going to find information about our absorbed guild anywhere, that's where it will be!", Carla said but she stopped running when Nab stepped in the guild.

"It's the Fairy Hunter and Death Knight! The Fairy Hunter and Death Knight are here!", Nab yells.

Naruto felt that dark power again. It's closer now.

"You there, cats! Where do you think you're going?! It's dangerous to go outside!", ELucy said.

"Damn it...", someone said.

"They've tracked is down already?!", another said.

"Damn those Kingdom fiends... How far do they mean to chase us?", ECana said.

"How terrible!", EMacao and EWakaba said.

"Kingdom"...?", Happy said.

"The same Kingdom who sent us to Earthland", Carla said

"Then, we're...enemies of Fairy Tail...?", Tobi said.

"Reactor ignition standby, coordinate setting... Error correction in another 5,4,3,2,1! Connected to marker! Magic supply to discharge armament field!", ELevy said.

"Is the transfer array not ready yet, Levy?!", ELucy yelled.

"I'm working on it, dammit, Lucy!", ELevy said.

"It's much too slow! The Fairy Hunter and Death Knight are comeing!", ELucy said.

"I got it already!", ELevi said.

"Stop bickering and step on it!", EJet and EDroy say.

"Fairy Hunter?", Natsu said.

"Death Knight?", Naruto said.

"Approximately another 40% to critical point to transfer! 43% 46% 51%", ELevy said.

"W-What the...?", Tobi said.

EGray is panicking.

"Stop panicking, you coward!", EJuvia said.

"Hurry up, Levy!", EJet said.

"Stop dragging it!", EDroy said.

"Shut up! Building up to 61%, 63%... There's still 2 more minutes to conpletion!", ELevy said.

"The air... It's shaking...", Wendy said.

"Here it comes!", EElfman yells.

A giant beast is flying down.

"W-What is this thing?!", Natsu yells.

"The "Fairy Hunter and Death Knight"...?", Happy said.

"What is it?", Calar said.

"The Kingdom is after Fairy Tail? But why...?", Wendy said.

"Well, isn't that obvious?", EWendy said.

"Me...!", Wendy said.

"By order of the King, all Mage guilds have been abolished. The only guild of mages left in the works is this one right here", EWendy said.

"What?", Naruto says shocked.

"You were tagging along with Natsu without even knowing? Well, in short, we're a Dark Guild", EWendy said.

"This can't be...?!", Naruto says.

"All right! We'be hit the critical point! Activating discharge armament! Unleashing transfer magic array!", ELevy says.

They start floating in the air.

"What is it this time?", Natsu yells.

"M-My body...", Carla said.

"Is floating?", Happy said.

"Hang on to something, everyone!", ELucy yells.

"I want to hold onto  
Juvia-chans hand!", EGray said.

"Stop being so clingy!", EJuvia said.

"Transfer initiated!", ELevy says.

"Will the transfer be successful?", ECana says.

"I will protect you, Cana!", EMacao said.

"No, I will!", EWakaba said.

"Sisters, hand on tight to me!", EElfman says.

"Shanking...it's shaking!", Natsu says.

"Damit!", Naruto yells then holds his mouth.

They disappear.

"A transfer?", Edolas Erza said with someone behind her.

"It's Transfer Magic, I see. To think they made use if something that would use up that much magic power... The Dark Guild sure is a handful", Edolas Sugarboy said.

"Sugarboy, I didn't see you there", Edolas Erza said. The one behind her jumps off the beast.

"These fairies certainly are adept at running away", Sugarboy says.

"They fly around like flies; a complete eyesore", Edolas Erza said.

"Tough luch this time, Fairy Hunter. Still, there's only so many times they can use that transfer spell. It's only a matter of time before we get them. More importantly, it looks like the Giant Anima operation was a success. As such, orders are for all Magic Militia Commanders to return to the Capital", Sugarboy said.

"They've crushed the Fairy Tail of Earthland?", Edolas Erza said.

"Strictly speaking, "absorbed". You certainly can't accuse our King of having small ambitions", Sugarboy said.

"And what of the Earthlabd mages who were absorbed, then?", Edolas Erza said.

"They're in the Capital. In the form of a giant Lacrima", Sugarboy said.

"Wonderful. That should keep Edolas supply of magic power in check for quite sometime", Edolas Erza said.

"Wonder what's gonna happen in the future?", he's says.

"Death Knight, shouldn't you be called fairy hunter too because you hunt fairies", Sugarboy says but then his cheek gets cut.

"What was that", He says turning around.

"Nothing Death Knight Sir", Sugarboy says.

"How man times do I have to tell? Call me Naruto. And if you say something like that again I might kill you", Edolas Naruto says.

"Yes Naruto Sir!", Sugarboy says afraid of Edolas Naruto.

Naruto is wearing Madara's armor but its black.

Naruto disappears in a black flash and appears behind Erza. Edolas Naruto touches Edolas Erza's hair.

"I do love your red hair, Erza", ENaruto said.

Erza blushes.

"Is something wrong? Your face is red?", ENaruto says touching EErza's head making her blush more.

In this world Edolas Erza likes Edolas Naruto.

"We should leave now Erza", Naruto says.

"Ok, Naruto", Erza says still blushing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING AND I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR SOME TIME BECAUSE I POSTED ALOT OF CHAPTERS SO FAR AND I NEED A BREAK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And to the guests who keep messaging me just stop. This is my style that's how I do my fanfic. And when they get somewhere I can't explain what it looks like, not good at telling you every little detail of what the place looks like. Look up the episode.

Chapter 21

EPISODE 79

They teleported in some desert place.

There on the ground.

"All right, folks! Relocation complete!", Edolas Lucy said.

"What just happened?", Natsu said.

"Relocation...?", Naruto amd Natsu said.

"They transferred the entire guild...?", Happy Said.

"No way...", Wendy said.

"See, Juvia-chan? My layers of clothing helped, right?", Edolas Gray said with Edolas Juvia sitting on top of him.

"Yo? Have my thanks for the time being", Edolas Juvia said.

"This is a mess, as usual", Edolas Max said.

"Are you all right, Cana?!", both Edolas Macao and Edolas Wakaba said.

"Yeah, somehow...", Edolas Cana said.

"Lisanna, are you hurt?", Edolas Elfman said while he's holding Lisanna.

"I'm fine, Elf", Lisanna said.

"The hell took you so long, huh? You cut it pretty damn fine there!", Edolas Lucy said.

"Ah, shut it! Why don't you try doing it yourself sometime?!", Edolas Levy said with her head butting against Edolas Lucy.

"Why did it have to shake so much, anyway?!", Edolas Lucy said.

"That's because your too fat!", Edolas Levy said.

"What did you say?!", Edolas Lucy said.

"Will you to please shut up!", Naruto yells.

"What did you say?!", Edolas Levy and Lucy said. Then both girls feel massive killing intent and stop cold.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up", Naruto said still wearing his mask.

Both girls see an image of a dragon glaring at them. Both girls stop talking. Afraid to say anything.

"What the hell was that just now...?", Natsu said.

"What's that, Natsu? Don't tell me you've forgotten?", EMira said.

I'm sticking with the E before the name. It's easier.

"How the heck could he?!", EReedus said.

"This two were the Commanders of the Royal Magic Militia. Erza Knightwalker and Naruto Namikaze. Also known as Erza, the Fairu Hunter and Naruto the Death Knight", EMira said.

Naruto, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Tobi and Happy are shocked.

"What? Erza and Naruto's...an enemy?!", Natsu said and he turns to see Naruto's eyes widen.

"What path has Edolas Naruto taken...", Naruto thinks shocked to the core of knowing there's an evil Naruto.

EPISODE 80

"Saw what again... You came from another world called Earthland, then...", Someone said.

"And you came to Edolas in order to rescue your friends?", another said.

"Right", Natsu said.

"And there's a Fairy Tail in that world, too?", EJet said.

"And Erza and Naruto are on your side over there?", EDroy said.

"Basically, yes", Carla said.

"Aye", Happy says.

"Yup", Tobi said.

"If you want more proof, let me show you", Naruto said taking off his mask shocking everyone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Earthland...", Naruto said and he shares a glance with Lisanna. Naruto is ignoring everyone else talking.

"This girl is who I am in that other world?", EWendy said drawing Naruto's attention.

"Hello...", Wendy said bowing her head.

"You're all tiny, Wendy!", ENab said but then stops hear knuckles being cracked.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Naruto said.

Everyone watching is backing away.

"N-Nothing...", ENab said.

"Anyway, we'd like you to tell us how to get to the Royal City", Natsu said.

Shocking everyone.

"Our friends have been sucked up by this world's king! If we don't rescue them soon, everyone will be converted into magic power... They'll all be gone forever!", Wendy said.

"Sorry to tell you, lil me, but you'd be better off shopping now. Go against Edolas's king, and you forfeit your lives. That's just how powerful the kingdom is", EWendy said.

"Magic power is limited in this world. It's not infinite. To put it another way, it'll be used up eventually", EElfman said.

"Fearing that, the King of Edolas tried to monopolize all magic. Isn't that right, Juvia-chan?", EGray said.

Juvia nods.

"Due to that, all Wizard Guilds were ordered to disband", EJuvia said.

"Everyone resisted at first", EMax said.

"But one after another were crushed before the might of the Royal Army's magic regiments. This is the only guild that is left. And of course, we haven't been spared casualties. We've lost apart half our members", another said.

"The master, as well... Damb it all...", EJet said.

"It takes all we got just to keep one step ahead of them!", EGray said.

"So you should stay away. Go back to your world", EDroy said.

"Please. Tell us the way", Natsu said shocking them.

"I will save my friends. No matter what", Natsu said.

"Me as well", Naruto said.

They all have dumbfounded expressions.

Naruto notices Lisanna leaving.

"So... It's really her", Naruto thinks.

Lisanna leaves the room shutting the door drawing Natsu's attention.

AT THE ROYAL CITY OF EDOLAS. THE UNITED CHIEFS OF STAFF.

"Whoa! Check our the giant Lacrima!", one of them says while he ENaruto, EErza and ESugarboy are walking.

"We saw it when we got here, Hughes. It's quite pretty, yes", EErza said.

"That's like tend of thousands of Earthland people's magic!", EHughes says.

"Hmmmmm, more precisely, one should say, it's the magical power of about 100 wizards, plus a great deal of other living things", ESugarboy said.

"Don't sweat the details, Sugar Boy! What I was trying to say, was how it was like, whoa!", Hughes says.

This man is captain of the Third Magic Regiment of the Royal Army, Hughes.

"Hmmmm", Sugar Boy said.

And similarly, he is Captain of the Fourth Magic Regiment of the Royal Army. sugar Boy.

Finally, the Co Captains of the Second Magic Regiment of the Royal Army, Erza Knightwalker and Naruto Namikaze. Also know as Fairy Hunter Erza and Death Knight Naruto.

"Listen, dudes... When I say "whoa", it ain't like, kinda whoa. It's like, whoa whoa", Hughes said.

"Whoa, indeed", Sugar Boy said.

"When will he shut up...", Naruto thinks.

"Mizz Erza, have you not yet done in Fairy Tail?", Byro says.

"Byro!", Erza says.

"Your starting to give the designation of Fairy Hunter a bad name...", Byro said.

This man is the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army, Byro.

"The only guild left iz now Fairy Tail. Well, they are the guild that runz the fastest. But our highnezz will be expecting results soon", Byro says.

"Don't be hasty. The day out goddess catches her Fairy Prey will come soon and our darkest knight is helping with the hunt as well", Sugar Boy said.

"That's right! Erza's sword is like, whoa, man! Whoa! And Naruto's sword is like, whoa, hell, whoa!", Huhges says annoying Naruto.

Byro laughs weirdly.

"Stop laughing in that freaky manner, Byro", Someone said behind Byro.

Someone walks to them.

"Panther Lily", EErza said.

"I do not like those with loud mouths. That includes you, Hughes", Lily said.

This man is Captain of the First Magic Regiment of the Royal Army, Panther Lily.

"What, me too? I bet you think this is more like, whoa, than any of us!", Hughes says.

"Shut your mouth for a bit", Lily said.

"The thing I don't get is why I'm Co Captain of the Second Regiment, I don't have a problem with it because Erza is also the Co Captain and I like her the most here", ENaruto says making EErza blush. Both Hughes and Sugar Boy see the blush and look at each other thinking the same thing.

"I can't believe he still hasn't noticed", both Hughes and Sugar Boy think.

"The problem is I'm the strongest here and I'm second? Why?", Naruto said touching his sword. His sword glows dark.

"Not in a good mood, Lily?", Sugar Boy said trying to change the subject before a fight breaks lose.

Lily moves past them.

"He doesn't seem pleased with the recent military buildup", EErza said.

"He should have welcomed it as a military man...", Sugar Bot said.

"However, our Kingdom basically encompasses the entire world. It is true that there is no obvious reason for a further strength thing of the army", EErza said.

"Isn't it because there are still a few pockets of resistance?", Sugar Boy said.

"If that were it, we alone would easily suffice", EErza said.

"I don't get it! Whoa man, this is all so like, complicated... I don't get it!", Hughes says.

"You don't get it because your an idiot", ENaruto says with both Sugar Boy and EErza nodding.

"Wait, what!", Hughes says.

"Never mind that. I don't like Lily, I wish I could just crush his skull and kill him", ENaruto says with a dark smile.

BACK TO NARUTO AND THE OTHERS.

Naruto is wearing his mask again and the hood.

"Okay... Stay right there...", Natsu said trying to get a small animal.

Natsu misses. The animal or frog hops always.

"Hold it!", Natsu says.

"Dumbass, I could of caught it easily", Naruto says.

"What is he doing?", Carla said.

"I wonder how much longer' til we get to the Royal City...", Happy said.

"I'm so bored...", Tobi said.

"We just left, remember?", Carla said.

"And they told us it would take 5 days to walk there", Wendy said.

"Our Aera aren't working properly, so we have no choice but to walk", Carla said.

"Can we really not use magic anymore?", Tobi said.

"I don't know. But it doesn't bode well...", Carla said.

They are looking at the hoping animal and see Natsu jump at it but miss.

"Happy, help out! I've never seen a frog like this before. I'll bring it back as a present for Lucy!", Natsu said.

"I don't think she'll like it", Happy said and Natsu continues trying to get it.

Natsu jumps into something.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Damit Natsu!", Naruto yells.

They are facing a giant frog that looks pissed from seeing Natsu chase its baby.

"It's huge!", Happy yells.

"And angry!", Tobi yells.

The frog moves its foot.

Natsu, it's attacking!", Happy yells.

"All right! Fist of the...", Natsu stops forgetting they can't use magic.

They begin running from the frog. The frog's chasing them.

"I forgot I can't use magic!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu when we get back home I will hurt you!", Naruto yells.

"Yup! I can't use magic, either!", Wendy says trying to use magic.

"In that case, I'll do it even without magic!", Natsu yells punching the frog belly but he was sent flying.

"Natsu?", Happy said looking up.

The frog is about to get Natsu but then ELucy shows up with a whip that's glowing and hits the frog.

"Scary Lucy!", Happy said.

"Scary Lucy!", Wendy said.

"Quit calling me scary!", ELucy yells angrily.

The frog his hoping away scared.

"That guy wasn't much", ELucy said.

"But why are you here?", Carla says.

Naruto sees a blush on ELucy's face and raises an eyebrow and looks at Natsu.

Natsu is smiling at ELucy for saving him.

ELucy looks away.

"It's...not like I was worried about you, or anything", ELucy said.

"You say a lot if stuff, but you're Lucy, all right", Natsu says walking to ELucy and puts a hand in her shoulder.

"How does that follow exactly?", ELucy said.

"See, those kinds of lines are totally Lucy", Natsu said making Naruto chuckle.

"I wanna show Lucy this scary Lucy", Happy said.

"I can't wait to see the look on the real ones face!", Natsu says.

Then both are kicked by ELucy.

"So I'm a fake?!", ELucy yells.

"Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge!", Lucy says hurting Natsu.

"Yup, she's scary all right", Wendy said.

"Can this continue for 5 days? I can tell its going to be hard going... Seriously", Carla said.

"I like her, she hurts Natsu", Naruto says with a smile.

SOME TIME LATER.

There waking through the desert.

"I see. They thought you were Exceeds, and reported it. That's what drew them to us", ELucy said.

"I still can't believe that Erza and Naruto's our enemy", Tobi said.

"Well, either ones scary, through", Natsu said.

"Oh?", ELucy said.

"No, no... I was talking about Erza!", Natsu says.

"To us, what's unbelievable is that we could ever get along with Naruto and Erza", ELucy said.

"Mysterious, isn't it?", Wendy said.

"There isn't a wizard out there who doesn't fear them. Just seeing there face means certain death", ELucy said.

"I really don't want to run into them. The two we know are scary enough!", Natsu said.

"Natsu... Shut up", Naruto said.

"Yes sir!", Natsu says scared.

"Look, we're here. Can you see it?", ELucy says looking at a small city.

"It's a city, Happy!", Natsu said.

"Walking rid says sure was tough", Happy said.

"The buildings are kind of round?", Wendy said.

"Lets hurry", Carla said.

"Thank you so much for coming with us", Wendy says.

"F-Follow me. You won't be able to go any farther without some magic weapons", ELucy says with a light blush.

"Thanks a bunch, Scary Lucy!", Natsu says with a thumbs up.

"Scary Lucy!", Happy says.

"You picking a fight?!", ELucy says.

"We should go", Naruto says.

"Yeah we should", ELucy says then she skips and falls of the cliff acting fast Naruto jumps and holds her.

They begin tumbling down the rock hill. They get to the bottom.

"You...ok", Naruto says on the ground with ELucy on top of him. Naruto mask is down. ELucy is blushing.

"Y-Yeah...", ELucy says.

Then they hear yelling and naruto looks behind ELucy to see Tobi trying to fly.

Tobi lands on top of ELucy making ELucy move down.

Both Naruto and ELucy are kissing and blushing madly.

"Oh shit... Erza's gonna kill me", Naruto thinks.

Both separate and stand up.

"This never happened...", Naruto says still blushing.

"Agreed...", ELucy says also blushing.

"Did I do something wrong?", Tobi said then sees Both Naruto and ELucy glaring at him.

"You guys allright?!", They hear and turn to see Natsu, Carla, Wendy and Happy.

"Y-Yeah, my back hurts a little but its ok", Naruto says with the blush fading.

"Thanks for saving me...", ELucy says with a blush.

"Glad to help", Naruto says with a smile. And then puts his mask on.

THEY BEGIN WALKING THROUGH THE CITY

"Until a little while ago, magic was brought and sold normally. But now, with the Kingdom's Guild Hunt, trafficking in magic is forbidden. And that's not all. Even possessing it is a crime", ELucy said.

They see a door that says Magic Shop Bobby

It's closed.

"Just possessing it is a crime?", Natsu said looking at the door.

"What happened to the people who could always use it?", Wendy said.

"What? You just make sure not to have it on you, right? And wait, what do you mean people who could always use magic?", ELucy said and Naruto, Natsu and Wendy look at each other.

"It looks like in this world, magic is an object", Carla said.

"Object?", Tobi said.

"By saying the magic is limited here, it means that there aren't people like us who hold magic within their own bodies. Physical objects like lacrima can hold magic power. So if you combine them with weapons or other daily items, you creat magic items. That's referred to generally as "magic".", Carla said.

"So the wizards over here just use magic items?", Natsu said.

"I suppose", Carla said.

"We're here. There's a magic black market underground here. You'll need it if you want to travel", ELucy said at a door way leading down.

"Black Market?", Wendy said.

"Guess we gotta play by the rules here to use magic", Natsu said.

"Aye", Happy said.

"You adapt quick", Carla said.

"Ladies first", Naruto says to ELucy with a smile making her blush. ELucy looks away.

INSIDE THE BLACK MARKET

"There's a while lot of iffy-looking things lined up", Happy said.

"This shop stinks of mold", Carla said.

"That's because we have some antique items with a long history! Mold, damage, smell... It's all part of their mystique, dear customers", the owner said.

"I don't care about mystique. All I care about is whether they're useful. There's a bunch of imitations out there, so be real careful when you buy anything", ELucy said.

"Hey, old dude, you got any fire magic?", Natsu said.

"In that case, I have just they thing! How about this?", owner says taking something out.

"Edolas magic, flaming sword! You charge it here, and then... Look! Amazing, yes?", the owner says.

Can't describe what it looks like.

"That flames pretty weak, but its better than nothing", Natsu said.

"Sir, you have very good taste!", owner says.

"I'll just take this", Naruto says picking up a sword handel

"Ah, you also have good taste! Charge it and a sword will appear", owner says.

"I like this", Wendy says holding a light blue thing.

"What's good about it?", Carla said.

"It's small and cute!", Wendy said.

"Um, look here. Choosing like that isn't going to do us any good", Carla said.

"That's called an Air Bullet Gun. It looks like a cute container on the outside, but if you open it a little like this...", The owner says and opens it small gusts of wind appear.

"Wind magic! How romantic", Wendy said.

"Madam, you have very good taste!", owner says.

"Okay, we'll take these three", Naruto said.

"Thank you very much! Each of them is 20,000, but I'll give you a deal and let you have then for 18,000 each!", owner says.

"That's pretty expensive...", Natsu said.

"I agree with Natsu its pretty expensive", Naruto said.

"Wares are getting scarce, so they're quit valuable...", owner says.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something important? Do you have any money?", ELucy said.

"I left my money at home", Naruto said.

"Ahahahah, of course not!", Natsu said.

"This isn't a laughing matter!", ELucy said.

"All I have in my pocket are some biscuits", Wendy said.

"Lucy, pay the man. Something the matter", Natsu said.

Naruto saw a light blush.

"Wonder what she's thinking", Naruto thinks.

"Fine then! I'll treat you!", ELucy said.

"No, no! I can't take money from you, Lucy-sama! You really saved me when those hoodlums showed up that time", the owner says.

"Now, that wasn't anything much", ELucy said.

"Anyway, consider then a present from me!", owner says.

"Great, we'll take them with our thanks", ELucy said.

"Thanks, old dude!", Natsu said.

OUTSIDE BLACK NARKET

"Unlike our Lucy, Scary Lucy is really dependable!", Happy said.

"I told you not to call me scary!", Lucy said.

"Yeah Happy be nice. She did pay for these", Naruto said.

"You've got a lot of pull around here", Natsu said.

"You've really saved us", Wendy said.

"By the way... I'm kind of interested in hearing about the Lucy over there...", ELucy says making Naruto chuckle.

AT MON MON CAFE

"Ahahahahahaha I'm writing a novel?! I'm from a rich family, and use key magic?", ELucy says.

"Both of you are equally noisy, through", Natsu said.

"Don't call me noisy!", ELucy said.

"We just bought this... But how do I use it?", Wendy said holding the magic item.

"You stupid... Don't show magic in front of other people!", Edolas Lucy said liking around and We say puts it away.

"I told you that magic was banned around the world right now, remember?", ELucy said.

"I'm sorry...", Wendy said.

"But magic used to be part of your daily lives, right?", Carla said.

"Yes. The bastards from the kingdom have stolen away a part of our culture", ELucy said.

"But why?", Happy said.

"So they can monopolize it", ELucy said.

"The if we beat the people from the kingdom, magic might come back to the world, right?", Natsu said smiling.

"Do you understand how crazy that sounds? There's no way to fight the Royal Army!", ELucy said standing up.

"Then why did you follow us?", Natsu said.

"Because I wanted to tell you how to get to the Royal City. I wasn't planning to fight or anything...", ELucy said.

"Okay, then! Thanks a lot", Natsu said.

"There they are! Seal off the entrance to the city!", a guard says.

"The Royal Army!", ELucy said.

"You're wizards from Fairy Tail, yes? Stay right there!", the guards say.

"We've already been discovered?", Carla said.

The guards charge.

"Okay, then! Lets try this sucker out!", Natsu said.

"Don't!", ELucy said.

"Lets go! Fire!", Natsu yells with fire coming out of his weapon.

"Carla, how dononuse this again?!", Wendy said trying to open it.

"How should I know?", Carla says.

Natsu is laughing but stops seeing shields.

"Shield? One more!", Natsu says but the fire won't appear.

"Magic power is limited, remember? All magic has a certain number of times it can be used!", ELucy said.

"Just once?!", Natsu yells while looking at the weapon.

"If you keep the output in mind, you can use it about 100 times!", ELucy said.

"Capture them!", the guard says and they charge.

"This is bad!", Happy says.

"Um... Um...", Wendy says trying to open it. Wendy opens it. It creates a tornado.

Naruto, Wendy, Natsu, Tobi, Carla, Happy and ELucy are in the tornado.

"What have you done, Wendy?", Natsu yells.

"I'm sorry!", Wendy yells.

They are still in the tornado and land in a different spot. They then hide in a building and see guards go by.

"We've managed to avoid them, but we won't be able to leave the city at this rate", ELucy said.

"The magic here is hard to use", Natsu said.

"Yeah...", Wendy said.

"What'll we do?", Happy said.

"Isn't there another entrance?", Carla said.

"We're in trouble...", ELucy said.

"We found you, Fairy Tail!", they hear outside.

"Let me go!", someone yells.

"That voice!", Naruto thinks.

"Huh?", Natsu said and they look outside.

"Come with us! Your Lucy, right?", a guard

"Yes, I'm Lucy, but what's going in here?", Lucy says.

"Lucy!", Naruto and Natsu say.

"Me?", ELucy said.

"That hurts, sheesh!", Lucy says.

"Why is Lucy here?", Happy said.

"W-What's going on?", Carla said.

"I have no idea", Tobi said.

"Man...", Lucy said.

"I have to save her!", Natsu says running out the door.

"Me too!", Naruto said also running.

"Hey!", ELucy said.

"Gate of the Scotpion, I open thee!", Lucy said.

"Lucy, we can't use magic in this world!", Wendy said.

"Scorpio!", Lucy says and Scorpio appears.

"We are!", Scorpio says.

"How did she?", Naruto said.

"Sandbuster!", Scorpio yells firing sand hitting all of the guards and sending them flying.

"Magic?", Natsu said.

"How?", Wendy said.

"How can this be?", Naruto said.

"T-That's...", ELucy said.

"I'm going on a date with Aquarius now. Later.", Scorpio says and leavs.

"Lucy...", Natsu says.

"You guys! I missed you!", Lucy said running.

"Somebody explain afar going on...", Natsu said.

"Aye...", Happy says.

Lucy stops running seeing ELucy.

"Me?!", Lucy said.

"This is gonna get complicated", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

EPISODE 81

"It couldn't be... Is she Earthland's...", ELucy says.

"She's... Edolas me?", Lucy said.

"There she is! Over there!", the guards say showing up.

"Lets discuss this later!", Carla said.

"We're going to be caught at this rate!", Happy said.

"Natsu, hurry up and get them!", Lucy said pointing at the enemy.

"How?", Natsu said.

"Use you magic, duh!", Lucy said.

"We can't use magic!", Natsu said.

"... Huh?", Lucy said with a dumbfounded expression.

"And wait, why can you use it?", Natsu said.

"That's what I would like to know", Naruto said.

"How should I know?", Lucy said.

"Lucy, please!", Happy said.

"Get them!", Carla said.

"Yeah, best them up Lucy!", Tobi yells.

"You're the only one who can use magic, Lucy!", Wendy said.

"Could it be? An I the strongest now?", Lucy said.

"Whatever, just do it already!", Natsu yells.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!", Lucy yells.

"U-Um... I'll do my best... I'm sorry!", Aries said.

"Poofy!", Happy said.

"W-What the hell is that?", ELucy said.

"A person appeared? Is it an evil being? I've never seen magic like that before!", the guards say acting like complete morons.

"Aries, can you beat them?", Lucy said.

"R-Right... I'll try!", Aries says flinging her arms in the air for some reason.

"Wool Bomb!", Aries yells firing a pink wool at them.

"So soft...", someone said.

"I feel like a new man...", Another said.

"Um, is this working? I'm sorry", Aries said.

"It's totally working! Keep attacking!", Lucy says.

"Wool Shot!", Aroes yells firing more Wool.

"Even through we're getting beat...", A guard says touching the wool.

"It feels good...", a guard says.

"Do me more...", another said.

Guards charge but are stopped.

"Wool Wall!", Aries yells and the guards are trapped in the wall.

"I could get used to this...", A guard said.

"Tobi wants to touch...", Tobi said sticking out his hand trying to touch the wool.

"Tobi!", Naruto yells.

"Tobi's a good cat", Tobi says going back to Naruto's side.

"Now's our chance, everyone!", Lucy said.

"Did I do a good job? I'm sorry...", Aries said.

They start running.

"Poofy is the best!", Happy yells.

"Nice, Lucy!", Natsu yells.

"Ah, I think I feel good, too!", Lucy said.

"This is Earthland's magic?", ELucy said.

"Yeah, I wish I could use my magic. I could take them all down on one move", Naruto said running right beside ELucy.

ELucy looks at Naruto and blushes. She turns away thinking of the kiss again.

They arrive in the woods.

Lucy, Naruto, Tobi, Happy, ELucy, Natsu and Carla are sitting on a log.

"We should be okay after running this far, right?", Carla said.

"But, how did you get to Edolas?", Natsu said.

"We were all worried that you'd been turned into a lacrima, Lucy", Wendy said.

"Horologium and Mystogan saved me", Lucy said.

"Horolgium?", Happy said

"Mystogan?", Carla said.

"So that means he's safe, too?", Naruto said.

"Then, he explained what was going on to me", Lucy begins explaining what happened.

Lucy finishes.

"Since then, I've been searching the whole time for someone I know", Lucy said.

"I wonder why Mystogan knew about Edolas?", Wendy said.

"Who exactly is he?", Natsu said.

"He didn't say anything at all...", Lucy said.

"Why is it that you're the only one who can use magic here, Lucy?", Happy said.

"Maybe it's because I'm like, the legendary chosen warrior!", Lucy says with stars in her eyes.

"Not seeing it", Naruto and Natsu say at the same time.

"So much for self-confidence...", Lucy said sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know. If you can't use magic, Naruto, Natsu, then we're going to be at a real disadvantage...", Lucy said.

"You people seriously plan to go against the Kingdom?", ELucy said.

"Of course", Naruto said.

"We'll do it for our friends!", Happy said.

"Is that really me?", Lucy said.

"You can't even use magic for real, and your fighting the Kingdom?", ELucy said.

"Hey, I can use it! Leave everything to Fairy Tail's (Currently) Strongest Wizard! I'm all fired up!", Lucy said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...", Natsu said.

"...but we have no one else to turn to", Carla said.

"I hate my life...", Naruto said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"You can do it, Lucy!", Wendy says.

TIME SKIP TO A HOTEL

Natsu, Naruto, Wendy, Happy and Carla are looking at a map.

"This is a map of Edolas I borrowed from the hotel", Wendy said.

"The geography isn't all that different from Earthland...", Happy said.

"Edolas's Fairy Tail is here. We were chased by the frog around here... We ran into Lucy in the city of Louen. And this is the city we're in now, Sycca. Over here is the Royal City we are heading toward", Carla said.

sorry can't explain what the map looks like just watch episode 81 sub and you'll know what I mean.

"It's still quite a long way...", Natsu said.

"Plus, we have to be careful not to be discovered by the Royal Army... How long will it take to get there?", Wendy said.

"Hey look!", Tobi says they turn to see Tobi wearing black pants and a coat with red clouds on it.

"Nice", Naruto says nodding.

"Hey, look at this!", ELucy said.

All of them look to see ELucy wearing only a towel.

"She's exactly the same as me! Our bodies are identical!", ELucy said.

"Don't go prancing around in a towel!", Lucy says appearing behind ELucy also wearing a towel!

"Edo Lucy, Naruto and Natsu are here, you know!", Wendy said.

"And I should care, why?", ELucy says.

"Care, damn it!", Lucy yells.

"Your in high spirits, Doublucy!", Happy said.

"Are you actually proud of that joke?", Carla said.

Naruto and Natsu are looking at ELucy.

"What, Naruto, Natsu? Wanna peek?", ELucy says holding the towel.

"Please, stop it!", Lucy yells.

Naruto looks away blushing and Natsu makes a face.

"What's so funny? I know! Your trying to joke that  
Edo-Lucy's got a better figure than me, right?", Lucy said.

"Don't take a bath together, sheesh!", Natsu said.

"Now that you mention it...", Both Lucy and ELucy say.

"They're so alike its hard to even tell them apart...", Wendy said.

"I couldn't believe we even have the same ass", ELucy said.

"Please, stop it!", Lucy said.

"I bet you could do a mirror acts and stuff!", Natsu said.

Both Lucy's are angry and have the same expression.

"No way!", both Lucy's yell.

"They're like two peas in a pod...", Wendy said

"Sad, really", Carla said.

"Actually, it's like Gemini was summoned!", Happy said.

"Oh, you're right", Natsu said.

"Gemini?", ELucy said.

"They're a spirit that I have a contract with! They can transform to look exactly like another person! Gaye of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!", Lucy says and Gemini appears looking like Lucy but wearing the same outfit as Lucy when she faced angel.

"Gemini is here!", Gemini said.

"Not Doublucy, but Triplucy!", Lucy said.

"Wow! We could do one of those party quiz games now!", Natsu says.

"Idiot...", Naruto says shacking his head.

"This isn't some party!", the three Lucy's yell at Natsu.

"They're exactly in sync...", Wendy said.

"You don't see that everyday...", Naruto said.

"Sad, really. And could you put some clothes on already?", Carla said.

"I forgot!", Lucy yells.

SOME TIME LATER DARK OUTSIDE

Lucy and ELucy are now wearing light blue pajamas.

"It's only two of you now, but its still hard to tell you apart", Natsu said.

"If I remember right, there was a spirit that could change you hairstyle, right?", ELucy said.

"Right! Lets ask the Slirit if the Crab!", Lucy said.

"It is nice seeing you again-ebi", Crab says.

"He's a Crab Spirit, but ends his sentences with -ebi?", ELucy said.

"I knew you'd point that out! You go, me!", Lucy said.

Crab cuts ELucy's hair.

"How do you like it-ebi?", Crab says.

(Just looks up episode 81 to know what it looks like.)

"Yeah, this should make thing a lot simpler", ELucy said with shorter hair.

"Are you sure it's okay being this short?", Lucy said.

"Is there a custom on Earthlamd about taking care of yore hair, too?", ELucy said.

"Well, all girls think like that-ebi", Crab says.

"Girls, huh?", ELucy says.

Some time later

"You'd just be stupid to think of being a boy or a girl in this world... We've got e bough to handle just surviving...", ELucy says liking out the window.

"Erza", Naruto thinks remembering Erza's smile.

"But everyone in the guild here looked like they were having fun...", Happy said.

"Well, sure. If we didn't force ourselves to keep laughing, our hearts would break just like that... Plus, there are people who still need is, even in this world. So, even if we're now Dark, we're got to keep the guild going", ELucy said.

Naruto smiles.

"But I guess that by itself isn't going to cut it...", ELucy said drawing Lucy attention more.

"Nothing...", ELucy said.

NEXT DAY

"I can't believe this! What the heck is this?", Lucy yells.

"Do tut have to be so hyped up this early in the morning?", Natsu said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still tired...", Naruto said.

"What is it?", Carla said.

"The Edolas me ran away!", Lucy says holding a paper.

SOME TIME LATER

Wendy is holding the paper and reading it.

"If you walk for three days to the east, you'll reach the Royal City. I'm returning to the guild. Later. I wish you the best of luck", Wendy read.

"I thought she was going to help us! What nerve!", Lucy said angrily with glowing red eyes.

"The same nerve as you Lucy, right?", Tobi said.

"Shut it!", Lucy said.

"We can't do anything about it. She said she didn't intend to fight from the start", Wendy said.

"Yeah...", Naruto and Natsu say.

"I wk r forgive her! I wouldn't forgive myself, so I won't forgive her!", Lucy said.

"Why dues it matter, really?", Natsu said.

"It does matter! Argh!", Lucy yells.

TIME SKIP

There walking through the city.

Lucy is smiling happily.

"She's already back in high spirits", Happy said.

"She's happy she found that rare book at the bookstore, right?", Wendy said.

"Wonder what the book is about?", Tobi said.

"What kind of book did you buy?", Natsu said.

A book on the history if this world! I bet you guys want to learn about this world too, right?", Lucy said.

"Not really", Natsu said.

"No", Naruto said.

"The history book tells everything! This world is fascinating!", Lucy said sticking the book in the air.

"For example, the. "Exceed" race is written about in here...", Lucy said opening the book up.

"I'd like to know about that, too. They seem like a race that is extremely feared, through...", Wendy said.

"I said I don't care", Natsu said.

Then they notice a shadow over them.

"What's this?", Lucy said.

"That's...!", Carla said.

They see in the sky some air ship.

"An airship?", Naruto said.

"Hurry! We're taking off!", a guard says running with some other guards.

"It's the Royal Army!", Lucy said.

"Hide!", Wendy says pushing then begins a building.

"They're finally going to extract the magic power from that giant lacrima the day after tomorrow! And so that's why we've been out on guard duty. You don't get on board, you'll miss the event of a lifetime!", the guards say.

"Giant lacrima, they say?", Natsu said.

"That's everyone from Magnolia...", Wendy said.

"They're extracting the magic power two days from now? We won't make it in time if we walk!", Lucy said.

"If they star extracting the magic power, everyone will be gone for good", Carla said.

"Can we steal that ship?", Natsu said.

"Steal it? That airship?", Wendy said.

"Normally, that's not necessary, right? Just sneaking on board should be fine!", Carla said.

"I hate hiding", Natsu said.

"It's rare for you to suggest transportation, Natsu...", Happy said.

"Hehehehe, as long as I have Wendy's Troia, riding stuff is...", Natsu says.

"... We can't use magic, remember?", Naruto said.

"I take that plan back", Natsu said.

"Hey!", Carla yells.

The airship lands.

"Well, I vote we do it! We won't make it otherwise, right?", Lucy said.

"But, how?", Wendy said.

"With my magic! You remember, right? I'm the strongest right now! I figured it out when fighting in Louen. Basically, magic is more advanced on Earthland than it is here", Lucy said.

"That's probably true, yeah", Wendy said.

Lucy runs at the guards.

"Now, watch! Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!", Lucy says but Virgo appears.

"Huh?", Lucy said.

"I apologize, Princess", Virgo says.

"Virgo?", Naruto said.

"Wait, what's going on?", Lucy said.

"Brother is on a date, and cannot be summoned at the moment", Virgo says.

"Brother?", Lucy says.

"Yes. Leo-sama requested I address him that way earlier", Virgo says.

"He's such ah idiot!", Lucy yells.

"That's Lucy! Capture her!", the guards yell charging.

"Crap! I figured that Loke would beat them all!", Lucy said.

"Princess... With your permission, if I use my full power... I can even dance!", Virgo says making naruto eye twitch.

"Go away!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy, what if you bring out Aquarius?", Happy said.

"There's no water here!", Lucy says.

"Taurus?", Tobi said.

"It's too late! What'll I do?!", Lucy yells.

"Guess we have no choice, but to play by their rules...", Natsu says holding his magic weapon.

Yeah", Naruto says holding his weapons. A sword appears.

"I know how to use it now!", Wendy says holding her weapon.

"The magic we bought in the black market!", Happy said.

They were overtaken.

"Natsu, Wendy and Naruto are completely useless! Better than Lucy, through", Happy says.

"I'm sorry!", Lucy yells crying.

This is bad! The airship is leaving!", Carla said.

"We'll never make it unless we get in board!", Wendy says.

"Damn it!", Natsu says.

4 guards are holding Naruto down.

"We need more guards! He's to strong!", A guard says but stops getting head butted by naruto.

My magic weapon is useless but my strength isn't", Naruto says kicking one of the guards. Naruto grabs two guards by there heads and collides them.

"Restrain him!", The guard yells.

Then they hear something and look to see something coming.

"What?", Natsu said.

The car hits the guards and there's a fairy tail emblem on it.

"A magic 4-wheeler?", Lucy said.

"That's a Fairy Tail's mark!", Happy said.

"I heard from Lucy. Get in", the guy says and they get in.

We're gonna fly. Don't fall out. Go fire!", He says and now there getting out of there.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Natsu are motion sick.

"Wow! We escaped just like that!", Happy said.

"You saved us...", Lucy says.

"Thank you very much!", Wendy said.

They look at Naruto and Natsu who are sick.

"You're going to the Royal City, right? This'll be faster than that beat-up airship. The fastest man in Fairy Tail... That's me, "Fireball" Natsu", ENatsu says.

"Natsu?!", Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Tobi says.

"So this is Edolas Natsu?", Naruto thinks but still sick.

"Natsu! This is... Edolas's Natsu?", Lucy said.

"Just like Lucy said... The spitting image. And that's the other me and the other Naruto. Lame...", ENatsu said. Naruto heard that.

"I'll kill him later...", Naruto thinks.

"Our Natsu and Naruto can't handle transportation", Wendy says.

"Is that really supposed to be me? Just like my nickname, Fireball, I'm a wizard that specializes in deliveries", ENatsu said.

"This magic 4-wheeler doesn't have a SE plug!", Happy said.

"SE plug?", Wendy said.

"Self Energy plug. It's a device that converts the magic power of the driver into fuel", Carla said.

"That's right... People don't have magic power themselves here, so there's no point having a SE plug", Lucy said.

"So then it just runs on magic alone?", Wendy said.

"Oh? Looks like Edolas's cars are way more advances than Earthland's...", Carla said.

ENatsu stops.

"Hey, what was that all of a sudden?", Lucy said.

"I wouldn't say that. As magic power is limited resource, so is the magic power for fuel. It's tricky to get now. So, this is as far as I take you. Get out", ENatsu said shocking Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Tobi and Happy.

"If I go any further, I won't make it back to the guild. They went and transferred somewhere again...", ENatsu said.

"I'm alive again!", Nastu says out of the car.

"Yeah me to", Naruto said.

"Looks like the other me catches on fast! Now, everyone out!", ENatsu said kicking them out.

"Go right ahead and fight against the Kingdom... But don't get us involved. This time, Since Lucy... Not you. Since the Lucy I know asked me, I lent you a hand. But in not going to get my hands dirty. I just want to continue cruising...", ENatsu said.

"Hey!", Natsu said right by the door way to the vehicle.

Natsu throws ENatsu out of the car.

"You get out, too!", Natsu says.

"Hey, what the hell are you...", ENatsu said.

"I have something to say to you, other me!", Natsu said.

"Stop it! L-Let me go! Put me down!", ENatsu said.

ENatsu is in the ground and Natsu is standing.

"You... How can you handle transportation like that?!", Natsu said.

"That's that he says?!", Lucy yelled.

ENatsu is shielding himself drawing Naruto's attention.

"I'm sorry! I don't know either!", ENatsu said with tears in his eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like those chapter. No flaming. And review when your done reading this chapter.

Chapter 23

EPISODE 82

"Huh? Are you really the me from before?", Natsu said.

"Y-Yes! I'm always told that my personality changes when I get behind the wheel...", ENatsu said.

"Man he's pathetic", Naruto said.

"This is the real Edo Natsu!", Happy yells.

"Please don't yell! It's scary...", ENatsu said.

Natsu has a "you gotta be kidding me" face on.

"Wanna try doing a mirror act together?", Lucy said.

SOME TIME LATER

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! B-But I can't!", ENatsu said acting like a baby.

"Huh", Natsu said.

"I just came this far because Lucy asked me!", ENatsu said.

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself", Wendy said and ENatsu smiles.

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem like you'd be much help anyway", Carla said.

Wendy turns to Carla.

"Carla!", Wendy said.

"Are you, perhaps, Wendy?", ENatsu said

"Yes", Wendy said.

"You're all small and cute! And you, sir, are the me from Earthland?", ENatsu said.

"Who're you callin sir?", Natsu said.

"I'm Happy, and those two are Tobi and Carla", Happy said and Carla looked away.

"And I'm... Well, I think you know by now", Lucy said.

ENatsu is freaking out and hides behind his car.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you say!", ENatsu says scared.

"Take it a little easier on me over there, would ya?", Natsu said sitting.

"Our Lucy told me to carry you all here, and that's why I did it...", ENatsu said.

They look and see Royal City.

"T-That's...", Lucy said.

"Is that the Royal City?", Happy said.

"Oh, how pretty!", Wendy said.

"Wait, what? If we've arrived, tell us that in the first place!", Natsu says putting his arm around his other self.

"I'm so sorry!", ENatsu said covering his head.

Natsu moves to the edge.

"Great! I didn't think we'd get here this early!", Natsu said.

"Somewhere down there is the Lacrima that they turned everyone into", Lucy said.

"And he's down there...", Naruto says and thinks about Edolas Naruto.

"It's almost time before I face him, I can feel it", Naruto thinks.

"Lets hurry up and go!", Carla said hurrying.

"Hold it, Carla!", Wendy said.

"Thanks!", Natsu said to ENatsu.

"Give my regards to me!", Lucy yells.

"U-Um... Are you really...going to fight the Kingdom?", ENatsu said.

"I don't know. As long as we can rescue our friends, that's all I care about. But if they aren't gonna return 'em so easily, then we got no other choice than to fight!", Natsu said and ENatsu's eyes widen.

ENatsu looks down.

"There's no winning against the Kingdom", ENatsu said.

Natsu smiles and leaves.

AT THE ROYAL CITY

"What is this?", Lucy said.

"This is surprising. I thought the Kingdom was ruled by a dictator, so...", Wendy said.

"I expected the city to be more run-down", Lucy said.

"Plus, we got into the city no prob", Natsu said.

"This place is totally different than Louen and Sycca. It's like an amusement park", Lucy said.

"They steal magic power and collect it here in the Royal City. They created this pleasure-town to gain popularity with the citizens", Carla said. They then notice Natsu riding on one of the kids horses.

"This King's got a screw loose", Lucy said.

Wendy looks and sees something.

"It looks like something's going on over there", Webdy said.

Natsu gets motion sigh from riding the small horse machine.

"Are they having a parade or something?", Lucy said.

"Lets Gi check it out!", Natsu yells running to it with Happy.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says.

"We didn't come here to play, you people!", Carla said.

"What is it? What is it?", Natsu said trying to see past the people.

"Wait, Natsu!", Lucy said.

"What a huge crowd of people!", Happy said.

"Sheesh...", Lucy says. Natsu stops and Lucy bumps into him.

"Hey, don't just stop like that!", Lucy said then sees it.

They see the giant lacrima. Guards surround it.

"A-A lacrima?", Wendy said.

"Could...that be...", Lucy said.

"Everyone from Magnolia...", Happy said.

"Plus, there's a chunk that's been removed. There are marks that show a piece has been cut off", Carla said.

"That's not all of it?", Lucy said.

Naruto and Tobi eyes are widen the whole time.

The king appears in front of the lacrima.

Naruto and Natsu look around at the people.

"Children of Edolas! Our blessed land of Edolas has used Anima to call forth ten years worth of magic power!", The king says.

Naruto makes a fist.

"Call forth, my butt! He stole it from our world!", Happy said.

"Stay calm, he-cat", Carla said.

"Everyone, sing a song! Everyone, laugh out loud! Let us raise up our voices together in jubilation!", the king says holding a staff and everyone cheers.

"What is wrong with these people?", Naruto says.

"This magic power belongs jointly to the citizens of Edolas! Also, only the citizens of Edolas are the race blessed with inheriting the future! No one will steal magic power from our Kingdom!", the king says and Naruto and Tobi are really angry.

"He can't just steal and say its his!", Tobi says.

"And I promise to obtain even greater magic power! E cough to make this pittance of magic seem like mere garbage!", the king says staving the lacrima with his staff. The part he staved cracks. Some pieces break off.

Naruto and Natsu are extremely angry.

"Edolas! Edolas! Edolas! Edolas!", Everyone cheers.

Naruto and Natsu begin moving but Lucy hugs Natsu from behind stoping him and Wendy grabs Naruto's arm stoping him.

"Keep control of yourself!", Lucy said.

"We can't!", Natsu say angry.

"That... That lacrima is...", Natsu said.

"Please brother don't", Wendy says.

I just can't let them do this!, Naruto says angry.

"Please! Everyone feels the same way, so... Okay, Natsu?", Lucy said.

Naruto stops moving and looks down. Wendy looks and sees Naruto has tears going down his eyes.

"That man will pay for what he has done", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP TO HOTEL ITS SUNDOWN

Naruto and Natsu are looking out the window.

Wendy and Lucy are sitting on the couch. Lucy has her hands on her head.

Happy and Tobi are against the wall.

Carla seems to be writing something.

"Yeah, I can't take it any more. We'll charge into the castle!", Natsu said going to the door.

"Wait a little more", Carla said.

"What for?", Natsu said.

"We have to make a plan, or we'll never return everyone to normal", Carla said.

"Everyone's been turned into that crystal. How can we turn them back, I wonder?", Wendy said.

"We have no choice but to ask the king directly", Carla said.

"There's no way he'd just tell us!", Wendy said.

"Then we should hit him until he does!", Natsu yelled.

"Or threaten to kill him if he doesn't...", Naruto said.

"I see! The King knows how to bring everyone back?", Lucy said standing up.

"Perhaps", Wendy said.

"This might work! If I can just get close enough to him...", Lucy said.

"Really?", Natsu said.

"What ate you talking about?", Wendy said.

"Gemini! Gemini can transform into anyone they touch, and while they're transformed they can also know what that person knew. In other words, if they can transform into the king, we might learn a way to save everyone! However, they can only transform for 5 minutes. Plus, the amour if transformations they can keep in stock is limited to two people. If they transform into someone else, then the oldest one can't be used anymore. The question is just, how do we get close to the king?", Lucy said.

"There are too many guards. We won't be able to easily", Naruto said.

"There is a way to get close to the King", Carla said shocking them.

"It was originally a tunnel to allow the King to escape from the castle to outside the city. So there should be a way to get from outside the city to the basement of the castle", Carla said.

"Wow! How do you know this?", Wendy said.

"It's information... Fragments keep popping into my head. SINSE coming to Edolas, I've gained little bits if information about the land", Carla said.

"I haven't at all", Tobi said.

"Anyway, if we can sneak into the castle like that, we'll be cake to mange somehow!", Lucy said.

"All right! Lets turn everyone back to normal!", Natsu yells.

"Right!", Wendy said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says.

"Wait", Carla said.

"What us it this time?", Natsu yells.

"We leave tonight. Lets rest as much as we can for now", Carla said.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

They're running through and outside the city.

"The entrance to the tunnel should almost be in front of us", Carla said.

They arrive at the tunnel.

"Is this it?", Wendy said.

"Yes, definitely it", Carla said.

"Great!", Natsu said walking through the tunnel.

"Wait", Carla said.

"Again?!", Natsu yells looking at Carla.

"I understand your impatience, but stay calm. We zane go anywhere without light", Carla said.

"Just leave that...to me!", Natsu said trying to use his fire.

"Hey dumbass, you forget we can't use magic again didn't you?", Naruto said.

"See? You forgot. We can't use magic now", Carla said and Natsu sweat drops.

Natsu kicks a rock.

"Lucy's the only one who can use magic. Yeah, I'm not feeling so confident about that...", Happy said.

"Well soooorrrry for not giving you enough confidence", Lucy said behind Happy.  
Oops, did you hear that?", Happy said.

"Lucy, is that...", Wendy says.

"Torches!", Lucy said holding two.

"I picked 'em up from over there! I've already wrapped them in cloth and soaked the in oil, so all we need to do is light them and we're set", Lucy said.

"But, what about fire?", Carla said.

Both Naruto and Tobi shake there heads sadly.

TIME SKIP

Natsu is trying to make fire.

"Why do I have to do something like this?", Natsu said.

"We don't have any choice! Consider it UIU chance to see what it's like Ben g someone who can't use fire magic!", Lucy said.

"This will take time", Naruto said.

"The ancient people were pretty amazing, making fire by ding things like this", Tobi said.

"Yeah", Wendy, Carla and Happy says nodding their heads.

Natsu stick broke.

"Not eve close...", Natsu said.

"I got it!", Lucy said.

"Amazing!", Wendy said.

"All right!", Happy said.

"You go, Lucy!", Natsu said.

"And why can't hit handle it?", Carla said making both Naruto and Tobi laugh.

"Who cares? As lint as one if idem made it...", Natsu said.

"All right!", Lucy yells making a small fire.

"I did it!", Wendy said holding a torch.

"All right!", Tobi yells.

"I'm exhausted before we even enter the tunnel!", Lucy said.

Natsu is holding another torch.

"What is it?", Happy said and Natsu puts the torch in his mouth. Natsu eats the flame.

"Oh, I get it. If you eat fire, then just maybe...", Happy said.

"So you think you can handle magic now?", Lucy said.

"So?", Tobi said.

"This part of me for all warm", Natsu said pin ring to his stomach.

"Does that feel like Magic?", Happy said.

"Feeling? It might be!", Natsu said.

"Ooh, neat! Give'er a whirl! The iron fist of the fire dragon, reborn!", Lucy said.

"Go!", Natsu says punching. No fires appear.

"No use...", Natsu said.

"You're just struggling pointlessly", Carla said walking last him.

"I thought u could use magic by eating the fire here?", Natsu said.

"Well, as long as I have my torch, we'll be fine!", Lucy said.

"Don't get carried away", Happy said.

TIME SKIP INSIDE THE TUNNEL

"It dies he seem like its been used for a long time", Lucy said.

"Yeah...", Naruto said.

"Light up ahead of here!", Carla said.

Wendy points the torch at the way but the path way is blocked.

It says on the wood

KY-2c

"this is it", Carla said.

"It's quite thick. Plus, it's been coated with magic", Lucy said.

"We can't get through that", Natsu said.

"But I'm correct. There should be another escape exit around here", Carla said.

"We have to break through it, then...", Happy said.

"We have a way! This us a perfect job for me! Gaye if the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!", Lucy yells.

"Right! Taurus can do it! Happy says.

"Taurus has the most power out of all the spirits I command. He should totally be able to break down that wall", Lucy said.

"If that is what will do you good, I'll do it!", Taurus said.

"Do a number on that wall!", Lucy said.

"Here I come!", Taurus says and starts punching the wall.

"Whoa!", Natsu says.

"Oh, that wasn't much... Look!", Lucy says.

"There's a path!", Wendy said.

"Your information was right, Carla!", Tobi said.

"That was a cinch, Lucy", Tanurus said.

"Thank you, Taurus!", Lucy said.

"That's it?", Taurus said.

"What?", Lucy said.

Taurus has hearts in his eyes.

"If you're really grateful, you can shut it by giving me a...", Taurus starts disappearing.

"Please stop leering at me like that", Lucy says and Taurus said.

"This should connect straight to the basement of the castle, I hope...", Carla said.

"The information was correct, so I'm sure it's right ahead", Wendy says.

Happy has a sad look. And Tobi is looking down.

"What's wrong, Happy, Tobi?", Natsu said.

"So, why dint we have any information, do you think?", Happy said drawing there attention.

"We are card from Edolas, sent to Earthland with sone kind of mission, just like you, right?", Happy said.

"You promised not to talk about that, remember?", Carla said.

"Aye", Happy said looking down.

"I don't know about your two cases, either", Carla said.

"Anyway, lets go further in", Lucy said.

"Yes", Naruto says.

"Yeah", Natsubsaid.

They begin walking.

"Looks like the place is about to collapse", Natsu said.

"Don't jinx it, sheesh!", Lucy said.

"But this really is an ancient tunnel...", Wendy said.

"This tunnel is old", Naruto said.

"I wonder if they are ghosts and stuff?", Tobi said.

Natsu stops. Natsu is making a face z

"W-What is it, Natsu? Is there something there?", Lucy said.

"Hold this", Natsu said giving Lucy the torch.

"W-W-W-What?", Lucy said.

"Don't move now", Natsu said then makes shadows using the light.

"This is my territory!", Natsu says making a shadow.

"I'm going to kill him when we get home, right when we get home", Naruto thinks.

"This is no time for playing around!", Lucy said while sticking the torch in Natsu's mouth.

TIME SKIP

"This one is next. Left up there. Turn up there", Carla says and the. They find a path way with glowing stuff.

"We've come out to a pretty open place", Lucy said.

"It looks like this is where it connects to the basement of the castle", Carla said.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you really saved the day, Carla!", Lucy says.

"I don't know, either. Information just keeps popping into my head", Carla said.

"Thank you, Carla", Happy said.

"If you want to thank me, do it after we rescue everyone. Now is When things get difficult. We have to get to  
The King's chambers without being noticed, and escape as well! If we're found by the army now, we won't have a prayer of winning", Carla said.

"It comes down to it, at least we have my magic!", Lucy said.

"Not that that reassures me much", Natsu said.

"I agree", Naruto said.

"What was that for? This whole plan hinges on my Gemini, remember?", Lucy yells.

"Sure, yeah", Natsu said and walks again.

"Happy, Tobi, lets go", Wendy said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"Yup!", Tobi said.

They being walking then something wraps around Lucy.

"Lucy!", Natsu said.

"Lucy!", Wendy said.

"What's going on?!", Naruto yells.

"What is this?", Lucy said.

Then Wendy, Natsu and Naruto get wrapped up to. Natsu's mouth is wrapped.

"I can't move!", Lucy said.

They are surrounded by guards.

"The army!", Happy said.

"Why are there so many in this tunnel?", Lucy said.

"How did they find us?", Tobi said.

Carla has a shocked face.

"So, these are the wizards from Eathland?", someone said.

"I thought they would out up more of a fight?", another said.

Naruto, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Tobi and Happy are shocked.

"Erza! Naruto!", Lucy says.

"Are you really different people than Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley? Take them", EErza said.

"Yes, ma'am!", the guards say and begin to dragon them.

"Wait! I want to see this ones face", ENaruto said and walked over to Naruto and took of his mask and hood.

ENaruto, EErza and all the guards eyes widen.

"So your the Edolas me", Naruto said glaring at him.

ENaruto is staring at him then smiles.

"So you're Earthland me? Hope you're not weak", ENaruto said with a dark smile.

"Take them away!", ENaruto says.

"Yes, sir!", The guards say and start dragging them.

"Erza, listen to me! Okay?", Lucy says.

"Wendy!", Carla yells running to her.

"Natsu, Lucy!", Happy yells.

"Naruto!", Tobi yells also running.

They are stopped by EErza and ENaruto standing in front of them.

"Exceeds...", EErza said.

The guard kneel and EErza and ENaruto do as well.

"Welcome home, Exceeds", EErza says.

"What is the meaning of this?", Lucy said.

"Afars going on?", Naruto said.

"Happy, Tobi, Carla... What exactly did you...", Wendy said.

"I thank you for leading the intruders into our custody", ENaruto said.

Both Tobi and Happy look at Carla. Carla has a shocked face.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 83

Naruto, Natsu and Webdy are thrown into a jail cell.

"You bastards!", Natsu yells and charges. The jail cell closes. Natsu is holding the bars.

"Where is everyone?", Natsu said.

"Everyone?", Hughes said.

"Lucy, Carla and Happy!", Wendy said.

"Lucy... Oh, you mean that woman? Sorry, but I ain't guy any use for her. Maybe she'll be, like, executed?", Hughes said.

"Just you try hurting a hair on her head... Cause ill turn you all...into smoldering ashes!", Natsu yelled.

"Whoa, you're scary! Is everyone from Earthland this violent?", Hughes said.

"Why just Lucy? What about Carla, Happy and Tobi?", Wendy said.

"The Exceeds?", Hughes said.

"That ain't Happy's name!", Natsu said.

"The Exceeds who have completed their duty have been sent back to their homeland. They're probably getting their reward and having a big feast about now", Hughes said.

"Completed their duty? I don't believe you! I might not know what that duty is, but Carla abandoned it!", Wendy said.

"Oh, no... She fulfilled it quite well", Hughes said.

"What exactly was her duty?", Wendy said.

"You haven't figured it out yet?", Hughes said.

"Gajeel... When will you appear. Tobi... I hope you will learn more about your magic. You have a different kind of magic I never seen before. I hope the time will come when you unleash it.", Naruto thinks while he's siting and in a meditation like sage mode.

WHERE TOBI IS

Tobi, Carla and Happy are in a bed sleeping. Happy wakes up.

"Huh? Where am I? Tobi, Carla, wake up!", Happy said.

Both Tobi and Carla wake up.

"He-cat?", Carla said.

"What happened to us?", Tobi said.

"They put us to sleep. Then... Where is this place?", Happy said.

Carla looks down.

"Carla?", Happy and Tobi say.

"My information was a trap!", Carla said.

"That not true! We were just found by accident! It wasn't your fault, Carla!", Happy said.

"Even though I swore... I swore to protect Wendy... I swore...", Carla says sadly and the door opens.

"You are the ones who have completed their duty on Earthland?", The cat says looking like Ichiya.

"Ichiya?", Tobi and Happy say.

"You have excellent perfume", Ichiya said.

"And wait, a cat?", Tobi said.

"Why are you so surprised? We are all Exceeds, are we not?", EIchiya said.

"Nichiya!", a cat says appearing and for some reason keeps throwing its arm in the air.

"They have never been to Edolad before! I bet this is the first time fit them to see other Exceeds", the cat said.

"Oh, is that so? I am Commander of the Royal Guard of Extalia, Nichiya!", Nichiya said.

"I'ma Nady, Extalia's Minister of the state. Good job completing your duty", Nady said.

"Duty?", Happy and Tobi said.

"What's the matter, Carla?", Happy said seeing a sad LOK on Carla's face.

"It is a bit sudden, I know, but the Queen awaits you. Follow me", Nichiya said.

"The Queen, you say?", Tobi said.

"Carla... Leave this to us. We'll take a little bit and observe out surroundings. We'll definitely protect you, okay?", Happy said.

They're leave the room with Nady and Nichiya.

"Good work", Nichiya says to the two guards.

"More cats...", Happy said.

"Now then, this way!", Nady said.

"What in the world...", Tobi said. Tobi's still wearing the coat and mask.

They leave the house and both Happy and Tobi are surprised.

They see a lot of cats everywhere.

"Come, Come! I've hit fish here, freshly caught!", a cat said surrounded by fish and crabs.

"Is like one of those, and one of those... Oh, and one of those, too", A girl cat said.

"Coming right up! You have a lot of children, yes? I'll throw this one in for free!", the owner said.

"Oh my, your always so generous!", The girl cat said.

"Well, it's the Queen's great benevolence that allows me to run this ship every day", the owner said.

"Indeed...", she said.

"Thanks for coming!", The owner said.

"I wish you could see this... Narutu", Tobi thinks sadly. Tobi sees kid Eceeds running around playing.

"It's a land of cats...", Happy said.

"Ah, Nichiya-sama!", a cat said and Nichiya I don't know I think a waves back?

"Nady-sama, have a nice day!", a cat said.

"Yes, and you, too!", Nady says back.

"Wait, are they the rumored... They completed their duty on Earthland!", some cats say.

"Awesome! Hey, heroes!", a cat said.

"Look at how beautiful she is!", another said.

"He looks cool wearing that costume", another said.

"Everyone's a cat...", Happy said.

"We aren't cats. We're Exceeds. We are Exceeds, who stand over humans and guide them!", Nady said.

"Exceeds...", Tobi said.

"And this is the Kingdom of Exceeds, Extalia!", Nady said.

TIME SKIP INSIDE THE KINGDOM

there waking with Nichiya and Nady.

"Humans are just a horribly foolish and inferior species. We have to keep careful control of them, or else...", Nady said.

"Furthermore, they have a horrible perfume...", Nichiya said.

Carla is still looking sad.

"Perfume means smell", Nichiya said.

"The Queen. Controls the humans from here", Nady says.

"The Queen has a wonderful perfume!", Nichiya said.

"It's a real problem if they just increases their numbers too much. The humans that aren't needed are killed by the orders of the Queen", Nady said.

"B-Bur, why?", Happy said.

"The Queen said that it was it rectify the vanishing magic situation. The Queen will control not just this world, but the humans in Earthland as well", Nady said making Tobi angry.

"She decides the death of humans?", Happy said.

"The Queen has the right. Why, you ask? Because she is a god!", Nichiya said.

"God?", Happy and Tobi said.

Carla stops walking.

"What is our duty? Ever since I was born, I've had this duty planted inside me", Carla said making both Nady and Nichiya look at each other.

"She has been selected but the Queen's human control project... Exterminate the Dragonslayer, Wendy!", Carla said.

"What are you taking about?!", Tobi says.

"W-What do you mean, Carla?!", Happy said.

"Quiet", Carla said.

"What do you mean, exterminate Wendy?!", Happy says and stops. So does Tobi.

"Wha... Then...", Happy said.

"Then that means...,", Tobi said.

"Our duty... What? it can't...", Happy said holding his head.

"This can't be, it just can't", Tobi says.

"Ignorance was bliss for you two...", Carka said.

"Our duty was...to exterminate Natsu and Naruto?", Happy and Tobi said.

BACK TO THE NARUTO

Naruto is shocked to the core from what Hughes just said. Natsu and Wendy to.

"What?", Natsu said.

"That can't...", Wendy said.

"Impossible...", Naruto said.

BACK TO TOBI

"I... Natsu...", Happy said.

"This just can't be...", Tobi said. Both he and happy are sitting in the ground.

"Calm down, he-cats! We didn't complete our duty! We never had any intention to! So how is it you think we have?", Carla said surprising Nady and Nichiya.

"Memory loss, perhaps?", Nichiya said.

"There is nothing to be done about it. "Overwriting" has unkown side-effects, after all", Nady said.

"Answer me!", Carla yelled pointing at the two.

"I'lla explain. By the Queen's human control project, 100 Exceeds were sent to Earthland 6 years ago. Once hatched from their egg, they would search for a Dragonslayer, and carried information telling then to exterminate them. But the situation changed. The Anima that the humans created opened up another possibility", Nady said and Carla, Tobi and Happy are chocked.

"Instead of killing the humans in Earthlsbd, we would use their magic power. And among tiger magic power, the Dragin Slayers would be an exceptionally large part! That's why your duty was changed by emergency order. To... Lead the Dragon Slayers here", Nady said.

Tobi, Carla and Happy are completely shocked gearing this.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto and the other two are still shocked.

"What we really wanted was you... You dragon magic power", Hughes said.

BACK TO TOBI

There still shocked. Carla falls to her knees. All three have tears in there eyes.

"It looks like the  
long-distance order overwriting wasn't properly transmitted", Nady said.

"But it worked out in the end! You did being the Dragonslayers here, after all", Nichiya said giving them a thumbs up.

Tobi, Carla and Happy are crying.

"We'll leave their conversion into magic power, in other words. The Magicalization, to the humans. The humans are more skilled at that", Nichiya said.

"N-No... I-I came to Edolad of my own free will...", Carla said.

"Nope. Just following orders", Nady said.

"I took then to the tunnel to save everyone...", Carla said.

"You didn't notice? We guided you there", Carla said.

"I... I love Wendy... I said I wanted to protect her...", Carla said.

"That's just a kind of delusion. Your orders were changed from exterminate to leader here. In other words, it was changed to "you mustn't kill".", Nady is cut off.

"That's a lie!", Carla yells.

"Everything you've done was following our orders", Nichiya said.

Carla is crying and Tobi is covering his ears.

Happy and Tobi stand. Tobi starts enemie ring of when he was taken in by Naruto, how he always watched over him and protected him. How Naruto never have up no matter what.

"We are not puppets!", Tobi yells and just for a split second his right eye changed to Obito's mangekyou Sharingan shocking Nichiya and Nady.

Carla looks up.

"H-He...", Carla said.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards!", Happy yells.

Happy... Tobi...", Carla said.

EPISODE 84

"Men...", Nichiya said.

"Nichiya, are they...?", Nady said looking at Nichiya and still doing that stupid arm thing.

Happy and Tobi grab Carla's hands and run.

"Lets go, Carla!", Happy said.

"Men...", Nichiya said for some reason.

"Oyoyoyoyo...", Nady said. Don't know what that means?

"We're gonna save everyone! We're gonna save 'em, no matter what!", Tobi yells.

"Nichiya?", Nady said.

"Angels who have lost their wings... The Fallen!", Nichiya said doing a dumbass pose just like Ichiya.

"The Exceeds have been poisoned by the filth of Earthland and have Fallen!", Nady said.

"Oh, men!", Nichiya yells.

"Two of the Fallen are escaping!", Nady yells.

"Royal Guard, go forth!", Nichiya yells.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Damn it... There's no way that Happy's a traitor! No way in hell, I say! You hear me?!", Natsu said.

"Yeah neither is Tobi!", Naruto said.

"Open this cell!", Natsu yells.

Natsu...", Wendy said.

"I'm gonna bust this thing wide open! Roar of the Fire Dragon!", Natsu yells in his imagination he's doing it... Idiot.

"It's no use, yeah...", Wendy said.

"Edolas is so damn annoying!", Natsu yells.

"You got that right", Naruto said.

"Carla...", Wendy said.

BACK TO TOBI AND HIS FRIENDS

There running through the city.

"Outta our way!", Happy yells. Behind them there being chased by guards.

The look behind to see the guards.

"It's those heroes from before! And...the Royal Guard?", someone said.

"Hold it! Men!", Nichiya yells. I don't know if he was talking to the guards or the three exceeds. I think the three exceeds.

There still running as fast the they can be.

"Men!", Nichiya yells.

They hide in hay waiting for them to pass. All the guards passed then Nichiya is running but trips on wood.

"Men... I-I'm not tired, or anything... I'm still young! I must live up to the Queen's expectations!", Nichiya says then the carrier that holds hay starts Rollin and it rolled over Nichiya. They start going down hill. They leave the city but still rolling fast.

Carla loses her grip.

"Carla!", Happy and Tobi yells.

Both reaching out there hands.

"Happy! Tobi!", Carla yells and she grabs both there hands.

"Hold on real tight!", Happy said.

"Okay!", Carla said.

The carrier rolls off a cliff. They hit the ground. Carrier is destroyed and both laying on the ground injured.

"C-Carla... Are you okay?", Tobi said with a swirl in his eye and Happy has swirls in his eyes to.

"Somehow...", Carla said then she sees it.

"Happy, Tobi, look at that!", Carla said looking at the giant lacrima that floating on land.

"That lacrima is floating!", Happy said.

"It's way bigger than the one we saw in the Royal City", Carla said.

"That's everyone from Fairy Tail!", Tobi said.

"So that's where they were... Which means...", Happy said and they look over the edge to see the Royal City.

"Are we on a floating island?", Tobi said.

"If the Royal City is way down there, then... Basically, the situation would look like this", Carla said with lacrima crystal and Extalia at the rio and Royal City at the bottom.

"H-How are we going to get down to the Royal City?", Happy said.

"We can't use our Aera like we are now...", Carla said.

"Natsu...",Happy said.

"Naruto...", Tobi said both looking at the city.

"Hey, you there! What the heck ya think yer doin on my fields?", a cat said behind them.

"Shoot!", Happy said.

"Yet those Fallem who the Royal Guard 're searchin' about for, yeah?", he says.

Happy and Tobi are getting ready to fight and Carla looks down.

The cat gets angry. He starts swinging his... I don't know what it's called but its used for farming.

"Get outta here!", the cat said.

"Aye! We're sorry!", Happy said.

They have yelling and sees in the cliff he royal guards and Nichiya.

"They're already after us...", Tobi said.

The cat is angry again.

"I said get outta my fields!", the cat yelled.

"Aye! We'll leave right away!", Happy said.

"Then come to my house!", the cat said.

"Huh?", Tobi said thinking what just happened.

TIME SKIP TO HOUSE

It appears there on a farm.

"Where are the soldiers? Did you already report to them?", Happy said.

"Kyaaaah!", The cat yells.

"Yehhhhh! I'm sorry!", Happy yells.

"My, you're home early today, dear. Oh? Why, he'll there", the wife said.

"Hello", Tobi said.

"What's your name?", wife said.

"I'm Happy", Happy said.

"I'm Tobi", Tobi said.

"Carla...", Carla said.

"I see. What lovely names! Now then, please come inside", Wife said.

INSIDE HOUSE

there sitting at a table with five chairs.

"Oh my... That sound like quite a lot of trouble", wife said polluting Dow two fish on the table.

"Sir, ma'am... Thank you for sheltering us!", Happy said.

"Kyaaaaaaah! Eat yer food, got it?", Husband said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"Yup!", Tobi said.

"Thank you", Carla said with a sad look.

"My husband here doesn't really go with his the kingdom thinks. We were kicked out long ago, and make our lives here", wife said.

"Kyaaaaaah! Don't go blabbiin' about that stuff!", Husband yells.

"Yes, dear", wife says.

"I see! So that why you...", Happy said.

"It ain't that", husband said.

Happy laughs a little.

"After you war, yer gonna help with the work! Kyaaaaaaah!", Husband yells at the table.

"Yes, sir!", Tobi yells.

"A-Aye!", Happy yells.

"Kyaaaaaah! Put this on! Kyaaaaaa! Hurry up and eat! Kyaaaaaa!", the husband yells and the wife laughs a little.

They're outside working... I don't live in a farm so I don't know what they're doing. Look up episode 84 sub.

"Put yer backs into it! You call ourselves a man?!", husband says.

"But we never done this before...", Tobi said.

"No excuses! Do it faster! Put yer backs into it!", husband yells.

"Aye!", Happy yells.

"Yes!", Tobi yells.

SOME TIME LATER

"I didn't know that hoe was this heavy, sir... I was really surprised", Happy said.

"Look here, you two... That's called the weight of life itself! Kyaaaah!", Husband said.

"Uh... He sure makes a big deal outta things... But if he hears me, he'll get mad, so I'll keep it to myself...", Happy said out loud.

"Idiot...", Tobi said.

"I heard it all Kyaaaah!" Husband yells.

"Yehhhhhh! I'm sorry!", Happy yells.

They begin working again.

"Kyaaaaaah! Watch closely!", husband yells doing the work faster.

"Whoa", Tobi said.

"If yer a man... Put some back into it!", Husband yells.

"Man?", Both say thinking of Elfman.

"Kyaaaah! Doin' this much is just par for the course!", husband said.

"Y-You're pretty amazing, sir!", Happy said.

"Done just gawk at it!", Husband yells.

"He was just gawking at it himself... Or did he forget already? But if he hears me, he'll get mad, so I'll keep it to myself...", Happy said and Tobi said idiot.

"I td ya, I can hear it all! Kyaaaaah", Husband yells.

"Yehhhhhhhh! I'm Sorry!", Happy yells.

"Kyaaaaaah! You weak-knees little...", Husband yells.

"No more...", Happy said.

"Weakling...", husband said.

"We've made some nice cold drinks! Why dint you rest for a bit?", the wife says.

"Aye!", Happy yelled.

"Kyah! Don't go drinkin' before me!", Husband says.

"Aye!", Happy says.

"Hehehe, they act like father and son", Tobi thinks.

TIME SKIP

There working on the roof.

"I'm happy that he's hiding us, but he sure works us hard...", Happy said.

"Well, sorry for that! No complainin'!", Husband yells.

"Aye! I figured he could hear me...", Happy yells.

"Does he have super hearing?", Tobi thinks.

They both look at the sky.

"I wonder if Natsu and the others are safe... I really don't have time to be doing this stuff...", Happy said and he trips and grabs Tobi's leg. Both dangling from the roof.

"Kyaaaah! Don't go thinkin' of other stuff when yer workin'!", Husband yells.

"Aye!", Happy yells.

"Because of you we're both dangling from the roof!", Tobi yells at Happy.

"After yer done with that, all three of us will be splitting logs! Kyaaaah!", Husbamd yells.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells.

"Yes, sir!", Tobi yells.

TIME SKIP

Happy cuts a log.

"Doing pretty good", Happy said.

"Kyah! Too slow! You call that log-splittin'?!", Husband says and he's already done and behind his is alot of split logs.

"F-Fast!", Happy says.

"When did he?", Tobi said.

"Okay! I ant gonna lose!", Happy says cutting more logs.

"Me to!", Tobi said also cutting more logs.

"I ain't losin neither!", husband yells cutting more logs.

"How competitive are you?", Happy yells.

"Kyah! Same to ya!", Husband said.

Happy looks and sees the last log.

"It's the last log!", Happy said.

"As for me...", Husband said.

"I'll split it first!", both yell but miss hitting the log and hits the tree that was cut down. There body shakes.

"Ahhhhhhh", both yell.

They look at each other. They laugh.

"Kyah! This ain't funny!", husband yells ruining the moment.

"Aye!", Happy yells.

"We'll, fine. We'll leave it like this", husband said.

"S-So tired...", Happy said.

"Me too", Tobi said.

"Kyah! Go take a bath!", Husband yells.

"Aye!", Happy yells.

"I'll take one before Happy", Tobi says.

TIME SKIP

Tobi is wearing his cloak again and his pants.

Tobi, Carla and Happy are sitting on the porch.

"That bath felt incredible...", Happy said.

"Yeah...", Tobi said.

Carla still looks sad.

"Wendy...", Carla said.

"Good work", The wife said appearing behind them.

"Doesn't it feel nice here after taking a bath?", wife said.

"Yes, very much so!", Happy said.

"Your names are Hapoy, Tobi and Carla, if I recall. You were born on Earthland, yes? Who was it that named you?", wife said.

"Natsu. My friend", Happy said standing up.

"And Naruto. My friend", Tobi said also standing.

"The same for me... A friend...", Carla said sitting and looking sad.

"Those friends have been captured by the kingdom. We have to go save them!", Happy said.

"So, you're going to rescue humans...", Wife said.

"In Extalia, thinking like that is wrong, yes?", Carla said.

"That's not the case. I think it's wonderful. Being friends has nothing to do with being Human or Exceed... After all, even if we look different, the shape of your heart that loves others is the same", wife said.

"The shape of your heart?", Carla said.

"Yes... The shape of a loving heart is the same for everyone", wife said.

Carla looks down.

"My heart... My heart isn't my own... It's being manipulated by someone else... I don't even know if the words I'm saying now are my own, or...", Carka is cut off by Happy said.

"They're you words, Carla! It's your heart, Carla! Our hearts that want to rescue our friends are out own!", Happy said.

"Yeah, even from the beginning that heart has always belonged to you! No one else has control over it!", Tobi said.

"Happy... Tobi...", Carla said.

"Yes, that's right. You might be a little lost now, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You have such wonderful Knights next to you, after all!", Wife said.

"Knight-sama?",Both think and blush.

"You can find your own heart. Or rather, it's already within you. All you need to do is realize that. Believe in the live you feel", wife said.

Carla looks down and smiles.

"Thank goodness... You final smiled. You're very cute", wife said.

"You're a strange one, ma'am", Carla said.

"Really?", Wife said.

"Because all the Exceeds think that they're like angels or something. They said that humans are an inferior race", Carla said.

"Yes... I once thought like that. But then our children were taken by the Queen... She collected eggs... 100 children, for the Dragon Slayer Extermination Project. Then without even seeing the faces of our children, they were sent to Earthland. We were kicked out if the kingdom because we opposed the project... It was around that time... We aren't gods or angels... We're just parents, that's all... That's when I realized. Then, it did be matter whether one was and Exceed or a Human any more. My husband can be a bit harsh, but I feel the same way", Wife said.

"Kyaaaah!", husband said drawing there attention.

"Stop talking' about that dumb stuff! How much longer are y'gonna be here?!", Husband yells.

"Dear...", Wife said.

Husband starts chasing Happy.

"Yer makin such a down face! Just livin is happiness! Kyah! Don't be such a softy! Get outta here already!", Husband yells.

"Dear, isn't that a bit sudden?", Wife said standing.

"You're right, sir! We have to go save everyone, and soon!", Happy said.

"Yes", Both Tobi and Carla say nodding.

"If you stay bein this scared, you couldn't do it even if you had a chance! Kids these days don't understand nothin!", Husband said not yelling.

TIME SKIP

"Thanks, sir! Thanks, ma'am!", Happy yells waving with Carla and a tobi waving as well.

"Kyaaaah! Never come by my door again!", Husband yells.

"Have a safe journey!", Wife yells waving.

All three begin running.

"Tobi, Carla, did you understand what he just said?", Happy said.

"Yes, I understand", Carla said.

"Yeah! Loud and clear", Tobi said.

"When I arrived at Edolas, I was filled with unease!", Happt said.

"Yes... As was I", Carla said.

"So was I", Tobi said.

"But things are different now!", Happy said.

They run to the edge of Extaila and jump off. Below them is the Royal City.

"We have to move forward! We have to fly!", Happy said.

Tobi closes his eyes. Remembering the day he met Naruto.

FLASH BACK

"Happy is that you?", Naruto said.

Tobi his behind garbage afraid of Naruto.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you", Naruto says and Tobi looks past the garbage at Naruto and Naruto smiles. What's your name, mines Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto said.

"I don't have a name", Tobi said.

"Where's your home?", Naruto said.

"Never had one, always lived on the streets", Tobi says.

"Do you want to come with me", Naruto says.

Tobi looks at Naruto and takes off his mask. Tobi jumps and hugs Naruto.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", Tobi said.

"Ehehehe, you welcome. So how about I call you Tobi, will that do", Naruto said with a smile.

"That's a awesome name!", Tobi says.

"Ok, lets go", Naruto said and Tobi gets his mask and puts it back on.

FLASH BACK END

Tobi's wings appear. So does Happy's and Carla's.

They smile at each other.

"Lets go! We have to save everyone!", Carla says.

"Aye!", Happy said.

BACK TO THE HUSBAND AND WIFE

"Take a look, Marl! They can fly after all!", husband said.

"Those two fly just like you and your brother Lucky...", Marl said.

"Don't be stupid! It ain't just in how they fly...", Lucky said.

"Right...", Marl said.

Both are crying.

Marl has her arm sticked out trying to touch happy but can never reach.

"Do you think those two are fighting over her?", Marl said crying.

"Yer 100 years too young to be fighting over a girl! Brother, I kept my promise, I found your son, there just like us! ", Lucky says crying.

"They were raised to be kind children who's thoughtful of there friends...", Marl said crying.

"Kyaaaah! Aye!", Lucky said crying.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 85

WHERE EDOLAS NARUTO IS

ENaruto and EErza arrive at Lucy's cell but Lucy can't see them.

"Happy, Tobi and Carla are a race called the Exceed. Exceed... On this world, they're like angels. And their Queen Chagot is God. The word of God is law, and it is her job to regulate humanity. If her mouth says die, that human has no choice but to die. This is ridiculous! How unfair of a law can you get?", Lucy said.

"You've researched this world quite well, I see", EErza said appearing with ENaruto. The jail cell opens. EErza and ENaruto walk up to Lucy.

"Erza! Naruto! Is everyone safe?", Lucy said.

"Yes, everyone is safe", EErza said.

"Thank goodness", Lucy said switg her arms still wrapped.

"I'm impressed you can still put on such a brave face. You do understand the position you are in, yes?", EErza said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Your face, your voice... They're just like the Erza I know, so I coulndt help but feel a little at ease...", Lucy said.

"The Earthland me?", EErza said.

"In our world, you two are members of Fairy Tail!", Lucy said.

"What?", ENaruto and EErza say surprised.

"You're strong, and cool...and a little but scary. But everyone really depends on you. You also love sweets and cute clothes, and are actually quite girly! And you...", Lucy is cut off by EErza dragging her by her hair.

"No more talking. Sorry, but I'm not the Erza you know", EErza said Nd throws her to the side.

"Please, help me! I just want to save my friends, that's all! You might be different person, that's true. But I can't tel you two are the same deep down! You two aren't aren't the people that can laugh at people's suffering!", Lucy says.

"Will you shut up!", ENaruto yells and grabs Lucy by the neck and holds her over the edge ready to drop her.

"Wait a sec...", Lucy said.

"You will die here", Erza said. ENaruto smiles evily.

"Naruto, Erza, they would never do this to someone who wasn't resisting! Naruto and Erza are kind! They could never do this, no way!", Lucy said.

"What a simpleton! People's suffering is my favorite dish! You realize why I'm called the Fairy Hunter and he's called the Death Knight? We've killed countless members of Fairy Tail", EErza said.

"It was fine seeing the look of terror on there faces when I killed there friends", ENaruto says evily with a crazed look in his eyes.

"How dar you say those things in Naruto and Erza's voice, with Naruto and Erza's face!", Lucy said.

"Your so annoying. Bye bye", ENaruto said stoping Lucy.

"Wonder whose gonna clean up the blood and guts?", ENaruto said with a dark smile.

"Lucy!", Happy yells and ENaruto and EErza stop smiling.

"Happy, Tobi, Carla!", Lucy says.

"Exceeds?", EErza said.

"Why are they here?", ENaruto said.

"Everything'll be okay! We're here to save you!", Tobi said. Happy hit a building.

Both Carla and Tobi catch Lucy.

"Thank you! Huh? Your wings are back?", Lucy said.

"Seems like it was a problem with outlet hearts", Carla said.

Happy arrives.

"It's been so long, I misjudged and gave it too much of a boost...", Happy said.

All the Exceeds bring Lucy up and now there right in front of ENaruto and EErza.

"What is the meaning of this? This individual was ordered to be eliminated by the Queen!", EErza said.

"This doesn't make sense?", ENaruto said.

"The order has been rescinded", Carla said.

"But even if it comes directly from an Exceed, you shouldn't have the authority to reverse an order from the Queen! Please hand that woman over to us", EErza said.

"Human, know your place. Learn who stands before you. It is I, Princess Carla, daughter of Queen Chagot!", Carla said.

ENaruto and EErza are chocked. So is happy, Tobi and Lucy.

Both ENaruto and EErza kneel.

"We sincerely apologize!", Naruto said.

"Where is Wen-are the three Dragon Slayers?", Carla said.

"The basement of the west tower", EErza said.

"Release them at once", Carla said.

"We do not have the authority to do that", Naruto said.

"I don't care, just do it!", Carla yells.

"Yes! But...", Naruto said but was cut off.

"Naruto, Erza, those three Exceeds are Fallen! They've been chased out of Extalia!", Pantherlily yells running with guards behind him.

"Who's that? An ally of yours?", Lucy said.

"Doesn't look like it! There weren't any Exceeds that were all buff like that!", Happy said.

"We're running away", Carla said.

"Wait, weren't you a princess?", Lucy said and is carried away by Happy and Tobi.

"We were tricked?!", ENaruto says pissed off.

"How dare they?!", EErza said also pissed.

WHERE TOBI IS

"Alert all troops! Three Fallen have escaped with a prisoner! The Fallen Exceeds are blue, black and white! Eliminate them on sight!", the intercom said.

"Thanks, you three", Lucy said.

"You're not angry?", Carla said.

"About what?", Lucy said.

"It's our fault you were caught", Carla said.

"But then you went and saved me. Right, Happy and Tobi?", Lucy said.

"We're sorry, Lucy...", Tobi says.

"I'm telling you, in not angry one bit! Anyway, I'm shocked to hear you're the daughter of the Queen?", Lucy said and there flying over buildings.

"We didn't know that either", Happy said.

"It was just a bluff, obviously", Carla said shocking the three.

Both Happy and Tobi are smiling at Carla.

"Why're you making those faces, Happy, Tobi?", Carla said.

"Oh, I just thought, "that's the Carla I know", Happy said.

"Yeah", Tobi said agreeing with Happy.

"Be quiet, you two. Right now, we have to hurry and find Wendy", Carla said.

"Where?", Tobi said.

"The west tower. She said the two were being held in the basement", Carla said.

"What are you smiling about, Lucy?", Tobi said.

"Nothing much. Inst that the west tower? What is that sound?", Lucy said.

There being chased by Exceeds.

"We've found you, Fallen!", Nichiya said.

"It's a flick of cats!", Lucy said.

"Go! Men!", Nichiya yells and they fly faster.

"It's dangerous in the air! Lets land on solid ground!", Carla says.

"Wait, Carla! There's enemies on the ground, too!", Happy yells.

They're surronded by the military of the Royal city.

"Lucy, what about your Celestial Magic?", Carla said.

"This sticky stuff seems to block my magic!", Lucy says with her arms still tied.

WHERE ENARUTO IS

they hear hornes.

"Code ETD!", EErza said.

"There gonna use it!", ENaruto said.

"Now?!", Hughes said.

Weird looking machines are aimed at the Exceeds.

"He activated the Territorial Security Last Defense Operations?", Sugar boy said.

BACK TO TOBI

"We'll head inside a building!", Carla said and they head for a building.

Light blue beams hit the Royal guard Exceed.

"Why are they aiming at the Exceed?", Carla said.

"What does it mean? Exceed are like angels or gods to humans, right? Is this...a rebellion?", Lucy said.

"I don't really know, but it seems like our best course of action is to use the confusion. We'll go save Wendy, Natsu and Naruto while we have the chance!", Carla said.

"Aye!", Happy said and they leave the area.

BACK TO EDOLAS NARUTI

"Damn! The Fallen and the prisoner have... They should be heading toward the wear tower!", EErza said.

"Lets go!", ENaruto said both leaving.

"Double up the defenses!", EErza yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!", guards say and follow EErza and ENaruto.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto, Natsu and Wendy are chained to a rock and Byro has a machine pointed at them.

"Are you three prepared for this?", Byro said.

"Tobi...", Naruto whispered.

WHERE TOBI IS

Tobi heard naruto call his name.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll save you!", Tobi says. They're running down steps.

"Things have really gotten crazy, it seems", Happy said.

"I can't believe that humans and the Exceeds have started a war!", Lucy said with her hands still tied.

"It doesn't have anything to do with us. They're both the same! They can fight all they want, I don't care", Carla said.

They're running through paths way in a building. Hard to explain what it looks like. They run down steps. They're stopped by a spear hitting the ground. ENaruti and EErza are in front of them with guards behind them.

"You won't be going any further", ENaruto said.

"For goodness sake! Weren't you going to leave us alone for now?", Lucy says and both ENaruto and EErza smile.

The spear unleashes a power throwing them back. EErza grabs her spear.

"You took a direct hit from my magic. And yet your alive? But this will be your end", EErza said walking towards them. She stands in front if a downed Lucy.

"We never received an order to capture you alive. I'll strike the final blow!", EErza says lifting her spear. Happy jumps at EErza and rams her against the wall.

"Erza", ENaruto yells.

Erza drops the spear and the spear unleashed magic destroying the floor.

Happy, Lucy, Tobi and Carla begin falling. ENaruto is holding EErza bridal style. EErza wakes up and blushes.

"L-Let me go!", EErza yells.

"Fine, fine. Don't need to yell just saving you...", Naruto said with a bored face. Erza picks up her spear.

WHERE TOBI IS

There falling. Happy is knocked out.

"Happy, wake up!", Lucy yells trying to get to Happy.

"Natsu, I'm sorry... I was so close to saving you, but... It looks like this is as far as I get", Happy said and started thinking of the times they spent together.

"Huh? That's me. And Natsu is there, too. That's right... Natsu would never give up, no matter what", Happy said and Lucy catches him. Carla and Tobi are flying down. They catch Lucy whose holding Happy.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Natsu and Wendy is screaming in pain from Byro taking his magic.

"Damn it!", Natsu yells.

Byro stops.

"Dragon Slayers are impressive, indeed... All three of you have considerable magic power. You bloody are the strongest not screaming or even yelling in pain when your magic is being taken, you have strong will power but that will be give after in done with you", Byro said.

"Natsu, are you okay?", Wendy said.

"Yeah. And don't you dare give up on me!", Natsu says and Wendy gives him a weak smile.

"We'll get out of this, for sure! Don't give up hope!", Natsu said.

"Right! I'm sure our fire da will come for us, right?", Wendy said.

They here laughing.

"All three of you don't know when to quit, do you? Is that part of the toughness of being a Dragon Slayer?", Byro says and uses the machine on Natsu again.

"Natsu!", Wendy says.

"Wendy! Don't... Don't you ever give up!", Natsu said.

"Natsu!", Wendy said.

"Next up it'll be your turn!", Byro said.

"Leave these two alone and take my magic. It's larger than there's put together", Naruto said with his head down and hair over his eyes.

"No, I want to make you suffer the most, you will be last", Byro said and Naruto grits his teeth.

WHERE TOBI IS

"Hey, are they here?", a guard said trying to find them.

No, not here. Where did they go?", another guard said.

"We're basically completely trapped here", Carla said.

"There's probably a very tight guard Wendy, Natsu and Naruto. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't get close", Lucy said.

"Even though we made it this far...", Tobi said.

"Wendy...", Carla said.

Happy starts making sounds and wakes up.

"Happy!"?", Carla said.

"You can't give up! Natsu never have up, no matter what happened! He's made it this far by always fighting through to the end! And now it's our turn to learn from Natsu!", Happy said.

"Do you have some kind of plan?", Lucy said and Happy is looking at the flour so is Lucy.

TIME SKIP

"Ahhhhhh", Happy yells drawing the guards attention.

"He's here!", a guard yelled.

"It's the blue Exceed!", another said.

"Take my Poison Mist attack!", Happy yells spreading flour in the air.

"Don't inhale it!", a guard yelled.

"Don't be afraid! It's just flour!", another guard said and happy passes them.

"Crap! Don't let him get away!", the guard yells running after happy with the other guards.

"Looks like that worked", Carl said.

"Yeah", Lucy said.

"Nice one Happy", Tobi said.

"Happy, your better escape!", Lucy says and begins running with Carla and Tobi flying. There blown back.

ENaruto and EErza are there with guards behind them.

"Have one sacrifice himself, and rescue them when the guard is weakened... I figured you would try something like that", EErzs said.

They hear Wendy screaming.

"Wendy!", Carla says lying on the ground with Tobi and Lucy.

"Wendy!", Natsu yells.

"What the hell are you doing to Natsu, Wendy and Naruto?", Lucy said.

"We're stealing the magic power we need for Code ETD from them", ENaruto said smiling.

They hear Wendy yelling in pain.

"Stop it!", Carla said.

"Stop it!", Natsu yells.

"Stop this at once!", Carla yells crying.

"We caught him", a guard says throwing Happy on the ground.

"Why you!", Tobi yells charging at EErza but she knocked him aside with her spear and the left side of Tobi's mask broke on the left a little.

EErza stand before Carla.

"Your devils luck just ran out", EErza said lifting up her spear.

"Give Wendy back!", Carla says.

EErza and ENaruto and the guards see Tobi getting up and moving in front of Carla.

"I won't let you touch my friends! I will never let you touch them!", Tobi says.

"Tobi!", Carla said.

EErza and ENaruto smile

"Fine then. I'll start with you", EErza says and lifts her spear.

"No!", Carla yells.

Everything starts moving in slow motion.

Tobi has a flash back.

FLASH BACK

"Naruto, can you train me to become strong", Tobi said.

Both he and Naruto are on top of the fairy tail guild watching the fire works.

"Why do you want to be strong?", Naruto said.

"I want to protect everyone. I don't want them to get hurt", Tobi says with a tear going down his eye.

"I will train with you when you awaken your full power", Naruto said looking at the fire works.

"What do you mean full power?", Tobi said.

"When you awaken the full power of your magic. When we first met I saw it. You have the power to awaken it. And once you do you can protect your friends", Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto", Tobi says and watches the fire works.

FLASH BACK END

"You were right! I have the power to protects friends!", Tobi thinks and starts glowing.

EErza stops.

"What is?", EErza said.

"Happening", ENaruto said both shocked.

Tobi starts growing. His clothes and mask grow to.

Before them is an Exceed whose the same height as Pantherlily.

"Tobi?", Carla and Happy said.

"I am no longer Tobi... Call me Obito", Obito said.

Obito opens his right eye showing mangekyo sharingan the same as kakashi's. His voice is different as well when he's in this form.

"Why you!", EErza yells and swings at Obito but something happenes. Her spear passed right through Obito. Obito lifts his left hand and catches the spear then he punches EErza right in the face making her get pushed back. ENaruto catches her.

"What just happened? This doesn't make any sense?", ENaruto said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto smiles

"Tobi, you did it", Naruto says quietly with a smile.

BACK TO OBITO

"let me show you my power!", Obito yells and ENaruto sees a swirl appearing in front of him. ENaruto moves out of the way and one of the guards were caught and started to swirl and disappear.

where did he go?", ENaruto said.

SOME WHERE ELSE

"we must help Naruto and Erza", a guard said with other guards outside running. but they stop and hear yelling. They look up and see a falling guard.

"crap...", the guard says and the falling guard fell on him.

"He's not dead... I think?", Obito said wondering where he sent him.

then they hear and see and explosion drawing there eyes.

"What now?", ENaruto said.

"hey, you there. You did this knowing they're members of our guild?", a guy said.

"we will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!", a girl said.

"but, how did you...", Carla said.

"all of you are our enemies! Enemies FairyTail!", a guy said.

The smoke clears showing Erza and Gray.

"Gray! Erza!", Lucy says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NEXT CHAPTER

NARUTO VS EDOLAS NARUTO PART 1

AND NO FLAMING


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

EPISODE 86

"W-What? There's another... Erza?", a guard said.

"This one is different from our Erza", ENaruto thinks.

"Erza! Gray!", Lucy said.

"Is that Gray Soluge?", a guard said.

"No... It's the Earthland one!", another guard said.

"Where are our friends? Where are the others you turned into a lacrima, huh?!", Gray said using his ice make against the enemy. EErza jumps against the wall and jumps and points her spear at Gray. Her spear is blocked by Erza.

"Hey!", Obito said.

"Tobi is that you?", Gray said shocked seeing Tobi bigger.

"Yes and it's Obito now. How can you use magic?", Obito said.

"Give Naruto this", Gray said giving Obito an Ex-Ball.

"What dies it do?", Obito said.

"It will let Naruto use magic", Gray said.

"Ok, I want to try something", Obito said and uses his power on himself. He swirls and disappears.

"No you won't! I'll kill him before you do", ENaruto yells and heads for the room. He finds Obito in front of Naruto.

"Move aside and your death will come swift!", ENaruto said.

"Bye!", Obito said and disappears.

"Coward. It's time for you to die!", ENaruto says and brings out his sword and raises it but stops when he sees Naruto smiling.

"What's so funny?", ENaruto said.

"This", Naruto says and unleashes his magic. The chains break and so does Natsu and Wendy's.

"What the hell is this?!", ENaruto yells.

"My magic", Naruto says and his right arm turns into a sword. The both clash.

TITANIUM DRAGON STRONG FIST!

Naruto yells and punches ENaruto and sends him through a wall. ENaruto flys in another room and lands on his feet.

"Not bad, not bad at all", ENaruto says.

TITANIUM DRAGON ROAR!

Naruto yells fireing his roar. ENaruto brings his sword up and slashes down destroying the attack.

"How did you...?", Naruto said.

"My sword has different ability's. One of them is when it makes contact with anything it can destroy it", ENaruto said with a smile.

"It's like Gildarts magic", Naruto thinks and turns his arm back into a sword.

Both change and the swords clash. ENaruto sword looks like Ichigo's version 3 bankai from the full bring arc.

Both sword connect making a creater. They both head but each other. ENaruto is smiling evily and Naruto has an angry look.

"Come on show me more!", ENaruto says and his sword glows black. He slashes and fires a giant black fist.

The fist hits naruto sending him through 5 walls. Naruto passed right by Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"Was that Naruto?", Lucy said then sees ENaruto appear.

"You!", ENaruto yells and brings up his sword and it glows back.

"Hey your fighting me!", Naruto yells appearing with his titanium scales on.

"So you survived that?", ENaruto and swing his sword at Naruto and his sword fires a fist. Naruto doges but is hit by another fist coming out if the first and sending him through the floor.

"How we-", ENaruto is cut off seeing his legs being grabed from underground.

"Shi- the ENaruto went through the floor. Naruto is still holding his legs. Naruto spins and sends ENaruto to the floor. ENaruto hits the floor and creats a crater.

"Take this!", Naruto yells and pulls back his fist then ENaruto smiles and disappears in a black flash.

"Impossible?!", Naruto says then he turns fast and his cheek it cut even when it's titanium. Naruto eyes widen.

"My swords other ability I can teleport like a black flash", ENaruto says smiling.

"you can do it Naruto!", Obito yells watching Naruto and ENaruto fight.

"What the hell! I'm fighting and your watching!", Naruto yells.

"Hey, this isn't my fight!", Obito says.

"Stop focusing on him! Pay attention!", ENaruto yells with his sword pulled back and he slashes firing 20 fists.

TITANIUM DRAGON ROAR

Naruto yells destroying the fists. The attack is head for ENaruto and it hits.

"How did that feel!", Naruto says smiling.

"How did what feel?", ENaruto said making Naruto's eyes widen. The smoke clears to show a black susano protect him. It's Sasuke's susano but black.

"Damn it! This is gonna be tough...", Naruto said.

Naruto smiles. And throws Kunai everywhere.

"Huh? What are you planning? It doesn't matter you can't win!", ENaruto yells.

ENaruto disappears in a black flash and appears behind Naruto about to hit him but naruto disappears in a yellow flash surprising him. Naruto is behind him.

TITANIUM DRAGON LARIAT!

Naruto yells with his right arm titanium. He hits ENaruto and sends him to a wall.

"That won't work!", ENaruto said and His sword glows black and a black susano covers him.

Naruto then saw it something he missed. There's something dangling from his sword. It glows black when he disappears.

"That's it, he must not be able to give his sword all these magics but by using that he can teleport", Naruto thinks and pulls out a Kunai and throws it.

ENaruto moved his head to the right doging it but then Naruto appears behind him and grabs the Kunai.

"That won't work!", ENaruto yells and is covered by sasukes complete Susano.

"Eat this another ability of mine! Black flames!", ENaruto yells and fires black flames at Naruto. Naruto doges it.

"These flames aren't normal?", Naruto says then all the flames turn into a small black ball and it cracks. Naruto sees a bright light and it explodes. A giant vortex of flames appear going theough the roof of the building. Gajeel saw it. Naruto jumps out of the vortex and his shirt is destroyed.

"Damn that burns!", Naruto says.

"What your still alive?!", ENaruto said. ENaruto then uses Susano and hits Naruto against a wall.

"It's about time I turn the table", Naruto said.

ENaruto stops smiling.

"What do y-", he's cut off by naruto grabbing the red stone on the bottom of his sword.

"Now you can't use your flash", Naruto said smiling and crushes it..

"So you destroyed it, oh well", ENaruto said but stops smiling when he sees Obito behind Naruto.

"We have to leave, finish the fight later", Obito said.

"Fine", Naruto said and they begin swirling.

"Wait you coward don't run!", ENaruto yells.

Naruto appears in front of Erza who looks like EErza by wearing her clothes and armor.

TIME SKIP SO TO CUT THE FIGHT SHORT IT'S HARD MAKING IDEAS.

ENaruto and EErza are dragging both Natsu and Gray.

"Are you well, Captain Namikaze and Captain Knightwalker? Well? Look at them! W-Where did you get those wounds?", The guards say.

"Just a few scratches", EErza said.

"The key to the Dragon Chain Cannon", EErza said.

"K-Key?", a guard said.

"Is his Highness inside?"

"Yes! This way", a guard said and a door opened.

"All the preparations are complete. An eternity of magic, right before my eyes...", EErza said.

Erza and Naruto behind them there dragging them. They aren't really EErza and ENaruto.

"Naruto, Erza, is it true you bring the key with you?", king said.

"I was destroyed, but do not worry", Erza said.

"What?", king said.

Erza dropped both of them.

"He can make a key", Erza said.

"Damn you...", Gray said.

"And he is...?", king said.

"An Earthland wizard. A friend if the Dragon Slayer", Naruto said.

"Are you saying... They have something to do with the disappearance of the lacrima in the public square?", King said.

"Exactly", king said.

"Fine then. Activate the Drsgon Chsin Cannin immediately", king says.

Erza cuts gray lose and holds a sword to Natsu's neck.

"Stand, ice wizard. And don't try anything funny. Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon", Erza said.

"Hurry and do it!", Naruto said.

"I don't have any choice... I should change admission for this!", Gray says and creates a key.

Gray puts the key in and turns it.

The dragon chain cannon activates.

"Yes, that's wonderful!", king says.

"Prepare to fire!", the king yells.

"This is it. Natsu!", Erza wispers in Natsu's war and Naruto smiles.

"Right on!", Natsu said.

"What?", The king said.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!", Natsu yells attacking the guards.

"What if the meaning of this?", the king said.

Erza then holds the king hostage.

"Stop the launch!", Erza yells.

"Erza! You fiend!", king says.

Naruto, Gray and Natsu smile.

"What treachery is this, Erza?!", King says and Erza transforms. Back to her real form.

"I am Erza Scarlet! Earthland's Erza!", Erza said.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Earthland's Naruto!", Naruto said.

"Sorry about that. Your quick thinking helped us out", Gray said.

"Ahahaha! This is plan D! D for Dupe the Dolts!", Natsu said.

"Aim the Dragon Chain Cannon at the lacrima!", Erza said.

"Do not listen to her! Fire it immediately!", the king yells.

"What'll we do? Taking a hostage? That's low!", the guards said.

"Oh, yeah?", Gray said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save our friends!", Natsu said.

"Hurry and do it, or else...", Erza said putting the sword closer.

"Do it! Our highness is in danger!", a guard said.

"Do not kind me! Fire it, in order to destroy the Exceed!", King yelled.

"Readjust the aim! Change it to hit the giant lacrima!", a guard said.

"You fools! You're going to throw away eternity of magic power?", the king says.

"Will you shut up", Someone says naruto looks up and moves fast doging a black fist.

"You thought you could get away from me!", ENaruto says.

"Damn it!", Naruto said.

"Scarlet!", EErza yells from above. The two clash.

"Namikaze! Knightwalker!", the king says.

"His highness has been freed! Noww, revert the aim back!", the king yells.

"Crap!", Gray yells.

"Knightwalker, you're still...", Erza said.

"This isn't over yet, Scarlet!", EErza yells.

"You can't run away! I'm gonna kill you!", ENaruto yells.

"Bring it on!", Naruto yells both clash with swords. Naruto arm turned into a sword.

"Fire!ahahahahahahah", king yells.

The dragon Chain cannon fires and hits the giant lacrima.

"Grappling complete!", a guard yells.

"Ram it into Extalia!", the king yells.

"Don't!", Natsu yells.

There's and explosion.

"Everyone!", Lucy yells atop of a giant winged beast.

"Everyone, get on!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy?", Erza said.

"You turned into a giant monster?", Natsu says.

"Stop your blabbing and get on board!", Lucy yells atop of the beast.

"A Legion! Why is it here!", Guards says.

"How can that girl ride a legion?", King says.

"This legion is mine!", Coco says.

"Coco...", the king says and they're all aboard the legion.

"Can we stop it?", Natsu said.

"I don't know, but we have to go!", Lucy says.

"Yeah", Natsu says.

Naruto and ENaruto state at each other both are glaring.

"Scarlet...", EErza says and cuts her hair surprising ENaruto.

"After her! Legion Squad of the Second Magic Regiment, move out!", EErza said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Hurry!", Natsu yells they're going fast.

"The time where I have the final battle with ENaruto has almost come...", Naruto said.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER AND SHORT FIGHT. IT GONNA BE HARD PUTTING THE FINAL FIGHT TOGETHER.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

DURING EPISODE 90

There riding the legion heading for the lacrima.

"Hurry! We can't let it collide!", Natsu yells.

The Legion rams into the giant lacrima.

"Hang in there, Legy-pyon!", Coco says.

"It's no use! We're not coming even close to stopping it!", Gray said.

"Everyone, release your magic power!", Erza says.

"Please, stop!" Lucy says.

Natsu is running on the legion and goes to the lacrima and puts his hands on the rock part and pushes it.

"Stop!", Natsu yells and a magic circle appears in front of him.

Naruto runs up beside Natsu and puts his hands on the rock covering the lacrima. He pushes and a magic circle appears in front of him.

"We can't let this crash!", Naruto yells.

"Natsu!", Happy yells flying down.

Happy stops.

"I... Um...", Happy says.

Natsu smiles

"Help me out, partner!", Natsu said.

Happy smiles

"Aye, sir!", Happy says.

Naruto smiles.

"Tobi if your watching I need help to!", Naruto yells.

"It's Obito! And I'll jelp you just trying to get a better view from high up", Obito said and goes to Naruto's side and pushes against the rock covering the lacrima. The lacrima is getting closer and small parts of Extaila are coming off from the sides.

"It's no use, they're going to hit!", Gray yells.

"Brace for it!", Erza yells.

"Damn it all!", Natsu yells.

The lacrima crashes. Then they hear Naruto and Natsu yelling.

"Not yet! Don't give up, Happy!", Natsu yells pushing with Naruto.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells.

"Obito we can't give up! Keep pushing!", Naruto yells.

"You got it!", Obito yells.

Erza is pushing then Gajeel appears on her side.

"Gajeel? Why haven't you returned everyone else to normal like us? You have to hurry!", Erza yells pushing with Gajeel.

"That black cat got in my way!", Gajeel yells.

"It doesn't matter. It's take too much time now!", Gray yelled.

"We have no choice but to stop it! We're totally gonna stop it, damn it!", Lucy yelled pushing against it with Gray.

"Coco, why are you...", Pantherlily said.

"Lily! I realized that I don't need eternal magic power! I'd rather gave eternal smiles!", Coco says pushing and smiling.

"What foolishness! Hurry up and escape, Coco! No matter what you do, you'll never stop this island!", Pantherlily yelled.

"We'll stop it... Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll stop it just with my soul!", Natsu yells.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells.

"Dragon Slayers don't quit! We have the power to surpass our dragons! What would they think of us for giving up!", Naruto yells.

"We'll never stop until Extaila is safe!", Obito yells.

Pantherlily is shocked.

TIME SKIP

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto and Natsu are yelling while there giving everything they got stoping it.

"I think I'm gonna be crushed!", Lucy says.

"Hold on!", Gray yells pushing with Gajeel to.

"We gave to stop this... We have to!", Erza says.

The Legion and Coco are pushing.

"It's pointless... This isn't something humans can do anything about, no matter how stronger they are!", Pantherlily stops seeing Carla fly by.

Carla gets on Happy's side and pushes.

"Carla?", Happy said.

"I'm not going to give up...on Fairy Tail...or on Extalia! I'm gonna protect the both!", Carla yells.

Happy hears yelling and looks to see Nady flying and crash into the rock covering the lacrima.

"You're...", Carla said.

"I wanna protect it, too! And I bet everyone else dies, too...", Nady says.

Pantherlily looks behind him to see all the Exceeds flying.

Naruto smiles.

"This is... What's going on?", Pantherlily said.

"That light...", Carla said with tears going down her eyes.

"They have all come to help!", Naruto yells and them sees Wendy being carried by one of them. Naruto smiles.

"Everyone, weave got to do something about this now!", Wendy yells.

Naruto is seeing all the Exceeds joining together to protect their home. They all push on the rock covering the lacrima.

"Stop!", Natsu yells.

"Everyone, go for it! Push! We can do it!", the exceeds yell.

"We ain't fonna lose!", Gray yells.

"We shall never give up!", Erza yells.

"We're gonna stop it, for sure!", Lucy yells.

"We'll push, too!", Marl said.

"Aye, sir!", Lucky said also pushing.

Then a red light appears from Naruto.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Everyone yells.

"Aye, aye, sir!", all the Exceeds yell.

"Please, stop!", Wendy yells.

Obito looked at Naruto and his eye widen at what he's looking at. Naruto has wings and a tail of a dragon.

The lacrima is pushed back.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME END

"The lacrima is being back..", Pantherlily said and a bright light appears.

"What?", Wendy said.

It's blinding them. It's hard to explain what happening look up the episode.

Naruto and the others are pushed back.

The light disappears.

Naruto's eyes open to see Obito helping him up.

"Look", Obito said.

Naruto looked and the lacrima was gone but the rock covering it is still there floating.

"That's...", Erza said.

The rock that was covering the lacrima begins to disappear.

"The lacrima has disappeared...", Gray said.

"The Dragon Chsin Cannon's chain as well... W-What's going on?", Lucy said.

"It has been returned to Earthland", someone says behind Pantherlily.

"Mystogan!", Erza said.

"I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help, I wouldn't have made it. I give you my thanks", Mystogan said.

"The way it was?", Happy said and both Naruto and Obito smile.

"That's right. The lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over", Mystogan said.

"We did it? We protected Extalia!", the Exceeds say and celebrate.

Obito looks at Naruto back and doesn't see the wings or tail.

"Must've been my imagination", Obito thought.

"What's wrong?", Naruto said to Obito seeing his look.

"N-Nothing, just got confused for a moment", Obito said smiling behind his mask.

"Lily, you saved my life", Mystogan said and removed his mask.

"I am glad I was able to protect your homeland...", EJellal said.

"Thank you very much... Prince", lily says with tears going down his eyes.

"The Prince is back!", Coco yells.

"Prince?", Lucy says.

Everything was cut short when a big arrow went through Lily's back.

"Black cat!", Gajeel yells.

"Lily!", EJellal yells.

"Ahahahahah! I told you I would kill Lily! You think you've won, that hilarious! Now you have to survive us!", ENaruto yells with a crazy smile while riding on a Legion and a susanoo surrounding him that looks like Sasuke's susanoo in arrow form but black.

"This isn't over! This isn't over yet!", EErza yells riding on a Legion holding her spear.

Both riding on there own Legion and with other Legions by them.

NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO VS EDOLAS NARUTO PART 2 FINAL BATTLE

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

DURING EPISODE 91

NIGHT OUT

"Prince...", Lily said falling.

"Lily!", EJellal yelled.

"Traitor. In the end, you are one of the Fallen. Just an Exceed. You've forgotten the debt you owe our king for saving you, and instead turn your blade against him", EErza said.

"I just wished I could make him suffer more but this will do", ENaruto said with an evil smile.

"It's the other Naruto and Erza!", Natsu said.

"There name is Namikaze and Knightwalker", Happy said.

All of them are in the sky one goons or being carried by an exceed.

"Lily!", Coco yells.

"How dare you!", Gajeel says.

"S-Someone save Lily!", the queen said.

"You mustn't, Chagot!", a old man said helping the queen fly because she has one wing.

"Queen, leave him to me!", a girl exceed said and flys down.

"Scarlet!", EErza yells.

"Uzumaki!", ENaruto yells.

"So heavy...", the exceed said carrying Erza.

"Knightwalker...", Erza said.

"Wait, Erza", EJellal said drawing there attention.

"You intend to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Naruto Namikaze and Erza Knighwalker?", EJellal said.

"Prince?", Erza said.

ENaruto and EErza get angry.

Then they hear laughing.

"Prince, you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as my son!", the king said somewhere.

"That's the voice of the King!", Coco said.

"Where is he?", Lucy said with Nady carrying her.

"After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here! I know that you've been going around Earthlans sealing off Anima! You've betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!", the king says.

"Where is that voice coming from? It's like it's coming from deep inside the ground...", Wendy said.

"Hey! Show yourself!", Natsu yells.

"Yeah!", Happy yells holding Natsu so he doesn't fall.

"Your Anima plan was a failure. Continuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?", EJellal said on top of a legion.

In the coliseum under the ground glows light green.

"Meaning? The meaning of fighting?", the king voice said.

"What's that noise? Or wait, what is...", Gray said.

"The air is trembling from magic power!", Lucy says.

"This is not a fight. It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one-sided extermination!", the king says and a giant robotic egg appears. With chains attached to it.

"What is that?", Lucy said.

"Some magical weapon?", Gray said.

"I think it's more than that", Naruto said.

"No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you! There won't be any trace left!", the king says and the chains come undone.

"Yup, I was right. He's gone mad with magical power", Naruto said.

"Father...", EJellal said.

"I am no father. I am the King of Edolas!", the king says and the egg transforms.

"Yes... I'll wipe you out here, and then no one will be left to stop the Anima in Earthland! I'll suck up another giant lacrima, and then fuse it with the Exceed! I can do it as many times as I want!", The king says.

"That's...", the queen said.

"Nothing is impossible for the King!", the king says.

EJellal is shocked.

"This kings power is absolute!", the king yells. The robot looks like a dragon but with out the wings. Look up the episode to find out what it looks like.

"That shape... That magic power... It can be none other! M-My word... That's... That's...!", the Exceeds say.

"Droma Anim!", the queen said.

"Droma Anim? It means  
"Dragon Knight" in our native tongue. It's a hardens armored dragon?", EJellal said.

"A dragon?", Natsu said.

"Or rather, it's in the shape of one", Happy said.

"Hardened armor?", Wendy said.

"What does that mean?", Carla said.

"I'm guessing something not good", Obito said.

"Special anti-wizard lacrima... Wizard canceled ify all external magic! It's a suit of armor you can pilot! The King's inside of it, controlling Droma Anim!", Coco said.

Droma Anim's head moves up and opens its mouth showing a cannon.

"My soldiers... Capture the Exceeds!", the king yells.

"Yes, sir!", the soldiers yell.

"Crap... Run for it!", EJellal yells.

"Don't run!", EErza yells.

"Magicize Cannob is fully charged! Irradiate them!", a guard yells and all of the guards riding the legions except ENaruto and EErza fire I think light blue or light green beams. When the beams hit an Exceed they turn into a lacrima. The lacrima looks like a cat head.

"Everyone, run!", queen yells.

"Chargot... We should get farther away...", the old man said.

"Everyone... Survive!", queen says.

"After them!", ENaruto yells.

"We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army! Attack Namikaze and Knightwalkers forces!", Erza said.

"Right! Oh yeah... You don't get queasy when riding this legion... Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?", Lucy said to Natsu.

"What?! T-This guys like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating it like transportation! That's cold", Natsu said.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Man, its been a long time since we did this bit", Lucy said.

"Enough pointless banter for now. What'll we do about that giant thing?", Gray says.

"Don't call it pointless!", Natsu yells.

"It's pointless to even try and face it! Magic won't work on it!", Happy said.

"We just have to doge it! The Exceeds are defenseless now! If we don't protect them, then...", EJellal said.

"Right! Lets go!", Natsu yells.

"Protect them while dogging me? I won't let a single human escape! I'll blast evert last one of you to bits! Begin!", king yells and it fires the cannon at Naruto and the others.

EJellal is in front of the blast with a magic circle.

"Mystogan...", Erza said.

"Mystogan? Is that your name on Earthland, Jellal?", King says.

"Erza, take this chance and go!", EJellal says.

"But...", Erza said.

"Go!", EJellal yells.

"Prince...", Coco said.

"You...", Natsu said.

THREE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE... MIRROR WATER!

EJellal yells and the blast is absorbed and fired right back.

"What? It's reflecting back?", the king says and the attack hits.

"Did that do it?", Gray said.

"Wow! So that Mystogan...", Lucy said.

"It's not done yet!", Naruto yells.

The smoke disappears and shows the machine still in tact.

"That tickles!", the king says.

"It didn't even scratch him!", Natsu said.

"Impossible!", Lucy said.

"That's...", Gray said.

"Exactly! This is the power of Wizard Canceler! No matter what wizard faces it, no magic will work on Droma Anim!", The king says and fires another cannon blast at EJellal nicking him off his small white legion.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", EJellal yells in pain and falls.

"Mystogan!", Erza yells.

"Ahahahah! You're much more suited to crawling along the ground! You should wander along the ground until you give up and die! Ahahahah!", The king yells and more of the exceeds are turned to lacrima.

"Damn it... Ice Make...", Gray is cut of with the legion doging another cannon blast.

"This is pretty touch", Gray said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, and I'm not even Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Help me!", an exceed said but was turned into a lacrima.

"Monmo!", another exceed yelled but was also turned into a lacrima.

"Ooh, how beautiful. Turn every Exceed into a lacrima. Spare no one!", the king yells and fires more cannons.

Damn it! There's no way we can fight while dodging that!", Gray yelled.

"Legipyon, hand in there!", Coco yelled.

"But what should we do?", Lucy said.

"I think we should use Lucy as a decoy!", Hapoy said smiling.

"You little devil!", Lucy yells angrily.

"You mean cat", Happy said.

"Hey, stop breaking the flow of conversation", Carla said then the dragon knight was hit in the back.

"What? Who? Magic shouldn't work on Droma Anim, so who is attacking me?", the king said.

ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!", Wendy yells pushing the dragon knight back.

"You scum!", the king yells.

Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy are standing before the dragon knight.

"Good job guys!", Naruto says and a legion comes next to there's. Naruto see ENaruto with a serious look.

"It's time", ENaruto said.

"Erza, you stay here with the others. He's mine!", Naruto said going on the other Legion.

"Naruto be carful...", Erza said.

"Don't worry I'll win. That's a promise of a life time", Naruto says with a smile making Erza blush.

"Not when I'm done with", ENaruto says with a dar smile. The legion lands and they get off.

"So this is the final battle me against you...", Naruto said with a serious face.

"Yeah. This battle will decide whose stronger", ENaruto said a brings out Sasuke's completed Susanoo.

"Bring it on!", Naruto says.

Black Flames!

ENaruto yells and slash firing alot of flames at Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells firing his breath at and making the flames disappear. The breath attack is heading for ENaruto.

"That won't work!", ENaruto yells and his Susanoo uses its sword and destroys the roar. Dust is in the air.

"Where are you!", ENaruto yells.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S IMPACT!

Naruto yells above ENaruto.

ENaruto looks up and blocks with his susanoo.

The ground under ENaruto becomes a crater because of impact.

"Is that all!", ENaruto says smiling then stops seeing Naruto take a breath.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells firing his belt earth attack close up.

"Shit, from this close!", ENaruto yells and was sent through the wall with his Susanoo still up. Then he sees Naruto run up to him.

TITANIUM DRAGON STRONG FIST!

Naruto yells and punches through the Susanoo.

"Why you!", ENaruto yells and swings his sword at Naruto. Naruto's arm turns into a sword.

Both swords connect and creates a crater between them. Both throw there left fist at each other and punch each other in the face sending them back.

"Take this!", ENaruto yells and swings his sword and a giant black fist appears and punches Naruto into a wall

"That's not gonna beat me!", Naruto yells jumping out of it.

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!

"Huh?", ENaruto said.

TITANIUM DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells firing his attack.

ENaruto Susanoo changes to arrow form. It pulls back the arrow and fires it. The arrow goes threw his titanium dragon cannon like it was nothing. Naruto doges fast and was inches from being hit.

Both Naruto's arms turn into swords and naruto charges. Susanoo changes its form into a skeleton Susanoo with two swords. The four swords connect. Naruto is thrown back.

"Damn it! He keeps changing the forms of that thing and countering my attacks!", Naruto thinks and thought of something.

Naruto's right arm turns into Titanium. Naruto charges and the Susanoo pulls back its fist. Both throw there fist and connect. Naruto is being pushed back but then...

TITANIUM DRAGON BREAKTHROUGH ELBOW!

Naruto yells and his elbow had some sort of cannon on it and it fires. Naruto's fist speeds up and punches threw it but the his arm gets stuck. The Susanoo's not letting him pull his arm it. Susanoo grows two more arms.

SUSANOO BARRAGE FISTS!

ENaruto yells and his Susanoo sends a barrage of fists at Naruto. Naruto is doing his best blocking them.

"You fell for it", Naruto says with a smile.

"What...?", then ENaruto looks down and saw a kunai stuck in the ground.

"When did he?-", ENaruto is cut of but Naruto.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and appears in front of ENaruto holding a rasengan.

"Take this!", Naruto yells.

ENaruto blocks the rasengan with his sword and swings firing a giant black fist at Naruto. Naruto catches it with both hands then another fist comes out from the front of it. It's stopped by Naruto using TITANIUM DRAGON CLUB. The club came out of Naruto's chest.

"Is that all you got?", Naruto says smiling.

"Hehehehahahahah! Are you kidding, this is the most fun I've ever had. Your the only one that will slow me to not hold back! It's time to show you my full power, just don't die because I want this to last!", ENaruto yells and his susano transforms.

"What the hell?!", Naruto yells.

Naruto sees his Susanoo has grown. It has four heads and the heads are wearing masks with closed mouths. Happy, sad, angry, Calm. It has four arms. And four swords. ENaruto destroys the Kunai.

"You have got I be kidding me!", Naruto yells.

The sad mask opened its mouth and fires a whirlpool of water at Naruto forcing him to a wall. The Happy mask opened its mouth and lightening comes out hitting the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain form being electrocuted.

The Calm and Mad masks open there mouths. Calm firing wind and mad firing fire. A huge fire storm is heading to Naruto.

TITANIUM DRAGON SCALES!

Naruto yells and protects himself. A huge explosion. Naruto is sent threw the wall.

Naruto gets up slowly.

"Damn that hur-", Naruto is cut off seeing all four masks open there mouths and focus there magic into one blast. It fires a red beam at Naruto.

"Oh, no...", Naruto says and the beam hits. A big explosion happenes and naruto is on his knee with titanium dragon scales on.

"It's time to end this!", ENaruto says.

Naruto stands up and looks around, he sees it. He's surronded by 10 black flame balls and they start to crack. Naruto sees a bright light. A humongous Vortex of black flames appear reaching the clouds.

Everyone sees it.

"Naruto...", Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu say while battling the king.

The king sees the humongous black flame vortex and smiles.

"Hahahahah! Seems Naruto finished your Naruto off!", the king says.

"Naruto, please don't die...", Erza says while fighting EErza.

"He's dead, that's Naruto's Ultimate move. 10 Black Flame Bombs of Chaos. No one can survive it, not even the Dragon Knight. But I'm surprised he used it against Earthland Naruto", EErza said.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto is lying on the ground. His body has burns on it and he doesn't have his titanium scales on. His Back is facing the sky.

ENaruto is standing before Naruto with his sword pointed at Naruto.

"I've won... It's time to end you. Let me tell you something. Friends are nothing, I don't have any that's why I'm this strong", ENaruto says.

"Damn it...", Naruto says and closes his eyes. He remembers when he first met Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray and Wendy.

"Stand up! If you give up you will never be able to face me", a voice says and naruto opens his eyes.

"D-Draco...", Naruto said.

"You are my son, prove it that your stronger him, prive to me that you have the power to defeat me...fight, fight, FIGHT!", Draco yells.

ENaruto eyes widen.

"T-This can't be your still able to move after all the hits you took?", ENaruto says shocked.

"I made a promise...", Naruto says getting up.

"A promise?", ENaruto said.

"I promised Erza I would win, I don't break promises", Naruto says standing.

"Are you serious? You think you can beat me, look at you your to weak", ENaruto pulling his sword back ready to cut his head.

"I don't think... I know I can beat you!", Naruto says glaring at ENaruto.

ENaruto gets angry.

"You think you can beat me?! Just give up!", ENaruto yells and swings the sword. Naruto moves his head.

ENaruto eyes widen.

"What the hell?", ENaruto says seeing Naruto caught his sword with his teeth.

"I just found out about something", Naruto says smiling.

"What?", ENaruto says still shocked he caught his blade with his mouth.

"Your swords made of Titanium...", Naruto says and bites off half of the blade and starts eating it.

"What the hell?!", ENaruto says.

"Thanks for the meal... Now I'm all fired up...", Naruto says and he's stealing Natsu's line.

WHERE NATSU IS

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel smile.

"Why are you smiling?", the king says.

"Because you think your Naruto can be ours", Natsu says smiling.

"What", The king says.

"Naruto is stronger than us maybe even stronger than Makarov", Natsu said.

WHERE ERZA IS

"Naruto isn't the kind of person who gives up, when he's knocked down he gets back up and becomes even strong", Erza says smiling.

"What?!", EErza said and all ove them see it. A red beam of light.

"What is that?", EErza said.

"Naruto's going all out", Erza said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is releasing a huge amount of magic and Scales start to appear on Naruto.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells with his head and his magic increases. ENaruto takes some steps back.

"What? What is he?", ENaruto says.

Naruto looks up and glares at ENaruto with an image of a dragon behind him.

ENaruto takes more steps back.

"He-He couldn't be a...", ENaruto says and shakes his head.

"I won't allow this weakling to beat me!", ENaruto yells and his susanoo grows a bow and arrow.

"Die!", ENaruto yells and fires the arrow at Naruto's head but he doges it easily. Naruto is glaring at him.

"Just die!", ENaruto yells swings his sword firing a giant black fist. It heads for Naruto. Naruto smacks it aside like it was nothing.

ENaruto backs away in fear.

"Get away!", ENaruto yells and his Susanoo throws all four swords at Naruto. Naruto breaks them all in a blink of am eye.

"Die!", ENaruto yells and Susanoo throws all four fists. All four hit Naruto but they shatter.

"Impossible?!", ENaruto yells and sees Naruto have two other arms made of titanium. They both disappear.

"Your not human!", ENaruto yells and all four masks open there mouths and fire the beam. Naruto puts his two arms up and blocks it. There's and explosion and naruto walks out if the dust.

TITANIUM DRAGON ROAR!

Naruto yells and fires an even bigger and stronger roar. The attack hits sending ENaruto threw a wall.

"Damn you, I'm ending this now!", ENaruto yells and fires his black flames. All of them creat 10 black flame balls and crack. They explode.

A humungous vortex appears.

"Ahahahahahah! I finally killed you!", ENaruto says smiling but stops seeing the vortex being destroyed by a giant roar. The vortex is destroyed and Naruto is still glaring at ENaruto.

Naruto starts walking out of the dust. But something's different. Both arms are the dragon cannon.

"It's time to end this with my completed dragon slayer secret art", Naruto says.

"T-This is impossible! What the hell are you!", ENaruto says backing away with his Susanoo still on.

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!

Naruto yells and points both arms at ENaruto.

TWIN TITANIUM DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells and fires but something is different about this attack. The blast grows and starts forming a dragon head.

"H-He's a Dragon!", ENaruto yells seeing Naruto as a dragon.

The blast that turned into a dragon head opens its mouth and eats ENaruto and his Susanoo. It explodes into a giant explosion making everyone looks.

Naruto falls to his knees and breaths heavily.

I did it, I won", Naruto said.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME END

"I'm not done yet...!", ENaruto appears with his cloths in tatters and heavily injured.

"You can still move?", Naruto said getting up.

FAIRY TAIL - KIZUNA THEME

"I'm stronger than you, you can't beat me!" ENaruto yells with his broken sword extended.

"So we're gonna end this in one move", Naruto says and his right arm turns into a sword.

"This will be the final move, lets see who stands and who falls!", ENaruto yells getting ready to charge.

"Lets, it will be the end of this fight and prove which one is the strongest", Naruto says getting ready to charge.

Both charge at the same time.

"You know... Me and you could have been switched...", Naruto thinks.

Both swords slash. They aren't facing each other anymore and looking in the other direction.

"You are the strongest Dragon Slayer... You Have defeated me...", ENaruto says and drops his sword, he falls to his knees and then to the ground.

Naruto's sword turns back into his arm.

"You know, you had friends all along", Naruto says smiling.

ENaruto eyes widen and thinks of Hughes, Sugar boy and Erza.

"I have always had friends... but I never acknowledged them as my friends. How long have I'v been so blind", ENaruto says and starts crying and Naruto smiles.

"You're the first to have pushed me this far before", Naruto said smiling.

"I want to tell you something. Does who break the rules are trash... But those who would abandon one of there friends are lower than trash", Naruto said making ENaruto's eyes widen.

FAIRY TAIL-KIZUNA END

Then something happens. The ground shakes. Naruto looks up and sees the island in the sky falling.

"Shit, we need to move!", Naruto says and helps ENaruto up.

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you and your friends?", ENaruto said.

Naruto smiles.

"You and I are friends. I can't let a friend die", Naruto said making egged widen.

"How are we friends?", ENaruto said not understanding.

"Because we are both Naruto's. we understand each other. You in the darkness so long that you shut yourself out. I dug deep enough and found the true you. We're friends ok", Naruto said smiling but stops and looks up.

"Damit!", Naruto yells above them is an island falling

"We can't get out of the way in time!", Naruto says.

"Need any help", someone said behind them. Naruto looks and sees Obito.

"Get us out of here before we die", Naruto says.

"Aye, aye captain", Obito says and salutes. He touchs both Naruto and ENaruto and transports. They appear on a building in the royal city. Naruto sees a yellow magic being sucked out of everything and going to the Anima.

"What the hell is happening?", Naruto said.

"All the magic is leaving, it's heading for the Anima", ENaruto said shocked.

Naruto is shocked and sees the islands hitting the ground.

"Everyone is panicking. This world is coming to an end", ENaruto said.

"Are you serious", Naruto said shocking ENaruto.

"This world isn't finished, have you ever thought of a world without magic power?", Naruto said.

"I never thought about that before", ENaruto said.

"This world can survive without magic. You need a new king", Naruto said looking at the Anima.

"But who will be the king?", ENaruto said.

"I don't know?", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and ENaruto are looking at the sky when they hear an explosion. They look and see Natsu destroying houses along with Gajeel and Wendy. There wearing black coats. Natsu is also wearing horns.

They hear Natsu laughing like a maniac.

"I think your friend has gone mad? He's really stupid", ENaruto said pointing at Naruto.

"I am the Great Demon King Dragneel! I've taken all this worlds magic power!", Natsu yells and Naruto's eyes widen then he smiles.

"He's an idiot but what he's doing is good. He's the villain and the hero must defeat him", Naruto says surprising him and ENaruto smiles.

"S-Save us!", a civilian said.

"What are you doing, me? Er...", ENatsu yells.

Natsu is making weird faces that makes Naruto want to hurt him.

"I'm the one... Who beat the king!", Natsu says with the king tied up.

"Maybe I'll let him live just as a special favor! Ahahahahah!", Natsu yells.

"Your Highness! The King... How terrible!", people say.

"Redfox! Marvel! Destroy the city, my loyal servants!", Natsu yells. Gajeel's starts destroying buildings.

"Who the Hell's this guy? His arm turned into a sword! The city!", people say.

"That's a great villain who is trying to destroy this city! They are truly a group bent on doing evil!", EGajeel said.

Wendy tried to scare a kid but it isn't working. Gajeel appears behind her with a scary face freaking the kid out and making him run for his live. He's also crying.

"Just look! This all their doing!", EGajeel said. Gajeel smiles at EGajeel and EGajeel smiles back.

"Destroy more of the city! My servants!", Natsu yells.

"Shut up with the "servant" thing already, you jerk!", Gajeel yells looking up at Natsu on top if the building.

"Whatever, just do it!", Natsu yells.

"He's talking like he's hot stuff...", GaJeel said.

"Can you hear them well or do you need me to tell you what there saying", Naruto said.

"I can hear them fine if I focus my hearing", ENaruto said.

"This is gonna get good", Obito says.

"It's them! They're the ones that stole the magic powers from Edolas! The Great Demon sling Dragneel! That's right! He is the great villain who has stolen away out happiness! How date you! Give us back out magic power!", people say and EGajeel said.

"I don't like the sound of that... Every person who resists me is...", Natsu says and fires fire from hisoytj in the air.

"What's that? Fire's coming from his mouth! M-Monster!", People yell.

"Stop this, Natsu!", EJellal yells drawing there attention.

"Who was that? Over there, in the castle! Who is that?", the civilians says.

"I am the Great Demon King Dragneel", Natsu says.

"Stop this foolishness! The King had fallen! There is no need to attack the Royal City...", EJellal yells.

"Fire!", Natsu yells firing fire at the ground making people run.

"Stop this!", EJellal yells.

"Can you stop me, Prince of Edolas?", Natsu said and both Naruto's smile knowing what he's doing.

"Prince? Did he just say prince?", civilians say.

"He went missing 7 years ago... Prince Jellal!", EGajeel yells.

"Impossible... That can't actually be him! W-Whar do you think? I can't believe it!", the civilians says.

"Come here. If you don't, there won't be a trace left of this city...", Natsu says.

"What happened to the Magic Regiments? The King's gonna be killed at the rate! Is that person he called the prince the real one? What dies it matter? There's no way he could beat that monster!", People say.

"Natsu, don't move from there!", EJellal says jumping off the edge and landing.

"I'm not Natsu. I'm the Great Demon King Dragneel", Natsu said.

"EJellal begins running with a staff in his hand.

EJellal runs past Edolas Fairy Tail wizards.

"That's the Prince! Dies he plan on fighting with that Demon King person? But he's up against a fire-breathing monster!", EGajeel said.

"Prince? Him?", ELucy said.

"Lets see what'll happen", Naruto said.

"Sleep!", EJellal yells and his magic glows but the magic is sucked into the Anima.

"Wars wrong? Scared without any magic power? Yeah, that's right... Magic...is power!", Natsu yells and pucks the building he's standing on with his left hand that on fire.

"... Idiot", both Naruto's say at the same time.

"Enough of this, Natsu. I cannot become a hero. And you aren't going to get away with just pretending to be beaten", EJellal says.

"You're on!", Natsu yells and punches EJellal in the face with his right hand. EJellal falls to the ground.

"Prince! How violent!", people say.

"This is a farce! The people won't come together from this... No way!", EJellal yells throwing a ouch but Natsu catches it.

"Don't hold back", Natsu said.

EJellal turns and kicks Natsu in the face.

"Good one, Prince! Get him! Please! You can do it!", the citizens yell.

"Looks like we've hot a gallery!", Natsu says.

"You idiot! If you insist on doing this, then stay down!", EJellal says.

"Hell, no!", Natsu yells and punches EJellal in the stomach.

FAIRY TAIL KIZUNA THEME

"Prince! The bastard! How dare you do that to our Prince!", the citizens yell.

EJellal punchs Natsu in the face with his left hand. Natsu gets pushed back a little. He gives EJellal and uppercut but he catches it.

"This is my personal style of a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony", Natsu said surprising EJellal.

"There are three conditions I must tell someone who leaves Fairy Tail... One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!", Natsu says while throwing punches.

"Two!", Natsu says but EJellal punches Natsu in the face.

"What was it, again?", Natsu said.

"You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them!", EJellal says fighting back.:

"That's right! Three!", Natsu yells punching EJellal in the stomach.

"Even if we walk different paths, one must always live in as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something in significant! You must never forget the friends you love...", Natsu says.

"For as long as you live!", EJellal says. Both of them punch each other in the face.

Naruto and ENaruto are smiling and Obito has a surprised face.

"Did UIU get all that?", Natsu says going down.

"EJellal is also going down.

"As long as you keep the guild mindset, there's nothin you can't do", Natsu says and EJellal manages to stand.

Natsu hits the ground.

"I hope we meet again, Mystogan", Natsu says and everyone cheers.

"Natsu...", Mystogan said.

"The Prince won! All right! Prince! Wonderful!", people say.

"Natsu...", ELucy said in the crowd.

Then Naruto, Natsu, Obito, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla and Happy glowed yellow.

"Your... Your body...", Mystogan said.

"It's started", Wendy says.

"Okay... Lets put on a real show as we kick the bucket!", Gajeel said.

"We'll this is it, Naruto", Naruto said shaking ENaruto's hand.

"Yeah it is, thanks for everything you guys did", ENaruto says smiling.

"I almost forgot. Does your Erza blush alot when she's by you?", Naruto said.

"Yeah, why?", ENaruto said.

"... Dumbass! Ask her out on a date! In my world I'm in love with Erza. In this world Erza is in love with you!", Naruto yells.

"... I am a dumbass, why haven't I seen it before... Hmmmm you know everytime she blushes Hughes and Sugar boy look at each other... Damn it! They knew too, I'll kill those two!", ENaruto yells.

Naruto puts his right hand on his shoulder.

"Ask her out man, just ask her out", Naruto said.

WHERE GRAY IS

"W-What?", Lucy said.

"What's happening?", Gray said.

"We're being sucked into the Anima!", Carla says holding onto something. All of them go in the air and start to head for the Anima.

"I see! That Anima is sucking up all the magic power in Edolas! That means its going to kick us out, too!", Lucy said.

"Lucy, Happy!", Natsu says behind them.

"Natsu!", Happy and Lucy say.

"Your safe, Natsu?", Gray said.

"Hi guys!", Naruto said behind Gray with Obito by his side.

"Hey, you!", ELuxy says.

"Magic really is disappearing from this world...", Sontibd said.

"Everything is all gojng to be gone...", another said.

"What should we do now?", ECana said.

"And how is Juvia supposed to know that?", EJuvia said.

"Don't look so glum! You can't have a guild without magic, you say?", Gray yells.

EGray is surprised.

Gray puts his right fist to his guild mark and sticks it out to them.

"As long as you have your friends, that's your guild right there!", Gray yells.

WHERE ERZA IS

Erza and EErza are both laying on the ground facing the sky. Erza glows and start to float in the air.

"Scarlet...", EErza said.

"Knightwalker...", Erza said.

"No... I wish you well... Erza", Erza said and both Erza's said the last word together.

WHERE NARUTO is

"Ahhhhh!", Natsu yells with Gajeel and Wendy joining in to keep up the act.

"D-Don't tell me... I never would have expected it to suck up humans themselves...", Mystogan said.

"The Demon King is floating into the sky! The Prince saved is all! Long live the Prince!", The people yell.

"Prince!", Pantherlily yells and EJellal looked up.

"There is no need to have change so immediately. You should proceed nice and slowly. Even of its a walking pace, people can still take that first step. That step towards their future", Pantherlily thinks.

EJellal has tears in his eyes.

"Bye-bye, Edo-Lucy! Bye-bye, other Fairy Tail!", Lucy yells.

"Hey, keep working hard, me! Or wait, you!", Natsu yells.

"I will! And me, I mean...you, too!", ENatsu yells with tears in his eyes.

"You two are getting me confused...", ELucy said.

"Bye-bye, Princess!", Coco yells waving with the others.

"See you later, everyone!", Happy yells.

"What are you saying! We'll never see them again", Carla said beside Happy.

"Bye-bye!", Happy yells crying.

"Your so pitful. Don't go crying now!", Carla says with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto you better take care of everyone here and protect your Erza!", Naruto yells with tears in his eyes.

"You got it, that's a promise of a life time!", ENaruto yells smiling with tears in his eyes.

"I hope the day comes when we meet again and work together!", Naruto yells.

"Me too!", ENaruto yells.

"Farewell, Prince", Pantherlily thinks.

"Farewell, Lily. Natsu, Naruto, Gajeel, Wendy... And my family... Fairy Tail", EJellal/Mystogan thinks.

Naruto and the others leave Edolas.

NEXT DAY IN EDOLAS

EJellal sticks his staff in the air.

"I defeated the Demon King Dragneel! Even without magic power, we humans can still live!", EJellal yells with everyone cheering.

ENaruto is standing with his arm around EErza. Behind them are two tied up guys. Hughes and Sugar Boy.

"We're sorry, we didn't tell you. Please let us go. I need to use the bathroom", Sugar Boy says.

"No", ENaruto says smiling with EErza. Behind them is a crying Sugar Boy

WHERE NARUTO IS EPISODE 95

OUTSKIRTS OF MAGNOLIA AND ITS RAINING.

Naruto and the other fall from the sky landing on each other.

"We're back!", Natsu yells standing up but its cut short when Naruto yells

ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH

Natsu flys in the air and hits the ground.

"I told you I would get you back for what you did!", Naruto yells.

"I'm sorry!", Natsu yells in pain while he holds his but.

Naruto hears crying and looks at Obito who's small again. Also his mask and cloak and pants are small again.

"What's wrong?", Naruto says.

"I-I'm all small again and I can't use my abilities!", Obito says.

"Now, now Tobi its ok", Naruto says petting his head.

"I'm not Tobi anymore you asshole it's Obito", Obito yells.

Natsu and every looks and sees there town.

"Everything's back to normal!", Natsu yells.

"The city of Magnolia is, too!", Lucy says.

"Yippee!", Happy yells.

"Wait. It's too early to rejoice. We need to make sure everyone is sage, first", Erza said.

"Everyone's fine!", someone said and they look up seeing Exceeds.

"We git to Earthland a bit before you, see", the same cat says.

"We've already flown around a bunch!", another Exceed said.

Naruto and the others have the same look like WTF.

"The people in the guild and the city are all safe!", another Exceed said.

"It seems like nine of then even realize they were turned into a lacrima!", another Exceed said.

"Earthland sure is amazing! There's magic everywhere!", anothe Exceed said.

"What's going on? Why... Why are the Exceeds in Earthland?", Carla says and Naruto drops to his knees crying.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the magic council! So much paperwork!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP STILL RAINING

"This is no joke. They're dangerous! We should return them to Edolas", Carla said.

"Come on, now...", Happy said.

"Carla think this through", Tobi said.

"Extalia's give, remember? Forgive then, will you?", Wendy said.

"No", Carla said.

"I'm sorry I threw stones at you", an exceed says shocking Naruto.

"They threw stones at them, and Wendy's willing to forgive them", Naruto thinks but a little angry from them throwing stones at his little sister.

"I'm sorry!", another said.

"But, we don't have any place to return to", another said.

"We'll change our ways!", another said.

"Please, forgive us!", Another said.

"Who cares about that? You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayers!", Carla yells.

"That's right! The Queen stole our eggs! I ain't ever gonna forget that, no way!", Luky yells behind the Exceeds.

"Dear...", Marl said to Lucky.

"Hey, Mister!", Happy says waving.

"But even if you tell is to go back...", A exceed said wearing a hat.

"We never really explained carefully, did we?", and elder Exceed said.

"This story goes back 6 years ago", another elder says.

"I believe we've mentioned how the Queen, Chagot, has power to see the future, yes? One day... Thinking back on it now, it was probably the drying up of magic power that would cause the islands to fall naturally... However, at the time, we thought the cause would surely be humans", The elder said.

FLASH BACK

"What shall we do?", and elder said in the throne room.

"We would not win a war against the humans. We'll evacuate the children...", The queen says.

FLASH BACK END

"Evacuate?!", Lucky said.

"Then, that means...", Marl said.

"Huh? That's not exactly...what you tons is before...", Happy said.

"Indeed", an elder said.

"This plan was kept secret even from the citizens of Extalia", another elder said.

"And the Queen lied... She put in an act", another elder said.

FLASH BACK ING THE TOWN

"This is a plan to destroy monsters from another world... The Dragon Slayers! Please, I wish for everyone to trust me", the queen said.

FLASH BACK END

"Having the Queen lie like that pained my heart so...", an elder said.

"We had no other choice", another elder says.

"How could we say publicly that Extalia would crash into the ground?", an elder said. Just to tell you there are four elders.

"And of course, we had no particular grudge against Dragon Slayers", another elder said.

"We know! You needed to creat a convincing story, right?", Wendy said.

"Plus, if you told the truth I'm sure everyone would panic", Lucy said.

"No kidding", Gray said.

"We borrowed the human's Anima and our plan was a success. But... There was just one thing that happened we didn't account for... It was...your power, Carla. You have a similar power to mine that can predict the future! But you seem to activate it subconsciously and confuse it with your own memories. Out of the 100 Exceeds that evacuated... I suspect you're the only one who foresaw fragment of Edolas's future... And, it seems like you mistook it for your mission", the queen said.

"But...", Carla said.

"Then, I'm...", Happy said.

"There never was such a mission. Bad luck piled up and you somehow created a non-existent mission for yourself", queen said and Carla looks down.

"That was all seeing the future, too?", Carla said.

"We took advantage of the fact that you didn't know your own power by making you think we're being manipulated. Sorry!", Nady said and still moving his right arm up and down and not stoping.

"It was all an act to maintain the majesty of the Queen! I truly apologize...", Nichiya said.

"Much bad luck, and the false front I had to show the citizens, combined to cause you great suffering. And moreover, six years ago, when I stole all the eggs from the people's families, I caused incredible sorrow... That is why I handed you that sword. It is not the Exceed as a whole who are at fault. It was I alone", Queen said.

"Men!", Nichiya yells crying.

"That's not true, Queen!", Nady says.

"Everything you did, Queen, you did looking out for us!", Nichiya said crying.

"And we were overconfident in ourselves", the Exceed said wearing the cowboy hat.

"since we're here in Earthland and all...", another Exceed said.

"...lets go search for the children who evacuated here 6 years ago!", another Exceed said. The Exceeds fly.

"We've discovered a new goal! This time, lets get along with the humans! It's our big new start!", the Exceeds say.

Naruto and Tobi smile.

"Forward-looking bunch, aren't they?", Natsu said.

"Everyone...", Queen says.

"A new beginning... What a wonderful thing to be able to say!", Nichiya said.

"Fine. I'll accept it.", Carla said crossing her arms.

"Carla...", the queen says.

"But, why do I have the same power you do?", Carla said.

The elders and the queen are acting nervous.

"G-Good question...", queen says.

A elder coughs.

"I'm hungry...", another elder says.

"Nice weather we're having...", Another elder said.

"They're acting weird...", Carla said.

"Hey, Mister", Happy said with Lucky/Dad by his side.

"Yeah?", Lucky said.

"Don't you think the Queen and Carla look kinda similar?", Happy said.

"You think?", Lucky said copying what ever Happy does.

"Aye! You know, like how they move", Happy says.

"How they move?", Lucy says.

"See, like that part!", Happy said.

"Kyaaaah! What part is that?", Lucky said.

"We'll, I'm just glad that ended with everyone safe and sound", Natsu said shaking his hand like Bady for some reason.

"Yes!", Nady says.

"Hey, it looks like you caught it from him, Natsu!", Gray said also shaking his arm.

"So did you", Lucy said.

Erza and Naruto are smiling when they get that feeling. Nichiya is behind Erza sniffing her.

"Wait a moment, what beauty! Yes, a lovely perfume!", Nichiya says flying.

"This guy's...", Erza said.

Erza and Naruto hold him back.

"More... I want to smell more of your perfume!", Nichoya says.

"Cut it out, you!", both Naruto and Erza yell punching Nichiya.

"H-How cruel... And after all I...", Nichiya said on the ground.

"Sorry... You reminded me of someone I know", Erza said.

"So did I", Naruto said.

"For now, we'll live near here", queen said.

"We can see each other any time!", Wendy said.

"Why're you so happy about that?", Carla said.

"Yes... We can see each other whenever we want, Carla!", Queen said hugging Carla.

"Qu...", Carla says but stops.

"Come over and play whenever you'd like, Happy, Tobi", Marl said.

"Aye!", Happy and Tobi say.

"Kyaaaaah! Not like I'm expecting ya to, or anythin!", Lucky said.

"I like the way you two smell. I wonder why that is?", Happy said with Tobi shaking his head agreeing.

Both Marl and Lucky look like there about to cry.

"Kyaaaaah! You're a hundred years too young to start smelling me, buddy!", Lucky yells chasing both Happy and Tobi/Obito.

"Later! Stay well!", the exceeds yell leaving.

"Yeah! See ya!", Natsu yells.

"Later!", Lucy yells.

"Bye-bye for now!", Wendy yells.

"Hope you find the others!", Naruto yells.

"Thank you so much, everyone...", Queen said.

"Kyaah! I hate these depression farewells", Lucky said.

"Oh, dear...", Marl said.

"Oh and you two are cousins by the way!", the queen yells to both happy and Tobi. Both of them look at each other.

"Come play anything!

"Until next time!", Wendy yells.

"Bye-bye!", Lucy yells.

"Lovely perfume!", Nichiya yells leaving.

"See you later!", Nady yells.

Both Tobi and Happy are waving.

WHERE THE QUEEN IS

"Why didn't you tell her you're her mother?", Lucky said.

"Until every child I sent to be evacuated 6 years ago is found, I have no right to claim that name. And what about you?", Queen said.

"Kyaaaaah! A greenhorn and masked boy like that ain't no son or nephew of mine!", Lucky yells.

"You can see then whenever you'd like now, though...", Marl said.

"It's just... I didn't know your own daughter was in one of those eggs", Lucky says.

"I was just Queen in name only. For a parent, one's child is always the most precious", queen said.

"Kyaaaaaah! Can't argue with that!", Lucky said.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Okay! Lets return to our guild", Natsu said shaking his hand like Nady, with Naruto, Erza, Gray and Lucy doing the same thing.

"How should we report this to everyone?", Lucy said shaking her hand.

"But, no one noticed what happened, right?", Gray said shaking his hand.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan", Erza said shaking her hand.

"Yeah your right about that", Naruto said also shaking his hand.

"Everyone... Your hands...", Wendy said.

"Hold it a sec!", Gajeel said.

"Wait, Gajeel? You wanna do it, too?", Natsu says shaking his hand.

"It's fun!", Wendy says now doing the same thing.

"If there was a point to it! Where's Lily? I ant seen Panther Lily around anywhere!", Gajeel yells.

"Lily?", Gray said still shaking his hand.

"That super-strong Exceed", Lucy said.

"If you want me, I'm right here", Lily says appearing as a small cat and holding a rope in his left hand.

Small!", Everyone yells.

"You sure got cutesy", Happy says.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution", Lily said.

"Are you sure you're okay there?", Carla said.

"Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the Prince. You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?", Lily said pointing at Gajeel.

Gajeel looks at her and she nods. Gajeel smiles.

"Of course I will, partner!", Gajeel yells hugging Lily while crying.

"He's crying!", Lucy says.

"Gajeel, I just lost some respect for you", Naruto said.

Gajeel finally lets go of Panther.

"Now, about another matter... I caught someone suspicious", Lily said pulling the rope.

"A big catch off the bat! That's my cat for ya!", Gajeel said.

"Come here!", Lily says.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not...anyone...suspicious...",she says.

She gets in the open and falls on the ground.

"Hey!", she says and both Naruto's and Natsu's eyes widen.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too...", Lisanna said.

"Lisanna...", Natsu said.

"But how...?", Naruto said.

"What's with this cat? Are you an Exceed?", Lisanna said to Lily.

"I am Panther Lily", Lily said.

"What's yet problem? You talkin crap bout my cat?!", Gajeel says by Panthers side.

"But that's impossible...", Gray said.

"Lisanna!", Erza said.

"My...", Happy said.

"Somehow Edolas's Lisanna...", Carla said.

"Came with us?!", Lucy said.

"But how?", Tobi said.

"What'll we do?", Wendy says.

Lisanna sees Natsu.

"Natsu!", Lisanna yells and jumps at Natsu and hugs him. Lily is still holding the rope and now he's in the air.

They fall to the ground.

"Finally, I get to see you... I get to see the real Natsu...", Lisanna sayswith tears coming down hers eyes.

"Happy! It's me, Lisanna!", Lisanna says hugging Happy.

"And Naruto, Gray, Erza... How long has it been?" Wow, this brings back so much! These are new guild members, I gather? A little Wendy... And Lucy?", Lisanna says.

"Hold on a sec... Don't tell me you're... Our Lisanna?", Gray said.

"Yeah", Lisanna said.

"Now way!", Lucy said.

"You can back from the dead?!", Natsu yells happily. Happy is jumping in the air crying.

"Hold it!", Erza says and holds the two back.

"We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you've come back from the dead", Erza said.

"I never died. Two years ago...", Lisanna said.

FLASH BACK WHERE THEY LISANNA DIED

"Lisanna, open your eyes, Lisanna! What the...", Mira said and Lisanna begins floating with her guild mark gone.

"What's happening? Stop it! Lisanna, why?! Wait! Don't leave me alone! You can't disappear! No, please!", Mira yells and cry's when Lisanna disappears.

FLASH BACK END

"I suspect that I was sucked into an Anima then... At the time, there should have been a lot of small Anima around Earthland, I bet. When I came to in Edolas, I was shocked. Everyone was a little different, but there were familiar faces right there. Plus, everyone assumed I was Edolas's Lisanna. I figured that Edolas's Lisanna had already died. I could tell from the way the guild treated me", Lisanna said.

FLASH BACK

"Lisanna's alive, big sister!", EElfman yelled crying.

"When you fell from so high up... I thought you were done for!", EMira yells crying and blows in a tissue.

FLASH BACK END

"I didn't understand at the time, but when I think about it now, perhaps the Anima was trying to complete something Edolas lacked, by sucking me up when their Lisanna died... I couldn't say the truth. I pretended to be Edolas's Lisanna. I'm...home. I was unsure at first, but soon my memories got jumbled, and I learned bit by bit about Edolas... Together with everyone, I got used to the way of life in Edolas. Then, after two years passed... Six days ago Earthland Natsu, Naruto and Happy showed up", Lisanna said.

"Back then? Why didn't you tell us the truth then?", Natsu said.

"I knew it...", Naruto said shocking them.

"When I first saw you I knew something was different. You left the room when we showed up that when I knew", Naruto said and Natsu got angry.

"Why didn't you tell us!", Natsu yelled.

"It would have interfered with the mission. I couldn't take the risk. Lisanna why didn't you tell us?", Naruto said looking at Lisanna.

"I just couldn't...", Lisanna said.

FLASH BACK AT THE EDOLAS GUILD

"So you're saying you've come from another world called Earthland", someone said.

Lisanna begins to go to the door.

"What's the matter, Lisanna?", EJet said.

Lisanna went out if the guild and shut the door behind her. She leans against the door.

"It's Natsu... That's the Natsu, Naruti and Happy I know... I can't let them find out... I don't want to make Mira and Elf sad ever again... I've for to get through this... I'm going to live on here in Edolas!", Lisanna thinks crying.

FLASH BACK END

"But...", Lisanna said.

FLASH BACK WHEN EVERYONE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE EDOLAS.

"Hey, Lisanna!", EDroy said seeing Lisanna glowing yellow.

"Your body...", EJet said.

"T-That's not it, everyone! I'm...", Lisanna says and starts floating in the air.

EMira holds Lisanna's hand and EElfman is by her side.

"It's okay... We know", EMira said with tears in her eyes.

EElfman puts his head against Lisanna's.

"Sorry about not saying that we realized...", EElfman said.

"You're a kind girl, just like our Lisanna that died... So you mustn't make your real big brother and sister cry any longer", EMira said about to let go of Lisanna.

"Mira... Elf...!", Lisanna says crying.

"Go back to the world you came from, Lisanna. Give our best wishes to the Earthland versions of us...", EMira said and Lisanna goes floating in the air fast heading for the Anima.

"Mira!", Lisanna yells and goes in the Anima.

FLASH BACK END

TIME SKIP TO WHERE MIRA AND ELFMAN ARE

EARTHLAND... KARDIA CATHEDRAL. Still raining.

Mira and Elfman are at Lisanna's grave.

"Older sister, we should get going...", Elfman said holding the umbrella.

"Just a little longer", Mira says.

Lisanna is running behind them.

"Mira sister!", Lisanna yells.

"Mira looks up shocked.

"Mira sister! Elf big brother!", Lisanna yells.

Elfman's eyes widen.

Mira turns around and is shocked. Elfman turns around and his eyes widen more.

Lisanna stops running. Lisanna is crying.

Elfman drops the umbrella.

Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily, Tobi, Happy and Carla are watching. There happy seeing this.

Lisanna runs to Mira and Elfman again.

"No way...", Mira said starting to cry.

Elfman is already crying.

"Lisanna!", Mira said.

Lisanna hugs Mira.

"I'm home", Lisanna says.

Elfman is still crying.

Happy is jumping in the air happily.

"Welcome home!", Mira said.

"Nothing can ruin this moment", Naruto says smiling.

Then Tobi said something very stupid.

"Hey Erza did you know that Naruto kissed Edolas Lucy", Obito said making Naruto stop smiling.

Everyone except Lisanna, Elfman and Mira look at Naruto shocked. Erza looks pissed.

"Damnit Obito!", Naruto yells.

"Tobi is a good cat", Tobi said.

"You just said your name is Obito!", Naruto yells and sees Erza making a fist and walking towards him.

"Now, now Erza, no need to get violent", Naruto said and doges a sword almost hitting his head.

"Oh shit!", Naruto yells and runs for his life. Behind him is a very pissed of Erza.

"Narutoooooo!", Erza yells with a sword in her hand.

"It was an accident!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 95

AT EDOLAS

They're rebuilding the buildings.

"Hey, bring me some more bricks!", a guy said.

"The Great Demon Lord sure did a number on us...", another said.

"Things are destroyed all over!", he said back.

"We'll, now...", another guy said.

"Anyway, now we have to rebuild the city, right? ", another guy said.

"Lets work hard, everyone! We might not have magic, but we can still do this!", someone said.

EGajeel is watching it all and writing something in his book. He closes it.

"That's an excellent spirit they have", EGajeel said.

EJellal is watching it all from the balcony and a guard came to him.

"I've brought him", The guard said.

The former king Faust is standing with ENaruto, EErza, ESugar Boy, EByro, ECoco and EHughes. With guards standing all around them.

"The Royal City has entered a new era. Everyone's hearts are looking toward the future. But they have not forgotten about your existence. I must decide on an appropriate punishment, and uphold justice", EJellal said.

"I understand", Faust said.

"As King, I proclaim thus: Faust, I order you banished from the Royal City. You will never be allowed to set foot in this city again", EJellal said.

"But...", ECoco said.

"Naruto Namikaze and Erza Knightwalker", EJellal says making them look up.

"Without my permission, you are not allowed to leave the Royal City", EJellal said.

"We would gladly accept execution... Suit yourself", both ENaruto and EErza say.

"No. You will be put to work with the citizens in reconstruction", EJellal says shocking both ENaruto and EErza.

"Byro, Sugar Boy, Hughes... You will receive the same punishment as Naruto Namikaze and Erza Knightwalker. That is all", EJellal says shocking them except Faust.

"What is the meaning of this", EErza said.

"This isn't fair! Do you know what we did to people! We hurt many!", ENaruto said.

"Whoa... I mean, like, whoa I can't just accept that!", EHughes said.

"Hmmmm. So the Magic Regiments get off free?", ESugar Boy said with his right hand to his chin.

"What is the meaning behind this?", EByro said.

"Atone for your sins", EJellal says.

"In that case I'd rather be executed! I refuse to live a life of humiliation!", EErza said.

"That's right. Got it?", EHughes said.

"We were always prepared for the worst. Hmmm", ESugar Boy said.

"New King, this is our will. I think you grasp it now, yes?", EByro said.

"I can't except this... I killed so many people. I should be put to death", ENaruto says.

"In that case...", EJellal said.

"In that case, let me atone for my sins as well!", ECoco said.

"In that case... Coco, you acted based on your conscious. Your actions were noble. Regardless of your past, do not make nothing of them", EJellal said.

"But...", ECoco said looking down.

"Even without magic power, you people all have incredible latent powers. I want you to put them to work in restoring the Royal City. If you think that to be difficult, consider it the ultimate punishment you receive from me", EJellal said.

"And what of his highness? I mean, Faust... Wouldn't he be the same? Why is he the only one that's banished?", EErza said.

"That's right!", ECoco said.

"Enough already", Faust said.

"But...", ENaruto said.

"Be well. I am thankful for your lenient sentence, new King. I called out to they youth when he left...", Faust said walking towards EJellal. And stops and looks up.

FAIRY TAIL INISHIE NO MAHOU PIANO

"Yes, I noticed", EJellal said.

FLASH BACK

"Solidarity", Faust said.

"Huh?", Natsu said floating up.

"Courage. Conviction. It seems I had forgotten some important things... Is being in a guild fun?", Faust said.

"Yeah!", Natsu said smiling.

FLASH BACK END

"Is being in a guild fun? When I asked that, I'll never forget the smile on that youth's face. I don't know exactly why... That is all", Faust said turning to EJellal. Faust turns back to ENaruto and the others.

"Coco! Keep on running!", Faust said.

"I will!", ECoco says crying.

"Naruto, I'm counting on you to protect them", Faust said and ENaruto starts crying.

"Yes, sir!", ENaruto says crying.

TIME SKIP

Faust is walking away from the Royal City.

EJellal, ENaruto, EErza, ESugar Boy, ECoco, EHughes and EByro are watching him leave.

EJellal sticks his hand in the air like when everyone did when Laxus was leaving.

Faust stops and looks up.

FAIRY TAIL INISHIE NO MAHOU PIANO END

BACK AT EARTHLAND

At Fairy Tail.

They arrive at Fairy tail.

Tobi got his mask fixed.

Lisanna enters the guild. Everyone isn't saying anything there just shocked.

Behind Lisanna are the others.

"S-Seriously?", Macao said.

"Y-You're alive?!", Wakaba said pointing to Lisanna.

Lisanna nods then is shocked.

"Lisanna!", some of the members yell trying to hug her. They were all whacked away by Elfman.

"Don't you date touch her with your filthy mitts!", Elfman yells.

"That's the same reaction I had...", Natsu said.

"Yeah!", Happy said.

"Oh, my...", Mira said.

"Thank goodness. The guild's just like it was before", Lucy said.

"I see. Looks like no one knows anything about the Anima", Gray says.

"Anyway, what's important is that everyone is safe", Erza said.

"This is messed up", Gajeel said.

"So, this is a wizard's guild...", Lily said.

"Lisanna!", Makarov says walking up to Lisanna, Mira and Elfman.

"Master!", Lisanna says.

"I believed... Everyone raised in this guild is a child of this guild. And what parent is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later. You too, Natsu...", Makarov said.

"Sure, gramps!", Natsu said.

"Anyway, you did great in coming home!", Makarov said smiling.

"Master... I am back home, aren't I? I'm back home, right?", Lisanna said with tears in her eyes.

"That's right. This will always be your home. Welcome home, Lisanna", Makarov says.

"Welcome home, Lisanna!", Everyone yells.

Lisanna is crying then jumps and hugs Makarov.

"I'm home!", Lisanna yells.

"Ack! The Master!", Lucy yelled.

"Lisanna, please calm down!", Wendy said.

"Cry all you'd like... Before the party that is", Makarov said with Lisanna rubbing her cheek against his while crying.

TIME SKIP

there's a banner saying Welcome Back Lisanna.

"Anyone wanting seconds-kina?", Kinana said.

"Kinana! I'd like one over here! Lets live it up together!", people say.

"The S-class exams are close", Naruto thinks.

"This guilds really the best!", Natsu yells.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells.

Naruto looks at Kinana.

"Something isn't right about her? Have I met her before?", Naruto thinks.

Happy goes up to Gildarts.

"Hey, Happy... Nice, work there", Gildarts said.

"Aye! So then, can you please pulverize the Dragon Slayers that are overly excited and running amok?", Happy said flying.

"Once the party's over", Gildarts said.

"T-That conversation's pretty dark!", Lucy said.

"I ain't waitin that long! Lets fight right now!", Natsu yells then Gildarts dies a karate chop on the head sending him to the floor and cracking it.

"Q-Quite a lovely guild...", Lily said.

"Everyone seems to get the same first impression", Carla said.

"That's what makes it fun!", Happy said.

"Yeah!", Tobi said.

"And everyone here has magic power inside their body? Incredible...", Lily said.

"That's right. These are Earthland wizards", Erza said walking up to Lily.

"Erza!", Lily said.

"Oh yeah...in Edolas, you worked with Erza, yes?", Carla said.

"And you're still together now", Happy said.

"But what's important isn't magic itself. It's the heart of the person who uses it. Isn't that right, Lily?", Erza said.

Lily smiles.

"Even if you are a different person, seeing a familiar face puts me slightly more as easy", Lily said.

"Okay, Salamander, Naruto, little girl! Lets have a fight between Lily, the blue car, the masked cat and the white cat!", Gajeel yells.

"Ahahahah. Sounds good to me", Gildarts said.

"Looks like you've for the eye of a big shot, there...", Lucy said to Wendy.

"Ummm", Wendy said.

"You'll be fine. Probably", Levy said.

"I've been waitin for you to ask!", Natsu says.

"We'll, I sure haven't", Happy said.

"Just so you know, my Lily is the strongest of the strong!", Gajeel said butting heads with Natsu.

"And Happy's the Cattiest of the cats, so there!", Natsu said.

"Um, I'd lose in an instant", Happy said.

"Lame... What's with giving up before even trying?", Carla said.

"S-She's expecting something from me?!", Happy said.

"Enough. I may not look like it now, but I was a Reginebt Commander in Edolas. Useless fighting leads only to injury", Lily said sticking his hand at Happy.

"True...", Happy said.

"You're quite mature", Erza said.

"Aren't they simply being childish? Anyway, lets all get along, Happy, Tobi, Carla...", Lily said.

"Lily!", Happy said happily.

"So? Why are the main people fighting?", Carla seeing them fight.

"Even Gray and Elfman are in the fray", Tobi said.

"Sometimes cutting loose isn't such a bad idea", Freed said.

"That's how it is!", Bixlow said.

"Let in the fray, Natsu!",Nab yelled.

"Everyone, calm down!", Wendy said.

"I knew it'd turn out like this", Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail's gotta be like this", a lisanna says.

"By the way, Natsu... How was the me over there?", Makarov said.

"The Edolas you, Gramps?", Natsu said.

"He was backwards, right? I'm curious...", Makarov said.

"Hmm, not sure... Hold it... I felt something like that... Somewhere... I get it!", Natsu yelled.

"What is it?", Makarov said.

"I think he might've been the King", Natsu said looking up.

Both Gildarts and Makarov look at each other.

"So what about me? How was the over there?", Gildarts said.

"Well... Your name never came up, Gildarts... He might've been a frog or a fish...", Natsu said.

"That's mean!", Gildarts yells.

"Natsu, what are you doing?", Gray yells.

"This ain't a time for a nap!", Gajeel yells both fighting.

"Be a man about it!", Elfman yell.

"To turn your back on a fight you stated yourself, what is the point of fight in the first...", Freec is cut off by Natsu punching him in the face with a fire fist.

TIME SKIP

Everyone is sleeping after the fight.

"I wonder how much everyone partied?", Lucy said and like at Elfman with his two sister.

Natsu accidentally punched Lucy with a fire fist sleeping. Iron fist of the fire dragon!", Natsu yells. Lucy goes flying out if the guild.

"You give up, Gray?", Natsu said.

WHERE LUCY IS

"Is that how it is?", Lucy says in the river.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Somewhere in a forest.  
Naruto sees a man drinking out of a pond then he gets surrounded by wolves.

"You can't come near me. Don't. I'm not your enemy", the man says sticking up his shaking arms. The wolves jump at him. Then all of the wolves fall down dead.

"Is it no use? Close to me... I'm sorry. It's not like I want to take anyone's life... The world rejects me... Natsu... I want to meet you soon...", the man says and everything around him is dieing.

Naruto wakes up.

"Who was that man... I want to help him", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

DURING EPISODE 97

Naruto is waiting with Tobi by his side.

"So it's finally time?", Tobi said.

"Yes, but I fear something may happen there so I want you to be ready at all times. The strange thing I've been feeling occurs more", Naruto said.

"What about the dreams?", Tobi said.

"I don't know who he is but I might meet him when we're at the island", Naruto said.

The curtains lift showing.

Naruto, Tobi, Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Makarov.

Makarov coughs.

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this Tera's SClass Wizard Advancement Exam!", Makarov says and everyone sheers.

"S Class Wizard Advancement Exam?!", Lucy said shocked.

"I'm all fired up!", Natsu says on fire.

"Everyone, quiet down!", Erza says.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet", Gildarts said.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenrou Island! It is holy ground for our guild", Makarov said.

"So, what kind of test is it?", Lucy said.

"It changes each year, actually", Max said.

"But its always something extremely hard", another said

"I mean, anyone who passes gets to be an S Class wizard, after all!", Alzack said.

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls... I have judged them all this past year... There will be right participants! Natsu Dragneel!", Makarov yells and Naruto smiles.

"All right!", Natsu said.

"Good for you, Natsu!", Happy said.

"Gray Fullbuster!", Makarov yelled.

"Finally, the time has come...", Gray said.

"Juvia Lockser!", Makarov yells.

"Huh? Juvia is participating?", Juvia said.

"Elfman!", Makarov yells.

"Those who are Men, should become S Class!", Elfman says.

"Good luck, Elf brother!", Lisanna says.

"Cana Alberona!", Makarov yells.

Cana looks down.

"Fried Justine!", Makarov yells.

"To follow in Laxus's footsteps...", Fried said.

"Levy McGarden!", Makarov yells.

"Finally, I...", Levy said.

"Levy's time has come!", Jet and Droy yell.

"Mest Gryder!", Makarov yells.

"Mest!", someone yells.

"He came close last year...", another said.

Alzack is sad.

"This year's no good, either?", Alzack says.

"There's always next year, right?", Bisca said.

"I see... So everyone was trying their best so they'd get chosen", Lucy said.

"Do your best, everyone!", Wendy yells.

Naruto looks at Cana and sees that she's sad. Naruto looks at Gildarts.

"Wonder when Cana will tell Gildarts that he's her dad?", Naruto thinks.

"This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!", Makarov says.

"Just one-kina?", Kinana says.

"Is the front runner Freid?", another said.

"Mest, obviously", someone said.

"Natsu and Gray are there, too!", another said.

"W-Why aren't I included? Even Juvia is, so...", Gajeel said.

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild. Doesn't seem like you're trusted", Lily said.

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but in not! I wanna explain but I can't!", Gajeel says.

"And there's also Naruto and Erza...", Lily said.

"You're not ready", Erza said.

"Yeah, still weak", Naruto also says.

"Damn you two!", Gajeel yells at them.

"Honestly... Such a fuss all the time", Carla says then stops and sees the future.

"What's the matter, Carla?", Wendy said looking at Carla.

"N-Nothing...", Carla said.

"What was that, just for a moment...", Carla says remembering the visions. Trees falling. Cana crying. Natsu afraid. Someone hand lying on the ground. Carla's eyes widen and sees a man in a robe the same man in Naruto's dreams. Carla sees his face. Carla is frozen not even moving.

"Who?", Carla thinks and both Naruto and Tobi are looking at her. Both look at each other.

TIME SKIP

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules", Makarov says.

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation", Mira said.

"Partner?", Lucy said.

"It's a contest between two-person teams", Max said.

"This exam tests your bonds with your friends", another said.

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose.  
One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: you cannot partner with S Class wizards", Erza said.

"In other words, you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, Naruto, or Gildarts", Lily said.

"Being with Naruto or Erza would make you far too powerful, after all", Wendy said.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenrou Island. But this time, Naruto and Erza will be blocking your progress", Makarov says shocking them.

"I'll also help out to get in your way!", Mira said shocking them more.

"D-Don't tell me... You can't become S Class without defeating Naruto, Erza and Mira?!", Lucy said.

"Well, I'm sure they'll hold back a little, but...", Max says.

"Now you see what I meant by "hard"?", another said.

"No complaining! All S Class wizards have gone through the same path...", Gildarts said.

"H-Hold on a second...", Elfman said.

"Don't tell me...", Happy said.

"You're gonna participate too, Gaildarts?!", Natsu says happily.

"Don't be happy about that!", Gray yells.

"The right selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!", Makarov says.

TIME SKIP

"So we're going to Tenrou Island huh, Erza", Naruto said to Erza. Both waking a walk outside. Its snowing.

"Yeah...", Erza said.

Naruto stops and looks up at the sky. then Naruto holds his necklace.

"What's wrong?", Erza said looking at Naruto.

"When we go to Tenrou Island everything is going to change", Naruto said.

"What makes you think that?", Erza said

"I just know", Naruto said.

Erza stops walking drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto turns.

"Erza, what wro-", Naruto is cut off by Erza kissing him. Naruto's eyes widen. Then he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Erza.

They separate.

"Wow!", both say.

The whole time Tobi is watching with a smile.

NEXT DAY

Naruto wakes up in his bed with a sleeping Erza. They just slept with each other. Erza is wearing a bra and panties and Naruto is just wearing boxers.

Naruto smiles and closes his eyes again.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 98 AT TENROU ISLAND

Naruto is watching all the matchs. He's watching with Lucy and Cana vs Bixlow and fried. Cana uses her cards and summoned alot of girls in swim suits.

"You have got to be kidding me", Naruto said.

Naruto watched the whole match.

Both guys are lying on the ground. Bixlow sits up.

"Are you really sure about this, Fried?", Bixlow said and Fried sat up.

"Yeah. If it were anybody else, I'd have gone all out. Bit I owed those two. I'd decides if west here on the  
"Battle" route, I'd throw the fight", Fried said.

"Although the idea that you'd have a weakness for woman was a bit over the top", Bixlow said.

"Right?", Fried said.

"Shoot. And I was excited about taking Laxu's spot.", Bixlow said.

"That's not the important thing. It's all about Fairy Tail. Besides, Laxus will come back some day, count on it", Fried said.

"Anyway, Lucy and Cana... Didn't figure we'd actually run into those two. Luck them, huh?", Bixlow said.

Naruto smiles. Naruto switches to another lacrima.

Naruto smiles when he sees Natsu standing in front of someone.

"Somebody's there!", Natsu said.

"Who could it be?", Happy said.

Natsu's eyes widen seeing Gildarts.

"Gildarts!", Natsu yells.

"Hello there, Natsu. You drew the short straw, huh?", Gildarts said.

"It's over...", Happy said.

Gildarts begins walking towards Natsu.

"You know, I just hate holding back...", Gildarts says and Natsu catches on fire.

"Natsu?!", Happy said.

"I'm all fired up!", Natsu says.

This match will be interesting", Naruto says with Obito nodding. But sadly I must fight. I can feel them both coming", Naruto says getting up and walking towards them with Obito.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is walking but stops and his eyes widen.

"This magic... It's Gildarts magic power. Natsu, what did you do?! Even if I used Dragon Force I'm still no match for him!", Naruto said but continues walking.

TIME SKIP

Naruto them felt it. A dark magic. Naruto begins running with Tobi.

WHERE THE MAN IN NARUTO'S DREAM IS

He's against the tree in the shade.

"I'm going to continue being rejected by the world again...", man said.

"Are you serious?", Naruto said against the tree right by the man.

The man eyes widen and turns to see Naruto. He stands up and back away.

"W-Who are you?", the man says.

"I've seen you in my dreams and I know who you are... Zeref", Naruto said.

"Please get away from me", Zeref says grabbing his head.

"I want to tell you something, you have to stop rejecting yourself", Naruto said shocking him.

Zeref looks up and sees Naruto leaving with Tobi.

Naruto is walking away.

"W-Who are you!", Zeref says.

"Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto yells.

"Obito!", Tobi yells.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Obito", Zeref said watching them leave. Zeref looks down.

TIME SKIP

Naruto's eyes widen seeing Gajeel lying on the ground two other guys knocked out with a Grimore Heart mark on them. The two members get up and look at Gajeel. Both smile.

"Lets take him out!", Kawazu said.

"Yeah!", Yomazu said but then both stop feeling a huge amount of magic energy. Both turn slowly to see a very pissed of Naruto.

"You two did this to Gajeel?!", Naruto said.

"Yeah! We-", Kawazu said before he was cut off. Both Kawazu and Yomazu were both punched in the stomach sending them both threw trees.

Naruto looks and sees Levy, Erza and Juvia coming.

"Gajeel!", Levy yells.

"Naruto? This is...", Erza says seeing Naruto.

"Gajeel?", Juvia said.

"There was a battle and Gajeel won. I just took those two down when they got back up", Naruto said.

Levy runs to Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Hang in there, Gajeel!", Levy yells to the downed Gajeel.

Gajeel opens his eyes and smiles.

"I told you I could handle 'em by myself...", Gajeel said.

"Gajeel...", Levy said with tears in her eyes.

"Ahahahahahahahah. It's over! The main force will be here any moment! Wizards far out of my league are coming!  
The Seven Kin of Purgatory! Ahahahah", Yomazu said.

"Seven Kin?", Juvia said.

"I'm halting the exam", Erza says with something appearing in her hand.

"All hands, deploy for battle!", Erza says and fires a flare in the sky.

"Condition red! Prepare to intercept!", Erza says.

Everyone sees the flare.

WHERE MAKAROV IS

"An enemy? On this island? That's not good", Makarov said.

WHERE LUCY AND CANA ARE

"What's that?", Lucy said. And just a few feet away are Gray and Loke hiding.

"A red signal...", Loke said.

"An enemy", Gray says.

WHERE ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN ARE

"What a bite the exam? Hey...", Elfman said.

"It's called off for now, with this", Evergreen said.

WHERE NATSU IS

"Is it that guy from before? That bastard!", Natsu says thinking of Zeref.

"I wonder... That's a signal that means an enemy is coming to attack. They're closing in now", Happy said.

"I don't know who or what they are, but they think they can pick a fight with us? I'll turn the tables on 'em!", Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said jumping in the air.

WHERE LUCY IS

"Why now? This is my final exam! Even through I wish to drop out of the guild... You've got to be kidding me! I'm continuing the exam!", Cana yells.

"Cana...", Lucy says.

"Calm down, Cana. Everyone feels the same way", Loke said with Gray behind him.

"Gray! Loke! Why are the two if you here?", Lucy said.

"We were foll...", Loke was stopped by gray covering his mouth.

"We just happened upon you! Anyway, who cares? An enemy is coming... This is no time for exams", Gray said.

"Lets head to the emergency gathering area. We don't have enough information now", Loke said.

"What's going to happen? Seriously...", Lucy said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Erza is witching out of the bathing suit in her regular armor.

"Erza, what should we do now?", Juvia said.

"For now, lets search for Mest and Wendy. It's possible they're lost and don't know where the camp is", Erza said and they see Levy carrying Gajeel.

"I'll take Gajeel to the camp", Levy said.

"Right, handle that", Erza said.

"A shrimp like you shouldn't push herself", Gajeel said.

"You sure talk big for a gut who can't stand up", Levy said.

"Man, this is messed up", Gajeel said.

"Now then, lets hear what you're after", Erza said.

"You think I'd talk to the likes of you?", Yomazu said.

Erza gets angry then Naruto hits him in the head hard.

"It's Zeref... The legendary Black Wizard Zeref!", Yomazu said shocking the three.

"Zeref is here on this island!", Yomazu said.

"Impossible!", Erza said.

"Zeref lived hundreds of years ago...", Juvia said.

"400 years, yes", Yomazu said.

"I don't believe it! There's no way he's alive! After all, Jellal...", Erza said.

"He's alive! He's been alive these past 400 years! But Master Hades says that he's currently "sleeping", Yomazu said.

"I can't believe what you're saying", Juvia said.

"When Zeref awakens, this world will be bathed in pure darkness!", Yomazu said.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is Fairy Tail holy ground! You're telling me you plan to run rampant on this divinely protected Fairy island?!", Erza said.

"Master Hade's personal guard will be here soon. You'd do we'll not to underestimate the 7 Kin of Purgatory! The Wizard of time, Ultear! RustyRose! Our boss, Caprico-sama! Kain Hikaru! Zancrow! Meldy! And the final one is already on this island... Ahahahahah!", Yomazu said.

"Say what?", Erza said.

"Ive met Zeref. he's on the island", Naruto said shocking the three.

"What?!", Erza and Yomazu say.

"And I already know he's on the island. I felt his presence", Naruto says then knocks out Yomazu.

"We must hurry! And find the others", Naruto yells.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

There running down a hill. Naruto, Erza and Juvia.

"Zeref alive, and on this island?", Erza said.

"And to think that Master Hades of Grimoire Heart and his personal guard are coming here...", Juvia said.

"He called them the Seven Kin of Purgatory, if I recall", Erza said.

"And he says that one of them was already here on this island", Juvia said.

"This is not a good situation. At any rate, we must hurry! We'll search for Wendy and Mest, then return to the camp! Naruto his did you know he was on the island?", Erza said.

"I put up four barriers around the island. If someone passes it whose not from fairy tail it activates alerting me", Naruto said.

"Where's Obito?", Erza said.

"He's spying on the enemy, watching there fights and seeing what there magic is", Naruto said smiling but stops and thinks about something.

"What's wrong Naruto?", Erza said.

"It's about what the other effect of the barrier is. I has help creating it with Makarov a few weeks ago. The thing, I felt someone else enter before the enemy. The first person entered with the others when they were doing the S-Class exam, if I'm right its Mest. Mest isn't telling us something, I don't think he's even from the guild", Naruto said surprising the two.

"I know one thing there will be serious magic council bashing after this!", Naruto says angrily.

WHERE WENDY IS

Lily whose full grown has his fist hit against the rock and right next to Mest's head. Mest is standing right in front of the rock.

"Hey! What are the two of you doing all of a sudden?", Wendy says.

"You, stay quiet!", Carla yelled.

"Who exactly are you?", Lily said.

"W-What are you talking about?", Mest said.

"I suspect you're a wizard whose magic can manipulate people's memories. You case a spell on the members of the guild, making them think you were a member. When you think about Mystogan, everything seems completely out of place. I can't think of anyone else you have any connection to. And furthermore, to not know the meaning of the guild's signal flare... You're not going to talk your way out if this", Lily said.

Mest disappears surprising Lily.

"He disappeared!", Carla says.

"No, it's teleportation magic! No!", Lily thinks.

Mest appears in front of Wendy.

"Mest?", Wendy thinks.

Mest grabs Wendy. Lily is running towards them slow motion.

"Wendy!", Carla yells.

"Watch out!", Mest yells. There's an explosion. Mest jumps out of the dust and teleports. Lily is holding Carla and is flying.

"An attack?!", Lily thinks and looks and sees Mest reappear. Lily glue down to them.

"What's happening?", Lily said and Mest grabs Wendy to dodge another attack.

"He...protected Wendy?", Carla thinks.

"Who are you? Show yourself!", Mest yells. There looking at a tree at the cliff. Them suddenly a head sticks out of the tree.

"You did well seeing through me...", the man said.

"There's a person coming from the tree!", Carla said.

"Who in the world are you?", Lily yells.

The head sticks out more.

"My name is Azuma. I am one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory", Azuma says.

"Grimoire Heart?", Wendy said.

"A Dark Guild", Carla said.

"So the signal flare before was to warn of incoming enemy attack?", Mest says.

Azuma stick out more from the tree only his legs are still in.

"Lets just say you've realized far too late", Azuma said.

"What...in blazes is happening?!", Lily yells.

"I thought if I snuck into Fairy Tail's holy ground I would find a skeleton or two in their closet... But the Black Wizard Zeref and Grimoire Heart's Lady Luck is with me for sure...", Mest said.

"Zeref?", Wendy said.

"Who are you?", Carla says.

"You haven't realized yet? I'm from the Magic Council! I infiltrated Fairy Tail to find dirty secrets to destroy you with...", Mest said smiling.

"Magic Council?", Carla said.

"But that's...", Wendy said.

"Well, well...", Azuma said.

"But, that's come to an end. With the impossible to find Grimoire Heart coming here... Ahahahah. If I finish you off here, that promotion will be more than a dream! It looks like I was right to station warships of the Magic Council's Enforcement and Detention Corps nearby just in case. We'll round you all up! I'll crush all you devil hearts!", Mest says with warships behind Azuma.

"Warships? Are you talking about those?", Azuma says and all the warships explode.

Mest mouth is wide open in shock.

"What did he do?", Wendy said.

"The ships...", Mest said.

"Impossible!", Lily says.

Azuma finally gets out of the tree and stands.

"Then, let us start again. Is it acceptable for me to begin my job now, Mr. Offical?", Azuma says.

"Everyone, stand back!", Lily says getting in front of them.

WHERE MAKAROV IS

Makarov is standing in front of Mavis's grave.

"A red signal flare... Signifying an incoming enemy attack... What have things come to? Mavis... Fairy Tail's founding master,  
Mavis Vermillion... I have led the enemy here to Fairy Tail's holy grounds... How far have I failed you? This is all my responsibility... I swear I will accept the punishment for this... So therefore...at least... Protect the young ones", Makarov said.

WHERE NATSU IS

"I heard like, a big explosion from over there", Natsu said.

"Yeah. Are the enemy here already?", Happy said flying right next to Natsu.

"Lets check it out", Natsu said following.

"Aye!", Happy said following.

BACK TO WENDY

"W-What did he do?", Wendy says.

"The ships all exploded in an instant!", Carla said.

"The Magic Council's warships... Like they were nothing at all...", Mest said.

Lily charges.

"Lily!", Wendy yells.

BLEVE

Azuma says with his hand stuck out firing a blast right I front of Lily. Lily survives it and punches Azuma. Azuma looks at Lily and small balls of light appear in front of lily and explode. Mest, Carla and Wendy fly back.

The smoke clears and shows Lily's still standing.

"If I only had a sword...", Lily said.

"Lily! I will support you!", Wendy says standing up.

"O swift winds that dashes through the heavens!", Wendy yells and a magic circle appears under Lily.

"Vernier!", Wendy yells.

"My body's gotten lighter!", Lily says with green magic surrounding his body.

"O strength of arm to cleave the heavens!", Wendy yells and her lift arm is up I the air. A magic circle appears above Wendy.

"Is this what they call Support Magic?", Lily says.

"Arms!", Wendy yells both arms sticked out and the circle in front of her.

"With this...", Lily thinks with wings appearing and flys towards Azuma.

Azuma sticks out his hand. Balls of light appear in front of lily. Lily dodges them.

"... I can dodge this explosion magic!", Lily thinks flying up.

"Mest! I have a plan. Please help me!", Wendy says.

Lily throws a kick and Azuma dodges.

W-What are you saying? I'm an Official of the Magic Council!", Mest says.

"That doesn't matter right now! I want to protect Fairy Tail! Please lend me your power!", Wendy said.

"I came here to destroy your guild so I could be promoted!", Mest says.

"I don't care about that! Because there's no way we'll be destroyed!", Wendy yell shocking Mest.

Lily is doing his best against Azuma.

"Lily! Fly higher!", Carla yells.

"Right!", Lily yells flying high.

"My explosions will reach you, no matter how far you run", Azuma says sticking his right arm out at Lily.

"Direct Line!", Mest yells appearing behind Azuma with Wendy.

"A point-blank...", Wendy thinks about to unleash her attack.

"Eliminating this guy first is the smart move", Mest thinks.

"Got you", Lily thinks smiling.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!", Wendy thinks about to fire.

"This is boring", Azuna says and sticks out both arms to his left and right.

There all shocked.

"Tower Burst!", Azuma says and a big beam of power erupted. Hitting everyone.

WHERE NATSU IS

Natsu sees the beam.

"What the heck was that?", Natsu says running towards it.

"A tower of flame? No one in the guild can use magic like that!", Happy says flying right next to Natsu.

"It's gotta be the enemy!", Natsu says.

WHERE WENDY IS

Azuma is standing but the smile hasn't cleared.

Mest, Lily, Wendy and Carla are lying on the ground. Lily turns back into his small form.

"I've hit my limit...", Lily thinks.

Both Wendy and Carla are knocked out.

"So this is the Seven Kin of Purgatory I've heard rumored of?", Mest thinks with his right eye closed and his left eye open.

"Is this guild just filled with cats and children, I wonder?", Azuma says.

"And there are six more of these guys... There's no way...for Fairy Tail to win!", Mest thinks.

"That was quite impressive. But you haven't shown you're true power", someone says behind Azuma. Azuma eyes widen and he looks behind to see a guy in an orange mask looking at him.

"Who are you?", Azuma says.

"You may call me Obito, I must go and report your abilities", Obito says.

"No you won't", Azuma says and fires his explosion magic at Obito and it explodes. The smoke clears with Obito unharmed surprising him.

"Bye!", Obito says and starts to swirl and disappear.

"Hmmmmm maybe not all of them are weak", Azuma says.

WHERE LUCY IS

Hey! Where's the meeting point again?", Lucy says running with the others.

"It's a portable base. You didn't hear?", Grsy said.

"Going through these ruins is a short cut", Loke says.

"Why are we doing this when we should be searching for a grave?", Lucy says.

"This is ridiculous! Why'd this have to happen now?!", Cana says.

"Cana...", Lucy said.

WHERE LEVY AND GAJEEL ARE

"Hang in there, Gajeel... We have to hurry back, or they're gojng to show up... Everyone's split up right now... We're in big trouble if they attack as we are now!", Levy said.

WHERE GRIMOIRE HEART IS

"Ultear, you're more into this than usual", Zancrow said.

"Of course. To me as well, this is war", The goat man says. Can't remember name.

"Let us go... To the Eden known as battle", RustyRose said.

"A-And me... Me, too, I'll...that...", Kain said twirling his fingers.

"Ul, look!", Meredy says.

Ultear glares at her.

"Don't call me Ul", Ultear said.

"I-I'm sorry...", Meredy says.

"Don't go being so nervous! So? That's wrong, Meldy?", Zancrow said.

"I can see it...", Metedy says and all of then look ahead.

"The Fairy's Island...", Meredy says.

"Huh?", Ultear says seeing Makarov grow.

"What's that?", Zancrow says them suddenly chains come around the ship. Do to Naruto's trap he left.

"What the?!", RustyRose said.

Hades eye is widen seeing Makarov.

"A giant?", someone said.

"You kiddin me?", another said.

"Big...", Meredy says.

"Makarov...", Hades says smiling.

"Begone! You may not pass any further!", Makarov says.

"Move now!", Hades says.

"We can't the chains aren't allowing us to move!", a member says says making Hades eye widen.

The chains around the ship won't allow it to move. Makarov throws a punch hitting the ship and the chains disappear.

"Large explosion in the right side! Someone shredded our reinforced armor like nothing! What is this?!", Some of the members says.

"Increase speed!", Hades says and they dodge a left punch from Makarov.

"Magic Beam Cannon, Jupiter...", Hades says and a cannon appears. The cannon charges and fires. Makarov is withstanding it. The beam stops. Makarov throws a left kick hitting the ship.

"Our ship! He's a monster! This is Makarov?", the weaker members say.

"Ultear!", Hades said.

"Yes, Master! Time Ark... Restore...", Ultear said with her left eye changing.

The ship is fixed.

"Caprico, take everyone to the island!", Hades said.

"And you, Master Hades?", Caprico said.

"I shall deal with Makarov", Hades said.

"As you wish", Caprico says and claps his hands and everyone disappears except hades. Caprico leaves the ship in a jet pack.

"It matters not where you run to!", Makarov says. And starts to creat fairy law.

"As is Fairy Tail tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgment upon you", Makarov says.

"The super magic which affects only those whom the caster views as enemies...", Hades said.

"One!", Makarov says.

"Fairy Law, it is?", Hades said.

"Two!", Makarov yells.

WHERE NATSU IS

What in the world happened? Wendy, get yourself together! Hey, Wendy!", Natsu said.

"Lily, Carla! Why are the two of you here? Hang in there...", Happy said.

"Damn it... Someone did this to them!", Natsu says and looks at Mest.

"Was it you? Come on, you bastard!", Natsu says holding Mest by his shirt.

"Natsu... He's a person from the Magic Council", Wendy says.

Natsu starts wiping the dirt off of him.

"Nice coat you have there... Wait... The enemy is the Magic Council?!", Natsu yells holding Happy.

"Ayiaah!", Happy yells.

"That's not it... The enemy is Grimoire Heart. A Dark Guild!", Carla says.

"Grimoire Heart?!", Natsu says.

"Atevt they one of the three corners of the Dark Guikd Baram Alliance?! What in the world is going on?", Happy said,

"I don't know, damn it!", Natsu says.

"I-I have to...", Liky said and they look up to see Caprico. He's dropping some orange balls. And inside them are the guild members. The balls disappear and they grow. Lucy dodges a sword.

"People are coming from the sky!", Loke said.

"The weather forecast didn't say anything about this...", Lucy said.

"The enemy...", Cana said.

"Hold up, give be a break here... Are those all humans?", Gray says.

AT THE CAMP

Grimore heart members are there. Mira and Lisanna are back to back.

WHERE LEVY IS

"They're already here...", Levy said hiding behind a bush and the Grimore heart members pass.

WHERE ELFMAN IS

"As a Man, I will not allow trespassers!", Elfman yells.

"What a pain... The both if you", Evergreen said. Both are surronded.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"These numbers are but hung to scoff at", Erza said.

"They're still coming from the sky", Juvia said.

"This take these guys out quick", Naruto said. They're surrounded.

WHERE NATSU IS

There surrounded.

WHERE AZUMA IS

"My, my... Here comes the noisy bunch", Azuma said.

The Kin of Pugatory are landing in different places.

Zancrow is falling from the sky laughing.

RustyRose is on the ground and pushes his glasses up.

"I present to you this Fairy sacrifice...", Rustyrose said.

Meredy lands on the ground.

"Mission start", Meredy says.

Kain hits the ground head first. Idiot.

Ultear is walking through the forest

"We can meet at last... Zeref... And also it wouldn't be to bad if I'd see you too Naruto", Ultear says blushing.

WHERE ZEREF IS

"Is this the start of another war?", Zeref said still at the same place.

BACK TO MAKAROV

"Three! That's it! Fairy Law!", Makarov says.

Hades is on top of his ship.

"Stop that", Hades says also creating a black version of Fairy Law shocking Makarov.

GRIMOIRE LAW.

Hades said.

"This magic is a deterrent. I will not cast it recklessly. But if you refuse to back down, then together we shall reach the ultimate of unfortunate ends", Hades said and Makarov canceled his fairy law.

"T-T-That's... It can't be...!", Makarov said.

"It has been a while, boy", Hades said.

"Master... Purehito...", Markarov said.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

DURING EPISODE 104

"Master... Purehito... Why? Why you?", Makarov said.

Hades sticks out his right hand and a dark magic circle appears. It fires a two chains hitting Makarov. Hades pulls and some how able to make him hit tenrou island. He keeps using it and Makarov is sent through the island. Makarov is at his normal height again.

Hades lands in front of him and Makarov gets his coat back.

"Why did you form a Dark Guild?", Makarov said.

"Are not both sides of the same coin, Makarov? This world is filled with things that cannot be measured as good or evil", Hades said.

"By good or evil, the spirit of Fairy Tail shall never waver", Makarov said.

"Hahaha! This boy has learned his way with words, he has!", Hades said.

"Enough with the "boy". You are no longer a mber of the guild", Makarov said making a fist.

"But I do not wish to fight you. Will you leave now, at once?", Makarov said.

"My heart aches as well, if only a smidgen...that it would be my hand which must crush Fairy Tail", Hades said.

"I will not let you harm the guild!", Makarov said glowing yellow.

"You dare defy me, boy?", Hades said glowing dark purple. Then both stop glowing.

"Sweep away darkness, rain of light!", Makarov yelled fireing multiple yellow magic blasts.

"How crude, Makarov!", Hades said and lifts his right hand in the air making a shield blocking the attack.

" devour the light, shadow of eternal darkness!", Hades said then the shield makes a ball and fires it at makarov who dodges.

" in that case...", Makarov said using another spell.

Hades waves two fingers and creates three magic circles. The smallest in front biggest in the back.

"The 28th form of Amaterasu's magic circle, in an instant?!", Makarov says shocked.

"You cannot beat me", Hades said and the circles become o e and get smaller. There's a light and a beam of magic heads towards the sky. Makarov is seen protecting himself with a yellow shield.

Hades sticks out his left hand creating another magic circle spell. He fires two chains. They hit Makarov. He begins pulling him and throwing him at trees.

"Magic dances to my will, freely, without restriction!", Hades said. Makarov tries to get up. Then He's surrounded by magic circles.

"W-What is this?", Makarov said and Hades smiles.

Grand Defense Magic Circle! Three Divine Pillars!", Makarov yells creating three pillars around hades magic circle.

"Amaterasu's 100th formation", Hades said and there's a giant dark purple ball that is seen when not on Tenrou island.

WHERE NATSU IS

Grimoire heart members are flying and hit the ground defeated.

"Did you hear that, Happy?", Natsu said.

"Yeah! Sounded like an explosion!", Happy said.

"They think they can go nuts in someone's backyard, huh?", Natsu said.

"There are so many of then... What in the world are they after?", Happy said.

"Who cares? Lets bust 'em up! All of you Grimey Warts!", Natsu yells.

"I-It's Grimore Heart...", Lily said.

"Don't go correcting ever little thing", Carla said.

"Mest mentioned Zeref before, so... Could Grimoire Hearr be after...", Wendy thinks.

WHERE ULTEAR IS

"Zeref...", Uktear says walking.

WHERE LUCY IS

"Stop messin with me! Wind Edge!", Cana yells hitting the enemy.

"Cana is really in a fighting mood...", Lome said.

"Not only did they break up the exam, they're trampling on our sacred ground! We ain't gonna let them off easy!", Gray firing another ice make attack at them.

Three grimoire heart members jump at Cana from behind. They were knocked away by Lucy's whip.

"Cana, control your anger!", Lucy says.

"S-Sorry... Thanks for that", Cana said. All four of them are back to back.

"Man, there's no end to 'em. It's just one right after another!", Gray said.

"But they aren't very tough", Loke said.

"All they have to their advantage is numbers", Lucy said.

"Crap... Either way, this isn't going to end well for us. If we continue fighting like this, we'll run out of magic power, not to mention stamina!", Cana said.

"Then I should summon Taurus or Sagittarius...", Lucy said.

"Wait, Lucy! You should conserve your magic power", Loke said.

"If you chumps wanna pick a fight with Fairy Tail, bring on someone a little tougher!", Gray said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto, Erza and Juvia continue fighting. All of them are back to back.

"Blazes! How are we to search for Wendy like this?", Erza said.

"Erza, Naruto, what in the world was that explosion before? Juvia sensed an incredible magic power...", Juvia said.

"I'm guessing that was the guild master of Grimoire Heart facing Makarov", Naruto said.

"Right now we must concentrate on the enemy in front of us", Erza said.

"Right", both Naruto and Juvia said.

"What is Gray-sama is also surrounded be the enemy? Juvia wants to g' to Gray-Sama's side soon!", Juvia said.

"I told you to concentrate!", Erza yells angrily.

"I'm sorry!", Juvia yells scared.

WHERE MIRA IS

"Dream Knock!", Mira yells making the enemy fall asleep.

"Take Over!", Lisanna yells switching to a cat like suit.

"Are you okay, Lisanna?", Mira said both back to back.

"Yeah... These guys are dropping down all over the island", Lisanna said.

"We're gonna defend this place to the last, until everyone shows up!", Mira said.

"Understood!", Lisanna says.

WHERE ELFMAN IS

"Man!", Elfman yells throwing one of the Griomore Heart members at the other hitting then all.

"Now, Evergreen!", Elfman yells and she takes off her glasses.

"I'm pretty sure... I told you not to order me around!", Evergreen says.

"What's this? I can't move! Don't looks into her eyes! We're...turning to stone...", the Grimoire heart members say then they turn to stone.

"Tact worked well, but that kind of dirty trick isn't a very Manly way to fight", Elfman said.

"Don't call it a dirty trick!", Evergreen says.

WHERE ZEREF IS

"The wars won't end. Nothing changes. Can people... Can society continue on living without persisting in this endless war? The pulse of battle on the island, growing stronger... Why can't it be stopped? Why?", Zeref thinks.

WHERE MAKAROV IS

hades is walking out of the dust and Makarov has his hands up in a protecting way.

"I see now I was right in having high hopes for you. And you supported the guild well for 48 years", Hades says walking towards Makarov. Makarov eyes widen and he grabs his chest where his heart is.

"Are you not feeling well, Makarov? We have both aged, yes... The point of congruence between two people who walked different paths... Is today the day in which the worlds continuum is completed?", Hades says face to face with Makarov.

"You were a fine master. You taught me peace. You led me down the right path. Whatever had happened to you?!", Markarov says.

Hades lifts his right hand and makes a fist. Makarov is sent to the ground creating a small creator around his body.

"Magic was once born from within darkness. The power was suppressed. It was feared. Eventually it became a part of daily life, and the time came even it was considered a part of culture. But, in my search fir the root of magic, as I came to Zeref, I saw it... That which is the essence of magic!", Hades says walking away.

"Sleep. Fairy Tail's story ends here", Hades says.

Makarov is laying I the ground back tog the sky. His right hand moves and he opens his eyes.

Hades looks back with wide eyes. Makarov jumps at Hades. Hades fires a blast I think went right through Makarov.

"It...isn't over", Makarov says falling on his back.

"Hear me...my successor", Makarov thinks.

WHERE LAXUS IS

Laxus is wearing a brown cloak and walking through the desert. He stops and turns.

"What is this disturbance in my heart?", Laxus said.

WHERE NATSU IS

Natsu is fighting the enemy.

"Over here, over here!", Happy says being chased by the Grimore heart members.

"That damn cat! Annoying little...", they says.

"You're gonna get me... Not Happy says and the members without knowing ran off a cliff trying to catch happy.

They try to fly which they can't and fall and land in the water.

Lily is big again and punching the Grimore heart members. Then he turns back into a small cat.

"Lily!", Wendy said.

"Come on, don't overdo it!", Carla said.

"Damn it! I don't even have enough magic power to support my battle form!", Lily said.

"There's nothing we can do. Wendy can't recover lost magic power", Carla said.

"So I have to wait for it to recover naturally? Even in such a desperate situation...", Lily said.

"Mest disappeared", Wendy said.

"Just ignore that guy", Carla said.

"Miss, you can't heal your wounds?", Lily said.

"Of course she can't", Carla said.

"Oh, so that's how it is", Lily said.

"Everyone, hide!", Happy said.

"B-But...", Wendy said.

"Leave these guys to me and Natsu!", Happy says.

"Understood. I hate to say this, but we're counting on you, Happy", Carla said.

"Carla...", Wendy says.

"It pains me, but we'd just hold everyone back as we are now", Lily said.

"I'm glad you understand! Everyone sit back and way a fish, cause this'll be a piece of steak!", Happy said and all three of them are sweat stoping.

"Steak can be pretty tough, you know", Liky said to Carla.

"Please don't encourage him... It'll wear on you ", Carla said.

Natsu punches away Grimore heart members.

"What, that all you got? Who's next? I'm super pissed cause some guy turned my precious scarf all black! I need to punch people more!", Natsu said.

"What? Why are you takin it out in us? What a cruel...", the members say.

"Then why dint I turn the rest if you to black ashes?!", a member says behind Natsu.

"Fire Barret!", he yells and fires a fire attack at Natsu.

"This is rhat ice been waiting for!", Natsu says and is hit by the attack.

"You did it! Eat that, jerk!", the members says

"The Fire Barret is hot enough to melt stone. No matter what kind of Fire Wizard you are, it won't be say for you to...", he cut off when he sees Natsu way the flames.

"Wha?!", the dumbass Grimoire Heart member says.

"What is he? He's eating the fire! I can't believe it!  
D-Don't tell me... He's the one I've heard about...", they say.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!", Natsu says.

"Dragon Slayer... Natsu the Salamander!", the one so used the fire on Natsu said.

WING SLASH OF TGE FIRE DRAGON!", Natsu yells hitting alot of them.

"He's crazy! W-What'll we do? Our maud power sent compete with this monster!", they say.

"Who're you callin a monster?", Natsu says scaring them.

"That's enough. I'm tellin you to quit it. Ahahahahahah", Zancrow says.

"Zancrow-sama!", one of them say.

"He ain't someone you guys can handle. Hehehehe, you all, go search for Zeref. I can handle him myself, no problem!", Zancrow says.

"Zeref?", Natsu said.

"As we feared... Grimoire Heart is after...", Wendy said.

"... Zeref?", Lily said.

"Things are getting complicated", Carla says.

"Then, Zancrow-sama, well just be..", one of them say.

"Thanks a bunch! That guys crazy strong", others say.

"He's that Salamander we've heard rumors about!", another says.

Zancrow stops smiling.

"Hold it, you! You just said "strong", didja? Yeah?", Zancrow says.

"Uh, um...", one of them said.

"Just a skip of the tongue...", another said.

"Sorry...", another said.

"There ain't no guild stronger than Grimoire Heart in this world, got it?", Zancrow says with black flames surrounding his body.

"Flames?", Natsu said.

"Our guild is the strongest guild!", Zancrow says on fire.

"What is that?", Carla said.

"Black flames...", Happy said.

"Grimoire Heart doesn't need weaklings!", Zancrow says and attack his own guild mates.

"What is he doing?", Lily says.

"Ahahahahahahahahahah!", Zamcrow laughs.

"Why, you... You... To your own comrades!", Natsu said.

"My comrades? I don't wanna hear some two-bit, weak little guild lecture me!", Zancrow says fruiting his black flames at Natsu.

"To hell with you! Flames ain't gonna work on me!", Natsu says.

"Natsu, don't! I have a bad feeling about those flames!", Wendy yells. Natsu is hit by the flames.

"I can't eat them! What's with these flames?", Natsu says.

"Get off your high horse, puny dragon hunter!", Zancrow says firing an even stronger attack at Natsu.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"It's flames that the Flame Dragon Slayer can't eat?!", Carla said.

The smoke clears.

"You gonna eat the flames if a god, even more powerful than a dragon's? Blasphemy!", Zancrow says the last word not making any sense.

"Flames of a god?", Natsu said.

"It's different than your magic, see. You're taking to a God Slayer!", Zancrow says.

"God Slayer?", Wendy said.

WHERE GRAY IS

"Damn it... This is really tiring", Gray said.

"But we've almost cleaned 'em out", Loke said.

"Right. Lets take down the rest all at once!", Cana said.

"R-Right... But these guys probably attacking everyone else, too...", Lucy says.

"What? Against these guys, everyone'll be fine", Gray said.

"Wait! I sense...", Loke says and someone claps and all the Grimore heart members surrounding them disappears.

"The enemy disappeared!", Gray said.

"Falling down from the sky, disappearing... These guys get around", Cana says.

"Be careful. Up there!", Loke says and they see the man.

"They cannot beat you. This is a waste if time. Your opponent will be meh", he says.

"A goat?!", Lucy says.

"A goat... I think", Cana said.

"What's wrong?", Gray said to Loke.

"It's... He's different than the grunts we've been fighting. Anyway, suck it up for round two!", Loke says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"We managed to skip away", Juvia said.

"Lets hurry forward", Erza said.

"Right!", Juvia said.

Naruto stops with Erza.

"Come on out, I know you're there?", Naruto said.

A girl with pink hair appears.

"Encounter enemy during mission. Eliminate immediately. Switch highest priority to extermination. Begin battle", Meredy says.

"A child?", Juvia said.

"Don't be fooled. I can sense a queer magic power", Erza says.

"Bye, you guys can take care of her", Naruto says leaving.

"N-Naruto! Where are you going?!", Erza said.

"Iyar conserves my magic for the real fight. I trust you two can beat her", Naruto said leaving.

WHERE ELFMAN IS

"What the hell is he?", Elfman said.

"Can't you tell? He's an enemy", Evergreen said.

"In the lonely forest, devils and fairies gave a fateful encounter...", Rustyrose said. No comment.

"Huh?", Evergreen said.

"Some king of spell?", Elfman said.

"Yes! This is our battle frontier!", Rustyrose said.

"What's with this guy?", Elfman said.

"Can't you tell? He's an idiot", Evergreen said.

WHERE MIRA IS

Both girls turn and look at a tree.

"Over there! Who are you?", Mira said.

"My, my... First we have children and cats, and now women?", Azuma says coming out of the tree.

"Lisanna, stabs back. This guys dangerous", Mira said.

"I can't fight too, damn it!", Lisanna said.

WHERE ULTEAR IS

"Zeref... Wait for me", Ultear says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"So we have a god slayer and some guy who can make explosions and hide in trees. Huh", Naruto said in a meditation like sage mode.

"So your going to build up all if your magic to stay in Dragon Force longer?", Obito said.

"Yeah... After I'm done I'm fighting. Lets see how Natsu's doing", Naruto said watching a lacrima.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 105

Both Natsu and Zancrows fists are on fire. Zancrow punches Natsu in the face sending him flying.

"You're wide open!", Zancrow said and Natsu lands in his feet.

"Is that all the power you need to hunt dragons? Cone at me seriously! You're a real pest", Zancrow says.

"And my body's gain ally gotten warmed up. The real fight starts now, damn it!", Natsu says smiling.

"Natsu...", Wendy said.

"Don't worry... No problem. He hates to lose", Happy said.

"Natsu's attacks aren't working. What is this guy?", Carla said.

"He said he was a God Slayer or something... Are there guys like this all around Earthland?", Liky said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to give you my name. I am one of Grimoire Heart's 7 King of Purgatory, Zancrow, the God Slayer", Zancrow said.

"Natsu, of Fairy tail. Dragon Slayer", Natsu said.

"Yeah, I know already! Your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!", Zancrow said.

"Wha?!", Natsu said.

"Baram Alliance? What's that?", Lily said.

"Aye! It's the most powerful organization of Dark Guilds!", Happy said.

"It's led by three guilds: Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros", Carla said.

"Natsu and the rest of the Allied Guilds destroyed Oracion Seis, but... I can't belive that the strongest one in the the alliance, Grimoire Heart, would come here...", Wendy said.

"Destroying Lullaby, getting in the way of Deliora's resurrection, and even sending the R system and Nirvana to their makers... Jellal, right? Master Zero, right? You beat those nobodies and think you're such hit stuff?", Zancrow said.

"Oh, yeah?", Natsu said.

"You widdle dwagon sawyer gots a big head!", Zancrow says making fun of Natsu. Both face to face.

"God Slayer my ass. So, you were taught by a god?", Natsu yells attacking again. Both hands on fire. Both kick and connect.

"If you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that I received this Lost Magic!", Zancrow said.

"What's that? Sounds like you got it from a human to me. Well, I was taught be a real dragon! Dragon Slayer Magic!", Natsu says on fire.

"Dragons... You mean those things? The fly-y spike-y ones? So it's like, this things cousin?", Zancrow says holding a Gecko.

"Igneel is not a gecko!", Natsu yells.

"That's right! Grandine isn't a gecko, either!", Wendy says.

"Hey, Wendy...", Carla says.

"You two, shut up. I'll finish this guy off real quick and get to you next. Hehehehe", Zancrow says on fire.

"His eyes say he's not joking!", Happy said scared.

"I won't let you fight Wendy!", Carla says.

Keep your eyes in the ball, buddy!", Natsu yells from above Zancrow and throwing a right flaming kick. Zancrow blocks it pushing Natsu back.

"Everyone, move away from here!", Natsu says and then is covered in flames.

"Bring on your finishing move!", Zancrow says.

"With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand...", Natsu says both hand on fire.

"If you burn down the west, and burn down the east... God's Breath!", Zancrow says creating a black ball of fire.

"Brilliant Flame...", Natsu says.

"Kagutsuchi...", Zancrow says.

"Of the Fire Dragon!", Natsu yells dieing his attack.

"Of the Flame God!", Zancrow yells firing his attack. Both attacks connect.

Lily, Carla and Happy are flying while holding Wendy.

"What I credible force!", Lily said.

"And the hear is so intense...", Carla said.

"The power of a dragon and god are colliding...", Wendy says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells.

"Hehehehehehe", Zancrow laughs and Natsu begins to be pushed back. The attack ends with Natsu flying back and Zancrow standing.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells.

"Oh, no!", Carla said.

"Natsu was pushed back!", Happy said.

"You cats are makin a damn racket!", Zancrow says firing his black flames at them but something happens. A swirl appears sucking the flames in and disappears.

"What th-", Zancrow is cut off by getting punched in the face by Obito.

"Why you!", Zanxrow yells and fires his attack which hits. But Obito walked out of it without a scratch.

"If you attack them again I will be your opponent. Understand", Obito says with his Mangekyo Sharingan glowing. Zancrow sees it and takes a step back.

"Right now he's your opponent", Obito says pointing to Natsu getting up. Obito disappears and reappears right by Wendy on the ground.

"Thanks Obito", Carla said.

"Yeah you saved us", Webdy says.

"Tobi is a good cat", Tobi says. All four of them get sweat drops.

"It's incredible he can withstand the power of a dragon wizard the same as Gajeel, just like that... Is this the power that Lost magic truly holds?", Lily thinks.

"You bastard... Roar of the... Fire Dragon!", Natsu yells fireing his breath attack.

"Did you know? It was the gods who gave men intelligence, who gave man fire. It wasn't people or dragons who have birth to fire. It was the gods", Zancrow says and the attack hits.

"Yeah!", Natsu says but stops and sees Zancrow eating his flames.

"This ain't happening...", Natsu says and Zancrow eats all the flames.

"My word...", Carla said.

"He ate Natsu's flames!", Wendy said.

"Your flames taste good! Rampaging flames thank consume everything in their path... But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god! This is the magic of Grimoire Heart! Bellow of the Flame God!", Zancrow says and fires his attack hitting Natsu.

"Crap!", Obito says and protects Wendy, Carla, Liky and Happy by trying to swirl up most if the attack.

There all falling off the cliff. Obito's mask is broken showing his right side of his face. His cloak his burned.

"Two little Dragon hunters have returned to dust. Heheheheh Hahahahahahahahaha", Zancrow says.

TIME SKIP

"God damn it... That bastard... Man, its been a while since I felt fire be hot. Where are we, anyway?", Natsu says with Obito next to him.

"This smells like...", Natsu says and they both run. They find a clearing and see Makarov on the ground.

"Gramps!", Natsu yells then stops.

"Whoa... No way... Gramps, you okay?", Natsu says running again with Obito. Natsu falls to the ground. Both are at Makarov's side and Makarov opens his eyes.

"Natsu, Tobi...? ", Makarov says.

"G-Gramps! Damn it, you're hurt really bad! Hold on, I'll take you to Wendy... Wait, maybe moving you would be dangerous. And where am I anyway, damn it?!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu...", Makarov says.

"I can't believe this! Who did this to you?", Natsu said.

"Listen well... This is a battle we will surely... Lose", Makarov says making Obito's eye widen and he turns back into a small cat.

"What are you talking about, Gramps? You ain't think in straight?!", Natsu yells.

"Who gave you two these wounds?", Makarov says.

"T-This ain't nothin! Next tine, I'm totally gonna win!", Natsu says.

"Please, Natsu, Obito... Take everyone...and escape!", Makarov says.

Natsu punches the ground.

"Don't say that. What about the S Class exam? You're Fairy Tail's Master, right Gramps? Don't say we can't win!", Natsu said.

"Sometimes...retreat...is the only option", Makarov says making Natsu's and Obito's eyes widen.

"I...", Natsu is stopped and sees Zancrow has arrived.

"Hehehehe! Got beat by Master Hades? Isn't that right, Makarov? Hehehehehe", Zancrow said.

"Master Hades?", Natsu said.

"Get away, Natsu, Obito... You're no match for him...", Makarov said.

"Even if in no match...", Natsu said.

Makarov sees Natsu's face.

"Fear?! Natsu, is afraid?", Makarov thinks.

"What's wrong, Dragon Slayer? Your entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat!", Zancrow says.

Natsu is shacking.

"This is...fear?", Natsu says.

"Natsu...", Makarov thinks.

"Hahahah! Yes! That's fear! When faced with absolute power, people have no choice but to stop and cower in fear!", Zancrow said.

"Enough! Please, escape...", Makarov says.

"Hehehehehe", Zancrow laughs.

Natsu body is covered by his flames.

"That's not it", Natsu says and makes a fist.

Naruto smiles watching Natsu from the lacrima.

"It's true this is fear. But it's a different fear then the one that Gildarts was talking about", Natsu says.

"Huh?", Zancrow says.

"This shaking is me being afraid... That the guy who did this to Gramps'll get wiped out by someone other than me! Master Hades... You will be defeated by my hands! I will never forgive you!", Natsu says.

"Now the real fight starts now", Naruto says.

"Beat Master Hades? Ehehehehe", Zancrow says on fire.

Both if them are head butting each other.

"That's so funny I'm not even laughing", Zancrow says.

Natsu punches Zancrow head down and gives him a uppercut. Zancrow flys back.

"I told you, that don't hurt!", Zancrow says and lands in his feet. He sees Natsu jump in the trees and heads for him. Natsu throws a kick and Zancrow blocks it.

"Black flames? He can also use fire magic?", Makarov says.

"There's a difference between the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!", Zancrow says punching Natsu away.

"God flames do not burn", Zancrow says and crests a flame scythe.

"They are wrath incarnate, destroying all before them!", Zancrow yells and slashes through big trees missing Natsu.  
Zancrow laughs.

Natsu is jumping on the trees that were sent flying. Natsu punches down on one sending it down. The tree is destroyed. Zancrow is in the sky with his fist in Natsu's stomach.

Zancrow lands and Natsu is falling.

"Gods flames love to devour wizards! Last Supper of the Flame God!", Zancrow yells and hits Natsu making him yell in pain.

"Once you're trapped between these flames, you're finished. The only thing that escapes is your ashes!", Zancrow says and Natsu is ib a ball of black flames. Reminds you of water prison but not water.

"Natsu!", Makarov says.

"We'll, I'm gonna eat it instead!", Natsu said.

"Don't even try. Dragons aren't strong enough to say the flame of a god!", Zancrow says. Natsu try's to eat the flames but then grabs his head.

" see what I said?", Zancrow says But is stopped by Makarov grabbing him with his hand bigger.

"Giant?", Zancrow said.

"Gramps!", Natsu said.

"No more... Just try hurting this boy any more in front of me! I will crush you down to the bone!", Makarov says and begins crushing Zancrow.

"You got enough strength left in ya?", Zancrow says then Makarov's hand catches on fire by Zancrows black flames.

"Come on, let go. Cause if tut don't its your arm that's gonna be gone", Zancrow says.

Makarov swueezes more.

"What's this? Y-You're squeezing stronger?", Zancrow said.

"I ain't letting go!", Makarov says.

"Stop it, Gramps!", Natsu yells inside the flames.

"Why you little...", Zancrow says.

"Please, let go, Gramps!", Natsu says.

"Don't underestimate the power...of family!", Makarov yells.

"Natsu behind releasing his flames inside the black fire.

"The dragon hunter, Makarov, or maybe me? I wonder which ones gonna kick the bucket first?", Zancrow says.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells and the flames disappear.

"Natsu's magic power...has vanished!", Makarov says.

"Ahahahahahah! And the dragon hunter bites the dust first!", Zancrow yells.

"You are so wrong Zancrow", Naruto says smiling.

Natsu is standing in the back flames with his mouth open. Then they hear a gulp surprising then.

Natsu begins to eat all the black flames.

"N-No way! How is he eating the flames of a god?", Zancrow says shocked.

"He emptied his magic power completely for a moment... And he created a new vessel which lets him eat flames he couldn't eat before!", Makarov thinks.

"I see... I guess there are some flames that take a little trick to eat", Natsu says.

"Trick? That battle plan is way more than a little trick... Emptying your magic power while in the middle of you enemy's?", Makarov thinks.

"You complete fool! Are you tryin to kill yourself?!", Makarov yells while throwing Zancrow in the air.

Natsu's left hand is black flames. Natsu right hand is his flames.

"I have no plan on dying. I ain't gonna let anyone die. We're all going home together. Home to Fairy Tail. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Join together the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!

BRILLIANT FLAME... Of the DRAGON GOD!

Natsu yells putting both flames together.

Zancrow is laughing while being hit by the attack.

"He did it. What a guy! Natsu!", Makarov thinks.

"Whoa", Obito said.

"All right!", Natsu yells.

"Good job, Natsu!", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 30

DURING EPISODE 106

"I-Impossible... some wannabe dragon hunter...beat me?", Zancrow said.

"Inside the enemy's magic power, he emptied our his own magic... And he created a new vessel which lets him eat flames he couldn't eat before! What manner of man is he...? I'll have to give him a good scolding for this later...", Makarov said.

"Gramps... Lets fight. I know there are times when you have to fall back. Gildarts taught me that. But this ain't one of those times. These bastards chose Fairy Tail as they're enemy's. so we have to make them realize... The power of our guild, with all its heart and soul! Lets fight...", Natsu says sticking his hand in the air.

"Gr-Gr...", Natsu says and falls to the ground.

"Natsu!", Makarov says.

"Don't worry he must be sleeping", Obito said.

"Where's Naruto?", Makarov said.

"He's gathering his magic and getting ready to stay in Dragon Force longer", Obito says.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 106

Wendy is trying to heal Natsu but can't.

"Ate you okay, Wendy?", Lily said.

"I'm fine. But ago won't my healing magic work on these two?", Wendy said.

"It looks like the Master's wounds are too deep. With these injuries, no matter how much Sky Magic you use...", Carla said.

"What about Natsu?", Happy says.

"There must be a reason why it doesn't work. There's only one thing I can think of", Tobi says.

I will use Tobi when he's small and Obito when he's tall.

"Natsu...Master...", Happy said.

Makarov opens his eyes.

"Wendy...", Makarov says.

"Master!", Wendy says.

"You found us...?", Makarov says.

"Yes!", Wendy says nodding.

"Don't worry...about me... Take care...of Natsu...", Makarov says.

"No! I promise! I promise that I'll do something! I promise that I'll help you both!", Wendy says.

"Natsu's...scarf... Can you put it back...to the way it was?", Makarov says.

"His scarf?", Webdy says looking at the black scarf.

"The malevolence that stains his scarf...is impeding Natsu's recovery...", Makarov says.

"I'll try!", Webdy says and begins.

"Why did Natsu's scarf become black in the first place?", Carla said.

"That creepy guy with the black hair I was telling you about did it", Happy said.

"Could that be... Zeref, the man Grimoire Heart is looking for?", Lily said.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 107

Natsu wakes up.

"Natsu!", Wendy said.

"Natsu!", Happy said.

"Gramps!", Natsu said.

"Over there", Lily says.

"He's still in a rough state", Carla said.

"H-Huh? My scarf?", Natsu says holding his scarf.

"Wendy fixed it for you! She also flipped your cloths back around", Happy said.

"Thanks, Wendy!", Natsu said

"I-It's nothing", Wendy said.

Natsu moves his head closer to Wendy seeing something.

"What's the matter?", Wendy said and Natsu's starts sniffing her making Tobi's eye twitch.

"Um...", Wendy said with a sweat drop.

"Don't go sniffing a lady, you pervert!", Carla yells.

"Yeah, Naruto is watching and if you try anything on Wendy he'll kick your ass!", Tobi yells.

"This smell!", Natsu says standing.

"Natsu, what smell?", Happy said.

"I remember now. Why was he here?", Natsu said.

"Who is he talking about?", Lily said.

"Wendy, do you know?", Carla said.

"I can't tell... Everyone's smell kind of blends together and I can't tell who is where", Wendy said.

"So, Natsu... Who did you smell?", Natsu said.

"That guy I met on Galuna Island", Natsu says and looks around.

"He's close!", Natsu yells running.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells.

"There he goes...", Happy said.

"Galuna Island? Who?", Wendy said.

"This and that and this and that...it was pretty tough fight", Happy said.

"Lost Magic?", Wendy said.

"That Zancrow fellow said something like that, too", Carla said.

"I'm impressed he remembers the smell. He's like a beast", Lily said.

"Well, that's Natsu for you", Carla said.

"It is?", Lily says.

"That it is", Tobi says.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 108

Naruto is watching the conversation Lucy and Cana ate having.

"Mavis's grave?", Lucy said.

"Right. You told me you'd figured out where it was, right? A lot happened and it kind of took a backseat, but I'm curious...", Cana said.

"Sure, okay. But it's about halfway guessing. First, I thought of a lotion different words associated with grave. Death, sleep, earth, stone, star, end... But nine of them were 6 letters long", a lucy said.

"Wait... What does being 6 letters have to do with anything?", Cana said.

"The time limit. He said we had to find it in 6 hours, right? It's a bit ham-fisted, but I found a word that's 6 letters for 6 hours and associated with a grave. Demise. It means to perish. It's related to a grave and also 6 letters. It includes the concept of time, too. Them the rest is just intuition, but Denise had a letter that doesn't fit with the others. Do you see it?", Lucy said.

"When you mention it...", Cans said.

"There's one letter that was used twice. E. Doesny that strike you as odd? You see, the paths we chose were lettered, right?", Lucy said.

"You mean the ones from the first test?", Cana said.

"Right! Route E! I bet its in...there...", Lucy says then falls down asleep. Cana's card is glowing green.

"Thank you, Lucy", Cana says and puts Lucy against a rock.

"I'm sorry", Cana said and runs off.

Unknown to Cana Naruto saw the whine thing on the lacrima. He's glaring dangerously at Cana for trying to continue the exam when it was stopped and betraying a teammate at a time like this.

"Cana!", Naruto says dangerously and crushes the lacrima in his hand.

"If you continue with this Cana I'll get you kicked out of the guild, even if your dad is Gildarts. You betrayed your own friend for the Rank of S-Class. You will not become an S-Class", Naruto said.

"Time is almost up then I can fight. Just a little longer", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 110

"Wendy!", Natsu yells with Lucy and happy behind. They just defeated Kain.

"Natsu! Lucy, too!", Wendy says.

"How's the Master doing?", Lucy said.

"I can't tell yet...", Carla said.

"His wounds are just to severe, I suppose. But it's strange... I dint sense they his life is in danger", Lily said.

"Maybe there's some secret to this so-called Sacred Ground...", Carla said then Mest appears with a lacrima.

"It's you!", Lily said.

"Where'd you rub off to, jerk?", Natsu said.

"He's Mest, from the Magic Council", Lucy said.

Mest walks towards them.

"My real name is Dranbalt", Dranbalt says.

"Dranbalt?", Wendy said standing.

"You don't need to worry, Wendy. I've come to rescue you! With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island. If you can figure out wheeee everyone is somehow...", Dranbalt said.

Natsu looks away.

"Gonna have to pass on that", Natsu says shocking Dranbalt.

"Why du we have to ask the Magic Council to save us, huh?", Carla said.

"This is a problem for outlet guild, and we're gonna deal with these guys ourselves", Lily said.

"That's not it! If headquarters finds out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the island!", Dranbalt says.

"They're gonna shoot Etherion again?!", Happy yells.

"Don't you guys ever learn?", Lucy said.

"Etherion? What's that?", Lily said.

"I've heard rumors... It's some destructive magic that's seriously powerful", Carla said.

"It struck while we were at the Tower of Heaven!", Happy said.

"I-I'm impressed you're alive...", Lily said.

"We'll, a lot happened. In not sure of the detailes, but if I recall, lacrima absorbed it all", Happy says.

"This guild faces crises wherever it goes, doesn't it?", Carla said.

"If they fire that on us now...", Wendy says.

"We can't be sure what will happen, can we?", Lucy said.

"Then we just have to finish things up first", Natsu said.

"Makarov's down! And Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left! There's no way you can win!", Dranbalt says.

"Hey, now... So that's why you're gonna blow up the while island?", Natsu said.

"This island is our guilds sacred ground! The grave of the founding master is here, too! I couldn't take you attacking this place...", Wendy said.

"I can't believe this! If you do that, you won't get away with it!", Lucy said.

"We're gonna protect the guild!", Happy says.

"Trying to threaten us? The Magic Council? You're just some wizard guild!", Dranbalt says.

"Now listen carefully, you! I don't give a crisp whether its Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council. Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is the enemy. I'll destroy them all!", Natsu says.

The clouds begin to get stormy.

"This air...I feel a storm coming", Wendy said.

"It's almost time. Naruto will soon join the fight", Tobi thinks and looks at the lacrima watching them all.

"If I'm right, he's been enraged", Tobi thinks.

It starts raining.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 111

Naruto's eyes open.

"It's time", Naruto says and stands up and begins walking.

WHERE NATSU IS STILL RAINING

Natsu is running carrying Makarov with Wendy, Lucy, Tobi and Happy.

"Dranbalt... Will he be okay?", Wendy said.

"Just leave that guy", Carla said.

"I'm worried about Cana as well. Where did we get separated?", Lucy says.

"I hope she's at the camp", Happy says.

They stops seeing someone.

"Someone's there", Natsu said. The man walks towards them.

"What is this magic power?!", Wendy says.

"Why is it raining so hard only near him?!", Carla said.

"My skin is all tingly...", Happy said.

"Who the hell are you?!", Natsu said.

"Can you fly? No, not yet", He says sticking out both hands. Therain stops poring on him and the rain stops in midair.

"Fall", he says. Natsu, Tobi, Carla, Happy and Wendy are forced to the ground. The ground under them is cracking and being destroyed.

"I can't move!", Carla yells.

"Gravity?!", Happy says.

They are forced deeper making a giant crater. All of them are on the ground.

"Look here. I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref... But there is one thing here that I want. Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?", Bluenote said.

EPISODE 112

"Damn you... What the hell are you after?", Natsu said.

"I asked you already. Where is Mavis's grave?", Bluenote said.

"W-We don't know, either!", Lucy yelled.

"The grave of the founding Master? It has something to so with the second test?", Wendy said.

"I see. I understand!", Happy yells.

"I'm sure it's something completely idiotic, but I suppose I'll ask anyway...", Carla said.

"You want to become an S class wizard, too! But we're not letting you into Fairy Tail!", Happy says making Tobi face palm.

"I know I shouldn't have asked...", Carla said.

Then a small magic circle appears above happy and snakes the gravity heavier sending him down.

"H-Happy!", Carla yells.

Bluenote has his left hand stocked out.

"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut. Was I asking you? I didn't give a crap about some exam or S class... Stop treating me like an idiot", Bluenote says.

"You're the one that's treating us like idiots!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy...", Wendy said.

"That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you...", Lucy says then she's lifted off the ground and slammed back into the ground hard.

"Lucy! Why, you...", Natsu says.

"The sparkle of fairies... Fairy Glitter! It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of your guild's 3 Grand Spells, yes?", Bluenote said.

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!", Natsu says and a magic circle appears over Natsu and sends him to the ground.

"Natsu!", everyone yells.

"I-In being crushed!", Natsu says.

"That sparkle is a merciless light that cannot stabs the presence of enemies", Bluenote said.

"We don't know!", Happy yells the. Was sent to the ground by the same thing.

"Happy, hand in there!", Carla said.

"I want that magic", Bluenote said.

"I am...the son of Igneel! I won't...be grounded...so easily!", Natsu says standing and runs at Bluenote.

"He's running!", Wendy says.

"Even in this gravity? Impressive!", Lucy said.

"It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis's grave... Will you tell me where it is?", Bluenote said and Natsu jumped in the air.

"He jumped!", Wendy said.

"This guy sure hates to lose, doesn't he?", Lucy said.

"Iron First of the...", Natsu is cut off by being sent back and hitting the ground.

"Not listening?", Bluenote said.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"Oh, no...", Wendy said.

"W-What is he?", Lucy says then Bluenote notices Makarov.

"Is that Makarov lying over there? Oh... I should just ask him", Bluenote said.

"Stop! Just try laying a hand on Gramps! You won't get away with...", Natsu is stopped being sent to the ground again. Then the others were sent to.

"Stay down and shut up, you brats. Or should u just crush you all right now? Huh?", Bluenote said.

"He's too strong!", Carla said.

"What'll we do? What'll we do?", Wendy says.

"Somebody... Somebody...!", Lucy thinks.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"I'm almost there", Naruto said walking.

Naruto looks at the lacrima. He's watching Cana.

Cana is at the grave and pulls out a card.

"Help, help, help!", The card says.

FLASH BACK

"What's this card?", Lucy said.

"It's a card to let me know if you're in trouble, Lucy. "If this card starts flashing during the exam, I'll come to rescue you no matter how far away I am", Cans says.

FLASH BACK END

Cana starts remembering the team work they did during the exam and when she betrayed her.

Cana falls to her knees.

"What the hell have I been doing?", Cana says and starts crying.

"No! It shouldn't have turned out like this! I never intended to betray my friends... It's too late for me...", Cana says and stands up facing the grave.

Cana starts walking towards the grave.

"I don't care if I can't become an S class wizard... I don't care if I can't tell my father how I feel... That's how much...I want to protect my friends!", Cana says and puts her hand through the hole in the grave stone with the glowing light.

Naruto smiles.

"I don't need anything else! Just as long as everyone else is safe! It doesn't matter if I'm no longer in the guild! Because no matter where I am, my heart will always be in the same place!", Cana yells and there's a bright light.

"So, please... Lend me the power to protect the guild", Cana says and her guild mark starts glowing gold.

"Because I... I...love this guild", Cana says and there's a bright light.

"In that case, you have nothing to fear. Mistakes are not shacked that halt one from stepping forward. Rather, they are that which sustain and grew one's heart", Mavis said.

"That voice...", Naruto said also hearing it.

"Now, go. I give you the Fairy Glitter", Mavis said.

Cana smiles.

"Understood", Cana says and starts running towards her friends.

Naruto crushes the lacrima while smiling.

"You chose well Mavis, very well. And Cana...I forgive you", Naruto said walking.

BACK TO NATSU

Bluenote walks and stops in front of Natsu and the others.

WHERE CANA IS

"This way? Wait for me, Lucy! I'm coming for you! One of Fairy Tail's 3 Gran Spells, Fairy Glitter... With this magic, I can defeat any enemy! I'm going to protect the guild! Is it you?!", Cama says finally there.

Bluenote looks behind himself and sees Cana.

"Cana!", Natsu yells.

"Cana!", Lucy yells.

"Cana!", Wendy yells.

"You're safe!", Carla said.

"Aye!", Happy says.

"Yeah!", Tobi says.

Cana jumps down.

"You ain't gonna hurt mr friends anymore!", Cana yells throwing cards at Bluenote.

Bluenote sticks his and our and blocks the cards.

"Fairy...", Cana yells shocking them all even Bluenote.

"Light?", Carla said.

"What's that magic?", Happy said.

"You're kidding me...", Blunote says she sends Cana whose in midair to the ground.

"That magic you have...", Bluenote said.

"Don't tell me... Fairy Glitter?", Carla said.

Cana stands up.

"Lucy... I'm sorry I left you behind. I don't have ant excuse for it. In really sorry. Just, believe me now. If I can hit him with this magic, I can beat him!", Cana says.

"Wow! Did you get it at the grave?", Lucy said.

"What?! S-She was at the grave? Don't tell me the exam...", Natsu said sadly.

"Lets put that aside for now. Help me to beat this guy, Natsu. Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power...", Cana said.

Bluenote sticks both his hands out at them. He makes all of them fly back.

"There is no one who can move under my power of gravity", Bluenote says making everyone hit the ground.

"I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me. Fairy Glitter. I will be taking the spell", Bluenote said.

"Only those in our guild can use this magic! You Wik t be able to use it!", Cana says.

"If you trace back the origins if magic, all magic first began with a single spell. Every type of magic originally came just from one", Bluenote said.

"Just one magic? I feel like I've heard that somewhere before...", Lucy thinks.

Bluenote holds Cans in the air.

"Those who get close enough to the depths of magic are able to use every type of magic", Bluenote says and begins crushing Cana.

"Cana!", Lucy yells.

"Move!", Natsu says trying to get up.

"Let me ask you, instead... Can a little girl like you actually use Fairy Glitter?", Bluenote said.

"Of course I can!", Cana says.

"It's an extremely difficult spell that gathers and concentrates sunlight and moonlight. There's no way someone like you could use it!", Bluenote says and continues to crush Cana.

"Done worry. I'll take good care of that magic for you", Bluenote says.

Natsu then sticks his head in the ground.

"Natsu", Wendy said.

"He's so stupidly powerful... But in this gravity even he...", Carla said.

"Wait, that's not it!", Happy says.

Roar of the... Fire Dragin!", Naruto yells and unleashes his magic in the ground making an eruption.

"He did it?", Lucy said.

"The fire clears to show Bluenote blocking the attack.

"Outta my way, trash!", Bluenote yells firing his spell at Natsu making him fly back with the others.

"Nice, Natsu!", Cana says standing up.

Go!", Natsu yells flying.

"I can use this magic...", Cana says and sticks her right hand in the air.

"Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairies...", Cana yells and the mark glows bright.

"...because I'm a Fairy Taik wizard!", Caba says and light surrounds her heading to the sky. The clouds begin to light up.

"Impossible! That's...", Bluenote said.

"The sky is shining...", Wendy says.

"No, it's from the other side... The starts themselves are shining!", Lucy says.

"Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil!", Cans yells and a giant yellow glowing circle with the middle missing appears in the sky.

Fairy Glitter!

Cana yells aiming her hand at Bluenote. The circle comes down on Bluenote. It shrinks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Cana yells.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Bluenote yells.

"What incredible light!", Lucy said.

"That's one of the guild's 3 Grand Spells!", Wendy says.

"Disappear!", Cana yells then Bluenote glows yellow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Bluenote yells and goes on one knee and puts his left hand on the ground.

"Fall!", Bluenote yells and all the light focuses in him. Cana's eyes widen. Everyone is shocked.

There all thrown back. So is Cana. Bluenote broke through or.

"You call that Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh", Bluenote says standing again and it starts to rain again.

"It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this of the result", Bluenote said.

"No...", Cana thinks and Bluenote walks towards her.

"Did you know? I can still take that magic even after I kill you", Bluenote says stoping in front of Cana.

"I didn't have enough power...", Cana thinks.

Natsu and the others are forced to the ground by Bluenotes gravity magic.

"Cana!", Natsu yells on the ground and sticking out his right hand towards her.

"Don't!", Lucy yells.

"Please!", Wendy yells.

"I wasn't able to fly today, again. You will fall down to hell", Bluenote says sticking out his left hand towards Cana.

But then two people appear in front of Cana. One sticking out his right hand the other sticking out his left at Bluenote. Bluenote flys back.

Everyone is shocked.

Bluenote lands on his feet but is still going back. He stops and his head is down. He looks up.

Cana begins crying.

"Sorry we're late", Naruto says standing right next to Gildarts. Both pissed off.

"Naruto! Gildarts!", Natsu yells.

Lucy and Wendy smile.

Happy is jumping around happily.

"No way...", Carla said.

"It's Naruto and Gildarts!", Happy yells.

"Naruto, F-Father...", Cana thinks.

Naruto sticks out his hand in front of Gildarts drawing their attention.

"He's mine... I have seen my friends hurt. But I will not see then killed!", Naruto yells. He starts taking off his coat and throws it to the side. He's wearing a red t-shirt with a black guild mark at the back of his shirt. They see scales on Naruto's face and arms. Naruto is in Dragon Force. He's not holding back.

"He's finally finished", Tobi thinks.

"You will pay for harming my friends", Naruto says dangerously.

NEXT CHAPTER  
NARUTO VS BLUENOTE

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 31

EPISODE 113

"Naruto, Gildarts!", Natsu says.

"Get away from this place", Gildarts said.

"What?!", Natsu said.

Naruto body is surrounded by magic and Bluenotes body is surrounded by dark magic.

"I've never seen Naruto this angry", Happy said.

"The tension in the air is incredible!", Carla said.

"Go!", Gildarts yells. Naruto and Bluenote stop glowing and Naruto charges.

Bluenote sticks out his left hand and the ground under Naruto goes in the air upside down. Bluenote is planning on crushing Naruto.

"The ground's...", Lucy said.

"...turned upside down!", Natsu yelled.

TITANIUM DRAGON STRONG FIST!

Naruto yelled and punched the rock under his feet destroying it. Naruto's hand turns back to normal and he falls towards Bluenotes direction.

Bluenote jumps up towards Naruto. Both throw right fists and they connect. Natsu, happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Cana fly back from the force of the two fists connecting. Natsu hits a rock face first. Natsu, happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Cana are all on the ground.

"Incredible...", Wendy said.

"How much magic power do the both of them have?!", Lucy said.

"Naruto has been charging up in this battle! He's in dragon force!", Tobi says.

"Thank you, Carla...", Happy says with a rock in his face.

"Huh? I didn't exactly cover for you", Carla said.

Bluenote removes his jacket.

"I was pushed back? Me?!", Bluenote said.

"It won't come off!", Happy says with Tobi and Carla trying to remove the rock.

"Sheesh!", Carla said.

"Happy this is not the time!", Tobi says.

"I think maybe we should get away from here, like he said", Wendy said.

"Y-Yeah...", Lucy said turning to Wendy whose holding Makarov.

"But...", Lucy says turning to Cana.

"Lets go. We would just get in Naruto and Gildart's way here", Cana said.

"This guy...", Bluenote said.

"So strong I wanna see this fight!", Narsu yells standing still while Lucy is trying to pull him.

"We're leaving, Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Be careful, Naruto, Father", Cana thinks.

"Cana, hurry up!", Happy yells and they begin leaving.

"It was a very important exam... It meant much more to the kids than the adults knew. The determination of those kids to step out into tomorrow... You trampled all over it!", Gildarts said.

WHERE NATSU IS

"Argh! I wanna see how the fight ends up!", Natsu yells carrying Makarov.

"Right now, joining up with everyone else comes first!", Lucy says.

"Yeah...", Happy said flying.

"If we go to the camp, everyone might be there. We've got to regroup and prepare, or else...", Carla said flying.

"And Mest... I mean, Dranbalt will surely help us!", Wendy said.

"That guy?", Carla said.

"Cana, are you okay?", Lucy said next to Cana seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, thank you", Cana said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM DRAGON!

Naruto yells firing his breath attack at Bluenote. Bluenote kids both hands making the roar miss him.

Fall!", Bluenote says putting gravity on Naruto. But he's standing. Bluenote puts more gravity on Naruto making him bend a little. Naruto then charges again surprising Bluenote. Bluenote uses Gravity Push making Naruto slow down.

"You think that will stop me!", Naruto yells and starts running faster. Both pull back there fists and they connect. They begin close combat. Both punch each other in the face withstanding there own attacks. Both pull back there fists. Bluenote punches Naruto in the face.

Bastard...", Naruto said.

"Now, this guy can fly!", Bluenote says and both head it and make a crater. Bluenote is smiling.

"Will you shut up!", Naruto says punching Bluenote in the face. Both kick and they connect.

TITANIUM DRAGON STRONG FIST!

Naruto yells about to punch Bluenote.

"Fall!", Bluenote says making Naruto bend. Then he uses Gravity Push to make Naruto move back.

"Crap!", Naruto thinks finding it hard to attack Bluenote with the gravity pushing on him.

The Naruto smiles surprising Bluenote.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S CLUB!

Naruto yells aiming his hand at Bluenote. His hand fires hitting Bluenote in the stomach. It keeps going until it rams Bluenote in the ground.

Bluenote sticks out his hand lifting Naruto in the air. He begins to use the same move he used on Cana. Bluenote moves closer to Naruto.

"I guess you can't fly", Bluenote says and crushes Naruto more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Just kidding", Naruto says smiling surprising Bluenote and Gildarts.

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM DRAGON!

Naruto yells firing his breath at at full power. It engulfs Bluenote and sends him flying and he hits the ground hard.

"Sorry but I need to beat you fast, after that I'm heading for Hades. I might have to resort to that spell", Naruto said.

WHERE ERZA IS

"My magic is of the forest. Tree magic. The Lost Magic, Great Tree Ark", Azuma says and he moves his hands making several explosions.

"My explosions are caused by using the magic of the great land to compress tree roots. But the true power of this magic is to root into the ground and to control the magic power residing in the great land", Azuma says feet sinking in the ground.

"Control the magic of the land?!", Erza said.

"There was but one reason for me to arrive on this island before everyone else. It was do I could prepare to take control over this island's magic", Azuma says.

"What are you saying?", Erza said.

"It is not what I would have wished for, but I cannot disobey a direct order", Azuma says.

"W-What hand you done, you fiend?!", Erza yells.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto looks and sees the tree falling.

"What the Hell's happening!", Naruto yells. Then suddenly Naruto fell to one knee.

"What's happening? My magic", Naruto says.

"Damn it... I can't summon any power...", Gildarts said.

Then Bluenote kicks both Naruto and Gildarts in the face sending them to the ground.

"Crap! What's happening?", Naruto said.

Bluenote turns and looks at the tree.

"Damn you, old man... You have Azuma some strange orders, didn't you?", Bluenote said.

WHERE HADES IS

"Naruto and Gildarts. Makarov... You have two fine chess pieces in your possession. To think those two can stop Bluenote. Just one of them can. It did take quite some time, but HD r you taken control over the magic of Tenrou Island? With this, Fairy Tail has lost even its slightest chance of victory! Hahahahahahahahaha!", Hades says.

WHERE ERZA IS

Azuma is in a tree.

"Master Hades knows the power of this island well", Azuma said.

"What?", Erza said.

"The giant tree growing in its center, the Tenrou Tree... It provides divine protection to those with the Fairy Tail mark, and protects them from dying while on the island. It has a special ability to amplify magic power", Azuma said.

"So that's why the master has the exam on this island", Erza thinks and her eyes widen.

"And you destroyed the Tenrou Tree?!", Erza yells.

"Yes. That nullified the divine protection on your lives. And now, I am stealing away the magic power of ever Fairy Tail wizard", Azuma says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Damn it!", Naruto thinks and Bluenote uses Gravity Push send Naruto to a wall.

Bluenote then picks up Gildarts and punches him in the face sending him to the ground.

"Erza...", Naruto said.

WHERE ERZA IS

"That's insane! I don't believe you...", Erza says.

"It's already complete. Fairy Tail surely been wiped out. But...", Azuma says and gets out of the tree.

"Although I control the magic of the island, I have left you as you were. Now then, Titania... Your friends are at death's door around the island! You are he only one who can save them! Lets just see how great this power is that you have to protect your friends", Azuma says.

WHERE NATSU IS

"Damn it... What the hell is happening? P-Power... I can't gather any strength...", Natsu said on the ground.

"All the energy from my body is being drained suddenly... What in the world is happening?", Lucy said and sees Cana on the ground knocked out.

"Cana? Cana! Hey, answer me!", Lucy says then falls down.

"I'm...so weak... I can't keep...my eyes open...", Wendy says and fall down to the ground.

"This is strange... Even through I secretly are some fish just a little while ago... I'm beat... I think in done...", Happy said with swirls in his eyes and falls down.

"Happy! Could...this be...? Our magic power?", Carla says and falls down.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Bluenote is currently beating the hell out of Naruto and Gildarts.

"Erza, win. I believe in you", Naruto thinks then was kicked in the stomach by Bluenote.

Bluenote then lifts Naruto up and starts to crush him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain. He's then thrown into a rock.

"Naruto!", Gildarts yells.

WHERE NATSU IS

"Can anyone move?", Lucy said.

"It's no use. I don't know why, but my magic power is draining out of me!", Carla said.

"I'm dizzy...", Happy said.

"Come on Naruto...", Tobi said.

"Does it have something to do with the tree on the center of the island falling?", Wendy said.

"What'll we do? Cana's completely lost consciousness", Lucy said.

"Can we still make it to the camp somehow?", Happy said.

"Things aren't good over here, either. Gramps's breathing has gotten weaker... Damn it... What's happening? Is everyone else safe?", Natsu said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently on the ground so is Gildarts.

Then they see a giant explosion.

"Erza... You can win", Naruto says.

WHERE ERZA IS

"Is this...the end?", Erza thinks. She's floating in some king of place can't describe it.

"Giving up?", someone says.

"Jellal...", Erza thinks.

"Erza", Natsu says appearing.

Erza's eyes widen.

Then Erza sees Naruto, Tobi, Cana, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy.

"Everyone?", Erza thinks.

Then she sees Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Lily.

"I see... So, that's how it is...", Erza thinks.

Gaildarts, Fried, Bixlow appear.

"I apologize. I'd forgitten one crucial thing...", Erza thinks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Erza yells jumping out of the explosion with her sword raised.

Azuma is shocked.

"I am not protecting everyone!", Erza thinks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Erza yells.

"T-This is...", Azuma thinks.

"It is I...who is always...being protected!", Erza thinks with all her friends behind her sticking there hands out towards her.

Azuma makes the branches protect him.

The magic the looked like here friends went in front of Erza protecting her. She begins breaking through all the branches.

"Tenrou Islands magic power that I should have under control is protecting Erza? Trust... Bonds... Her true strength... It is not one, but many! What an amazing guild!", Azuma thinks and Erza is above him.

Azuma smiles.

"Excellent", Azuma says then is sliced by Erza. Azuma begins falling.

TIME SKIP WHERE NARUTO IS

Bluenote is currently stomping on Gildarts head.

"With even Naruto and Gildarts here losing there magic power... There not even a match for me...", Bluenote is stopped by Gildarts grabbing his foot. Surprising him.

"You got your power back?", Bluenote said.

"As a proctor of this exam, it ain't dignified for me take a beating like this. I gotta put on a good show in front of those kids!", Gildarts says flipping Bluenote over and standing up. Naruto then hits Bluenote making him crash into a rock wall. Naruto's back in Dragon Force.

"Hehehe. Good!", Bluenote says with his eyes glowing red.

"Good, Naruto, Gildarts! Lets have a fight where we can fly even higher! How about we fight seriously now?", Bluenote says creating a black ball sucking everything in.

Black Hole!

Bluenote yells creating a black hole.

"What the...", Gildarts said.

"An infinite gravity well that sucks in everything!", Bluenote yell.

"Why, you...", Naruto says.

"Fly! Fly!", Bluenote yells.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Gildarts use your other magic!", Naruto yells making Gildarts eyes widen then he smiles.

"Good thinking", Gildarts said.

Then the black hole looks like its going to be turned to pieces.

"Cracks? You broke my spell to pieces? Eh?", Bluenote said.

"How dare you hurt my previous friends!", Naruto yells and begins glowing yellow surprising Gildarts and Bluenote.

Naruto puts his hands together and begins to make a ball.

"Is that...", Bluenote said.

"Fairy Law?!", Gildarts said.

"No, I'm about to show you my strongest spell I've ever created", Naruto and the ball becomes brighter. Naruto then moves his hands apart making the ball lengthen. Looks like a spear now.

"What is that?", Bluenote said.

"This spell I created, only I can use it. This spell can pierce the darkness and destroy all the darkness the light hits", Naruto says surprising them.

"What spell is that?", Gildarts says.

"The Fourth Grand Spell, Fairy Spear", Naruto said shocking both of them.

WHERE ERZA IS

"What's that light?", Erza said seeing it.

WHERE HADES IS

"What is that light coming from, it may be on par with Fairy Law but something is different. Could it be even stronger?", Hades said seeing the light.

WHERE NATSU IS

"What's that light?", Natsu said.

"Fairy Spear... Naruto most powerful spell he ever created", Tobi says smiling. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy are all surprised.

WHERE NARUTO IS

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

"What is happening?!", Bluenote says.

"I'm ending this!", Naruto yells and throws the spear.

"That won't work", Bluenote said using his gravity push and makes it fly away.

"Are you sure!", Naruto yells and sticks up his hand the spear stops in mid air surprising them. Naruto throws his hand down making the spear go even fast.

"Fall!", Bluenote yells making it miss and makes it hit the ground almost hitting his feet.

"That was pathetic, it didn't hurt me at all. That didn't even pierce me", Bluenote says and then notices something. Naruto is smiling.

"I'm ending this now!", Naruto yells surprising them. The spear glows brighter.

"It's not supposed to pierce you, when it hits it's target... It explodes", Naruto says and the spear glows brighter.

"What the...", Bluenote said.

FAIRY SPEAR!

Naruto yells.

The spear explodes into a giant beam of light heading for the sky. The beam is expanding.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Fall!", Bluenote says then noticed its not working.

"What is this!", Bluenote yells and the beam of light he's in becomes brighter.

"Those who are my enemy can not use there magic in this spell. Your magic is useless", Naruto says and then puts both his hands up and makes the beam get smaller.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Bluenote yells being hit with more power.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE END

The attack finally ends. Naruto is walking towards Gildarts not in dragon force anymore.

"I'm not done yet!", Bluenote yells and the anime clears showing him badly injured.

"Fly!", Bluenote yells and throwing a punch but Gildarts catches it.

"If you wanna fly so bad, how about I send you flying?", Gildarts said.

"Do it", Naruto says smiling and putting his coat back on.

"Fight for what's right! The heavens!", Gildarts yells and punches Bluenote in the chin with his right hand. Bluenote goes flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Bluenote yells flying.

"Finally we beat him. He was so annoying. But he made me use up all my Dragon Force", Naruto said then starts running.

"I need to catch up with the others", Naruto says running.

TIME SKIO TO EPISODE 117 STILL RAINING.

Naruto is walking when he hears someone talking. He finds Meredy, Juvia, Zancrow and Zeref. Zancrow is holding Zeref and Meredy and Juvia are on the ground.

"Wait...Zeref is Ultear's future... My...future...", Meredy said.

"Naive fool! How long are you gonna keep saying that?", Zancrow said.

"Ultear promised me... If we went to the World of Great Magic, she'd turn my town back to normal!", Meredy said.

"Your town? Oh, yeah... Hikaru and I were back then, too. Ultear promised? Except that it was Ultear who destroyed the town herself!", Zancrow says shocking Meredy.

"You're...lying", Meredy said.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!", Zancrow laughs.

"Zancrow...", Naruto said setting up the Kunai.

"Acnologia", Zeref says.

"Huh?", Zancrow says looking at Zeref.

Zeref opens his eyes and there's a red dot in the middle.

"Shit!", Naruto yells and throws two Kunai at Zancrow's and by Juvia and Meredy

Zeref releases his death magic. But before it could kill Zancrow Naruto appears in a yellow flash and grabs Zancrow. He disappears and reappears by Meredy and Juvia and disappears again.

Naruto appears with all three people away from Zeref.

"W-What did you do?!", Zancrow yells.

"I saved you're life Zancrow. You still don't remember me?", Naruto said turning to Zancrow.

Zancrow fist catches on fire and he punches Naruto in the face but he doesn't even budge. He's glaring at Zancrow the while time.

"You saved us...", Meredy says.

"Naruto", Juvia said.

"Zancrow, I'm sorry...", Naruto says shocking Zancrow.

"What do you mean who are you?!", Zancrow yells then stops when Naruto puts his two fingers against Zancrows forehead like how Itachi did it to sasuke.

Zancrow's eye widen and falls to his knees tears coming down his eyes.

FLASH BACK

A kid Zancrow is walking at night by himself. His family dead. It's raining.

"I think he went this way!", a dark Mage said.

"Zancrow hides behind a building breathing hard afraid of them finding him.

"There you are!", a dark Mage said and 5 others joined him.

"Please, don't hurt me!", Zancrow yells covering his head and closing his eyes. Then he hears yelling and opens his eyes to see all 6 mages defeated. He sees a blond kid standing with his right fist made of titanium. It turns back.

Naruto walks over to the kid.

"P-Please, don't hurt me", Zancrow said crying more.

"Why would I hurt you?", Naruto said and Zancrow looks up. He's met with Naruto putting his two fingers against his forehead.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?", Naruto said.

"Z-Zancrow", Zancrow said and naruto put his right hand on Zancrow head and ruffles his hair and smiles.

"Nice to meet you Zancrow. Now we're friends", Naruto says.

"H-How?", Zancrow said not understanding.

"We know each others makes and I think of you as a new friend", Naruto says smiling.

"O-Ok, wait where are you going?!", Zancrow said.

"I'm leaving, do you want to come with?", Naruto said.

"Y-Yeah", Zancrow said.

They began traveling for three months together. Naruto always getting Zancrow out of danger.

TIME SKIP

"I want to become stronger... By myself", Zancrow said to Naruto.

"You sure?", Naruto said not wanting to part.

"Yeah, I hope we do meet again", Zancrow says going the other direction.

"Zancrow one more thing", Naruto said.

"Wha-", Zancrow said and is stopped by Naruto putting two fingers to his head.

"Get stronger, little brother", Naruto said and leavs.

Zancrow starts crying and leavs.

FLASH BACK END

"Naruto...", Zancrow said.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you...little brother", Naruto said sadly shocking Zancrow.

"I suggest you leave Grimoire Heart and disappear until they forget about you. And get a hair cut its to obvious", Naruto said starting to leave.

"Thank you big brother, it was never your fault... I'm sorry for what I've done. I just... I just wanted you to see how strong I was...", Zancrow said.

"Zancrow... Hurting people doesn't mean you're strong. Protecting people you care for is what makes you strong. Like how Erza beat Azuma", Naruto said.

"Erza beat Azuma?!", Zancrow said shocked.

"Yeah, wellI must catch up with the others, Juvia need any help", Naruto said.

"No you go. I'll be ok", Juvia said and Naruto leaves.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 117

Naruto is walking through the forest when he sees Erza.

"Erza!", Naruto yells and hugs her and lifts her in the air. Erza starts blushing.

Naruto puts her down and kisses her.

"I fiund Juvia but she said I should hurry and find you. We should hurry", Naruto said pulling Erza's arm to follow. They then find Gray.  
Gray starts falling down then both Naruto and Erza help him up. Gray's eyes widen.

"Naruto... Erza...", Gray said.

"You okay?", Erza said.

"Looks like I keep getting saved by other people", Gray said.

"I am no different", Erza said and looks up with Naruto. Gray looks up and sees Natsu and the others.

"Everyone!", Gray said.

"Gray!", Lucy says.

"Erza!", Wendy said.

"Same with me", Natsu said smiling.

Gray smiles.

"Hey! No one misses me", Naruto said.

"I miss you", Tobi said.

"You don't count", Naruto said making Tobi fake cry. Naruto's eye twitch.

"Sorry, just stop crying", Naruto said.

"Ok", Tobi said not crying anymore.

WHERE HADES IS

Hades is outside and standing at the edge of his ship.

"To think that the 7 Kin of Purgatory and Bluenote would be done in... Perhaps I should just admit it, and praise Makarov's troops. Honestly... Me, having to face these foot soldiers? The games played between demon and fairy are now over. Well, now... Shall I play with you a bit?", Hades said and Naruto and the others finally show up.

"The 3rd generation Fairy Tail! Come, if you dare, Makarov's brood!", Hades said and goes back in his ship.

"You come down here!", Natsu yells.

"He thinks he's all that!", Gray says.

"He's the one who hurt the Master!", Erza said.

"He won't be easy to beat", Naruto said.

"If we just teach that guy a lesson, then we can all leave the island safely, right?", Wendy said.

"Yup! We'll all get our if here!", Lucy said.

"Happy... I have a request for you guys", Natsu said.

"What is it?", Happy said.

"Search around the ship for the specs of its power, and destroy it", Natsu said and Naruto smilies impressed.

"It'd be a problem if it started to fly again... For you, Natsu", Happy said.

"Understood", Carla said.

"Leave that much to is",ily said.

"Now I can finally fight if we find the weaker members of Grimoire Heart", Tobi said.

"I'll cast Troai on you two just on case", Wendy says using her magic on them both.

"Lets get this party started! Here we go!", Gray says making stairs.

They all begin climbing it.

"We'll head out, too!", Happy says running with Lily, Carla and Tobi.

"Infiltrate from the ships bottom!", Lily says holding his ears. It's because he's afraid of lightening.

"He's a wizard on an even higher level than our Master! We're going to goo all-out from the start, at the same time!", Erza said all of them still running up the stairs.

"Right!", Wendy said.

"It's time to take this guy down!", Naruto says.

I'll give him every last bit of power I have!", Gray said.

"We don't have time to think about what comes afterwards!", Lucy says.

"I finat get to punch this guy! I'm fired up!", Natsu says and finally gets to the top with his right fist on fire.

"Hades! Taste the power of Fairy Tail!", Natsu yells firing his fire at hades.

Hades sticks out his left hand. I think the blast engulfed him or he just made it cover him?

"Fairy Tail's...power?", Hades says then gets punched by Naruto has his coat off and his body is covered by titanium so he won't feel the burn.

"Why you-", Hades stops and looks up.

"Black Wing: Moon Gleam!", Erza says and Naruto moves out of the way with titanium scales deactivated.

"Cold Excalibur!", Gray yells holding a giant ice sword and slashes. Hades I think blocked it or withstood it.

"Hate if the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!", Lucy yells.

Taurus appears and swings his axe at Hades and makes an explosion.

"Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed! Armor! Vernier!", Wendy says.

"Now you talking!", Naruto yells attacking hades with Erza and Gray. Erza swings but hades dodges and hades dodges again. Hades runs out of the smoke and Naruto appears behind him. Hades moves away inches from being hit.

"Annoying brats", Hades says firing his chain at Erza and then sending her at Gray.

Naruto grabbed the second chain while smiling. Hades looks up and sees Natsu.

WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells and hades I think is hit or dodged it. Hades fires a chain hiting The back of Natsu head and swings him. Erza cuts the chain shocking Hades.

"Forget about me!", Naruto yells still holding hades chain. Naruto starts swinging the chain around lifting hades in the air and spinning him. He sends him hitting the wall making an explosion.

"Natsu!", Gray yells making a big ice hammer.

"Got it!", Natsu yells and jumps on the end of the hammer.

Gray swings and Natsu is heading for hades fast.

ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!

Wendy yells firing her breath attack.

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM DRAGON!

Naruto yells also firing his breath attack.

"Scorpio!", Lucy yells holding a key and Scorpio appears and fires a sand attack. The wind and sand attack fuse together.

"A Unison Raid?!", Hades says shocked seeing it.

Natsu is in the attack and spinning while he's on fire.

SWORD EDGE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells hitting Hades and sending him into a wall. There's an explosion.

Natsu stands up.

"People says that their mistakes become experience", Hades says walking out of the dust like it was nothing.

"But a true mistake does not leave one with any experience. For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future left at all", Hades says.

"That's...", Wendy says.

"Not even a scratch?!", Lucy said.

"Whoa... We were going all out back there!", Gray said. There all shocked.

"The nature of his magic power...has changed?", Natsu said shocked.

"So you noticed it to, Natsu", Naruto said.

"Now then... I think that should be enough warm-up exercises", Hades says releasing his magic.

"T-This is his magic?!", Naruto thinks shocked feeling it.

"Brace yourself!", Erza said.

Hades looks at Wendy.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Hades yells.

Then Wendy disappears. Only her cloths remain.

"Wendy!", Naruto and Natsu yell.

"Destroyed without even a trace left? Pitiful. Maybe I will just erase the rest of you one at a time", Hades says.

"Wendy!", Lucy says.

"What the hell have you done?", Gray said.

"You've hit to be kidding me!", Natsu said.

"You... YOU!", Naruto yells and his eyes change. Hades looked into Naruto's eyes and he's shocked. He sees some kind of humanoid Dragon looking at him. Looks like Blitz Dragonoid from bakugan but its color is silver with red glowing eyes, the eyes look like Naruto's when he's in three tailes.

"What is he?", Hades thinks.

"Everyone, please calm down", someone said.

Shocking them.

Erza looks up.

"I am safe... She says", Horologium says.

"Horologium!", Lucy said.

"Thank goodness", Gray said.

"Wendy's okay", Naruto says and his eyes turn back to blue.

"Hmmmmmm anger triggers it", Hades thinks seeing Naruto's eyes change.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated", Horologium said.

"Um...", Lucy says thinking of all the times when she was hurt badly in Tenrou Island.

"I kind of remember being in a whole lot of danger myself...", Lucy said.

"The danger level was far greater this time. I am very sorry. Thank you very much, Horologium, she says", Horologium said.

Just as annoying roundabout as always...", Gray said.

"And wait, why are here clothes all that's left?", Natsu said looking at the cloths on the ground.

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected", Horologium said.

"Wait, then that means... Wendy, in there you're...", Gray yells.

"You've gotta be kidding me...", Naruto said.

"Kya!... She says. Now, please change into these", Horologium said.

"Anyway, we're in your debt. I give you our thanks", ErA said.

"I can only protect you this once. Everyone, please be very careful", Horologium said and disappeared.

"Thank you, Horologium!", Lucy says.

Webdy lands on the ground wearing new clothes.

"So this is Makarov's brood, eh? This will be fun after all...", Hades said.

"You know Gramps?", Natsu said.

"What? He didn't tell you? Ate there no records of me left in the guild's library, I wonder? I was once the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Purehito", Hades says shocking them.

"Liar!", Natsu yells.

"I was the one who chose Makarov as the 3rd guildmaster", Hades said.

"As if we'd believe that! Stop spouting such crap!", Natsu yells charging at Hades.

Hades creates and dark ball with his left finger. And unleashes a spell hitting Natsu.

"Natsu!", Lucy yells.

Hades then moves the ball and hits everyone else. Hades fires a chain attaching to Lucy's left arm. And attaches another to Erza left arm. Hades then ties both girls together. The chains explode. Natsu is running at Hades. Hades then fires a ball at Natsu's leg. He then fires more hitting Naruto, Gray and Wendy.

"Ahahahahahahahah! I dance with magic!", Hades says hitting everyone with the speeding bullets.

Everyone is on the ground except Hades.

"Do fairies have tails, or not? An eternal riddle... In other words, an eternal journey. As I recal, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild...", Hades says and begins waking towards them.

"But your journey will end soon", Hades says putting his foot on Natsu's head.

"Mavis's will was entrusted to me. And my will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild!", Hades says.

"What's wrong with changes?", Natsu said.

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!", Hades said.

"That's our Fairy Tail! We ain't a living corpse like you! We live out lives by putting everything on the line, bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then just stop right there!", Natsu said.

"Pipe down, little devil!", Hades says firing a blast hitting Natsu's left leg.

"Natsu!", Gray yells.

Hades behind shooting Natsu.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Makarov", Hades says and shoots Natsu more.

"Stop it!", Lucy yells.

Hades still continues shooting.

"It is Makarov's fault that you will die suffering!", Hades says.

"Just stop already!", Naruto yells.

"Stop!", Erza yells.

Wendy is crying.

"You... Revenge...for Gramps...", Natsu said trying to get up.

"Enough. Begone", Hades says charging up one last blast to kill Natsu.

"Don't!", Lucy yells.

Hades fires then suddenly a bolt of lightening hit the ship.

WHERE TOBI IS

"It hit!", Lily kills holding his ears and panicking along with Tobi and Happy.

"Calm down!", Carla yells.

WHERE NARUTO IS

The lightening appears in front of Hades and blocked the blast. There all shocked.

Laxus appears in front of Natsu.

"So this is the guy who hurt my old man? Natsu...", Lazus says.

"Laxus...", Natsu says smiling.

"Boy!", Hades says seeing a younger version of Makarov.

Laxus headbuts Hades.

SO WHAT SO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 32

EPISODE 118

"Laxus...", Gray said.

"Laxus has cone for us!", Lucy said.

"That person is the Master's grandson?", Wendy says.

Hades is still standing from the headbut.

"Brat. Related to Makarov, are we?", Hades said.

"Pitiful... Looks like this guy totally wiped the floor with all of ya", Laxus said making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Hey if I hadn't fought against one of Hades members I could fight at full power", Naruto says.

"Why are you here?", Erza said.

"Came to visit the founders grave. I used to be in Fairy Tail, if you remember", Laxus said making Erza smile.

"I came here to visit Mavis's grave. And looks what I found... The 2nd master's here, too. Since you're here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave, too!", Laxus says with lightening around his body.

"Humph. Honestly, now. Never thought the boy would have such a stuck-up grandkid", Hades says releasing his dark magic. Both stop releasing magic.

Laxus disappears by lightening and comes behind Hades. Hades looks behind to see Laxus. Laxus knees Hades then punches him with a left lightening fist. Hades moves back but then was punched to the ground by Laxus. Hades dodges the next punch.

"You move fairly well. And that magic power, too. To think the boy had someone other than Gildarts and Naruto at this level", Hades says both stacking face to face.

"The old man once told me that when facing a strong opponent: It sues by matter how strong the guy is. What's more important is standing up to him. Ain't that right, Natsu?", Laxus said.

"Laxus", Natsu said.

"Foolishness. Sounds like excuses of a weakling to me. You've had a chance to warm up, yes? Now come at me, youngster!", Hades said.

"This'll be fun", Laxus said cracking his knuckles.

WHERE TOBI IS

"We're not going to get anywhere searching all together. Lets split up and search", Carla said.

"Yes! Carla is exactly right!", Happy said.

"Split up... You mean alone?", Lily says.

"You scared?", Happy said making Tobi laugh.

"Absolutely not! We're splitting up!", Liky yells big again.

"Right... Sorry...", Happy said.

After some time searching they meet up again.

"I see... Came up empty?", Happy said.

"Ah, well. Let's all move further on", Carla said.

"R-Right...", Lily says and behind him in his pants is a door knob.

"Lily... Why is there a door knob in your pants", Tobi said.

"There isn't one", Lily said.

"Let me guess. You were turning a door knob and when you heard lightening you freaked out and broke the door knob", Tobi said.

"How did you know", Lily said.

"I heard somethibg break and screaming", Tobi said making Lily look down ashamed of himself.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Laxus fires a roar but Hades dodges and fires his Chain at Laxus.

Laxus dodges and chain hits a giant ball that I think was the map of the planet.

Hades begins pulling it making it hit the ground and roll at Laxus. Laxus turns and dodges.

"I have a bad feeling about this!", Lucy said and the giant ball is rolling towards her. The ball bounces and goes over her.

Laxus has a lightening punch ready to throw at Hades. Hades sticks out his left hand pushing Laxus back.

Hades moves his fingers and crests the spell that defeated Makarov, it's surrounding Laxus.

"This is an Amaterasu formation...!", Laxus said.

"Scatter and fall!", Hades yells opening his right hand and aiming it at Laxus.

"Crap!", Laxus yells and the spell activates making an explosion. Everyone flys back.

"Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs, and it is impossible for then to move at all. Even if you defend against it, your magic power will be wiped out", Hades says then suddenly a bold of lightening escapes the dust and goes behind Hades kicking him the the back.

"Whoa!", Gray said.

"Laxus... We're you this strong?", Erza thinks.

"That power was just from one leg. I've git another one. And both arms! I have my head, and my entire body. If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talkin two or three times stronger... Wanna try me?", Laxus said.

"Nice speech! Is this the confidence of youth? But youth is not what is needed to walk the path of magic!", Hades said and both jump at each other. Hades crests a dark ball in his right hand.

"Youth is...", Hades said.

"Nonsense!", Laxus yells throwing a fist at the ball.  
Both attacks connect. There's an explosion.

TIME SKIP

Laxus falls to one knee.

"Oh? What the matter? It's a little rio soon to be bending knee to me after the boasting you just did", Hades says.

"Laxus!", Natsu yells.

"Wait, don't tell me...", Erza said.

"He got hit by that magic earlier!", Lucy said.

"Damn it!", Naruto said.

"Hahahahaha. The world...sure is vast. To think there's be monsters like this in the world...", Laxus said and Hades glows dark releasing his magic.

"I've got a long way to go", Laxus said.

"What the hell are you saying?!", Natsu yells.

"Get it together, Laxus!", Gray yells.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow. But that ends now. You shall now disappear!", Hades says sticking out his right hand and creats a dark ball. A circle appears behind it and then fires a beam heading for Laxus.

"Stand up, Laxus!", Erza yells.

"Move Laxus!", Naruto yells.

"But I'm...", Laxus says and punched the ground with his right fist.

"...not a member if Fairy Tail any more", Laxus said.

"Dodge it!", Lucy yells.

"You can't let yourself be hit by that!", Wendy yells.

"Laxus!", Gray yells.

"It's okay to get pissed...when the old man got done in, right?", Laxus said.

"Hell yeah, it is!", Natsu yells.

Laxus smiles and the he sends all his lightening at Natsu.

"Laxus's lightning!", Natsu thinks flying back.

There a his be explosion. Everyone is flying back.

WHERE TOBI IS

Happy gets sent to the wall then Lily falls on him then Tobi then Carla.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Laxus is falling out of the dust his clothes ripped.

"Laxus!", Erza yells.

"My anger... Natsu", Laxus said and hits the ground.

Natsu starts to have electricity surround his body.

"Natsu?", Wendy said.

Natsu stands with electricity surrounding his body.

"Thanks for...the meal", Natsu said.

"Electrified?", Hades said.

"That's all of my magic power", Laxus said.

"What?", Gray said.

"He gave his magic power to Natsu?", Erza says.

"Wait, that means...", Natsu said.

"He ate lightning? I heard he hit sick from it the last time...", Lucy said.

"Impossible... No Dragon Slayer can eat another type of Dragon Slayer magic", Naruto said.

"Laxus... He took that blow without any magic power at all!", Gray thinks.

"That's just how much he wanted to give Natsu his magic power?", Wendy thinks.

"Why...to me...? I'm...weaker than Laxus...", Natsu said.

"It ain't about bein strong or weak. Who was it that foot hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild! 100 times over", Laxus says laying on the ground.

"Yeah", Natsu says then his body is surrounded by flames and lightning.

"A fusion of flame and lightning.  
The Thunder-Flame Dragon!", Wendy says.

"It's payback...times 100", Natsu said.

EPISODE 119

"He ate lightning?", Lucy said.

"The fusion of flame and lightning!", Gray said.

"The Thunder-Flame Dragon...", Wendy said.

"How is it...possible", Naruto said not believing this.

"It's the same as when he ate Etherion", Erza said remembering the tower of heaven when Natsu ate Etherion.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells then punches Hades in the face with a fire fist that sends him to the wall. Natsu then comes down with a flame kick. Natsu gets away. Hades is covered in flames then he disperses it. But then he his struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Hades yells in pain.

"After hitting him with flames, he followed with a lighting attack!", Gray said.

"Amazing!", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP

"You hurt our guild, damn you!", Natsu yells and punches Hades in the face with a lightning flame punch sending him to the ground.

Natsu then pulls back his left hand covered in flames and lightning and punches him sending him skidding through the floor.

"You... Disappear!", Natsu yells bringing down his attack. Hitting Hades.

Hades jumps up out of the explosion and fires a chain at Natsu. Getting both hands tied together.

"Haha! Now you can't use you hands!", Hades says.

Natsu then broke the chains shocking Hades.

Natsu then sucks in the flames.

ROAR OF THE THUNDER-FLAME DRAGON!", Natsu yells firing a giant lighting flame breath attack hitting Hades.

Everyone is thrown back by the power. Naruto and Erza are withstanding it.

The breath attack goes through the ship and everyone sees it.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

"What is...", Lisanba says feeling everything shake.

"Is that Natsu?", Bixlow says.

"Natsu... Stay alive", Freid says.

WHERE GILDARTS IS

Gildarts is lying in the ground and sees the breath attack. Gildarts smiles.

The attack finally ends.

Natsu is tired.

Gray, Wendy and Lucy are shocked by the display of power. Naruto and Erza are smiling. Lucy smiles. Hades is lying on the ground appears to be knocked out.

"We did...it...", Natsu says about to fall down in between the ship.

Lucy runs to Natsu.

"Natsy!", Lucy yells grabbing his hand.

"P-Phew... I'm really outta magic power now", Natsu said.

"With such overwhelming magic power, it looks like he consumed it just as quickly", Erza thinks.

"It's over now, right?", Gray said.

"Yes!", Wendy said.

WHERE TOBI IS

There crawling through a vent.

"Where in the world is the power source?", Happy said.

"With a ship this big, it should be powered by a huge lacrima", Carla said.

"And why are we crawling through this passage?", Lily said.

"I agree with Lily", Tobi said.

"Don't ask me, ask Happy", Carla says.

"Just a hunch", Happy says.

"A hunch?!", Lily and Tobi yell.

Hally stops and looks down from the air vent surprised. They bump into each other.

"Hey! Don't just stop all of a sudden", Carla said.

"Lily", Happy said.

"What?", Lily says.

"You just bumped, didn't you?", Happy said.

"Huh?", Lily said.

"If Carla bumped my butt, then that means you bumped...", Happy says.

"Like I could help! It's your fault for stopping so suddenly!", Lily yells.

"It was your fault Happy, don't go pointing fingers!", Tobi yells.

"You just bumped into Carla's butt with a "pomf"... Lily, isn't that so?!", Happy says.

"Are you actually complaining about that?! Is this really the time?!", Lily yells.

"It's very important to me!", Happy yelled back.

"When we get back, we're having a duel!", Happy says.

"Hey! What about me!", Tobi yells.

"Stop this! Happy, more importantly... What caught your attention?", Carla said.

"Oh, right. What is this?", Happy says and they all look.

"What is that?!", Tobibsays shocked.

"It's alive?", Happy said.

BACK TO NARUTO

Hades eye opens.

"Such impressive youths...", Hades says shocking them all.

"Makarov, you bastard... You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers", Hades says sitting up.

"That's...", Websy says shocked to the core.

"How many decades had it been since someone has beaten me like this?", Hades says then a jacket appears on him. The dust clears.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Gray said.

"It will be a trival matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me an enjoyable time", Hades says about to remove his eye patch.

"So, that attack didn't work?!", Erza said and Hades removes the eye patch.

"Devil's Eye... Open!", Hades says opening his eye. Hades is surrounded by dark magic.

"I'll show you all, special...", Hades says showing his glowing red eye and a white for in the middle.

"The depths of magic... This is a realm which far surpasses even your imagination", Hades says.

"Impossible!", Gray says.

"I...can't believe this...", Wendy says.

"I've never felt magic power like this before!", Erza says.

"What the hell is this magic", Naruto says.

"It's still growing!", Lucy says.

"It is over, Fairy Tail!", Hades says.

Natsu grunts in pain.

"Natsu!", Lucy says.

"Damn it! I didn't even have enough strength to move...", Natsu says.

BACK TO TOBI

"This is...", Happy said.

"Doesn't look like a power source exactly...", Carla said.

"Grimoire Heart... Devil's Heart", Lily said.

"I don't like this", Tobi says.

"Don't tell me...", Lily said.

"I can head voices inside! No way! His dud they get in the room?", Grimore heart members say behind the door.

"We've been found!", Carla says.

"We'll hold off the enemy! You two, stop that thing!", Lily says heading for the door with Tobi.

"Stop it?", Happy says.

"Lets do it!", Carla said.

Lily and Tobi leaves the room. Lily is holding the door handle he broke.

They see Grimiore Heart members.

"What's with the tiny cats?", one of them said.

"I'll stomp them flat!", another said.

"Take this!", Liky yells throwing the door handle hitting the members in the face and the door handle comes bank to him.

Lily blocks a sword strike with it.

"You bastard! You've done it now!", one of them says.

The both Lily and Tobi grow.

Lily then punches the one who said that.

"What are these guys?", one if them says.

"Don't back off!", another says.

One of them changed at Obito and slashes but it went through him.

"No use running...", Obito says in his funny voice.

"Why?", The member says.

"Cause I'm gonna hurt you!", Obito says in a darker and deeper voice freaking the man out and then the man was punched by Obito. Lily then takes the mans sword.

"I'll borrow this", Lily said.

"M-My sword...", he says and Lily slashes hitting a lot if them. They both notice the sword glowing green. The sword grows.

"A sword that can change size? That's like my sword, the Buster Ma'am", Lily says.

"Protect it at all costs! If there's one thing we'll protect, it's this room!", The members yell.

"I like it! I will make this my weapon!", Lily says.

"Ah... My Musica Sword... That was expensive!", the man says but them he starts swirling and disappears.

"Shut up, your annoying me", Obito says darkly.

SOME WHERE ELSE

Lahara is on a boat retreating when he hears screaming. He looks up and sees a Grimoire Heart member.

"What the...?", Lahar was cut off by the member landing on him.

BACK TO OBITO

Obito begins passing through people and attacking them.

"I'll show you all what pain feels like", Obito says.

BACK TO NARUTO

"The depths of magic...", Gray said.

"What indescribable magic power!", Erza says.

"Natsu, get yourself together! Please!", Lucy says and Natsu coughs.

"I can't move...", Natsu says.

"The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink toward the depths of darkness. Bad what you find there in the depths, glistening... I the One Magic! Just a little farther... Just a little father and I will reach the One Magic. But that "just a little" is so very deep! To full that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon, the world will chamber with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands... The One Magic!", Hades says.

"The One Magic?", Erza says.

"You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to drive intuitive the depths!", Hades says.

"What kind of pose is that?", Gray says.

"From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!", Hades says and dark creatures appear. The monsters roar.

"H-He made monsters from the rubble?!", Gray yells.

Wendy is frightened by this.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even creat devils from lumps of earth! You can make the devils do your bidding, as heaven's judge... That is Hidden Magic!", Hades says.

"One after another... Every spell a bundle of magical despair! This can't be!", Erza thinks.

"I'm scared... I'm scared... I scared...", Wendy says.

"I'm...shaking in fear...", Erza thinks looking at her shaking hand.

"Is there any hope of beating him", Naruto thinks scared.

"What am I afraid of?! Damn it...", Gray thinks.

"I'm scared! I can't... Somebody, give us the courage!", Lucy thinks with her arms wrapped around Natsu.

Natsu then grabs Lucy's arm that's wrapped around him by his right hand.

"Natsu...", Lucy says drawing Lucy's attention.

"What? I've got my friends this close by. Fear is not evil... It tells you what your weakness is. And once know your weakness, you can be I w stronger as well as kinder", Natsu says drawing there attention.

"We know our weakness. So, what'll we do next? We'll get stronger! We'll stabs up and fight!", Natsu says shocking them.

"Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!", Natsu yells.

Naruto's eyes widen then he smiles.

"I can't be afraid of him. Natsu is right, with my friends close by I have nothing to fear", Naruto thinks.

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now, as well", Hades said.

"As long as our friends are with us...", Erza said standing up.

"...we have nothing to fear!", Gray says.

"That's right, Natsu", Lucy says standing up.

"Even if we dint have any magic power left...", Wendy says standing up.

"We'll never stop fighting, till the bitter end", Naruto says.

"That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!", Erza says.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

The monsters move closer.

"Here we go!", Natsu yells.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", everyone yells charging.

"What can you so without any magic power left? Dance, Dirt Devils!", Hades yells and all the monsters fires beams at them.

Naruto is in front of everyone.

Natsu falls then both Wendy and Lucy grab his hands and still are running.

Natsu looks up and sees both girls smiling. Both girls throw Natsu to Gray and Erza. Both raise there feet and they connect with Natsu's feet and Natsu pushes off going faster.

Naruto sticks out his hand and Natsu grabs it. Naruto pins one time and throws him using all the strength he had. Natsu is heading right for Hades.

"Send everything to the pita of darkness! Fairy Tail, your sub has set!", Hades yells firing all the beams at Natsu.

THEME END

EPISODE 120

There's an explosion.

Naruto sees Natsu punch Hades in the face with his left hand. Hades flys back.

"Natsu!", Lucy says and sees Natsu's scarf flying in the air. It starts to head for the edge of the ship. Lucy grabs it but starts to lose her balance.

"I'm gonna fall!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy, watch out!", Wendy yells grabbing Lucy's left leg and pulls. Lucy screams in pain because I think she did a splits.

"I-Impossibke! The Hidden Magic didn't work?!", Hades yells and Natsu walks towards Hades.

"Unfathomable! My magic is...", Hades stops putting his right hand on his right eye.

"That couldn't have...?!", Hades thinks and puts his hand down showing his right eye looking normal.

Natsu is running towards Hades and gives him an uppercut.

WHERE OBITO IS

The heart or energy source is destroyed. The Grimiore Heart members are freaking out. Both Obito and Lily smile.

Happy and Carla high five.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"My heart!", Hades thinks and the monsters start to disappear.

"What? The earth devils are...", Erza says.

"They're disappearing!", Naruto said.

"Of that's destroyed... My magic power...", Hades thinks and then Natsu kicked then punched Hades in the face.

Naruto and Wendy hear rumbling and look the tree coming back up.

"Huh?", Wendy said.

"What's the matter, Wendy?", Lucy says and Gray and Erza see it.

"That's...", Gray said.

"Tenrou Island... ", Wendy said.

"It's returning to normal!", Lucy says and the tree is back up.

"Only one person could have fine this... Thanks Ultear", Naruto thinks smiling.

Then suddenly Naruto's and the others guild marks glow.

"Huh? This is...", Lucy said.

"Our marks are shining!", Wendy says.

"Our magic power is returning...", Erza said.

"It's back!", Gray says.

"Now I can kick some ass!", Naruto yells while his guild mark is glowing red.

There marks stop glowing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells about to punch Hades.

"I... Yes, even I...have lost to Nakarov?", Hades thinks.

"We win!", Natsu yells and there's a punch.

Hades instead punched Natsu in the face.

"Listen up!", Hades yells and kicks Natsu in the face.

"For those who have walked the part of magic, the devil never sleeps! Hm? ", Hades yells but stops seeing Laxus punch him in the face.

"Laxus!", Natsu yells.

"Do it! Fairy tail!", Laxus yells.

FAIRY TAIL LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROARING THEME

Natsu then is surrounded by flames and lightning.

Hades takes down Laxus.

Everyone charges at Hades.

"This might be the final attack!", Erza says.

"Lets blast him with all the magic power we hit back!", Gray yells.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!", Hades yells making a bight purple ball and creat and explosion.

Lucy is skidding away.

We don't have a contract yet, but... Gate if the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!", Lucy yells and Capricorn appears wearing a suit.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama", Capricorn says.

"Please!", Lucy said.

"Of course", Capricorn says and jumps at Hades.

"You're...", Hades says but is stopped by Capricorn hitting him. Capricorn punches Hades with his right fist.

"I am not Zoldy!", Capricorn says spinning and kicking Hades in the face.

"I am Lucy-Sama's Spirit, Calricorn!", Capricorn says and elbows Hades in the face with his left elbow.

Wendy jumps up behind Hades.

"I learned this from watching! WING SLASH OF THE SKY DRAGON!", Wendy yells firings her attack at Hades. Hades is sent spinning. Hades is rolling now and Gray appears above him.

ICE MAKE SWORD... ICEBRINGER!", Grays yells slashing Hades with two swords.

Hades begins to fall.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel... Pentagram Sword!", Erza yells slicing Hades.

Hades land in his feet.

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! TITANIUM DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells with both habds dragon heads and fires. the blast turns into a dragin head and opens its mouth eating Hades and then explodes. Hades skids back.

Hades turns and sees Natsu with left have Lightnung and right hand fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells jumping in the air towards Hades.

GRIMOIRE LAW!", Hades yells.

NEW SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART!", Natsu yells.

"I'm not going to make it!", Hades thinks.

CRIMSON EXPLODING LIGHTNING EDGE!

Natsu yells and the attack spins hitting Hades.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Hades yells flying back and hitting the ground knocked out.

The sun begins to rise.

Naruto is hugging Erza and spinning her around. Everyone is smiling.

THEME END

Natsu covers his eyes from the sunlight.

Natsu looks and sees a knocked out Hades.

Natsu falls to his knees.

"Gramps... We showed 'em. We showed 'em the power of the guild putting everything on the line", Natsu says and Laxus is smiling while standing.

Natsu throws hi hands in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is our Guild!", Natsu yells.

TIME SKIP

"It's over...", Gray said.

"Yeah", Erza said and goes back in her original clothes.

"We won, didn't we?", Wendy said.

"Here, your scarf", Lucy says handing Natsu his scarf.

"Thanks", Natsu says.

"Everyone!", Carla yells.

"Save me, Natsu!", Happy yells both running.

"You guys...", Natsu said.

"Are those...?", Lucy said.

A small Toni and Lily are being chased by Grimoire heart members.

"This isn't good", Gray says.

"Curses... We really have zero magic power left", Erza says.

"Damn it!", Naruto says.

"Sorry, but we're also out of magic power", Lily says.

"They're all angry!", Happy said.

"We'll, I dint really blame them", Carla says.

Then they appear drawing everyone's attention.

"That's far enough!", Markarov says with everyone else behind him.

"Gramps!", Natsu said.

"Everyone!", Lucy said.

"Master! And Gajeel, too!", Wendy says.

"I'm glad you're all safe!", Gray says.

"Yes. With the island returned to normal, so is its divine protection...", Erza Says thinking of Azuma

"There's more if them! Isn't that Makarov? And look over there! Master Hades... He's been defeated!", the Grimoire heart members say.

"Get off this island this instant!", Makarov says and they begin running away.

"Y-Yes sir, right away! There's the signal! Pardon all the fuss!", the Grimoire heart members say.

Everyone celebrates.

"Oh?", Gray said.

"What's the matter, Gray?", Fried said.

"Um... Where's Juvia?", Gray said.

"She never returned to the camp", Fried said.

"Damn it! I should have brought her along!", Naruto said.

Makarov looks at Laxus and Laxus looks away.

"You did good, coming back...you think that's what if tell you, blockhead?! You think you can set foot on Tenrou Island while you're still expelled?!", Makarov yells with his head big.

"Pipe down, old man...",a us says looking away.

"Master, please calm down", Levy said.

"His face is huge!", Lily says.

Naruto looks and sees Bixlow, Evergreen and Fried about to cry seeing Laxus. They jump and all of them are hugging Laxus while crying.

"Laxus, you're back?!", Bixlow yelled crying.

"Get off me", Laxus said.

"Okay! Time to continue the exam!", Natsu yells and both Gajeel and Naruto get tic marks.

"Shut it!", Naruto and Gajeel yell hitting Natsu in the head.

"No way! It'll be a cinch! Cause right now I'm a Thunder-Fla...", Natsu stops falling to the ground.

"Natsu?", Levy yells.

"What kind of passing out is that?", Gajeel yells.

"Looks kind a side effect from eating something other than flames", Erza says and then Naruto picks her up bridal style.

"Erza, is it true you bought a Seduction Armor?", Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Where did you hear that?!", Erza says blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush", Naruto says putting his head against Erza's head.

They begin walking back.

"Hey, what? I'm going to carry Natsu?", Lucy said.

"Don't worry! I'll be here to cheer you on!", Happy said.

"So you'll cheer, but you won't help?", Licy said.

"If that is his it shall be, leave this to meh, Lucy-sama", Capricorn says holding Lucy.

"Capricorn... T-Thank you!", Lucy says.

Capricorn is holding Natsu in his other hand but not holding him like he's holding lucy.

"Maybe it's my imagination but is Natsu an afterthought?", Happy thinks.

"And you here, Mr. Cat... Are you a schoolmate of Lucy-sama?", Capricorn said.

"Aye! I am her elder role model!", Hapoy said making Tobi laugh.

"That is good to hear", Capricorn says.

"Makarov...", Hades says lying on the ground with his eyes closed and Makarov stops walking.

"Finish me off. I learned something very important from you. In return, I will overlook what you did this time", Hades says.

"Leave this island", Makarov said.

"Such weakness... If you let me live, the next time I will surely crush your guild", Hades says with his left eye open a little.

"I lost to you. But my children beat you", Makarov said.

"Not true. My heart was destroyed, and Tenrou Island gave the youngsters power. Without those coincidences, I would not have lost to your brats", Hades says with his left eye open more.

"Why did you fall to darkness?", Makarov said.

"I told you, once. The true nature of magic is darkness. Miracles that are born in the darkness gave come to be called "magic". After I retired, I wished to find the truth of this world by walking deep down the path of magic. This world, overflowing with too much magic, is a false world. The World of Great Magic is the true magic world! I wanted to see that world. And for that goal, I obtained all the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref. Just a little more! I was so close! So close to reaching the One Magic!", Hades says lifting his right hand towards the sky.

"Even if you find it, nothing will change", Makarov said making Hades left eye open all the way.

"If magic's true nature is darkness, so be it. And if its light, that's fine, too. Magic is alive! Its role changes with the times. It grows, along with us. Every person has their own version of what "magic" is... Each person thinks of it differently... It can become light, or darkness... Or red, or even blue... Fairy Tail lives together with freedom! I learned that all from you", Makarov says starting to walk away.

"Stop... There's one other thing I want to tell you... It concerns that Naruto boy", Hades said making Makarov turn to him.

"When I was fighting him and his friends his eyes changed and I saw a beast like nothing I've seen before. If I ever fought what ever that thing was... It would have killed me", Hades says making Makarov's eyes widen.

"That boy will end up killing the entire guild if that beast awakens, will you kill the boy or try to stop him... You know you will have to make that choice", Hades says.

"If that time comes, I will save him without killing him", Makarov says shocking Hades. Makarov walks away.

TIME SKIP

Natsu is snoring with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman by him.

"Shut up, will you, Natsu? Can't you sleep quietly?", Elfman says standing.

"Why can't we just let him sleep?", Mira said sitting.

"Mira, I just thought of something good!", Lisanna says giving Natsu a girlish hair style.

"It's twin-tail Natsu! Isn't it cute?", Lisanna says and Mira laughs.

Disgusting...", Elfman said.

Happy, Tobi and Carla are sitting at a stump.

"So that thing we destroyed was Hades heart?", Happy said with food in his mouth.

"Maybe it was a lucky break, but we did a good work", Carla said.

"Yeah we did!", Tobi says with a still ripped cloak and wearing a broken mask.

Lily walks by.

"If we consider that as the power source of the ship, then the Exceed Squad accomplished out mission", Lily said small again like tobi. Lily has the sword he stole on his back.

"Yes", Carla said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said.

"Yup", Tobi said.

"Hey... Are you unharmed, Lily?!", Gajeel says and starts hurting all over his body.

"Yes. In far better shape than you", Lily said.

Laxus is in a tent with Bixlow.

"I'm glad you're back, Laxus!", Bixlow says sitting.

"Came back, came back!", the floating dolls says.

"Yeah, I won't really back", Laxus said sitting.

"Laxus is back!", Fried says crying.

"I'm tryin to tell ya...", Laxus says and Evergreen shows up.

"Elfman did such terrible to me while you were gone, Laxus! Would your punish him for me?", Evergreen said.

"You bastard!", Elfman yells behind Evergreen.

"Oh? When did you two...?", Laxus said standing next to Elfman.

"Hold it a sec! It's kind of hard to explain!", Elfman said then Laxus put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Elfman yells.

Lucy is talking to Cana and Capricorn shows up.

"Now then, Lucy-sama... If you'll excuse meh...", Capricorn said.

"Thanks a bunch, Capricorn. I'll be counting on you!", Lucy says smiling.

"And I, you. I will endeavor to be of service to you, Lucy-sama. Which reminds me... No, nevermind", Capricorn said.

"What? Don't hold back, tell me!", Lucy said.

"Well... I belive it would be best for you to reduce your weight a little, both for health and magic power reasons. When I was carrying you earlier, you seemed a little... Perhaps I could begin to regulate your diet? Cut down on all the meat and sweets...", Capricorn says and Naruto and Tobi are laughing hearing the whole thing.

"On second thought, maybe you could hold back a bit!", Lucy said sadly.

"It doesn't hurt any more!", Happy said standing next to Wendy.

"Next, I'll take care of your wounds, Levy", Wendy said.

"I'm fine. Wendy, why don't you rest a bit more?", Levy said.

"No! I feel great now that the Tenrou Tree is back the way it was!", Wendy said.

"But... How did the Twnrou Tree return to normal?", Erza said.

"Ultear... Naw, couldn't be", Gray said and he hears sounds coming from a bush. All three turn.

"You fiend!", Erza says.

"Everyone...!", Juvia says on the ground.

"Juvia?", Erza said.

"You're safe?", Gray said.

"I really should have taken her with me", Naruto said.

"Juvia is so sorry! She let Zeref get away! Gray-sama, please punish me!", Juvia says with her but to Gray.

"You have got to be kidding me. You didn't let Zeref get away I got you his out before you were killed", Naruto says but Juvia ignored him.

"Hit Juvia as much as you want!", Juvia says.

"I'm not into that!", Gray yells.

"Yeah, but Juvia is...", Juvia said.

"W-Whoa...", Lily said.

"Then, there's Gildarts...", Lucy said.

"Yeah", Cana said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine", Lucy said.

Cana drinks out of a coconut.

Gildarts is sitting next to Laxus.

"By the way... You went and got expelled? Lame!", Gildarts says.

"Shut up, you old fart!", Laxus says angrily.

Cana is spitting out her drink seeing this.

Lucy laughs and so does Cana.

"Gildarts! Fight me!", Natsu yell scaring Lucy and annoying Cana from behind.

Gildarts hit Natsu on the head sending him to the ground with his left fist.

"You should rest", Gildarts said.

"In one blow?", Laxus said.

"If he was there when you were trying to take over Fairy Tail. Gildarts would have kicked your ass Laxus", Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up! You're luck I saved you guys!", Laxus yells.

"I could have lasted longer then you could have ifbinwas at full power!", Naruto yells back and there's lightning between Naruto and Laxus.

"Wendy... A little help?", Natsu said still on the ground and still has the girl hair style.

"Comes in handy...", Biow said sitting.

"A man", Elfman said sitting.

"Make sure you get healed up, Lily", Gajeel said sitting.

"You took more serious damage than I did", Lily said standing.

"Looks like there's a line", Levy says seeing them waiting.

"It's okay! This is when I can be most helpful!", Wendy says healing Levy.

"Don't overdo it", Carla said standing behind Wendy.

"Wendy, switch places", Erza said wearing a nurse outfit giving Naruto a nose bleed but then wipes it away.

"Erza, that outfit... A nurse?", Wendy says.

"You don't have any healing power!", Carla said.

"Difference in ability doesn't matter during battle, Wendy. It's your heart that is tested", Erza says.

"Battle?", Wendy says scared.

"Hey! Don't go scaring Wendy!", Carla said.

"Here she goes...", Levy said.

"This won't end well", Naruto said.

Erza sits on the box Wendy was on.

"Now, tell me straight out... Where does it hurt? Shall I lower that fever, first? Or would you prefer an injection?", Erza said making Naruto blush.

"Great, look what's started...", Gray said.

"This is messed up", Gajeel said and Natsu nods.

"No cutting in line, damn it!", Bixlow says to Natsu, Gray and Naruto.

"Wait in line, you bastards!", Elfman yells begins Bixlow.

Gray first, Gajeel second, Naruto third, Natsu fourth, Bixlow fifth, Elfman sixth, Makarov seventh, Gildarts eighth, Laxus ninth.

"Males!", Carla yells.

"If one of these guys makes a move on Erza. I'll kill them", Naruto thinks.

Then suddenly Erza ties both Gray and Gajeel together.

"Tying bandages is more difficult than you'd think!", Erza says.

"You tryin to kill us?!", both Gray and Gajeel yell at the same time.

"Gray-sama... To think you'd prefer to be punished rather than punish other! Juvia is shock!", Juvia says.

"Gajeel!", Levy says I think pissed. Can't tell.

"Is it my imagination, or dies the battle with Grimoire Hearty already seem far in the past?", Lily said.

"Well, this ways happens...", Carla said.

"I wonder why?", Tobi said.

"That's just how Fairy Tail is!", Happy says.

"Master, what shall we do about the exam?", Mira says.

"Yes, good question! Maybe it's best to head back to the guild and clear our heads!", Makarov yells.

"Good idea", Naruto said and his eyes widen and he looks at the sky drawing Makarov's attention.

"What's wrong?", Makarov said.

"I think something's coming. Something big?", Naruto said staring at the sky.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like those chapter.

Chapter 33

EPISODE 121

Makarov is standing on a box. And everyone is looking at him.

"Everyone, brave yourselves and listen well! I have an extremely important announcement to make", Makarov said.

"What?", one of them said.

"From the day after we return to the guild from Tenrou Island... I'm gonna introduce a women's only dress code! You gotta choose between a nurses outfit or a school swimsuit!", Makarov yells making Naruto's eye twitch and the Naruto cracks his knuckles.

"I ain't heard about this!", Lucy said.

"I see. Sounds like fun", Erza said making Naruto face palm.

"Don't encourage him! You're supposed to be mad about this!", Lucy says.

"Master... This is no time for jokes", Mira says darkly. Makarov looks scared.

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up...", Makarov says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto sensed dark magic.

"What?!", all of them yell.

"Like I said! The S Class Wizard Advancement Exam is on hold!", Makarov says.

"I can't accept that, Gramps!", Gray yells.

"Why is it on hold?", Natsu yells.

"Make me S Class, damn it!", Gajeel yells.

"You're not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it?!", Elfman says.

"What else can I do? A lots happened", Makarov says rubbing his head.

"A mber of the Magical Council infiltrated the candidates, and Grimoire Heart disrupted everything...", Mira said.

"I guess we have no choice", Levy said.

"Hey! You're really okay with this, damn it?!", Gajeel says.

"And you shouldn't be so worked up about it", Lily said.

"Argh! I so wanted to be S Class!", Gray yells holding his head.

"Don't worry! You'll make it next time for sure, Gray-sama!", Juvia said.

"A Man has to know when to call it quits...", Elfman said.

"We'll, I ain't givin up! I'm gonna be S Class, no matter what! Gray, Elfman, and Levy all face up, right? Then I'll become S Class! I'm gonna be S Class!", Natsu yells mining around.

"Calm down, Natsu", Happy said.

"Guess I got no choice... Lets start the final test right now, special! Beat me, and I'll make you S Class, Natsu", Makarov said.

"Seriously, Gramps?! Okay! I'm all fired up!", Natsu says.

"Here I come!", Natsu yells then suddenly a giant fist hits him and he collides with a tree.

"I give!", Natsu says.

Naruto sees Laxus touching Lisanna's face for some reason he stretching it out.

"What're guy doing?", Lisanna says and Laxus blinks two times.

"We'll, I was wondering whether you were the real deal", Laxus says petting her head.

"I am! How rude!", Lisanna yells.

"Don't bully her too much, I'll feel sorry for her", Evergreen says standing by Bixlow and Fried.

"Such I sight... As expected from Laxus. You should learn from him", Fried said.

"Y-You think?", Bixlow says looking at his dolls.

"You think, you think?", the dolls say.

"Enough! I told you I'm the real Lisanna!", Lisanna yells.

"Okay, okay! My bad!", Laxus said.

Wendy is hiding behind a tree with Carla.

"I'm kind of scared just to say hi, Carla", Wendy says to Carla.

"Huh? What are you scared of?", Carla says turning to Wendy.

"I'm sure you e heard a bunch of stories, but he's not a bad guy deep down", Erza said with Naruto by her side.

"Erza! Naruto!", Wendy says.

"He's just a little awkward at times", Erza says.

"Right! I'm going to introduce myself!", Wendy says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with Makrove.

"What was that?", Makarov said to himself feeling something.

"Master...", Erza says and Makarov turns.

"The boat is almost ready to go, but, um... What about Laxus?", Erza said.

"I have nothin to say to him!", Makarov say turning back.

"I see...", Erza says.

"He's got the guts, setting foot on the guild's sacred ground without permission and while in exile...", Makarov says.

"But that's...", Naruto said.

"Yeah. I heard about his battle with Hades. Seems he saved your lives by shielding you. I must acknowledge his efforts. And I am grateful. But still, they were the actions of a person who's unaffiliated with the guild", Makarov said.

"That's a harsh judgment", Erza says.

"Well, sure...", Laxus says leaning on a tree behind them surprising Naruto and Laxus.

"That's how he's protected the guild all these years. I just lent a hand here. I got no other purpose", Laxus says.

"Laxus...", Naruto and Erza says.

"Don't worry about me. I was traveling in the area and only dropped by on a whim. I never intended to stay long. Hey, Old Man!", Laxus says and Makarov turns to him.

"There it is. That face... I think I had to see that disapproving look one last time. Well, I'll be going...", Laxus says and starts to leave.

"Laxus!", Erza says.

Then they all felt it.

"What the hell this power?!... Oh no, it's already here...", Naruto says looking at the sky.

"What?", Laxus said to Naruto.

"IT'S HERE!", Naruto yells shocking them.

"I can never forget this feeling... I felt it once when I was with Draco. Draco and I had to leave our home fast. Draco said he was coming...", Naruto said.

"Who was coming?", Erza says worried for Naruto.

"Acnologia...", Naruto said and starts to run towards the others.

Naruto finally gets there.

"Everyone get to the boats now!", Naruto yells then they hear it... It was a roar.

"Oh no, it's already here", Naruto says and there's another roar.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!", Lucy yells with Gildarts, Happy, Natsu and Cana with her.

"That's some loud roar!", Happy said.

"You guys!", Gray says.

Gildarts grabs his left arm in pain.

"Hey... Are you alright?", Cana says.

"An old wound's acting up on me... There's no doubt. It's coming!", Gildarts says.

"Hey! Heads up, everyone! Something's coming!", Lily says and they look at the sky.

Naruto's eyes widen and so she's Natsu's.

"Natsu, what's wrong... Whoa!", Happy says seeing it.

"What is that?!", Gray yells.

Out of the clouds somthing starts to appear.

"It's huge!", Elfman said.

"It's...", Juvia says.

"Dragon!", Bixlow yells.

"What in the world...?", Lucy said.

"So this was the Dragon Draco didn't want me to see, it's truly terrifying", Naruto said.

"Seriously?!", Gajeel says looking at the dragon.

"A real dragon...", Wendy said.

"There are still dragons alive after all...", Natsu said.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse... Is this the one called Acnologia...?", Makarov said.

"Yeah... That's the one", Gildarts said.

"Real dragons still exist...", Lucy says.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! And Grandine and Metalicana and Draco!", Natsu yells.

"Knock it off, Natsu! Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm... No, how my whole body got like this!", Gildarts says.

The dragon is coming down.

"It's coming down!", Fried yells.

"That's not the kind if Dragin Natsu and the others love! This is an evil one...", Happy said.

"Yeah, your right about that. This bastard is humanity's enemy!", Gikdarts says and Acnologia lands on the ground.

"Then are we gonna fight it?", Natsu says.

"No. You're lookin at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?", Gildarts says.

"You're sayin this thing is gonna kill some of us?!", Natsu yells.

The dragon roars.

"Oh, no! Everyone, run!", Gildarts yells shocking them.

Naruto and Makarov are staring at the dragon thinking of something.

"Master! Naruto!", Mira says.

"The dragon lets out a giant roar and everything in its way is destroyed.

Naruto protected Erza. Natsu flys back.

It finally stops.

"H-Hey... What the hell...? The whole forest is just...gone", Natsu said seeing the forest gone.

"I don't believe it!", Elfman said.

"How powerful is that thing?!", Levy said.

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone? What is that monster?!", Cana says.

"It's... Tch! What, is it admiring its work?! I guess that was its way introducing itself, for now... We're all still alive,right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get idc this island right away!", Gildarts says.

The dragon flys above them.

"Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!", Gildarts yells.

"Run! We're all going home together! Fairy Tail!", Erza yells.

The dragon comes down.

"Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something?!", Carla says running.

"It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!", Wendy says and the dragon roars stopping her.

Naruto is running but is stopped by the dragon.

Naruto turns to it fear in his eyes. The dragons looks closer at Naruto. Inches from its head touching Naruto. Naruto then grabs his head in pain and closes his eyes. Naruto sees a huminoid dragon looking at him. Naruto opens his eyes and they look like 3 tailes. The dragon then moves its head back and then looks at Bixlow and Fried and attacks them ignoring Naruto.

The pain stopped.

"W-What just happened? The dragon could have attacked me but didn't? Why did I see a huminoid dragon looking at me?", Naruto thinks but then puts those thoughts aside and runs to the others. Naruto goes to Makarov side.

The dragons tail hits Elfman.

"Elfman!", Evergreen yells and flys towards him.

"Don't! Eva!", Erza yells and Evergreen catches Elfman then was knocked aside by the dragon. The dragon the takes a step making Natsu fly back.

"Damn you!", Natsu yells but stops seeing Naruto and Makarov in front of him. Naruto takes off his coat and Makariv takes off his shirt. Both throw it to the side.

"Naruto! Gramps!", Natsu yells then Makarov starts to grow.

Naruto claps his hands together and chains come out of his back and go in the ground. They appear again and wrap around Acnologia and around its mouth.

"Run to the ship!", Makarov yells and them holds Acnologia down. Naruto and Makarov are restraining the dragon. The dragon pushes Makarov back and breaks some of the chains.

"Ridiculous! There's no way they'll win!", Gray says.

"Naruto! Master! Please stop! If something happened to you two, the guild would...", Erza says.

"Run!", Makarov yells then Circles appears on the ground around Acnologia and wrap around him.

"Under the circumstances, we should also...", Fried says standing up.

"Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!", Bixlow yells.

"were gonna crush you!", Evergreen yells.

"Yeah!", Elfman yells.

"Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end?! You damn brats!", Makarov yells.

"The end...?", Mira says.

"That means Naruto will...", Erza says with tears at her eyes.

Laxus turns away closing his eyes.

"I'm a dragon slayer! If that's the enemy, I'm gonna...", Natsu yells.

"Run, Natsu!", Laxus says pulling his scarf.

"Laxus! What're you...?!", Natsu says but stops seeing tears.

"Naruto! Don't do this!", Erza yells crying.

"Erza... Ding cry I hate it", Naruto says and turns to her shocking the others.

Naruto is crying as well but smiling.

"If it means I can protect you I will gladly sacrifice my life in order to protect you, do me a favor if you have a son name him after me", Naruto and turns back to the dragon.

Erza starts crying and them turns and runs z

"Don't die, please don't die!", Erza says running with the others.

"Sorry Erza, I'm afraid that's a promise I can never keep", Naruto says quietly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells and the chains become red. There becoming stronger.

"Good... One day, they'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts... My proud little brats! Live on...into the future!", Makarov thinks.

The dragon pushes then back more. The chains are breaking.

"You bastard! I don't know what you're after...but you're not gettin past me! Cause my brats are behind me!", Makarov yells.

The dragon breaks more chains. And the dragon throws Makarov on the ground. And holds him dken with his left hand. Makarov screams in pain but then laughs.

"For the first time... I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!", Makarov thinks and his head falls to the side and his eyes closed.

Makarov and Naruto hear foot steps. Makarov eyes open.

Natsu runs past him.

DRAGON FORCE THEME

Acnologia tail comes down and misses Natsu. Natsu then jumps on the dragons tail and then jumps to holds into its arm.

"Gimme back... Naruto and Gramps!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu!", Makarov thinks looking up.

The Dragon then knocks Natsu, Makarov and Naruto aside.

Makarov is sitting back to his normal size with Naruto. Then someone stands in front of them.

"Erza? You too?!", Naruto said.

"I was against it...", Laxus says drawing there attention.

"...but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senil old fool and an idiot blond behind?", Laxus says smiling.

Erza takes out her sword and points it at Acnologia.

"Bring it!", Erza yells and everyone charges.

Naruto smiles getting up.

"Idiots!", Makarov says crying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Laxus yell powering up.

"Hey, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says  
"I don't have any more than this", I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and lets knock this bastard for a loop!", Laxus yells.

"Laxus!", Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen says.

"Laxus?", Wendy said.

Natsu is still hanging on the dragon and looks back.

"Laxus?!", Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!", Laxus yells.

"W-W-Wait a second!", Natsu says.

"Laxus now!", Erza yells.

"Hey!", Natsu yells.

"Raging bolt!", Laxus yells firing his lightning attack.

"Havens wheel! Blumenblatt!", Erza yells firing swords.

"Super Freeze Arrow!", Gray yells firing fast ice.

"Water Nebula!", Juvia yells firing water.

"Solid Script Fire!", Levy yells firing fire.

"Sagittarius, now!", Lucy yells and he fires arrows.

"Evil Explosion!", Mira yells in satan soul and fires a blast.

"Been a long time since the Thunder Tribe fought together!", Freid yells firing sword blasts.

"Really let I'm have it!", Bixlow yells with his dolls firing green beams.

Evergreen fires yellow blasts.

The blasts fuse and hit Acnologia.

Natsu is saved by happy.

Now naruto is being carried by Tobi with the others flying as well with there cats.

"Damn monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinnin?! UIU guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!", Laxus yells.

"Lets do this guys!", Naruto yells.

"Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna bear the crap outta him later!", Natsu says flying.

"Yes, later...", Happy says carrying Natsu.

ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON! Gajeel yells firing his breath attack.

ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!  
Wendy yells firing her breath attack.

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM DRAGON!  
Naruto yells firing his breath attack.

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!  
Natsu yells firing his breath attack.

The four breath attacks fuse into one attack and hits Acnologia. It sends him crashing into rocks then goes into the water. water starts going into the air.

THEME END

"Did they do it?", Erza said.

"No", Gildarts said.

"Gildarts!", Gray said.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with is!", Gildarts says.

"I knew it, it wasn't even taking us for real", Naruto said.

"Wha...?!", Natsu said.

The ground shakes and them Acnologia comes out of it. Acnologia is flying above them.

"It ascended again!", Erza yells.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!", Elfman yells.

"Bastard...", Gajeel says standing.

"Even though we have it all we had... And we have the power of four dragon slayers... Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together...", Wendy says.

Natsu is on his knees and hits the ground with both fists.

"Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!", Natsu says.

"What does it intend to do?!", Lily says.

"Maybe it'll just go home...", Happy said.

"I doubt that", Tobi said.

"Don't let your guard down!", Carla said standing with Tobi, Lily and Happy.

Then dragon begins to draw in power through its mouth.

"Breath!", Gajeel yells.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!", Cana says standing by Gildarts, Evergreen and Juvia.

"No way...", Evergreen said.

"Oh, no...", Juvia said.

"Maybe it's just hopeless... Is it gonna end for all of us here?", Lucy says standing with her hands covering her eyes while crying.

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!", Erza says.

"I don't have time to draw runes!", Fried said.

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!", Levy says.

"Th-That's right", Fried said.

"That's our Levy!", Bixlow says.

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Fried and Levy!", Lisanna yells.

"Everyone hold hands!", Mira says sticking out her hand.

Natsu sticks his hand out to Lucy and Lucy moves her hands down still crying. She looks up at Natsu.

"We're not gonna let it end here!", Natsu says and holds her hand.

"Right! I refuse to give up!", Lucy yells.

FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SLOW

Gray holds Lucy's hand.

"Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!", Gray says and holds Juvia's hand.

Laxus holds his hand out to Makarov while smiling. Makarov takes it and cry's.

"That's right! Lets all go home together!", Makarov says smiling.

Naruto is in between Erza and Natsu.

"To Fairy Tail!", all of them yell and a light shines in the middle.

Acnologia mouth now holds a ball of power and fires its roar at them. Destroying the island.

THEME END

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 34

SEVEN YEAR TIME SKIP

BACK AT THE GUILD

"Letting punks like you walk all over us... My dad and everyone else are cowards! I'm gonna fight! Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!", Romeo yells with his right hand on fire.

"Romeo!", Wakaba yells.

"That idiot!", Macao says.

Romeo's flames disappear.

"That name's been dragged through the mud long ago...", the guy says grabbing his club off his back.

"No!", Macao yells.

"You assholes will never make it back up to out level as long as you live!", he yells and when he's about to swing he gets kicked in the back which sends him flying and crashing into a fairy tail emblem.

"Who the hell...?!", the four others says turning around.

Romeo's eyes widen.

One guy was frozen.

Second guy was punched in the face by a Titanium Club and a Iron Club.

Third guy was slashed in the back by a sword.

Fourth guy was crushed by a fist.

The smoke clears.

FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME SONG

"We're home!", Natsu yells waving.

"Sorry it took us so long, everyone!", Happy says jumping in the air.

"What is this tiny guild?!", One of the guys who were hurt said.

"For real?!", Another said.

"You're all so young!", Laki yells.

"You haven't changed in seven years!", Nab yells.

"What happened?!", another said.

"Um...", Lucy said.

THEME END

FLASH BACK

Naruto opened his eyes. And sees Tobi he looks to his left and sees Droy.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?!", Naruto yells and Tobi laughs. Naruto stands.

"What happened? I thought we were hit by the roar?", Naruto said and sees Natsu and Happy.

"Over here", a girl says getting the attention of everyone.

"Who...?", Naruto, Natsu, Tobi and Happy say.

Wind goes around her.

"My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail,  
Mavis Vermilion", Mavis said.

"Huh?!", everyone yells except Naruto.

FAIRY TAIL FAIRY GLITTER THEME

Mavis begins walking away.

Tobi looks at Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?", Tobi says and pokes Naruto.

Naruto falls back knocked out after hearing what she said.

"Wow... This is total black mail material", Tobi said smiling with Happy nodding.

"I can use this to get me free fish", Happy says.

They then follow Mavis.

"At the time, I took the bond between you and the fairy you have in one another, and converted it all to magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one if the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's absolute Defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state...and it took seven years to be dispelled", Mavis said to everyone and the others who were found.

"Of all things... The founder protected us...", Makarov said.

Naruto then goes on his knees and puts his hands on the ground.

"Thank you for protecting us First Master, Mavis Vermilion", Naruto said.

"No. I'm am astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even wins miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd Master?

FLASH BACK END

Makarov is on a table and told them everything.

"And then she was gone...", Makarov said.

Romeo is looking at Natsu. Natsu notices and looks at Romeo. Romeo is shocked.

"You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?", Natsu said.

Romeo has tears at the edge of his eyes. And starts to cry.

"Welcome back, Natsu-nii... Everyone...", Romeo says.

EPISODE 124

"Cheers!", they say celebrating.

"You can use Fire Magic too, Romeo?!", Natsu said.

"The temperature in the guild is gonna rise up again!", Happy says.

"I can produce cold flames, too!", Romeo said showing the flames.

"Ooh, blue flames!", Lily said.

"What's this?", Liky says seeing another kind of flame.

"Purple sticky flames, like my dad. And weird smelling flames, too", Romeo says.

"That reeks!", Natsu yells.

"That's impressive", Lily said.

"Looks like you've for more of a range than your old man...", Gajeel said.

"Where have I seen that magic before?", Natsu said.

"Aye...", Happy said.

"Don't tell my dad, but ice been found to Totonaru-sense is magic class.", Romeo says. In the episode it also shows in the corner that there's a picture of Natsu with an X on it and says NO! Man that guy really hates Natsu.

"Is that what he's been up to?", Gajeel said.

"That brings back memories! I never did get to eat all the colors of his flames! Alright! Maybe I'll go with you next time!

"Sorry, Natsu-nii, you're a Taboo subject", Romeo said.

"I would think...", Happy said.

"To think, you'd become the fourth Fairy Tail Master...", Makaeov says.

"What are you talking about? I was only, like, standing in the you. You can have the position back right away", Macao said.

"Nah... It's more amusing this way, so keep going for the time being", Makarov said touching his mustache.

"Seriously?! If that's what the previous Master decrees then I'll continues for a while...", Macao says happily.

"I've hit this indescribable feeling of disappointment...", Wakaba says.

"Right?", Makarov says laughing with Waksba.

"What?! Y-Y-You guys got married?!", Erza says with Naruto by her side.

"Six years ago", Alzack said.

"Listen to this, Erza and Naruto! I'm the one who proposed! You should've seen Al...", Bisca says.

"We don't need to bring that up!", Alzack says.

"Wait, if she proposed. Shouldn't you be wearing the wedding dress?", Naruto said with a smile making Bisca laugh and Alzack looks down sadly.

"C-Congratulations?! Incompetent as I am, I hope you'll think well of me!", Erza says grabbing Naruto's coat and shaking him for some reason.

"Somebody, help me!", Naruto said.

"What's Erza talking about?", Elfman said.

"She's mixing up their lives with hers", Mira said.

"That's wonderful! Do you have any children?", Lisanna says.

"One daughter", Bisca said.

"Her name is Asuka", Alzack says.

"Um... Reedus, this...", Wendy says looking at the picture of her.

"Oui. I drew how I pictured you grown up after seven years, Wendy", Reedus said.

"My chest is...", Wendy says.

"Hm? Did you say something?", Reedus said.

Carla is looking at a picture of them looking taller bigger.

"This...is disturbing", Carla said.

"Why an I wearing a loincloth?", Lily said.

"That reminds me, the Exceed... I wonder if they've been worrying about us these seven years...", Happy says.

"No. exceed have a different sense if time than humans. Seven years probably had she seemed that king for them.

"I see!", Tobi says.

"We'll, I hope that's the case...", Carla said.

"E-Even if I get bigger, in not going to get bigger there?", Wendy says.

"Oui? Are you dissatisfied with my drawing?", Reddus said and Naruto pulls Reedus.

"Nice one man just nice one, your making her feel bad. I suggest you draw a new picture, and fast", Naruto says and sits down by Makarov.

"You've held out well these seven years, Kinana", Makarov says.

"It's not like I've been holding out...", Kinana said.

"Did you...remember anything about your past?", Makarov said.

"No, nothing. I doubt know why... But every once in a while, it's like someone whispers to me. Saying,  
"Let me hear your voice." I wonder who it is... It's a very kind voice...like it knows me from long ago...", Kinana said.

"Don't worry, you'll meet that person. I just know it", Naruto said getting up from the chair.

"Thanks, Naruto", Kinana says and then the door opens and five people enter.

"Oh, welcome!", Kinana says.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here", one of them said.

"Who the hell are they?", Elfman said.

"Don't tell me...", Mira said.

"Let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming, everyone!", Sherry says.

"Are you all safe and sound?", Jura said.

"They may not have aged in seven years, but still...", Eyebrow guy said that reminds me of lee and guy.

"Are you gonna go Back to bring a boisterous guild?", Lyon said.

"You're...", Gray said standing by Juvia and Lucy.

"Lamia Scale!", Lucy said.

"Pegasus abs Lamia were both a big help in the search for Tenrou Island", Max said.

"Oh, really?", Erza said.

"I guess we're in their debt now...", someone said.

"Don't worry about it. Pegasus has overtaken us, but we've got more powerful members", Lyon said.

"That's what you mean?!", Gray said.

TIME SKIP

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore. Too bad for you, Lucy", Sherry said.

"Then Pegasus is number one?", Lucy said.

"You really think that's possible?!", Dog man whose wearing a sock as a necklace for sone reason yells.

"Cool it. No. It's not Pegasus", Eyebrow guy says.

"Come, lets change the subject what's important is that everyone is safe", Jura says putting a hand on Gary's right shoulder.

Jura, dog man, Naruto and Gray notice Lyon staring at Juvia.

Lyon then puts both hands on Juvia's shoulders.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!", Lyon said.

"He came right out with it!", Lucy says covering her mouth with both hands.

"I can tell, this is gonna get really complicated!", Gray said.

"Yup, but amusing", Naruto said smiling.

"W-Wait, this means... Juvia... Pandemonium!", Juvia yells.

"She's got quite the imagination", Lucy said.

"Gimme a break!", Gray said.

"Nine if this would happen if you just ask her out on a date", Naruto said.

"By the way... I found out I'm Cana's dad!", Gildarts said with his arm on Cana's shoulder.

"Cut it out! Don't get all clingy!", Cana says then Gildarts carry's her bridal style.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy!", Gildars says happily.

"Do something about that goofball face! But first put me down!", Cana yells pushing Gildarts head with her left hand.

"Hey Cana! He's your dad you do it!", Naruto yells standing by Erza.

"Bastard!", Cana yells.

Alzack then shows them a drawing of Asuka.

"Ta-daaa! This is Asuka!", Alzack says.

Lily, Gajeel, Wendy, Naruto and Erza are looking at it.

"She looks exactly like you two", Wendy said.

"I see. She reminds me of Wemdy. She's very cute", Lily said.

"Hey...", Naruto and Gajeel says then Wendy runs away crying.

"Even Lily!", Wendy yells crying.

"Huh? What did I say?!", Lily says not understanding what just happened.

"So I found out that you two are dating. If you get married will you have a kid", Bisca said making them both blush madly.

"W-W-What!", Naruto and Erza say.

Bisca laughs.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Tobi are walking with Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"I'm never gonna ride I. A carriage again! Never again!", Natsu says.

"We're here, Natsu", Happy says flying.

"Jeez... Why are you four tagging along?", Lucy said.

"We came because we were bored", Naruto said and Tobi nodded.

"We don't have any money!", Natsu yells crying.

"Lucy, your papa knows a lot if delicious fish stories, right?", Happy says.

"More like fishy get-rich stories... And I won't even know if be knows that til I see him. Anyway, you guys don't live in a rented house, right?", Lucy said.

"Our safe is missing!", Natsu yells.

"Our food expenses... What are we gonna do?!", Happy yells.

"Oh, boy...", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP TO MERCHANT GUILD.

"Um, excuse me...", Lucy said.

"Yes?", the lady says over the counter.

"I'm looking for Jude Heartfilia... He is a member here, isn't he?", Lucy says.

"Ah... Might you be Jude's daughter?", the lady says.

"Yes!", Lucy says.

The lady looks down sadly.

"What's wrong?", Natsu said.

"Has he quit already?", Happy said.

"Is he not here?", Lucy said.

Both Naruto and Tobi look at each other understanding what happened.

"Um... It pains me...to have to tell you this... Jude passed away one month ago. I'm truly sorry for your loss", the lady says.

TIME SKIP AT CEMETERY

Lucy is holding flowers.

"This is what seven blank years...did to us", Lucy thought.

TIME SKIP

There walking down a path slowly.

"Lucy...", Happy said.

"Happy", Natsu said and happy stopped.

Two girls are waking towards them.

"My old man stinks to high heaven and he never shuts up!", one says.

"My dad bugs the hell out of me, too!", the other said.

"Why dies he have it be so annoying?!", the other says.

"Totally, right?!", the other says.

"I wish he'd just hurry up and die already!", she says.

"Totally, right?!", the other says.

And they laugh.

"Hey, knock it off, you wenches! Can't you sense the mood?! Huh?!", Natsu yells at the two.

"Who the hell is he?", one if them says.

"How are we supposed to sense the mood of strangers?!", the other says.

"Shut up! Get the hell outta here!", Natsu yells.

"Go!", Happy yells as well.

"We were on our war anyway. What's wrong with this guy?", one of them said.

"What a freak...", the other says leaving.

"Yeah totally...", the other says.

Natsu and Happy are angry.

"Don't", Lucy said.

"I wasn't...", Natsu said turning back to her.

"Sorry for making you fuss over me...", Lucy said.

"Are you okay, Lucy?", Happy said.

"Yeah. I want prepared...to hear about my dad... Two months ago... No, that's not right. Seven years have passed... The last time I saw my father was in Acalypha... I never loved him, even when I was a kid. That business with the Phantom Lord made it even worse... But after what happened in Acalypha, I had the feeling my relationship with my father could change", Lucy says and smiles sadly.

"It's just like him tokes his health from working too hard. I don't understand it... I'm sad...and lonely... Yet the tears won't come... I guess I really didn't have feelings for...", Lucy said.

"That's not true. I don't know his to put this, but I don't think it's about whether you cry or not...", Natsu said.

"Yeah. Thanks. It's strange, but... I really am fine", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY AT THE TWILIGHT ORGRE GUILD

"I'm telling you, old man, there's nothing to discuss. Pay us back the money we levy you and the slate will be wiped clean", guild master Banaboster said.

"Easy for you to say, but as you know, we have a surprising lack of money", Makarov said.

"Besides, one look at the account book shows that there's obviously something odd about income and expenditures", Mira said.

"Take heed", Erza said.

"Are you accusing me of something?!", Banaboster said.

"Perish the thought! We'll pay back the money we borrowed along with legitimate interest...eventually", Makarov said.

"And in tellin you to pay it back right now, you old fart!", Banaboster yells standing.

"Look... Lets start by recalculating the interest", Makarov said sitting.

"You beat up give of my guys! First, our debtors open up a can of whoop ass on us and then they don't pay what they owe, you're making our guild loss face here!", Banaboster says.

"In my defense they deserved it", Naruto said.

"Huh? I came here today to talk about money, but you want to bring hunky into it, too?", Makarov said.

"We don't have money or honor, thanks to you!", Banaboster yells.

"Lay back what you owe. That's your guild a creed. That's how you want to play it, yes?", Makarov says the last sentence dangerously.

"Seven years...of property damage to our guild and violence towards our members...", Erza says switching to an armor.

"We're obliged to pay back for all of that", Mira said going into satan soul.

"I have been pissed lately but this makes me what to kill all of you", Naruto says going into Dragon Force.

"For seven years...you've made my brats suffer...", Makarov says dangerously and grows until he's standing over Banaboster. Banaboster is scared now.

"It makes me cry just to think about it... Hey, boy. It's a war you want?", Makarov says and Naruto, Erza and Mira look at the other guild members dangerously. There scared.

"Wait...", Banaboster said.

Outside Macao and Wakaba here screaming and see explosions coming from the guild.

"Hey, I thought the idea was to talk it out...", Wakaba said.

"Shouldn't figured that would be fly...", Macao said.

"Still and all... Lookin at this makes me feel like those seven years never went by", Wakaba said.

"It's like the good old days", Macao says and they see Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Happy! Shar are you doing here? Weren't you guys goin to Acalypha with Lucy?", Wakaba says.

"Hey! Are yurt up for a scrap?!", Macao yells.

"Don't! It'll only make matters worse!", Wakaba says.

Natsu and Hapoy walk past them sadly shocking them.

"What was that?", Wakaba says.

"You got me...", Macao said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Tobi is sitting with Lucy. Naruto looks and sees a lady coming towards them.

"Who's she?", Naruto says and Lucy looks.

"Landlady...", Lucy said.

The landlady grabs both there legs.

"Hey! What are you doing?!", Lucy yells.

"What the hell?!", Naruto yells.

"Bye Bye Naruto", Tobi yells waving.

"Somebody! Help me!", Lucy yells.

TIME SKIP

They appear Lucy's room.

The last throws them in the room and closes the door.

"My room... Huh? Even through I haven't been here in seven years, it isn't dusty at all...", Lucy said.

"I've been cleaning it every week. Although several outfits have gone to the moths... I took one for myself", She says wearing one of Lucy's outfits.

"Look on the table", She says and they see presents.

"They were sent here every year on the same day", Landlady says.

There a card on the peresent telling you who it's from.

To my dear daughter, Happy birthday. Love, Papa.

"He...remembered?", Lucy says.

"One more was delivered this morning", Landlady says and there's two Letters. One of them has Naruto's name in it.

Lucy opens her letter.

FAIRY TAIL KIZUNA THEME

LETTER

"To my dear daughter, Happy birthday! Although I don't know when you'll read this note... Much time has passed since I heard that you and your friends had disappeared. Although I'm very worried, I have faith in you. You remind me so much of Layla. You were born with many blessings. I'm sure you're safe. I have faith that we'll be able to meet again. As for me, it looks like I'll soon be finalizing important business negotiations in the west. I'm busy, but each day is satisfying. Every day, I think of you and 're our pride and joy. I want you to go died the route you strongly believe in. And I want to see you again...as soon as I can.

"Father...", Lucy said.

"Lucy, I always have and always will love", END LETTER

Lucy starts crying on the letter.

"I...love you, too!", Lucy says and cry's on her bed.

Naruto smiles and opens his letter.

LETTER

"You were always right Naruto. I wish I could have started over again when Layla died. I know I can't ask much of you for what I've done. But I ask you of this one thing... Protect my little girl. She's everything to me", LETTER END

"I will Jude, I'll protect Lucy", Naruto says smiling putting the note down.

Then they hear voices.

"Lucy! We're goin out on a job!", Natsu yells.

"We'll bring you back sine shirotsume dumplings!", Happy yells.

Lucy looks and sees Naruto's disappeared.

TIME SKIP 128 AT THE GUILD

Naruto is wearing a new coat. Black coat with red flames at the bottom. He's wearing the same black pants but his  
t-shirt is red with a gold Fairy tail emblem on the back of the shirt. Tobi mask and cloak is fixed and looks good as new.

Naruto is sitting at a table with Lucy and Wendy. Carla, Happy and Tobi are sitting on the table.

Lucy is reading the paper on the article that says  
Continuous destruction incident church.

"How awful... Again?", Lucy said.

"Some kind of trouble ?", Kinana says putting fish on the table.

"It's a strong of church bombings!", Wendy said.

"Sounds quite dangerous to me", Carla said.

"Oh, I know him! We met him during that Nirvana business...", Lucy said.

"Hasn't changed a but seven years...", Happy said.

"I bet he acts the same", Naruto said eating his ramen.

"What's wrong, Natsu?", Romeo said to a sleeping Natsu.

"He said he was tired from working in the fields, so he's taking a nap", Lucy said.

"Strange that serial bombings like this just pop up...", Happy said.

"We've been out if the loop for seven years, so...", Wendy said.

"Thanks to that, my prediction powers done seem to be working right. I can only see vague, inconclusive things", Carls said.

"Really?", Wendy said.

"Yes, really", Carla said.

"I don't like it", Tobi said.

Natsu wakes up.

"What smell is this?", Natsu said.

" yeah, I smell it too?", Naruto said looking ATVRHE door.

"Look who's awake", Happy said with fish in his mouth.

"Lucy, you've hit a visitor!", Romeo yells drawing there attention.

They see a girl wearing a pink dress and holding a long suitcase.

"Lucy's the one over there", Romeo says pointing to Lucy.

"Thank you so much", she says.

"Who is she?", Natsu said.

"Um...", Lucy said.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia?", She says.

"Yes, that's me... And you are...?", Lucy says.

"Who...am I? Michelle Lobster!", She yells crying fur some reason.

"What they hell is her problem?!", Naruto thinks with a sweat drop.

"Someone you know?", Wendy said.

"Don't go making her cry off the bat", Natsu said to Lucy.

"I'm sorry... It's been quite a long time, so I suppose its no surprise you don't remember", Michelle says.

"Would you like a tissue?", Kinana says.

"What a beauty... Who is she?", Elfman says bugging Lucy.

"See, I really don't...", Lucy says.

"Let me start over. I am Michelle Lobster. It's been too long, Lucy-neesan!", Michelle says.

"S-Sister?!", Lucy says.

"Sister?!", Everyone yells.

"The shocking truth! Lucy's old man had an illegitimate daughter!", Happy says.

"No, no... The Lobster family and the Heartfilia family are distantly related", Michelle said.

"Oh, so you're Lucy's relative", Carla said.

"I see now", Kinana said.

"But, why call her sister?", Wendy says.

"Guess that's what they mean when they say "a world of difference"...", Elfman said.

"I don't really get it, but you're Lucy's daughter, then?", Natsu.

"How'd you draw that conclusion?!", Lucy yells.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

"So wait, why are you addressing me like I'm older?", Lucy said.

"Because you are", Michelle says.

"Wait... You clearly look older than I am", Lucy said.

"But...", Michelle said.

"Natsu, are you following what they're saying?", Lisanna says.

"So it's like, that Time Ark thing?", Natsu says and Naruto gives him a WTF face.

"No...", Lisanna says.

"We had out time stopped for seven years on Tenrou Island, but for everyone else time moved forward, right?", Happy said flying.

"When you consider Lucy's actual age, its not strange for Michelle to call her "neesan" as if she's an older relative", Carla said.

Natsu is having a hard time thinking.

"Natsu seems to be refusing to think about it", Lisanna says.

"My, my...", Mira said.

"I think Natsu's stupid!", Tobi says.

"I finally... I finally am able to meet you!", Michelle says starting to cry again.

"Now, now... And by the way, what's that case?", Lucy said.

"It's... I've come to give this...to you...", Michelle says then drops the case and is about to hug Lucy but unfortunately the case fell on her left foot.

"I've been searching for out forever in order to fine it to you!", Michelle says holding her foot with years in her eyes.

"Stop makin her cry! And you call yourself a Man?!", Elfman says.

"I call myself a girl!", Lucy yells back. She's holding the suit case with the help of Wendy and Kinana.

"Boy, this thing is heavy", Wendy says.

"Allow me", Naruto says taking the suit case in his right hand.

TIME SKIP

"So, what is it?", Lucy said looking at the case that's on the table.

"It's a memento of your father, Jude Heartfilia. I helped Uncle Jude for a little while with his work. And I was there when he passed away... He asked me to pass this along to you", Michelle said.

"Father's...lastly request?", Lucy said.

"He was always worried about you after you went missing. But he said that he knew guy were still alive out there, somewhere, and asked me to find you. He passed away peacefully, as if going to sleep. Ever since that day, I've been searching for you", Michelle says and Elfman is crying.

"And now, I've finally met you! With this, I can fulfill Uncle Jude's dying wish!", Michelle said.

Lucy looks at the case.

"What's inside?", Lucy said.

"I don't know. All I was told was to give this case to you, so...", Michelle said.

"Open er up! Why ding you see what's inside? She searched like crazy for you, remember. Why dint you let her see this thing she took all this trouble to deliver?", Natsu said.

"Sure", Lucy said.

They open the case. Something wrapped is inside.

"Um...", Lucy said.

"What the heck?", Natsu said.

Lucy picks the wrapped thing up.

"This wrapping...", Lucy said.

"I think it's got a spell on it. That must be what we see earlier", Natsu said.

Carla backs away with a look on her face.

"Carla?", Wendy says.

"Is something the matter?", Tobi said.

"No... Never mind...", Carla says and Lucy begins to unwrap it.

"Afar is this?", Lucy said after she unwrapped it. Looks like some king of key or machine part.

"Is it something that Uncle Jude valued?", Michelle said.

"Dunno... I don't recall ever seeing it before", Lucy said.

"Gotta be a weapon!", Natsu said thinking of Jude using it as a weapon.

"I don't think so", Lucy says.

"I remember now!", Michelle said.

"So, it is a weapon?". Natsu said.

"No", Michelle said shaking her head.

"Then, what is it?", Lucy says.

"I...haven't eaten anything in the past three days", Michelle says and her stomach rumbles.

TIME SKIP

Outside the guild

"Work! Lets go, Lucy!... He says!", Asuka says on Makarov's shoulders and there coming towards fairy tail with Bisca and Alzack behind them.

"Asuka, you came today?", Lucy says.

"She's taken a real liking to me", Makarov says while Asuka pulls his mustache.

"Mustache, mustache!", Asuka says pulling his mustache.

"Hey, hey!", Makarov says.

"Natsu's looking for you", Bisca said.

"Time to round up some bandits", Alzack said.

"Bandits?", Lucy said.

"You're late, Lucy!", Natsu says appearing at the door way.

"Times a wastin!", Happy says flying by Natsu.

"Yeah we should hurry", Naruto said appearing at the door way to.

"Hello Mr. Whiskers!", Asuka says waving at Naruto.

Tobi laughs at the nickname Asuka gave Naruto.

"(sign) Hello Asuka, it's Naruto not Mr. whiskers", Naruto said.

"I like Mr. Whiskers better!", Asuka says happily.

"I would like to come see this job!", Michelle said shocking Bisca and Alzack.

TIME SKIP INSIDE THE GUILD

"No way! It's dangerous!", Lucy says.

"But, I would like to see what it's like being a wizard...", Michelle said.

"It's a blast!", Natsu says.

"Especially the part about never knowing what'll happen with this team", Happy says sitting on a table.

"Me? I fine mind", Gray says sitting in a chair.

"But, what will the Master say?", Lucy said looking at Makarov who still has Asuka on his shoulders.

"Master?", Michelle said.

"V!", Makarov says giving her a V sign. I don't know what he meant by that.

"V-V!", Asuka says also giving her a V sign.

"You heard the man", Bisca said turning to Alzack.

"4th, what say you?", Alzack says turning to Macao who's sitting at the counter with Wakaba and Mira who's cleaning a cup.

"Sure, I'll let you go", Macao says turning to them.

"I have no objections, either. Everything is an experience. And you get the most out if things that other people say Hoteye not ready for. Remember how you went off on an S Class quest right after you joined, Lucy?", Erza says then Naruto puts his arm around Erza.

"Now that you mention it... Okay. Well, why don't you come along?", Lucy says.

"Yay!", Michelle says.

"Everyone will be together, and if anything happens, I'll protect you!", Lucy says and Michelle blushes a little and looks down.

"Alrighty! This'll be the "Bandit Hunt in honor of Lucy getting a little sister"! I'm all fired up!", Natsu says literally on fire.

TIME SKIP OUT IN THE MOUNTAINS. THERE AT A CLIFF.

"According to the request flier, the victims now all suffer from nightmares", Gray says reading the paper.

"Sounds like they had a real number dine on em", Natsu said.

"The soldiers from the kingdom scoured the mountains, but they all came back crying like babies, it says", Gray says reading the request.

"Yeah, I knew this sounded dangerous...", Lucy said.

"But you still came when it was dangerous", Naruto said.

"Oh yes, is anyone else hungry?", Michelle said.

"You are? I'm fine, thanks", Lucy says looking the other way.

Michelle takes up a cupcake and eats it.

"It's amazing that you're more reliable than the Kingston's soldiers!", Michelle says with good in her mouth.

"When you put it that way, I suppose", Lucy says.

Erza then appears in a carnage with an animal pulling.

"I borrowed it from the client!", Erza says then gets off. Both Naruto and Natsu sweat drop.

"Your driving is nuts!", Natsu says.

"Here's the plan. Fist, in order to catch the bandits off guard, Lucy and I will ride in front, to provide the illusion of two women traveling. Naruto, Natsu, Gray, and Michelle who is here to observe, will hide themselves in the back. After they surround us, Lucy will use her sex appeal to distract the ones in front, and in the meantime, Naruto, Natsu and Gray will clean up the guys in the back. For the rest, we'll attack on both sides and...", Erza says but is cut off.

"Hold it a sec! Me and Naruto can't go riding in the carriage!", Natsu says.

"Oho? You have an objection to my plan? Some nerve you've got", Erza says.

"I'm not budging from this position!", Natsu says not moving.

"Does saying you're plan sucks is an objection", Naruto says then Erza hits him in the head.

"Ow! Never mind!", Naruto says holding his head with both hands.

"What's the matter?", Michelle says to Lucy.

"They can't handle transportation", Lucy says to Michelle.

"That's an odd weakness", Michelle says.

"Figure it out yet?", Gray says sitting with his shirt off again.

"Put your clothes back on!", Lucy yells at Gray.

"If you'd like, I can handle the reins", Michelle said.

"That means you'll be a decoy, you know", Natsu says.

"It's dangerous", Happy said.

"Yeah", Tobi said.

"It'll be easier if we concentrate our attack power in the back, right? And I want to be helpful, too!", Michelle says.

"What'll we do?", Lucy says.

"Hmmmmmmm", Erza said.

TIME SKIP

There riding in the carriage.

In the sky Naruti and Natsu are flying while happy and Tobi carry then.

"In the end, this is the compromise...", Happy says.

"Yeah", Tobi says.

"Quiet already", Naruto and Natsu says.

"This is all thanks to Erza her annoying plans, anyway", Natsu says.

"Complain to Erza, then!", Happy says.

"No thanks! You tell her", Natsu said.

"Figured you'd say that", Happy said.

Naruto is focusing his hearing.

"Here they are", Lucy says and the bandits appear.

"Here we go... Erza plan, step!", Lucy said.

"Right!", Michelle said them Lucy appears in her swim suit.

"We'll helloooo there, fellas! We're like, totally lost!", Lucy says.

"Oh my, how indecent! This girl us just... I can't believe this! My skin is just as shiny as you're! Same for me! Enough with Miss Ugly, lets get the cargo", they say.

"WTF just happened? The plan failed and Lucy just got turned down?", Naruto thinks.

"This wasn't in the plan!", Lucy says.

"Maybe they've got cosmetic supplies! Me, I want sweets!", one of then say.

Gray attacks them with his ice and his shirt is off again.

"Sorry, but we're the cargo!", Gray says.

"It's a man! He's cute!", the guys yell.

Gray has the WTF face. Just look up the episode it's funny.

"Fools!", Erza yells with a tic mark and kicks them away.

"How dare you make a mockery of my plan I started up all night thinking of! I'll arrest you all at once! Stop right there, criminal scum!", Erza yells wearing a kimono and holding a latern with a fairy tail emblem.

" (Sign) but the plan still sucked", Naruto said then Tobi dodges a sword being thrown at them.

"I heard that!", Erza yells.

"Shut up Naruto! She'll kill us!", Tobi yells.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!", Naruto yells.

"You're wizards?! You tricked us!", one of them said.

"You're not that we expected, either", Lucy says.

"This is unforgivable", the leader says.

"Onee-sama!", he says.

"How dare you defile we pure maidens with your filthy deceit! How dare you look down on us just because you were born a woman!", he says.

"Onee-sama, so cute!", The other guy says.

"I see now... I guess this is fear people were having nightmares of", Lucy says while in the background Erza is chasing one of the guys.

"It's time for your punishment!", the leader says about to attack Lucy.

"Get down, Lucy-neesan!", Michelle yells toding the carnage and hitting the leader. Lucy moves out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing?", the leader says standing.

"Now! Fleuve d'Etoile!", Lucy yells trying to use her magical whip but it doesn't work.

"Huh? Hey, what's the deal?!", Lucy yells.

The leader jumps at Lucy with his sword.

"Out if magic power? That shouldn't be...", Lucy says hitting the handle them the leader was hit by fire.

"Here we go, Happy!", Natsu says.

"Aye, sir!", Happy yells dropping Natsu.

BRILLIANT FLAME OFBTHE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells hitting the enemy.

"Lets do it Tobi", Naruto says.

"Ok!", Tobi yells dropping Naruto.

TITANIUM DRAGON SCALES!

Naruto yells hitting the ground making a crater and sending the enemy by him away.

There all taken down and Erza has her foot on the leaders head while stole wearing the kimono and holding the latern.

"So, will you come with us without resistance?", Erza says.

"Wow! I'm dazzled! Your team really is strong, Nee-San!", Michelle says.

"Yeah, I'll try and work hard too next time", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP

The bandits are boarding a train with the army. There arrested.

"How was it?", Erza said.

"Wizards are amazing... Guilds are a lot if fun!", Michelle said.

"Yup. We make a ton if racket, but there's never a full day", Gray says and the wind blows.

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE GUILD

"I see", Makarov said.

"Never heard of a wizard asking a wizard for help!", Wakaba said.

"Have over a request filer upstairs. We'll pass it on", Maco said.

"Good idea, Lucy!", Mira said.

"Who's gonna volunteer?", Makarov said.

"Putting in a request for the guild?", Natsu said standing next to Michelle and the suit case on the table.

"I got permission!", Lucy said.

"I what to do something to help UIU understand what Uncle Jude wanted to say to you", Michelle said.

"Okay! I'll take it on!", Natsu said.

"Don't break it now. Understand?", Happy said.

"Quiet, you! I know that!", Natsu said.

Michelle takes the key or machine part out then trips and drops the part and it skids away.

"Hey!", Natsu said.

"Are you okay?", Lucy said.

Then something happened shocking them.

"What?", Gray said seeing it.

"What in the world?", Erza said.

The part start floating and rotating. It stands upward. Yellow letters appear on the key or part.

"Something's appearing!", Lucy says.

"It's letters. Those ancient letters?", Gray says.

"In that case, get Levy to...", Lucy is cut off by Makarov waking towards them.

"She's not here! She's off far away with Shadow Gear on a job. And so is Fried", Makarov says.

"It's trying to tell us something...", Michelle said looking at the part.

"Father...", Lucy said turning to the part.

"Can't you read those characters, Gramps?", Natsu says.

"Lucy... You'd be better off not getting involved with this", Makarov said.

"What do you mean?", Lucy said standing.

"But, Father...", Lucy says turning to the part.

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT A RANDOM DARK GUILD

All OFBTHE dark mages are defeated and the guild destroyed.

Someone in a black cloak with a hood over his head. He is sitting on the rubble.

"W-Why... Did you do this?", one of them says.

"I'm getting rid of you people", He says and looks at him.

"W-Wait your Zancrow! Why is a member of Grimore heart attacking us?!", he says.

"I don't like dark guilds, and I'm no longer a member of Grimoire Geart", Zancrow says leaving.

"Naruto, your finally back, Big Brother", Zancrow says lifting his hood. He has shorter blond hair and looks a little older.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 35

EPISODE 129

Naruto is sleeping with Erza in his house when he hears a knock at his door. He gets out of bed and goes to it and opens it.

"Laxus?! Why are you here?", Naruto said.

"Up for a fight. We never got to finish are's", Laxus is cut off by another voice.

"Naruto, come back to bed", Naruto's and Laxus's eyes widen.

"Naruto was that-", Laxus said before Naruto covered his mouth.

"N-No, you must be hearing things. I'll face you tomorrow at 3:00. Now go!", Naruto says.

"Ok, ok. Naruto, does anyone else know your sleeping with Erza?", Laxus said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Don't tell them please, it's gonna get awkward", Naruto said.

"Ok, ok. See you tommorow", Laxus said giving Naruto the location and leaves.

Who was that?", Erza said coming behind him in the Ame cloths she was in when they first slept together but the colors are white.

"It was Laxus, he wants to finish our fight tomorrow. Lets go back to bed", Naruto says picking Erza up bridal style and takes her back to bed.

NEXT DAY AT THE GUILD

"How's it going, Lucy-neesan? Have you found the ancient letters?", Michelle said looking at the key or part.

"Nope. I'm not having any luck at all...", Lucy said.

"Lucy, we've got work", Erza said.

"We're going off to capture some gold-stealing bandits", Gray said.

"Don't tell me it's the Jiggle Butt Gang again?", Lucy said.

"Wait, who the hell would name a gang called... I'm not gonna even say it", Naruto said.

"As I was saying, I dunno, but we'll find out alone the way", Gray said.

"Sorry, I'm gonna take a pass this time", Lucy said.

"We haven't gotten any farther with deciphering the writing that appeared on the rod...", Michelle said.

"Where's Natsu?", Erza said.

"I don't know. It looks like he went out somewhere", Gray said.

"That's it then. The two of us will go. Naruto can't because he's going somewhere else", Erza said.

"Yeah...", Gray said then noticed what is happening.

"Wait a second! By "two of us", you mean just you and me, Erza?", Gray said.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Erza said.

"Well, I, uh... No, no problem", Gray says looking the other way.

"If everything goes smoothly, we should be home by this evening. Lets get a move on", Erza says going to the door.

Gray is stopped by Naruto grabbing his hand.

"Gray I'm only telling you this once, make a move on Erza I take away what makes a man", Naruto freaking Gray out.

"Y-Yes, sir!", Gray says and follows Erza.

"Lets go Obito", Naruto said and Tobi becomes bigger and becomes Obito. Obito puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they swirl and appear in front of Laxus surprising him. There in a forest or woods.

"Lets do this Laxus", Naruto says.

"Fine by me!", Laxus says.  
"Laxus will win", Evergreen said.

"Don't be so sure, I know Naruto's stronger", Obito says.

TITANIUM/LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!

Both yell unleashing there roars. The attacks hit making a big explosion. Natsu, Gajeel and the Thunder Tribe saw it.

"Damn it", Naruto says.

"What?", Laxus said.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Thunder Tribe are coming.

TIME SKIP

Both Naruto and Laxus find Natsu and Gajeel arguing.

"That's enough out of you two", Laxus said drawing there attention.

"Laxus?! Naruto?!", both yell.

"It really was Laxus and Naruti!", Happy says flying above Natsu and Gajeel.

"Laxus!", Thunder Tribe yells behind them.

"What, Natsu is here too?", Fried said.

"And Gajeel?!", Bixlow said.

"Stop carrying on like little kids", Laxus said turning back to the three.

"Laxus, you're livin around here?", Natsu said.

Laxus looks to his left.

"The place I moved to just happened to be near here", Laxus said.

"Then you oughta come back to the guild", Gajeel said.

"Mind your own business", Laxus said.

"I don't give a crap if you come back or not. But since you're here, lets settle once and for all who's stronger!", Natsu says smiling.

"With me too", Gajeel said with his arms crossed.

"I know your game. You wanna piss me off so I'll battle you, but I'm not gonna bite", Laxus said turning away.

"You gonna run away?", Natsu said.

"Scuse me?", Laxus said turning a little.

"You ain't the kinda guy that backs down when someone picks a fight, are you... Laxus?!", Natsu said.

"(Sign) What are you gonna do Laxus?", Naruto said.

"What are UIU trying to pull, Natsu?", Fried said.

Laxus smiles.

"Fine", Laxus said.

"Alright!", Natsu and Gajeel say.

"Laxus doesn't have to fight", Bixlow said.

"Ymir opponents are the Thunder Tribe", Evergreen said.

"Our fate is joined with Laxus!", Fried said crying.

Laxus cracks his knuckles while smiling.

"No, no. My own fists will pound some sense into their thick skulls", Laxus says.

"Music to my ears!", Natsu says getting ready.

"Alright, Natsu. I'll start with you", Laxus said getting ready.

Natsu's right fist is on fire and Laxus body has electricity going around it.

"Stop right there!", Webdy says appearing behind Natsu with Carla.

"Wendy... ", Natsu said.

"I think something like this should be carried our with a plan!", Wendy yells.

"A plan?", Natsu said.

"What are you talking about?", Laxus said.

"The showdown is tomorrow!", Wendy says pointing at them.

"I don't know what you mean, but fine. Alright, our battles tomorrow", Natsu said.

"Lets have it at the Sola tree in the South Gate Park!", Natsu says pointing to Laxus.

"And you fight me after that", Gajeel says.

"Whatever...", Laxus says turning around and walking away.

TIME SKIP DARK OUT AMD A FESTIVAL AT THE PARK

"Hey! What the heck is this?! There's a festival goin on?!", Natsu says.

"Looks like everyone's having a good time!", Happy said.

"You're the cause of this!", Lucy said.

"This is wonderful! There are do many food stands!", Michelle said eating the food.

"You've really got an appetite tonight...", Lucy said.

"What's this festival about?", Happy said.

"We heard the news about your duel...", Lucy says.

"They said its a festival to get pumped up about the main event tomorrow", Michelle said.

"Huh...", Natsu said.

"It's really because everyone here loves a good festival", Natsu.

"Well, we haven't been getting anywhere with those ancient letters, so this is a perfect war for us to let off some steam, too...", Lucy said.

"That over there looks delicious, too!", Michelle said.

"Remember Lucy, no eating sweets you have to lose weight", Tobi says.

"You little devil!", Lucy yells at Tobi.

"Tobi's a good cat", Tobi says with an eye smile.

On stage a guy appears. The one who says cool a lot.

"Cool! Cool! Coooooool! Long to r no see, everyone! Your reporter Jason here. From Sorcerer Weekly! Meeting again after seven years! And a festival to celebrate a duel! I've been waiting for this day to come!", Jason yells crying.

"Pipe down!", Wakaba yells.

"Just get the show on the road!", Wakaba yells.

"Alright, alight, let me introduce the guest you've all been waiting for... The eternal songstress, Mirajane!", Jason yells moving out of the way.

"Yay!", Mira says and everyone cheers.

"You're gonna get some rock tonight", Mira said.

"Attagirl, Big sister!", Elfman yells.

"Do it", Lisanna yells.

"That's what I had in mind, anyway, but I've for a site throat...", Mira said.

Natsu's eat food at a stand.

"Natsu, shouldn't you do something to get ready for tomorrow's fight?", Happy said flying.

"Not nnecessary. All I gotta do is pound the hell outta him with the power I've got", Natsu said and eats again.

"I see. So you haven't put any thought into it at all... Cone to think if it, I wonder what Gajeel's up to...", Happy said.

"That bastard gates to lose, so he's probably off soon some special training somewhere", Natsu said.

"And so, I would like to introduce a soulful singer in my stead! Take it away!", Mura says and Gajeel is sitting in a chair wearing a white suit and hate holding a guitar.

"Oh hell no!", Naruto and Tobi said. Tobi transforms into Obito.

"Thanks for comin here tonight on my behalf", Gajeel said.

"We didn't come for you!", Wakaba said.

" well, since you demanded it, I'm Gibbs favor you with an original song!", Gajeel said.

"Nobody demanded it!", Macao yells.

"Listen up now, to...  
"Best Friend"!", Gajeel says.

"That again?!", Macao and Wakaba yell.

"Colorful, colorful... Shooby doo bop! Tremble with love, steel fret metallic!", Gajeel is stopped with his guitar be swirled and disappears then Gajeel's gets hit in the face by a Titanium Club knocking him out.

"Thank god that over, where will the guitar show up", Naruto says and Obito smiles.

AT THE MAGIC COUNCIL

"We must find Zere-", Gran Doma is cut off by a guitar appearing over him and falling on his head.

"What the! Where did this come from?!", Doma yells holding his head in pain.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto and Obito are laughing.

NEXT DAY

"What's all this hullabaloo about?", Laxus said arriving.

"Not everyday you have a showdown, Laxus, so everyone's been making a big to-do about it since last night", Bixlow said behind Laxus with the other two.

"They're probably happy about getting the chance to see you again after so long", Evergreen said.

Laxus smiles.

"They're fools as always...", Laxus says and Fried appears on his side.

"But that's Fairy Tail. You know that more than anyone, Laxus!", Fried says the last sentence crying and getting closer to Laxus.

Laxus looks a little freaked about what fried just did.

"I'm not sure about that...", Laxus said and looked to see a blond kid with his grandpa.

"Would you by this for me?!", the kid says holding Cotten candy.

"Alright, alright...", the grandpa says.

Laxus smiles.

TIME SKIP

"Coooooool! We have Laxus waiting patiently, as dignified as you'd expect! And there he is! Gajeel is in the house! The combatants glare at each other! There's tension in the air...", Jason says.

Gajeel looks at Lily and smiles.

"And now Natsu us here! All the pieces are in place!", Jason yells.

"Watch this, Happy", Natsu says.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says flying behind Natsu.

Laxus stands.

"Laxus stands up! Apparently, he's heading for Natsu first!", Jason says in the microphone.

"You ready?", Laxus says.

"Yeah", Natsu said.

"I don't have to hold back at all, do I?", Laxus says.

"Course not!", Natsu said.

"Not gonna be my fault if you snuff it", Laxus says.

"The same goes of you, Laxus!", Natsu said and his right fist catches on fire.

Lightning surrounds Laxus's body.

"Happy, get back", Natsu said to Happy.

"Give him what-for, Natsu!", Happy said moving away.

"Oh, I will", Natsu said.

"Ahhhhhhhh", Natsu yells and his entire body is on fire.

Laxus still has his hands in his pockets and his body is covered in lightning.

"There they go!", Jason yells.

"Incredible feeling of tension...", Macao thinks.

"Whoever makes the first move will lose...", Lily thinks.

Natsu runs at Laxus throwing a right fist. Laxus just punched Natsu in the head knocking him to the ground. Natsu's flames are gone and Laxus lightning is gone. Laxus won.

"Epic fail!", Naruto yells and everyone laughs.

"It's over?!", Jason yells in the mic. Elfman, Mira and Lisanna are shocked.

Macao and Wakaba are laughing.

"Done with a single blow, huh?", Macao said.

"The usual instinct kill, right?", Wakaba says.

"Natsu!", Happy says going to his side.

"I figured this would happen, Laxus!", Evergreen said.

"This is afar you call a difference in skill level", Bixlow said and Fried is crying. meanwhile Gajeel is sweating.

"You're up next, right?", Laxus said turning to Gajeel but he's disappeared.

"Huh?", Lisanna said.

"Oh, no! Gajeel has disappeared?!", Jason yells in the mic.

"Don't tell me that bastard has run off!", Naruto yells.

"What?!", Lily says flying.

Alot if them begin running.

"Comb the hills! No way are we gonna let him escape!", Macao yells running.

"Combing the hills is a Man!", Elfman yells running.

"I've lost respect for you! Gajeel!", Lily yells flying in front if everyone.

"Natsu, are you okay?", Happy says poking Natsu.

Natsu twitches.

Laxus turns and sees Makarov, Wendy and Carla.

They stare at each other.

Laxus begins walking away.

"Wait, Laxus!", Bixlow says.

"Cone back to Fairy Tail!", Evergreen says.

"Master! It's about time you lifted Laxus's expulsion! Master!", Fried says and Makarov turns to Laxus who's leaving.

TIME SKIP

Natsu is holding onto a tree standing up.

"Does it still hurt?", Happy said.

"This is nothin! Ow... Where did that bastard Gajeel hide?!", Natsu said.

"Macao and the others are searching, but they may not be able to find him", Happy says.

EPISODE 130 AT THE GUILD

They finally arrive at the guild but see three people.

"Who are they?", Natsu said.

"Clients?", Kinana said.

"Huh?", Wendy said.

"Natsu, Naruto, this person...", Websy says pointing to Earthland Coco.

"Queen Shagotte...?", Natsu said.

"Not her...", Wendy said.

Naruto makes eye contact with Mary Hughes. She's the Earthland version of Hughes from Edolas. She's femal in Earthland.

"Hello", Mary says winking at Naruto. Naruto takes a step back.

"Coco?!", Lucy said showing up with the suitcase with Levy and Michelle.

"Long time no see! I mean, how did you get to Earthland?!", Lucy said.

"It seems like they're totally mistaking us for other people!", Mary says.

"Hmmmmm. Not important, Mary Hughes", Sugarboy said.

"Lets hurry up and get to work, Sugar Boy", Coco says.

"Hughes?", Natsu say.

"Sugar Boy?!", Lucy said.

"The guys we fought at that royal amusement park!", Natsu said.

"Now that you mention it, the face is similar...", Lucy said.

"And you were a man! What are you dressed like a woman for", Natsu yells pointing at Mary.

"I hate this guy already...", Mary says.

"Hmmmm, Edolas must switch people's genders? Mary's female here but in Edolas she's a male", Naruto says to Tobi.

"By the war, um...", Wendy said.

"What have you come here for?", Max said.

"This is out guild!", Laki says.

"Hmmmmmmm. The rumors were right. You ate a pitful bunch of wizards", Sugar Boy says.

"What?!", Natsu says.

"We've got just one demand. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia!", Mary says and Tobi transforms into Obito.

"I'd advise you not to say that again, otherwise I might kill you!", Obito says with his eye flaring the three take a step back seeing his eye.

"Hand her over...?!", Michelle said.

"This is my first time seeing a marriage proposal...", Happy said.

"That's not what this is!", both Mary and Lucy yell blushing.

" there's no point in hiding her. We know Lucy Heartfilia belongs to this guild", Mary said.

"Hmmmmm. Maybe we'd better introduce ourselves, baby!", Sugar Boy said.

"What is this about?", Levy said to Lucy.

"Why are they after you, Big sister?", Michelle said.

"Don't ask me!", Lucy said.

"You suddenly show up out of nowhere and make this ridiculous demand?!", Wakaba says.

"I'm the Master here. You tell me to give you one of my people without so much as a reason, you can't seriously expect me to say, "Oh, of course".", Macao said.

"I don't know who you people are, but get he hell outta here now!", Max said.

"Oh my goodness, how scary...", Mary said.

"Recently, several churches have been attacked. Are you the ones...?", Kinana said.

"Hah?", Mary said.

"I see...", Carla said.

"Even without positive proof, the timing is too convenient", Lily said.

"Spicy! I mean, that's a spicy accusation...", Sugar Boy said.

"That's outrageous...", Coco said.

"We're not obliged to stabs here and listen to your drivel. Just give us Lucy Heartfilia immediately!", Mary says sticking out her hand.

"But if you refuse to cooperate... We'll take her by force!", SugarBoy says taking something out of his jacket. Transforms into a came.

"Come on, my hound dogs! Yes, the springtime of our lives!", he yells into it like a microphone.

"What's this?", Macao said.

"Is this a song?", Wakaba said.

"Puppy dogs!", Sugar Boy said and then something is happening. It's hard to explain his coat looks like its blinding then green slime is coming out of the pants and coat.

"Please take care of these two-bit wizards!", Sugar Boy said.

"What the hell?! Obito be on guard!", Naruto said.

"Got it!", Obito said.

"That's just gross, in more ways than one!", Lucy says.

"It looks tasty...", Michelle said.

"How so?!", Lucy yells and there dodging the slime.

"What the hell is this?!", Max sayWo with the goop surrounding them.

"Is it phlegm?!", Laki said With the goop surrounding them.

"Man!", Elfman yells and touchs the green goop. And starts to be suck in.

"What the hell?! I don't know what to grab on to!", Elfman says and it consumes him.

"Elfman!", both Lisanna and Mira yells rubbing to him.

"No! Stay back! This stuff is gonna so something!", Elfman yells and it consumes him then goes for Mira and Lisanna.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. Yummy! The taste of wizards is spicy!", Sugar Boy says.

"I can't move...", Mira said inside it with her brother and sister.

"This brings back memories... A king time ago, the three of us used to sleep in the same bed together like this...", Lisanna says.

"This is no time for nostalgia!", Elfman yells.

"What is that stuff?!", Wendy said being carried by Carla and Lily in the air.

"That mucus stuff has a will of its own?!", Lily said.

"Like this... Nobody touch it!", Carla yells.

Naruto, Obito, Romeo, Natsu are dodging it.

Lucy is running with Levy and Michelle.

"You say you were the guild's master, right? Give her to us before people start getting hurt!", Coco says appearing behind Macao and Wakaba fast. She then goes for a kick at Macao who blocks it. She then delivers more kicks and there blacked.

"I have no intrest in hitting kids!", Macao yells.

"I'm an adult!", Coco yells and dodges pink blasts.

"Don't be naive, Macao! They're the enemy!", Wakaba says with a pink fist on coming from his cigaret.

"I told you to call me Master!", Macao says and both look at Coco.

"No way am attack that is gonna hit me!", she says standing in the side of a wooden tower.

"What the hell is she?!", Wakaba said.

"Pain in the ass...", Macao said.

Coco doges purple fire.

"You wench!", Romeo yells throwing more fires at Coco but she dodges and the fires hit the guild.

"Huh?!", Romeo says.

"Cut it out!", Macao says holding back Romeo with Wakaba helping.

"The buildings callin apart as it is!", Wakaba says then there swallowed by the green gloop.

"Master! Everyone!", Laki yells.

"Crap! It's all we can do just to hold it off!", Max says.

Lucy, Michelle and levy are still running.

"What I is this?! It keeps getting bigger and bigger!", Levy says running from the growing gloop. I don't know what it is? Some kind of slime.

"Naruto! Natsu! Do something!", Lucy yells.

"Um... You're totally white!", Lucy yells looking at Natsu who's all white.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells in the tower with Naruto.

"Don't tell me the damage from his duel with Laxus finally kicked in?!", Carla yells flying.

"Of all times!", Tobi yells.

"That took a long time...", Happy says.

"These huts are frickin hilarious!", Mary says laughing.

"What spicy screams!", Sugar Boy says.

"I guess it just goes to show that guild wizards are no big deal", Coco says.

"Come back to me, Howls!", Sugar Boy yells and the goop comes back to him.

"That's all, folks! You give up already?", Coco yells.

"Is that all you've got?", Naruto says standing behind the three. There eyes widen.

"How did h-", Coco says then was kicked in the stomach. Sugar Boy was uppercut and Mary was kicked in the face.

The three were sent back.

"Is that all you've got?", Naruto said staring at them.

"Fast and strong, I like him", Mary thinks looking at Naruto while blushing.

"They're not the people from Edolas!", Carla said.

"Then they're the Coco, Hughes, and Sugar Boy who were already in Earthland!", Carla said.

"I see... Just like there were doubles of us in Edolas...", Wendy said.

"...there must be doubles of Coco and the others here in Earthland!", Lucy said.

"Lucy Heartfilia... If you don't hurry up and idebrtidy yourself, we're gonna put more of the hurt on your friends! Unless you want us to keep going in a rampage...?", Mary said.

"Don't do it, Lu!", Levy said.

"You've got to hold back...", Michelle said.

"They don't know who Lucy is yet... You three get outta here and look for Gramps. We'll manage here somehow...", Natsu said.

"But...", Lucy said.

"You can barely stabs up, Natsu!", Levy said.

"You three! You're totally suspicious!", Mary said.

"Natsu... Take this!", Romeo says giving Natsu fire.

"Thank you, Romeo...", Natsu says and eats it.

"That reeks!", Natsu yells.

"Sorry! Gave tit the wrong one...", Romeo said.

"Thanks for the meal, anyway...", Natsu said.

"Hmmmmmmm", Sugar Boy said.

Naruto throws his coat off.

"Run, Lucy!", Natsu yells firing his fire at the three.

"Hot!", Sugar Boy said.

"Fire magic?", Coco said.

"That ain't nothin! Command Magic!", Mary says and the fire hits Naruto engulfing him.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

"We're fighting each other?!", Michelle said running with the other two.

"I'm guessing that's...", Lucy said.

"Take that!", Natsu yells firing another attack.

"Here", Mary says moving her wand and he hits Lucy, Levy and Michelle.

"That doesn't hurt me", Naruto says surprising the three. They see Naruto's shirt destroyed. His body covered in titanium.

Mary and Coco blush seeing Naruto's six pack.

Sugar Boy then starts snapping his fingers in the girls faces and they both shake their heads.

"Take this!", Naruto yells about to use Titanium Dragon's Club.

Mary moves her wand making Naruto hit himself in the face and sending him through the guild.

Mary then was hit in the head by a rock from Kinana.

"Hmmm. It seems that girl isn't a wizard...", Surgar Boy says with Mary pissed and has glowing red eyes.

"A rock... She hit me with a rock... I've totally got murder on my mind...", Mary says.

Naruto walks out of the guild with the scales off.

"Damn that hurt", Naruto said cracking his neck.

"Enough!", Lily yells flying down but Coco kicks him away.

"Stay out of it, cat!", Coco yells.

WING SLASH OF THE SKY DRAGON!

Wendy yells going towards Mary and Sugar Boy. She unleashes her attack.

"Dummy!", Mary says and makes the wind attack hit Natsu and Naruto sending them flying.

"Huh?!", Wendy yells.

"It's because if that stick!", Tobi says flying with Carla and Happy.

"She can control the magic... I mean, the people?!", Carla said.

Both Naruto and Natsu are on the ground motion sick.

"You've got motion sickness?", Happy says.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Wendy says with tears in her eyes while she's trying to heal both Naruto and Natsu of there motion sickness.

Elfman in on top of both Lisanna and Mira.

"Why do I feel so exhausted...?", Elfman says looking up.

"Elf-brother...you're heavy...", Lisanba says with her eyes looking like X's.

"Maybe it's because of that mucus stuff from before...",its said.

"Crap! I can't move...", Macao said lying in the ground with Wakaba and Romeo.

"I've got no physical strength or magic power...", Max said barely helping Laki up.

"That stuff sapped it out of us...?", Laki said.

"What so you want with Lucy?!", Lily said with Carla by his side.

"We don't have to answer you! We'll give you five more seconds", Coco said.

Lucy stands up.

"Alright! But stop attacking! I'm...", Lucy says.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia", Michelle said.

Lucy turns to her.

"Hmmmmm. So you're the one...?", Sugar Boy said.

"Walk over here quietly", Mary said.

"Wait a second...", Lucy says quietly.

"I'm the one you're looking for. What is or that you want with me?", Michelle said.

"I see. Despite being a guild wizard, she's definitely the daughter of the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern", Sugar Boy said.

"She sure has class!", Coco says.

"I figured she'd be rougher around the edges...", Mary said.

"What's going on here?!", Lucy thinks.

"Lucy Heartfilia... The daughter of the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern and Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Spirit wizard... If I'm not mistaken?", Mary said.

"No mistake. That is me", Michelle said.

"She's...", Natsu said.

"Now that they mention it, she sure looks like she fits the bill...", Happy said.

"Hold on there! I'm Lucy!", Lucy says and Coco is shocked.

"Michelle-San...", Michelle said holding Lucy's right hand with tears in her eyes.

"I'm touched that you're trying to protect me. But I dint think your lie would work anyway!", Michelle said.

"What are you saying?!", Lucy said.

"Whoever they were sent by should have shown them a picture of Lucy, that dumbass", Naruto says to Tobi who nods agreeing.

"And even if they did believe it, they'd see through your disguise soon enough! I can't cause anyone note trouble than I already have! Lets tell them the truth!", Michelle said.

"So that girl is trying to protect Lucy, huh?", Mira said with Elfman crying.

"W-What an impassioned performance!", Lisanna said.

"It's beautiful! Man!", Elfman yells crying.

"I'm Lucy!", Michelle yells waving her left arm and to her right is Lucy.

"I'm Lucy!", Lucy yells waving her right arm and in her left arm in the clock part wrapped up.

"W-What should we do?", Coco said.

"Well, we know the real thing is over 20 years old, so the girl with the pigtails is too young to be her, right?", Sugar Boy said and Michelle nods.

"That's because we were on Tenrou Island for seven years...", Lucy says but is cut off.

"Lucy! Back off! I won't let em lay one finger on you!", Natsu says looking at Wendy.

"R-Right! Understood!", Wendy says.

"Hah?", Mary says not understanding what the hell is happening.

"This one's Lucy, too?!", Coco says.

"You still have some fight in you, don't you, Lucy?", Max says to Laki.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!", Laki says.

"Over there, too?!", Sugar Boy, Mary and Coco say.

"Are you okay, Lucy?!", Maco says staffing by Levy, Romeo and Wakaba.

"I'll pull through...", Levy said.

"Are you hurt, Lucy?!", Wakaba said.

"There's another one!", Coco yells with her eyes sticking out if her head.

"E-Everyone...", Lucy said.

"Nee-san...", Michelle said wiping away a tear.

"I don't know which is the real one!", Coco yells holding her head.

"Damn them...", Mary said with her right hand in a fist.

"Are you healed up, Lucy?", Mira said to Lisanna.

"I'm fine now, Lucy", Lisanna said back.

"Spicy!", Sugar Boy said sweating.

"I'm Lucy, too!", Elfman yells blushing and Naruto gives him a WTF face.

"Stop it!", Lucy yells.

"This is totally ridiculous. So we should just round em all up?", Mary said.

"Well... Cone on, my going dogs!", Sugar Boy says with the goop coming back.

Naruto and Natsu jump in the air.

"Not this time!", both yell.

Brilliant flame of the fire dragon!", Natsu yells.

Titanium Dragon's shurikens!", Naruto yells throwing shurikens in the flames.

Goop comes out of it and hits Naruto and Natsu.

"Lucy! Now!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Nee-san! Lets hurry, while those three are distracted!", Michelle said.

"Everyone... I'm sorry... Thank you!", Lucy running with Michelle.

"Two got away!", Mary said.

"When?!", Coco said.

"After them, Coco!", Mary yells.

"Right!", Coco says and runs.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!", Macao yells firing his attack along with Wakaba, Romeo and Levy.

"Free Run Unlock!", Coco says and jumps over there attack and over them.

"She jumped!", Levy said.

"Scores: 8, 9, and 10!", Coco says standing on the side if the wall.

"What the hell is that?!", Macao said.

"Free Run, that's...", Levy said.

"Athletic Magic... It was banned after so many people got injured from it", Wakaba said while Coco runs up the side of the rock wall.

"I'll stop her! Solid Script... Iron!", Levy yells.

"There", Mary says using her wand and the iron fell on Wakaba, Macao and Romeo.

Sand Slash!", Max yells firing an attack.

Wood Make! Violent Approach!", Laki yells firing her attack.

"Hmmmmm. Sand and wood...", Sugar Boy said and the goop stopped the attacks.

"Not one of my hound digs favorites...", Sugar Biybsayd and the goop consumed it.

"Again?!", Max said.

"They're being absorbed!", Laki says.

"But they've got good chemistry with you. In what month where you born? What's your blood type?", Sugar Boy said.

"Huh?", Naruto and Natsu says.

TIME SKIP

"It seems one of the two that Coco chased after is the real Lucy Heartfilia", Sugar Boy says and Lily whose big again and Obito jump at Sugar Boy.

The goop stops the sword.

"Hmmmmm. I see you two can change your mode too, kitty-cats", Sugar Boy said.

"What?!", both cats says

Then lily was punched by Natsu.

"That wasn't me!", Natsu yells.

Naruto punched Obito but he passed through him.

Wasn't me!", Naruto yells.

"Beast arm...", Elfman says jumping at Mary.

"Iron bull!", Elfman yells but instead he punched Macao and Wakaba.

"This ticks me off! It's totally hard to fight like this!", Natsu says.

"Totally" is what I say! Don't copy me!", Maty says pointing her wand at them.

"Jeez, you're so annoying! All of you, just fight for crying out loud!", Natsu says.

"I'm down playing around!", Naruto yells easing the magic surprising the two.

"Mary Hughes, we have to leave now. We can't beat Naruto! He hasn't gotten serious yet!", Sugar Boy said.

"I know that! I say we go after Lucy! Too!", Mary said.

"Over our dead body!", both yell.

"I can tame several people at once with my Command Magic!", Mary says swinging her wand.

"Dammit! Nobody's Gibbs control me!", Natsu says and punches himself.

Naruto is about to punch himself but stops right be fire it hits surprising Mary. Naruto then appears in front of her and his left hand grabs her right hand.

"This stops now!", Naruto says.

Mary is blushing at the closeness he's at. Naruto dodges getting hit by the goop.

Mary then controls Natsu and Makes him use Briliant flames on the ground making an explosion. The anime clears and there gone.

"Cowards!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

There flying in the sky.

"Lucy! Michelle!", Wendy yells.

"I know they're out looking for the Master, but I don't know where they're looking!", Carla says carrying Wendy.

"Wendy, you have no idea?", Lily said.

"Hmm... For some reason, I can't detect any trace of Lucy...", Wendy says.

"Bastards... Treatin me like a smoke bomb... They'll pay for this!", Natsu yells.

"Calm down, Natsu!", Happy said carrying Natsu.

"Why did they want Lucy?", Tobi said carrying Naruto.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about this", Naruto said.

Then Lily sees Coco running up the wall towards them.

"Halt!", Coco yells and does a back flip off the wall.

"Coco?!", Lily said.

Then Coco kicks Lily, Carla and Wendy.

Wendy is falling.

"Wendy!", Carla yells going after her and so is Lily. They catch Wendy.

Coco lands on the wall again.

"Score: 9, 8, 10!", Coco says.

"This is no time to give out scores! It's dangers here!", Lily yells at her while carrying Wendy.

"I lost sight of Lucy Heartfilia. Tell me where she is. Other than that... I hate cats, so please stop acting overly familiar with me", Coco says.

Lily turns white and is thinking of Edolas Coco having fun by hanging on his left arm. They must of been real close for him to turn white. That thought cracks. Look up episode 139 to know what I mean.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Hey, Naruto, Natsu, done you know Lucy's scent?", Happy says.

"Strange. It's like getting mixed up with another scent... Maybe it's that thing's fault...?", Natsu said then they dodge a green gloop or mucus thing.

"Naruto look shown!", Tobi says.

"Him again", Naruto said.

"My hound dogs said they wanna play with you some more!", Sugar Boy yells.

"Sounds like fun! I'll make em look like a puddle of snail slime and pay em back 100 times over!", Sugar Boy said.

"Oh, that's sweet! Too sweet, hot boy! Whether its food or people, I hate things that are sweet!", Sugar Boy said.

"Even through your name is Sugar Boy?!", Naruto said.

Then some king of giant octopus monster comes down with someone on top of it.

"Sugar Boy... It's no good if you see what's right in front if you, but lose sight of the main subject", the man says on top of the monster.

"What the hell is that?!", Natsu said.

"An octopus?", Happy said.

"Have you found Lucy Heartfilia? I believe well have her very soon, Byro-sama", Sugar Boy said.

"Byro?!", Naruto and Natsu say.

"That bastard ego sucked the magic power out of us and Wendy?!", Natsu said.

"That octopus?!", Happy said.

"He's totally different from Edolas Byro!", Natsu said.

"You're right, wow. I was expecting a human not an octopus?", Naruto said.

"I wonder if its stupid", Tobi said.

"Don't be did respectful! Byro-sama is standing on top of the octopus!", Sugar Boy yells pointing at the octopus.

"Huh?", both Naruto and Natsu says.

"On top of the octopus?", Natsu said.

"He really is totally different!", Happy and Natsu yell.

"Holy crap! He's not a midget anymore!", Naruto and Tobi yell.

"We've cone to capture the Heartfilia girl. Swiftly dispose of those who stand in our way and return to the main mission", Byro says.

"Yes, sir!", Sugar Boy says.

"So now we have to fight an octopus, (sign) let's get this over with", Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 36

EPISODE 131

"Sugar Boy and...an octopus?!", Natsu said.

"That's Byro", Happy said.

"Guild wizards. Do you intend to defy me to the bitter end?", Byro says.

"Hmmmmmm. Its been a lot if fun, but its about time to bring this to an end, boys", Sugar Boy said he looks a little like elves but has a bigger hairdo and he's blond.

"Happy... You think we'd get sick ridin on that?", Natsu says.

"That's not transportation! It's obviously an octopus!", Happy said.

"That things so gigantic it's clearly fir transport!", Natsu said.

"I think it's for fighting and transportation", Naruto said.

"I feel sick just lookin at it!", Natsu said getting sick.

"Oh, Natsu...", Happy said.

"Spicy!", Sugar Boy said and the slime moves towards them.

"Bastard! I've had it up to here with your gooey crap!", Natsu says readying a roar as well as Naruto.

ROAR OF THE FIRE/TITANIUM DRAGON

Naruto and Natsu yell unleashing there roars.

Byro moves his hand up and both roars disappear.

Naruto and Natsu's disappeared?!", Tobi says.

"Boys, Byro-sama negates his opponents magic", Sugar Boy said.

"What the hell is that?! It's the first I've heard!", Natsu yells. The slime is above them.

WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells unleashing his fire attack.

The flames were devoured by the slime.

"What was that?!", Happy yells.

"Baby! Come on! Grow up!", Sugar Boy says and the slime turns into a big left hand and whacks Natsu against a rock making a small crater.

"His magic absorbs his opponents magic and takes nourishment from it", Happy said.

"Eliminate them, please", Byro said sitting on his octopus.

"As you wish", Sugar Boy says and Byro begins leaving.

"Hold on! Damn octopus!", Natsu said standing.

"Byro-sama is busy. Hmmmmmmmm", Sugar Boy said.

"Heheheheh. He should had stayed", Naruto said surprising Sugar Boy.

TITANIUM DRAGON ROAR!

Naruto yelled firing his roar.

"That won't wor-", Sugar Boy says and barley doges a titanium club coming threw the slime.

"The more you fight it, the more magic it absorbs and the bigger it gets! What should we do!", Happy said.

"Nothin to it! Ain't no way I'm gonna lose against this blob!", Natsu said running towards the blob.

"Natsu, no!", Happy said.

IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells punishing the slime.

"Hnnnnnnn. I hate obstinate people...", Sugar Boy says.

"Wha...?!", Natsu said then the slime turns to flames. And has titanium as well.

"What's it doin now?!", Natsu said.

"It doesn't only absorb power, it can take on the properties of what it's absorbed!", Sugar Boy says.

"That means!", Naruto said.

The fist punches Natsu to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells in pain.

"Natsu!", Happy said.

The fist them heads for Naruto but he caught it. Titanium dragon scales are on.

"That all you got!", Naruto says then the slime turns to titanium shocking Naruto and punches him making him crash into the rocks. The slime becomes flames again and starts punching Natsu again.

"Natsu is losing to fire?! I don't believe it!", Happy says.

"That's because the more magic it absorbs from the enemy, the more powerful it becomes. Do you get it, pretty blue cat?", Sugar Boy said.

"Don't call me that!", Happy yells angrily.

"Natsu! Get out of there!", Happy says.

"G-Good idea...but first do somethin about...this gooey fire!", Natsu said then he was punched.

"Hey, hot boy! Fire, come on! My hound dog is truly the best!", Sugar Boy said.

"Boring, I think I'm gonna take this seriously now", Naruto said still in titanium scales.

The fist turns Titanium went to punch Naruto but he catches it.

"You're annoying me", Naruto said then smiles.

Sugar Boy looks and sees Obito walks towards him.

The fist goes at him but it just passes threw him.

"What? What kind of magic is that?", Sugar Boy said.

"Not telling", Obito said.

Natsu tries to get up.

"Natsu!", Happy said.

"Happy... Pick me up and fly!", Natsu said.

"What do you have in mind?", Happy said.

"Anyway, fly!", Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says then pucks up Natsu and starts to fly.

"You can run, but you can't hide, boy and cat!", Sugar Boy says then the the slime becomes flames and goes after Natsu.

"Listen, Happy. Pitch me into that junk", Natsu said.

"What are you saying, Natsu?! If I do that, it'll absorb your magic again...", Happy said.

"Just do it!", Natsu yells.

"Aye! Go!", Happy says and drops Natsu.

"I'm sick an tired of your slimy ass!", Natsu yells and goes inside the fire slime.

"I don't believe this... If say that's the very definition of reckless... Spicy!", Sugar Boy said and both Naruto and Obito smile. There's a reason why Naruto didn't go all out without using dragon force. He wants to see Natsu's strength.

"What are you trying to do, Natsu? I see!", Happy says figuring it out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells unleashing his flames in the fire slime.

"Absorb the power! Yes! Absorb it all! Yummy!", Sugar Boy says the the slime starts bloating like its going to explode.

"Wha...?! This isn't good!", Sugar Boy says.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells then the slime explodes it going everywhere.

"Nooo! My hound dog got a blowout from eating too much?!", Sugar Boy says and Natsu falling right towards him with his right fist pulled back but slime is on his fist. There fist collided and both now see there hands are in the slime.

Natsu smiles.

"Well, now what are you gonna do?!", Natsu says and inside the slime fire appears.

"Let go of my hand! If this absorbs your ridiculous anout of power, we'll both blow up, hot boy!", Sugar boy said.

"This is happening because of your damn putty! It ain't my fault!", Natsu says pushing forward.

"In that case, I'll use my hound Doug's increase power to just protect my fist!", Sugar boy said and the slime grows and he pushes back.

"I'll make you arm half-cooked!", Natsu says.

"Not if I gave anything to say about it!", Sugar boy says and the slime grows.

"What are those two doing?", Happy said.

"You're after what Lucy has aren't you", Naruto said surprising Sugar Boy.

"That's the reason why I didn't want to fight you guys seriously. If you were aiming for Lucy I would have fought you all out. You were aiming for the thing they have", Naruto said.

"Smart boy. How did you know", Sugar Boy said.

"You guys show up when we get that part", Naruto said.

Then suddenly someone yells ice cannon freezing the slime between Natsu and sugar boy.

Natsu falls on the ground.

"Moron! I thought my arm was gonna snap off!", Natsu said.

"Is that what you say when someone saves your ass? You slant eyes bastard...", Gray said.

"You...", Gray said remember his fight with Edolas Sugar boy.

"And now we've got ice boy... Spicy...", Sugar Boy said.

"Don't call me any weird names! What the hell are you doing here?!", Gray yells pointing at Sugar boy.

"No, Gray! He's Sugar boy of Earthland!", Happy said.

Then they see a flare in the sky.

"Spicy...", Sugar boy said.

"Lucy...", Natsu said.

"Damn it, they have it", Naruto said.

EPISODE 132

AT THE GUILD

"W-What?! Legion?!", Wakaba said.

"Then the ones that attacked us are from Zentopia?", Cana said.

"Yeah. In positive", Gildarts says nodding.

"Why would Fiore's largest religious organization attack us?", Macao said.

"I don't know, but he said some crap about a crusade...", Gildarts said.

"Who gives a damn about all that?! Lucy, I swear we'll get that memento back for you!", Natsu said.

"Yeah", Lucy said sitting at a table and nodded.

"Don't be so glum. You were being controlled by magic...", Happy says.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to help...", Michelle said.

"No, it's not your fault, Michelle. It's because... It's because... I was weak...", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP STILL AT GUILD

"The church attacks that happened soon before Zentopia's anniversary event... A mysterious clock hand and a sinister line... That Legion was after...and some crusade...", Makarov says sitting on a stool.

"I don't like it. I don't like that they made light of Fairy Tail", Naruto said.

"I hope we don't it just end with our asses gettin kicked...", Natsu says and Happy nods.

"What happened with the members that were sent in pursuit?", Gray said.

"According to Warren, all of the teams lost track of them. But it's bit over. It's just begun... I suppose you could say", Erza said.

Natsu puts his fist in his palm while smiling.

"Now you're talkin! Now we can look forward to gettin payback, 100 times over! Right?!", Natsu says.

"Yeah!", Lucy said.

"The crusade they mentioned... Legion is trying to accomplish something big... For that, the clock hand was necessary. And the words that water inscribed on it...", Cana said.

"That clock actually exists somewhere...", Lucy said flipping through pages of a book.

"Do they mean to use Ur for their crusade?", Lucy says.

"Chaos descends... My guess its a reference to that crusade", Cana says and they look at Natsu who doesn't seem to understand.

"Natsu, are you okay? Are you following the conversation?", Happy says.

"Oh, shut up!", Natsu said turning away with a light blush.

"Then rules are unnecessary here", Gray said said sitting on the table.

"That's right up my alley!", Natsu says.

"Listen, everything works more or less because the world has rules, right?", Happy said.

"Like when sone one takes something that's not theirs, they're a thief?", Cana said smiling and standing by Michelle.

"Like, lock your door whenever you go out?", Michelle said.

"All of our freedoms were build upon the foundations of certain rules. Without then, everything would be pure lawlessness", Makarov said.

"Is that what they're trying ti achieve with their crusade?", Macao said sitting by Makarov.

"Sounds like things are gettin crazy again...", Wakaba said.

"In the first place, you can't call robbing someone of their property an act of holiness", Naruto said.

"A clue...", Lucy said.

"Maybe Legion is looking for another part of the clock now...", Michelle said.

"If we can find out what their purpose is, the meaning if the memento will also become clear", Cana said.

"All we can do is investigate. And maybe that'll tell us where they are...", Gray says then smiles and puts his left a on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Or maybe they'll notice us sniffing around and cons for us", Gray said.

"I like that thinkin! Let's go!", Natsu says smiling and fist bumps with Gray.

"But where should we start investigating?", Lucy says.

"I'll try a divination. That should narrow it down at least", Cana said.

"Did you hear that?! That's my daughter!", Gildarts said.

"Yeah, yeah...", Cana said.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY SOMEWHERE ELSE

"I kind of remember seeing this before...", Natsu said.

"It's the Heartfilia mansion", Erza said.

"Was it up for sale?", Gray said.

"It's in good shape, considering seven years have passed", Happy said.

"Then it must be kept up periodically until a buyer is found, huh?", Carla said.

"The administrator of the estate says they haven't been able to find a buyer...", Lucy said.

"Probably because it's to luxurious...", Naruto said smiling like the others.

"This brings back memories... I used to think of this as a castle back then... And it hasn't changed...", Michelle said.

"Michelle, you've been here before?", Lucy says and Michelle starts crying.

"We used to play a lot together...", Michelle says on the ground crying.

"Oh...that's...right...?", Lucy said.

"Nee-san, you used to make clothes for me...", Michelle said and Naruto's eyes narrow at what she just said.

"Right, right... I may have...", Lucy says poking her two fingers together while smiling.

"Clothes?", Wendy said.

"She must be better with her hands than I thought", Carla said while being carried by Wendy.

"That's cute", Erza said.

"Although the clothes were made with colored construction paper and flowers...", Michelle said and Lucy freezes.

"Oh, jeez...", Gray said.

"How do tut make clothes with construction paper and flowers?!", Natsu said.

"Well, think...", Gray says and both guys imagine them in outfits and they blush.

"Go home!", Lucy yells kicking both of them in the sky also having a tic mark.

"Anddddd there out of here!", Tobi yells.

TIME SKIP

There in the mansion.

"I'd like to get to the reason we're here. Do you mind?", Erza says with a tic mark.

"No objections!", Gray, Natsu and Happy say. Gray and Natsu have big bumps on there heads. There bumps are smoking.

"Um... Where should we start?", Wendy said.

"And what are we supposed to be looking for?", Carla said while Wendy is holding her.

"That's the reason I had so many of us come here. We'll spread out 'n groups of two and thoroughly search every room. Look for clock parts, old clocks, anything that reminds you of those words, books that have something to do with ancient Potamelian, anything... Examine anything that makes you think,  
"how about this?".", Erza said.

TIME SKIP

There are papers on the floor each with a letter.

"I wouldn't know a potential clue if it bit me in the ass!", Natsu said walking in the room with Happly flying behind him.

"I'm hungry...", Happy said.

Natsu steps on a paper that has the letter T.

"What ate you guys playin a game for?", Natsu said seeing the four on the ground.

"Natsu!", Wendy said.

"Keep your silence", Erza said.

"We're thinking!", Gray said.

"So shut up!", Naruto said.

"What's that? A puzzle?", Happy said.

"We're trying to decipher an anagram", Michelle said standing by Lucy.

"Anagra...? Oh, that", Natsu said.

"Well, it is like a puzzle", Lucy said.

"Huh, that looks like fun! Let me...", Natsu says then sneezed making all the letters fly.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Carla says angrily while flying.

"We were trying to think!", Wendy says.

"Oops", Natsu says then Erza slashes her sword cutting Natsu's hair a little.

"We were on the verge of getting a flash of inspiration!", Erza says dangerously.

"Erza is serious...", Wendy said.

"She's the type that really focuses on this kind of thing", Gray says.

"Jeez! YOY scattered the cards all over the place...", Carla says then sees the letters making a word.

"Ah... Is this...", Carla said.

TIME SKIP

"Diao!", celestial spirit yells waking up.

"Those four letters... "Myth", correct?", spirit said.

"Myth?", Wendy said.

"Indeed. Like an old legend...", spirit says.

"I think we're gettin there", Naruto said.

"What can we do with the remaining letters?", Erza said.

They created other words.

"Duo... Great... Myth...", Erza says.

"That's it! There are two books referred to as  
"The Two Great Myths"! The author is Will Neville. One book is titled  
"Life of the Clockwork" and its got those words in it!", Lucy said.

"Is that the book you had in your room, Nee-san?", Michelle said.

"Uh-huh. What a coincidence! As die the other myth...", Lucy says a shows them a book.

"Ta-daa! It's called  
"Key of the Starry Heavens"!", Lucy says holding the book up.

"Isn't that a picture book?", Natsu says.

"It's not just any old picture book! It's really magical...", Lucy said.

"At any rate, doesn't the word "key" stroke you?", Gray said.

"Yeah. Maybe there's done kind of hint inside the book", Erza said.

"Like another anagram? I guess it would be be that easy... But if we look it from another way, we may be able to learn something...", Lucy says and then Carla is shocked.

"Carla?", Wendy says.

"I don't know if it has to do with that clock hand...but maybe there's a message from my father in this book! And WGAT is that kitty-cat over there holding?", Lucy says to Happy holding a book.

"A book about a rabbit and a turtle. I think this book is really magical, too", Happy said.

"Would you give me that book?", someone said.

"You're after this book?!", Happy says holding the book he has.

"That's not really a funny joke", someone said them the for breaks open.

"W-What the hell is that?!", Natsu says.

"The door handle expanded!", Gray says.

"You've for a rather limited power of expression, it seems. You couldn't say the door handle doubled in size, which broke the door?", someone says coming out of the dust.

"I don't believe it! He's...?!", Happy said.

"You mean...", Carla said.

"An Exceed! But was this guy in Extalia?", Tobi said.

"No... I bet he was sent to this world at the same time all of us were, Tobi!", Carla said.

"Why, you... Who the hell are you?!", Natsu said.

"I am the head if Legion... Samuel", Samuel said.

"So you sniffed us out right away and came runnin, huh?", Gray said getting ready to use ice make.

"Then give us back the clock hand!", Natsu says.

"Never", Samuel said.

"What?!", Natsu said.

"Anyway, you've done exactly as I predicted. I knew you would come here. And that you would find a clue. As indeed, you have. I'm a genius", Sanuel said flying and reading a book.

"That guy's gettin on my nerves...", Gray said.

"We'll have to attack before he gets the chance...", Natsu says.

"Naruto, Erza!", Wendy says.

"Right", Both say.

Erza switches to her lightning armor.

"Ice make: Lance!", gray yells firing an attack.

"Victory goes to the one who mages the first move!", Erza says firing a lightning attack.

ROAR OF THE FIRE/TITANIUM DRAGON!

Natsu and Naruto yell firing there roars.

Then someone jumps in front of the Exceed.

And blocks the attack. I can't explain what's happening.

"Wait a... No!", Lucy yells because the blast damaged the mansion.

"What are tut doing?! I just decided to but this house back!", Lucy yells.

"Hold it! That guy repelled our magic!", Gray said.

"I'm the spearhead of Legion... Dan Straight is here!", Dan says wearing armor and holding a spear in his right hand and a shield in his left hand.

"Another weirdo..", Happy says.

"Did you get a good look at the power of my shield? Magic sheild "Ricochet"! It blocks any and all attacks, then scatters then about!", Dan says.

"Ricochet... So everything bounces off of it...", Erza said.

"Then we can't just attack willy-nilly...", Wendy says.

"One false move and Lucy will be buying back a mountain of debris!", Gray says.

"We got one pain in the ass comin in after another!", Natsu yells.

"They're going to attack", Samuel said.

"No matter how many times they attack,nothing will change!", Dan says and Natsu jumps above him.

"I'll destroy that thing before it can repel my attack!", Natsu yells and ueashes his fire but it was stopped by the shield.

Now they all dodge the scattered fire blasts.

"I told you to stop it!", Lucy yells.

"Dan, that girl has the book", Samuel said and Dan looks at her.

"Lucy!", Wendy says.

"I'll lure that guy outside!", Lucy says.

"No! It's rio dangerous, Nee-San!", Michelle said.

"Here's the book! Steal it if you can!", Lucy said.

"Th-Throb!", Dan yells and throws his pear in front of Lucy.

"You're beautiful!", Dan says appearing behind Lucy.

"Throb!", Dam yells putting his right hand where his heart is supposed to be.

Dan is now on the ground both hands hitting the ground.

"Beautiful! This wizard is too beautiful! She's shot me right through the heart!", Dan says and Naruto, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Erza turn white hearing what he's saying.

"I can't stand it! I can't stand it! She's crushed me! By the way, what's your name?", Dan says now shaking a clueless Lucy's hand.

"Lucy...", Lucy says then Dan catches on fire.

"Lucy! I can't stand it!  
Lu! Cy! You've touched me to the quick! Can I call you  
Lu-tan? Lu-chan? Lu-pi? Lun-lun?", Dan says.

"Whatever...", Lucy says.

"It's begun...", Samuel said sweat dropping.

"Whatever!", Dan says spinning while Lucy has a sweat drop.

"That voice! Those eyes! That mouth! That hair! That chest! That waist! Those legs! All of it makes my Fibonacci sequence chirp! It spell out... L! O! V! E! That's love!", Dan says.

"W-What are you talking about?!", Lucy said.

"Love!", Dan says and turns around to see Erza in the air.

"Lucy!", Erza yells and throws her spear and Dan dodges it.

"Cut it out! Don't butt in!", Dan yells holding his spear and shield again.

Erza changes her armor into Flight Armor.

"Go, Lucy and Michelle. We cave let them take that book!", Erza said.

"R-Right!", Lucy said.

"Everyone, I need you on support. Leave this to me!", Erza said.

"I-I think we were overwhelmed by that...", Wendy said.

"Our brains were at a standstill...", Gray said.

"Huh. You've got a lot if confidence in yourself", Samuel said.

"You'd do we'll not to underestimate us", Dan said.

"Let me hit em, too!", Natsu says.

"You protect Lucy! Run, Lucy!", Erza says.

"Lets go!", Lucy yells running with Michelle.

"Right!", Michelle says.

"I'm not done talking to you!", Dan says.

Natsu and gray are above him and they fire there attacks. Dan blocks it with his shield. More explosions occur in the mansion.

"Don't destroy the house!", Lucy yells being carried away by happy and Tobi. Carla is carrying Michelle away.

"Hmph. Alright. Certainly, the framework of this building... Dan, I'll leave Titania to you", Samuel said.

"Okay", Dan says.

"Come on, then!", Erza yells and Erza swings her sword and Dan block it with his shield. The shield fires blast back.

"Even physical attacks bounces off?!", Erza says then Dan appears above her and attacks with his spear. Erza blocks it with her two swords. The swords become small now.

"What?!", Erza says and dodges anothe attack. A rock appears under Erza's feet and hits her sending her hitting the books.

Dan makes Erza's sword bigger.

"What kind of magic is this?! Kya!", Erza says stuck from the rock hitting her. she yells the last part dodging a giant sword.

"I heard you scream. You're pretty cut yourself, but the different between you and  
Lu-tan is greater than the width it an ocean!", Dan says.

"What's your deal, jackass?!", Erza says still stuck behind the rock.

"Out time is about up. See you again, Titania!", Dan says and makes the books on top of the book shelf grow.

"Hey! Wait a second!", Erza yells and the books fall on her.

WHERE NARUTO IS

They stop running in the mansion feeling a crash.

"What was that?!", Gray says.

"It was from the study!", Wendy says.

"Erza!", Natsu says.

"Nee-san, we have to hurry!", Michelle said.

"R-Right...", Lucy says and then they see Samuel in front of them.

"When did he...?!", Lucy said.

"Just as I predicted. The answer came forth simply, based on you're metal state and the structure of this abode", Samuel said and Natsu runs at him with his fists on fire.

"No one wants to hear your mumbling!", Natsu yells then Dan appears and hits Natsu with the spear. Natsu goes through the window.

"Natsu!", Wendy yells.

"Bastard!", Gray yells.

"How dare you do that to Natsu?!", Wendy says then they all dodge because Erza falls through the roof with the books still on her. Naruto, Wendy and Gray are under the books.

"Exactly as planned...". Samuel said.

"Damn it!", Naruto says.

They finally get out of it and all jump in the air. Samuel has the book. All four of them unleash there attacks but Dan blocks them with his shield.

"You can have the book back. I memorized its contents", Samuel said.

"Hey...", Lucy said and Dans shield fires back all the power is stopped. Lucy runs dishing the blasts.

"Til we meet again, Lu-tan! Next time, lets go on a date, just the two of us!", Dan says being carried away by Samuel.

"Dan... Have you gained weight again?", Samuel said.

"He left the book here...", Wendy says.

"Meaning he died he see us as any kind of threat", Carla said.

"Condescending bastard...", Gray says.

"I swear I'll get them back...", Erza said.

"Turn me back to normal!", Tiny Natsu yells on Happy's head.

"Turn him back!", Happy yells.

"This is the final straw, I am no longer gonna play nice with them, I'm going to take them down!", Naruto said angrily.

EPISODE 133

AT THE GUILD

Natsu is sitting on Happy's head still small.

"Oh, dear... He's so cute!", Mira said.

"Is that what you meant?!", Cana said.

"Hey, Natsu. You're getting kind of heavy...", Happy said.

"It's not like I'm riding you for fun!", Natsu says then Gray picks Natsy up by the scarf.

"Hey, Max...", Gray said.

"Huh?", Max said.

"How about opening you ship again? I bet you could actually sell a lot of  
slant-eyed munchkin goods", Gray said.

"I ain't goods!", Natsu yells releasing small fires and they laugh.

"At that size, you can't blame anyone for seeing you like that", Happy says.

"Everyone, shut up! I can't concentrate!", Lucy says and looks back to the book. She flips a page.

TIME SKIP

"I found out a lot", Lucy said.

"What?", Natsu said.

"My father followed the contents of this book", Lucy said holding the book up.

"What do you mean?", Erza said.

"Key of the Starry Heavens" is about a little girl whose told she'll become happy if she can gather six special keys, so she goes off to look for them", Lucy said.

"Juvia wants to beckons happy, too!", Juvia says with heart around her and hearts for eyes. She's looking at Gray.

"But in the end, the people around her become unhappy", Lucy says.

"What kind if ending is that?", Happy said.

"If you keep butting in, we won't be able to understand the story at all!", Carla says.

"Aye. Sorry", Happy said.

"So then?", Erza said.

"It's says, "The First Key goes on a journey".", Lucy said.

"How can a key go on a journey?!", Natsu said.

"Idiot. It's just a metaphor", Naruto says.

"What the hell is that?!", Natsu yells.

"How can you be so dense?! Where did Legion attack first?", Naruto said.

"Then...", Natsu said.

"That's right. The click hand was brought here. In other words, it "went in a journey". That's when all of the attacks started. The little girl goes on a journey to find the remaining five keys. And she finds them in various places... In the end, she arrives at a church and finds the sixth jet there", Lucy said.

"A church? Don't tell me...", Erza said.

"No. It isn't Kardia Cathedral in this town. It's much father away", Lucy said.

"How do you know?", Naruto said.

"I loved this story when I was a child, so I researched it quite a bit. And I found out the places in "Key of the Starry Heavens" were modeled on real locations. I think my father scattered the five remaining pieces of that clock, hiding one in each place. You didn't know any of this?", Lucy says looking at Michelle.

"No, not really... Shortly before he passed away...he didn't speak much", Michelle said with years in her eyes.

"Anyway, if we go to the places "Key if the Starry Heavens" was based on, I'm positive we'll be able to obtain the remaining parts. I don't know why Legion is after those clock parts. But I can't let them succeed after seeing the prophecy about "chaos descending"! I'm going to look for the parts!", Lucy said.

"By yourself?!", Natsu says jumping off of happy.

"Yeah. The Master told me to leave it alone, but I sent stop thinking about it", Lucy said.

"I know how you feel...", Michelle said.

"And besides, Natsu is no good to us if he stays like this", Happy said and Natsu turned to him.

"Happy! You've been bullying me ever since you got bigger than me!", Natsu said.

"You're wrong. I didn't get Abu bigger. You got tiny, Natsu", Happy said petting Natsu.

"What are we gonna do? Legion has probably already figured out the same thing. And if I'm right, this becomes a race against time", Gray said.

"When the remaining parts are all gathered, it isn't certain what will happen", Makarov said sitting in a stool.

"However...  
"Chaos upon the world"must be avoided", Makarov said surprising them.

"Lets split up into groups", Erza said.

TIME SKIP

"Why?!", Naruto and Natsu say on a boat sick.

"Why does it have to be a boat of all things?!", Happy says.

"So you get motion sickness when when you're tiny, huh?", Happy said.

"Are you alright?", Michelle said.

"No, I'm not alright...", Natsu said.

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself", Romeo said.

"I don't know about this group...", Happy said.

"Why?", Michelle said.

"I want to fight", Tobi says.

TIME SKIP

There talking to the people who also on the ship when Natsu fell off.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"Natsu!", Romeo yells.

"Natsu!", Michelle yells.

Then the four people they were talking to jumped off the ship.

"That's actually Lucy Heartfilia's friend, isn't it?! We actually have to save him!", the leader says. Him and his friends are swimming towards Natsu.

"I feel sick!", Natsu says splashing around.

"Even waves make him sick?!", Happy yells.

All four guys grab Natsu. Each one grabbing a body part.

"Heave-ho...", they say and throw Natsu back on the ship.

"Return to your true form!", they all say and Natsu becomes big again and lands on the ship.

"I changed back!", Natsu says.

"How?!", Happy said.

"Actually, we know how to do a little magic, too! We were moved by Lucy Heartfilia's story, so we saved Natsy and returned him to his rightful form!", the leader says in the water with his friends.

"Hey, thanks!", Natsu says.

"Continue your journey until you're satisfied, if that's what you wish!", the leader yells. Lucky fir then there's an island behind them.

"Thank you!", Lucy yells waving.

Natsu then falls down motion sick.

"I feel sick...", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

There walking through a desert.

"Hey... There ain't nothin here...", Natsu said.

EPISODE 134

Romeo looks far in the desert and sees something shine.

"Huh? I saw something shine! Natsu", Romeo said and sees the others having a picnic.

"This is delish!", Natsu said eating a sand witch.

"Michelle made all of this!", Lucy said.

"Eat up!", Michelle said.

"Come on over, Romeo!", Happy said.

They are done eating and are walking through the desert.

"Um...", Lucy said.

"What is this?", Happy said.

"From the looks of it, I'd say...", Romeo said.

"It's some kind of entrance, isn't it?", Michelle said.

"But how dud thus get here?", Lucy said.

"Everyone, back off!", Natsu says with his fist on fire.

"Wait!", Lucy says and Natsu punches the floating thing and it glows.

"Cut it out!", Lucy yells.

Natsu screams in pain with his hand hurting.

"It looks like magic doesn't work on it...", Happy says.

"In the first place, we'll get nothing out of it if tut break it! Jeez!", Lucy said.

"I wonder if there's a way to turn it on...", Michelle said inspecting it with Romeo.

"Hey, is this...", Romeo said.

"A keyhole?!", Michelle said and both look at each other.

"Yeah, right? But we don't have a key...", Romeo said and Lucy takes out one if her celestial keys.

"If that's the problem, then leave it to me!", Lucy says and brings out the crab spirit.

"Ebi...", Crab said.

"So would you open this lock?", Lucy said.

"With scissors, the life of any hair and makeup artist-ebi?", Crab says and Michelle is crying with Romeo by her.

"It's my fault... It's all my fault...", Michelle said crying.

"Don't cry!", Romeo said.

"Okay-ebi!", Crab says and behind to pick the lock with his scissors.

"That was easy...", Lucy said.

"Men!", happy said holding up a thing with a... Ok it looks like Carla I can't explain it just look up the episode.

The key hole glows.

"I knew he could do it!", Lucy says.

"Wonderful!", Michelle said.

"It was a cinch-ebi!", crab says and the thing turns and glows bright.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this...", Lucy says then they all fall because the ground or sand collapses.

They fell quite far down.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 37

EPISODE 134

"Hey... Is everyone okay?", Natsu says.

"Aye...", Happy says.

"I'm alive, anyway...", Romeo said.

"I thought we were done for", Lucy said.

"We'll you thought wrong", Naruto said.

"Where's Michelle?!", Romeo said.

The too half of Michelle's body is buried in the sand.

They all grab her legs.

"We'll pull her our on three! Two...three!", Natsu says and they pull her out. Michelle coughs and is covered on sand.

"Are you alright?!", Lucy says and Michelle turns with something in her mouth

"So the entrance was under the desert, huh?", Michelle said with sand coming out of her mouth freaking out Lucy.

"Scary!", Lucy says and the sand stops coming out if her mouth.

Natsu is knocking on the hard door.

"Same as before. Magic doesn't work on it", Natsu said.

"And this one doesn't seem to have a keyhole, huh?", Happy said.

"When it comes to solving a puzzle like this, leave it to me! It probably opens when you say the right magic words. I'll start with the cliche... Open sesame!", Lucy says.

Naruto and Tobi are shaking there heads no.

"Why "sesame"?", Romeo whispered to Natau, Naruto.

"Hell if I know!", Natsu said.

"Alright then, open, sez me!", Lucy said but it didn't open.

"No, huh? Then let's try using word combinations that are similar...", Lucy said.

Natsu, Happy, Michelle and Lucy shout out random stuff.

"Boiled fish! Truffles! Seasme seed bun! Hamburger! Raw fish! Foie gras!", the four yell getting sweat drops from Naruto, Romeo and Tobi.

"You guys say something to!", Natsu said.

"Door, please open!", Romeo said and the door opened.

"So we just had to be polite?", Happy said.

TIME SKIP IN ANOTHER ROOM. LOOK UP EPISODE 134 I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.

"Huh? That's the mark of Zentopia", Tobi said.

"I'll tell you, these ruins are called the Sacred Graveyard. It's written about in Zentopia history books and various other documents, but its existence has never been proven", Lucy said.

"Then...", Michelle said.

"We're the first ones here!", Natsu said.

"I see... This is what those old men were going on about...", Romeo said remembering what the four guys said to them.

"It would be unbeatable for them is this place were destroyed. Like by Natsu...", Happy said.

Natsu sweat drops.

"Oh, shut up!", Natsu said and the place starts shaking.  
The door behind them closed.

"The door...", Happy said.

"We're trapped in here?!", Romeo said.

"Don't panic. If this were an adventure novel, at a time like this...we'd do this", Lucy said and twisted the stone that has an emblem on it.

"And then what would happen?", Natsu said.

"A hidden door would open!", Lucy said and a door opened.

"Hey!", Natsu said and they see a giant statue head in the door way.

More doors open showing more heads.

"What are those things?!", Happy yells.

"G-Grotesque...", Romeo said.

"Huh?", Lucy said.

"Handsome couples?", Michelle said.

"Handsome how?!", Happy says with a sweatdrop.

The heads start moving towards them and the walls begin closing in.

"This is totally a trap!", Natsu yells.

"Ya think!", Naruto yells at Natsu.

"We're gonna get squished!", Happy says.

"Bastards!", Natsu yells using his fire breath on one of the heads.

"Don't!", Lucy yells.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!", Happt yells jumping around from the heat.

"What are you doing?!", Lucy yells at Natsu.

"It just seemed like the thing to do!", Natsu yells making a weird pose.

"I've hit it! If I move this back like it was... Wait a second!", Lucy says because the thing they turned went under the floor.

The walls close in on them. After there done the four heads move back and there gone. Then they fall out if the statues noses.

"Th-That was close...", Romeo said.

"What just happened?", Naruto said.

"I don't know?", Tobi said.

"How are we going to get out here?!", Michelle said.

"By turning this the opposite way! Maybe...", Lucy said turning it again the other way.

"That's what it's for?", Natsu said with a sweat drop.

Then the place starts to shake.

"Hey!", Hey Natsu said looking up to see the roof closing in and also des of the wall closing in.

"This time from above?!", Romeo said.

"Huh?!", Lucy says.

"We got no other choice! Once more into the nostrils!", Natsu said.

"Look! This time, the nostrils are blocked off!", Happy said.

"Any ideas?! Hey!", Natsu said and sees the the clock celestial spirit and Lucy inside it.

"Talk about escaping from reality!", Happy said.

"Punishment, is it?", Virgo says wearing a swimsuit and leaving against the moving stature head.

"Virgo!", Happy said.

"Why are you in a swimsuit?!", Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Are you able to summon two at the same time now?!", Natsu said turning to Lucy and pointing at Virgo.

"I didn't summon her," she says", Clock spirit said. Can't remember name.

"But the princess is almost out of magic", Virgo says sitting on the statue head.

"So...why the swimsuit?", Naruto said.

"Do you dislike young women in swimsuits?", Virgo says making another pose and Naruto starts to blush.

"Who cares?! Make a hole in the floor," she says", Clock spirit says.

"Certainly!", Virgi says and her eyes glow.

All of them fall threw the floor. Lucy's falling inside the clock.

"It's the same thing over and over!" She says.", Clock spirit says.

TIME SKIP

There now in a bigger room.

"Huh? Where's Virgo?", Lucy said.

"Behind you...", Michelle said and Lucy looks and sees Virgo inside the clock.

"What are you doing?!", Lucy said.

"Punishment, is it?" She says", clock said.

"No...but why are you in there?". Lucy said.

"I feel calm in here," she says", clock said.

"Looks like we're in another weird place", Happy said.

"Alright! Anyway, I say we keep goin", Natsu said. Virgo gets out of the clock now wearing her maid outfit.

"Princess, I repaired this for you", Virgo says handing her a new whip.

"Fleuve d'Etoile?! Huh? It's just a normal whip now", Lucy said holding and inspecting it.

"I upgraded it so it responds when you need it", Virgo says.

"Wow! Thank you, Virgo!", Lucy says.

"So she wants to crack the whip", Romeo whispered to happy.

"That's her character", Happy said.

"I can hear you!", Lucy said behind them.

"Let's move on!", Romeo said.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"The thing is, there's no door or anything!", Natsu said.

"Look at these statues!", Happy said.

"Those are coffins, aren't they?", Michelle said freaking Happy out.

"All of them?", Happy says.

"Maybe there's another hidden device...", Romeo said.

"I want to try touching them, but after what happened in that last room... But isn't that human curiosity for you, wanting to touch something even more when you know you shouldn't...", Lucy said and stopped to see Natsu starring at a statue. The statue is different from the others and has a gold face.

Natsu then punched the face off with a fire face looking pissed.

"What the heck are you doin?!", Lucy and Naruto yells.

"Ahahahah! That one resembles Gray, so the blood suddenly rushed to my head...", Natsu said with his right Hand behind his head and smiling.

"You're something else...", Lucy said and the place shakes.

"Is that the earth rumbling?", Michelle said.

"I think something's coming closer...", Happy said flying.

"Ahahahah! It looks like breaking the thing was the right answer!", Natsu said.

"I don't know about that...", Romeo said and a humongous bolder comes rolling towards them.

They all run like hell.

"Damn it, Natsu! Are you trying to kill us!", Naruto yells running.

FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!", Natsu yells hitting the boulder with fire. But had no effect.

"Yep, it doesn't work!", Natsu yells.

"When are you gonna learn?!", Lucy yells.

"A bridge!", Romeo said.

"Three of them!", Tobi said.

"Maybe one of them is the real thing...", Michelle said.

"And the other two are dead ends, probably", Romeo said.

"We don't have time to think it over! The right one!", Natsu says pointing to the right.

"Left!", Lucy says pointing to the left.

"The middle one!", Michelle said happily.

"Okay, Romeo! Who's correct?!", Happy said flying.

"Um... Michelle, with the middle bridge!", Romeo yells running on the bridge with everyone.

"Hurry up!", Natsu yells.

The left and right bridges collapse.

"Romeo was right!", Tobi says flying.

"W-Wait a second! What's that?!", Romeo says seeing another boulder heading towards them. Ones in front and ones begins. Both going towards them.

"From in front, too?!", Michelle yells.

"I hate this place!", Naruto yells.

They stop.

"I don't think it's gonna let us pass!", Happy said.

"Between a rock and a hard rock, huh?! Alright! We're gonna tine this right an then jump!", Natsu said.

" It's Impossible!", Lucy said.

"We gotta do it!", Natsu said.

"Natsu...", Romeo said.

"Happy, Tobi, pick up Lucy and Michelle! Romeo, grab into me!", Natsu said.

"I-I can do it myself!", Romeo said.

"Alright! Give it a shot!", Naruto said.

"Michelle, sure, but no way can I haul Lucy!", Happy said and Tobi nodded.

"What are you tryin to say?!", Lucy said.

"Here they come!", Naruto yells and they jumped.

"I did it!", Romeo said.

"You did awesome, Romeo!", Natsu said.

"My arms gonna rio off!", Happy says carrying Lucy while Tobi carries Michelle.

"Enough already!", Luxy said and then they notice the bridge cracking.

The bridge falls apart.

Rocks fall on Tobi and Happy's head making them drop Lucy and Michelle.

"Romeo! Grab on with fire!", Natsu said making fire.

"Alright!", Romeo said also making fire. There falling right now.

"Nee-san!", Michelle said.

"You can count on me! I just got you back, but I need your help... Fleuve d'Etoile!", Lucy yells and swings her whip and magic appears on the whip.

Naruto is sticking to the wall by using swords in his feet so he can stand.

Michelle is holding into Lucy.

"Natsu! Naruto! Romeo! Are you okay?!", Lucy said.

"Y-Yeah...", Natsu said with his face against a rock like Romeo.

"More or less...", Romeo said.

"So now what do we do?", happy said.

"Right now...the only way is down", Natsu said.

"Down... At this height?", Lucy said.

"Yeah...", Naruto said and begins to walk down on the wall heading for the bottom.

TIME SKIP

There walking in a room that's bigger then the one they were in.

"What is this?", Romeo said.

"This is the lowest level of the graveyard...", Michelle said.

"It looks more like a town than a graveyard...", Tobi said.

"The gave keeping priests lived here while they tended the graves. They never went outside, but spent their whole lives here. Or so the legend goes...", Lucy says.

"We gotta look die the part in this huge place?", Natsu said.

"This is gonna be a problem", Naruto said.

"Naruto, Natsu, can't you sniff it out?", Romeo said.

"It's the same as it was with the clock hand... We're not really familiar with the smell", Naruto said.

Naruto sniffs the air.

"Wait... No... This smell is...", Naruto says.

"I'm getting a chill. I have a bad feeling...", Lucy says.

They look ahead and see them.

"My hunch was right!", Lucy said.

They see Dan and Coco.

EPISODE 135

"They're the ones from last time!", Lucy said pointing to them and then hides behind Michelle.

"So you bastards are here too, huh?!", Natsu said.

"Samuel told us about "The Key of the Starry Heavens". And we know that a part of the clock is here", Dan said.

"It seems like you haven't found the part yet either, huh?", Coco said. The Dan spots Lucy hiding behind Michelle.

"Ahhhhhhh! Isn't that Lu-chama over there?!", Dan yells.

"Who you callin Lu-chama?!", Lucy yells still hiding behind Michelle.

"He didn't call you that before...", Happy said.

"His per name had gotten even more embarrassing...", Michelle said to Lucy.

Dan now has stars in his eyes with stars around his head.

"Encountering each other like this... It's a gates reunion, indeed!", Dan says and moves right next to Michelle and Lucy. Michelle has a sweatdrop.

"It's proof that we're joined by the red strong of fate!", Dan says with hearts around his head.

"That's not die you to decide!", Lucy yelled swinging her arms at Dan.

"This guy again...", Naruto said.

"L-O-V-E!", Dan says spelling the letters with his body but its stopped by Natsu.

"I'm gonna get you back for last time! Roar... Of the fire dragon!", Natsu jumps back and yells.

Dan blocks it with his shield.

"I don't have time to bother with you. Right now, I'm facing a major turning point in my life!", Dan says the last sentence with stars in his eyes and hearts around his head.

Naruto, Lucy, Michelle, Happty, Tobi and Romeo are dodging the fire being throw back from the shield.

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!", Lucy yells because her butt is on fire.

"Lucy-neesan!", Michelle says.

"Natsu you idiot!", Naruto yells.

"Just like before, he's got that great nuisance of a Shield!", Happy said.

Natsu begins throwing punches at the the sheild with fire fists and the shield is firing back fire blasts everywhere. It hits the buildings making rocks fall.

"Run!", Lucy yells and the rocks fall making an explosion.

"They're not chasing us...", Romeo said.

"Maybe we got lucky and they got buried", Michelle said.

"Just like I planned!", Natsu says running with the others.

"That's a lie!", Naruto said.

"Anyway. We've gotta search for that part!", Lucy says then Dan appears in front if them.

"Oh-ho!", Dan says and Lucy has a sweatdrop.

"Lulu-chama, we need to establish the bond of love!", Dan says blushing with hearts around his head and moves closer to Lucy.

"Would you stop calling me that!", Lucy yells.

Coco appears.

"Dan! Right now, finding that part takes priority! We have an important duty to carry out!", Coco said.

"I know! But love is important, too!", Dan says turning to Lucy with hearts in his eyes and sparkles around his head.

"You don't know...", Coco said.

"I feel sorry for you", Naruto said to Coco and she blushes and turns away.

"L-O-V-E!", Dan yells spelling the words again with his body.

"I'm sick of hearin that!", Natsy yells firing a roar at Dan and Dan block it with his shield. Lucy was right next to Dan and got hot by fire.

"Hot-hot-hot-hot!", Lucy yells on the ground.

"Nee-san is on fire!", Michelle yells.

"Crap! I did it again!", Natsu says.

Dan begins to soon his lance in the air.

"Anybody ego dares interferes with two people in love will get sliced up line a fish and put back together on the table!", Dan yells pointing his lance at Natsu.

"I don't know what he means...", Happy said.

"Feel the might of my magic spear, Happy Lucky!", Dan yells and his spear fires fast green blasts.

Natsu dodges them.

"Be careful, Natsu!", Michelle said.

"If you get hit, you'll shrink again like last time!", Happy yells.

"I know it! I didn't wanna get trampled by you again!", Natsu says dodging.

"I'm not dine yet!", Dan says and a blast hit Lucy.

"Nee-san!", Michelle said.

The dust clears to show a small Lucy.

Lucy stands and is freaking out.

"What is this?!", Lucy yells.

"Oh, no!", Dan yells and picks up Lucy with his right hand and she stands in his palm.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to do it! I shrunk the woman that I love! I-I'm a failure as a lover!", Dan says crying and his tears are landing Lucy's head.

"If that's how you feel, then get me back to normal!", Lucy yells with a tic mark.

Dan puts her on the ground.

"Of course!", Dan says and points his lance at her. Then Dan thought of something.

Dan sits down and looks at Lucy.

"W-What?!", Lucy said.

"This actually isn't so bad!", Dan said happily and Lucy turns to him.

"Huh?", Lucy said.

Dan picks up Lucy and she stabs In his palm. Dan stands and sticks his hand out.

"A tiny Lulu-chama has a charm that I'm reluctant to give up! I think I'll keep you like this as a mascot!", Dan says.

"You gotta be kidding me!", Lucy yells.

"Nah, I think I will leave you like this. And when I get home, I'll put you on my desk and appreciate you at my leisure!", Dan says.

"I'm not room decoration!", Lucy yells.

Dan hangs her to his armor by a red string.

"This way, we'll always be together", Dan says.

"He's made Lucy into a strap!", Romeo yells.

"But she is cute like this!", Happy said.

"I kind of want one myself!", Michelle said.

"Stop talking stupid and help me!", Lucy yells.

"Now, the woman that I love and I are one! There is nothing that I fear! So lets get vs j to what we were doing!", Dan says and fires green blasts at Natsu and Natsu dodges them. The whole time Coco is looking at Naruto while blushing. Naruto turns and sees it.

"What?", Naruto said.

"Nothing!", Coco says and turns her head.

"Dan, attack him later! Right now, we've got to look for that part!", Coco says.

"I've hit him right where I want him! You go on ahead!", Dan says then Obito appears from below Dan and punches Dan in the face.

"Why you!", Dan says and he starts during green blasts at Obito but they pass right through him.

"Samuel didn't tell me any of the details! I can't search without you, Dan!", Coco says but Dan's ignoring her and trying to hit Obito but nothing's working. Obito keeps punching Dan in the stomach and face.

"What should we do?! We have to hurry up and find that part, too!", Happy said.

"But we can't leave Lucy-neesan like that!", Michelle said. The whole time Lucy is swinging around on the strap.

"This is nahunf me dizzy! Oh, that's right! The Celestial Spirits! Gate if the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!", Lucy yells and Sagittarius appears.

"You called-moshimoshi?", Sagittarius said then noticed that he's small and the same size as Lucy.

"What's going on here-moshimoshi?", Sagittarius said crying.

"Since I, their owner, have been shrunken down, the Celestial Spirits are little, too?!", Lucy said.

"However, I've been summoned, and its the duty if a Celestial Spirit to a aid the master, as it were-moshimoshi! Take this! I shall attack with all my might!", Sagittarius says and fires an arrow hitting Dane's face. Dan looked and took the arrow off of him and stared at it then got excited. He starts using it to clean his teeth.

"This is perfect! I had a little bone caught between my teeth from the fish I had for breakfast this morning", Dan says.

"I attacked with all my might, but it had no effect on him, as it were-moshimoshi!", Sagittarius said shocked.

"Now that I've for relief in my teeth, I'm flying to finish up here, starting with you!", Dan says about to step on Sagittarius.

"Watch out, Sagittarius!", Happy said but accidentally stepped on Sagittarius.

"Sorry! I stepped on another little one!", Happy says.

"That's enough. You can go back!", Lucy said holding his key.

"I apologize fit not being of any use, as it were-moshimoshi!", Sagittarius said disappearing.

"We're not getting anywhere this way", Romeo said.

"I've got it!", Michelle said drawing there attention. Michelle goes in front of Dan.

"Dan, what would you say to getting married to Lucy-neesan right here?", Michelle said and Naruto gives her a WTF are you thinking look.

Natsu is looking between them with a question mark on the top of his head.

"Why would we do that?!", Lucy yells still hanging by the red string.

"This us a holy place with a lot if history, isn't it? I think it would be perfect!", Michelle said.

"That's a good idea!", Dan says.  
"You know this is a graveyard...", Lucy said.

"Then lets figure out the bridal plan right away!", Michelle said.

"Right! I'll leave the details to you!", Dan said and then pictures him getting married with all his friends and the fairy tail members he's seen so far are there at the wedding. Even the octopus is there.

"First, we'll want to invite about 50 friends and relatives ceremony", Michelle said.

"It looks like it'll be a gorgeous wedding!", Dan says.

"They picture next a big boat.

"For your honeymoon, you'll go on a round-the-works cruise! You two will be happily married for the rest of your lives and will eventually become a constellation, the Married Lovebirds, that decorates the night sky!", Michelle said.

"That wonderful!", Dan yells blushing and stars in his eyes.

"The dawn of my life is near!", Dan yells picturing himself watching a sunset. Man he's stupid.

"I can't keep up with this...", Lucy says.

"L-O-V-E!", Dan says with stars in his eyes. Natsu is on fire.

"Don't forget about me!", Natsu says and unknown to Dan Romeo is behind him and il using his stinky flames on his armor.

"What is this smell?", Dan said.

"It stinks! Romeo, you did this, didn't you?!", Lucy says.

"Forgive me! I'm doin it to help you, Lucy!", Romei says still using his stinky flames under Dan's armor.

Argh! It stinks so bad, I can't stand it! The smoke is trapped in my armor and I think in gonna choke on it!", Dan says and his armor opens making all the smell go every where.

Every jobs is holding the noses.

Lucy is panicking from the smell and the red strong broke.

"The red strong that binds us...!", Dan says.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Lucy yells falling.

"Lucy!", Romeo yells and fits his blue flames and Lucy starts jumping in pain from the fire hitting her.

"Hot-hot-hot! How many times has this happened to me today?!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy, get on!", Happy says and Lucy does on his head.

"Give me back my wife!", Dan yells.

"You saved me! Happy, fly us right out if here!", Lucy says pointing.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says flying faster and Dan's running after them.

"I'll return you to your original size! That way, you'll both fall from the weight!", Dan says and jumps in the air and fires green blasts at Happy and Lucy.

The blast hits Happy and Lucy.

Lucy's back to her normal size. Lucy stands.

"I'm back to normal!", Lucy says then seen the looks on their faces. Lucy turns and sees a giant Happy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Lucy screams.

"Oh, no. I missed the target again", Dan says.

"Ya, think!", Naruto yells at Dan.

"H-Happy is huge...", Natsu says.

"You suck!", Happy yells at Dan.

Natsu turns and points his left hand at Dan.

"Dumbass! You're not really a master lancer or anything, are you?!", Natsu yells.

"I can't move!", Happy yells moving around and trying to get out if the tight space. He gets out but steps on both Naruto and Natsu.

"Sorry! I stepped on you guys again!", Happy says.

"Damn it, Happy!", Naruto yells.

"I bet you did that on purpose!", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

Happy is flying around still huge.

"What do we do about Happy?", Obito says with a sweat drop.

"It's Natsu's cat, he fixes it", Naruto said.

Happy flys by them and the air pushes them back.

"Don't move, Happy!", Natsu yells.

"If I don't fly, I'm likely to stomp on you again!", Happy said then bumps into buildings and other stuff with his tail making things collapse.

"This is a precious cultural heritage site! Don't carelessly destroy it!", Coco yells.

"It's not his fault blame you're partner for making him this big!", Naruto yells.

Happy is heading towards Dan.

"What a pain! Alrighty!", Dan yells jumping and firing a green beam hitting Happy. Happy turns back to normal. But still flying like he's still big.

"You're already back to normal", Natsu said and Happy stopped in midair noticing it.

"Finally, everyone's back to normal!", Michelle said. Happy is crying on Natsu's arm for some reason.

"Alright, lets look for that clock part!

"Thank goodness!", Happy said crying.

"But how can we find it when we dine even know where it's hidden?", Romeo said.

"It's okay. I brought the book along for a time like this. It might provide us with a clue that leads us to the part!", Lucy said with the book in her hands and the book is opened.

"If I had that book, maybe I'd even be able to find that part by myself!", Coco says standing above them with Dan by her side.

"Give me that book!", Coco yells running down the side of the building.

"Stay back!", Romeo yells and fires a purple flare at her but she dodges.

"Whoa!", Coco says.

"Now, while we have the chance!", Lucy yells running with Naruto, Michelle and Romeo. And Happy flying as well.

Dan jumps down.

"Halt!", Dan says.

"You halt! We'll kick his ass! In the meantime, search for the part!", Natsu said with Obito by his side.

"Got it! Leave it to us!", Lucy yells running with the others.

"Careful you don't get stepped on!", Happy said.

"As long as you're not around, I ain't gettin stepped on!", Natsu yells. Coco sees them running.

"Wait!", Coco yells running fast and gaining on them.

"How dare you two get in my way again!", Dan says pointing his spear at them.

"This is gonna be the last time!", Natsu said and Obito cracks his knuckles.

WHERE NARUTO IS

There running.

"Stop!", Coco yells behind them.

"Get away from us!", Romeo says and fires a purple flare at Coco but she dodges by rubbing on the side of a building and running back in the ground.

"Lucy-neesan, where's the part?!", Michelle said.

"Um...um...ow!", Lucy says bumping into a statue and falling in the ground.

The statues eyes glow red. The ground shakes.

"This again?!", they all yell and a trap door open under there feet and they fall in. Except happy who is flying. Coco is running she falls in to.

There all hanging from the the rocky part of the trap door. Above them is where they fell.

"What a time to run out if magic...", Michelle said.

Coco opens her eyes and sees a Skelton head and she screams.

"Hold this!", Lucy said giving the book to Michelle.

Lucy sticks her hand out towards Coco and she looks at her.

"Grab on!", Lucy says.

"I refuse to accept mercy from the enemy!", Coco says.

"Don't be stubborn! Just hurry up!", Lucy says and grabs her right arm. The ground under Lucy's feet collapses and Lucy falls. Lucy grabs Naruto's right leg pulling him down also. Coco, Naruto and Lucy are rolling down and crash into a wall.

"Why me...", Naruto said to himself.

"Lucy-neesan, Naruto, are you alright?!", Michelle yells from above. There is a hole at the top where they fell from. There in a path way. There's skeleton heads everywhere.

"We're in one piece...", Lucy said.

"Hold on! I'll come down to help you out", Romeo says.

"No, don't! Hurry up and find the part instead! We'll regroup somewhere eventually!", Lucy said.

"Lucy-neesan, Naruto, be careful!", Michelle yells.

"You guys, too!", Lucy yelled back.

"Ow...", Coco says her leg in pain.

"You ok?", Naruto said and looked at her leg and was about to touch it when Coco knocked his hand away.

"Mind your own business! If you're friend hadn't reached out to me in the first place, I would've been able to get back up on my own!", Coco yells at him and Lucy gets angry.

"Is that how you talk to someone who tried to help you out?!", Lucy yells.

"I never asked for any help!", Coco said then Naruto hits both girls in the head.

"Ow!", both say.

"Will you two shut up, you're both loud", Naruto says then takes off his coat then his shirt and ripped it. He ties it around her leg and puts his coat back on.

"Better?", Naruto said.

"Will you st-",Coco is cut off buy Naruto kneeling on the ground and picking her up and putting her on his back. Piggy back style.

"Your leg is still injured so I'll be carrying you. Complain and I will hit you in the head again", Naruto said.

"Y-Yes, sir", Coco says blushing.

"Good girl", Naruto said smiling.

"I know someone who looks just like you, but she's a good, honest girl!", Lucy says.

"Well, that's not me, so don't confuse me with her!", Coco says and Lucy gets angry while Naruto just chuckles.

They begin walking through the path way.

"Hey, what are you people aiming to do anyway? What are you gonna do if you collect all the clock parts? What du you mean by "crusade" and "chaos"?!", Lucy said.

"Like I would tell you! The question is, why are you people getting in our way?!", Coco says while being carried by Naruto. Naruto stops walking.

"We don't know what's going on, so we're just trying to investigate the situation!", Lucy says.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's a waste if time! A bunch of cut-rate wizards like you could never stop us!", Coco says and hears Naruto laughing.

"What's so funny?", Coco says.

"You underestimate us, you will soon take back what you said about us and Fairy Tail", Naruto said surprising her. Naruto walks again.

"I can walk so let me down", Coco says and Naruto lets her down. They begin waking again.

"Be careful! There could be a trap anywhere", Lucy said.

"I know... The traps are meant for tomb raiders like you and your friends", Coco said.

"You're doing the same thing we are!", Lucy said and stepped on a trap. Spikes come out it the ground.

"Oh no", Coco thinks and closes her eyes waiting for the pain. When she opened them Naruto was holding her bridal style. Coco is blushing madly. Naruto puts her down.

"You ok?", Naruro said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, thank you", Coco says still blushing.

"You welcome", Naruto said and they begin walking again.

TIME SKIP

There waking up stairs.

"You really aren't honest about your feelings. Even through you have the same face and the same speed as the Coco from Edolas...", Lucy said.

"Is she really much like me?", Coco says stopping.

"Yeah. I mean, you really are just about the same person", Lucy says.

"Huh?", Coco said.

"It's a long story, but in the beginning, we were enemies, too. In the end, though, we became friends", Lucy said.

"Well, that's where we differ. There's no way you and I are going to be friends", Coco said.

"Look, it's not as if we want to interfere with you. We just think that if its going to cause trouble for a great number if people, we gave to put a stop to it", Naruto says.

"Is that your aim?", Coco said.

"Well, in my case, I also want to find out what my father was thinking", Lucy said.

"Your father... Mr. Jude Heartfilia, right? He was supposed to be a brilliant entrepreneur, I believe...", Coco says.

"I'm his daughter, but I didn't really know him well... I'm perplexed as to why he would even go through the trouble of hiding the parts... But I wish he would've been a little more empathetic about the people hunting them down", Lucy said.

"Well, I'm with you on that one", Coco says.

Lucy laughs a little.

"What's funny?", Coco said.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking you're a funny girl", Lucy said.

"Is that an insult?", Coco said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that... Huh?", Lucy said.

They then stop at a dead end. The left and right passages are blocked. There's a stature in front of them.

"A dead end... I wonder if we should retrace our steps...", Lucy said.

"Not a deep thinker, are you? There's always some kind if switch in a place like this", Coco says and walks to the statue.

"Don't touch that!", Naruto yells.

Coco touches the chin and the place starts shaking.

The ceiling collapses.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Coco yells and Naruto moves fast. Dust flys everywhere and when it's gone Naruto is on top of Coco with titanium scales on and on his back there are rocks.

"Listen next time, ok", Naruto said and Coco is blushing. Second time Naruto saved her.

Naruto lifts the rocks off of him and throw then to the side. He helps Coco up.

"Naruto! Lucy!", Happy yells above where the roof collapsed.

"Thank goodness! You're alright!", Michelle said.

"Okay! We'll pull you up!", Romeo said.

No need!", Naruto yells and picks both girls up. His legs starts to be covered by red magic and Naruto jumps and lands where the others are.

"Thank you! For saving me again", Coco says.

"You're welcome... And I'm truly sorry for what I have to do", Naruto says and appears behind Coco and ships are neck knocking her out. Naruto then lays her on the ground.

"Naruto why did you do that?!", Lucy says.

"I don't want to have to fight her, she's injured. I consider her a friend now. So I knocked her out. Lets hurry!", Naruto says and starts to run.

"Ok...", Lucy said and they start running.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 136

Thete at some place that looks like a church.

"Is this really it?", Happy said.

"I think so. Here's what "Key of the Starry Heavens" says: The key rests peacefully, surrounded by voices in prayer", Lucy said.

"Prayer? Then it must mean the chapel, right?", Michelle said.

"But is there a place in here where it could be kept hidden?", Romeo said.

"I'll get a birds-eye view!", Happy said flying up.

TIME SKIP

Someone crashed through the roof.

They all turn and see Natsu.

"Natsu!", Rome said running up to him with Happy flying to him.

"Natsu!", Happy said.

"Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Lun-lun! I found you!", Dan says and they look up to see him at the edge of the hole in the ceiling.

"Him again!", Lucy said.

"And his nickname for her changed again...", Happy said and Dan jumps down through the hole in the ceiling.

"Now, cone to me!", Dan says.

"Shut up!", Natsu yells throwing a fist.

"You butt our!", Dan yells pointing his lance at Natsu and Natsu's fist touches the lance.

Dan laughs and Natsu's size changes.

"You didn't learn your lesson!", Dan said.

"You did it again!", Natsu yells even smaller when he was first changed.

"So, Lu-tan...", Dan says and walks towards her.

"Stay away from me!", Lucy yells hiding behind Michelle.

"Forget about me!", Obito yells and throws a punch at Dan. Dan turns and swings and his lance goes through him and then Obito's fist passed right through him.

Obito jumps back then glows and turns back into Tobi.

During the fight Happy stepped on Natsu again.

"You didn't do that in purpose, did you?", Michelle said.

"You accuse me too, Michelle?", Happy says crying and his tears are going into Natsu.

Naruto, Romeo and Lucy are facing Dan.

"Go ahead, fire. You'll just end up destroying this place", Dan said.

"Roneo, he's right! We mustn't use magic here!", Lucy says.

"Dammit!", Romeo said and his fire disappears.

"Lu-pyon! Come, with god as our witness, lets continue with our wedding ceremony!", Dan says with steam coming out of his nose.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Enough already!", Lucy yells running from Dan.

"Wait for me!", Dan yells running after her.

"Do it by yourself!", Romeo says tackling him. Dan throws him off.

"Michelle! Do something!", Lucy yells hiding behind Michelle.

"Anyway, we need to get him out of here! He sues be know yet that the part might be in here", Michelle said to Lucy quietly.

"But how can we get him out?", Lucy said looking at Dan.

"I've got a good idea!", Happy said.

"I thought of something, too", Michelle said bending down.

"Us too", Tobi and Naruto said.

"What? What is it?", Lucy says bending down.

"Tell me, too!", Natsu said on too of Happy's head.

"Be a decoy!", Naruto, Tobi, Happy and Michelle said looking at Lucy.

"D-Decoy?", Lucy said.

"Right now, the only thing that can attract Dan's attention...", Happy says.

"...is you, cousin!", Michelle said.

"That's great! Do it!", Natsu yells.

"How am I supposed to be a decoy?", Lucy said.

"Wedding ceremony!", Tobi said.

"Why?!", Lucy yells.

"The important thing is using his feelings!", Michelle said.

Romeo is backing up and Dan is smiling going towards Romeo.

"Fine!", Lucy said.

Dan swings his lance at Romeo.

"Dan!", Lucy yells and Dan stops an inch from hitting Romeo in the head.

"What is it, Lu-nyan?", Dan says turning around.

"I want you...to come over here...", Lucy says in her bra and panties. Also wearing a tiara I'm guessing this was Happy's or Tobi's idea.

Dan and Romeo look blankly at Lucy.

Lucy sweatdrops.

"Huh?", Happy said.

"She's not being stimulating enough?", Michelle said.

"That alone is not gonna do it...", Happy said.

Dan starts blushing.

"Ahhhhhh!", Dan yells and steam comes out if his nose and launches himself in the air. He lands on the ground again.

"It's love!", Dan says and runs to Lucy. He's holding his lance and shield behind himself.

Lucy says running.

"Catch me if you can!", Lucy said.

"I'll catch you, alright! Wait up!", Dan says.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

"He fell for it!", Tobi says.

"It's working perfectly!", Michelle said.

"Natsu! Now!", Romeo says.

"Okay! Go, Happy!", Natsu yells on top of Happy's head.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says flying up. Happy flys towards Dan.

Happy now has Natsu in his hands and drops Natsu. Natsu lands on the lance.

Dan is then stopped and turns to see a normal sized Natsu with his right leg on the lance stopping it in his place.

"Maybe it's power from seven years ago, but when we use it together as a team, we make it okay! You should look behind you now!", Natsu says and Dan feels someone grab his left arm. Dan turns and sees a pissed of Naruto.

"I am done with you, you have hit on my friend Lucy that I see as a sister! This is for all the stuff you did that annoyed her and us!", Naruti yells pulling Bach his left fist and it becomes titanium.

TITANIUM DRAGON STRONG FIST!

Naruto yells punching Dan in the face sending him up and hitting the ceiling and making it crack. Dan falls to the ground knocked out.

THEME END

"You did it, Naruto!", Romeo says.

"That guy was so annoying", Naruto said.

"He's finally quiet!", Lucy says and the there's a light above them. They look up and sees a bright light.

"What's this?!", Lucy says.

"The wall is glowing...", Michelle says.

The light disappears and they see it.

"I-It's huge!", Natsu said.

"This is...", Romeo said.

"The clock part!", Naruto said.

"It was here the whole time?!", Natsu says.

"The impact just now must have activated the hiding device thing!", Michelle said.

"That's awesome, Naruto!", Romeo said.

"Yeah, it is!", Naruto said.

"But anyway, we finally got one!", Lucy says and they hear crying.

They look to see Happy crying.

"What's wrong, Happy?", Michelle said.

"After all, this is the first time using Lucy's sexual charms worked!", Happy said.

"You don't have to say its the first time!", Lucy says and Happy cries more.

EPISODE 137

"This is the clock part?", Happy said flying.

"It's bigger than I thought it'd be...", Lucy said.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting this", Naruto says.

Dan then awakes and stands

"Hey!", Dan says.

"Still got fight left in you?!", Naruto said.

"No. I've lost completely", Dan says and sits down.

"I manfully acknowledge my defeat", Dan says.

"So now will you tell is about Legion's goal?", Michelle said.

"Yeah! Like what that clock is and the reason you're collecting the parts...", Happy said.

"We'd appreciate an explanation", Lucy said.

"Alright, already!", Dan yells standing.

"At this point, I might as well give in and tell you everything!", Dan says showing a drawing of himself. Weirdo.

"I, Dan straight, was born in a town called Cedar", Dan said showing a drawing of his town then goes to a other drawing.

"They had knights there that protected the town and the church. People depended on then. The people in my family were knights for generation after generation. As the successor in my family, I was raised with tender care and affection, and had a happy childhood. However, those peaceful days didn't last long. At one point, a civil war flared up that split the town in half", Dan says showing another drawing that is really good. Who ever drew this was quite talented.

"You have a surprisingly hard past...", Romeo said.

"Then your family became embroiled in the battle too and suffered...", Michelle said.

Dan switches to another drawing.

"No. The battle was over after half a day and none of my Kin were harmed. Everybody in town quickly patched things up, too", Dan said.

"That was fast!", Happy said.

"Wasn't it more of a fight than civil way?", Lucy says.

"But now I'm getting to the main point! At the time, there was a beautiful girl who went to my school and I fell in love with her, my first love. However, after the battle was over, that girl was missing!", Dan said.

"Missing? Then she was caught up in the battle...", Naruto said.

"Did she lose her life that day...?", Michelle said crying.

"That girl bore a slight resemblance to Lu-nyan", Dan said with stars in his eyes.

"It's so sad!", Michelle says crying more.

"So that's why you fell in love with Lucy at first sight, huh?", Happy said crying.

"You can never understand a person's situation until you hear about it, you know?", Lucy says.

"So what happened to the girl?", Natsu says.

"The next day... I found her and she was fine!", Dan said and Naruto's eye twitched.

"What's that?!", Michelle, Lucy and Romeo said.

"I would whisper of live to her and ask her have in marriage nearly every day, but is seems she was frightened by how happy that made her. I'm sure she thought, "I'm not worth of Dan's love". I was charmed by that modesty, too", Dan says showing a picture of him gouging the flowers to the girl he loves but she running away freaked out by Dan.

"The pictures don't really seem to match the story...", Michelle said.

"She obviously didn't kind him", Lucy said.

"Ultimately, she refused marriage, and I shed tears fit three days and nights. Then, to assuage my sorrow, I embarked on a sentimental journey. During my wanderings, I happened across various women", Dan shows different drawing if him hitting on woman

"They're all different types, huh?", Happy said.

"You weren't chasing the image if the first girl you fell in love with?", Michelle said.

"No, that wasn't it at all! To be honest, I'd be Happty with any woman in the vicinity who caught my eye", Dan says pissing Naruto off.

"That offends me for some reason...", Lucy said with a tic mark.

"And yet, no matter who she was, there was a compelling reason why we couldn't be together", Dan says showing drawings of the girls he hit on hurting him. One elbowed him. 2 kicked him in the face. 3 punished him in the face.

"Love and peace aren't permitted. That's the fate if a knight who loves to fight", Dan says crying.

"Again, the story and pictures don't match up", Lucy says.

"I bet they all turned him down", Romeo said.

"That makes me think, who drew these pictures?", Michelle said with a sweat drop.

"Hughes and Sugar Boy drew them based on my diary and photos. They relied on guesswork to fill in the blanks, so the truth is mixed in with something else", Dam said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"I'm positive the drawings are a better representative of what really happened", Happy said.

"Agreed", Naruto and Tobi said.

"And somewhere along the line, I became a Legionnaire. Right now, I'm following Byro-Sama's instructions to gather the parts of the clock. The end! I explained who I am and what I'm after! And they all lives happily ever after!", Dan said.

"Um... What we want to know is what Legion is and what Legion us after!", Lucy said.

"I can't talk about Legion's secrets! If I did that,  
Byro-sama would punish me!", Dan says.

"Then why the hell did you tell us your story!", Naruto yells.

"And on top of that, it turned out he has a humdrum past...", Happy said.

"Of course, I was talking about myself so you would get to know me better!", Dan says then holds Lucy's hands.

"Now lets get married,  
Lu-nyan!", Dan says and Lucy runs away screaming with Dan chasing her screaming  
Lu-nyan!

"Yeesh. I've so had enough of him...", Natsu said.

"What should we do, Natsu? There's no point in hanging out with the likes if him", Romeo said.

"But we can't leave yet. We promised to rendezvous with the other members of the guild here", Michelle said watching Lucy run from Dan.

"Oh, well. Guess there's nothin to do but wait", Natsu said.

"Don't just wait there, help me!", Lucy yells running.

"I think she'll be fine here and we can just go", Naruto said with Tobi nodding.

"I heard that!", Lucy yells.

"Huh? What happened to the other Legionnaire?", Michelle said.

"I'm sure she's around here because I can smell her", Naruto says.

"You mean Coco! Maybe she got hurt again somewhere...", Lucy said.

"More likely escaped", Happy said.

"They just ignored what I said again, didn't they", Naruto said.

"Yup they did!", Tobi said happily.

"There's no need to worry about her. She's the enemy", Romeo said.

"But I think that girl is kind and sincere at heart", Lucy said.

"I agree, don't judge a book by its cover", Naruto said.

"That's the same as me!", Damn says with hearts in his eyes behind Lucy.

"Stay away from me!", Lucy yells a s runs.

"Wait for me!", Dan yells running after her.

"Wonder how long they'll rub before they run out of energy?", Tobi said.

"Maybe a few more minutes", Naruto said.

Now Virgo appears and they both stop running.

"Are you a maid? Then bring us some good or something, so I can have a good time with the one I love!", Dan said.

"I don't have any food prepared. But I could do a fun dance...",Virgo said and starts dancing.

"What the...", Tobi can't believing what he's seeing.

"Hell...", Naruto said.

"That again?! Anyway, you don't have to listen to what Dan says!", Lucy says yelling at Virgo.

"That's a lovely dance! It reminds me of a traditional dance back in my hometown!", Dan says happily.

"That's the first time anyone has ever complimented me on this dance", Virgo said still dancing then Dan joins her.

"They've got the same taste?!", Lucy said.

"Both of them are a little but "off", right?", Tobi said flying next to Lucy.

Virgo stops dancing and goes to Lucy.

"It seems that I've been of service, so I'm going to disappear. Call me anytime", Virgo says disappearing and Dan is still dancing by himself.

"What did you come out for?!", Lucy yells.

"Dear me. I came to see what the outcome was...", someone said.

The building starts shaking

"That voice... Byro-sama!", Dan said.

"That stupid octopus!", Natsu said then the building is destroyed by the octopus entering it with Byro riding it.

"It appears you've met unexpected difficulties, Dan, Coco", Byro said.

Coco runs next to Dan.

"My apologies, Byro-sama!", Coco said.

"Dan Straight is embarrassed to admit this, but he's kind of lost sight of the objective. Having said that, I happened to come across my soul mate on this holy ground...", Dan is stopped by big rock falling on his head knocking him out.

"Divine retribution?", Coco said.

"Both of you leave and contemplate your lack of competence", Byro said holding the clock part and his staff.

"That's...", Lucy said.

"...Uncle Jude's...", Michelle said.

"Octopus Man! That clock hand is Lucy's! If you don't give it back, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!", Natsu yells pointing at Byro.

"Yeah, you heard him!", Happy yells.

"Fine. Come and get me", Byro said.

"With pleasure!", Naruto yelled cracking his knuckles.

EPISODE 138

"Look at that, Romeo! The guy talks like a big shot while he stands on top of an octopus! Hehehehe!", Natsu says.

"But he fought Gildarts to a standstill...", Romeo said.

"So what?! He's ridin an octopus! An octopus!", Natsu said and the octopus looks sad now.

"Natsu you idiot! Your making the octopus feel bad! Incase you haven't notice it's fucking huge!", Naruto yells.

"So if I beat him, it's like me beatin Gildarta, right?!", Natsu said smiling.

"I'm going to eliminate you", Byro said to Natsu.

The octopus then fires ink at them and they dodge.

I think the ink was acid because everything it hit melted.

"That's so a dangerous ink!", Natsu said.

"I bet its pissed at Natsu for what he said. Dammit Natsu!", Naruto thought.

They did he another ink blast and Natsu jumps in the air and heads for the octopus and hits him. His hand then gets stuck the the octopus knocked him away. Natsu hit a wall and falls dodging another octopus arm. Natsu fires a roar at the octopus but it was blocked by ink.

TITANIUM DRAGON SCALES!

Naruto yells and an octopus arm heads fir Naruto which he caught it. Naruto looks to his left and stops another arm from hitting him. Naruto looks up and jumps away from and octopus arm coming from above.

"Um... Um...", Coco says looking at the knocked out Dan who has swirls as eyes.

"What should I do? I don't know what to do!", Coco says.

"Coco! Watch out!", Lucy yells grabbing Coco and moving out of the way. Both start rolling an hit a wall.

"Ow... Are you okay?", Lucy said holding her head.

"Um...7.0... Where's Dan?!", Coco says worried for her friend.

"Over there", Lucy said pointing to Natsu who's holding Dan.

"Hey, octopus! The least you can do is tell the difference between you enemies and allies!", Natsu yells.

"That's right! Coco and Dan are on your side, aren't they?!", Naruto said.

"They're proud Legionnaires. They're prepared to lay down their lives for the sake of this crusade", Byro said.

"What are you talking about, "crusade"?! And what kind of guys talks about other people's lives like they're nothing?! This girl's life doesn't belong to Zentopia or you!", Naruto yelled angrily.

"What do you know of what is just? This crusade is costing more lives then you people can imagine", Byro said.

"What's the point of your crusade if it sacrifices the lives of your friends!", Naruto yelled making Coco look down sadly.

TIME SKIP

Natsu is on the ground with an octopus tentacle on him.

"This octopus tentacle is heavy! Wait a second, octopus!", Natsu yells the last part when the octopus fired its ink.

It's stopped by water.

"This will neutralize the poison un that ink!", Aquarius said firing water.

"Nice timing!",icy said with her key in a puddle.

"Where'd you call me from?! A stinkin puddle?!", Aquarius yells at Lucy.

"Sorry, that's all the water there is...", Lucy said.

"Thank you, Lucy...and...Aquas?", Natsu said still under the tentacle.

"Aquarius!", Aquarius yells correcting him.

Then purple flare grabes into Natsu's right arm and pulls him out from under the tentacle arm.

"You caught a Natsu!", Happy yells.

"This time I'll let you off the hook for summoning me from here, but work on summoning two spirits at the same time, get it?! That way, Scorpio and I can be together here...", Aquarius said.

"I agree with Aquarius, she's dating Scorpio so they must be good at a tag team", Naruto said.

Natsu is standing on I think a building that's over the octopus.

"Romeo! Can you get that octopus to open its mouth?!", Natsu yells.

"Got it!", Romeo yells then fires purple flare and forced the octopuses mouth open.

Natsu jumps down.

"Roar of the...", Natsu says.

"The idea is to shoot flames right into the octopus's mouth!", Happy said.

"That's kind if nasty...", Lucy said.

"Grilled octopus is delicious!", Michelle said getting weird.

"This one's nasty, too", Aquarius said.

The octopuses tentacle grabes Natsu his roar.

"You underestimated him. Kanaloa is a veteran soldier, too. A simple strategy just won't work", Byro said.

Natsu starts getting sick from the octopus holding him.

"He's got motion sickness already?!", Lucy said.

"It seems the battle is done. Well, Kanaloa... Collect the part", Byro said.

"No, you don't!", Lucy yells drawing his attention.

"My father entrusted the have of that clock to me! So it's mine! First off, give it back to me!", Lucy yells with Michelle standing next to her.

"Why are you people trying to steal the clock parts in the first place?", Michelle said and Byro turns to them.

"Steal? You make us sound like common thieves. Safekeeping", Byro said.

"What does that mean?!", Lucy said.

"That clock is called the Infinity Clock. Our orders from the Archbishop of Zentopia are to collect its parts", Byro said.

"Infinity Clock?", Lucy says.

"Why would the Archbishop of Zentopia want that?", Michelle said.

"The Archbishop of Zentopia told me if the six scattered parts are brought together... Time will be etched...and finally, the world will end", Byro said.

"If all the pieces of the clock are brought together...", Lucy said.

"...the world will end?", Michelle said.

"Chaos will descend..", Lucy says.

"Is that what it means?", Romeo said.

"The stakes have suddenly risen...", Happy said.

"Do you understand? A magic guild cannot safeguard items like these", Byro said.

"Certainly, if even one mistake is made in safekeeping them...", Michelle said.

"...something terrible will happen to the world?", Romeo said.

"But...", Tobi said.

"There's something not right with this story!", Naruto said.

"What?", Byro said turning to them.

"After all, if you collect all the parts, hell will break loose, right?", Naruto said.

"Then you shouldn't collect them... Or are you saying Zentopia should have the destiny if the world in its hands?", Tobi said flying.

"That's right! You don't know how to manage them, do you?! If Zentopia makes a mistake...", Lucy says.

"...it's the end of the world!", Michelle said and Byro looks shocked then serious.

"There are no mistakes in our doctrine. And his Grace never makes mistakes", Byro said.'

"That's not true. Everybody makes mistakes. That's why there will always be wars. Everyone knows that", Michelle said.

"You guys ate trying to whitewash it, but you're really up to somethin, aren't you? Bet anything I'm right! And is its not you, then it's that archbishop who's pullin your strings! Let me give him a good clobberin!", Natsu yells.

"What is this blasphemy...?! Kanaloa...", Byro said and the octopus begins to shake Natsu. Natsu gets motion sickness.

"Natsu!", Romeo yells.

"This spoils the coolness of this words...", Happy said.

TIME SKIP

"You understand why we're on a crusade, yet you still defy us?", Buro said.

"To be honest, I dive really understand what this end of the world stuff is about... But I wanna protect the memento my father left me! So as for that clock hand and the rest of the parts...we're going to collect all of them", Lucy said.

FAIRY TAIL DRAGON FORCE THEME

"You speak sinfully...", Byro said.

"Michelle! Run!", Lucy says running with Michelle.

"Okay!", Michelle says. An octopus tentacle comes down.

"Gaye of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!", Lucy yells and Taurus appears.

"Mooost powerful!", Taurus yells cutting off the tentacle.

"One Mooore time!", Taurus says and cuts off the tentacle holding Natsu.

The tentacle falls on Lucy.

"I know you're squished by the tentacle, but it looks great from where I stand, Lucy!", Taurus said Looking at her butt.

"Keep the bovine hormones in check and help me!", Lucy yells.

"Indecent...", Byro says with his eyes twitching.

"I'm back!", Natsu yells standing on a tentacle.

"Natsu!", Happy yells flying.

"Alright! Payback, 109 times worth!", Natsu says.

"Okay!",icy said.

"Yeah!", Romeo said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said.

"Lets do it!", Naruto said.

"Time to end this!", Tobi yells.

"Fleuve d'Etoile!", Lucy and Romeo yell. Lucy using her whip and Romeo using a purple flare whip.

Both wrap around the octopus.

"What?", Byro says and jumps off.

"And then...", Romeo says

"Now!", Lucy yells.

Happy and Tobi are flying and holding Naruto and Natsu.

"Lets go!", Natsu and Naruto says.

"Max speed!", Both Happy and Tobi yell going faster.

"Plus... Sword Edge...of the Fire Dragon!", Natsu yells hitting the octopus making it go back.

"Take this!", Naruto yells hiding a rasengan and it grows.

GIANT RASENGAN!

Naruto yells hitting the octopus.

"Can't...hold on...", both Romeo and Lucy say then lets go.

the octopus goes rolling back and crashes.

Byro lands.

"A fool's breath cancels out Kanaloa's elasticity and they focus on just one point... This is a guild... These are Fairy Tail wizards?!", Byro says looking at Naruto and Natsu standing on a knocked out octopus.

"All-righty... Now you're gonna give back what you took from Lucy", Natsu said.

"The time is near. I believe the scattered parts are all converging towards this location", Byro says and jumps on the ground in front of Naruto and Natsu.

"But I have to finish things up before they arrive", Byro said.

THEME END

"Then bring it on!", Naruto said.

EPISODE 139

Byro puts the clock part down and in his left hand is the octopus shrinking.

"You did a fine job, Kanaloa. Now rest for the time being", Byro said and he put away the octopus.

"What the...?! The octopus shrank!", Lucy said.

Michelle's stomach rumbles.

"Down to bite-size... It looks yummy!", Michelle says.

"Are you a demon?!", Byro said to Michelle.

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Natsu yells firing his roar at Byro. Byro swings his staff and the roar turns pink and disappears.

"It's nullified?!", Lucy said.

"So magic doesn't work...", Michelle said Ava Natsu is in the air.

"Nullified, my ass! That does matter!", Natsu yells doing a wing attack. Byro's stag glows and Natsu's attack turns pink and disappears.

"Bastard!", Natsu yells and throws and punch which Byeo caught it and knees then Byro knees Natsu in the stomach making him crash in the rubble.

"We can't beat him like that! Gate of the Goat, I open thee!", Lucy says with her key glowing then Byro's staff glows pink.

"It's useless", Byro said and Lucy's key stiles glowing.

"What...?!", Lucy said.

"I can nullify all forms of magic. That's my magic", Byro said.

"That's not fair!", Romeo said.

"That's no different than when we were in Edolas!", Happy said.

"Pain in the ass!", Natsu yells with his fist on fire and charges Byro then jumps at him. Byro swings his glowing staff then Natsu's flames turn link and disappear. Byro spins and kicks Natsu away.

"Natsu!", both Happy and Romeo yell.

"This is gonna be tough", Naruto said.

"This is nothin! I scrap with Gray all year round, so I'm used to it!", Natsu said then charges. Natsu is hit in the stomach. Then punches him in the face.

Naruto goes for a punch but Byro sweeper his legs and kicked him in the stomach making him roll away.

Byro then grabs Naruto's leg throws him at Natsu. Naruto crashes into Natsu making both fall.

"Happy!", Natsu yells.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says flying down and picks Natsu in the air.

Byro's staff glows and Happy's wings disappear making them fall.

"What a pain...", Byro said not even looking where Natsu and Happy fell.

"He even cancelled my ability to fly", Happy said with two bumps on his head.

"Figured it wouldn't work...", Natsu said on the ground with happy.

"You figured?!", Happy said.

"How can they beat him, he's to strong", Tobi thinks.

"I told you I nullify everything. Do you listen when someone's talking to you?", Byro said.

"Damn you!", Naruto said standing up.

"If we can't use magic, we can't do anything!", Michelle said.

"There has to be some way!", Lucy said.

"Naruto! Natsu! How are you gonna attack?", Tobi says next to them.

"I just thought of somethin awesome!", Natsu said drawing here attention.

"When we first split up, Gildarts was using magic, right?! Then if I beat him without magic, it'll be like I beat Gildarts! Yeah! I'm all fired up!", Natsu the idiot says.

"For better or worse, you are positive, Natsu", Happy says.

"Even though I told you that the fate of the world is at stake, all you care about is winning or losing for yourself...", Byro said.

"What's wrong with that?!", Natsu said.

"The weight that we bear on our shoulders is different from yours. We're prepared to throw away our lives for the sake of our duty", Byro said making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"We're back to that again?", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Byro kicks away Naruto and Natsu.

Natsu punches the ground.

"Prepared to throw your lives away for sine duty, ya say? What a bunch of crap! Lives aren't meant to be tossed away like garbage! We're fightin because of a friend. And cause of our bond, we can overcome anything. Friends ain't some tools that you use! And they ain't somethin you can just throw away! That's what life's about!", Naruto yells and charges. Byro swings his staff and Naruto dodges but then was punched in the face.

"Everyone... Don't even think of gettin in on this... We're taken this guy down. As Fairy Tail wizards, we swear we'll take him...", Natsu said them falls to the ground.

"Natsu!", Naruto and Romeo say.

"At last, he can't even stand... Even so, Natsu won't look down", Happy said.

"I'm sure...he'll look ahead!", Lucy said.

Both Naruto and Natsu are smiling and charge surprising Byro.

Both have there fists pulled back and Byro sees two dragons behind them.

"What?!", Byro said then was punched in the face by both of them.

"They got him!", Happy and Tobi yell.

Byro the stomps on Natsu's head and grabs Naruto by the neck with his left hand and holds him up.

"How peculiar. When I look at you two, a feeling long forgotten comes to the fore. Is it fury? For a friend, life... Even though you seem to speak sense, in the end, you people are guild wizards. You lot take on jobs for the money, so for you to mock our Nobel mission... It's preposterous!", Byro said.

"What's that?! Who does it for the money?!", Lucy said.

"Don't insult the guild!", Happy says flying.

"Rent...? Food expenses...?", Byro says and both Happy and Lucy turn white.

"Nee-san, tell him off!", Michelle said pointing at Byro.

"Um... Uh...", Lucy said still white.

"I didn't think he'd hit the nail on the head...", Happy said flying and still white.

"You're still talkin nonsense... In the first place, you bastards are the ones who stole from Lucy...", Natsu says then Byro kicks Natsu away and throws Naruto. They roll away.

"Even without the Infinity Clock in operation, chaos is already loose in this world. However...to minimize its influence, Zentopia teaches us to display proper behavior even as we monitor the chaos. Turning that path into action is the duty of Legion", Byro said.

"Is that right? Then you're clueless, too!", Natsu said and stands up. Naruto is already standing weakly.

"There suddenly full of energy...", Michelle said.

"I wonder why...", Happy said.

"Look at that!", Romeo says pointing to the cancels on the floor.

"Crypt candles?!", Lucy said while Natsu is eating the flames of the candles.

"They're all over the place", Tobi said.

Natsu swallows the flames.

"You are the sacred flames of the crypt?! How blasphemous can you get?!", Byro said.

"I thought you were gonna keep preaching, Octo-man. although that kinda talk just goes in one ear and out the other... All that's stuck is friend and lives. And now I'm gonna pay you back 100-fold for insulting the guild!", Natsu said.

"He's provoking him", Michelle said away from the fight with Happy, Tobi, Romeo and Lucy.

"Even through he doesn't need to go to the trouble if making him angry...", Lucy says.

"That's Natsu for you", Happy said.

"Awesome...", Romeo said.

TIME SKIP

Both Naruto and Natsu get thrown to the ground.

"Retrieving the Infinity Clock... That is Legion's holy mission. A guilds principals can't compare. If you make magic by eating fire, I can nullify that, too", Byro said.

"You...bastard...", Natsu said on the ground with Naruto.

"That's playing dirty!", Romeo said.

"Fight fair and square!", Happy yells flying.

"But he...", Lucy said.

"The weak gave no right to control this world", Byro said giving the bring it on sign with his left hand.

"What?!", Naruto said.

"The weak...", Michelle said.

"We aren't doing anything wrong", Byro says holding Natsu by his scarf and throws him to the ground.

"People can't survive without something to rely on. Take Zentopia. It's only natural to depend on it. Therefore, if His Grace tells us to search for the clock, we'll look until we find it! And if being scrupulous about the methods means not bring able to find it, then we have no choice. You see, that's our mission", Byro said taking both Naruto and Natsu down.

"I don't get it", Romeo said.

"Nether do I, but you're definitely wrong!", Tobi yelled flying.

"That's right! Haven't you thought about all the people who are going to suffer because of your mission?!", Lucy said and both Naruto and Natsu start to get up.

"It's foolish to act upon your emotions. To provide the correct path and to follow the correct path, we are forced to make hard choices!", Byro says hitting both Naruto and Natsu with his staff making the crash into the ground and continues to hurt them.

"The world is always full of contradictions. I have the sense to know that at least. Therefore, it's natural that at the end of the path I chose, there will be sacrifices", Byro said.

"Make hard choices? But it must be easy for you", Michelle said.

"What?", Byri said turning to her.

"You don't decide by emotions, but by following your cause, right? If it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices, right?", Michelle said.

"Michelle...", Lucy says then Dan goes right next to Lucy.

"Sorry, but could you explain what everyone's talking about, Lu-pi?", Dan said.

"Do you contest the while concept of a rightful cause?", Byro says kicking Naruto and Natsu at the others.

"Watch out!", Dan says pushing Lucy out of the way and then Naruto and Natsu ram into Dan.

"What kind of rightful cause makes people sad and suffer?! One Edolas, we saw a lot if people suffering and Exceeds going through hardships! A path that forces you to cause people pain and sacrifice then along the way is one that'll eventually fall to pieces and disappear! Is that the way you want everyone to go?! Even a fish is free to swim wherever it wants in the water, right?! Well, we're the same! We take requests from parole who are in trouble and help them, so they can be happy and we get a reward. That's how we've been operating all along. That's what a guild does! Against you and that fake righteousness you hold over you're head, Fairy Tail isn't gonna be beat!

Byro's right eye twitches.

"Fake righteousness?! You... Your ridicule of me... No, your ridicule of Zentopia knows no bounds!", Byro yells.

"Rightful cause, my butt! You should be ashamed!", Happy yelled back.

"Happy... Well said", Natsu said smiling.

"That's right. Our guild isn't built on logic", Lucy said.

"We act to protect our honor", Romeo said.

"No one will change that not even you!", Naruto says.

Byro sticks his staff in the air and the staff glows bright pink

"You sprout nonsense! And die that you shall receive Heaven's punishment!", Byro says.

"Not if I can help it!", Romeo yells running towards Byro with Happy also flying towards him.

"No, you two!", Naruto yells.

"Don't!", Lucy yells.

"That glow... Don't tell me... Divine Arrow!", Dan says and the link light turns into and arrow.

"If he uses that against people...", Dan says.

"Return to dust. Burn in the flames of your own sins...and be purified!", Byro says with Naruto, Natsu and Lucy running to stop Romeo and Happy with Tobi also flying towards them.

DIVINE ARROW!

Byro yells and swings his staff firing the arrow towards them but it misses.

"It missed?!", Lucy said.

Coco has her right foot against the staff. She kicked it to make Byro miss.

"Coco! What are you doing?!", Byro said and the pink light disappears.

"That's a 0, Byro-sama! Please, stop this!", Coci said kneeling to Byro and Byro stands up straight.

"The path of righteousness for Legion...for all Zentopia...just can't be for the purpose of hurting people! We have power. Isn't the righteous path the one where we guide the powerless lambs?! Going down the path that sacrifices people... I can't... I can no longer accept that contradiction!", Coco said.

"Coco... Would you turn your Bach on the faith?!", Byro says.

"I know what my fate will be for betraying Legion. But I can't see what lies at the end of our righteous path anymore!", Coco said still kneeling to Byro and Byro points his staff at Coco.

"Righteousness is a straight arrow! It pierces everything, leading to the truth in a straight line! I know you haven't forgotten that precept!", Byro said.

FAIRY TAIL INISHIE NO MAHOU

"If that arrow sacrifices many powerless lambs along the way, then it should be broken!", Coco yells shocking Byro.

"Byro-sama... I realized something. Our doctrine isn't everything to me. Watching what these people do touched me... They're so nice and look like they have so much fun... I'm sure you'll feel it too, Byro-sama. If you face these people with your heart...", Coco says smiling.

"coco...", Byro says and his staff glows pink.

"Have you been poisoned?! You traitor!", Byro yells.

"Coco...", Dan says and closes his eyes and looks away.

Byro raises his glowing staff in the air.

"I won't even wait for the hearing! You'll be judged right here, Coco!", Byro yells.

"Coco!", Lucy yells running towards them.

Coco turns to Lucy. While the light gets brighter.

"Thank you, Princess. I...really did want to become your friend", Coco says.

the attack hits and the light goes down. Coco's eyes widen and see Naruto with his arm extended protecting her.

THEME END

"You would hurt you're own comrade...", Naruto says and lifts his head.

"I will never let you hurt her!", Naruto says with the nine tail eyes.

Byro's eyes widen and takes a step back.

"His eyes, h-he's the one in the Prophecy the Archbishop told me about. The Prophecy of the Two Dragon Kings. He is the one. The one to face Acnologia! The Dragon of Death", Byro thinks shocked seeing him.

Naruto's eyes turn back to normal. Naruto smiles.

"Finally showed up!", Naruto yelled.

"sorry we're late, Naruto!", Erza says jumping down.

"You...", Byro said.

"Last time, we didn't have a chance to cross swords, but we finally meet, Byro Cracy", Erza said.

"Titania...", Byro said.

"Don't "Titania" me! Aiming an attack at your comrade in a fit if rage... It makes me sick!", Erza says.

"Erza!", Natsu and Lucy say.

"Finally backups arrived!", Tobi says.

"Hey, you don't bully the weak!", Gray says standing in a building holding the clock part with Lyon and Juvia by his side.

"Gray! Juvia!", Happy and Tobi yell.

"Huh? Why Lyon?", Tobi yells.

"Jeez... I had a hunch there was trouble, so we hustled on over here... And look what we've got", Gray said.

"Shut up! The real fight was just about to start and then you waltz in!", Natsu yells.

"everyone! You all found the parts of the clock!", Lucy yells seeing Mira's and Gajeel's teams.

"Gajeel is here?!", Natsu says and Naruto smiles.

"Carla's team found a part, too!", Happy says.

"Look, everyone! There's the one we found!", Romeo yells pointing to the clock part they found.

"As you can see, we've obtained all five parts. All that's left is the clock gave you people stole from Lucy. And you will give it back", Erza said and Byro holds the click part in his left hand.

"If you want it, come and get it, Titania", Byro said.

"You stabs against all of us? We're going to seal away all the parts of the clock and keep them safe. So just give that to me without protest", Erza says and a sword appears in her right hand and points it at Byro.

"I can't do that. The Ifinity Clock originally belonged to Zentopia. We're bound to take charge of it", Byro said.

"Oh?", Erza says still pointing her sword at Byro.

"is that right?", Lucy says looking behind to Dan.

"Um... This is the first I've heard...", Dan says with his right hand behind his head.

"You're all in too deep. You peered at the darkness that mustn't be seen. Already, I cannot allow you to leave here alive!", Byro says and the clock parts is glowing bright.

"balderdash! Lets go!", Erza yells in her heaven wheel armor and throws an attack at Byro.

Everyone else throws the attack at Byro.

"Everyone, wait! Magic diednt work...", Lucy yells then Natsu fires his breath attack.

"Hey!", Lucy yells at Natsu.

All of the attacks are about to hit Byro.

"Pitful", Byro says and swings his staff while it glows and all of there attacks glow bright pink and disappear.

"So that's is rhat that guy was taking about!", Gray says shocked seeing there attacks not working.

"Even against our numbers...", Erza says shocked.

"Magic doesn't work on him!", Naruto said.

"Who knew he was this strong?", Erza said.

"For sure, this is a pain in the ass...", Gray said.

"Right? Now it's like in just a normal cat!", Happy says.

"No matter how many of you attack at once, it makes no difference. Against me, wizards are no longer wizards", Byro said.

"What about cats?", Happy said.

"then there's nothing for it...", Erza said.

"We'll just have to best the crap out if you with our bare hands", Gray said.

"Then come. Even in a physical fight, I'm trained to take on 50 people at once", Byro said.

"So you're fired lip too, huh, Octo-man?", Natsu said.

"Be careful. He's a master of the fighting arts", Erza said.

"That's what I was hoping for", Gray said.

"Lets do this!", Naruto yells.

the clock part glows even more drawing Naruto's attention.

Byro lets go of the clock part and it glows more.

The clock part floats in the air and so does the other parts.

"Nee-san! Look! The clock!", Michelle said.

"What... What's happening?!", Lucy said.

All the parts glow even brighter and come together.

Then Naruto's eyes widen and he sniffs the air.

"This smell. There here!", Naruto thinks.

Then the clock rings like a bell.

"That damn thing's noisy!", Natsu says.

"Is it an alarm clock!", Happy said.

"The crypt will be destroyed!", Erza yells.

"What is this?", Lucy said.

"Hey! Lets not just stabs around! We gotta hurry!", Gray yells.

"what's this smell? I know what it is... They're here...", Natsu says.

Under the clock they appear.

ORACION SEIS

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. LEAVE A REVIEW. NO FLAMING.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 38

EPISODE 140

"Them!", Natsu says.

"Oracion Seis!", Lucy said.

"Right?", Happy said.

"Don't they seem really different?", Gray says.

"It looks like the members are different, too...", Erza said.

Jackpot then pulls his lever and the three tiles spin.

"Hey, three in a row! It really is Oracion Seis! No, no, no, no! The Reborn Oracion Seis! I'm very glad to make your acquaintance!", Jackpot says.

"Reborn Oracion Seis?!", Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Tobi and Happy say at the same time.

"That's right. Yes, indeed. We're the Reborn Oracion Seis", Midnight says.

"Are you midnight?!", Natsu said.

"That name belongs to the distant past. Please remember me henceforth as Brain 2", Midnight said.

"What are you talkin about, "the second"?! You bastards just come strollin in... What do you want?!", Natsu yells.

"I have just one wish. To carry out my father's will. To destroy everything that has a form...", Midnight said.

"You're still talking that nonsense?!", Naruto says.

"Legion, Fairy Tail... Your mission is now over", Midnight says and the clock parts have glowing green Oracion Seis marks on them.

"What the devil is that?!", Dan said.

"Dan! Don't let them get it!", Byro said.

"Alright! Understood!", Dan said taking out his lance and shield.

"You gotta be kiddin! That's our line!", Natsu yells running towards them with Naruto, Dan and Byro.

"Stay out of the way!", Dan yells.

"The maggots are swarming", Midnight says and fires  
Dark Rondo at them.

"I'll knock that right back to you!", Dan yells in front of them and puts his shield up.

The attack hits the shield but then something happened. The blast didn't go back it exploded making Dan fly back.

"That shield didn't repel it?!", Coco says.

"Lucy-rin, I can't believe it!", Dan yells crying and holding onto Lucy's left leg.

"Don't cling to me in the middle of the confusion!", Lucy said.

"Back off!", Byro said to Naruto and Natsu.

"What?!", Natsu said angrily.

"To me, all forms of magic...", Byro is cut off by that same red wind thing that Naruto, Jellal and Erza faced seven years ago.

Midnight fires another Dark Rondo hitting them.

"What happened to his magic nullifying?!", Gray said.

"What was that...?", Erza said.

"It refracted the range of Byro's magic and attacked simultaneously! That's why he's called Brain-sama!", Jackpot said.

"Carla! Do you feel it?!", Wendy said.

"Yes. Extraordinary, menacing magic power...", Carla said.

"Ownership of the Infinity Clock is determined by the wizard that carves his seal upon it", Midnight says and teleports on the floating clock.

"Therefore, just now, this clock has become out property", Midnight says and the clock rings like a bell.

"What a pleasant sound...", Angel said.

"Hey! Suddenly coming out of nowhere and snatching it away is cowardly!", Lucy said.

"I can hear your indignation... You're all in a stare of confusion", Cobra said.

Racer smiles.

"It's laughable", Racer said.

"People of the darkness like us aren't even permitted to touch this clock. So that's why we gathered you!", Angel said.

"It was our plot!", Jackpot yells.

"Y-You...", Byro said.

"We were used... I don't believe it...", Lucy says and looked at Michelle.

"Then why on earth...did my father...", Lucy said.

"A chill just ran up my spine! These guys are scary!", Happy said.

"The magic I'm feeling coming off to them...", Naruto said.

"It's in a different league than what they had before", Gray said.

"Who gives a damn?!", Natsu said putting his fist in his palm.

"You danced in the palm of our hand... Think of it as an honor", Cobra said.

"Shut the hell up!", Natsu yells firing a breath attack at them.

A man in a hood appears in front of them and blacks the fire.

"Natsu's fire was dispersed!", Gray said.

"That's...", Erza said.

"...Wind magic?!", Wendy says.

"Wind... Nothing as gentle as that", the man says and his hood comes off.

"It's a storm. A storm is coming", he says floating in the air.

"Hey, that face, that voice... Could it be...", Happy said.

"You're...", Natsu said.

"You saw right through him! This man was formerly in Eisenwald! He is most definitely... Erigor-sama!", Jackpot yells.

"My name is Grim Reaper", Erigor said.

"Erigor?!", Natsu said.

"Him?!", Naruto said.

"You...that form...", Erza said.

"People sure do change, don't they?", Happy said sweating.

"Whatever! Come durn here so I can bear the crap outta you!", Natsu yells.

"Brain, how king are we going to waste time here?", Cobra said.

"We have a grand aim, don't we?", Angel said.

"I know. But there's Fairy Tail... I can't forget the humiliation form seven years ago. Play with them a bit. Cobra, Racer...", Midnight said.

"Yes", Cobra and Racer say.

Both move.

"They're coming! Engage!", Erza yells wearing Robe of Yuen.

"Yeah!", Naruto, Gray and Natsu yell charging.

Racer then moves faster then they can see and attacks them.

"What was that just now?! I couldn't see anything!", Happy said watching.

"Dammit! What the hell is that?!", Gray said.

"It's like another person altogether, in both speed and power! What happened to his Slow Magic?!", Erza said.

"I don't think he's using Ur here!", Gray says seeing Racer attack both Juvia and Lyon.

"He's like a beast... A wild animal that's after it's prey!", Naruto said then felt Cobras magic flare.

"Wait, Cobra! Your opponent is me!", Natsu yells in the air.

Naruto is also charging at Cobra.

Natsu is still yelling.

"Enough... As always, your voice is abrasive!", Cobra says and snaps his fingers and then Naruto feels the pressure change.

"What the?", Naruto said and there an explosion.

Naruto's still standing but hurt. Still suffering from the damage he took from Byro.

"What was that?!", Carla said on the ground.

"The sound became an incredible wall of pressure!", Wendy said on the ground.

"Dammit! Cobra... You bastard...", Natsu said standing.

"I can hear your despair... Be destroyed by your own voice", Cobra said.

"Coco, hurry down the escape route with Byro-sama!", Dan said.

"But I...", Coco said.

"This is no tine to nitpick! Look at how strong they are... The outcome is as obvious as vinegar melting papyrus!", Dan says.

Elfman falls to the ground with Mira and Lisanna who's already on the ground.

Racer appears.

"Slow...", Racer says.

Naruto, Erza and Grsy jump at Erigor. But there pushed away by wind.

"A gale force wind fein the fire...becomes a tornado", Erigor says and thrme three fall down and crash in the ground.

"What are you going to do?!", Byro said.

"There's still something that I can do! Since I was born a man, there's still something I can do, even if it puts my life at risk!", Dan says and stands in front of Lucy, Michelle, Happy and Tobi.

Dan points his lance at Reborn Oracion Seis.

"You people! You have something that doesn't rightfully belong to you! Even if there's a difference in our strengths, I won't take even one step back!", Dan yells.

"Dan!", Lucy said.

"He can be a decent person too, huh?", Michelle said.

"I'm not sure...", Happy says.

"Hey! Are hit listening to me?!", Dan yells.

"Even though its pointless... Dull-witted fellow!", Angel says.

"You're... You're... You're my Rosslyn!", Dan yells throwing his weapons in the air.

"What's that?!", Lucy, Happy, Tobi and Michelle say.

Dan goes over to Angel and holds her hand. He has hearts all around his head.

"What's your name?", Dan says and Jackpot is sweat dropping seeing this.

"Angel. And I hate men wifi act too familiar", Angel says.

Jackpot pulls his lever.

"Lightning bonus!", Jackpot says and Dan is struck by lightning.

Happy, Tobi, Lucy and Michelle have sweat drops.

"Love at first sight?", Michelle said.

"He'll never be popular", Tobi said and Dan falls to the ground.

"It made my whole body shudder. Definitely a presentiment of romance", Dan says.

"No, I'm the one that zapped you", Jackpot said.

"Byro and Coco are white.

"The difference in power between us is obvious", Angel said.

"Wasting time...", Cobra says.

"Fairy Tail is weak", Racer said.

"Lets get going. Angel, get rid of them", Midnight said.

"Understood", Angel says floating in the air.

"The cost is 30...", Angel says with something in her hand glowing.

"She's angel! The Celestial Wizard, Angel!", Happy said pointing.

"I suspected as much, though it seems like she's got an off personality!", Lucy says.

Angel is holding three floating glowing golden coins in her right hand.

"Maiden who walks with the Celestial Spirits... I was a child then. But now, as my name implies, I'm an angel! You think that Spirits can stabs up against an angel? I'll show you sine beautiful Angel Magic", Angel says and the three coins are floating higher in the air.

"But before that, people will grovel before me, despair...and sacrifice their own lives!", Angel says and a giant light appears.

"Look at the power that comes from the light in myown name! I summon the angel that calls forth victory... Barakeik!", Angel says and a angel appears with 3 heads. The light becomes white.

"Protect the seal and seal away this burial ground!", Angel says and the light becomes blinding. There's an explosion.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sitting in a stool with the others when Natsu finally woke up. The first thing Natsu sees is Ichiya over Natsu who's waiting for him to wake up.

"Men!", Ichiya said.

Natsu freaks out and then he moved up which resulted in a headbut.

"Natsu! You regained consciousness?!", Happy said.

"Huh? Where are we?", Natsu says on the ground next to the couch he fell out of.

"Blue Pegasus!", Happy said.

"Blue Pegasus?!", Natsu.

"Did you remember my perfume?", Ichiya said with a stupid pose.

"You saved me? Where's everyone else?", Natsu says.

"Worry not. They're all just sleeping. No one is seriously injured, so we're letting them rest up a bit. Men!", Ichiya said and everyone is here.

"I see...", Natsu said.

"Oh, my! Natsu is up, too?!", Master Bob said behind the counter.

"Natsu!", Lucy says sitting on the stole like naruto, gray and Erza.

"Jeez! How lone were you gonna sleep?!", Gray said.

"You better give your thanks to them, too!", Erza said.

"If it weren't for then we would be still under there!", Naruto said.

"This is incredible, you know? Ichiya is the one who saved us from under all that wreckage", Lucy said.

"Oh, really? Thanks", Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"We're comrades who fought together. I need no thanks", Ichiya said doing a pose.

"There are so many good men here! Such a waste for them to mix it up with the women", Bob says weirdly.

"Now that you mention it...", Lucy said sweatdroping.

Bob moves next to Gray who then shakes and sweats. Man he's freak out by Bob.

"I was looking after you, Gray-chan", Bob says.

"Don't call me "chan"!", Gray said.

"I'm grateful, Master Bob", Naruto said.

"You lied die next to him, too, right?", Happy says.

Bob makes another face.

"Don't tell me that!", Gray yells.

Bob then starts sweating when he sees Juvia with a dark aura around her.

"What happened to the glittery guys?", Natsu said and they see them with Ichiya.

"Hibiki and the others are in another land for a different matter. Men!", Ichiya said doing another pose.

"Where's Lyon?", Gray said.

"Ichiya dropped him off at Lamia Scale", Erza said.

"And Legion?", Natsu said.

"I didn't see anyone here but you folks", Ichiya said.

"I see...", Natsu said.

"What's wrong?", Lucy said seeing the look on Natsu's face.

"Those bastards... Dammit... They were toying with us... Next time, we're gonna kick their asses!", Nats said.

"I have also heard of Oracion Seis's resurrection. You have my support", Ichiya said.

"I know I can rely on you", Erza said.

"Huh? Where's Michelle?", Lucy said.

"She said she was going out to get some fresh air a little while ago", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Romeo, Tobi and Happy and outside of a building. Lucy and Michelle are in it. There's a hole in the wall and they can hear what they say.

"It's my fault... I brought you that clock hand...", Michelle said.

"It's not your fault, Michelle!", Lucy said.

"But so many people have gotten hurt...and the problem just keeps getting bigger...", Michelle said.

"Uh-uh", Lucy said shaking her head no.

"I'm sure we'll solve the problem. You'll see! Besides, even if the only good thing was being able to meet you, I'm happy. Don't blame yourself! Got it?", Lucy said.

"Yes. Thank you. Nee-san... I love you", Michelle said and starts crying.

Lucy is holding Michelle and petting her while she cry's. Lucy is smiling but stops and thinks.

"Father... Why did you entrust that clock hand to me? I don't know what you were thinking. The same thing with "Key of the Starry Heavens"... What did you want to tell me?", Lucy think then remembers the voice.

"I said...not to, but...", the voice said when the clock parts were together.

Lucy opens her eyes realizing something.

"What's wrong?", Michelle said.

"Maybe... I'm going to try reading "Key of the Starry Heavens" one more time! I want to try thinking one more time about what Father tried to tell me!", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP BACK AT BLUE PEGASUS

Lucy is reading the book and her eyes widen.

"I see... We were wrong", Lucy says.

"What did you say?", Naruto said.

"I understand. Now I understand! It meant we mustn't collect them!", Lucy says standing up.

"What?!", Naruto said.

"What do you mean?", Gray said.

"I'm telling you! We weren't supposed to collect them! That's what the message in this book meant! The pieces of the clock... We weren't supposed to get them!", Lucy said.

"Then...don't tell me we...", Michelle said.

"...were doing the opposite?", Wendy said.

"Is that what Angel was talking about? They were waiting for Ur to gather them?", Tobi says.

"So it seems... That image was a warning", Carla said remembering the image she saw at the mansion.

"I tried to figure it out and got cocky... I'm sorry! Everyone... Father... I'm sorry!", Lucy said crying.

"It sounds like the out one was truly bitter", Ichiya said making them all turn him.

"Too bitter! I just know that something bad is going to happen! After all...", Lucy said sadly.

"Well, your dad did beat around the bush...", Natsu said sitting by Lucy.

"Yeah, right? He was roundabout with that anagram or whatever...", Happy says.

"At least it was too difficult for someone I know...", Carla said.

"All he had to do was tell is not to collect them!", Naruto said.

"There are done people who get a fever from thinking about something too much", Erza said.

"Maybe my magic powers up with that fever!", Natsu said.

"Then let's give each other riddles!", Happy said.

"Alright! Now I'm fired up!", Natsu said smiling.

Lucy smiles and laughs a little.

"Huh? Is Lucy laughing?", Wendy says.

"Well, after all, you're all weird!", Lucy said.

"What would be the point in brooding?", Natsu said.

"Like they say, "Fortune comes in by a merry gate".", Carla said.

"Yeah, right?!", Tobi said.

"Are you all trying to cheer me up?", Lucy said happily.

"You really think that's likely?", Natsu said with a light blush.

"At this rate, it'll probably rain tomorrow, too", Gray says then both Natsu and Gray have there heads butted together.

"What's that?! You lookin for a fight?!", Natsu said.

"See, you were tryin to cheer her up!", Gray said and Bob appears behind them.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside! But don't fight, for my sake!", Bob yells holding them.

"It ain't for your sake!", Natsu and Grsy yell panicking.

Lucy sweat drops.

"This is the Fairy Tail I know and love...", Lucy said.

"Everyone makes mistakes but then you recover", Ichiya said drawing Lucy's and Michelle's attention.

"Look at all of the friends you have here who adore you. It would be difficult for anything to change that. If you keep that in mind, you should be able to get back on your feet any number of times", Ichiya said.

"Right", Lucy said.

Naruto sees the look on Michelle face.

"I don't trust her, there's something she's not telling us", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

There a an airship when they hear a bell.

"The Infinity Clock!", Naruto said.

"It's ringin our from somewhere!", Natsu said.

EPISODE 141 AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"Oracion Seis... Just what we didn't need...", Macao said sitting on a chair.

"So that's why the old Master got summoned by the Council, huh?", Wakaba said.

"Yeah. Not only did we tangle with them during that Nirvana business, but there was that other breakout as well", Erza said.

"They're worse than they were seven years ago", Naruto said.

"But we were helpless against them...", Carla said.

"I couldn't do anything. Dammit!", Romeo says.

"No. When you get down to it, it wast fault...", Michelle said.

"No, it's not your fault, Michelle! Remember what Natsu says before? My father should have left a more detailed message", Lucy said.

"In the first place, Lucy, how did your father get involved with that clock?", Wendy said.

"I don't know that myself", Lucy said.

"We'll solve that mystery another day. Right now, we have to find Oracion Seis and take back the Infinity Clock!", Erza said.

"Anyway, let's go! If we search here and there, they'll probate turn up eventually, right?!", Natsu said.

"Forget it. This time, we should form a plan first and then act", Gray said.

"What?! Where's your drive?! Just thinkin ain't gonna get us nowhere!", Natsu yells head butting with Gray again.

"It ain't question of drive! Is head butting the only thing your noggins good for?!", Gray said then they fight.

"(Sign) there so annoying", Naruto said.

"Everyone is one edge, huh?", Wendy said.

"It can't be helped when all we can do is stabs around with out arms folded", Carla said.

"And many of us aren't here...", Erza said.

"Gildarts and Laki are both far away", Max said.

"It has to be at a time like this, when even one more person would make a big difference...", Erza said.

"Yo! We're back", someone said entering the guild.

"The Thunder Tribe are back from a job", Bixlow said.

"And we took care of this one too in no time at all. We're so good, it turns me on...", Evergreen said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?", Fried said.

TIME SKIP

So the Infinity Clock will bring about the end of the world? We leave for a short time and all hell breaks loose", Bixlow said.

"Bad timing, huh? If we had been there, Oracion Seis would've been defeated", Evergreen said.

"Actually, on the way back here", Fried said drawing there attention.

"I was out grocery shopping by myself as usual...", Fried said.

"As always, you're the one in charge of food, huh, Fried?", Happy said.

"Some soldiers who had been guarding a church were talking about two men, one holding a large sickle, the other rubbing at a tremendous speed, and they single-handedly destroyed the church in Shirotsume", Fried said:

"A large sickle and tremendous speed?!", Happy said.

"Erigor and Racer...", Naruto said.

"Didn't he call "Grim Reaper" now?", Happy said.

"From what I heard, attacks on churches his be suddenly increased in the past two or three days", Fried said.

"You hear something like that, you should've told us!", Bixlow said.

"I did. But you two were so into eating at the time that you weren't listening", Fried said.

"But I don't understand. Why are they targeting churches?", Erza said.

"Since they stole the Infinity Clock, it sounds like Oracion Seis has gotten even more out of hand", Lucy said.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY.

"What is this?", Natsu said seeing a passed out Kinana and weird letters on the wall.

"So she wrote all of these figures on the wall, huh?", Wendy said.

"It doesn't seem like a prediction, does it?", Carla said.

"To being the end to this world...", Kinana says with her eyes closed and on the ground while Mira holds her up.

"Maybe she's remember something about before?", Lucy said and Elfman is carrying Kinana away.

"I don't know... It seems like that's been weighing heavy on Kinana's min lately", Max said.

"Kinana had apparently been under a spell for a long time", Lucy said.

"A spell?", Wendy said.

"This is ancient Potamelian", Levi said looking at the letters.

"That again?! The same characters that were on the clock hand, huh?", Macao said with his arms crossed.

"It seems to be a description of one Will Neville...", Fried said.

" Will Neville?", Lucy said.

"The author of "Key of the Starry Heavens"...", Naruto said.

"Um... Roughly translated, it says..."Will Neville once had contracts with several Celestial Spirits, and was a powerful wizard who had mastered using then", Levy read.

"Contracts with Celestial Spirits?", Happy said.

"So he was a Celestial Spirit wizard as well as an author...", Gray said.

"But there's more. "Will Neville had man disciples. However, after he lied down for that eternal sleep, his disciples dispersed, their whereabouts unknown", Fried read then Lucy remembered something and puts a book on a table.

"What is this?", Natsu said behind Lucy looking at the book.

"A biographical dictionary... I brought one from the storehouse. Um... There! Will Neville, author...and a Zentopia cardinal?", Lucy says.

"What, a bird?", Natsu said.

"It's like a VIP of a religious organization", Naruto said.

"Um... As a cardinal, he made many achievements and was also known as a researcher into Zentopia's history. But he left the church at one point, and nobody knows where he was for some time", Lucy read.

"It doesn't say what he was doing?", Evergreen said.

"Uh-uh... After being who-knows-where for several years, Will Neville suddenly became an author, joining public life once again. But it doesn't say anything in here about him being a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Or that he had disciples...", Lucy said.

"What's going on here? Why does Kinana know stuff about him that's not even in that dictionary?", Max said.

"And writing it in an ancient language...", Tobi said.

"That Legion captain said the Infinity Clock belonged to the church, right?", Carla said.

"A former member of that church wrote "Key of the Starry Heavens", which Uncle Jude used to leave a message for Nee-san", Michelle said.

Natsu puts his fist on the table.

"This is gettin on my nerves! What the hell did he want us to do?! Find that Milk Devil or whatever and best the crap out of him?!", Natsu said and Lucy sweat drops.

"Will Neville is long dead! Listen when somebody's talking!", Gray said and both if them fight again. Idiots.

"Gray-sama, do your best!", Juvia yells.

"If we knew where Oracion Seis was going to strike next, we could lie in wait for them", Max said.

"Right", Tobi said nodding.

Cana finally wakes up and yawns.

"You people are noisy. How's a girl supposed to get any sleep?", Cana said behind the counter.

"It's afternoon already! How long do you need to sleep?!", Wakaba said and Cana stands.

"I don't know why, but I'm just so sleepy... What was that, through? You want to find Oracion Seis?", Cana says holding a deck of cards.

"I see! With your  
fortune-telling...", Erza says.

"That's right!", Cana says holding cards that have there pictures on them.

TIME SKIP

There looking at a map.

"Alright, finished! Like this is okay?", Romeo said.

"Yep. Well done. I'm going to divine the ace Oracion Seis is targeting next, as well as who should go where. I saw it!", Cana says and throws it at the map.

"So it's decided like this?", Bixlow said.

"Yep. I think the team chemistry and their compatibility with those destinations feels right", Cana says and Macao takes some of the card off the map.

"Whatever, lets just get goin!", Natsu yells.

"I'll announce it. The first team is Gray and Fried!", Macao says and shows the cards with there pictures on them.

"Interesting. I've always wanted to try partnering with you", Fried said.

"Rune Magic and Ice Magic... If we combine them well, we should get interesting results", Gray said.

"Next, Erza and Evergreen!", Macao said.

"Are they gonna be okay with teamwork?", Romeo said.

"Well, Evergreen has a sense of rivalry with Erza", someone said.

"...and Max", Macao said finishing holding another card.

"Me?!", Max yelled.

"This is a nice opportunity. This time for sure, we'll see which of us is worthy if a fairy name!", Evergreen said with a green aura around her.

"What's important is finding the Infinity Clock. After I accomplish that, I'll play your game anytime", Erza said with a red aura around her.

"Look, you don't need to compete against each other...", Max says but is stopped by Naruto putting his hand on his mouth.

"I suggest you shut up, don't get in the way when two women are hate each other. It will cause problems that you don't want to be a part of", Naruto said.

"O-Ok", Max says.

"Next, Naruto, Gajeel and Juvia!", Macao says holding up there cards.

"The Phantom Road combo that came to our side", Levy said.

"Why must Juvia and Gray-sama be separated?! To me, that's what the end of the world is!", Juvia says crying.

"Continuing, Bixlow and Wendy!", Macao says holding up the cards.

"Another unusual pairing, right? What fun!", Bixlow said.

"I-I'm looking forward to working with you, Bixlow", Wendy said shyly.

"Yeah! And make sure you get along with my babies, too!", Bixlow says and his doll's appear.

"Get along! Get along!", they say.

"Next! Tobi, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily!", Macao says holding up there cards.

"Aye! The Exceed team is reunited, huh?", Happy said.

"Tobi, Lily aside, I have my doubts about us being able to deal with them

"And last! Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Michelle!", Macao said.

"Alright!", Natsu says.

"We're the second four-person team?", Lucy said.

"Nee-san, we're together again, huh?", Michelle said.

"Yep! Let's do our best to find the Infinity Clock!", Lucy says.

"That's all! Wait, I'm left here again?!", Macao says pointing to himself.

"I wanna go with Natsu, too!", Romeo said.

"I don't want to be separated from Gray-sama!", Juvia says then turns to Gajeel.

"Naruto, Gajeel, trade with Gray-sama", Juvia says.

"Forget about it! My divination told me these pairings are the best this time", Cana says holding up there cards.

"Then let Juvia trade places with Fried!", Juvia says pointing to Fried.

"It's the same thing...", Cana said.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while since we've been apart, Natsu", Happy says.

"That's right! If push comes to shove, I can't fly!", Natsu says.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 142

There walking through rocky terrain.

"Is it that disagreeable to be paired up with us?", Naruto said.

"No, but...", Juvia said.

"If you don't like it, you're free to rub to that naked bastard", Gajeel said.

"I don't dislike you, Naruto, Gajeel. But... But...  
Gray-sama...", Juvia says and gains them there.

IMAGINATION

"On a beautiful, warm day, Juvia and Gray-sama, drinking tea in a fancy open cafe... Juvia wishes a tranquil day like this would last forever...", Juvia says imagining it then Naruto and Gajeel appear at the table.

"Gimme some tea! Tea, I said! With iron in it!", Gajeel says.

"Same thing but with titanium!", Naruto says.

"They've got that inside the shop, so get it from there!", Juvia said at the table.

"The shop doesn't get much sunlight inside, so the iron is probably all rusty! It's better to be out here!", Gajeel said.

"Gajeel and the same thing goes for you Naruto...", Juvia said.

"Huh?", both say.

"Don't get in Juvia's way", Juvia said.

"What's the problem? We're just gonna drink together is all", Gajeel said.

"Juvia told you...don't get in my way!", Juvia says and fires water in there face.

"Knock it off! You'll rust me out!", Gajeel yells.

IMAGINATION END

"That's what it's like...", Juvia said sadly.

"Gajeel, how much dies this happen", Naruto whispered to Gajeel.

"A lot, you'll get used to it", Gajeel said.

TIME SKIP

They arrive at a church that's on fire.

"What the hell is this?", Gajeel said.

"We didn't get here in time?", Juvia said.

"Dammit!", Naruto said.

They then see Mary walking out of the burning house. She falls to the ground.

"Why...do we...have to attach a church?", Mary said and Naruto, Gajeel and Juvia are walking towards her.

"I totally...don't get it...", Mary Hughes said then Guttman walks out if the house behind Mary.

Guttman then bumps his head at the top of the door way.

"His holiness gave us this mission, remember? Why do you keep griping about it?", Guttman said and Mary is trying to crawl away from him.

"Telepathy?", Naruto said.

"Not Oracion Seis... Is that Legion?", Juvia said and Guttman starts stomping on Mary with his right foot pissing Naruto off.

Guttman looks up towards them.

"Guild wizards?", Guttman said.

"Are you one of Zentopia's, asshole?", Gajeel said.

"A falling out?", Juvia said.

"Why did we...have to do that...to a priest?", Mary said on the ground.

"His Holiness words are the Archbishop's words. In other words, its doctrine. If we're told to destroy something, it's Legion's job to destroy it!", Guttman says and bends down to say something to Mary.

"According to doctrine, never, ever doubt the faith!", Guttman said.

"Bastard...", Gajeel said.

Then Guttman kicked Mary away and Naruto caught her and puts her down gently.

Naruto is glaring dangerously at Guttman.

Then Guttman sticked his arm up in the air and a magic circle appeared over it.

"Scatter, traitor!", Guttman said and two magic circles appear over Mary. Mary glows bright green.

"Don't!", Mary said and goes in the air screaming in pain.

Naruto, Gajeel and Juvia jump away.

"What the...?!", Gajeel said.

They land.

"An explosion... No, that's not it...", Naruto said standing right next to Gajeel.

"Naruto, Gajeel, be careful!", Juvia says behind them and holding up Mary.

"I don't like you, asshole!", Naruto says.

Naruto jumps in the air and fires a club but Guttman dodged it.

"It seems you three have extremely high levels of magic in your bodies. How convenient", Guttman says and sticks his left arm in the air and a green magic circle appears.

Two green magic circles appear over Naruto, Gajeel and Juvia's body. Parts of the body are glowing green. The green bright gray brighter.

Then something explodes making them fly back.

They yell in pain except Naruto.

"Pretty lights! What a nice rapture!", Guttman said.

Naruto stands up.

"What the hell is this thing?!", Gajeel said on the ground.

"Juvia doesn't know this magic...", Juvia says on the ground.

"It's based on explosion... Rapture Magic... He swells up the magic power in a person's body instantaneously and makes it explode", Mary said laying on her back.

"Scatter! Scatter!", Guttman says sticking his left arm in the air and doing the same thing on Naruto, Gajeel and Juvia. Naruto is pushed back but stands up.

"Juvia! Don't give in!", Gajeel says.

"I know, Gajeel!", Juvia said.

"As long as you have magic power in your body, I can keep you three dancing to my tune", Guttman says and does it again.

All three crash into a rock.

"Does it hurt?! Embrace the pain...", Guttman says.

"Archbishop... Why did you release someone like this? This...is what Zentopia teaches?", Mary says.

TIME SKIP

Gajeel and Juvia are laying on the ground hurt and Naruto is the only one standing with injuries on his body. His hair is over his eyes.

"Damn him...", Mary said to Guttman.

Naruto starts walking towards Guttman again.

"Silly man. No matter how many times you attack, the out one will be the same", Guttman says using his magic again. Naruto glue back but continues to get back up shocking Mary.

"That's enough! He can't... No wizard can beat you!", Mary yelled laying on the ground on her stomach.

"That's true...", Guttman said but still uses the same magic on Naruto but he still gets up for some reason.

"I hate what you people do...", Naruto says drawing there attention.

"You guys would hurt your own comrade that it sickens me...", Naruto said remembering Byro trying to kill Coco.

"Scatter!", Guttman yells and uses the same magic but Naruti is still walking toward him Guttman shocking them both.

"It can't be, he with standing it, but how?", Mary said.

"I don't like what you people do to your own comrades. If try to hurt Mary again. I will kill you", Naruto says looking up. Guttman starts backing up seeing Naruto's eyes. The nine tailed eyes. Guttman also knows of the prophecy.

Mary is blushing hearing that Naruto knows her name and threatened someone if he hurt her again.

"Stay back!", Guttman says using his magic but its not working.

Naruto then grabs Guttman's left harm with his left hand.

"I'm sick of you people turning on your comrades", Naruto said and starts to form a rasengan in his right hand.

"TAKE THIS GIANT RASENGAN!", Naruto yells and the rasengan becomes bigger. Naruto lets go of Guttman and then he hits him with a giant rasengan sending him through the church building. When the attack ends Guttman is on the ground hurt and defeated.

Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

Mary is blushing seeing what he's done.

"Incredible. He toon down Gatman the Cleaner...", Mary said and Naruto looked at her and smiles his famous smile making her blush more.

Naruto turns to the others.

"You guys ok?", Naruto said and they start to get up.

"Man that guy was an, asshole", Gajeel said.

"I wish Gray-sama were here, he would have taken that monster down easily", Juvia said.

TIME SKIP

"What the hell is that?!", Naruto says seeing a giant flying fish robot in the air.

"The sound of bells... This is really bad. Dammit!", Naruto thinks.

"That's the starting point of the doctrine that was sealed away from Zentopia history. The intersection between the beginning and end of goodwill and malice. Everything has gone as Cardinal Rapowant as well as the archbishop have commanded. I don't care what their real intentions are and it isn't necessary to know. For the sake of the doctrine, for the sake of Zentopia... We won", Guttman said then was hit in the face by two clubs one iron and the other titanium.

"We have to get back at the guild!", Naruto says and starts running. Gajeel and Juvia run to.

Mary is watching Naruto running and blushes and turns away.

"Thank you, Naruto", Mary thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks you to the one who gave me the harem joke. And again I don't want any guests reviewing, I got another bad review from a guest. So if your a guest don't review I'll just delete it.

Chapter 39

EPISODE 145

OUTSIDE THE GUILD

"What the hell is goin on here?!", Gray said.

"Then it's true that Michelle is the sixth member of Oracion Seis?", Naruto said.

"Yeah. She fooled us", Elfman said.

"I can't believe it...", Happy says.

"Natsu, Lucy, and the others have been captured. Dammit! It was all I could do just to get away myself", Elfman said.

"You can't blame yourself", Mira said.

"It's not all your fault", Cana said.

"Cana. What do you want to say?", Erza said.

"My cards didn't foretell that Brain 2 would show up at Kardia Cathedral. And they didn't give me accurate pairings either fur splitting into teams. Everyone was out if step with each other, right?", Cana said.

"Now that you mention it...", Gray said.

"We didn't mesh with each other", Max said.

"You mean someone or something was using your divination?", Erza said.

"Most likely", Cana said.

"Jeez. This whole thing is frustrating", Gray said.

"Everyone, now isn't the time to review our mistakes! It's more important to save Natsu and Lucy, then do something about this situation!", Wendy said.

"Yeah, Wendy's right!", Happy says flying above her.

"Excuse me, young lady...", they turn and Naruto, Tobi and Happy recognize them.

"It's the people from the boat!", Tobi said.

"Who might you folks be?", Makarov said.

"Actually, we belong to the Archaeological Society. Actually, we would like to meet with Lucy Heartfilia-sama, actually", the leader says.

TIME SKIP IN THE GUILD

"What business do you have with Lucy?", Macao said.

"And who are you?", Jean/leader says.

"I'm the master here, Macao. I would know your purpose in coming here", Macao says.

"Actually...", Jean said but one of his friends cut I'm off.

...it concerns an extremely important matter. We need to speak with Lucy-sama directly", he says.

"Quite so! It has to do with that sky", the other guy said.

"Lucy and Natsu were both captured by Oracion Seis", Tobi said.

"What?!", one of them said who's an old man.

"Would you tell us? We would like to hear even a little information", Naruto said.

"Now, with circumstances continually changing, I suppose there's no longer any reason to hide it, actually. Everyone, you know of Will Neville, yes? Actually, I am Jean-Luc Neville, Will's great-grandson", Jean said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"This is unexpected...", Erza said.

"Actually, I was on good terms with Lucy-Sama's father, Jude Heartfilia-sama", Hean said.

"Lucy's dad... This story is starting to come together somehow...", Gray says.

"Actually, I have devoted my life to seeing that the Infinity Clocks stays sealed away", Jean says.

"Are you a Celestial Spirit Wizard?", Makarov said.

"No. As someone who has inherited the Neville name, I just know the history of the Infinity Clock. My purpose is to give the warning if there is a threat of chaos spreading though out the works and to take precautions against it. Actually, it happened several months ago... At the excavation site of certain ruins, a hand of the Infinity Clock was discovered. The ruins were there to keep magic sealed away. Actually, the Archaeological Society received word from the expedition, but by the time we got there, it was too late. Somehow, it has actually had fallen into Jude's hands. Actually, the clock hand possesses an extremely high level of magic that is easy to track down. Of it had fallen into the wrong hands, it's very likely that chaos would be summoned. I was anxious, but when I found out at last that  
Jude-sama had it, I got in touch with him. In order to seal away the magic that it was emitting, I wrapped it in a magic cloth. Then,  
Jude-sama searched for another safe place to seal it away. He made me that promise, actually", Hean said finally finishing.

"Hmmmmm. So my guess is that Lucy's father meant to entrust that to her...", Makarov says.

"How dangerous us the Infinity Clock?", Erza said.

"It's powerful magic that activates the endless nightmare... Real Nightmare", Jean said.

"Real Nightmare?", Naruto said.

"Actually, it controls the "sense of time" the humans possess, thereby controlling time itself!", Jean said.

"It's a bit difficult to explain, but it divert actually manipulate time", Jean's friend said.

"It's all a matter of the human sense...", another of Jean's friends said.

"Do you understand?", someone said.

"Don't ask me!", another said.

"The control of time is what's meant by "chaos will descend"", Someone said.

"And that'll bring about the end of the world? I'm finding it hard to picture that", Gray says.

"Think about it. Right now is when, actually? What are you actually doing right now? Who is actually standing in front of you? You'll lose the ability to comprehend every last bit of your own mind. A person's memories and consciousness are actually an accumulation of all of his or her experiences up to now. If the connection between all those times are manipulated, actually...", Jean said.

"...you'd lose all sense of self", Erza said.

"That's some serious stuff", Elfman said.

"Chaos" doesn't even begin to describe it", Gray says.

"The Infinity Clock is in the sky over Zentopia Carhedral. I'm told that the roots of the religion's liturgy comes from that", Makarov said.

"It's said that the people who survived the chaos if the clock long ago are the ones who actually founded Zentopia. They sealed away the terror and have warned of it all along, actually. For a long time, its existence was actually hidden from Zentopia's history, but once every 100 years, the magic it accumulated was released, often making it the target of evildoers. I'm begging you. Please take this job, Fairy Tail. Please stop it... Stop the Infinity Clock!", Jean said.

"We don't need to be asked, right?", Elfman said to Gray.

"Nope", Grsy said back.

"Yeah! We have to save Natsu and Lucy, too", Happy says.

Both Macao and Makarov nod at each other.

"Alright. We'll accept this job", Macao said.

"Fairy Tail will take care of this!", Makarov said.

TIME SKIP STILL IN GUILD

"You know that to seal the Infinity Clock, Celestial Spirit Wizards were actually utilizing a biological link, yes?", Jean said to Gray.

"We heard something like that. The new Oracion Seis was cutting that link, right?", Gray says.

"Actually, if the link is severed, it seems the Celestial Spirit Wizard is cursed with 100 years of sleep and goes into a chrysalis-like state", Jean says.

"Chrysalis?", Gray says.

"What the hell is that?!", Elfman said.

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE

"I'm actually very grateful that you accepted this job. So Titania, please take this...", Jean said with a box outside.

"Me?", Erza said.

"Actually, this was discovered in the scientist ruins along with the clock hand. It's said to keep evil at bat, actually", Jean said and the box opens to show a giant hammer that's bigger then Erza.

"I'm certain that right now, you're actually the only one who can master this", Jean said.

"Alright. I'll try to use it", Erza said.

"That's the stuff!", Gray says.

"Of course, we shall also spare no effort in doing whatever we can to help. We shall continue researching ways to attack the problem of Real Nightmare", Jean said.

"That's reassuring, so yes, please do", Makarov said.

"So, how are we gonna storm the event camp?", Elfman said.

"No worries there. Reinforcement are coming", Cana said.

TIME SKIP

They see the Blue Pegasus airship.

"That's the redesigned Christina!", Wendy said.

"I see. Blue Oegasus...", Elfman said and they see someone jump off. Ichiya crashed face first in the ground. The upper half of his body buried.

"This has the reinforcements", Gray said.

"The Infinity Clock is in the sky. So we have to get airborne, too", Cana said and Gray rubs the back of his neck.

"Not one of my favorite people, though...", Gray said and then Makarov sends him flying with a big left hand.

"Would you quit your grumbling and get on board?!", Makarov yells.

"I'm stuck here minding the fort again?", Macao said.

"My divination is on target this time! We leave the attack to the handpicked team and do what we can do on the ground", Cana says.

TIME SKIP ON THE SHIP

"Everyone! Lets get fired up and begin making our attack! Lets move out! Men!", Iciya says and then the ship shakes.

"Hey! Control this thing!", Elfman yells.

"Ichiya, is something wrong?!", Naruto said.

"The stern's taken damage!", Ichiya said.

"I'll take a look. Everyone, stay here", Mira said leaving.

"M-Men!", Ichiya said.

"Nee-chan! Me too!", Elfman says following.

TIME SKIP

Naruto then sees out the window Mira in Satan soul falling while holding Racer.

"Everyone, that was...", Wendy says.

"Racer?!", Gray says.

"Mira...", Erza says.

"Ichiya! Go after Mira!", Gray says.

"Men! Don't be ridiculous!", Ichiya yells at the controls.

"Leave him to my sister!", Elfman says entering the room.

"What?!", Gray says.

"But...", Wendy says.

"Never mind, just hurry! Please...", Elfman says.

"Alright! First, repairs! Everybody, pitch in!", Ichiya says.

"Sure!", Gray said.

Erza looks out the window.

"I'm counting on you, Mira", Erza said.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 146

There seeing the army cannons being fired back at them when they try to destroy the chains from the Infinity Clock.

AT THE SHIP

"The army is in disorder, too, men...", Ichiya said.

"This is also an effect of Real Nightmare?", Erza said.

"Don't give me that! This ain't...nothin...", Gajeel says now looking like an old man.

"Is this any time for clowning around?!", Warren says looking all muscled.

"Look who's talkin!", Gray said looking like a kid.

"And you call yourself a man?!", Elfman said looking like he was ran over by a steam roller.

"W-What's happening?!", Wendy said looking older.

"Wendy! You've become an adult!", Carla said looking like a raccoon.

"Why do I look like this?!", Naruto yells looking like a fox about Happy's size. Looks like kurama but only has one tail.

"And you've turned into a raccoon, Carla!", Happy said looking like a dog.

"While you're now a dog, Happy...", Lily said looking like a bunny.

"I hate my life", Tobi said looking like a sloth.

"You're so cute!", Wendy says and picks Naruto up.

"I'm not cute!", Naruto yells.

Then Wendy starts petting Naruto and starts rubbing his whiskers making him purr.

Erza is watching this all still looking the same.

"This is no good. Everyone's fallen under the influence of Real Nightmare... Wait. Then why am I fine? I see! Could it be...", Erza said then requiped the hammer she just got.

"I'll use this ancient weapon that's said to keep evil at bay to cut through the Real Nightmare vibrations!", Erza says then whacks all of them on the head making Wendy drop Naruto.

"Meany you hit us?!", Little Gray yells.

They all turn back.

"We're back to normal!", they all say.

TIME SKIP

There closer to Zentopia.

"It's Fairy Tail! Don't let them near the cathedral! Fire! Fire!", one of them said and the guards pointed there spears at them and fire magic bullets.

"Don't underestimate the redesigned Christina! Men!", Ichiya said then cannons blasts come down and hits the guards making them fly.

"Wow!", Happy said.

"Men", Ichiya said.

Then they see a giant octopus heading for them.

"An octopus is no match for my redesigned Christina! Men!", Ichiya said and Christina fires more blasts at the octopus but they were repelled.

"They all bounced off, huh?", Tobi said.

"Th-This is...", Ichiya said then the octopus wrapped around the airship.

"...dangerous perfume!", Ichiya said.

"Knock it off the ship!", Erza says holding a sword.

Naruto is currently using two titanium clubs. Grays using eyes. Gajeel using his club.

The the octopus uses it ink and it hits the deck and the sail.

"Wha...?!", Warren said almost hit by the ink and seeing the stuff it hit melt.

"No... At this rate, what happened seven years ago will occur again... Final spiral anchors! Men!", Ichiya yells then chains fire out if the ship and tie around the octopus to stop it from doing anything.

"The redesigned Christina and I will take care of this octopus by ourselves! Before we do, though? Everyone get out!", Ichiya said standing on the head is the Pegasus that's at the front of the ship.

Everyone's on deck.

"But Ichiya, you'll...", Wendy said.

"Never mind me! Just go!", Ichiya said.

Christina gets closer to Zentopia.

"Lets go, everyone!", Erza says.

"Yeah!", everyone says and jumps off.

Christina loses a wing.

Christina then goes down and crashes.

"Ichiya...", Wendy said.

"That bastard, actin so cool...", Gray said.

"He was a Man among men!", Elfman says crying.

"No matter how dangerous the circumstances, Ichiya always managed to survive. We're going to rescue Natsu and Lucy!", Erza says.

"Yeah!", Everyone says and they start cloning to get to the top.

TIME SKIP INSIDE ZENTOPIA

Warren stops and holds to fingers to his head. Everyone stops.

"What's wrong?!", Naruto said.

"Gildarts voice reached me! Apparently, Cardinal Rapowant is mind controlling the archbishop!", Warren said.

"What?!", Naruto said and unknown to the Byro is behind a wall and hearing everything there saying. He's shocked.

"R-Rapowant is controlling His Grace... Then he...borrowed His Grace's authority to use me like a puppet?! You! You'll pay for this, Rapowant!", Byro thinks.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 146

They finily arrive in the Archbishops room and sees Byro, Gildarts, Natsu, Laki and Coco.

"Natsu! Thank goodness you're safe!", Happy said flying.

"Naturally! You think I'd be done in by the likes of these chumps?!", Natsu says.

"Wendy, treat the cardinal", Erza said.

"Right!", Wendy says sitting right next to Archbishop and Carla.

"This person is a cardinal?", Carla said.

"Unbelievable... You even dare break into this holy sanctuary? I've never seen a more insolent guild...", Byro said.

"Byro...", Erza said.

"Bastard...", Gray said.

Then they hear laughing.

They all turn to Rapowant who's on the candle.

"No matter how desperately you maggots struggle, YOY won't be able to stop Real Nightmare. This world is going to end. The great power behind the establishment of Zentopia, it's source is the Infinity Clock... Long ago, it was called the Infinity Castle", Rapowant said.

"Infinity Castle?", Naruto said.

"During the upcoming anniversary event that's held once every 100 years, the Infinity Castle will release all of the magic it's accumulated. 100 years worth magic. There is no way to fight against it", Rapowant said.

"Why are you doing this?!", Happy said.

"To return this world to chaos. There's no other reason than that. If I control Real Nightmare, I can return the world to the state of chaos it was in prior to the founding of Zentopia. The time has come for people to unleash the malice and desires they've kept sealed deep inside", Rapowant said.

"That's what Neville feared, which is why he created a seal that would last throught the ages, right?", Carla said.

"But what dies that have to do with Lucy-san?", Wendy said.

"If you wish to stop the Infinity Clock, you'll have to put an end to that girls life. There's no other way. The end of the world will start here, from Zentopia! Ahahahahahah!", Rapowant says buts stops and they see something is happening to him.

"What's happening?! My body...!", Rapowant says.

"I pity you, Rapowant", Byro says.

"I get it. You're also one of the fakes. You didn't realize that you were just a puppet, crated by Personification Magic", Gildarts said.

"I'm the one who used that! What nonsense are you talking...?!", Rapowant said.

"We've seen a lot of puppets on our way here. They had the same form as you. That's how we know", Laki said.

"You were merely a tool", Gildarts said.

"Wrong! I'm a Zentopia cardinal! I'm not...a doll... I'm...I'm...", Rapowant says and disappears. There is only hair left.

"That smell... Master Zero's hair...", Natsu said.

"Pathetic thing...", Naruto said.

"I guess it was made to think it was human", Gray said.

"Not just Rapowant... My Legion was also nothing more than tools. Bur at last, I've realized the path I should take", Byro says and Naruto narrows his eyes.

"As Zentopia's soldiers, we should save the world. In order to stop the a infinity Clock, I will dispose of Lucy", Byro says and Natsu throws a flame punch at Byro.

"Over my dead body!", Natsu yells and the fables disappear and Byro caught the fist.

Byro throws Natsu to the side and crashes.

Natsu gets up.

"Bastard...", Natsu says and Gildarts is facing Byro.

"I have a score to even with this guy. The rest of you save Lucy", Gildarts said.

"Right now, I wanna pay this guy back 100 times over, but I'll let you take him, Gildarts", Natsu said.

"I know how to get to the Infinity Castle!", Coco says.

"Alright! Lead on!", Natsu says.

Them someone appears in front of them.

"You!", Gajeel says.

"Sammy!", Lily says seeing Samuel in his bigger form.

"I shall carry our  
Byro-Sama's will", Samuel said.

"What are you talkin about?!", Natsu says.

"What are you trying to do?!", Lily said.

"Nii-san, this is my decision. Already, there's no time to lose!", Samuel says and grows wings and flys up.

"Wait! Sammy!", Lily yelled.

"I feel bad for all of you, but u dint need to calculate to know this. When one life is in the balance against the end of the world, the answer is obvious", Samuel said leaving.

"Happy, Tobi!", Lily says flying with Tobi and Happy.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said.

"I won't let you interfere!", Byro says and sticks up his staff and it glows bright pink. Tobi, Happy and Lily's wings disappear.

"Damn you!", Tobi yells and falls to the ground.

"Happy!", Natsu yells.

"I told you that in your opponent!", Gildarts says and uses his disembody magic but Byro's staff glows pink and its stopped.

"Natsu! Please save Lucy!", Happy says.

"Leave it to me!", Natsu says.

"This way!", Coco says running and Natsu follows.

"Warren, you stay here as our communication liaison. Naruto, Gajeel, Elfman, come with me!", Erza says running with the others following.

"Alright!", they say.

"Halt!", Byro yells running towards them.

"Don't you take your eyes off of me!", Gildarts yells firing another disembody magic.

Byro blocks it with his staff.

"Have you forgotten? I have the power to nullify all magic", Byro said.

"If I can't use magic, then I guess I'll just have to rely in this, huh?", Gildarts says making a fist at Byro while smiling.

"In a physical showdown, I, who practice swordplay and barehanded fighting every fat, I will surely win", Byro says and charges at Gildarts.

Gildarts dodges an attack.

"You're big on logic", Gildarts says and Byro's above him and swings down his staff. Gildarts blocks it but pushed into another room.

"In fact...I have you in the defense", Byro says.

TIME SKIP WHERE NARUTO IS

"Hurry, everyone!", Coco yells ahead of them.

"That girl is fast!", Elfman says.

"According to Fabrizio, we can get up to the Infinity Castle through the eye at the triangle of the carhedral's center!", Coco says.

"Hang on, Lucy!", Natsu says running.

TIME SKIP

There running through a path way that's hard to describe. Look up the episode.

"Hey! Did everyone catch that?! The Infinity Clock...", Warren said telepathically.

"I can't hear so good!", Elfman said.

"There was lots of static, but its a telepathic message from Warren!", Natsu said.

"What?! If we beat all the members of the new Oracion Seis...", Erza said.

"...we'll be able to stop the Infinity Clock?!", Coco says running like the others.

"And we might be able to save Lucy that say, too?!", Gray said.

"I like how easy it is to understand. All we gave to do is kick all their asses, right?!", Gajeel said.

"A simple strategy that stirs up the blood! Now that's a Man!", Elfman says.

"I'm all fired up!", Natsu says.

Then Naruto sees Cobra.

"Don't make me laugh". cobra says.

"You're...", Natsu.

"Cobra?!", Erza said.

"I can hear it... Your anxiety, desperation, despair...", Cobra says.

"I'm gonna take him!", Natsu says.

"You're the last one. Before that, there's someone else... I want to finish off!", Cobra yells firing his poison dragon slayer magic and Naruto dodges it.

Then they all feel the pressure change from cobra sound magic.

"You heard him, right? I think he likes me", Erza said then stops and sees Naruto in front of her.

"He's mine, if I'm defeated you can face him Erza. But no one will fight him except me", Naruto said.

"Fine, you better win Naruto!", Natsu yells and leaves with the others. Erza is watching.

Naruto starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?", Cobra said.

"It's been awhile since I faced a dragon slayer. I'm excited aren't you?!", Naruto said smiling.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells firing his roar and Cobra dodges and roar makes a hole in the wall.

Naruto jumps through the hole in the wall and cobra follows as well as Erza.

They appear in a room with big blocks everywhere and have lines through them that are glowing.

Naruto dodges green slime.

"That attack...", Naruto said.

"Spicy!", Sugar Boy said.

"Sugar Boy... You still intend to fight us?", Erza said.

"Byro-sama ordered me to keep Fairy Tail away from the Infinity Clock, see... Armor Girl?", Sugar boy said.

"Circumstances have changed. Right now, Byro and the new Oracion Seis are enemies", Erza said.

"That's just crazy! Is it true, Snake Boy?", Sugar Boy said.

"Get lost", Cobra said.

"What?", Sugar Boy said.

"Be destroyed by your own voice", Cobra says and sticks his hand out towards Sugar Boy. He uses his sound magic.

"Wha...?! I'm losing control of my hound dogs! No!", Sugar Boy said and the slime is consuming him.

"Get our I'd my sight!", Cobra says.

"Unbelievable! I was so excited about fighting Ice Boy again! But before that, fade out! Spicy! Bye-bye, Armor girl, armor boy and snake boy!", Sugar boy says then falls.

"Now then, lets continue, Knight", Cobra says turning back to Naruto.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 148

There still fighting in the same room.

Naruto is blocking another sound attack with a sword arm but after the attack is done his arm turns back to normal and Naruto falls to one knee and grabs his right arm.

"Ultra-vibrations that shake the very air. They instantly shatter any blade, no matter how skilled the swordsman", Cobra said.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?", Naruto said with his right arm turning into a sword.

"All I can hear is that you're going to beat me", Cobra said.

"Right now, those are the only words in my head", Naruto says and jumps at Cobra. Naruto slashes down but it's stopped by Cobra's sound. Naruto is pushed back and falls. Naruto grabs on a block but Cobra is standing on it and puts his foot on Naruto's hand. Naruto sees Erza about to interfere but he shakes his head no and she stops. Naruto looks up at Cobra.

"I can hear your impatience at trying to bring me down. That and your indomitable will...", Cobra said with his foot still on Naruto's hand.

"For someone who can manipulate sound, you sure yap a lot. But I can hear voices, too", Naruto said hanging.

"Oh?", Cobra said and used his sound making fly down and cash into a block.

"It's the voices of my friends...saying we're not gonna lose, so don't you lose either!", Naruto said standing up.

"That's your own voice. It's a delusion, based in what you wish to happen", Cobra said.

"Even if that's true, I don't care. But I always hear the voices of my friends in my head. They're my inspiration and the wellspring of my strength. Don't you hear any voices in your head?", Naruto said.

"Your words grate on my ears", Cobra says and Naruto jumps on the blocks towards Cobra and his titanium scales come on. Naruto then right arm turns into a sword and slashes.

OUTSIDE INFINITY CLOCK

Naruto falls out of the Infinity castle.

Naruto then grabs onto on of the giant chains connected to the Infinity Clock to keep it in place.

Naruto stands on it.

"Stubborn, huh?", Cobra said standing in the other end.

"Cobra. You must have gone through a painful experience at the Tower of Heaven like Erza. Why are you trying to make innocent people suffer the same way?", Naruto said.

"You're referring to Real Nightmare? To be honest, I don't give a damn. But I lost my friend, while you're surrounded by them. I don't like that", Cobra said.

"Stupid envy... Cone out if the shadows and into the sunlight. When you look at things that way, your feelings will change naturally!", Naruto says and fires a roar and Cobra dodges it.

Erza is currently watching hoping Naruto will win.

"Look at things? As if you know anything about me...", Cobra said.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 149

Cobra dodges getting stabbed by Naruto's sword but Cobra lost his coat.

"I can hear it... You need to take me down without a moment to spare, so my engraved seal on the Infinity Clock will be erased... Give it up, Knight!", Cobra said.

"Give up". I don't know what those words mean!", Naruto said.

"Even if you're defeated, you still have friends, eh? You can rely on them, but you won't beat me!", Cobra says and uses sound magic.

Naruto dodges and then begins trying to hit Cobra but he can't.

"In order to receive our new powers, we each lost something irreplaceable!", Cobra yells sticking his palm at Naruto and Naruto crosses his arms to block the hit.

"For Erigor, it was his memories. For Racer, it was his heart! And Angel, her lifespan! What you scum lack is the resolve to lose something important! No one can surpass the weight upon our hearts!", Cobra said then Naruto head butted Cobra making him move back.

Cobra then goes into dragon force. His arms turning into the reptilian arms like 7 years ago when he went into dragon force.

"Finally the real battle starts!", Naruto yells going into dragon force.

TITANIUM DRAGONS CLUB!

Naruto yells firing a club at Cobra.

POISON DRAGONS FANG THRUST!

Cobra yells firing a shaped like a large-fanged snake head and it stopped Naruto's club.

POISON DRAGONS SPIRAL JAW!

Cobra yells then jumps in the air upside down and haters poison in his leg and hits Naruto.

POISON DRAGON SCALES!

Cobra yells and fires scales at Naruto. Naruto dodges some of them but where hit by a few of them.

"This is weird? His attacks have no effect aga-", Stops and falls to one knee.

"W-What the? Why is my mist acting like this. That must be the power of Cobra dragon slayer magic", Naruto stands up Weekley and charges. Cobra dodges Naruto's punch and knees Naruto in the stomach and punches him in the face sending him back.

"Dammit! I can't move as fast!", Naruto thinks then was kicked in the face. Cobra then punches Naruto in the stomach.

"My body is getting weaker!", Naruto thinks and was hit by another poison dragon scales. All of them hit Naruto. Naruto falls to his knees and hands on the ground.

"How am I supposed to wi-", Naruto stops and thinks when Natsu ate Laxus lightning.

"If I do that... It's a 50/50 chance I may die from consuming poison", Naruto thinks and stands up.

"I'm going to dispose if you in one stroke. Cubelios... I'm going to use...the last breath you have me!", Cobra said.

"Decay and die, Knight!", Cobra yells.

ROAR OF THE POISON DRAGON!

Cobra yells and fires his roar consuming Naruto. Cobra smiles but stops and sees Naruto eating the poison.

"W-What are you doing?!", Cobra yells.

"He's doing the same thing as Natsu did when he are Laxus lightening", Erza thinks.

Naruto falls to his knees after eating all of the poison and holds his neck and coughs. Naruto then holds his stomach and falls to the ground.

"Hm, he thought he could eat my poison. How pathetic", Cobra said.

Then something happens drawing both of there attentions.

Naruto arms change and look like Cobras.

Naruto stands up and his smiling. His eyes look like Nine tails. Naruto looks at his arms.

"This power. Ehehehehehehahahahahahah!", Naruto laughs Naruto disappears and appears in front of Cobra and punches him in the face. Naruto knees Cobra in the stomach.

"Is that all yo-", Naruto stops and looks at Erza his eyes turn back to blue.

"What was I just doing?", Naruto thinks and shakes his head.

Then Naruto hears a voice. Telepathic message from Warren.

"Everyone, listen! There's a way to slow down the merging of Lucy and the Infinity Clock! The archbishop will explain, so listen carefully!", Warren said.

"To merge with a sacrificial Celestial Spirit Wizard, it takes a telepathic bond to be formed with the person and her sense of time. In other words, it must integrate with her memories. For they, the chains descending from the Infinity Castle to the ground spread Real Nightmare, while at the same time taking in the land's magic power and all memories", archbishop said.

"Put another way, you can buy some time by cutting the chains! Byro and Zentopia's monk soldiers already left! Everyone, destroy the chains!", Warren said and Naruto smiles.

"Why are you smiling?", Cobra says and Cobra looks up and sees Erza with her hammer.

"Sever the chains... You intend to bring us both down?!", Cobra says reading Erza's mind.

"Starting with one!", Erza says and severs the chain.

Naruto and Cobra are standing on the falling chain.

"Two!", Erza says and hits another chain.

"Damn you!", Cobra says then Naruto appears in front of him and kicks him in the face.

Naruto and Cobra are standing on another chain.

"Cobra... You're strong because you lost everything, yes? But that's not true strength!", Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?!", Cobra said.

"People get stronger when they've got something to protect! Of you've got a real friend, they support you! But you only think scout yourself! Could you really hear the voice of your friend?! You don't feel shame now when you think of your fiend or whatever?!", Naruto says charging at Cobra.

Cobra then slab kicks his way with poison.

"Silence!", Cobra says coming out of the poison his fist colliding with Naruto's face while he uses his sound on Naruto.

"It seems you went too far! But it's as far as you get. I'm gonna crush your head!", Cobra says then stops and listens to Kinana's voice.

"Cubelios! Don't tell me... But... I sense her... Her form had changed...but I can hear her thoughts! This can't have been a mistake! There's no way!", Cobra says at the edge of the chain.

"I didn't expect you to lose your composure in the hear of battle...", Naruto says behind Cobra.

"Crap!", Cobra says and turns around.

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM POSION DRAGON!", Naruto yells firing his roar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Cobra yells falling.

"Feelings for friends don't drag you down. You actually realize it, too, didn't you... Cobra? That's right. You can hear the voice if your friend. Could you throw everything away that easily?", Naruto thinks and deactivated dragon force.

"Obito take me to Natsu", Naruto said and Ovito appears.

"You knew where I was, ok", Obito says and touches Naruto's shoulder and teleports.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Obito arrive.

"Warning. Another engraved seal has been erased. There are two left", Lucy said almost fully inside the Infinity clock.

"Right! Now I just gotta mop the floor with you guys!", Natsu says.

"You really are a tenacious man. But you're only buying time. You're not having any effect on the big picture", Michelle said.

"What my father left undone... The destruction of everything that has a form... And bringing about nothingness and chaos... It didn't work seven years ago. But this time, I won't let you interfere, Natsu Dragneel", Midnight says and uses his magic on Natsu.

Natsu!", they yell and Natdu is launched against the wall and falls to the ground.

"I'll tell you one thing. The Infinity Clock, that girl you're trying to save... It's already too late to save her. 100" years of sleep is as simple as falling off a log. Lucy Heartfilia is becoming part of the Infinity Clock, and when it's done, she'll lose her body and mind, too. And once she's become a piece of the clock, she'll be erased from everyone's memories as well. Her very existence will be wiped off the face of Earthland", Midbight says shocking all of them.

"Erased... What? I mean,  
Nee-san is going to be together with me...", Michelle said not understanding.

"She won't leave you. She's just going to become a tool. You can be with her as much as you like. It'll work out well. For someone like you, she'll be the perfect partner", Midnight said.

"No... No!", Michelle said and drops her weapon.

"What I wished for... What I prayed for... That's not it!", Michelle yells the last part and throws her weapon almost hitting coco and happy.

"Nee-san!", Michelle yells and the thing she throwed pulled her.

"What do you think you're going to do?!", Coco says running at Michelle.

"Get away!", Happy yells flying at her.

"Move!", Michelle yells hitting both of them aside.

"Nee-san... I...", Michelle says and tries to break the thing holding Lucy. Hard to explain look up episode 149.

There shocked seeing what Michelle doing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Michelle yells crying.

"I...", Michelle said.

"Michelle... Cry a lot... Eat a lot... Kind of clumsy... Michelle was also suffering...", Lucy thinks.

"Oh, no, no. This is no good", the talking stick says don't care what his name is.

"It's nonsense. Imitatia, your role is finished. Return to garbage!", Misnight says sticking out his left hand.

"Nee-san!", Michelle says falls down the stairs and lands on the ground. She turns into a doll.

"Nee-san... I'm sorry... I love you!", Michelle thinks and a tear goes down her eye.

"Yes... I remember. No, not that. That's not it. I... Somewhere along the line, I realized... This girl was my precious little sister...", Lucy thinks crying. Remembering when she was a kid and holding the doll smiling.

Midnight then steps on the doll.

"Pathetic, filthy doll...", Midnight says.

"Please, stop that... You'll get your show dirty! Good one, huh?!", Stick says.

"You...", Natsu said standing.

"Natsu-nii!", Romeo yells throwing his purple flare to Natsu and he eats it.

Natsu charges at Midnight.

"Come and get me!", Midnight says and was punched in the face.

"Is it that funny to you when someone's sad? In that case, I'll beat you til you won't even be able to crack a smile!", Natsu says.

EPISODE 150

"Just a little more Andy fathers will can be carried out!", Midnight says.

"No! Princess! Wake up!", Coco says while Naruto punches the thing holding Lucy but has no effect. Lucy is almost sucked in.

"Natsu! At this rate, Lucy will...", Happy said.

"Dammit! I ain't gonna let you vanish! Hang in there, Lucy!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu hurry", Naruto thinks watching the fight.

"Your flames will never burn me. In the end, your magic will run out", Malidbiggt says using Natsu's fire against him.

"Oh, is that right? And yet, you're totally on the defensive. I got you shaking in your boots!", Natsu said.

"Say what you like. Loathe me. But also fear and respect me. I received my power by making a huge sacrifice. I'm as powerful as my father now!", Midnight said facing Natsu.

"Sacrifice?", Natsu said.

"Become a resident of the World of Nil, Salamander! Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail!", Midnight says using an attack I can't describe looks like purple ghosts.

"Travelers if nothingness, devour that man souls, his memories, his very existence! Cease to exist, in the name of Zero!", Midnight says and the attack swallows Natsu up.

"Dammit! I might have to interfere!, Naruto says.

"Struggle as he might, there's no way he can get out of there. Goodbye, Dragon Wizard", Midnight says.

"You...can go to hell! You make Lucy and Michelle cry...", Natsu said.

Then it happened.

Naruto hears Lucy's voice.

"I can't keep crying forever... Apologize to Michelle! Give Natsu back!

The Infinity Clock. The giant fish glows gold.

The orb holding Lucy is glowing bright.

"What's happening?!", Coco says.

"It's blinding!", Tobi says.

"Was that...", Romeo said.

"Lucy's voice!", Elfman said.

"Oh, no! The girl... With just one engraved seal left, it must be impossible to have complete control over the Infinity Castle! I was careless...", Midnight says and his eyes widen.

The air cracks and you can hear Natsu's yelling. A lot if fire exploded from the cracks.

"I heard you, Lucy!", Natsu yells jumping out of the flames and punched Midnight in the face.

"What's going on?!", Coco said.

"It's Lucy! She used the Infinity Clock and used Real Nightmare on Midnight!", Naruto said.

Natsu right hand is on fire.

"Sacrifice, you say? My ass!", Natsu said and Midnights left hand has that green magic.

"They say magic is in the heart. The more feelings you throw away, the more power you can attain", Midnight said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I literally never dreamed this could happen! To think the girl would be able to take over the Infinity Cadtle?! So, to toodles!", stick says running away or in his case floating away.

"It escaped!", Romeo said.

"And you call yourself a Man?!", Elfman yells.

"It's a stick!", Naruto yells.

"When you think you'll be able to meet someone one day, you can't stop thinking about them! There's nothing more painful than the sacrifice of cutting out that feeling that possibility yourself!", Midnight says and Natsu fires a roar at him. Can't explain fight well look up the episode.

The flames go around Midnight.

"I get it... So what are you sayin you scarified?", Natsu said.

"The future... A future in which I'm reunited with my father...", Midbight says with a green aura covering him.

"Is he saying that in exchange for power, he made something that could happen into something that's not going to happen?", Coco said.

"That's a front-loading way of looking backwards. He must be sharp...", Tobi said.

"Or just stupid", Naruto said.

"What the hell is that? Now you lost me. If you wanna see your dad, go an see him already!", Natsu said.

"You people caused a rift between me and my father. Surely you haven't forgotten?", Midnight said.

"Repaying kindness with resentment? But that's no reason to make Lucy cry! You got a roundabout of doin things. You sacrificed the future? Talkin big about things that ain't even happened yet... That pisses me off!", Natsu yells and both of there fists connect.

DRAGON FORCE THEME

Midnight right fist starts cracking.

"Impossible! He's overpowering me?!", Midnight said.

"I can understand how you're thinkin about your dad, but you don't gain anything from the power of feelings by tossin them away! It's something that's engraved in you somewhere and you gain from that!", Natsu said.

"Wrong! Because you throw them away, because you lose them, their importance shines!", Midnight says.

They stop colliding fists.

"Why, you...!", Natsu yells and grabs onto Midnight but Midnight throws him off.

"You're warped every which way! The way you look at things, the way you feel, it's twisted! That's why the past, the future, even you own heart, you can't face any of it head on!", While Natsu said that he kneed him in the face, head butted him in the head and punched him in the face.

Midnight crashes into the wall but still standing.

"You... You say I'm not facing my father?!", Midnight said with cracks on his face.

"Lucy did it to her father, Michelle did it for Lucy... They tacked each other head on! You've for no right to laugh at that", Natsu said and charged at Midnight.

"Right from the start, you lost to the power of feelings!", Natsu yells punching Midnight in the face sending him through the rock wall and Midnight falls.

"He beat the last one!", Romeo said.

"What about Lucy?!", Elfman said.

"No...", Coco said standing by Naruto, Happy and Tobi looking at the orb where Lucy was sucked in.

"What should we do? We were too late! Lucy's gone...", Happy says.

"Why?! We made all the engraved seals get erased! Give us Lucy back! Somebody answer me!", Natsu yells.

"What? What so they mean I'm gone?! Hey, wait! Don't tell me this is... I've got a bad feeling about this!", Lucy says. Her voice is everywhere.

"What the...?!", Naruto said not knowing what's going on.

"Lucy's voice!", Romeo said.

"I smell Lucy all over that place!", Natsu said.

"Then this huge fish castle...", Happy said flying.

"...is Lucy's body?!", Natsu said.

"No! This is too cruel... I've become food for happy...", Lucy says.

"I won't eat you!", Happy yells.

"Stay calm, Lucy! By using Real Nightmare to help Natsu, you only died up the merging process!", Warren said.

"What, it's my fault?!", Natsu says.

"We'll she did help you", Naruto said.

"Anyway, I finally got through! Everyone, listen! A little while ago, I got a call from the guild. Jean-Luc and the others found another way to save Lucy!", Warren said.

"Jean-Luc?", Natsu said.

"The guy from the boat", Happy said.

"First, we need to break the spells that have all of them in a chrysalis-like state. It's a simple method", Warren said.

"Will their sense if time be 100 years from now?", Coco said.

"If it is, then the clock will break to into its component parts and scatter somewhere again, apparently", Warren said.

"We know what to do from the merging to release... But Ur something goes wrong, all the parts will fly somewhere?!", someone said.

"No...", Naruto said.

"Ain't there any other way?!", Natsu yells.

"I'll try... That way, a lot if people will be able to wake up from 100-year sleeps, right? I may fly off somewhere... That's the only risk?! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla! I'm Michelle's big sister! I'll do it!", Lucy said and the orb glows light blue.

The light us getting brighter.

TIME SKIP

Natsu wakes up on the octopus and sees Ichiya infringe of him making a pose and saying men. Freaking Natsu out.

"I'm glad you're alright!", Ichiya said.

"W-Where are we?! On top if an octopus?!", Natsu said.

"Don't panic! We're joined together with Kanaloa by the mercy me of friendship", Ichiya said.

"I see. We're on the same side...", Natsu said.

"Listen, Natsu...", Happy said sadly.

"Lucy... Where's Lucy?!", Natsu yells.

"Calm down, Natsu!", Naruto says.

"Warren and the others are looking fur her right now", Gray said.

"How can I calm down?!", Natsu yells them both Naruto and Natsu sniff the air.

"Lucy's scent! I'm sure if it! Go over that way, octopus!", Natsu says looking left.

"Kanaloa, of you would!", Ichiya said then the octopus jumps in the air.

Natsu jumps off and runs.

Lucy is falling from the sky. Natsu jumps and catches Lucy.

"They make a good couple don't they", Naruto said to Erza and she smiles.

"Yeah", Erza said.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 151 AT THE GUILD

"We Legionnaires...deeply apologize to you, Fairy Tail", Byro says kneeling along with Dan, Sugar Boy, Mary, Samuel and Coco.

"In any case, the crisis is over. Raise you heads. We fought, but let that be water under the bridge. Lets start afresh", Makarov said.

"My gratitude knows no bounds", Byro said and the other Legionnaires lift there heads.

Makarov and Byro shake hands.

"And so...party time!", Makarov yells.

Everyone celebrates.

Naruto looks to his right and sees Mary. Mary wraps her arms around Naruto's arm.

"Lets go somewhere private", Mary said.

"Hold it!", Erza says and wraps her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"He's my boyfriend so get your own!", Erza says and there lightening between the two girls.

"He's mine!", Coco says wrapping her as around Naruto's waste.

"Ladies and gentle men, that's how a harem is born", Tobi says.

"Shut up, Tobi!", Naruto yells.

"Tobi's a good cat", Tobi says.

All three girls let go of Naruto and all talk to each other and agreed.

"So Naruto, which of us do you like the most?", Erza says and sees Naruto's gone.

Erza looks at the exit and sees Naruto running like hell.

"Get him!", Mary yells chasing after him along with Coco and Erza.

TIME SKIP

Naruto cleared everything and somehow blamed it on Dan and Dan was kicked in the nuts by Erza, Mary and Coco. The down side was that Dan quickly recovered.

"And now, to celebrate the successful conclusion of the latest crisis, an eating contest between Natsu and Dan...begin!", Happy says.

Natsu and Dan are at a table. On the table there's a lot of chicken legs.

Natsu and Dan are holding 1 chicken leg in each of ther hands. Both smiling and looking at the pile.

"I'm fired up!", Natsu says.

"I'm gonna win this one!", Dan says.

Lucy, Carla and Webdy are at a table.

"He's as energetic as usual...", Wendy said.

"It feels like that Infinity Clock business happened ages ago...", Carla said.

"Here!", Dan says and sticks his lance in the chicken leg on Natsu's side of the table and making it huge.

"What?!", Natsu says.

"That's what you get!", Dan says smiling and holding a chicken leg in his left hand. Lance in his right.

"Huh? Isn't that against the rules?", Romeo whispers to Happy.

"Ah, we'll allow it", Happy said.

Naruto is currently standing with Erza watching the party. They turn to Makarov who has Asuka leaning against him sleeping.

Makarov has a look in his face like something's wrong.

"So something wrong?", Erza said.

"No. It's fine. Everything's fine", Makarov said.

At the counter Byro and Gildarts are sitting next to each other.

Naruto isn't listening to what there saying.

Byro puts down his drink.

"Our scrap left me numb", Gildarts said.

"I guess it's a wide world out there. I never knew there were wizards like you...", Byro said.

"It was motivation and the luck of the moment. And there are a lot of other factors, too. I don't know how it would turn out if we ever locked horns again", Gildarts said.

"You take a broad view of things", Byro said.

"I just live selfishly is all", Gildarts said.

"Huh? Lu-pi's not here...", Dan said.

"Weren't you fixated on Angel last time?", Gray said.

"Life is short, so IRS a waste not to live it up with every chance you get", Dan said.

"Is that right?", Gray said.

Juvia then knocked Sugar Boy away.

"Is this the one who falls in love at the drop of a hat?", Juvia said and Dan is staring at her making Juvia sweat.

"Hey, don't tell me...", Grat said.

Dan then hugs Erza head against her chest plate.

"She's scary! Help me,  
Er-pin!", Dan says.

"Er...pin?", Erza says not understanding.

"Scary...?", Juvia says worth a tic mark.

"I'm stayin out of this", Gray said and then Dan puts his arm around Erza's should pissing Naruto off because Dan's hitting on Naruto's girlfriend.

"I knew from the start how you felt about me. Now, lets become a happy cou...", Dan is cut off being smashed to the floor by Erza's giant hammer.

"...ple...", Dan says under a hammer and in pain.

Erza is walking towards Naruto.

"I can only take so much fickleness", Erza said and Naruto puts his arm around his shoulder.

"It's not like I didn't warn you", Gray said.

"Okay! Erza won with one blow!", Tobi said.

"That's the proper way to use the weapon that keeps evil at bay", Carla said.

BACK TO GILDARTS AND BYRO'S CONVERSATION.

"So it's true about Naruto. The Prophecy of the Two Dragon Kings", Gildarts said.

"Yes, I talked to the archbishop about Naruto being the Dragon of Death. He told me we must have faith in Naruto and see if he can control the power. If he does control it he may be even stronger them Acnologia or a match against him. But if he cant he will attack anyone friend, foe, he will be a dragon of pure destruction and death. Don't tell Naruto of the prophecy. The time to tell him will come", Byro said.

"You're right", Gildarts said.

Then Byro took out some gold thing.

"What's that?", Gildarts said looking at it.

"I'm holding something bed heavy. But...", Byro said.

FLASH BACK

Byro, Mary, Sugar Boy, Samuel, Coco and Dan are kneeling before the archbishop. Guttman is in the room as well.

"Certainly, I have entrusted you with that golden seal", archbishop said.

"But I'm not...", Byro said.

"Though I was mind-controlled through all of this, the weakness of my own mind is partially to blame. From here on out, Legion's mission is going to be a long, severe one. Please make good use of that golden seal. Be it ever so little, try to bring light to people's hearts...", archbishop said.

"Your words are more than we deserve", Byro said holding the golden seal. If I remember right the golden deal gives you the same authority as archbishop.

"Um, what should Gatman-chama do...?", Guttman said standing on the archbishop's left. archbishop turns to Guttman.

"We are responsible for sealing you away in that prison in the first place. From now on, I would like you to use your magic to help rebuild the local parish", archbishop said.

"I'll do everything in my power!", Guttman yells blushing.

FLASH BACK END

TIME SKIP SUNSET OUTSIDE L OF GUILD

"We visited here today for one reason", Byro said.

"I realized. To say goodbye...", Makarov said and both Natsu and Lucy are surprised.

"Goodbye?!", Natsu said.

"In accordance with His Grace's instructions, we Legionnaires are to seek out the scattered parts of the Infinity Clock in every region and find a better way to seal them up. That being said, until the parts accumulate magic power, it will be Impossible to locate them with magic. This work is going to last each one of us a lifetime. In all likelihood, this is the lat time we'll be able to meet. Therefore...", Byro said.

"What are you sayin?!", Gray said.

"It's boring to jump to that conclusion from the outset!", Natsu said.

"Exactly", Erza said.

"We will definitely meet again", Naruto said.

"Coco... Thank you for everything. Mary, you stop by and hang our too, okay?", Lucy says.

"Thank you! Take care, Princess, everyone!", Coco says.

"We'll defiantly come back and visit and also to see Naruto", Mary says blushing along with Coco.

"Yeah it would be fun seeing you girls again", Naruto said smiling but stops seeing Erza glaring at Naruto. Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

Lily and Samuel are flying and they bump paws.

"Well, I'll see you again, Aniki", Samuel said.

"You can come over to challenge me to a fight anything... Sam", Lily said.

"Huh? He has ever called him that before...", Tobi said.

"Lets meet again somewhere. I guess that includes you too, Sugar Boy", Gray said.

"Dan... Learn how to stick with I've person", Erza says.

"That's a hot message! Thank you!", Sugar Boy says.

"Well, til we meet again! It's been fun", Dan said.

"That's right, octopus man! It almost skipped my mind!", Natsu said.

"Octopus man"...", Mary said.

"What is it?", Byro said.

"Doesn't scowling all the time make you tired? You ought a try a smile once in a while!", Natau says.

"Now, now!", Makarov said.

"Well...", Mary said.

"After all this time, it would be out of character...", Dan said.

"He very rarely smiles", Samuel said flying.

"If I can face my heart head on... Wasn't that it, Coco? I finally understand what you said that time", Byro said and smiles.

"I can tell he's totally not used to doing that", Mary said.

"Byro-sama, that's actually scary!", Coco says.

"What's that, you rascals?!", Byro yells and everyone laughs.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

"Sabertooth?", Natsu said.

"Sabertooth, as in the tigers with the saber-like canine teeth. They've surpassed Pegasus and Lania and are currentky the strongest wizards guild in Fiore", Romeo says.

"Never heard of em", Naruto said.

"They hadn't made much if a splash seven years ago", Alzack said.

"Then suddenly risen to prominence these past seven years, huh?", Gray said.

"What did it was changing their guild master and induction of five extremely powerful wizards into their ranks", Max said.

"Things can change that much with just five people?", Lucy said.

"They got some guys", Natsu says.

"Incidentally, how is out guild ranked?", Wendy said.

"You're gonna ask that?!", Happy says flying.

"Wendy, there's no need to rub it in", Carla said flying.

"We're bottom-ranked", Romeo said.

"We're a totally wimpy guild", Alzack said.

"The weakest guild in Fiore", Bisca said.

"I'm sorry!", Wendy says.

"Ahahahah! That's even better! It's more fun!", Natsu said drawing there attention.

"I mean, right?! Think of how much fun it's gonna be climbing the top again! I'm fired up!", Natsu said.

"Yeesh...", Gray said.

"I'm no match for Natsu", Romeo said.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 152

Naruto and Tobi are watching the master tell everyone something. Natsu, Happy, Carla, Lucy, Gray and Wendy aren't here.

"And so... I've decided to retire. I'm going to introduce the next master to you now", Makarov said.

"Are you serious?!", Cana said.

"Wait. Ok not mentally prepared yet...", Macao said.

"It ain't gonna be you!", Wakaba said.

"The fifth Fairy Tail master... Gildarts Clive!", Makarov says with his hand pointing to Mira.

"Where's Gildarts?!", Makarov said walking up to Mira.

"He left a letter", Mira said handing over a letter to Makarov.

Makarov reads abs says out loud what the letter says.

LETTER

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a "master". Well... I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail.

There surprised and both Erza and Naruto smile at Laxus.

"That's taking liberties!", Makarov said looking at the letter.

"Old man...", Laxus said.

"Isn't that great, Laxus?", Bixlow said.

"Now the Thunder Tribe is complete again!", Evergreen says wrapping her arms around Laxus's left arm.

"I... Um...", Laxus says not finding the words to explain him coming back to Fairy tail.

"Gildarts... What a guy...", Fried says crying.

"If that's what the fifth master rules, we have no choice but to obey", Makarov said.

LETTER

"The second: I appoint  
Mr. Makarov Dreyar the sixth Fairy Tail master.

"Me again?!", Makarov says and Naruto laughs along with the others.

"After all is said and done, we're back to normal...", Alzack said.

"Nothing wrong with that", Bisca said.

"Why couldn't Mr. whiskers be the next master?", Asuka said and Makarov thought of something.

"Naruto I'm naming you 7th master!", Makarov says.

"That's never gonna happen, if I was 7th I'm just gonna name you eighth master", Naruto said and Makarov is crying.

LETTER

"I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then, take care", End Letter.

"Here you go", Mira said handing Cana a letter.

Cana opens it and it has Gildarts picture and name on it and also a call at the top.

REST OF THE LETTER SAYS

"And Cana... I apologize for going off again without warning. But anytime you want to meet me, just make the wish on that card. It'll get through to the card I have and I'll rush right over to you", letter says.

Cana then rips the card.

"I don't need it!", Cana says.

"Cana...", Erza said.

"I already told you things were fine the way they were between us, old man!", Cana says.

CONTINUING LETTER

"I will return. I pray that by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. But that's not my duty. It's yours. Master, that's your last job. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!", LETTER SAYS.

"My last job, you say?! Jackass! Since its come to this, I'm not gonna let anyone else be master!", Makarov yells and everyone laughs.

"I'll be Master til the day I die! Booze! Bring out the booze!", Makarov yells.

"Alright, alright", Mira said.

"Boy, he's being a grump...", Wakaba said.

"Well, they settles that", Macao said.

"Man!", Elfman yells.

"As always, you say that at any old time...", Max said.

TIME SKIP

"That Gildarts... Fiore's number one guild, he says...", Warren said.

"That's being way too optimistic!", Max said standing by Erza, Naruto and Warren.

"Oh, no, it's not. It's good to be ambitious", Erza said.

"Yeah, if this were seven years ago...", Warren said.

"But things are different now", Max said.

"Of course, there's Sabertooth...", Alzack said standing by bisca who's holding Asuka.

"But Lamia and Pegasus too, they're powerful guilds that can't even be compared to what they were seven years ago", Bisca said.

"They're huge guilds!", Asuka said.

"Standing next to them, even with our main member back...", Vijeeter said.

"The Tenrou group isn't any stronger than they were seven years ago", Laki said.

Levy signs.

"It's okay! We'll protect you, Levy!", Jet and Droy say.

"There's no way to make up for the seven-year gap", Macao said.

"Whether we're talkin individual magic power or the guild's overall strength, becomin Fiore's number one guild is impossible!", Wakaba said.

"I see. It sounds like it'll take sometime before we can get back to the way we were then", Erza said.

Then Romeo jumps on a table.

"I've already waited seven years! I don't wanna take any more time, Erza!", Romeo said.

"Romeo!", Macao said.

"There's just one way to become number one in a hurry!", Romeo said drawing Naruto's full attention.

"Y-You don't mean...", Nab said standing by Max and Warren.

"But that's...", Max says.

"Forget it! I already decided we wouldn't be participating in that!", Macao said.

"What do you mean by "that", Number Four?", Makarov says.

"Would you not call me that, Number Six?", Macao said turning to Makarov.

"Explain it we I come back I'll get Natsu and the others", Naruto said leaving.

"I'm coming to", Tobi says following.

TIME SKIP

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna! We're gonna!", Romeo yells.

"No, we're not! We're no! We're not! We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!

"We're home...", Naruto said with Natsu and the others behind him.

"Oh, your back, huh? Did you get good medicine?", Max said.

"Just Wendy", Lucy said and Wendy smiles losing papers in her arms.

"You don't gave the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!", Romeo said facing Macao.

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!", Macao said.

"What's all the fuss about?", Gray said.

"Just looks like an argument between father and son to me... Clothes!", Carla said looking at Gray who doesn't have a shirt on again.

"Who sues be wanna participate?! Me", Macao says raising his hand. Wakaba, Nab, Warren, Vijeeter and Max raise there hands.

"That's the one thing I don't wanna do again", Alzack raising his hand as well as Bisca and Asuka.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule...", Bisca said.

"But now we've got the Tenrou group! We've got Natsu, Naruto and Erza! How could Fairy Tail lose?!", Romeo said.

"But the Tenrou group's got a seven-year blank!", Warren said.

"Uh", Levy said.

"You're fine the way you are, Levy!", Droy said to Levy's left.

"What's this about bein in or not?", Natsu said.

"Naruto-nii, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore.", Romeo said.

Happy jumps in the air excited.

"That sounds like fun!", Natsu said.

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic! It's called the Grand Magic Games!", Romeo says.

"Grabs Magic Games?!", Lucy said.

"It sounds like fun.

"Like a real festival!", Gray said.

"I see... Right Now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?", Erza said.

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore'a number one guild!", Romeo said.

Naruto smiles.

"Now this is gonna be fun!", Naruto says smiling.

"But... I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now...", Makarov says wondering something.

"That's right! Exactly!", Macao said.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!", Romeo said.

"We're in it!", Makarov said.

"Master!", Macao said.

"It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia...", Droy said.

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!", Warren said.

"Incidentally, in past festivals, we were always in last place", Jet said.

"Done be proud of that!", Elfman said.

"We'll take the crummy record and destroy it!", Makarov says pretending to punch someone.

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!", Natsu says with his left foot on a table and right hand on fire.

"That's annoying!", Jet said and Natsu gets off the table.

"When is that tournament?", Naruto said.

"Three months from now", Romeo said.

"Plenty of time! By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!", Natsu said.

"Sounds goo", Gray said.

"Yeah! If everyone joins their power as one...", Lucy said.

"...there's nothing we can't do", Erza said.

"That's how long I have to learn the magic I got from Grandine!", Wendy said liking at the papers.

"A festival, Carla!", Happy said spinning around happily.

"Isn't that what this guild is like all year round?", Carla said.

"Man! When it comes to festivals, Man!", Elfman yells.

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildart's wish earlier than expected, huh?", Cana said.

"Seriously?", Droy said.

"Are we really gonna participate?", Jet says.

"Sure, why not give it a shot?", Wendy said.

"I-I really don't think we should go through with it...", Alzack said.

"It's a little different than the battle festivals you're thinking of, Natsu...", Bisca said.

"It's not that?!", Natsu said.

"It's hell", Warren said.

"I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining! Lets aim for the 30 million...ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one!", Makarov yells.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air", Naruto said leaving the guild.

"Wait for me!", Tobi says following.

TIME SKIP IN THE FOREST

Naruto is walking in the forest when they see her they both stop frozen in place. Right in front if them is Mavis Vermilion.

"First Master", Naruto says and kneels before her.

"So you're the one I heard about, Naruto Uzumaki. You remind me of an old friend, his name was Sage.

"Why are you here and not on Tenrou Island , Naruto said.

"I was bored", Mavis said with a bored face.

"Oh... Ok", Naruto said.

"I saw Fairy Spear. You are strong in creating your own fairy spell", Mavis said making Naruto blush being praised by the first.

"Well, lets meet ag-", Mavis is stopped seeing Naruto on his knees and bowing to her surprising her.

"Train me to become stronger!", Naruto says shocking Mavis and Tobi.

Please, I beg tut please train me", Naruto said and both Tobi and Mavis can see tears coming down Naruto's eyes.

"Why do you want me to train you?", Mavis.

"I want, to master my magic, but I can't do it without your help so please... Train me", Naruto says and Tobi also bows.

"Me too, please train us both!", Tobi says.

Mavis smiles.

"Ok, we leave at night", Mavis said leaving.

Naruto smiles.

"Thank you master", Naruto and Tobi say.

TIME SKIP

"So you will be training with the first", Makarov said.

"Yes, tell Erza sorry for not telling her in leaving. Bye. Oh and one more thing", Naruto said before he left the guild with Tobi.

"What?", Makarov said.

"When I return, I will be at Gildarts level", Naruto said shocking Makarov and Naruto leaves with Tobi.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING. IM GONNA SKIP THROUGH THE THREE MONTHS.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to the one who gave me the idea of the dragon slayer put on the back of his coat.

Chapter 40

THREE MONTHS LATER EPISODE 154

"So it's been three months", Naruto said walking with Obito across the sandy beach.

"Yes, I'm excited what's gonna happen now", Obito said.

"You should thank Porlyusica or is it Grandeeney. Which ever her name is you should thank her for that new left eye", Naruto says.

"Yeah I will eventually", Obito said.

Both Naruto and Obito look different. Obito is wearing the wartime outfit and also has the war fan on his back. He will also have the white helmet and Obito's left eye looks like his right. Both are the same Mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto hair style looks like minato's. he's wearing Madara's outfit but not wearing the gloves. Naruto's wearing a cape like Gildarts but its black and has red flames on the bottom. It says Dragon Slayer King in gold on the back of the cape.

"I see them. What's wrong with them?", Naruto said finally seeing the others but there sad.

"I don't know, lets ask", Obito said and they walked towards them.

"We just spent one day in the Celestial Spirit World...", Happy said sadly.

"...and three months went by in a flash", Gray said sadly.

"Wow that sucks!", Obito says drawing there attention. Erza is blushing seeing Naruto's new look. No one is saying anything.

"Ahahahah! I won the bet! There speechless seeing our new look!", Obito said sticking out his right hand and Naruto puts 50,000 jewels in his hand.

"Dammit...", Naruto said looking down sadly.

"Naruto... You look...", Erza said.

"Awesome!", Natsu said looking at there clothes forgetting what happened in the spirit world.

"I can stay in this form for 1 hour now", Obito said happily.

"Thanks for the compliment, but what will you do about spirit world. You lost three months", Naruto said.

All of them look down sadly.

"Princes! I have a proposal. Punish me even more", Virgo says tied to a tree and on her knees. There are three blocks are on her knees.

"Why don't you go home?", Lucy said.

"Why are they punishing Virgo?", Obito whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I think she's the one at fault", Naruto said whispering back.

TIME SKIP

"Even though there are only five more days til the Grand Magic Games...", Droy says eating a watermelon.

"...your magic power hasn't improved at all!", Jet said.

"Also... Naruto you feel the same as well. The only thing that has changed is your new outfit and your hair style. Obito your magic has gotten larger", Jet said and both Naruto and Obito smile.

"They don't suspect a thing", both Naruto and Obito think.

"The gap between my strength and Lily's and Tobi's has widened again", Happy said sadly with tears in his eyes.

Both Wendy and Carla look at Happy in surprise.

"You cared about that?", Carla said.

Erza has a red aura around her.

"Even now, it's not too late! We can train like hell these last five days! All of you steel yourselves! We're not going to have time to sleep!", Erza says.

"There screwed, Erza's gonna work them to the bone...", Naruto and Obito think.

"Erza's fighting spirit is on fire!", Gray said.

"Sounds good to me! I'm fired up about training like hell!", Natsu says literally on fire.

"Alright! Follow me! We'll start with running!", Erza says but stops. There's a bird on Erza's head that appears to be dancing.

"You don't see that everyday", Naruto said.

"A pigeon?!", Lucy said getting close to the bird as well as Gray.

"Something's on its leg", Gray said. Natsu them gets close.

"It a note! Lets see...", Natsu says and everyone's kneeling on the ground looking at the letter. Erza still has that bird on her head.

"Don't tell me it's a love letter from Gray-sama?!", Juvia said.

"Not even close!", Gray said.

"It says here... "Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill".", Happy read.

"Who do they think they are?!", Natsu said.

"Yeah, I don't like how they're given is orders!", Gray said.

"What shall we do?", Wendy said.

"It sounds fishy", Carla said.

"No, lets check it out", Erza said.

"But it could be a trap...", Levy says drawing there attention.

"That's right! I don't think we should go!", Lucy said going to Erza's left.

"We'll know what it is if we go", Erza said.

"Yeah! This is gettin intresting!", Natsu says.

TIME SKIP AT BRIDGE

There here but the bridge is destroyed.

"This is what they meant by the broken suspension bridge?", Erza said.

"The hell? Nobody's here!", Natsu said.

"Why are tit so ready for a fight?", Wendy said.

"What was it, just a prank?!", Gray said.

"I said we shouldn't come here, didn't I?", Lucy said.

Then the ground shakes.

"What the...?", Jet said.

The bridge is rebuilding. It's looks good as new.

"What's this?!", Naruto said.

"The bridge...", Wendy said.

"It fixed itself!", Lucy said.

"It's connected to the other bank", Gray said.

"Telling us to cross it then...", Erza said.

"This may be a trap after all", Levy said.

"I'm kind of scared!", Wendy said.

I don't know who's behind it, but I say we go!", Natsu said.

Then you go first, Natsu!", Lucy said.

"Alright! Go!", Naruto says and smacks Natsu's back making him go forward.

"Don't suddenly push me! You scared the crap outta me!", Natsu says them stops. Natsu gets motion sickness now because I'd the bridge shaking.

"He gets motion sickness even in a hanging bridge?", Gray said.

"Obito...", Naruto said.

"Got it...", Obito said and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they swirl. They appear on the other end of the bridge.

"Damn you, suspension bridge! I'll show you to underestimate me!", Natsu says and runs to the other side.

"About time", Naruto said.

"Shut up! Your the one that pushed me!", Natsu yells at Naruto.

TIME SKIP

There walking on the other side of the bridge finding the one who told them to meet here.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are", Natsu said.

"Yeah. And if its a strong opponent, all the better for our training", Erza said.

"Is training all you think about?", Gray said.

Erza stops and everyone else stops.

They see four figures before them.

"People are over there! Be careful, everyone!", Lucy said.

The four figures walk towards them.

"They're...", Natsu said seeing there faces.

"Thank you...", the one in the middle said stopping. They lift there hoods.

"...for coming... Fairy Tail", the leader says.

Its Ultear, Meredy, Jellal and Zancrow.

"Jellal!", Erza said.

"Zancrow", Naruto said and Zancrow smiles while Natsu has a shocked face seeing Zancrow.

"You haven't changed, Erza. Have you already heard how I escaped?", Jellal said.

"Yeah", Erza said.

"Although I didn't intend to...", Jellal said looking down.

"Meldy, Zancrow and I broke him out of prison", Ultear said.

"I didn't do anything. Zancrow and you did most of it by yourself", Meldy said.

"Meldy...", Juvia said shocked seeing Meldy.

Meldy notices Juvia and turns to her with a smile.

"Juvia! Long time no see!", Meldy said.

"Jellal escaped from prison?!", Lucy said.

"They're Grimoire...", Natsu said.

"Hold on, hold on. They're not our enemies now. Right?", Naruto said.

"Yes. I've committed a number of sins in my life and I know there's no way I can make up for them with the rest of my life. But I want to at least help the people whose lives I've messed up. That's what I thought", Ultear said.

"People whose lives you've messed up...", Wendy said and looked at Jellal. Ultear them turned her head to Jellal.

"Jellal, for example...", Ultear said.

"Don't feel guilty. We were both possessed by the dark side. And that's in the past", Jellal said.

"Jellal... Have you regained your memories?", Erza said.

"It all came back. I remember everything", Jellal said shocking Erza and making Naruto's eyes widen.

"My memories returned six years ago, while I was in prison. Erza... I really don't know what to say...", Jellal said looking down.

"I'm responsible for what happened with the Tower of Heaven. I was manipulating Jellal. So please don't blame him", Ultear said.

"I was either going to spend my life in prison or be executed. I accepted that fate. But it's all thanks to Naruto that I lived", Jellal said making everyone look at Naruto surprised.

"They were about to execute me but Naruto changed thee mines and instead I was out in life in prison. Then Ultrar and Meldy broke me out, that is...", Jellal said.

"You mean you've found a purpose to live for?", Wendy said.

"Wendy... Come to think if it, the Jellal you know seems to be about get person entirely", Jellal said.

"Yes! I've already solved that one", Wendy says lifting her hands up innocently.

"A purpose to live for... Nothing as noble as that, I'm afraid", Jellal said.

"We made a guild", Ultear said.

FAIRY TAIL MAVIS VERMILION THEME

"Neither a proper guild not a Dark Guild... We're an independent guild. A witch's Crimes... "Crime Sorciere".", Zancrow said.

"An independent guild? What does that mean?", Happy said.

"That you aren't part of an alliance?", Carla said.

"Crime Sorciere. I've heard of you! I heard your guild destroyed many dark guilds in the last several years!", Obito said.

"We have just one purpose", Zancrow said.

"Zeref... Dark guilds... We formed this guild to drive away all of the darkness from the world. So not one more wizard will become possessed by the dark side as we were", Jellal said.

"That's great!", Lucy said.

"You should have the Council recognize you as an official guild", Gray said.

"The prison break, remember?", Naruto said.

"And we are former members of Grimoire Heart...", Meldy said.

"Besides, offical guilds ostensibly have to abide by the Guild Conflict Ban Treaty, even I'd the other side is a Dark Guild. No, being independent works for our goal", Jellal said.

"But we didn't call you here to introduce ourselves. We heated you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games", Ultear said.

"Y-Yeah...", Natsu said.

"We can't get near the area. So there's one favor we would ask of you", Zancrow said.

"You want somebody's autograph?", Natsu said.

"No, thank you. Jackass", Zancrow said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why you...", Natsu said angrily then Naruto hits him on the head.

"As we were saying.  
Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange magical force. We want you to get to the bottom of it", Jellal said.

THEME END

TIME SKIP

"What fo you mean?", Natsu not understanding.

"Guilds throughout Fiore father to participate in the Grand Magic Games, right?", Lucy said.

"You'd expect one or two weird kinds if magic...", Levy says.

"That's what we thought at first, too. But that magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref", Jellal said.

"It reminds you of Zeref?!", Erza said.

"Maybe we're able to sense it because we've gotten too close to Zeref in the past", Jellal said.

"We want to find out where that magic is coming from", Ultear said.

"It could give us a clue as to Zeref's location", Jellal said.

"Of course, this has nothing to do with the outcome of the games", Meldy says.

"We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail from the sidelines. But while you're there, we alas want you to search for that mysterious magic", Zancrow said.

"That's like grabbing hold of a cloud, but we'll give it a try", Erza said.

"Are you sure about this, Erza?", Gray said.

"If there's strange magic present while all guilds of Fiore are assembled, we're at risk, too", Erza said.

"We'll pay your few in advance", Ultear said.

"Rent money!", Lucy says.

"Food expenses!", Natsu and Happy say.

"Do they always think about money?", Zancrow whispered to Naruto and Obito.

"Sadly yes", Naruto said nodding as well as Obito.

"No, I don't mean money", Ultear says and takes out a green orb.

"My evolved Time Ark wil raise the level of your abilities", Ultear says.

"Huh?", Gray, Natsu and Lucy say seeing there reflection in the orb.

"Power up" has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is. Wizards have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example, the body will automatically absorb Eternanos from the air, and after a while, the container will be full again. But recent research has shown there's a part if the container wizards possess that normally doesn't get used. It's something that everyone has. Latent ability, Second Origin", Ultear said.

"Second Origin?", Natsu said.

"Time Ark will develop that container so you'll be able to use Second Origin. In other words, you'll be able to use magic for a longer time as well as employ powerful magic", Ultear said.

"I didn't get any of that, but...", Natsu said.

"However, you will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain", Ultear said.

Natsu them hugs Ultear.

"I don't care! Thank you! Thank you! What should I do?! You seem more and more like a real woman!", Natsu says.

"I am a woman!", Ultear said.

"He's still hung up in that?", Gray said.

Natsu said gets hit in the head by Naruto.

"Thanks for helping everyone, I don't need it. I already can use my full magic", Naruto whispered in her ear. Ultear blushes by the closes. The. Suddenly Ultear hugs Naruto.

"Wow, guess Ultear is added to the harem", Obito says and turns into Tobi.

"Shut up Tobi!", Naruto yells.

"Tobi's a good cat", Tobi said.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

Naruto and Tobi are currently hiding behind a rock watching Erza and Jellal talk. Erza and Jellal are on a cliff.

"You said you got your memories back, right, Jellal?", Erza said.

"Yeah", Jellal said.

"Then, about Simon, too?", Erza said.

"I killed him", Jellal said.

"Do you remember about Nirvana?", Erza said.

"I remember. In remember that I had amnesia then. It feels strange", Jellal said.

"Can I think of you as the old Jellal and treat you that way?", Erza said looking at Jellal and Jellal's looking down.

"That would make me happy...but there's still what happened with Simon. I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance. And if tit wish to take revenge for Simon's death, I'm prepared to lay down my life", Jellal says.

"Do you think that's what Simon would want? You formed a guild in order to destroy Dark Guilds. That's how you're atoning for your sins. That's what you're prepared to do!", Erza says.

"I don't know...", Jellal says.

"What?!", Erza said turning all the way to Jellal.

"Certainly, I created Crime Sorciere in the beginning to make amends for my sins. Bit there's no way I can make up for what I did at the Tower of Heaven. What am I doing this for? I can't get our of this labyrinth of my mind. Maybe I should die", Jellal says then Erza goes in front of him and slaps him.

"How can you talk so cowardly?!", Erza says.

"I'm not as strong as you are", Jellal says looking down again.

"So you can't live if you're not strong?! Wrong! Living shows that you're strong!", Erza yells at Jellal and puts both hands on his shoulders.

"You're not the old Jellal! You're not the Jellal who struggled desperately to survive!", Erza yells.

"You may be right...", Jellal says and Erza gets more angry and lifts Jellal up by the coat.

"Why, you...", Erza says.

"Erza...", Jellal says then they trip and roll down the cliff.

Naruto gets closer and sees Jellal on top of Erza. Naruto's eyes widen.

"You're always right", Jellal says.

"That's not true. In my own clumsy way, I live my life to the fullest. That's all...", Erza says.

"Erza...", Jellal says.

"I thought if never see you again", Erza says with her left hand over her eyes.

A tear goes down Erza's left eye.

Erza then puts both hands on Jellal face.

"Jellal...", Erza says and a tear goes down her right.

Jellal wipes away her tear.

Both lean towards each other and kiss.

Jellal pulls away.

"I can't. I have a fiancée", Jellal says and Naruto knows that's a lie.

"Oh, no... I, uh, I wasn't thinking...", Erza says then both hear foot steps and look up at the cliff to see Naruto watching. Naruto turns around and starts walking away.

Naruto is walking away and holds his right hand where his heart is.

Naruto hears foot steps.

"Leave me alone Erza, I want to be alone", Naruto said.

"Naruto, I can explain. Just le-", Erza says and was about to touch his shoulder when a blue skeleton formed around Naruto.

"Just leave me alone...", Naruto says and turns to Erza. Erza sees Nine tail eyes and tears going down his eyes. Naruto turns his head and walks away.

"You had to kiss him, you just had to!", Obito says looking at Naruto disappearing.

"I didn't mean to hurt Naruto. I just...", Erza says but was cut off.

"You don't get it do you!", Obito says shocking Erza.

"Naruto is in love with you, and you hurt him. Your the only one who can help him now. He may just kill someone in the tournament", Obito says disappearing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And I forgot to mention on the back of Naruto's outfit it won't be the uchiha emblem it will be the fairy tail emblem. The color will be red.

Chapter 41

EPISODE 155

Naruto is standing in the guild.

Naruto is standing an watching the clouds.

Erza is looking at Naruto and looks at the ground sadly regretting what she did.

Everyone else is on the ground tired.

"We're here!", Natsu says on the ground and tired.

"Why are all of you so exhausted?!", Macao says with the others behind him.

"Get a hold of yourselves! That's gear a man is!", Elfman says looking even more muscled.

"Elfman! You sure bulked up!", Natsu said.

"Mira and I secluded ourselves in the mountains and trained there", Lisanna said.

"Muscles are a Man's romantic adventure!", Elfman says lifting his left arm.

"In these last three months, I became able to eat natto, my former most-hated food!", Vijeeter said. No one cares what he says especially that.

"I conquered my fear of heights!", Warren said.

"I don't think that'll really come in handy...", Happy said.

"Our firing accuracy has got even better", Bisca said holding a gun.

"Yep", Alzack says holding two jabs guns.

Asuka is on Alzacks shoulders.

"I finished reading a  
30-volume horror novel series", Nab says.

"Just reading?!", Macao said.

"First, you need to work on keeping that stomach in!", Wakaba said.

"My Sandstorm has become more powerful yet. If we fight once more, I'll beat even Natsu!", Max said.

"What?!", Natsu said standing not believing what he said.

"Good job, everyone!", Makarov says arriving.

"Gramps!", Natsu said.

"It looks like you've all done your best to prepare for that Grand Magic Games", Makarov said.

"That's not precisely the case...", Lucy thinks.

"For now, gather inside the guild", Makarov said.

TIME SKIP INSIDE GUILD

"Alright... I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives", Makarov said.

"Lets see who he will pick", Naruto thinks.

"Natsu!", Makarov yells.

"Yeah!", Natsu says and puts his left fist up.

"Gray!", Makarov yells.

"Naturally", Gray said.

"Erza!", Makarov yells.

"Leave it to me", Erza says.

"Well, of course those three would be chosen", Mira said.

"Two left", Lisanna said.

"Being chosen like that is a Man!", Elfman says.

"The remaining two...are Lucy and Wendy!", Makarov says shocking both girls. Naruto smiles at them. Ezra looks worriedly at Naruto. Naruto sees Erza looking at him and Naruto turns away not wanting to talk to her after she kissed Jellal.

Elfman is crying for not being picked.

Dang!", Elfman says.

"So this is how it shakes out...", Max said sadly.

Naruto looks at Makarov and they share a look. Both nod knowing about Fairy Tail Team B.

Wendy goes right in front of Wendy.

"I can't do this! You could choose Naruto, Laxus or Gajeel instead!", Wendy says.

"Well, after all, they haven't come back yet! And Naruto said he doesn't want to be part of the team", Makarov said shocking them and they all look at Naruto thinking why he didn't join.

Erza puts her right hand on Lucy's left shoulder.

"Master based his decision on teamwork more than individual power. And since we were chosen, lets do out utmost", Erza said.

"Yeah. You're right", Lucy said.

"Yes! I have to do my best!", Wendy said.

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts, Naruto or Laxus, I thought...", Makarov said.

"But you're sayin it!", Natsu and Gray yell at Makarov.

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!", Erza said and everyone cheered.

"I'm fired up!", Natsu says.

TIME SKIP

They finally arrived.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy are on the ground tired.

"We still don't feel well...?!", Wendy said.

"Did it really work?! The magic to unleash Second Origin...", Gray said.

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints", Lucy said.

"Yeesh. You people are pathetic", Erza said looking down on them.

"How is it you two are totally fine, Erza?!", Lucy said.

"I bet they had there Second Origin all along", Gray said.

"I but that", Lucy said both Gray and Lucy sweat dropping.

"At any rate, I've never been to a city this huge before", Natsu said standing up.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"Me neither!", Wendy said.

"It's bigger than Edolas's castle town", Tobi said.

"So you final made it...", Makarov says arriving. Asuka is on his shoulders.

"Master!", Erza said.

"I took care of all the entry paperwork. Ahahahahahah! You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!", Makarov said.

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!", one of the citizens said drawing Naruto's attention.

"Those chumps?!", another said.

"The perennial last place loser?!", another said then Naruto looked at the ones who said bad stuff about fairy tail and focused his magic in them. All of them fell to the ground unable to get up.

"All of you idiots who talk bad about Fairy Tail will get the same thing I just did to those guys, got it!", Naruto said and the guys where freaked out about his power.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel... I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore! The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives!", Makarov said and they nodded.

Makarov puts Asuka down.

"Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!", Makarov said.

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?", Natsu said.

"The competition changes every year", Alzack says.

"Pick me up!", Asuka says and Alzack picks her up.

"For instance, one year we aren't in it, they had a shooting contest...", Bisca said holding her rifle.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race...", Jet said running in place while Droy eats chicken.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner...", Droy said.

"I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events", Levy said.

"Well, then we'll just play it by ear. I hope it's a battle, though!", Natsu says.

"Erza!", Makarov says drawing her attention.

Makarov hands Erza the  
Rule Book.

"Read the official rule book by tomorrow", Makarov says.

"Read this...?", Erza said.

"Leave it to me! I've got Wind reading Glasses!", Levy says putting on red glasses.

"You're always prepared, Levy!", Lucy says.

Levy begins looking through the book.

"To put it in a nutshell, I'd say there are three important things. The first is that a guild master can't participate", Levy said.

"Well, that makes sense", Makarov said.

"Anyone who doesn't have the guild emblem is counted as a spectator and may not participate", Levy said.

"That's a pretty obvious one, too", Gray said.

"And to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't be revealed until right before the event starts", Levy said.

"Not much info of use there", Naruto said z

"There is a warning at the end", Levy said drawing there attention.

"It says that all the participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight", Levy read.

"Midnight?", Erza said.

"When?", Lucy said.

"It must mean tonight, right?", Carla said.

"Back by midnight... It's like that story, the princess with the glass slippers", Gray said.

Naruto looks and sees Juvia hiding behind a building. Naruto looks at Gray sadly.

"Dammit Gray! Just ask her out!", Naruto thinks.

"If its midnight, we still got plenty of time! It's not every day you get a chance to visit a town this big! Lets go exploring!", Natsu says running.

"Aye, sir!", Happy says following.

"Wait up! Natsu!", Naruto yells with Tobi following.

"Lets go!", Lucy says following.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!", Erza says.

"Honeybone, right?!", Lucy yells running.

"Just make sure you're back by midnight! Got it?!", Erza says.

"Aye!", Happy yells.

TIME SKIP DARK OUT

They see a lot of flowers in town.

"They've got flowers everywhere in this town", Lucy said.

"No wonder its called the "blooming capital".", Happy said.

"A fight!", someone yelled drawing there attention.

"You can't have a festival without a fight! Where is it?!", Natsu says running towards the crowd.

"This is what I'd expect with all the guilds of Fiore gathering here", Happy said following Natsu by flying. Naruto and Obito are walking towards the sound. And forgot to mention Obito's fan can change size but only change to small or the size it was originally at. Can't grow bigger.

"This smell...", Natsu said and Naruto notices it to.

"What's wrong?", Happy said flying.

"It smells similar to a dragon... Don't tell me...", Natsu said and was at the crowd.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!", Natsu says and then crawls trying to get through the crowd.

Sting then puts a foot on a mages face.

"Anybody else?", Sting said.

"These guys are beneath us, literally, oh yeah!", Lector says.

"Fro thinks so, too", Fro said.

"What the...?!", Natsu said crawling through the crowd.

Butch of them turn and see Natsu then they see Naruto coming out of the crowd.

"You two!", Sting says looking at Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki!", Rouge said.

"Cats?!", Happy says standing by Tobi.

"What's up with these stupid-looking cats?", Lector says pointing at them.

"Stupid!", Fro says also pointing. Tobi grows and becomes Obito.

"You were saying!", Obito says with both eyes shining red because of the mangekyo sharingan.

Both Lector and Fro are shocked seeing Obito grow.

"Who the hell are you guys?", Natsu said still on the ground.

"Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rouge?!", one of the citizens said.

"They're the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild!", another citizen.

"Then these two are...", Lucy said getting closer.

"... Sabertooth, huh?", Natsu said.

"Ahahahahahahahah! Rumor has it you're gonna be in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?", Sting said.

"You know about me?", Natsu said.

"Acnologia...", Sting says and gaining Naruto's full attention.

Sting bends down and is face to face with Natsu.

"You two are Dragon Slayers who couldn't slay a dragon, right? Are you two sure you should keep calling yourself's Dragon Slayers?", Sting said and stands up.

"Huh?", Natsu said.

"You know, I used to look up to you. Incidentally, this guy was into Gajeel", Sting said looking to his right.

"I was just interested as a fellow Dragon slayer", Rouge said.

"Dragon Slayer?! Both of you?!", Natsu said.

"Maybe you ought a call us true Dragon Slayers... We would've beaten Acnologia", Sting says and Naruto narrows his eyes at Sting.

"That's easy for tit two to say when you've never even laid eyes on Acnologia!", Lucy said.

"That's right!", Happy said.

"You don't seem to bright, cat", Lector said.

"Lector is smart, right?", Fro said.

Natsu stands up.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not. The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers", Sting said.

"I'll explain. Natsu and Naruto and the rest learn Dragon Slaying Magic from dragons. They're the  
so-called First Generation. Your Laxus and Oracion Seis's Cobra are known as the  
Second Generation. They can use Dragon Slaying Magic through a Dragon Lacrima embedded in their body. As for Sting and Rouge, like you, they were raised by Dragons, but also have a Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body...the hybrid  
Third Generation!", Lector said.

"Third Generation?!", Natsu said.

"In other words, they're the strongest Dragon Slayers!", Lector says.

"Strongest Dragon Slayers, you say?", Natsu said.

"There's a world of difference in ability between the First Generation and Third Generation. It's not even worry talking about", Lector said.

"Did your dragons disappear in the year 777, too?!", Natsu said.

"Well, in a manner of speaking...", Sting said.

"I'll give it to you straight. The dragons who taught us Dragon Slayer Magic were slain by our own hand, so we could become true Dragon Slayers...", Rouge said.

"You killed dragons?!", Lucy said.

"Humans killed dragons...?", Happy said.

"You murdered your own parents?!", Natsu said posses.

"Weisslogia and Skiadrum", Naruto said making Stings and Rouges eyes widen.

"How do you know those names?", Sting said.

"Hehehe. My father Draco visited both of them. He told me they were planning. You both disappoint me", Naruto said making sting angry and Rouge glare at Naruto then Stings and Rouges eyes widen when Naruto disappears in a yellow flash. Then they feel hands on there shoulders.

Naruto leans in and whispers to them so only they can hear.

"I know that your dragons wanted you to kill them. They didn't want to live any longer. You both disappoint me saying your the strongest... Your dragons would be ashamed of you for how your acting now", Naruto said and turns and starts heading back. Both Sting and Rouge turn and see Naruto's cape. Dragon Slayer King.

"If you two keep acting like this, I will teach you a lesson", Naruto said going to Obito.

"Lets leave", Naruto said

"Ok...", Obito said and put a hand on his shoulder and they swirled and disappears.

Naruto and Obito appear in there room with Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia and Mira.

"The games are getting excited", Naruto said smiling.

"Obito, go to the others and see how there doing", Naruro said and Obito nodded and disappears in a swirl.

"Hehehehe, can't wait til tomorrow", Gajeel said.

"Why couldn't Juvia be paired with Gray-sama", Juvia said sadly.

Naruto then sees Mira and Laxus playing a card game. Laxus is losing.

"How much did you lose?", Naruto said.

"100,000 jewles", Laxus said.

"You suck at card games...", Naruto said making Laxus have a tic mark.

"Let me play I'm better", Naruto said and took Laxus's cards.

"Watch how I win", Naruto said.

10 minutes later.

Naruto is crying because is frog wallet is empty.

"There, there, don't cry", Mira said holding all of Naruto's money.

"Who new she was this good", Gajeel said.

"Yeah", Laxus said.

Now they all hear a bell ringing.

They all go to the balcony to look outside and see a 3 dimensional image of a giant pumpkin guy.

"Everyone in the guilds who  
Have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games... Good morning! Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!", pumpkin man said.

"Elimination round?!", Gajeel said.

"So that's why we had to be back at midnight", Naruto said.

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will be only eight Ted competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!", pumpkin guys says and the building there in shakes. It starts getting taller.

"What the...?!", Gajeel said.

"This is getting interesting", Naruto said smiling.

"All of you are going to rave each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on", Pumpkin guy said and paths appear.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth", Pumpkin guy said then a giant sphere or well I can't explain what it looks like just look up the episode 155.

"The Grans Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth...begin!", Pumpkin guy said.

"This is gonna be fun", Naruto said smiling.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I don't really give you a description of the place there at. Sorry but I will have to cut the labyrinth short its very confusing to do a chapter on it.

Chapter 42

EPISODE 156

"Lets go!", Naruto yells and starts rubbing up the steps with the others behind him.

There in the maze now.

Them they hear the pumpkin guys voice again.

"However...even if lives are lost in the Labyrinth, The Grand Magic Games execute committee assumes no responsibility!", pumpkin guy said.

"So it's a three-dimensional maze in here...", Naruto said.

"So anyone got any ideas which way to go?", Gajeel said.

"Head east, that's where the arena is", Naruto said and looked at the compass he has.

"This way!", Naruto yells running up steps and they follow. There upside down while running up the steps.

"We can't go straight!", Naruto yells and he's covered by a blue skeleton and four arms appear and grab the there's. Naruto jumps off the path and sees stairs going east. A fifth Susanoo hand appears and grabs onto the path way and Naruto lands on it and puts the others down.

"What was that?", Gajeel said.

"It's a move I got when I was in Edolas, seems the sword I ate gave me some of its ability and I awakened it during the three months", Naruto said. They begin running again.

"Why aren't we feeling motion sick? We're in the air and this must be moving?", Naruto said with Gajeel nodding.

Pumpkin guys appears on a video again.

"I'll explain! For the elimination round, this entire Sky Labyrinth been treated with magic so even those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly!", pumpkin guy said and disappears.

"Is he watching us? He just appears when I'm talking about this?", Naruto said.

"I wish Gray-sama was here, he could solve this", Juvia said making Naruto, Laxus and Gajeel (sign).

Naruto opens up a door and sees a swirly path way. Naruto then closes it.

"That is just weird", Naruto said.

Naruto then looks through another door and finds a path way heading straight up. They all enter.

"This is gonna be tough", Naruto said.

Then suddenly the Labyrinth shakes.

Naruto and the others then see the Labyrinth change.

"The Labyrinth is changing!", Naruto yells.

Then they all fall. Naruto closes his eyes and opened them. Susanoo appears and grabs the others. And two other arms appear and hold onto two other paths ways. There hanging in midair.

Naruto pulls everyone on a upside down path way and there still being held by Naruto's Susanoo.

"Naruto, how can you move like that?", Mora said never seeing Naruto react that fast.

"First month was training to master Susanoo. Second month was training in different kinds of things. I'll tell you third another time", Naruto said.

Then they see the labyrinth stopped moving.

"The Labyrinth stopped rotating. So this is how there gonna narrow down the teams", Laxus said.

"A lot of teams were shaken off", Juvia said seeing teams floating on green magic circles.

"Guess I have to use it", Naruto said then puts his hands together. 50 Naruto's appear.

"You know what to do, scatter!", Naruto says and they all move.

"Naruto what are you doing?", Laxus said.

"My clones will find the right path way leading to the goal, it won't take long. I suggest we get ready", Naruto said and there surrounded by 20 teams.

"So this is the Fairy Tail members that disappeared 7 years ago. Lets take them out and we can continue!", One of the other team members says.

"Thanks for allowing me to test this move on you", Naruto said.

ROAR OF THE TITANIUM/LIGTNING/IRON DRAGON!

Naruto, Laxus and Gajeel yell combining there roars into one roar.

The teams were all caught by the attack. They all fall from being hit by that attack.

"Dammit!", one of them yells.

"We took them down easily", Laxus said smiling.

"There fault, they shouldn't have stayed by each other. They were a bigger target", Naruto said.

Naruto eyes widen when he sees his clones memories. Naruto smiles.

"Follow me! I know where to go!", Naruto yells and starts running with the others behind him.

TIME SKIP TO WHERE THE GOAL IS. SORRY AGAIN THIS ELIMINATION ROUND IS HARD TO PUT TOGETHER.

They made it to the goal.

Pumpkin guy is clapping.

"Hello Pumpkin guy", Naruto said making Mato's eye twitch.

"It's Mato...", Mato said.

"S-Sorry, you never said what you name was", Naruto said smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Gajeel Redfox! Mirajane Strauss! Juvia Lockser! Laxus Dreyar! Naruto Uzumaki! Congratulations! You passed the elimination round! I am surprised you are the second", Mato said.

"The funs about to begin", Naruto said smiling.

TIME SKIP

Mato appears outside the Maze for everyone to see.

"So, our eight teams are all present! Sky Labyrinth, the elimination round of the Grand Magic Games, is over!", Mato says and the bells ring.

"Which guilds are going to participate in the real games? You'll find out at the opening ceremony!", Mato yelled and disappeared.

EPISODE 157

All of Fairy Tail Team B are waiting at the exit.

"This is gonna be good watching everyone's faces from fairy tail team A seeing us entering", Naruto said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun beating Sabertooth", Gajeel said.

"We still have other teams to watch not just Sabertooth", Laxus said.

"I can't wait to see Gray-sama", Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"This will be fun participating", Mira said.

They hear the Chapati's voice introducing there team.

"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!", Chapati said and they all smile and begin walking towards the exit.

"The second-place finisher...oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable...", Chapati said and everyone sees a lightning Fairy Tail emblem and the lightning disappears.

"... Fairy Tail Team B!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Sister!", Elfman says seeing Mira.

"Gajeel?!", Natsu says seeing Gajeel.

"Juvia!", Gray said.

"Naruto?!", Erza said and Naruto is not making eye contact with Erza still not forgiving her for her kissing Jellal.

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be on the team?!", Lucy said.

"Another Fairy Tail team...", Ichiya said to himself.

"And what's Naruto doin there?! I thought he didn't want to do this?!", Natsu says pointing at Naruto.

"I said I didn't want to be in your team never said anything about wanting to participate in another team", Naruto said.

"Juvia...", Lyon said with a light blush looking at Juvia.

Chelia looked at Lyon then to Juvia jealous.

"That's the one you love, Lyon?", Chelia said.

"That's Fairy Tail for you. Two teams made the cut...", Hibiki said said standing by his team.

"Laxus...and Gajeel...", Alexei said standing by team Raven Tail.

"What the hell is this?! Why does Fairy Tail get two teams?! That's too wild!", Rocker said standing by team Quatro Puppy.

"Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima", Chapati said sitting in a both with Yajima and Jenny.

"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating", Yajima said.

"I didn't hear anything about that, Master!", Lucy says standing by team A and she's looking at Makarov.

"Ahahahahahah! You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!", Makarov yells standing.

"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?", Chapati said looking to his right at Yajima.

"I don't think they'd have a problem with it...", Yajima says.

"But its not really fair, is it? For example, if one member from each team competes in an event, its like only Fairy Tail gets to fight as a pair, right?", Jenny said to Yajima's left.

"You're saying that out of over 100 teams, the two winning Fairy Tail teams have an advantage, yes?", Chapati said. All three have mikes so everyone can hear them.

"That is an advantage to them-Mabo", Yajima said.

"Mabo?", Chapati said not understanding what that word means.

"Ahahahaha!", Makarov laughs.

"I see! That's how there were so many teams participating", Lucy said and Natsu runs and stops in front of Gajeel.

"Gimme a break!", Natsu yells surprising everyone.

"We may be in the same guild, bur I go all out in a showdown an show no mercy!", Natsu yells and points at Gajeel.

"You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I ain't gonna lose against you bastards!", Natsu yells and Gajeel gets closer to Natsu.

"You took the words right out of my mouth...eighth place team member", Gajeel said and Naruto laughs a little.

IN THE STAND

"Gajeel's gotten a lot stronger", Lily said.

"Not strong enough to best Natsu!", Happy said.

"At any rate, team B looks totally tough!", Romeo said.

"So will Naruto be using that technique", Mavis said to Obito.

"He might... If he does everyone's in for a shock of there life", Obito said.

BACK TO THE TEAMS

Mira is standing in front of Elfman.

"Lets all do our best, right Elfman?", Mira said.

"Big sister...", Elfman said sweating.

"Naruto... I want to-", Erza is stopped by Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for doing that", Naruto said and Erza looks down sadly.

Then Laxus puts his right arm around Naruto.

"Oh, will you two love birds stop squabbling. Do it after when we're done with this for today. Right, Naruto?", Laxus said.

"Yeah, we will finish this talk later...", Naruto said.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce!", Chapati said and everyone cheers.

"That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!", Chapati yells in the mike.

Sting is coming out with both arms in the air.

Yukino sees Naruto and blushes.

Yukino was once a fan of Naruto's.

"So here you are, huh?", Natsu said.

"Lets have a good time, Natsu!", Sting said looking at Natsu.

"Who the hell are you starin at?!", Gajeel said looking at Rouge.

"Gajeel...", Rouge said.

"So that's Fiore's strongest guild?", Gray said.

"And now, all of the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima?", Chapati said looking to his right.

"I envy their youth!", Yajima said.

"That's not really what I meant...", Chapati said and Yajima turned to him.

"Huh?", Yajima said.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!", Chapati said and a giant stone raises from the ground.

It says on the stone.

DAY1 hidden+battle  
DAY2 ?+battle  
DAY3 ?+battle  
DAY4 ?+ Tag Battle  
DAY5 ?  
DAY6 ?  
DAY7 ?

"So there's a competition and battle everyday?", Gray said.

"Battle, huh?", Natsu said.

IN THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH WITH CHAPATI, YAJIMA AND JENNY.

Chapati looks at some papers.

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided Amon the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth", chapati said.

In the back of the giant stone.

1st10 PT  
2nd 8 PT  
3rd 6 PT  
4th 4 PT  
5th 3 PT  
6th 2 PT  
7th 1 PT  
8th 0 PT

"Now fit the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings", Chapati said.

"What?!", Erza said.

"They can decide on the match-ups however they want?!", Gray said.

"In other words...of you're unlucky, you could exhaust your magic during the competition part, then be forced into battle", Lucy said.

"The rules fit the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games opening game! Lets begin "Hidden"!", Chapati said.

"Hidden...?", Lucy said.

"What kind if a game is that?!", Gray said.

"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field", Chapati said.

"Leave this one to me!", Yeager said to his team.

"Never forget! Your soul is always...", Rocker said then the whole team cheers.

"Wild four!", they all say.

"There give of them but they call them selves wild four? Why?", Naruto said.

"I don't know? They must be stupid", Gajeel said.

"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus's Yeager!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Let me check out the first one!", Beth said looking at Kagura.

"You have permission", Kagura said.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Nalpudding, you go", Alexie said looking at Nalpudding.

"Sure thing", Nalpudding said turning to Alexei.

"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"I'll do this one", Eve said fixing his tie.

"Eve is our fist person", Ichiya said pointing at Eve.

"Eve is our first person!", Hibiki, Ren and the person in the bunny suit.

"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"I'll do it. The singing of the birds is please be today", Rufus said.

"All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Rufus is here!", Chapati yells into the mike and everyone cheers.

"What are they makin such a fuss?! Idiots!", Natsu said.

"I don't know what the rules of the game are, but the name is "Hidden", so maybe hiding is necessary", Erza said.

"If only Wendy were here... She's little...", Lucy says sadly.

"I'll go first! I'll do it as a Man!", Elfman yells.

"Exactly what part of you is "Hidden", meatball?!", Gray said.

"Being small may be the advantage here, so it should be either me or Yuuka", Chelia said.

"Don't call me small!", Yuuka said.

"No. I'm going to take off like a rocket from the start. I'll so it", Lyon said.

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Huh. In that case, I'll so it, too. You can show me what this tournament is like", Gray said looking at Team Lamia Scale.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"If Gray-sama is going to be in it, then so is Juvia!", Juvia says with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey! If you lose on purpose, there'll be he'll to pay!", Gajeel said.

"From Fairy Tail Team B, Juvia Lockser!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Participants for "Hidden", come forward", Mato said standing in the arena.

"See ya later", Gray said walking away from his team.

"Good luck!", Lucy says.

"You better not lose! Especially to Gajeel's team! And Sabertooth and Raven Tail and...", Natsu said then starts thinking the other names of the other guilds competing.

"If you're a Man, win, Gray!", Elfman yells at Gray.

"We're about ready to begin! But exactly what kind if competition is "Hidden"? Commentator Yajima, is here a player we should pay attention to especially?", Chapati said Turing to Yajima.

"Sabertooth's Rufus is probably the crowd's favorite, but I'm going to be watching Gray", Yajima said.

"How scout our guest for today, Blue Pegasus's Jenny?!", Chapati said.

"Of course, our Eve. He's strong!", Jenny said.

BACK TO THE ARENA

"Gray-sama... Sorry to say this, but Juvia has no intentions of losing", Juvia said looking to her right at Gray.

"Course not! Hit me with everything you got!", Gray said.

"Sorry, but I'll give UIU everything I've hit as well. For Juvia's sake!", Lyon said in front of Juvia and Gray.

Juvia looks a little freaked by Lyon.

"Don't pay him any attention. His stupidity may be catching. Actually, I've been wondering since the elimination round, but what are you?", Gray said to Mato.

"As you can see, I'm a pumpkin!", Mato said weirdly.

"Huh? Should I not have asked that?", Gray said.

"Juvia thinks you look like a pumpkin, too", Juvia said.

"Well, yeah, you look like a pumpkin, but what's inside...?", Gray said.

"This happened every year. I didn't really par much attention, though...", Eve said.

"I think he's a staff member", Beth said.

"Good job crating a character", Beth Bs Eve said bowing to Mato.

"Non, non! I do this for fun, so no need for praise-Kabo!", Mato said.

"Don't go overboard in the character thing!", Gray said.

"Hold on a second here. This competition that's gonna start any second, "Hidden"... I don't know what it entails...and that goes for all of the competitions ahead...but it's pretty obvious that the two faires have an advantage", Nalpudding said.

"It can't be helped. It's amazing that two teams from the same guild made it this far...k-k-kabo...", Mato said.

"It's fine with me. My memory is singing. It's not necessarily the case that two of them confers an advantage", Rufus said.

"I don't especially care either!", Yeager said putting his fist in his palm.

"I'm fine with it", Beth said.

"I'm impressed. Is that what they call the "confidence of a king"?", Gray said.

"It's possible your fellow guild member will become your weakness. She could be held hostage threatened, leak information... And many more unfavorable circumstances could be created. Keep that in mind", Rufus said.

"If I don't forget it...", Gray says.

"Field open!", Mato says and a town appears on the arena.

"What the...?!", Gray said.

"A town?!", Lucy said.

"It's huge!", Erza said.

"This is gonna be interesting", Naruto said and looked in the audience and sees Jellal dressed as Mystogan. Naruto glars at Jellal because its also his fault Erza and him kissed.

Jellal sees it and looks away.

Gray is in the town.

"Juvia! Lyon! What happened to everyone else?!", Gray said.

WHERE JUVIA IS

Juvia is walking and stops.

"Everyone disappeared...", Juvia said.

WHERE LYON IS

"I see... So that's the idea...", Lyon said walking through an alley.

WHERE EVE IS

"Hide and seek here?", Eve said leaning against a building.

WHERE BETH IS

"Where should I hide?", Beth said.

WHERE YEAGER IS

"This is a weird weird way to okay hide and seek! Nobody's the seeker!", Yeager said.

AT THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

"Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision. The eight participants done know what the others are doing. The rules of "Hidden" are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker!", Chapati said into the mike.

"Hmmm, I thought they would make it much tougher", Naruto said.

"Find each other in this town! You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The person who attacks gets one point", Chapati says them clones of the people in the town appear. The clones look like the right participates.

The clones are everywhere.

"Hmmm I spoke to soon", Naruto said seeing on the clones on the Lacrima Vision.

"These are copies of everyone. If you accidentally attack a copy, you lose one point! Now, disappear into the silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night!", Chapati says into the mike and then they head a bell sound.

"Let "Hidden" begin!", Chapati yells into the mike.

WHERE YEAGER IS

"This ain't hide and seek, but more about figuring out how to find your real enemy!", Yeager said.

WHERE JUVIA IS

Juvia has hearts in her eyes seeing all the Gray's.

"There are so many Gray-Sama's! With Ll of these around, no one will care if Juvia takes just one! Gray-sama...", Juvia said hugging a fake gray.

Juvia gets a negative point and Juvia then disappears.

Juvia appears in another part of the fake town.

"Oh, my! Juvia attacked a copy and lost one point! In this situation, the player restarts ten seconds later in a different area. Likewise, if the player is attacked by another wizard, a point is subtracted then too, and the plate: restarts in a different area ten second later", Chapati said.

WHERE TEAM B IS

"That idiot...", Naruto and Gajeel say.

"This may be a disadvantage to Juvia...", Mira said.

"If I knew its be like this, I would've done it", Laxus said.

"I second that", Naruto said.

"As long as its within the time limit, it's possible fir that players to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes and the team that has the most points at the end will be in first place", Chapati said.

WHERE GRAY IS

Gray is running through the crowd of clones.

"In this competition, its harder to find than it is to hide!", Gray said then turns around and sees Nalpudding.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Yu should try to grasp the rules faster", Nalpudding said.

"Who are you?!", Gray says.

"Nalpudding from Raven Tail", Nalpudding said.

"I didn't figure you'd be the first one to come at me. But now I dint have to look for you!", Gray said and used his ice Make.

"Ice Hammer!", Gray yells hitting Nalpudding with the hammer.

"And now in gettin a point", Gray said then it said a lost a point.

"What?! That attack should've nailed him head on!", Gray said and Nalpudding is walking towards Gray. The one he hit was a fake.

"I dint believe it...", Gray says.

"Too bad. That was a copy", Nalpudding says.

Gray then disappears and appears in another part of town.

"Dammit! I blew it! I see. So that's his he did it... He did a good job using his copy to approach the enemy... A strategy like that isn't bad. But if the enemy identifies you first, they could possibly do a surprise attack. This is "Hidden"!", Gray said.

WHERE TEAM B IS

"There blending in with the crowd, there learning", Naruto said.

WHERE GRAY IS

"Which one's the enemy? Which one's real?!", Gray said.

"Gray...", Nalpudding said behind Gray.

"I found you!", Nalpudding says and punches Gray in the back.

"That guy... He went after me again!", Gray says.

"You're an easy mark!", Nalpudding said.

TO THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

"This is the first gam, "Hidden", and the fierce bur silent battle continues! At the moment, Nalpudding is in first place! On a field with yourself and an army if enemies, what should you do to ferret our the flesh and blood ones?", Chapati said.

"There are various ways. Fir example, you could look for your opponent's magic", Yajima said.

"I think Eve has a better method than that", Jenny said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Damn you, Raven Tail. You'll pay for hurting Wendy", Naruto thinks.

WHERE GRAY IS

Gray is looking around.

"Crap. Back at square one...", Gray said and the ground in from of Gray cracks and sharp objects head right for Gray.

"Carrot Missiles!", Beth yells and Gray dodges.

Beth looks up out of her hole.

"Huh? I missed!", Beth said then a Cactus under Beth comes up and hits Beth.

"What the...?!", Gray said.

"I saw you use you magic!", Yeagar said behind Gray.

Yeagar was knocked beside by Lyon who was behind him.

"I saw it, too", Lyon said.

"Lyon...", Gray said.

"I found you, Gray", Lyon said then someone jumps off the building above both of them.

"Gray-sama!", Nuvia says jumping down.

"Juvia!", Gray says.

"Panties!", Lyon said seeing Juvia's underwear then Juvia kicked Lyon in the face when she was flying.

"Hey, I don't need you to give me a hand", Gray said.

"Juvia knows", Juvia said.

"I saw a piece of heaven...", Lyon said on the ground and disappears.

"Juvia is hound to beat you. Juvia promised Master!", Juvia said.

"You promised Gramps?", Gray said.

"Yes", Juvia said and nodded.

FLASH BACK

At the guild

"Gimme a break! Who's gonna be part of that spectacle?!", Gajeel said.

"I don't mind being in it, but I don't like being on "Team B".", Laxus said.

"Then lets do this. The team that wind gets to do what they want with the other team for a whole day", Makarov said.

"Out another way, its a "punishment game" fir the losing team", Lily said.

"Do what I want for a whole day...", Laxus said thinking of Natsu doing what he wants.

"Do what I want...", Gajeel said thinking of him singing with Lucy as the bunny girl.

"That sounds like fun, huh?", Mira said thinking of Erza wearing a maid outfit and telling her what to do.

"Do what Juvia wants... That's...", Juvua says thinking of being with Gray.

Naruto is looking at them all and shaking his head no.

"This isn't gonna end well", Naruto said.

FLASH BACK END

"Quit screwing around! Hey, Gramps! I didn't hear anything about this! That local rule applied to us too, doesn't it?!", Gray yells with with a tic mark.

"O-Of curse", Makarov said.

"Huh. That could be fun", Natdu said.

IMAGINATION

"Do an imitation of Happy!", Natsu said.

"Aye!", Naruto, Gajeel and Laxus say.

"Oh hell no!", Naruto yells at Natsu from the other balcony guessing what kind of dumbass thing he wants is to do for him.

BACK TO GRAY

"So Juvia isn't going to lose!", Juvia said.

"Music to my ears!", Gray said.

"I'm gonna get two fairies together!", Nalpudding said and attacked Gray and Juvia.

"That guys getting on my nerves", Naruto said.

TO THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

It starts snowing.

"Oh, my! What on Earthland is this?! It's started to snow in town!", Chapati said.

"Eve, huh?", Jenny said.

WHERE EVE IS

Eve has his right hand on the ground.

"I miscalculated by not realizing there are some wizards here who can stand the cold", Eve said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Smart guy, when its cold people shiver and there breath turns white", Naruto said.

WHERE EVE IS

"I see you! Over there!", Eve says and attacks Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding with a snow attack.

"That gives Eve three points in a row!", Chapati says.

Eve turns around and ice birds are heading his way.

Eve dodges.

"But Lyon loses no time pursuing him!", Chapati says.

"Sorry, but cold doesn't work against me!", Lyon said.

"Figures...", Eve said.

"Found you!", Nalpudding says and Gray dodges Nalpuddings punch.

"Damn you, jawface! Just targeting me this whole time...!", Gray said.

AT THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

"Anyway, Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all, is he? He hasn't attacked anyone or been attacked yet", Chapati said.

WHERE RUFUS IS

Rufus is standing on the top of a building.

"This competition is too simple", Rufus said.

"W-What is this?!", Chapati said.

"What's he planning on doing?", Naruto said.

WHERE RIFUS IS

"I remember it... Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of their magic... I remember... I remember it". Rufus said and put his to fingers from each hand to his head and a magic circle appears behind him.

"Memory Make...", Rufus said and the sky turns to night in the town.

"Memory Make. Molding Magic?!", Laxus said.

Gray and the others glow yellow. Everyone's looking at at Rufus.

"He's planning on hitting them all", Naruto said.

"Night if falling stars...", Rufus says and fires yellow blasts heading for everyone.

One hits Gray, one hits Juvia, one hits Lyon, one hits Eve, one hits Beth, one hits Yeager, Nalpudding dodges the one heading for him.

Nalpudding jumps heading for Rufus.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!", Nalpudding says and punches but Rufus disappears.

"Oh, no! Just a copy?!", Nalpudding says falling and Rufus appears again on the top of the building.

"Relax. You won't lose any points. That was the memory of me being there", Rufus said and his right hand glows yellow.

Rufus hits Nalpudding.

"I don't need a decoy", Rufus said.

"E-Everyone else is wiped out! In an instant, he rocketed to first place! That is Rufus! That's Sabertooth!", Chapati says into the mike.

"Spectators... This competition isn't Interesting. After all, I didn't even need to hide. If they find me, their attacks miss, because they only target the memory of me that stats behind", Rufus said.

"Interesting magic he has, he's quite good", Naruto said.

WHERE GRAY IS

"Molding Magic!", Gray said.

"I've heard rumors about him... I see. He really is somebody to be reckoned with", Lyon says.

Then Gray jumps towards Rufus at the top of the building.

"Think this is all one big joke?! Obey the rules of "Hidden"!", Gray says and then Nalpudding jumps in front of Gray and kicks him making him hit the ground.

"Again?!", Gray said said on the ground.

WHERE TEAM A IS

"That guy... Instead of going for the opponent who's right in front if him...", Lucy said.

"...it seems he's only targeting us", Erza said.

The town starts disappearing.

"Times up! Here are the rankings!", Chapati yells into the Mike.

1st SABER TOOTH 10p  
2nd RAVEN'S TAIL 8p  
3rd LAMIA SCALE 6p  
4th BLUE PEGASUS 4p  
5th MERMAID HEEL 2p  
6th QUATTRO KERBEROS 4p  
7th FAIRY TAIL B 1p  
8th FAIRY TAIL A 0p

"As expected, Sabertooth took first place", Chapati says.

"It was brilliant!", Yajima said.

"Both Fairy Tail teams put up a good fight, but their results were unfortunate. I expect better from them next time", Chapati says.

"I knew Fairy Tail was gonna suck!", one of the citizens say.

"Always in last place!", another citizen said.

"Your day is over!", another citizens said.

Natsu gets angry.

"What's so funny, asshole?!", Natsu yells at the audience.

"He blew his stack!", someone said in the audience.

"Howl all you want!", another one said in the audience.

"Enough", Erza said putting her right arm on Natsu's left shoulder.

"If they wanna laugh, let em", Elfman said.

"Sorry", Gray said passing Lucy.

"It's fine! We're just getting started...", Lucy said.

Everyone left the arena.

AT THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

"And now we continue to the battle part. A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament", Chapati said.

"And the sponsors decide the pairings, right?", Jenny said.

"I just hope the match-ups are interesting", Yajima said.

"I've just received the list of matches! The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!", Chapati says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 43

EPISODE 159

"The first match of the first day! From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!", Chapati says into the mike.

"Lucy! Show her the results of your training!", Natsu yells.

"If you win here, we can still go on!", Erza said.

"Kick her ass!", Elfman yells.

"Knowing Raven Tail, they'll cheat", Naruto said.

"Count on me. I swear I'll win!", Lucy said.

WHERE MAKAROV IS

"I like that look", Lily said.

"Lucy's really fired up...", Happy said.

"It because her opponent's from Ivan's stupid guild! Tear her to pieces!", Makarov says angrily.

"What's wrong, First Master?", Romeo says seeing the look on Mavis's face.

"I'm wondering what Raven Tail's after...", Mavis said.

"It's gotta be making us look like imbeciles! They really know how to get under a guy's skin!", Makarov says angrily.

"I hope that's all it is...", Mavis said.

IN THE ANNOUNCERS BOTH

"Apparently, the masters of these two guilds are father and son, Yajima!", Chapati said.

"True, but they bear the insignia of different guilds, it doesn't matter if they're parent and child", Yajima said.

"It's so dramatic! I'm getting the chills!", Jenny said.

"Both of you, come forward!", Mato says and both girls come forward.

"Since this entire area will be your battlefield, only you two will be in here. Your time limit is 39 minutes", Mato said.

Flare head goes to her right.

"B-Blondie...", Flare said.

"I'm not gonna lose!", Lucy said.

"During that time, if you knock out your opponent, you win. Alright, let the first match...begin!", Mato says and some hits a gong.

"Here I go! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!", Lucy says and Taurus appears.

"Mooore power!", Taurus said and swinger at Flare but she dodged it.

"Oh, my! Celestial Spirit Magic! And it's one of the  
12 Zodiac Gates!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!", Lucy yells and Scorpio appears.

"We are! Here I go!", Scorpio says.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"Two Celestial Spirits at the same time?!", Bisca said.

"Wow! Since when has she been able to have two gates open simultaneously?!", Alzack says.

"Cool!", Asuka says.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Sand Buster!", Scorpio yells firing a sand attack that's heading for Flare.

Flares hair block it and Flare laughs.

WHERE TEAM A IS

"Her hair got longer?!", Natsu said.

"She's guarding with it?!", Elfman said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Taurus! Use Scorpio's sand!", Lucy says.

"Moo! Perfect!", Taurus says and the sand goes around Taurus's axe.

"Absorb!", Taurus says.

"Go, Taurus! We!", Scorpio says.

Taurus is above Flare with his axe pulled back.

"Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran!", Taurus says and hits down making a huge sandstorm.

AT THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"The sand's in my eyes!", Jenny says.

"This is incredible! Two gates open simultaneously is an amazing spectacle in itself, but a combination attack, too?!", Chapati says.

"That girl has improved so much, you can't even compare her with what she was like seven years ago!", Yajima said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Good job, both of you!", Lucy says.

Taurus disappears saying moo.

"We are!", Scorpio says and disappears.

Flare is in the air.

"Blondie!", Flare says and her hair heads towards Lucy and takes the shape of a wolf.

"Hair Dog, Wolf Fang!", Flare says.

AT TEAM LAMIA SCALE

"Her Jair's turned into a wolf!", Chelia said.

"Her hair?!", Yuka said.

"Her hair! That bountiful hair! That long hair!", Toby yelled like an idiot.

"Keep quiet", Jura said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

The hair wolf is heading for Lucy.

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee!", Lucy says and Cancer appears and uses his scissors on the wolf.

"Cancer!", Canser says.

The wolf disappears.

"My hair...", Flare says on the ground.

"Nice, Cancer!", Lucy yells waving at Cancer.

"When it comes to haircuts, leave it to me-ebi!", Cancer says and disappears.

"You!", Flare yells and her hair goes into the ground.

The hair appears under Lucy and wraps around her legs. The hair lifts Lucy and swings her around making her hit the ground multiple times.

"Lucy!", Natsu, Erza and Elfman yell.

"Take that!", Flare says making Lucy hit the ground.

"My red hair does what I  
Want it to...", Flare said.

Lucy is on the ground grabbing her whip.

"Now that you mention it, my Fleuve d'Etoile also...", Lucy said taking her whip out and the whip is covered in magic. The whip wraps around Flare's left arm surprising her.

"...does what I want it to!", Lucy says finishing her sentence.

"What?!", Flare says shocked.

Both girls go flying in the air spinning.

The hair around Lucy legs glow red. And both girls let go if each other flying back.

"Oh, my! It's only the first match and its a battle where's the fighters barely have time to breathe! A showdown between father and son guilds! Battle between two women! And neither of them is backing down!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"Although it looks like Fairy Tail is a little more dominant", Jenny said.

Flare then smiles and Naruto narrows his eyes.

Lucy is hurt. Her legs boots were burned.

"It's hot...", Lucy said on the ground.

"Can't stabs so easily, huh? My red hair hurt your legs", Flare said standing.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"That red hair...", Max said.

"It must've been burning through when it had a hold on her!", Warren said.

"Hang in there, Lucy!", Nab said.

"Stand up!", someone said and Lucy is taking off her boots.

"Dang it! I really liked these boots!", Lucy said.

"My burning hair... My red hair... That's all the damage or did?! Blondie...", Flare thinks shocked.

AT TEAM BLUE PEGASUS

"Is say she's off to a good start...", Eve said.

"Yeah. She's doing great. Very impressive. You wouldn't think there was a seven-year period of nothing when she was sealed away in Tenrou Island. We once fought alongside each other against the Six Generals, but its clear that the magic power age has seven years ago is nothing compared to what she has now", Hibiki said.

"According to Ichiya-sama, all of their magic power has increased even more SINSE the Zentopia affair. But Naruto's hasn't even changed, he thinks that Naruto is con sealing his magic power and making everyone think he hasn't even changed", Eve said looming at Naruto.

"But the red-haired girl is no slouch either. I wonder how she'll attack next...", Hibiki says.

Flare's hair goes into the ground.

"W-What?! You're aiming for my legs again?!", Lucy said.

Flare head then leans to the right and she points at Makarov and the others.

Lucy's eyes widen and sees Flares hair next to Asuka.

"Asuka!", Lucy yells then Flares hair wraps around Lucy's mouth. The hair throws Lucy to the ground.

Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Something's not right", Naruto thinks.

"Don't say anything. That's an order. If you disobey, you know what'll happen, right? Even a blond bimbo like you can understand", Flare says.

"That's low...", Lucy thinks.

WHERE MAKAROV IS

"What's wrong, Master?", Romeo says.

"Maybe just my imagination? I felt something odd...", Makarov said.

"Blame it in your age", Bisca said.

"Easy, easy...", Alzack says.

"Quiet, you!", Makarov says angrily at them.

"Old mustache man!", Asuka says and they laugh. Uknown to them there's a crack in the floor and a red hair is sticking out.

"No one notices. There's no way they will notice. If I feel like it, I could take down that brat in an instant...", Flare says.

"What kind of a monster is she?!", Lucy thinks.

Naruto is looking at Flares hair and sees a part of it sticking in the ground.

"The breathtaking battle part continues! It's Lucy Heartfilia versus Flare Corona! Come to think of it, Yajima when you were in the Council, Fairy Tail enjoyed a very different reputation than they do today, correct?", Chapati says and Yajima nods.

"They were popular. They were too class when it came to raw power. Unfortunately, we had a heck of a time with all the problems they caused", Yajima said.

"Well, I bet a lot of people here don't know what they were like back then", Chapati says.

"How dirty can you get?!", Lucy said.

"Don't say anything. Don't move. Don't use any magic. You know what'll happen if you don't obey, right? Blondie!", Flare yells the last part hitting Lucy with her hair.

LAMIA SCALE TEAM

"Did keeping two gates open at the same time backfire on her?", Jura said.

"Is her magic cupboard bare?", Chelia said.

"She's not naked!", Toby yells at Chelia.

"That's not what she means", Yuka said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Flare is laughing and continuing to hurt Lucy with her hair. Lucy is on the ground.

FAIRY TAIL TEAM A

"Lucy! What's wrong?!", Erza yells.

"They were neck and neck just before!", Elfman said.

BACK TO TGE FIGHT

Flare is holding Lucy by her hair and swinging her around. Lucy is being dragged through the ground.

"What in the world is going on?! What was a fierce battle just moments ago has turned into a one-sided beat down!", Chapati says.

"Hang in there!", Asuka yells unaware that Flares hair is behind her.

Lucy is on the ground. Flares hair glows crimson and her hair attacks Lucy.

"Take that! And that! Ahahahahahahah!", Flare says whopping Lucy.

"Everyone... Wendy... Gray... I'm sorry...", Lucy thinks.

"I give up...", Lucy is stopped by Flares hair wrapping around her mouth.

WHERE LEVY IS

"Lu!", Levy yells.

"Maybe she's so hungry she can't move...", Droy says eating a hamburger.

"Yeah, right!", Jet said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Why told you it was okay to talk, Blondie?!", Flare says and her hair restrains Lucy's arms and legs and also still wrapped around her mouth.

"I'm not gonna let you surrender. I'm just getting started here playing with you. Understand? Don't say a word. However... I will allow screaming! Ahahahahahahah! Now lets see... What shall I do to you first? Maybe I'll  
Tear off your cloths in front of all these people... That would be funny, but I've just thought of an even better idea!", Flare says and her hair turns into her guild mark and glows crimson.

"I'll brand the insignia of Raven Tail onto your body! A brand that'll never fade away!", Flare says and Lucy tries to struggle.

"Where would you like me to put it? I see!", Flare says seeing Lucy's guild mark.

"You want me to put it right over your Fairy Tail insignia, Huh?", Flare says.

"Please! Anything but that!", Lucy yells.

"I told you not to talk!", Flare yells and the Rave Tail mark is getting closer to Lucy's guild mark.

"Don't! Anywhere but there!", Lucy yells.

"Lucy's actin kinda weird!", Elfman said.

"Where's Natsu?!", Erza said looking around.

"He was here a minute ago...", Elfman said.

Natsu is running in the audience heading towards Asuka.

"I've got good ears! I know what I heard!", Natsu said running.

Natsu grabs the hair by Asuka and sets it on fire incinerating it.

"Asuka, huh?!", Natsu yells.

"Natsu!", Happy yells.

"What's that doing here?!", Makarov yells.

"What?!", Flare says looking towards Makarov and the others.

"Lucy! Now!", Natsu yells.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Thank you, Natsu! Gemini!", Lucy says and a magic circle appears behind her.

Gemini appears.

"Take this!", one of the Gemini says hitting Flare in the face. The other destroys the hairs restraining Lucy.

Flare is sliding away on the ground.

"Do that thing!", Lucy said.

"We haven't practiced enough!", one of the Genini says.

"We don't know of we can do it or not!", the other says.

"Anyway, turn into me!", Lucy says sticking out her right hand towards them.

"Roger!", they say and they both transform into Lucy wearing a bath towel.

"What are you dressed like that for?!",icy yells at Gemini.

"It's not our fault! This is what you had in when we copied you!", Gemini says and all the guys in the audience have hearts in there eyes.

"I see... Yesterday, right after I got out if the tub...",icy said sweat dropping.

Gemini then looks at what's behind the bath towel. Lucy then covers herself.

"Don't look!", Lucy yells blushing.

"Blondie!", Flare says.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"Wouldn't that Gemini be a powerhouse if it turned into Naruto, Erza or Laxus?", Jet said.

"It can't. I'm told it can only copy someone with about the same level of magic as its owner, Lu", Levy said.

"I get it. So it'd be impossible to copy Master or the first master...", Droy said.

"But it'd probably be able to copy the fourth master, right?", Wakaba said smiling towards Macao.

"Stow it! How different are you?!", Macao said.

AT THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"Well, well! This is a nice happening!", Chapati says blushing and hearts in his eyes.

Yajima is blushing.

"She does have curved in all the right places...", Jenny said.

"There are now two Lucy Heartfilias! And one of then is only wearing a bath towel!", Chapati yells into the mike for everyone to hear.

"Those are the Twins, Gemini, of the Twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits", Yajima said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Lucy and Gemini out there hands together.

"Sound out the havens, open the heavens... Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance!", Lucy says and they begin glowing yellow.

AT TEAM BLUE PEGASUS

"That magic... I don't believe it...", Hibiki said.

"I see... She made two of herself to increase hers fix power", Eve said.

"Amazing... So she learned the ultimate magic of the stars!", Hibiki said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"With the magic power that I have at the moment, I can't produce the power that I did then, even with two of me...but I'll show you!", Lucy said.

"Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection", Both Gemini are speaking at the same time.

"W-What is this?!", Flare said scared.

"Open thy savage gate!", Genini and Lucy say at the same time.

"88 stars of the heavens... Open!", Both say and plants appear around them.

"The sky filled with stars?! What is this?!", Flare says not understanding what happening.

"Urano Metria!", Both Gemini and Lucy yell and the planets go everywhere.

Flare is shocked seeing this.

Then suddenly it stops.

"What the...?", Naruto said.

"Something isn't right", Tobi says.

"It all disappeared...?", Lucy said and Flare turns to her team and looks at the blue one with the long nose. The blue one nods.

Lucy then falls to the ground.

TEAM A

"What happened?!", Erza said.

"Her magic disappeared?!", Elfman said.

AT THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"Lucy seemed to be casting a major spell, but her magic failed?! Yajima, what do you think?", Chapati says and looks at Yajima but is shocked.

Yajima is looking very angry.

"Y-Yajima!", Chapati says.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Lucy falls to the ground.

"Oh, my! Lucy is down for the count! The match is over! The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!", Chapati yells into the mike.

Flare stands and smiles.

"I win. That's what you get, Blondie! You're pathetic! And ugly! And a loser! Ahahahahahah", Flare laughs but stops feeling a humongous killing intent focused on her.

Flare turns slowly and looks at Naruto. Naruto's eyes are the nine tails. Flare then backs away slowly, right in front if her is an image of a huminoid dragon. The dragons roars and Flare screams.

Everyone is looking at Flare shocked seeing her scream.

WHERE CARLA IS

Carla feels a dark power and sees a terrifying vision of the future.

Somewhere in a forest that's looks destroyed.

Gildarts is being held up by the neck by a humanoid dragon. The humanoid dragon looks at Carla and roars. The vision stops.

"W-What was that?!", Carla thinks scared.

BACK TO LUCY

Naruto's eyes look normal again.

Lucy is on the ground crying and Natsu walks to her.

"Don't cry, Lucy", Natsu said.

"Well, after all...it's just so frustrating!", Lucy said crying.

"Lets save the tears for when we win. You were great", Natsu says and sticks out his left hand.

"Thanks to you, I realized we can fight in this world", Natsu says and lucy grabs his hand.

"Zero points? That makes it fun, dint ya think? We're gonna turn it around from this point on", Natsu said.

"Yeah! I'm fired up!", Lucy says crying.

EPISODE 160

"It's the first day of the Grand Magic Games. The battle part continues with the second match, featuring Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus versus Arania Webb of Mermaid Heel!", Chapati says into the mike.

TO THE FIGHT

"It looks like you've improved since last year, Arania", Ren said.

"Are you sure it's okay for a member of Blue Pegasus to attack a woman, Ren?", Arania said.

IN THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"It seems like both opponents are standing their ground!", Chapati says.

Yajima nods

"It should be a good match!", Yajima said.

"Ren, good luck! Sherry is cheering you on from the stands!", Jenny says waving.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Ren is hit by a web attack.

"You're wide open, Ren!", Arania said.

IM THE AUDIENCE

"Ren, what are you doing?! Do your best!", Sherry yells.

"Cut it out, Sherry! You don't root for members of an enemy team!", Ooba Lamia Scale guild master said.

"Oh, come one, Obabo. They are engaged...", someone said and Ooba turns to him.

"Shut up. Spin", Ooba says spinning her finger and the guy spins.

"I'm spinning!", the guy yells spinning.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Ren gets out if the webs and looks at Lamia scale.

"W-Who says we're engaged?! We just happen to be stuck with each other is all!", Ren says.

"That's terrible!", Sherry yells.

Arania fires another web attack.

Ren then dodges them.

"It's annoying the way you're always by my side...", Ren says dodging the stops moving.

"...but...", Ren said looking at Arania.

"...when you're not with me, I came get into it", Ren says blushing making Sherry blush.

AT LAMIA SCALE TEAM

"Sherry sure fell in love with a pain in the ass", Yuka said.

"But that's love...", Chelia said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"The one thing I can't do is look lame in front of you!", Ren says getting into a battle stance.

Arania is about to fire her webs.

"Aerial Phose!", Ren yells and creates a cyclone around him and it gets bigger destroying the webs and hitting Arania making her go in the air. Arania falls to the ground. She lost.

"The winner... Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus! With this, Blue Pegasus has 14 points of the day! Mermaid Heel has three points!", Chapati says into the mike.

Arania sits up.

"Shoot... I let down my guard...", Arania said.

Jenny is shaking Yajima's hands.

"That's our Ren!", Jenny says happily.

"He's gotten better last time I saw him", Naruto said then looks at the guy in the blue bunny suit.

"Why do I get a feeling that whoever is behind that bunny suit I would want to kill the person?", Naruto thinks.

Then the next people come out.

"Next up, the third match of day one! War Cry of Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth!", Chapati says into the mike.

"There he is!", someone said in the audience.

"It's Orga!", another said.

"Listen to those cheers! The crowd loves him!", Chapati says into the mike.

"You can beat him, War Cry! Your soul is always wild!", Rocker says standing by his team.

"It's War Cry. You gotta see this. I like that guy's magic", Sting says.

"Certainly, it is amusing. I remember it", Rufus said leaning against a wall.

Rouge is watching the match sitting down.

"Let the third match begin!", Chapati says into the mike and they hear a gong.

Orga and War Cry are facing  
each other.

Then War Cry suddenly cry's?

"There it is! War Cry's Tear Magic!", Chapati says into the mike and Yajima nods.

"That's a funny phrase, isn't it?", Yajima said.

WHERE TEAM B IS

"... He's crying?", Naruto said.

"Tear Magic, never heard of it?", Laxus said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

War Cry begins yelling and crying which is annoying Naruto.

"The more I cry...the stronger I get!", War Cry yells and Orga sticks out his right hand and fires a black lightning hitting War Cry and winning the match. He got a one shot kill.

Fairy tail a and Quatro puppy is shocked.

"Finally the crying stopped it was annoying", Naruto said.

"Lightning...", Laxus said.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"L-Lightning?!", Lily says covering his ears.

"One...attack...", Happy says shocked.

"The match is over! Literally, in a flash! Orga's Black Lightning fried the tears instantaneously! He's strong! I mean, really strong! The winner is Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth! That brings their total to 20 points! A perfect first day! Quatro Cerberus has two points! Too bad!", Chapati says into the mike.

Orga is walking away.

"Couldn't you have made it more fun, Orga?!", Sting says to Orga.

Orga stops and looks at Sting then he heads for the middle of the arena.

"I'll sing a song", Orga says.

"That's not what I meant!", Sting yells.

"Mic!", Orga says and Mato comes holding a mic.

"Oh, my! What does Orga Nanagear want to say?!", Chapati says into his mic.

Orga taps the mic then sings.

"The strongest, the strongest, number one! We're the leader, Sabertooth!", Orga says singing and Naruto is covering his ears.

"Not another one! He's like Gajeel, he can't sing!", Naruto yells and Gajeel gets a tic mark.

TINE SKIP

"Alright, it's time for the final match of the first day", Chapati says into  
His mic.

"The teams that are left are Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale, right?", Yajima said into his mic.

"Long ago, these two guilds were about equal in terms of talent, so this should be an interesting match!", Jenny said into her mic.

"Okay, I'll announce the first day's final fight match-up! It's Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!", Chapati says into the mic and everyone cheers.

"There he is!", someone yells in the audience and some of the people are holding signs that have Jura's name in it.

"Jura!", another yelled.

"I've been waiting to see Jura!", another yelled.

"I never thought he'd participate from the first day!", another yelled.

"Naruto your opponent is Jura", Erza thinks.

"This battle will be good, two wizard saints facing off", Yajima said into his mic.

Jura walks out and into the arena.

"It's Jura!", someone yelled in the audience.

"Jura's here!", Abother yelled.

"It's the real thing!", another yelled.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"That Jura person sure is popular", Levy said.

"Well, sure. He's one if the Ten Great Wizard Saints", Jet said.

"The same as our master and Naruto...", Droy said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is standing at the entrance to the arena with Gajeel, Mira and Laxus behind him.

"This is unlucky", Laxus said.

"Going up against Jura...", Mira said.

"Is that cue ball really that strong?", Gajeel said and Mira nods.

"I don't even know if Erza and I could beat him working together...", Mira said.

"Leave it to me. He'll be the one I can test my power on. I'll show you why I'm the dragon slayer king", Naruto said and starts walking to the exit to the arena.

"My friends have been called weak, laughed at and hurt. I'll show them all the strength of Fairy Tail", Naruto thinks.

And Naruto is now walking in the arena towards the middle.

Naruto is at the middle standing I front of Jura.

"Personally, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail, but our Obaba is really strict about that...", Jura said.

"Thanks Jura... You do know that you'll be a good test of my full power", Naruto said smiling.

"My apologies, but I'm not going to hold back here", Jura said and Naruto smiles more.

Naruto then release's his full magic.

"I'm done concealing my magic", Naruto said and Jura's eyes widen seeing Naruto's magic grow.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"His magic is growing, so he was concealing his magic", Makarov said to Mavis.

"Yes, he wanted to surprise everyone", Mavis said smiling.

"That armor he's wearing, it's his isn't it", Makarv said.

"Yes, that armor is Madara Uchiha's armor. He asked for me to give it to the one who reminds me of him. He's related to the sage", Mavis said and Makatov eyes widen.

"What?!", Makarov said and is cut off.

"Yes he's related to the sage of six paths. They were both good friends may there souls rest in piece", Mavis said.

"So he's related to the strongest Mage that ever existed in Fairy Tail... I can't believe it... Does he have the sages eyes?", Makarov said.

"No not yet. But he will show you his full power that's equal to Gildarts. He may also be related to Madara", Mavis said making Makarov's eyes widen more.

Then Mavis shakes.

"What's wrong Mavis?", Makarov said and Mavis turned to him.

"I-I want to go to the ladies room...", Mavis said and everyone is shocked.

"Even though you're a ghost?!", everyone yells except Asuka.

TEAM A

"Naruto, will you be okay?!", Erza thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And the guest Ninja. Thanks for the ideas but I'll do it my way.

Chapter 44

EPISODE 160

"Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale versus Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail B! Let the final match of the day...begin!", Chapati says into the mic and they hear and gong.

Naruto runs at Jura. Jura moves right right two fingers and pillars come our of the griund and one of the pillars are under Naruto. the pillar comes up launching him in the air. Jura moves his fingers again and more pillars come out of the ground going for Naruto.

Naruto smiles and jumps pillar to pillar running on one of the pillars upside down. He's using titanium dragon foot blade to be able to stay on the rock it's like Gajeel's.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"He's gotten faster", Lily said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Naruto hasn't even gotten serious", Obito said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

A pillar is heading for Naruto and Naruto jumps off the pillar he's on. The pillars collide.

Naruto is now running down another pillar. Naruto classes his hands together and 9 Naruto's appear.

"Ah, the clone magic is quite rare to have and also dangerous to the people he's facing", Yajima says.

The clone head for Jura. Jura moves his fingers and pillars appear about to smash the clones. Naruto claps his hands again.

CLONE EXPLOSION!

Naruto clones explode making Jura's eyes widen.

IRON ROCK WALL!

Jura yells blocking the explosion from hitting him.

"He's different from last time I saw him, faster and stronger", Jura thinks and the rock wall goes down.

Naruto is standing on a pillar watching Jura.

TEAM B

"He's gotten better...", Laxus said.

"Yeah everything's different about him and it only took three months", Mira said.

TEAM LAMIA SCALE

"Jura!", Chelia says watching the fight.

"There's no need to worry. With apologies to Juvia's team, I believe Jura is Fiore's number one wizard", Lyon says.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

All of a sudden out of the dust comes a rock fist heading for Naruto.

"Seriously?", Naruto said smirking.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S STRONG FIST!

Naruto yells and his right fist turns titanium. The two fists connect and the rock fist cracks and falls apart.

"Awesome!", Natsu yells.

"That's what you call a Man!", Elfman yells.

Then suddenly three more fists go at Naruto.

Naruto puts his hands up and the fists hit him making Naruto fall off the pillars the whole time Naruto is smiling.

Naruto lands on his feet.

"That's what you call strong! They aren't called two of the ten great wizards saints for nothing!", Chapati yells yells into the mic.

"Now, Jura! Hurry up and finish him off! Send him spinning!", Obaba says.

"That's what I'm talking about!", Naruto says smiling and standing in front of Jura.

Naruto then disappears. It's like Flash Step in bleach.

"This guy...", Jura said them was punched in the face, stomach and hit in the back. Naruto appears in front of Jura and kicks him making him slide away.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"He's fast!", Jet says shocked at Naruto's speed.

BACK TO THE FIGHT  
Naruto is in front of Jura and runs at him.

IRON ROCK WALL!

Jura yells and a rock wall appears in front of Jura.

Naruto then disappears.

Naruto is now running on the ground towards Jura. Jura opens his right hand and the rock wall becomes blocks.

Naruto begins disappearing.

"There!", Jura yells seeing Naruto and hits him with the blocks but then he turned into smoke. Jura's eyes widen.

"He's a clone?!", Jura thinks and looks up and sees Naruto in the air.

THE ULTIMATE FINAL DEATH BATTLE THEME

"When did he...?!", Natsu said watching Naruto in the air.

"He must have created the clone when he was moving fast", Erza said.

Naruto sucks in his breath still in the air.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells and fires a giant roar at Jura.

Jura claps his hands together.

ROCK MOUNTAIN!

Jura yelled and a giant statute appears over him blocking the roar.

Everyone in the audience is feeling the impact of the hit. The winds pushing everyone back.

Naruto and Jura are standing facing each other and both smiling.

Naruto then starts back flipping and stops when he's all the way to the wall.

Naruto then makes a hand sign.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"That's!", Obito says shocked seeing him use that kind of move in a place like this.

"What is is?", Makarov said.

"Just watch, it's one of his strongest moves", Obito says.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!

Naruto yells firing a giant fire blast at Jura. It's the same move in the anime as madara when he was facing against the allied forces. It's the same size as in the anime. Look at Naruto Shippuden episode 322 to see the move.

"It's humongous!", Natsu yells never seeing a fire magic that big.

IRON ROCK WALL!

Jura yells making giant walls blocking the attack.

END THEME

Naruto then runs in the fire shocking everyone.

"What's he doing?", Makarov says and Mavis smiles.

"Just watch", Mavis said.

BACK TO THE ROCK

Jura is smiling then stops because his rock wall is cracking. Jura's eyes widen and he jumps back and when he does a big blue skeleton hand comes breaking through the rock wall. The dust clears and shows a blue skeleton ribs surrounding Naruto and a right blue skeletons arm and hand as well.

Everyone is shocked.

"This is called Susanoo", Naruto said smiling.

Jura then moves his fingers and four big rock fists head for Naruto. Then the Susanoo changes and looks just like Madara's when he first used his. The Susanoo the grows four arms and the Susanoo grabs the four fists with its four hands. The Susanoo crushes the fists in its hands.

Then the Susanoo creates multiple Yasaka beads and throws it at Jura.

ROCK MOUNTAIN!

Jura yells and blocks the attack then he looks up and sees Naruto in the air with Susanoo. The Susanoo is creating a big rasengan.

"Take this, Giant Rasengan!", Naruto yells hitting the rock mountain destroying it. Jura is jumping out of it.

Naruto's Susanoo disappears. Naruto is smiling.

"Is that everything you've got?", Naruto said smiling but stops seeing Jura smiling. Jura closes his eye and stops smiling. Jura puts his hands together and begins glowing yellow. The ground under Jura begins to cracks and all the small rocks are lifted in the air. The arena begins to shake.

AT THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"An earthquake!", Chapati says into his mic feeling everything shake.

"We're feeling tremendous pressure...", Yajima said.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Jura's eyes open.

RUMBLING MT. FUJI!

Jura yells then suddenly Naruto is engulfed by a light blue beam of enormous magic power which came from the ground. The beam is heading for the sky.

The beam stops to show Naruto is standing. Naruto is in Dragon Force. Jura is shocked that Naruto is still standing.

"Hehehehahahahah! I would have been in trouble if I was hit by that attack. But right before I was engulfed I used dragon force and raised my magic to its highest to not be hit by its full power! I'm ending this now!", Naruto says and takes off his cape then his upper clothes. A lot of the girls in the audience blush seeing Naruto's muscular body and six pack including Kagura, Yukino, Millianna, Flare, Jenny and Erza.

IN THE AUDIENCE

"So he's planning on using that, of all moves he wants to use his most strongest magic!", Obito says.

"What's he talking about First?", Makarov said looking at Mavis.

"During training he hit his limit but somehow broke through it, he achieved level beyond dragon force", Mavis said shocking everyone.

DRAGON FORCE THEME

Naruto then begins to glow red. Everything begins shaking.

"What is this?", Jura said then suddenly Naruto is engulfed in his magic power it looks like Gildarts when he released his full magic facing Natsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!", Naruto yells and suddenly he starts growing wings and a tail. Naruto's teeth starts getting sharper and his eyes turn into the nine tail eyes. Naruto's arms still look like Cobra's when he's in dragon force.

Outside everyone is shocking feeling this humongous magic. But it keeps growing. They see Naruto but also see titanium wings, a titanium tail and glowing red nine tail eyes.

Natsu takes a step back in fear.

"This feels just like when Gildarts was releasing his full magic?!", Natsu thinks.

"First, what is this? Why is his magic at Gildarts level?!", Makarov says not understanding this.

"Because he's the Dragon Slayer King...", Mavis said.

Naruto stops raising his magic. Everyone only sees dust.

"Naruto called this...", Mavis says and the dust clears everyone is shocked to the core seeing this. Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel Sting and Rouge can't believe there eyes.

DRAGON FORCE 2!

Naruto yells and extends his wings and his tail is moving around.

Naruto disappears and appears in front of Jura about to punch him. Jura moved out of the way fast and Naruto punched the ground making explode and rocks flying everywhere.

Everyone's mouths are wide open.

"It's just like Gildarts crash magic?!", Makarov says.

"That's just his strength", Obito said shocking Makarov even more.

Jura then fires 10 big rock fists at Naruto but he's destroying them with one punch like there nothing.

"Is that all you've got?!", Naruto says then disappears and appears behind Jura. Naruto's tail wraps around Jura's leg and swings him around and slams him into the ground and throws him to the side.

"I'm ending this in one attack!", Naruto yells and opens his mouth getting ready to use his roar.

IRON ROCK WALL!

Jura yells and creates his biggest walls sellers ting Naruto and Jura.

ROCK MOUNTAIN!

Jura yells and protects himself.

Jura smiles.

"He can't get through this", Jura thinks smiling but stops when Naruto appears in front of him. Jura's eyes widen.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells unleashing his roar that engulfs Jura and destroying his Rock mountain. After the attack Jura is on the ground.

THEME END

"You are stronger then me... You are the Dragon slayer King!", Jura yells and loses consciousness.

TEAM LAMIA SCALE

"H-He beat Jura", Lyon says shocked seeing someone stronger then him.

"I hope Jura's ok...", Chelia says worried for Jura.

TEAM SABERTOOTH

"He wasn't kidding when he called himself the dragon slayer king. He's out of our league...", Sting says shocked.

"What on earth is he?", Rouge thinks shocked.

BACK TO THE ARENA

Naruto's wings and tail recede. Naruto teeth goes back to normal and Naruto's eyes turn back to blue.

Naruto goes and picks up his upper clothes and puts it back on then puts his cape back on. Naruto turns to Jura and smiles.

"Thanks for the fight, Jura. It was fun", Naruto said smiling his famous smile.

Everyone is shocked and the Chapati breaks the silence.

"He's down!", Chapati yells into the mic and they hear a bell ring.

"I don't believe it, Jura is down! The winner is Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail Team B!", Chapati yells into the mic and everyone cheers for the awesome battle.

"Who knew Fairy Tail had such a powerful member!", someone said in the audience.

"Yeah, he's the dragon slayer king!", another said.

"He's wild!", says all the members of Team Quattro Kerberos.

Naruto begins walking back to the exit the arena when he stopped and looked at Raven Tail. Naruto pointed at Raven tail and said "your next". After Naruto mouthed it everyone in Raven Tail took a step back still shocked by the magic power he showed.

Naruto begins walking to the exit again.

"And with this, the first day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close! Here's the overall ranking!", Chapati says into his mic.

1st SABER TOOTH 20p

2nd RAVEN'S TAIL 18p

3rd BLUE PEGASUS 14p

4th FAIRY TAIL B 11p

5th LAMIA SCALE 6p

6th MERMAID HEEL 3p

7th QUATTRO KERBEROS 2p

8th FAIRY TAIL A 0p

"A team has zero points and B team has 11 points?!", Jet yells.

Levy smiles.

"Thanks to Naruto we're in fourth now", Levy said smiling but still sad for team A.

Makarov is still shocked seeing the display of power.

Mavis just smiles at Makarov.

IN THE COMMENTATORS BOTH

"What do you think, Yajima? It's no surprise that Sabertooth is number one. On the other hand, Fairy Tail, which had two teams, is in 5th and 8th place", Chapati said looking to his right at Yajima. Yajima looks to his left at Chapati.

"It's still just the first day. I'm hoping fir a comeback drama from tomorrow on", Yajima said.

"And my guild still has a shot at victory. I can't wait for day two!", Jenny said looking to her left.

"Yajima, Jenny, thank you ver much for your commentary today", Chapati says.

"Thank you", Yajima said.

"See you all again!", Jenny said.

"Well, we may lose the bet if Naruto keeps it up", Erza said smiling.

"What just happened there?!", Natsu said not knowing what happened.

Naruto is inside.

"You did a good job", Laxus said smiling.

"Thanks guys", Naruto says and starts walking and turns a corner. Naruto falls to his knees and his hands barely keeping him up.

"Dammit, the effects of Dragon Force 2 are kicking in", Naruto said.

FLASH BACK

"Naruto remember if you use Dragon Force 2 your body and magic will not be as powerful as they were. It will take about a week. During those five days your magic will stay weak and when the 5 days are up they will be at full power, so only use it when you need it the most", Mavis said.

"Got it!", Naruto said nodding.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto stands shakily.

"It was worth it to show these people the strength of Fairy Tail", Naruto thinks.

Then starts to fall but Obito shows up and helps Naruto up.

"You are stupid aren't you?", Obito says.

"Oh just shut up", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 45

EPISODE 161

Naruto is in his bed looking at the ceiling when he hears a knock at the door.

"You can come in Erza. I know it's you, I can recognize your scent...", Naruto said and Erza walked in.

"What is it...", Naruto said.

"You know what I want to talk to you about...", Erza said and closed the door. Naruto sits up on his bed. Naruto's head is down.

"I'm sorry, for kissing Jellal. I didn't mean to hurt you...", Erza said.

"Saying sorry won't help, you hurt me deeply...", Naruto said and his right hand went to his heart. Naruto stood up and his hand fell to his side. Naruto leans on the wall. Naruto looks at his right hand and it turns into a sword then it separates from his body and falls on the ground. Naruto bends down and picks it up with his right hand.

(You remember those iron clubs that were used on fairy tail. They were separated from Gajeel and Naruto can do the same.)

Naruto is holding the sword by the blade and then points the sharp end at his heart shocking Erza.

"If you're still in love with Jellal just end my life...", Naruto says making Erza's eyes widen. Erza moves fast and grabs the sword by the handle but then suddenly Naruto grabs Erza's left arm and they switch places.

Erza is against the wall holding the sword. Naruto's right hand is holding the blade and its still pointed at his heart. Naruto leans in closer to Erza.

"If you're still in love with Jellal then kill me, I don't want to live anymore if the one I love is in love with someone else...", Naruto said making Erza's eyes widen more.

"What's your choice?", Naruto said and lets go of the blade. Then Erza drops the blade surprising Naruto and she hugs Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't love Jellal, I love you. I always have... The moment we met I grew a crush on you because of how cute and kind you were. Now after all these years... I've grown to love you", Erza says and they kiss. The whole time Obito is watching and smirking.

They stop kissing.

"... I forgive you, just don't do it again", Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I won't", Erza said and there hugging.

Then they here a crash and both Naruto and Erza open there do and see both Macao and Wakaba and a drunk Bacchus on the ground.

"Bacchus?", Naruto and Erza say.

Naruto sees Bacchus holding Cana's bra.

"If Gildarts he's about this he'll kill him", Naruto thinks.

"Huuuuh?", Bacchus said and stood up. Now Bacchus is standing face to face with Naruto and Erza.

"Yo! If it ain't Erza and Naruto!", Bacchus said.

"You reek", Erza said.

"You're a fine babe as always", Bacchus said.

"It's been a long time", Naruto said.

"You two know him?!", Lucy said.

"I hear you two were gone for seven years?", Bacchus said.

"True enough... It seems you're not participating in the Grand Magic Games...", Erza said with her hands behind her back.

"Ahahahaha! Well, I thought I'd leave it to the young'uns this time, but after watching War Cry's pitiful match, my il man's soul couldn't stay silent! So under the reserve member provision, I joined the team. My soul is trembling with excitement. If we get to clash tomorrow or after, I'd like to style things from that one time. My soul is always... Wild...", Bacchus said looking back expecting Naruto and Erza to finish.

"... Four...", Naruto and Erza says.

"I was hopin for a little more than that, Naruto, Erza!", Bacchus said leaving.

"What's his deal?!", Lucy said.

"He's an S Class wizard from Quatro Cerberus. We used to run into each other a lot while out on jobs. I know his strength very well. The Drunk Falcon... Drunken Bursting Palm Bacchus. We've fought several times, but never to a decisive conclusion. Only Naruto was able to beat him when they fought using there hands", Erza said looking at Naruto.

"He's as strong as you, Erza?!", Lucy said.

"His way of attacking has a problem, I took advantage of that problem and won", Naruto said.

"There's no way he can beat Erza!", Natsu said.

"You don't even know that Erza's gonna fight!", Gray said.

"I could take him on, too...", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

"And now, what you've all been waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun! Our guest on this second day is renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason!", Chapati said into his mic.

"Cool!", Jason said into the mic sitting to Yajima's right.

"Okay, the competition part has already begun! And it's name is... Chariot! This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles. With the idea being to reach the goal without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wend their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?! Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race here on Lacrima Vision!", Chapati said into his mic.

"Cool!", Jason said.

"At any rate, Yajima, who could have predicted this turn of events?!", Chapati said.

TEAM B

"Gajeel you idiot, should've let Juvia or Mira do this", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP (I WANT TO  
GET THIS CHALLENGE OVER WITH)

Natsu and Gajeel are in front of Sting. Everything they say everyone can hear it on the Lacrima Vision.

"Lame... You're totally serious even though you can't draw on any power...", Sting said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu and Gajeel yell trying to get further.

"Go ahead. I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points", Sting said.

"Don't cry about that one point later, kid!", Gajeel said and Naruto smiles.

"Huh?", Sting said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", both Natsu and Gajeel yell trying to get further.

"Would you answer me one thing?", Sting said and both Natsu and Gajeel look at Sting.

"Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail that I know we're more like... They did everything at their own pace... They didn't give a damn about what people thought if them", Sting said.

"For...their friends...", Natsu said surprising Sting.

"Seven years... All that time...they were waitin for us... No matter how painful it was... No matter how sad... Even if people made fun of 'em...they held on... They held on... They protected the guild...for their friends... And now we're gonna show everyone...the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on goin!", Natsu yells and Alzack, Bisca, Droy, Jet, Laki, Max, Warren, Vijeeter, Macao, Wendy, Wakaba and Romeo are crying.

"Natsu...", they all say.

Sting is shocked.

Naruto, Mira, Juvia and Laxus are smiling.

Lucy has tears in her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Natsu yells and passes the goal.

"Goal! Natsu if Fairy Tail A, 2 points for being in sixth place!", Chapati says.

"I got our first points!", Natsu said on the ground.

"Gajeel of Fairy tail B, 1 point for seventh place!", Chapati says and Gajeel is on the ground. Everyone is clapping for Natsu's speech.

"Good going, Fairy Tail!", someone said in the audience.

"I'm gonna be rooting for you guys from now on!", another said.

Makarov is crying and Mavis is just smiling.

"And Sabertooth's Sting gets 0 points for dropping out! Aright, now Raven Tail is in first place!", Chapati says into the mike.

1st RAVEN'S TAIL 26p  
2nd SABER TOOTH 20p  
3rd BLUE PEGASUS 17p  
4th FAIRY TAIL B 12p  
4th QUATTRO KERBEROS 12p  
5th LAMIA SCALE 10p  
6th MERMAID HEEL 9p  
7th FAIRY TAIL A 2p

SORRY IF THERE'S CONFUSION. I fixed the last chapter point chart.

"Cool!", Jason said.

"Sabertooth had dropped to second place!", Chapati said.

TIME SKIP

"Okay, on to the  
much-anticipated battle part! In the first match is Blacksnake of Raven Tail, a new guild that's currently the front runner, versus Lamis Scale's Toby Hothorts!", Chapati said.

Naruto looks at Raven tail and his eyes narrow looking at the bruises on Flare. Naruto sees Flare looking at Lucy. Naruto then focuses and hears what they say.

"B-Blondie...", Flare said and Lucy is shocked seeing Flare covered in bruises.

"Flare... Don't you ever disgrace us like that again. Who do you think you owe your victory to?", Alexie said.

Flare then points at Lucy and

"But Blondie was glaring at me...", Flare said then Alexie grabs Flare by the face with his left hand and Naruto sees the tears in Flares eyes which is pissing Naruto off seeing a guild treating there own comrades like dirt.

"Would you like to be struck again?", Alexie said.

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me...", Flare said. Then Alexie stops and looks in Naruto's direction and sees Naruto glaring at him. Alexie lets go not wanting to piss off Naruto.

"I just hate how that guild acts. For attacking Wendy, second cheating and now third hurting your own comrade!", Naruto thinks angrily then grabs his right eye in pain.

Naruto grunts in pain.

"Naruto are you alright?", Mira said.

"Yes just my right eye is hurting and it won't open?", Naruto said and looks back at Flare.

"She may have some hope of becoming good and not evil...", Naruto thinks.

SKIPPING MATCH

Toby is on the ground.

"Toby's down! And he's not getting back up! The match is over! The winner is Black snake of Raven Tail!", Chapati says and everyone cheers.

"This brings Raven Tail up to 36 points. And Lamia Scale has...", Chapati says.

"...10 points", Yajima said.

"Cool!", Jason yells.

"So, what's your secret?", Snake said winning the bet.

"My socks... I can't find one of them... Even though I've been searching for it the past three months, I can't find it fit some reason...", Toby says crying. Naruto face palms seeing his other socks around his neck.

"I... I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone...", Toby says crying then sees Snake taping his chest.

Toby then cry's more finding his sock. Dumbass.

"It was right here all this time?! You're a nice guy. I found it at last!", Toby says holding his sick.

"Yajima, what do you think...?", Chapati said.

"No comment", Yajima said.

"Cool! Cool!", Jason says.

TEAM A

"Good for you, dog-like guy!", Erza says with tears in her eyes.

"Unbelievably, I'm a little touched by this!", Gray said shocked.

"Um...", Lucy said a little disturbed by this.

Snake then sticks out his hand.

"Oh, my! The two congratulate each other on a good fight and shake hands...", Chapati says them Blacksnake grabs the sock and rios it apart.

"Or rather, they don't!", Chapati says.

Toby is crying more. Gray is holding a pissed Erza back.

"That was cruel! Too cruel!", Chapati says.

"It's my nature to want to destroy something precious", Blacksnake says walking away.

"What is wrong with that guild?", Naruto said.

"Okay, lets get back on track with today's second match! From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus! Versus an opponent from Fairy Tail A...", Chapati says.

"Us?", Erza says.

"What do we do if they announce Natsu?!", Lucy said.

"I'll slap him awake", Hray said.

"That Bacchus guy... He's on the same level as you, right, Erza?

"There he is! I don't care who does it, but somebody avenge me!", Cana yells while Naruto and Gajeel are holding Cana back. Naruto isn't as strong as he was remember the side effectes of Dragon Force 2.

"Calm down, Cana...", Mira said.

"If its Gray-sama, he'll win with ease", Juvia said.

"Elfman!", Chapati yells into the mic.

"Elfman?", Mira said shocked.

"Elf brother?!", Lisanna said.

TIME SKIP

Both are on the arena. Bacchus is sitting on the ground.

"Hey, how about you and me make a bet like those last guys did? Both of your sisters are delightful dishes...", Bacchus said.

"What do you wanna say?", Elfman says.

"It's an old story. If I win, they're mine. Both of them, at the same time...", Bacchus says and Elfman gets pissed.

"Bastard...", Cana said.

Lisanna is shaking. Disgusted by Bacchus.

"Two at the same time... That's a warped form of love!", Happy said shaking and sweating.

"You're disgusting!", Evergreen yells.

"If you win... Lets see...", Bacchus said thinking.

"Man... There are done things a Man can't let pass... Hound dog...", Elfmsn says making a fist.

"I'm gongs tear you apart!", Elfman says pissed.

"Then we have a deal? My soul is quivering", Bacchus said.

TIME SKIP

Elfman is on one knee covered in injuries.

"Oh my! This is unquestionably a one-sided match! Elfman can't land a blow!", Chapati says.

"Beautiful sisters all to myself... Nice...", Bacchus said standing.

"He's about to use his real attack soon", Naruto said drawing there attention.

"He was hard to beat but there was one weakness to his move is saw and used it against him.

Elfman charges at Bacchus.

BEAST SOUL: WERETIGER!

Elfman says transforms. Elfman throws punches but Bacchus keeps dodging them.

Bacchus then lands hits on Elfman. Elfman falls to the ground.

"Wild...", Bacchus says.

"... Four!", Quattro Cerberus yells.

"Elfman I hope you soon figure out his weakness", Naruto thinks.

"His magic is actult pretty orthodox. It's a type where magic converges in the palms of his hands. But the secret of his strength is mastery of a martial art that allows him to maximize that magic. The style of martial art is called Cleaving Hook Palm and that characteristic stance is used to deliver skillful palm strikes. He improved it by devising Druken Cleaving Hook Palm", Naruto said.

"Drunken...", Juvia said.

"You mean he's drunk?", Gajeel said.

"That's right. It's impossible to predict the attacks of a drunken hawk. On top of that, his destructive force has been beefed up, making him a shoo-in to win. Even so, that's not the problem. He hadn't had even one drop of booze yet", Naruto said looking at his drink.

TIME SKIP

Both are standing.

"Come to think of it, I didn't decide yet, hound dog. The bet... What happens if I win...", Elfman says.

"Well, there's no chance of that, so go ahead, what ever you want", Bacchus said.

"If I win, the name of your guild is "Quatro Puppy" for that duration of the Games", Elfman says and Naruto chuckles.

"Puppy? As in little dog?", Juvia said.

"Four puppies?", Mira said.

"I like that! Make 'me say it, Elfman!", Cana says.

"Okay, okay. That does it", Bacchus says and picks up his booze.

"Bottoms up...", Bacchus says drinking his booze.

"I think I'll wind this up", Bacchus says.

"He drank booze!", Gajeel says.

"It's coming... Elfman!", Naruto said.

"Now he's serious!", Lucy said.

"Uh-oh! Bacchus has hit the bottle at last!", Chapati says.

"Drunken Cleaving Hook Palm...", Yajima said.

"This is the first time ice seen it before my very eyes! Cool!", Jason says.

"So what is the weakness you used against him?", Mira said and Naruto smirks.

"Beast soul...", Elfman says glowing bright.

"It's no use!", Bacchus says charging at Elfman and hits and passes him.

"Seven blows in that one instant!", Erza thinks.

"I-Incredible...", Mira said.

"That just did a lot if damage, didn't it?", Juvia said.

"Yes. But...", Mira said.

"That one weakness I used against him was...", Naruto said.

Bacchus looks behind smiling.

"How was that?", Bacchus says then looks down shocked and sees the armor protecting his arms are breaking and his hands have bruises.

"What the hell is this?! My hands...", Bacchus says.

"Uh-oh! What's this?! Damage to Bacchus!", Chapati says.

"What is that?", Bacchus says looking at Elfman.

"I used my titanium scales and covered my entire body in titanium. All of Bacchus attacks only hurt himself", Naruto said sning looking at Elfman.

"Lizardman... If I can't hit you, then you can't hit me!", Elfmam says looking like a lizard.

"I didn't know about that...", Erza thinks shocked.

"Smart move, Elfman", Naruto said.

"Come on! Your hands or my body... This is a fight to see which will break!", Elfman says and Bacchus laughs a little while smiling.

"Wild...", Bacchus says.

"That's some strategy", Mira says.

"It's crazy. True, Lizardman's skin and scales are covered with innumerable spines, so it goes well against a bare-handed opponent, but this particular opponent can shatter Lizardman's tough scales", Juvia said.

"What's wrong?!", Elfman yells.

"You're an interesting guy! My soul is quivering!", Bacchus yells and charges Elfman and begins spinning while hitting Elfman.

More of Bacchus armor is coming off. Both Elfman and Bacchus are smiling.

Both continue.

"I-It's a frenzy! More of a clash of wills than a battle! Will the attacker give out? Or the recover buckle?! Just who...will win...this fight?!", Chapati yells.

"Both Elfman and Bacchus are standing in front of each other.

Bacchus falls to his knees and so does Elfman but his hands are also on the ground.  
Bacchus is breathing hard and so is Elfman. Naruto is smiling.

"You're name...is Elfman?", Bacchus says abd stands.

"Ahahahaha! Wild...", Bacchus says with his arms in the air.

"... Four!", team Quattro Cerberus yells.

"Naruto why are you smiling Elfman lost?", Gajeel said.

"Are you sure? Keep watching?", Naruto said smiling.

"Bacchus is the one who got back up!", Chapati yells into the mic.

"You know...you're...", Bacchus says and falls down on his back.

"...a man", Bacchus says.

"D...? Down! Bacchus is down! The winner is Elfman! Fairy Tail A gets 10 points! This gives then a total or 12 points!", Chapati yells into the mike.

"P... Puppy?!", Team Quatro puppy says.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Elfman yells.

"Does this battle roar portend Fairy Tail's comeback?! Elfman pulls off a spectacular victory over a formidable enemy!", Chapati yells into the mic.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 46

Obito is sitting on a chair.

Obito puts his hands together and makes a fire emblem of Fairy Tail. Obito can use Fire Make.

"When will I get to fight?", Obito says and the fire disappears.

"You're our reserve member Obito. You will get your turn", Naruto said.

"Is your right eye ok?", Obito said.

"Yeah I don't know why it hurt?", Naruto said.

"It's the third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B versus Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!", Chapati says.

TIME SKIP TO THE REAL FIGHT.

"Mira, this'll be the last one", Jenny said.

"Yep. And I'm not gonna lose!", Mira said.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?", Jenny said.

"Good idea. What are the stakes?", Mira said.

Jenny points at Mira.

"How about the person ego loses has to appear nude in the Sorcerer Weekly?!", Jenny said.

Naruto face palms.

Mira...", Lisanna says with a faint blush.

"For a second, I thought it wouldn't be bad if she lost...", Macao says blushing and his head steaming.

"I'm sorry. Me too...", Wakaba says blushing and steaming.

"Sure, why not?!", Mira said.

Everyone is shocked.

"O-O-Oh my goodness! An unbelievable wager has just been made! T-The final theme...is battle gear!", Chapati yells sweating like crazy.

Jenny transforms into her battle gear.

"This is my battle form", Jenny says.

"Then I'll change into mine. We went with the flow of previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with the flow and finish this with a little dust-up?", Mira said and transformed.

"Huh?", Jenny said.

"What's that form?!", Gajeel said.

"Mirajane a demonic Sitei form. From what I know, it's her strongest Satan Soul", Naruto said.

"I accepted your bey. Now I want you to accept my power", Mira said.

"What?!", Jenny said.

"Okay?", Mira said and attacked fast with one hit defeating Jenny.

"A complete change! In the end, we got a physical fight!", Chapati yells.

"We'll, that is the original rule...", Yajima said.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!", Jason yells and Mira sitcoms her fist in the air.

"The winner... Mirajane!", Chapati yells.

Mira transforms back and smiles while turning to Jenny whose in the ground.

"Sorry! I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit, Jenny", Mira says.

"No!", Jenny yells crying.

"Fairy Tail B receives ten points!", Chapati says.

"That was incredible", Gajeel said.

"Get it? She not so wins you wanna piss off", Laxus said.

"Understood", Gajeel said.

"Congratulations, Mira", Juvia said.

"I feel like I wore a lot if immodest outfits",Ira said.

"Although that last one had the most impact...", Gajeel says.

TIME SKIP

"Alright, the second day of the Grand Magic Games reaches its final match at last! Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth's Yukino Agria! We've hit another battle of the beauties!", Chapati says.

Both girls meet at the middle.

"All of you already know how strong Kagura is. She's Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard as well as the Sorcerer's Weekly top pick for female wizard! Against her is Yukino, who's making her debut today. Still, she's a member of the strongest guild, Sabertooth, so we can expect her to be pretty strong! Alright, let the match begin!", Chapati says.

AT THE ARENA

"I looks forward to doing battle with you", Yukino said.

"As do I", Kagura said.

"Before we begin, shall we make a bet too?", Yukino said.

"Sorry, but I'm not intrested", Kagura said.

"Is it because you're afraid of losing?", Yukino said.

"I don't possess that kind of emotion. However, I believe that when one makes a wager, it must be followed through. So I'd like do abstain from any thoughtless diversion", Kagura said.

"In that case, lets make a serious bet. Lets bet our lives", Yukino said.

"Naruto...", Obito said looking at Naruto.

"I'll stop the match if someone is gonna die", Naruto said.

"If you are sincerely prepared to do this, then accepting it is the proper thing to do. Fine. Cone and get me", Kagura said.

"Well, things have taken a serious turn. Just what's going on here?!", Chapati says.

"This is not cool!", Jason says.

Then Yukino takes out a key.

"It's your bad luck to be standing before a member of Sabertooth", Yukino said and the key glows.

"Huh... A golden key. One of those 12 Zodiac Gate things?", Kagura said.

"Gate of the Fish, I open thee. Pisces!", Yukino says and two long fish appear one black the other white.

Both fish attack Kagura.

Kagura jumps dodging one then the other.

Kagura is up in the air and continues to jump on the fish dodging them.

"There both good...", Naruto said and Tobi nods.

Kagura then runs on the white ones back then jumps above both fish.

"Who's! She's deftly dodging Pisces fierce attacks!", Chapati says.

"Impressive", Yajima said.

"Cool!", Jason says.

"If you're so good at dodging, then all I need to do is ground you", Yukino says holding another key.

"Gate of the Scales, I open thee. Libra!", Yukino says and Libra appears.

"A-Anothw: stunningly beautiful Celestial Spirit!", Chapati says with hearts in his eyes.

"She's a sight for sore eyes!", Yajima said.

"Gate of the Scales! Cool!", Jason says.

"Libra, alter the targets gravity", Yukino said.

"As you wish!", Libra says the Yukino becomes weighed.

"Pisces...", Yukino said then the two fish go in the air then go down aiming for Kagura.

Kagura dodges

"Was that...", Naruto said.

Kagura is high in the air.

"Libra... Make the targets gravity go sideways", Yukino said.

"As you wish", Livra said then Kagura crashes into the statue and can't move.

"Ouch! She was only able to escape the Celestial Spirit's gravity altering for a short time! Kagura is pinned to the statue! What a pinch!", Chapati says.

"Gravity is cool!", Jason yells.

Pisces!", Yukino says and the two fish get up and head for Kagura.

Then the fish stop and are sent to the ground.

Then Libra is sent to the ground.

"I can't move!", Libra says.

"I see...", Yukino said.

"So she can also use gravity", Naruto said.

The fish fall on Libra. And Kagura jumps off the statue.

"Oh, my! Kagura is undaunted by two Celestial Spirits! This is amazing, isn't it, Yajima?", Chapati says.

"Experience and grit... She certainly does have fortitude", Yajima said.

"I'm so excited about getting to see a showdown like this right before my eyes! Cool! Cool!", Jason says.

"Heavy...", Libra said under the fish.

"Pisces, Libra, go back", Yukino said.

Both girls are standing in front of each other.

"You're going to make me open...the 13th Gate?", Yukino says.

"The 13th Gate?!", Naruto said.

"You heard of it?", Laxus said.

"There are 12 Zodiac Gates and hence 12 keys... But I've heard rumors of a 13th key...and an unknown Celestial Spirit that's superior to the other 12. But it won't matter, Kagura is stronger then Yukino", Naruto says

"Opening the 13th Gate... That means you're out is luck", Yukino says holding one key and glows purple. Purple fog begins to appear.

"Luck, huh? I haven't relief on luck since the moment I was born", Kagura says and charges.

"Everything has come about through choices that I've made!", Kagura says running.

"Gate of the Serpent Bearer, I open thee!", Yukino says.

"That's what's leading me to the future!", Kagura said.

"Ophiuchus!", Yukino says and the fog covers her.

Glowing purple eyes appear.

"It's quite big", Naruto said.

The serpent heads for Kagura.

Kagura heads for the serpent.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy", Kagura says.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Style if the Unsheathed Sword", Kagura says and runs toward Yukino while the serpent falls apart.

Yukino is shocked to the core.

"Unsheathed...", Naruto said shocked.

Kagura is in front of Yukino.

"I don't believe it!", Yukino says with her eyes wide.

"You made a cheap bet", Kagura says and takes Yukino down.

Yukino is on the ground.

"Sometimes, mermaids ear tigers", Kagura said.

Yukino is lying in the ground face facing the sky. Yukino is still shocked.

"T-T-The match is over! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!", Chapati says and everyone cheers.

Kagura begins walking away.

"It's unbelievable, but Sabertooth got zero points on the second day!", Chapati says.

"This is getting intresting", Yajima said.

"Cool! Kagura is cool!", Jason yells.

"I-I lost... Sabertooth lost...", Yukino says with tears in her eyes.

SABERTOOTH TEAM

"Yukino...", Fro says with tears in his/hers eyes. Never said it was a boy or girl. Lector also has tears in his eyes.

Sting has his left fist on the table. It then cracks drawing Lector's attention.

"Sting...", Lector says and Sting is shocked Yukino lost.

Kagura stops.

"You're life... Your life belongs to me. Understand?", Kagura says making Naruto narrow his eyes at her.

"Yes. As you say...", Yukino says crying.

Kagura walks away.

"And this ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games!

1st RAVEN'S TAIL 36p  
2nd FAIRY TAIL B 22p  
3rd SABERTOOTH 20p  
4th MERMAID HEEL 19p  
5th BLUE PEGASUS 17p  
6th QUATTRO PUPPY 12p  
6th FAIRY TAIL A 12p  
7th LAMIA SCALE 10p

SORRY IF I GOT SOMETHING WRONG ITS HARD DOING THESE.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Tobi and Happy. There all walking.

"Man, what a meal!", Natsu said.

"You eat too much", Carla said.

"I'm stuffed, too", Happy says.

"Is the inn around here?", Wendy said.

"Yep! We're almost there", Lucy said.

"Is everyone staying in the same room?", Wendy said.

"Yeah, and it sucks! Natsu snores, Gray stripe first chance he gets, Erza crawls into my bed...", Lucy said.

"Wait, Erza crawls into your bed. That gonna be good blackmail", Tobi said.

"That reminds me, where are Gray and Erza?", Happy said.

"Poor Gray... It looks like he for caught by a party-crashing Lyon", Carla said.

"What about Erza?", Natsu said.

"Cone to think of it, I haven't seen her", Lucy said.

"Maybe she's smooch-smooch-smoochin!", Happy says but stops seeing a Naruto glaring at Happy dangerously.

"S-Sorry...", Happy said sweat dropping.

"She did say she wanted to spend a little time alone", Lucy said.

"I doubt she's alone!", Happy said but stops seeing Naruto's arm turn into a sword.

"Happy is it ok that I give you a hair cut?", Naruto said smiling darkly at Happy. Natsu takes a step away as does the others.

"I shut up now", Happy said.

"Somebody's in front if the inn", Naruto said.

"You're right. Who is it?", Wendy said.

"You guys have good eyes...", Lucy said.

Then they stop seeing ago she is.

"You're...", Natsu says.

"... Sabertooth's...", Wendy said.

"... Celestial Spirit Wizard!", Lucy said.

"Yukino", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP AT THE INN

Yukino is sitting on a chair and Lucy is sitting in front of her with Natsu, Naruto and Wendy behind Lucy. Between Lucy and Yukino is a table and Happy, Tobi and Carla are standing on it.

"Say, aren't you hungry? Want a fish?", Happy says walking towards her holding a fish.

"She's not a cat!", Carla said.

"Actually...", Yukino said.

TIME SKIP

"You came to see me?", Lucy said.

"Yes. I'm here on very important business with you, Lucy-sama", Yukino said.

"What dies Saber want?", Natsu said.

"Natsu, lets at least listen to her", Wendy says.

"I agree", Naruto said and smiles at Yukino making her blush. Yukino calms down her blush and continues.

"I know I have a lot of nerve approaching you...", Yukino says and puts her keys on the table.

"...but here. The Key of the Fish and the Key of the Scales. I would like you to take them, Lucy-sama", Yukino says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"But... I can't accept them!", Lucy said.

"I made my decision on the first day, after seeing you... To give these keys after the tournament was over...", Yukino said.

"The tournament isn't over!", Naruto said.

"My tournament is. I believe Minerva-sama is going to take my place. Then the team will be made up of the five strongest wizards who chanted Sabertooth", Yukino said.

"That's...", Happy said remembering what Max said.

"Then you weren't weren't of them...", Carla said.

"I was still a newbie. They only appointed me to be on the team because Minerva-sama was out in a job", Yukino said.

"But why give them away? Those Celestial Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?", Wendy said.

"All the more reason for me to entrust them to Lucy-sama, a far better Celestial Spirit Wizard than me. And the Celestial Spirits will be happier this way", Yukino said.

"I'm flattered that you thought of me...but I just can't...", Lucy said.

"You've already collected ten of the 12 keys to the Zodiac Gates. With the addition of these two...you'll have all 12 keys. The gate that will change the world will open", Yukino said.

"The gate that will change the world?", Lucy said.

"What the hell is that?", Natsu says.

"Can you see anything, Carla?", Wendy said.

"It's not like I can see visions whenever I want to...", Carla said.

"It's just an ancient legend. I don't know what it means either. You may have already noticed this, but in the past few years there's been a large drop in Celestial Spirit Wizards. And with the recent Zentopia affair, we may be that last Celestial Spirit Wizards. The Celestial Spirits love you and you love them. You should possess the 12 keys and walk hand-in-hand with the Spirits", Yukino said.

"I just can't accept them", Lucy says surprising Yukino and Lucy smiles.

"Celestial Spirit Magic is all about bonds and trust. You can't switch owners as easily as that", Lucy said.

"It wasn't...an easy decisions...", Yukino said and stood up.

"Never mind. I thought you would say that. Eventually, when the time is right, I'm sure you'll have all 12 keys", Yukino said smiling.

Lucy smiles.

"I hope we can meet again", Yukino says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Natsu, Happy and Tobi are following Yukino.

"Hey! Wait!", Natsu yells running with Naruto behind him.

"Wait!", Happy yells flying next to Tobi.

Yukino turns to them.

"Naruto-sama, Natsu-sama, Tobi-sama, Happy-sama...", Yukino says and they stop in front of her.

"Um, sorry about before. You're not a bad person after all!", Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah and you're not like the others. You're kind", Naruto said smiling shocking Yukino. Yukino turns to them shocked.

"See, Natsu here assumed you were a bad guy just because you're with Sabertooth!", Happy said.

"Yeah! Happy's right sorry for what Natsu did!", Tobi said.

"And that's why I'm here apologizin!", Natsu said.

"Apologizing?", Yukino said.

"My bad!", Natsu says.

"That's weak!", Happy and Tobi say.

"I'm sorry. But for Natsu, this is actually being mature", Naruto said smiling.

"Whey the hell is that supposed to mean?!", Natsu said to Naruto.

"You ran after me just for that...?", Yukino said.

"You looked really down, so I thought maybe I put you in a bad mood...", Natsu said.

"You didn't. I'm sorry", Yukino said with her hair covering her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not supposed to apologize to us!", Naruto said.

Then Yukino starts crying.

"And cryin makes me feel even worse!", Natsu yells.

"W-What's wrong?!", Happy said and Yukino falls to her knees with her hands to her face. She's looking down.

"I can't hold back anymore... No ones ever been nice to me like this before... I always wanted to be a member of Sabertooth. And I finally got in last year...but now they won't let me go back", Yukino says crying and Naruto grabs his right eye with his right hand but still listens to what Yukino says.

"I lost just one time...and they kicked me out. I was humiliated in front if everyone, I had to strip and erase my guild mark with my own power in front of everyone", Yukino said then Naruto has a look of pure rage. Blood starts coming down from his right eye that's closed.

"It was so frustrating and embarrassing... My pride and memories were destroyed right there and then! But even so, now I don't have anywhere to go!", Yukino said.

"Sorry, but I don't know how it goes in other guilds", Naruto said.

"Naruto!", Tobi said.

"Right. I'm sorry... It just all came out...", Yukino says putting her hands down and they can see her tears.

"We're from another guild, but as a fellow wizard, I understand. Bein humiliated Gavin to erase your insignia, its gotta be frustrating. A guild that makes its family mbers cry ain't no guild at all!", Naruto said and his right eye opens to show the Sharingan, with three tomoe. Naruto's sharingan is glowing red.

Yukino is looking up at Naruto still crying.

"Family members...", Yukino thinks.

Naruto walks to Yukino and bends down to her level.

"Don't cry anymore ok, it makes me sad", Naruto says smiling and he puts his left hand on the back of Yukino's head and leans her head forward. Naruto and Yukino's for heads are touching.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna have a talk with Sabertooth personally, so don't cry, ok", Naruto said smiling his kind smile. Yukino blushes. Naruto stands and walks passed Yukino.

"You comin!", Naruto said.

"Yeah!", Natsu, Happy and Tobi say.

TIME SKIP

Sting hears explosions

"What the...?!", Sting said getting up.

Lector gets up rubbing his eye.

"Intruders!", Rouge says entering Stings room.

"Lector, wake up!", Fro says flying.

"Intruders?! All of the members of Sabertooth are stayin at this inn!", Sting says.

Sting gets dressed.

"Who the hell are they?!", Sting says running with Rouge.

"I don't know...but they must be expecting to leave here alive!", Rouge says then suddenly a door is blown open and a guy is flying towards Sting and Rouge. He falls in front of them.

The door is blown open and the members by the door fly back.

"Where's...your master?!", Natsu yells kicking a guy.

Sting and Rouge are shocked seeing Naruto, Natsu and Obito.

4 guys then surround Naruto and charge. Naruto's right looks around fast and it glows red. Naruto sees everything in slow motion. Front, right, left and back.

The front guy charges and throws and the back guy throws and kick. Naruto catches both and swings the two guys sound hitting the other two. Naruto throws the guys to the side.

"Where is he?!", Naruto said.

"You have business with me, kids?", Jiemma says.

"Are you the master here? We heard you kicked someone out for losin once? That makes me want to beat the hell out of you! In that case, if you lose to me, you're outta this guild!", Naruto said.

EPISODE 166

"Fairy Tail...", Rufus said shocked.

"Naruto, Natsu...?", Sting said shocked.

"You came here to pick a fight with Master?", Orga says.

"That's suicidal!", Lector says.

"Fro thinks so, too...", Fro said.

"Are you serious, kid?", Jiemma says.

"Anybody who doesn't think of their comrades as comrades are on my list!", Naruto said.

"I don't know what you're taking about,," but I suppose you've for your reasons", Jiemma said.

"You don't know what I'm takin about?!", Naruto said pissed.

"Dobengal. Deal with them", Jiemma says.

"Yes, sir!", Dobengal says appearing by Jiemma side.

"You're avoiding me?", Naruto said.

"A guild soldier like you needs 100 more years of experience. If you want a shot at the top, you'll have to proven yourself. Show me what you can do", Jiemma says.

"I, Dobengal, am not taking part in the Grand Magic Games, but when it comes to skill, I'm just as strong as any of the participants here. I'm going to show you the power of Sabertooth!", Dobengal says charging. Naruto disappears and appears I'm front of Dobengal. Naruto punches Dobengal on the stomach sending him through a wall.

"He was weak", Naruto said.

"I don't believe it... Dobengal's down?!", someone said.

"He's one of the top yen strongest wizards in our guild!", Lector said.

"Master, let me...", Sting says.

"Don't do a thing", Jiemma says and Naruto shares with a titanium fist.

"Kid, there aren't any like you in my guild. Amusing", Jiemma says and Naruto throws a punch and Jiemma blocks it with his left arm.

"Is that all...you've got?!", Jiemma says releasing his magic and pushing Naruto back.

Naruto then throws a left titanium fist surprising Jiemma.

Naruto punches him in the stomach. Naruto then punches Jiemma in the face. Naruto then throws and powerful right punch and them throws a barrage of punches hitting Jiemma.

TITANIUM POISON DRAGON MODE!

Naruto yells and his right fist turns into a titanium sword and the titanium is covered in poison.

POSION SLASH...of the TITANIUM POSION DRAGON!

Naruto yells and slashes making the outside of the building have an explosion.

The smoke clears and shows Minerva in between Naruto and Jiemma.

"Minerva!", Jiemma says.

"My lady!", Sting says.

"Shall we end this evening's entertainment here?", Minerva said.

"Minerva, I didn't ask you to step in...", Jiemma says.

"Of course, if this had continued, got would have won, Father", Minerva said and Naruto laughs a little from what she said.

"However, the world cares about appearances. Even though this one came here and attacked you, if the master of Sabertoorh annihilated a participant in the Grand Magic Games, it would cause difficulty for all of us", Minerva said.

"I'll tell ya one thing...if anybody's getting wiped out, it's him!", Natsu yells.

"My father has somewhat warned to this battle, but cannot back down in front of his subordinates. What do you think? Will you allow us to save face?", Minerva said.

"I think you're father and you need a therapist", Naruto said and Obito laughs a little.

Then Happy appears in Minerva's hands tied up and Naruto narrows his eyes.

"If you do, I'll return this kitten to you unharmed", Minerva said.

"Happy!", Natsu yells.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!", Happy yells crying.

"Dammit!", Naruto said.

"You've I capacities several of our people, but we're willing to overlook this incident. In exchange, I'm asking tit to behave in a mature fashion", Minerva says.

"Fine", Naruto said and Minerva lets Happy go and he's untied.

"Natsu!", Happy yells Nd Natsu hugs him.

"I'm sorry! They caught me at the entrance!", Happy said.

"It okay, Happy. It's my fault for leaving you behind", Natsu said.

"Natsu!", Happy said and Natsu picked Happy up.

"Lets go", Natsu said.

"aye!", Happy said.

They begin walking and Naruto stops and turns.

"We ain't goons lose to the likes of you. In fact, you won't be able to keep up with us. If you call yourself a guild take care of your comrades. That's all I wanted to say", Naruto said and starts walking but stops.

"Oh, one more thing. I was holding back", Naruto said and leaves with Obito.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if its a little rushed.

Chapter 47

EPISODE 166

Back at the inn.

Naruto's eye looks normal again.

"You fought Sabertooth?!", Lucy said.

"Actually, we wanted to mic it up with em even more... Too bad it ended right as I was getting to go all out", Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! It's my fault, for getting caught!", Happy says crying.

"What are you talking about?! We're lucky it ended the way it did!", Carla said sitting on a bed next to Wendy.

"That's right! If one of their team members had been injured, we might've been disqualified!", Wendy said and Naruto stood up.

"Come to think of it, that Minerva chick was sayin something like that", Natsu said.

"I made sure not to hurt anyone from the games", Naruto said.

Gray then grabs Natsu by the shirt.

"If you were gonna take the fight to them, you should've invited me! It's not fair, you guys getting to have all the fun!", Gray said.

"You're missing the point!", Lucy said.

"Just because you're frustrated from losing a match, there's nothing admirable about getting payback in a fight outside the arena", Erza said.

"That's not what it's about! I just wanted to deliver a message to that Rufus bastard... I'm not gonna loose next time!", Gray said.

"Get in line, I'm facing him", Obito said.

"Anyway, I'm not lettin those jerks off the hook. A comrades someone who's for your back and you got theirs...", Naruto said.

"Being strict is one thing, but humiliating a girl and then kicking her out, that's as low as you can go!", Carla said.

"That Yukino girl, even after being abused like that, she came to see me...", Lucy said.

"I wonder where she is now... I'm worried", Wendy said.

"She did say she has nowhere to go...", Happy said.

"Dammit! I'm still seething! I think I'll go back there an fight some more!", Natsu says angrily with his left fist on fire.

"Alright! Count me in!", Hray said.

"You can't do that!", Lucy said.

"Can't you just settle it at the tournament?!", Wendy said.

"Although now that you've rules up Sabertooth, from tomorrow on, they'll probably go even harder on us in the matches!", Carla said.

Naruto and Erza walk on the balcony.

"It doesn't matter which guild they're in, all wizards have their own feelings", Erza said.

"Yeah...", Naruto said then two pillows get thrown at there heads.

"Move it!", Gray said holding a pillow.

"Let us go!", Natsu said holding to pillows.

"Stop it, I said!", Lucy says holding up a two pillows and standing in front of the door. Wendy is behind here both arms extended block the way out.

Gray throws a pillows and hurts Wendy in the face. Lucy throws her pillows.

"Listen, you two...", Erza said but was cut off she and Naruto were hit in the face by a pillow.

Everyone is looking at Erza and Naruto regretting what they did.

Naruto looks at Erza.

"Would you cut it out?!", Erza yells.

"Yes, ma'am!", Natsu and Gray yell.

NEXT DAY

AT THE ARENA

"We're at the halfway point in the Grand Magic Games. The beginning of the third day!", Chapati says.

"I wonder what kind of passionate dramas we'll see today?", Yajima said.

"Our guest today is Lahar, from the Magic Council", Chapati says looking t his right.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?", Yajima said looking to his right.

Lahar looks to his left.

"Thank you for this opportunity", Lahar said.

"Lahar, you're the Captain of the Enforcement and Detention Corps...", Chapati said.

"Yes. I won't stand for any shenanigans during the tournament", Lahar said.

"That's the captain for you. He never forgets his duties", Chapati said.

"I'm going to announce the competition for this, the third day of the Games! The name of the event...is Pandemonium! There will be one participant from each guild. Please choose your representative!", Chapati says.

"I'll go guys!", Naruto said.

"Wait a second! It's about time that I get to do something!", Gajeel said.

"Don't worry I can win, I talked to Mavis and she gave me something to help me win the competition part just in case if I'm in a tight spot", Naruto said.

Naruto and the others meet in the middle.

"Hello Naruto!", Millianna said a winked at Naruto.

"M-Millianna?!", Naruto said shocked seeing her after seven years.

"From Mermaid Heel, it looks like Millianna is taking the field! All of the participants have been selected! From Sabertooth, Orga! From Lamia Scale, Jura! From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! From Raven Tail, Obra! From Mermaid Heel, Millianna! From Quatro Puppy, Novali! From Fairy Tail A, Erza! From Fairy Tail B, Naruto! These are our eight competitors!", Chapati says. Then a dark magic circle appears in the sky.

And a castle comes down from the circle.

"What is that?!", Erza said.

"Wow...", Millianna said.

There are stairs leading to the top.

"Pandemonium, a tend haunted by evil monsters!", Mato said.

"It's huge! Naruto says.

"Haunted by monsters, he says?", Jura said.

"That's the idea-kabo. There are 100 monsters inside this temple. That being said, they're actually magical manifestations that we created, so everyone can relax. There's no danger of you being attacked. The monsters are D,C,B,A,S! Those are the five levels of battle power the monsters are divided into. This is how it breaks down. Incidentally...if you're curious about just how strong the D-class monsters are...", Mato says and pints up and a video screen appears.

A small monster appears its color is gray. A bigger monster appears its color Blue and an even bigger monster appears its color red.

"Ones like these and ones even stronger, 100 of them wandering around the temple...that's Pandemonium-kabo!", Mato said.

"Imtresting", Naruto said.

"Please note that as the class of the monsters goes up, there fighting strength increases exponentially. The S-class monster is so strung that there's no guarantee even one if the 10 Great Wizard Saints can defeat  
it-kabo. In order, each it you will choose the number of the monsters to battle. It's called your "right to challenge".", Mato said.

"Right to challenge?", Erza said.

"For example, if you choose three monsters, three of then will appear inside the temple. The person who choses then enters the temple alone. If the player successfully destroys them, he or she gets three points. The next player then has the right to challenge up to 97 of the remaining monsters. And is on and so on, until there are zero monsters left! Alternatively, if everyone runs out if magic power, the game is over at that point", Mato said.

"It's like a counting game", Millianna said.

"That's right! Assessing the situation when your turn comes around becomes important! However, as I mentioned before, the monsters are ranked. Whether the player uses their right to challenge one or five, the monsters appear randomly", Mato said.

"In other words, you need a strategy to avoid running into the S-class monster, right?", Hibiki says.

"If its random, having a strategy like that won't do any good", Orga says looking at Hibiki.

"Not true. Between probability theory and my Archive, strategy will work to sine extent", Hibiki said.

"Irrespective of the monster's rank, you'll get one point for each monster you destroy. Once you enter the temple, you can't exit until you've succeeded", Mato said.

"What happens of we go dish while inside the temple?", Naruto said.

"The number if points you've earned during your turn stays as is, but the number of destroys you've had that turn goes to zero, and you're out. Alright, lets decide on the order", Mato said and a box appears in his hand and there's sticks in it.

"Please draw your lots", Mato says and Erza draws and gets a 1.

"Number one!", Erza says.

"I got number eight...", Naruto said.

"With this competition, I thought winning or losing all depended on the luck of the draw...", Erza said.

"Luck of the draw? I don't j is about that... More than the order if battle, pacing yourself and situational judgment are important in this game", Mato said.

"No. This isn't a game anymore", Erza said and walks forward.

"All 100 will be my opponents! I exercise my right to challenge...100!", Erza said shocking everyone. Naruto is smiling expecting Erza to say that.

"Kabo!", Mato yells for some reason.

Gray and Natsu are laughing.

TIME SKIP AFTER CHALLENGE

Erza raises her sword in the air.

"U-Unbelievable! Amazingly, Erza has obliterated 100 monster all by herself! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A has scored a resounding victory! Without any question, a tremendous win! Is this the true strength of the guild that was called the most powerful seven years ago?!", Chapati yells into the mic and everyone cheers. Erza appears on the bottom.

"A-Awesome!", Soneo e yelled in the audience and everyone's cheering.

"What is she?!", another yelled.

"I remember her! Fairy Tail's strongest woman wizard, Erza Scarlet!", another said.

"Yeah, Titania! Erza!", another said.

"The cheering just won't stop!", Chapati said.

"I give up...", Yajima said can't explain what just happened.

"I don't have the words...", Lahar said.

Erza!", Natsu and the others yell running towards her.

"Guys... Sorry. It took longer than I thought it would. Ow!", Erza said.

Naruto informed what there saying and thinks.

"What will they do now they weren't expecting this", Naruto thinks.

"Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard", Naruto said smiling.

"Er-chan really is the most powerful! The spiffiest and most powerful!", Millianna said.

"I should've expected no less of Ichiya's girlfriend... She blazes as brightly as the sun!", Hibiki said and shuts up seeing Naruto's glare.

"I guess seeing that makes a guy say reckless things!", the member from Quatro Puppy said.

"Marvelous", Jura said.

"I don't like this...", Orga says.

Everyone is chanting Erza's name.

"Fairy Tail has been booed since day one! But this wild applause makes that almost hard to believe!", Chapati says.

"After seeing her, anybody would applaud...", Yajima said.

"To be honest, I was moved as well", Lahar says.

"Pandemonium has been conquered! Fairy Tail A receives ten points!", Chapati says.

"After some discussion, its been decided that the other seven teams need to be ranked, so this is somewhat of a drag, but a simple game has been prepared", Mato said and a floating meter appears.

"What is it?", Orga says.

"A Magic Power Finder! In shirt, MPF!", Mato said.

"A device to measure magic...", Jura said.

"Exactly. When this machine is hit with magic, the magic power will be displayed as a numeral value. Those values will be ranked, from high to low", Mato said.

"A simple test of strength, huh? I'm at kind of a disadvantage here...", Hibiki said.

"Alright, lets begin! We'll go with the order that was decided before-kabo!", Mato said.

"Then in up first! Here I go!", Millianna said taking off her cloak.

"Oh, my! Under the cloak is a daring outfit!", Chapati says.

"Kitten Blast!", Milliamna says and hits it. It got a 365.

"The value is 365! But that being said, without a bench mark to compare it to, we don't know if this is a high score or not...", Chapati says and Yajima nods.

"We Rune Knights also use the MPF as part of our training. This number is a high score. A level high enough to make someone a captain", Lahar said.

"Then that's an impressive figure, isn't it?!", Chapati says.

"Feelin spiffy!", Millianna says.

"Next is Quatro Puppy's Novale! His value is 124! Seems a little low...", Chapati says.

"It's my turn, huh?", hibiki says.

Hibiki used his magic on the MPF. He got a 95

"Hibiki of Blue Pegasus! His magic power is 95...", Chapati says.

"That's terrible...", Hibiki said on his knees and hands on the ground. Hibiki is crying.

"Next up is Obra if Raven Tail!", Chapati says and Naruto narrows his eyes at the guy.

A small creature come out of Obra and hits the MPF. He got a 4.

"What the...?! His magic power is 4!", Chapati says.

"That's a little unfortunate, but there are no do-overs here-kabo... Alright, currently the top score is 365 from Millianna of Mermaid Heel-kabo!", Mato said.

"Yay! I'm number one!", Milianna says shaking Mato's hands.

"We'll see about that...", Orga says drawing there attention.

"Sabertooth's Orga takes the field! Listen to those cheers!", Chapati says.

120MM BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!

Orga says firing a cannon at the MPF. It gets a 3825.

"O-Over 3,000?!", Chapati says shocked.

"Ten times my score?!", Milianna says shocked.

"The strongest, the strongest, number one! Our guild, Sabertoorh, kicks the ass of everyone!", Orga says singing into the mic.

"We don't need to hear anymore singing-kabo...", Mato said.

"Alright, can Jura, one if the 10 Great Wizard Saints, surpass this score? He's got everyone's attention!", Chapati says.

"Do you mind if I do this seriously?", Jura said stepping forward.

"Go right ahead-kabo!", Mato said.

"It appears that Jura of Lamia Scale is concentrating!", Chapati says.

Everything starts shaking. Jura opens his eyes.

RUMBLING MT. FUJI!

Jura says and the MPF is engulfed in a beam of light. It stops and Jura got a 8544.

"8,544! Unbelivable!", Chapati says.

"Nice one Jura", Naruto said smiling.

"Th-This us a new record fir the MPF! The title "10 Great Wizard Saints" isn't just for show!", Chapati says.

"That blows me away... He's probably evenly matched with Gildarts...", Makarov said.

"Don't forget the one who beat Jura is standing there", Mavis said.

"And our final challenger is Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail B!", Chapati says.

"So it's finally my turn?", Naruto said.

"I'm sure it's tough to follow Jura, but...", Chapati says.

"Well, just do your best-kabo", Mato said and Naruto passes Mato.

Naruto starts to roll up his right sleeve.

Makarov's eyes widen.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit it hard!", Naruto said with Fairy Glitter on his right arm.

"That emblem!", Carla said.

"D-Don't tell me...", Makarov said looking at Mavis.

"I lent it to him just this once...so he could win!", Mavis said looking at Makarov with her eyes sparkling.

Makarov turns white and is shocked.

"Gather! River of light that guides faires!", Naruto yells with his eight arm sticked in the air and the mark is glowing bright and surrounding Naruto.

"In the fist place, Naruto has incredible high latent ability's. So I'm sure he'll be able to master this", Mavis says.

"Shine! Obliterate the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!", Naruto yells and a circle comes down and hits the MPF.

Naruto got 9999

"O-Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! The counter's stopped! What is this guild?! It's a one-two finish for the competition part! Can anyone stop Fairy Tail now?!", Chapati says and Naruto Fairy Glitter disappears never to return again.

"We're the strongest guild! It's because we're Fairy Tail!", Naruto yells and everyone cheers.

"And now, I'll announce the current standings of the third day of the Grand Magic Games! As before, Raven Tail is in first place! Still in second place, Fairy Tail B! In third place, one rank down, Sabertooth! In fourth place, Mermaid Heel! In fifth place, Blue Pegasus! And tied in sixth Fairy Tail A and Quattro Puppy! In 7th Lamia Scale! Alright, the battle part of the third day of the Grand Magic Games is about to begin!", Chapati said.

"I'm looking forward to the battle part!", Yajima said.

"Indeed", Lahar said.

"In the first match, it's Millianna of Mermaid Heel...vs. Semas of Quatro Puppy!", Chaptai says.

SKIPPING MATCH

"The winner is Millianna!", Chapati says.

"Now that was an interesting battle!", Yajima said.

"And she used various kinda of magic. I learned something", Lahar said.

"Next, the second match for the battle part! From Sabertooth, the minstrel who sings to the red moon... Rufus Lohr! Versus Holy Night Eve of Blue Pegasus... Eve Tilm! These two clashed during the competition of the first day, and now they'll collide in battle on the third day!", Chapati says.

SKIPPING BATTLE

"The match is over!", Chapati says and everyone cheers.

"Eve fought a good fight, but he fell short of Rufus! The winner is Rufus of Sabertooth! He really is strong!", Chapati says.

"Moving right along, lets begin the third match-kabo!", Mato said.

"From the Fairy Tail B team, Laxus Dreyar! Versus Alexei of Raven Tail! Both of you, step forward! Let the match begin!", Chapati says.

Alexie runs at Laxus and elbows him. Naruto narrows his eyes. Naruto's right eye changed into the sharingan.

Naruto sees right through the illusion and both are still standing and facing each other.

"I knew it, Laxus could had dodged and countered that attack. So this is one of the sharingans ability's to see through illusions but sadly I can't here them", Naruto thinks.

Alexie then takes off his helmet showing him to be Ivan.

Then the entire Raven tail team shows up.

"Those idiots are gonna get the assess kicked", Naruto thinks.

Naruto sees Ivan gets angry.

"Guess they found out Gajeel was a double agent", Naruto thinks.

IN THE ARENA

"Maybe...somewhere in Gramps heart, he had faith in you. Because you're father and son...", Laxus said and Ivan gets angry.

"Silence!", Ivan yells firing those paper things at Laxus.

"I've been waiting all this time for this day! It was all to get Lumen Histoire! I did your guild no harm for seven years? Of course not! There's no way the drags you left behind had any information on that! Inside you're guild, Magnolia, Tenrou Island, too! I searched every place associated with your guild! But still didn't find anything! Where is Lumen Histoire?! Where is it?! Tell me, Laxus! You're my son, aren't you?!", Ivan says and the paper makes and ball and fires a purple beam at Laxus.

The attack hits.

But Laxus is still standing.

"I thought you argue standing they're a little too quietly... You were taking measure if my magic, weren't you? That part of you never changes. Or is it just that you can't bring yourself to hit your father? You're such a nice boy, Laxus", Ivan said.

"Laxus!", Naruto said out loud drawing there attention.

Naruto does the farewell thing with his right hand pointing in the air when Laxus hand to leave.

"Laxus remember we're toure family. We'll always be family in the guild. so kick his ass", Naruto said smiling.

Laxus smiles.

"Obra! Do it! Extinguish his magic! Now, unleash the power of the anti-Fairy Tail guild!", Ivan said and Obra gets ready to use his magic.

FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME

Laxus appears in from of Obra covered in lightening.

"Is this the guy who attacked Wendy and Carla?!", Laxus says and kicks Obra in the face with a right lightning kick.

Ivan turns around to Laxus.

Both Nalpudding and Flare are going after Laxus.

"Scarlet Hair!", Fkare says and her air glows crimson and goes after Laxus.

Laxus dodges them.

"Needle Blast!", Nalpudding says throwing punches but Laxus dodges them easily.

"This is for Gray!", Laxus yells and punches Nalpudding to the ground with a left lightening punch.

Flares hair wraps around Laxus's right arm.

"Gotcha!", Flare said.

"This is for Lucy!", Laxus yells firing a lightning dragon roar at Flare hitting her.

"It can't be...", Ivan said and Blacksnake appears behind Laxus.

"Sand Fake!", Blacksnake says.

"You... I don't understand", Laxus says knocking him away like he's nothing.

"M-My elite team!", Ivan said shocked.

"Damn you, old man! I don't know what it is you're after, but you're gonna pay for hurting my comrades!", Laxus said.

"W-Wait! I'm you're father! We're family! You would hit your own father?!", Ivan said and Laxusbis waking towards him.

"My family is Fairy Tail!", Laxus said.

"You y grateful wretch! Begone!", Ivan says firing more papers at Laxus. But none of them have any affect and Laxus is front of Ivan with his right fist pulled back covered in lightning.

"I crush my family's enemies!", Laxus says punching Ivan and sending him crashing into a wall. The illusion begins to disappear.

Naruto eye goes back to normal.

"W-What in the world...?! But what happened here?!", Chapati says.

Mato goes near Ivan and sees his face.

"That face... The guild master-kabo! Alexie was really Master Ivan-kabo!", Mato says shocking the audience.

"Then the battle we were watching between Laxus and Alexie was just an illusion?! Laxus is still standing! The match is over!", Chapati says.

"So we couldn't see it, but he was under attack by five people... On top of that, the master participated on the tournament...any way you look at it. That's a breach of the rules", Yajima said.

"That guy wiped out all of the Raven Tail members by himself?! First, there was Naruto, then Erza...Fairy Tail's full of monsters!", someone said.

"At any rate, the victor...is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B!", Mato says and everyone cheers.

TIME SKIP

"Well, that result was an embarrassment, but keys move on to our fourth match, the last match if the day-kabo!", Mato said and everyone cheers.

"From Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvel! Versus Cheria Blendy of Lamia Scale!", Chapati says.

SKIPPING MATCH

"The match is over and it's a draw! Both teams receive five points.

"Wendy, you've grown so much", Naruto thinks and wipes away a stray tear.

"Did it hurt? I'm sorry", Chelia says.

"I'm fine. That's all I hear from you", Wendy said.

"That was fun, Wendy", Chelia says walking to Wendy and starts healing her.

"My wounds... I enjoyed it too, a little", Wendy said.

"Hey, lets be friends, okay?", Chelia says.

"Sure. I mean, of you want me as a friend...", Wendy said.

"No, no, no! Answer like friends are supposed to. Lets be friends, Wendy!", Chelia says standing and sticking out her hand while smiling.

"Sure, Chelia!", Wendy says and they shake hands.

"What a moving ending! For this old man, the tournament is over", Chapati says.

"Hold on there. Just the third day is over", Yajima said.

"Thank you, everyone!", Chapati says.

1st FAIRY TAIL B 40p  
2rd SABERTOOTH 34p  
3th MERMAID HEEL 32p  
4th FAIRY TAIL A 27p  
5th LAMIA SCALE 21p  
6th BLUE PEGASUS 18p  
7th QUATTRO PUPPY 14p  
8th RAVEN TAIL DISQUALIFIED

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE  
OVA 5.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	48. Chapter 48

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 48

OVA 5

There at a Pub.

"A pool?", Erza said looking at a flyer along with Naruto, Wendy and Lucy.

"Is there one nearby?", Lucy said.

"It's a summer resort known all throughout Fiore: Ryuuzetsu Land!", Levy said.

"We gotta go for sure!", Natsu says.

"Since its so damn hot", Gray said.

"Aye, sir!", Happy said.

"If they come something bad is gonna happen", Naruto said in Erza's ear and she nods.

"Ryuuzetsu Land? Sounds nice", Max said.

"It's a good opportunity, so lets all go together!", Warren said.

"Since we're going to the pool, won't we need swimsuits?", Kinana said.

"Well, of course! Who would go in their underwear?", Laki said.

"But is it okay to not tell Master where we're going?", Lucy said.

"Master took Laxus with him to someplace", Naruto said.

"Just Laxus and Master? Together?", Lucy said.

"That's quite rare", Wendy said.

"I wonder what they're doing?", Erza said then Naruto felt it.

Naruto opens the door and looks outside and looks both ways.

"That's weird I thought...?", Naruto thinks and looks at Lucy.

"What was that? I thought I sensed Lucy was outside but she's in here? Must have been nothing", Naruto thinks.

"What's wrong Naruto?", Erza said.

"Nothing I thought I sensed something but I was wrong", Naruto said.

AT RYUUZETSU LAND

"We're here!", Lucy said.

"It's so spacious!", Wendy said.

"This feels great", Erza said stretching.

"This place is huge! And thanks Wendy, now I can go ok the slides without getting motion sick", Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks Naruto but what about Natsu and Gajeel?", Wendy said and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them. When you see them help them with there motion sickness", Naruto says.

Naruto looks and sees Natsu on a small moving train.

"Check it out! A water train!", Natsu yells then gets motion sick.

"Why the hell did you get on that?", Naruto says to Natsu.

"As usual, he doesn't think about the consequences at all", Gray said.

WHERE TOBI IS

Tobi is walking with Happy, Carla, Lily, Happy, Levy and Gajeel. Tobi is still wearing his helmet.

"Hey, there's an aquarium over that way! Lets go!", Happy said.

"If you insist", Carla said.

"The kiwi juice here is great", Lily said holding a drink.

"Something bad is gonna happen to us and I think it's gonna be Happy's fault", Tobi said.

"Shall we go, too?", Levy said liking to her right at Gajeel.

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding. I can't stand those kinds of places", Gajeel said.

"Thought so", Levy said sadly and Gajeel starts looking guilty.

"How much you want to bet that Gajeel and Levy are gonna go on a date?", Tobi whispered in Lily's ear.

"30,000 jewles", Lily said.

"Deal", Tobi said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is looking at the biggest slide.

"The Love-Love Slide. You have to ride it hugging your partner", Naruto said and Erza blushes a little.

"That would be a good slide to go on... Just you and me", Erza said and Naruto blushes a little.

WHERE TOBI IS

AT THE AQUARIUM

"Wow", Tobi said seeing the fish go up and down from a tube in the ceiling to the floor.

"That's quite the sight", Lily said standing by Gajeel and Tobi.

"Why? They're fish floating in the water", Gajeel said.

"That's kinda obvious fir an aquarium, don't you think?", Levy said.

"Hey Happy, you've been silent for a while now-", Carla says them is shocked to see Happy drooling.

"They all looks so tasty...", Happy said and behind him is Tobi, Lily and Carla having a conversation involving Happy.

"He's only thinking of eating then with that gaze", Carla said

"We should watch Happy just in case if he tries something stupid", Tobi said.

"Huh?", Carla said looking the other direction.

"Look, that fish is so pretty!", Levy said.

"You think so?", Gajeel said.

"Did you find anyone?", a worker says drawing there attention.

"That's impossible. Finding a stand-in so suddenly is tough. You need to know a lot", the female worker said.

"So what are we supposed to do?", he said.

"What's wrong?", Happy said walking towards them.

"We have a show coming up where we feed the fish, but the guy in charge had something urgent and couldn't make it", he said and the others walk towards them.

"We can't find anyone to take his place, so I guess tonight's show'll be canceled", she said.

"After taking the trouble to come here, sorry about that0, he said.

"Me!", Happy says drawing there attention.

"Don't worry. I will rage that role!", Happy said.

"Huh?", they both say.

"I'm good at that kinda stuff, since I'm a cat. I'm an expert on fish!", Happy said.

"An expert, he says", they both say.

"Hey, are they serious?", Levy said.

"He's gonna eat them", Gajeel said.

"I can't believe you", Carla said.

"I understand how he feels. Those are the eyes of a hunter!", Lily said.

"This is gonna end badly", Tobi said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is standing by Erza and Lucy.

"We could get lost I a place this big", Naruto said.

"Yeah", Lucy said.

"Don't worry about that. Just take it one ride at a time and enjoy it", Erza said then Lucy sees them.

"You guys are...", Lucy said.

"Oh look! It's the fairies. Did you come here to play?", Risley said.

"If I remember correctly, the two of you are from a different guilds", Erza said.

"We just happened to meet over there. We're not competing or anything right now. So lets have some fun?", Jenny said.

"I see!", Lucy said.

"If we do end up having to fight, don't underestimate me!", Risley said.

"Sure, I'll take that challenge! So, tonight...", Lucy said.

"Yup! It's time to have fun!", Jenny said.

"Don't underestimate swimsuits!", Risley says and they both leave.

"Everyone's so nice when tut meet them outside the arena. It's kinda strange", Lucy said.

"It's fine like this, isn't it? It's a day odd, after all", Erza said.

"Wait...", Lucy said and sees Aquarius and Virgo in the pool.

"Ah, this is heaven", Aquarius said.

"This is fun!", Virgo said.

"Hey, you two! Who said you could come here?", Lucy said.

"Oh? Who is you think you're mouthing off to, little girl?", Aquarius said in Lucy's face.

"I'm sorry", Lucy said.

"It looked like fun, so I joined in after Aquarius invited me. Are you going to punish me, Princess?", Virgo said.

"Who are you looking at?", Lucy said.

"All right! I'll make the best slide and pool ever!", Aquarius said firing her water at Lucy. Lucy goes flying.

"You have a great form, Princess", Virgo said.

"It's fine like this, isn't it? It is our day off", Naruto said smiling and puts his arm around Erza.

WHERE TOBI IS

There in the aquarium.

"Thanks for waiting, folks! It's time to feed the fish!", a member says.

"Tobi and the others are in the water wearing breathing supply's but for some reason Tobi is still wearing his helmet.

"I didn't expect such a large audience", Lily said.

"You never see cats feeding fish before?", Tobi said.

"Why am I also in this?", Carla said.

"This is crazy. What the hell am I doing in a place like this?", Gajeel says releasing food for the fish.

"Oh, come on! This is fun!", Levy said also releasing food as well as the others.

"This is convenient", Tobi says with his best thing supply under his helmet.

"Say, Happy you-Hey!", Carla says seeing Happy release a lot of the food.

"Come get your food! Come on, come on!", Happy said and he's surrounded by fish.

"Look! So many fish have gathered!", The worker said into the mic.

"That cat wasn't joking", the female worker said.

"Aren't there too many of them?", Lily said.

"Dies that idiot plan on eating all of them?", Gajeel said.

"It's Happy we're talking about so of course", Tobi said.

"While the audience is watching?", Levy said.

"You can't do that!", Carla said.

"This is what true paradise looks like! Thank for the food-", Happy is cut off by all the fish going away and bigger fish going towards Happy.

"Watch out!", Levy yells.

"Run away, blue cat!", Gajeel says and Happy is panicking and swimming as fast as he can away from four big fish that's after him.

"I told you something bad was gonna happen and it was all Happy's fault!", Tobi yells running away from two big fish.

"We're not your food!", Catla yells running away from three big fish with Lily by her side.

"Time fir a tactical retreat!", Lily says.

"Who will survive? The fish, or the cat?", the female worker said.

"What do we do?", Levy said.

"You stay back! Iron Dragon Club!", Gajeel yells hitting a fish.

"All right!", Tobi yells.

"Yeah!", Gajeel says hitting another one.

"You're going too far!", Levy says holding Gajeel's left arm and trying to pull him back.

Happy then appears besides Gajeel and some how is crying under water.

"Gajeel, done bully my food!", Happy said.

"Shit the hell up!", Gajeel yells at Happy.

"He sure is dishing it out! Dies the cat team have the advantage?", the female worker says in the mic.

"Th-Thus is bad... At this rate, he'll come!", the make worker says in says into the mic and he arrives.

"The underworld son of the Ryuuzetsu aquarium! He's said to show himself when the fish are in danger: the Boss!", The male worker says and in front of them is a humongous fish.

"We're all screwed!", Tobi yells.

"It's here!", Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Levy and Lily yell.

The fish begins to suck them in.

"This is remarkable", Lily says.

"We're going to be fish food!", Tobi yells being sucked in like the others.

"I've had enough!", Carla yells.

"You've got to be kidding!", Gajeel yells and the humongous fish eats them.

"And that's the end!", both workers say and the audience cheers.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"By the way, Naruto, Lucy...", Erza said sitting in a lounge chair along with Naruto and Erza.

"What is it, Erza?", Lucy said and both girls are surrounded by a bandages Eve, Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya. Naruto has a tic mark.

"These guys are in the way", Erza said.

"Try telling that to them instead", Lucy said.

"I thought I caught a whiff of some exquisite perfume", Ichiya said.

"You're even prettier than usual, Erza", Hibiki said.

"Hey, don't mess with me. How can you be so good looking?", Ren said.

"If you have me, I'd like to be your pet", Eve said and Naruto looks at Eve like he says the dumbest thing in the world.

"Right! Ichiya is...!", Ichiya said and three idiots are behind him.

"Ichiya is...!", the three say.

"Perfume!", Ichiya said.

"Perfume!", the three idiots say.

"All hail the perfume!", Ichiya said.

"Perfume, hail!", the three say.

"All hail the Perfume!", Ichiya says again.

"Perfume, hail!", the three say again.

"All hail-", Ichiya is cut off by Erza who has glowing red eyes.

"Hold on!", Erza said.

Erza walks to Hibiki.

"What was with that MPF score today? Try harder!", Erza said then goes to Ren.

"And you already have Sherry!", Erza says and goes over to Eve.

"Don't play around when you're so seriously wounded!", Erza said and looks at a posing Ichiya. Erza turns around.

"Lets go, Naruto, Lucy", Erza said.

Ichiya is shocked then does something really stupid.

"Please tell me off too!", Ichiya says holding the top part of Erza swimsuit.

Naruto gets pissed.

"Hey! Don't pull on it!", Erza says.

"Hands off of my girlfriend!", Naruto yells kicking Ichiya far away.

Naruto makes three clones.

"Take the three idiots away", Naruto said.

They begin dragging Hibiki, Ren and Eve away.

"This is a legendary swimsuit!", Erza yells at Ichiya whose on the ground.

"Legendary?", Luxy says and Erza poses making Naruto blush.

"I always carry it with me, just in case. It looks great, has a glossy finish, and stays that way even if I happen to get into a fight. A great piece if work!", Erza said.

"Really? It may be legendary, but it's fraying", Lucy said seeing a string on the upper part of her swimsuit.

"Leg-", Ichiya was about to say with the three idiots behind him but Naruto cut him off.

"Buzz off!", Naruto yells kicking them and making them fly away.

Lucy sweat drops.

"Hey!", Asuka says drawing Naruto and Lucy's attention.

"Hurry up! I wanna go swimming!", Asuka says holding a ball that has a face on it.

"You need to warm up properly first", Alzack says stretching.

"It's not good to jump into the water right away", Bisca says sitting in a lounge chair.

"Okay!", Asuka says and sees Naruto.

"Hello Mr. Whiskers!", Asuka says waving and Bisca, Alzack, Erza and Lucy laugh a little.

"Hello Asuka", Naruto said smiling and waving a little.

Naruto, Erza and Lucy begin walking.

Lucy looks to her right and there all surprised to see Mavis in the water. Mavis rises from the water smiling.

"Yay! The pool's so much fun!", Mavis said playing in the water.

"What are you doing?", Lucy said.

"What," you say?", Makarov said.

"Just what it looks like", Laxus said.

"We're keeling her company", Makarov said.

"Right...", Naruto said.

Mavis stands up in the water.

"Oh, no! I'd forgotten something important!", Mavis said and got out of the water and stretches.

"We need to warm up before swimming! Come on, everyone! Let's do it together!", Mavis says stretching with Makarov.

"Why me?", Laxus said not wanting to do it.

"Shut up and do it, Laxus. It's the First's order!", Makarov says.

Laxus then stretches.

Then Fried and Bixlow join in.

Naruto is glaring at Jellal whose looking like Mystogan.

"What are you doing over there?", Erza said.

"Sorry. I was following a trail of magic, and ended up here. Also I wanted to apologize to Naruto because of the kiss", Jellal says in the pool.

"You're really standing out, it's better if you stop", Erza said.

WHERE TOBI IS

Obito is carrying Happy and Lily is carrying Carla.

"Hmm? What happened, Carla?", Wendy says in the pool with Chelia.

"I had the most embarrassing moment a girl can have!", Carla said.

"Sorry, Carla. This all happened because I couldn't control my hunger", Happy said sadly.

"Hey, look...", Carla said.

"No, I haven't trained enough", Lily said.

"Me to", Obito said.

"Being taken down by a mere fish. What a disgrace! No!", Obito and Lily yell feeling disgraced.

"I wonder what that's about...", Wendy said.

"It's gotta be about love!", Chelia says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently watching Flare talk to Lucy.

"Blondie!", Flare says and Lucy crawls away and stops and turns.

"You're from Raven Tail! I thought you for caught by the Royal Guards!", Lucy said.

"We broke the rules, but not the law. We just had to answer some questions", Flare said.

"W-Why are you here?", Lucy said.

"Payback!", Flare says and Naruto narrows his eyes.

"I'm joking", Flare said and Naruto is surprised.

Flare is liking down sadly. She's trying to say something. Flare closes her eyes then opened them.

"I'm sorry", Flare said turns turns around then starts walking away.

"That all I wanted to say", Flare said and turns a corner.

"You did good", Naruto said smiling and Flare looks at Naruto and looks down blushing.

"It's ok, I suggest you leave Raven Tail and find a new guild that will accept you", Naruto said walking away and surprising her. Flare looks down and smiles.

Naruto gets back to Erza and Jellal. There talking in the water and Naruto turns and sees a speeding Ichiya heading for them.

Jellal moves fast and pushes Erza out of the way. Naruto has a pissed look seeing Jellal grabbing Erza breasts.

Both start panicking.

Jellal sees a pissed Naruto.

"I-It's not what it looks like!", Jellal says.

Naruto then goes in the water and grabs Erza's left arm and pulls her towards him.

"Try that again and you'll be missing your hands", Naruto said dangerously looking at Jellal and Jellal starts to sweat.

"Come on Erza", Naruto said and starts pulling her and she follows.

"Naruto it wasnt Jellal's fault", Erza says.

"I know, I'll kill Ichiya first. But it pissed me off when he grabbed you, you know where", Naruto said with a blush not wanting to recall what happened.

They both start walking and then suddenly they were hit by heart shaped thing.

They appear on the slide the same way Jellal and Erza went down the slide.

"W-What's this?", Naruto said blushing while holding Erza close to him and not knowing what just happened.

"The attraction is out of control! So you caused this?!", Erza yells angrily seeing Natsu on the top of the heart that hit them.

"It's not my fault!", Natsu said motion sick and the heart moves ahead of them.

"It's become more calm", Erza said holding onto Naruto. Both still going down the slide.

Yeah it is", Naruto said.

Naruto's eyes widen then looks down and sees Erza's upper part of her swimsuit disappearing all because of the string.

Naruto's face turns bright red and a small nose bleed. His heads steaming.

"What? What's wrong?", Erza says.

WHERE TOBI IS

"I hate this slide!", Tobi yells going down the slide with Happy.

"Someone save us!", Happy yells. Both holding onto each other.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Seriously, what's wrong?", Erza said to a bright red face Naruto and looked down. Erza blushes.

"My legendary swimsuit!", Erza says and the upper part is almost gone. Erza's breasts are against Naruto's chest. Naruto shakes a little.

"Hey, don't move. It'll-", Erza stops and sees the bottom part starting to disappear because of the strings.

"Down there to?!", Erza yells embarrassed.

Naruto then gets a major nose bleed and about to pass out.

"Hey! Stay conscious!", Erza yells.

Naruto then shakes his head and sees both Lyon and Gray about to use Ice Make and Naruto's eyes widen.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S CLUB!

Naruto yells and hits both of them in the head they look at Naruto.

"If you use ice make I'll kick both of your asses! Or might use one thousand years of death!", Naruto yells and Grays eyes widen.

"What's one thousand years of death?", Lyon said.

"You don't want to know", Gray says.

Naruto then makes a shadow clone.

"Save Natsu", Naruto said and the clone nodded and jumped to another slide and then started slide down the slide while standing the clone gets to the heart and jumps and grabs Natsu. Then the one jumps and uses Titanium scales and lands on the ground making the ground crack.

"So what now?", Naruto said.

"I-I don't know", Erza said.

"Can't you use requip and switch to a new swimsuit?", Naruto says and Erza's eyes widen.

"I-I forgot I can do that", Erza says blushing and switches to her black swimsuit.

"So after this, lets kill Natsu", Naruto said smiling.

"Big time", Erza said then both kiss.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 49

"Day four of the Grand Magic! In just a moment, today's, competition will begin! The name of the competition is "Naval Battle"! In other words, a sea battle! Any player who leaves the sheer of water is out! The last person to remain in the sheer is the winner! However, when it gets down to two people left, a special rule will come into effect. That's the five-minute rule! When there are two players left, they've got five minutes! The person who leaves the sphere during that time will be in last place", Chapati said.

"So it's basically a sumo match under water", Yajima said.

"I can't wait! Thank you very much for inviting me!", Rabian said.

"Our guest today is Rabian, leader if the Scheherazade Theatrical Troupe. All of the teams are entering the water. Chelia from Lamia Scale! Jenny from Blue Pegasus! From Mermaid Heel, Risley! Juvia from Fairy Tail B has also entered the water! There she is... Minerva! Listen to those cheers!", Chaptai said.

"Sabertooth certainly did choose their top five strongest to complete", Yajima said.

"Thank you very much!", Rabian said.

"And Lucy from Fairy Tail A! What a gorgeous tapestry we've got before us! All of the players are female and they're wearing swimsuits!", Chapati says.

"Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Thank you very much!", Rabian says.

"Um... I'm here, too...and I'm wild", Rocker said.

"A man?", Rabian said with a distaste look on his face.

"You clucked your tongue at me?!", Rocker yells.

"The rules are simple. If you leave the water, you're out. In just a moment, the Naval Battle will begin!", Chapati says.

SKIPPING BATTLE

Minerva is holding Lucy out if the water by the throat.

Lucy!", Natsu and Gray yell running towards her.

Minerva drops Lucy.

Both guys catch Lucy whose very injured.

"Are you okay?! Hang in there!", Gray said.

"How could you do this to her, you witch?!", Natsu says looking at Minerva.

"Get the Celestial Spirit Wizard to the infirmary immediately!", Arcadios said.

"No! I'll give her emergency treatment first!", Wendy says running towards Lucy.

"I'll help you!", Chelia says running towards Lucy with Juvia by her side.

"Lucy, hang in there!", Juvia said.

Erza gets to Lucy and looks up at Minerva.

Minerva is out of the water.

"What are you staring at?", Minerva said to Erza.

"Lucy!", Wendy says and starts healing Lucy.

"She's terribly wounded, but if we do or together...", Chelia says and both start healing Lucy.

"I asked you, what are you looking at? I acted within the rules of the competition", Minerva said.

"Rules, you say? You mean torturing an opponent who's already lost?", Erza says and Minerva laughs a little.

"The crowd ate it up, didn't they? Lucy should be grateful. I let her be in second place. Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage...", Minerva said and Naruto is very pissed.

"What?!", Natsu says standing by Erza and Gray. Then the Sabertooth team minus Rouge gets in front of Minerva.

"Uh-oh! What's this?! As both teams about to rumble?!", Chapati says.

"They're gonna start somethin here?!", someone yelled in the audience.

"Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail!", another said.

"We need to keep things calm here", Yajima said.

"But the crowd loves it! Thank you very much!", Rabian said.

"Obito...", Naruto said.

"I know", Obito said and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappear and then a swirl appears in the arena drawing everyone's attention.

Naruto and Obito appear. Everyone is looking at Obito never seeing him before.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing. You people...have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and the others are looking at an injured Lucy.

"Is Lucy okay?!", Juvia said entering the room with Mira, Gajeel and Cana.

"Lucy!", Mira said.

"You guys... ", Gray said.

"Even though we're on different teams, we're all in the same guild", Cana said and Laxus entered the room.

"Laxus!", Natsu said surprised seeing him.

"So, how is she?", Gajeel said.

"Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger", Porlyusica said.

"No, it was because of Chelia's emergency treatment", Wendy said

"Thank goodness...", Mira said.

"And it looks like her major wounds are gone, so I'm relieved", Erza said.

"Those bastards...", Natsu says.

"I know what you wanna say...", Laxus says and Lucy starts moving.

"Lucy...", Happy said on the bed.

Lucy opens her eyes.

"Everyone... I'm sorry", Lucy said.

"Why are you apologizin?", Natsu said.

"I blew it again...", Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?! We took second place thanks to you, Lucy!", Gray said.

"We got eight points!", Wendy said.

"Yeah. You did very well", Erza said.

"My keys...", Lucy said.

"Here they are", Happy said holding Lucy's keys. Happy hands Lucy the keys and Lucy smiles holding them close to her.

"Thank goodness! Thank you!", Lucy says and then falls asleep.

"Looks like she fell asleep...", Mira said.

"It's like they've got us all feeling down...", Cana said.

"Sabertooth...", Gray said.

"I don't like 'em...", Naruto said.

Makarov then enters drawing there attention.

"Master!", Naruto said.

"A team, B team... You're all here? Good. I'm not sure if this is good need or bad news. The administrators told me that teams A and B must combine", Makarov said.

"What?!", Natsu says shocked.

"Teams A and B have to unite?", Makarov said.

"Why?", Mira said.

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the battle part. Therefore, both of our teams must become one and we have to choose five member again", Makarov said.

"Choose five members?", Erza said.

"What about our points?", Carla said.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over. In other words, A team's 35 points...", Makarov said.

"How cruel!", Happy said.

"But I'd that's the administration's decision, there's nothing we can do about it", Erza said.

"Well, looking at the bright side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team", Cana said.

"But even if we decide on give people here, the remaining events will all just be tag-team battles, right?", Gray said.

"No. I'm sure that between tomorrow's break and the final day, there will be a battle involving all five members. So you should choose carefully", Porlyusica said.

"I'm definitely gonna get revenge for Lucy! I ain't gonna let 'em get away with laughing at one of our own!, Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and the others are walking out.

They all walk out. It's Naruto, Erza, Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel.

Everyone is cheering.

"The whole arena is shaking! Right here and now... Fairy Tail is taking the field!", Chapati yells into the mic.

"As you might expect, everyone's waiting for Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth, who were nearly about to brawl", Chapati says.

"I didn't know what was going to happen then", Yajima says.

"It certainly was a heated moment. Thank you very much", Rabian says.

"I'm fired up", Natsu says.

TIME SKIP

"Alright, the first tag-team battle! From Blue Pegasudls, Ichiya and Rabbit versus Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy!", Chapati says and the four are on the field.

Then suddenly the blue bunny guy and Ichiya stick there hands out to Bacchus and Rocker. They shake hands.

"O-Oh, my! This is beautiful... Opponents shaking hands before what's sure to be a fierce battle!", Chapati said.

"Too beautiful fir words! Thank you very much!", Rabian says and both Bacchus and Rocker are sweat dropping.

"At last, the time has cone to unleash you", Ichiya said.

The blue bunny puts his hands on the helmet.

"Go ahead and show them...that handsome face!", Ichiya said and the rabbit takes off its helmet.

It's Nichiya.

Everyone is shocked.

"Nichiya?", Tobi said sweat dropping.

Bacchus and Rocker are freaking out because they look alike.

"He's...", Natsu said.

"... Extalia's...", Gray said and both Nichiya and Ichiya jump in the air and land then pose the same way but reversed.

"Double Handsome Attack!", both say. Sparkles appears everywhere.

"My eyes! They burn!", Naruto yells holding his eyes.

"This is a dangerous...", Ichiya said.

"...perfume!", Nichiya said.

"There are...two Ichiyas?!", Erza says and passes out. Gajeel stops her from falling.

"Pull yourself together!", Gajeel said.

SKIPPING BATTLE IT'S JUST SO WEIRD.

"Done! Quatro Puppy is down! The winner is Blue Pegasus!", Chapati says.

"Against Bacchus...", Erza said.

"He won, two against one...", Gajeel said.

"It looks like he's not just an idiot", Naruto said.

"Nah, he's awesome!", Natsu said.

"Wow, what a great match, huh?", Chapati says.

"I-I suppose...?", Yajima said.

"It was extremely disgusting. Thank you very much", Rabian said.

"Alright, on to the second match! Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale! Versus Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel!", Chapati said.

SKIPPING MATCH

It's a draw!", Chapati says.

TIME SKIP

"The crowd is still pumped up here at the arena! But don't take your eyes off of the next battle!", Chapati says.

"Finally", Naruto says.

"I'm sure all of our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle. A fateful showdown between the guild that was called the strongest seven tears ago and the strongest current guild! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rouge! And all four of then are Dragon Slayers. All four posses anti-dragon magic", Chapati says.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"The White Dragon, Weisslogia... The Shadiw Dragon, Skiadrum... Show me... Have humans surpassed dragons? Or is that just a fleeting dream? It is almost time for us to act... The Festival of the Dragon King is almost upon us", Igneel says and a silver glowing ball goes up to Igneel.

"Still talking to yourself I see", Draco said using the ball as communication.

"Draco! How many times do I have to tell you! You aren't welcomed here!", Igneel yells releasing his magic.

"... Wow, one comment and you go crazy... That's a new record!", Draco said and then the transmission was destroyed by Igneel.

Draco the looks up at the sky.

"Naruto...", Draco thinks.

SKIPPING FIGHT

EPISODE 175

"Oh, my! It looks like the mega-moves of both sides ended the match... It's like an earthquake here! Apparently, the live feed lacrima is experiencing technical difficulties, so please sit right autos longer!", Chapati says and the dust starts clearing.

"Oh, my! That your fir your patience! It seems Lacrima-Vision is back up!", Chapati said.

"Natsu Dragneel... Your power is...immeasurable...", Rouge says falling to the ground.

Sting falls to his knees.

"Lector...", Sting says and starts to fall.

"He's too strong... Natsu...", Sting says and falls to the ground.

Natsu is standing.

"Th-This is... The last one standing is Natsu Dragneel!", Chapati says and everyone cheers.

"It's Fairy Tail! He broke the Twin Dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail! With this, they've leaped to first place! And this brings an end to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! After one day off, we'll be BSCJ the day after tomorrow with the final battle! The last day...will feature a survival battle, with all of the members participating! Which guild will achieve victory in the end?! Don't anyone miss it!", Chapati says into the mic.

1st FAIRY TAIL 45p

2nd SABER TOOTH 44p

3rd MERMAID HEEL 40p

3rd LAMIA SCALE 40p

5th BLUE PEGASUS 30p

6th QUATTRO PUPPY 15p

Natsu smiles at Sting and Rouge

"Lets fight again sometime!", Natsu said.

TIME SKIP

"What do you want to show me Gajeel?", Naruto said walking behind Gajeel with Obito by his side.

"Look", Gajeel said and Naruto's and Obito's eyes widen.

"Wha... What the hell is this?!", Naruto said shocked.

"A dragon...graveyard", Gajeel said.

"The others must know", Naruto said.

Naruto and Gajeel begin walking through the graveyard.

WHERE CARLA IS

Carla sees another vision

VISION

The humanoid dragon is surrounded by Gildarts, Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Obito, Lily, Elfman, Mira, Bixlow, Fried, Evergreen. There all injured. The humanoid dragon that looks like Blitz Dragonoid from bakugan but the only difference is the dragon is black and silver with nine tail eyes. The humanoid dragon roars releasing more magic.

"We have to stop him! If we don't he'll kill all of us!", Gildarts yells.

"Yes, we must... kill him", Makarov said and Erza's eyes widen.

VISION END

Carla is shocked seeing the vision.

"What was that?", Carla thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 50

"What did you find, Gajeel?", Wendy said.

"Shut up and follow me", Naruto said.

"Is it something related to dragon slayers?", Happy said.

"Probably", Lily said.

"... Even if you say so", Carla said.

"Just come with us and there are onlookers too", Tobi said looking at Gray and Lucy.

"Whatever", Gray said.

"Well, we're curious", Lucy said.

"This is...!?", Wendy said shocked.

"I had the same reaction", Naruto said.

"What's that?", Gray said.

"It looks like... Animal Bones", Lucy said.

"Dragon Bones... The Dragons Graveyard...", Natsu said shocked. They begin walking through the graveyard.

"Are these all Dragon Bones!?", Happy said looking around.

"So manny...", Carla said.

"This place confirms the existence of Dragon", Lily said.

"What's this place?", Gray said.

"No idea", Gajeel said.

" I don't understand... Why so many Dragons...?", Natsu said.

"Did something happen here?", Lucy said.

"These dragons were killed", Naruto said.

"Maybe Igneel is also...", Happy said.

"Happy!", Tobi said not wanting him to continue.

"Ah! Sorry", Happy said.

"No... He's not here", Natsu said.

"Our Dragons disappeared 14 years ago... The ones lying here are from much more ancient times", Gajeel said.

"Milky way", Wendy say.

"What do you mean, Wendy?", Naruto said.

"It's Milky Way. Milky Way, one of the Dragon techniques Porlyusica taught me. Listen to the voices of the Dragons, connected to the river in the sky. I thought it was an attack type of magic... But maybe it's this. Milky Way might be a magic used to listen to the Dragons who became souls", Wendy said.

"What!?", Naruto said shocked.

"That is...", Natsu said.

"If we can hear the voices of the dragons lying here...we might be able to know what happened. And maybe we might find out something about our dragons too...", Wendy said.

TIME SKIP

"A magic circle?", Lucy said.

"I knew it! Because I thought it was an offensive Spell, I made a mistake in this word here!", Wendy said.

"What're you up to, Wendy?", Natsu said.

"Weren't you listening?", Carla said.

"This is for using Milky Way", Tobi said.

"All done! Everyone, please stand back. I call to three, of wandering souls of dragons, accept my call thee, MILY WAY!", Wendy says and a bright light appears.

"Wow", Natsu said.

"So pretty", Lucy said.

"It's like stars!", Happy said.

The bones start shaking.

"Th-The bones are...!", Lucy said hiding behind Naruto.

"You sure this is safe, Wendy?", Naruto said sweat dropping.

"I'm searching for the souls of the Dragons, the lingering thoughts here are very old...and small... Found it!", Wendy yells and the light begins focusing on one point.

"Woah!", Gajeel said.

"That's a soul?!", Lily says.

"Wendy?!", Happy said but she won't answer.

"Looks like she's concentrating...", Carla said and a dragon begins appearing.

"What?!", Naruto and Natsu yell.

"This is...", Gray said not believing what he's seeing.

The dragons roars.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhh!"Gajeel, Natsu and Gray yell.

"Ahahahahah!", the Dragon laughs.

"Seeing the faces if humans chi-", the dragon stops and looks at Naruto and his eyes widen in fear. The dragon backs up a little.

"That stare and showing no fear... He just like him", the dragon says not believing there's another one like him.

"My name is "Zealconis", or the "Emerald Dragon". Elton be able to awaken my soul from its slumber... That can only be the sky dragons move... Where is she?", Zealconis says and sees Wendy using the Spell. Zealconis bends down to her level.

"What a cutie! This lil Dragon Slayer managed to wakes up?", Zealconis said.

"Hey, you! Get away from Wendy!", Natsu yells.

"Don't feel like it, how about I just gobble up this one right here?", Zealconis said.

"You bastard...!", Natsu yells.

"Just kidding! What a stupid species! See? How's a spirit supposed to do anything to a physical body?", Zealconis said

"This guy...", Shark said.

"What's going on? Who's this guy that keeps messing around?", Lucy said.

"He's not a "guy", he's a dragon", Gray said.

"Actually, he's a spirit", Gajeel said.

"My name is "Zealconis" or the "Emerald Dragon".", Zealconis says again.

"We heard you the first time!", Gray yells.

"Dos something happen here?", Carla said.

"There are so many remains of Dragons lying around...", Happy said.

"We called you here because we wanted the truth behind all this", Lily said.

"I have nothing to say to humans, leave", Zealconis said.

"We're cats", Happy said.

"Well... It was over 400 years ago from now...", Zealconis said.

"He just does whatever he wants despite his rules...", Gray said sweat dropping.

"Back then, Dragons were the Kings of the world, freely soaring through the skies, dominating the lands, crossing the seas... We led quite the prosperous lives, didn't we. Everything in the world, belonged to the Dragons. Humans were but food for us...Nothing more. However... A fool of a Dragin appeared, and protested against our rule. He spouted nonsensical things like creating a world where Dragons live in harmony with the humans. A civil war broke out between those that supported, and those that opposed him. I battled as part if the opposition side", Zealconis said.

"If you were in the opposition, then...", Lucy says.

"I don't like humans. Though I dune mind having them for a meal", Zealconis said.

"So... You're conversing with your food?", Natsu said holding in a laugh.

"You really piss me off!", Zealconis yells at Natsu.

"What then? What happened during the war?", Carla said.

"We were stuck in a stalemate. The battles between The Dragons had already scarred and ripped apart several lands. That was when the pro-human side put their foolish plan into action. They have the humans magic to slay Dragons, and had them enter the war", Zealconis said.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?", Lucy said understanding why it was created in the first place.

"So that was how Dragon Slayer Magic began?", Happy said.

"The power of the Dragon Slayers made a significant change... The victory of the pro-human side would have been inevitable... If it wasn't for one small miscalculation... They had given the Dragon Slayers too much power, and those who wished for peace wit the humans...we're also slain by their hands. Amongst them... There was a man, who bathed in blood of Dragons. The mere mention of his name of terror itself. That "Man" Slayef many dragons and continued to bathe in their blood. Until that "mans" skin itself became scales... His teeth became fangs... His form itself had become they if a Dragon", Zealconis said.

"A human became a Dragon?", Lucy said shocked.

"It's something that exists as you go further down the path of Dragon Slayer Magic. The Dragons resting here, were all Slayed be that one "Man". The "Man" was both a human, and the Dragon's King, this was the war that gave birth to the King is Dragons. Hence, the Dragon King Festival. The King's name was Acnologia. Whilst being a Dragon, it also bears wings if Darkness", Zealconis said and everyone is shocked to the core.

"That thing was...", Lucy said.

"Originally human...?!", Gray said.

"Impossible!", Gajeel said.

"Most of the Dragons here died by its hand, and that was all over 400 years ago. You...", Zealconis said pointing to Naruto.

"You remind me of Acnologia when he was human. With this, I bid you farewell", Zealconis said and disappeared.

"Wait! Tell me more!", Naruto yells.

"It's no good... All the lingering thoughts have vanished from this place... I guess we can say he... Ascended to Heaven?", Wendy said.

"This has become quite something, hasn't it?", Gray said.

"This is completely out of scale...", Lucy said.

"So if we use too much Dragon Slayer Magic, we become real Dragons?", Natsu said.

"That'd be troubling...", Gajeel said.

"What should I do...", Wendy said.

"That's impossible", Someone said appearing.

"Who is it?!", Wendy said.

"I heard your versatility? Looks like my research dies match up to the actual history... I wonder do you know about Zeref's Book of Dark Magic? Acnologia is something close to that... One can even speculate that Zeref made a Dragon Slayer into Acnologia...", he says.

"That Zeref did?!", Happy said.

"In other words... Getting rid if Zeref, the door of all this... Is the first step to defeating Aconologia", Arcadios says appearing with Yukino by his side.

"Who are you?", Gajeel said.

"Defeating Zeref?", Natsu said.

"Yukino?", Lucy said shocked seeing Yukino.

"I'm the head of the Holy Chivalric Order of the Cherry Blossoms, a part if the Kingdom of Fiore that is stationed in crocus", Arcadios said.

"And I'm Yukino Agria, temporary Sergeant", Yukino said then blushed when she sees Naruto.

"Why is the upper stratum of the army here?", Gray said.

"Yukino.. Weren't to a member of Saber Tooth?", Lucy said.

"You said they forced you to leave, right?", Happy said.

"Exactly. I'll explain. We needed the power of a Celestial Wizard for a certain strategy...so we asked Sergeant Yukino to help us", Arcadios said.

"A Celestial Wizard...?!", Wendy says.

"Wait! I don't understand what you're taking about! Stop satiny complex stuff and tell us what you want!", Natsu yells.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, right? Your fight was really wonderful", Arcadios said and Natsu gets in Arcadios face and glares at Arcadios.

"I couldn't care less. I'm more interested to know why you need a Celestial Wizard. Of you've got something to say, say it clearly", Natsu said.

"Natsu... I think you know already, but that's an upper rank", Happy says.

"Then you shouldn't say "that" either...", Lily said.

"Come with me", Arcadios said leaving with Yukino.

"Hey! You!", Natsu said.

"Lucy-sama, I will ask you too", Yukino says.

"Eh?", Lucy said.

"If this plan is successful... We will be able... To defeat Zereg and Acnologia", Yukino said.

"Acnologia...", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP AT THE CASTLE

"What's this place?!", Natsu said looking up.

"It's huge", Gray said.

"It's the flower light palace, Mercurius", Wendy said.

"It's where his majesty lives", Arcadios said.

"Can we really enter?", Happy said.

"First of all... I would like to apologize for trying to kidnap Lucy a few days ago. It was a mistake. Of course I didn't mean to  
Cause any harm. But I guess I was airtime forceful. That time believed we needed a Celestial Wizard immediately, so I ended up taking a hasty decision. I am sorry. The Daimatou Enbu was was a camouflage to obtain a great amount of "magic" from various wizards. Have you been stealing magic every year?", Gray said.

"How dirty", Naruto said.

"You can say whatever you wish. It was all for the sake of a certain project. Eclipse, the door that can change the world. A large amount of magic power was needed to build it", Arcadios says and there at Eclipse.

"A door?!", Lucy said.

"What's this?", Natsu said.

"When the sun and moon intersect...open the door with the 12 keys. If you open the door, you will be able... To travel back 400 years... And defeat Zeref before he was immortal. This is the Eclipse Project", Arcadios said and there all shocked.

"T-Travel back in time...?!", Lucy said.

"Lucy- sama, I heard that time flows differently in the celestial spirit world", Yukino said.

"That is true, but...", Lucy said.

"We want the help if a Celestial Spirit Wizard to use the Dimensional Boundary line of the Celestial Spirit world to open the door", Yukino said.

"Originally we were meant to substitute the Celestial Wizard with Pseudo-magic... But with a real Celestial Wizard and the 12 keys this project will be even more perfect. It's absolutely necessary. When the sub and the moon intersect. In other words, in 3 says, on  
July 7th. I would like you to help us, Lucy", Arcadios said.

"Eh?", Lucy says.

"July 7th", Naruto says with wide eyes.

"The same day our dragons vanished...", Wendy said.

" is it a coincidence..?", Gajeel said.

"An Eclipse the intersection of the sun and the moon", Gray said.

"Stop there!", a guard says running towards them followed by more guards.

There surrounded.

"The Kingdom's Army?!", Arcadios said shocked.

"What?!", Naruto said.

"What is this?!", Natsu said.

"Please be quiet. Colonel Arcadios", a smaller guys says appearing.

"Minister of the defense. What dies this mean?!", Arcadios said.

"I should say that. It's absolutely outrageous that you would reveal national top secret information to outsiders", Minister said.

"They're not outsiders! As you probably know, they will have an important role in this plan", Arcadios said.

"That isn't something so easy that you can decide it on your own", Minster said.

"You're just against this project! Please stop this nonsense right away!", Arcadios says.

"Of course I'm against it! You want to change history! Can you even imagine how dangerous that might be!? Brat!", Minister yells.

"To change history...", Wendy said.

"That's true... If you change the past..", Happy said.

"The present will change too", Tobi said.

"I'm arresting you for treason against the country! I'm going to arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia too! Expel the others from here!", Minister yells.

"What!?", Gray yells.

"You can't do that!", Naruto yells.

"Hey, why me..?!", Lucy yells.

"Bastards... Don't you dare drag Lucy into this...", Natsu says with a fire punch.

"Stop! you mustn't use magic here!", Arcadios yells and Eclipse glows and sucks up Natsu's magic.

"Natsu!", Lucy yells seeing Natsu fall to the ground.

"Didn't you hear? The Daimatou Enbu was a system to steal small parts of a wizards magic to send it to eclipse. But if you try to use your magic when you're so close it will be absorbed completely. Do not cause a ruckus. Wizards unable to use magic agent considered enemies by our army", Minister says.

The guards grab Lucy and Yukino.

"Wait! Let go!", Lucy yells.

"Aren't you supposed to be Arcadios-Sama's subordinates?!", Yukino yells.

"Lucy!", Gray yells.

"yukino!", Wendy yells.

"Datong!", Arcadios yells.

"I won't let you activate Eclipse", Datong/Minister said.

They then throw everyone out.

"I would like you to understand that this is not simply my will. It's all fir the sake if the country... However... I have an advice for you. His majesty really likes Fairy Tail. If you win the Daimatou Enbu I will let you have an audience with him. He is a magnanimous person, I am sure he will show consideration toward your friend", Datong said.

TIME SKIP

"What? Lucy was captured by the Kingdom's army? And she was accused to be involved in some mysterious project?", Makarov said.

"So in other words, we can only get back Lucy if we win the Daimatou Enbu?", Laxus said.

"Of course we're not even sure we can trust their word", Gray said.

"Who cares about that?! I'm going up save her now!", Natsu yells tied up.

"Please cal down, Natsu", Wendy says.

"Our opponent is the King", Carla said.

"Master", Erza said.

"Uhm we cannot act rashly, since we're against the King... On the other hand, they can't treat the citizens roughly. They're probably I using her as a hostage until the Eclipse project is blocked", Makarov said.

"But... I still don't get it. Why did they let us go after we discovered too secret information?", Gajeel said.

"Maybe they wave to use us as witnesses to condemn that Arcadios in the future", Lily said.

"Still, we might very easily spread the top secret information...", Carla said.

"Maybe they realized they can't hide it much longer", Erza said.

"If they captured all of us no one would've know about this", Gray said.

"Well, of you think about it you're participants of the Daimatou Enbu. It would be suspicious if toy suddenly didn't show up tomorrow", Mira said.

"I don't think the Kingdom want a Wizard good ad their enemy", Juvia said.

"To us it's irrational that they would arrest Lucy. But the Kingdom's army probably considers it just", Erza said and Natsu breaks through the rope.

"Daaahh! Stop blabbering, lets go save her!", Natsu yells and was smashed by a giant fist by Makarov.

"Cool down. They fit a member if out family, its no time to celebrate. I am sure we're all thinking the same. Considering our opponent, this time we cannot just attack them...without thinking about the consequences. But here at Fairy Tail...we're not cowards either", Makarov said.

TIME SKIP JULY 6th, DAIMATOU ENBU, LAST DAY

"At last! At last its here! The last day it the Daimatou Enbu, the wizards passionate festival! No matter whether you're happy or sad, today the winner will be decided! Our special guest is...! Mato, Offical mascot of the Daimatou Enbu! Are you ready to be a referee today, Mato?", Chapati said.

"Today I'm ok, Kabo. Lets to our best, Kabo!", Mato says.

"And now it's time for the team to enter. Currently 6th place, will they be able to make a comeback? The found dog, renamed the puppy, Quattro Puppy. Next, Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Mermaid Heel! And the current #2. Will they have y' capitulate?! Or will they get back their title?! Saber Tooth! And the last, the current #1! The guild that 7 years ago was considered the strongest made its comeback! Fairy Tail comes in!", Chapati yells and is shocked.

"Oh?! They seem to have changed there members!", Chapati yells.

Its Naruto in front. Behind him is Gajeel, Obito, Laxus, Erza.

"How come Natsu, who was so skilled in the tag battle, isn't here?!", Chapati says.

"Uhm...maybe something happened?", Yajima said.

IN THE AUDIENCE FAIRY TAIL

"Obito! Do your best in place of Natsu!", Cana yells.

"Naruto, beat then all!", Romeo yells.

"Erzaaaa!", Jet and Droy cheer.

"Laxus! Show them how brave you are!", Fried yells.

"Gajeel! Show then you're a real man!", Elfmsn yells.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for skipping through the fights I want to get the tournament over with.

Chapter 51

"Show you weapons, magic and bonds with your comrades.. A survival game where everyone participates.. The Daimatou Enbu starts now! The battle piece will be the whole town if crocus! The members of each guile are already scattered. You will run around the city..and when you meet am enemy...a fight will start. If your enemy loses consciousness or is unable to fight your guild automatically gets a point. Also, each guild decide a leader. The other guilds fine know who the leader is. If you defeat the leader your guild will get 5 points. The max point you can get is basically 45. Anyone has a chance to win. Every team has different strategies. They can either separate or move together", Chapati says.

"Listen. We have to win. To save Lucy", Erza said.

"If Natsu and the others manage to get Lucy back..", Obito said.

"That would be the best..", Gajeel said.

"But we face another reason to win..", Naruto said.

"To make up for our guild that lost for 7 years...", Laxus said.

"Who will get the top of the Glory?! Daimatou Enbu starts!", Chapati yells.

"Lets go!", Erza yells.

"Yeah!", the others yell as well.

"The last fight is about to start", Chapati said.

"As expected most teams separate", Yajima said.

"Everyone do your best!", Mato yells.

"Saber Tooth has skilled fighters so they separate. Some fight in pairs. Done in groups if three. What's happening?! All the members of Fairy Tail...are standing still with their eyes closed!", Chapati says seeing them standing in a line.

TIME SKIP

They all open there eyes and all move in different directions.

WHERE RUFUS IS

"I see you. I really can't have you looking fine in my wonderful powers. Lets clean you all up at once, shall we? Memory Make StarFall Night!", Rufus says firing blasts in the sky heading for fairy tail.

"This magic is!", Chapati said.

"The one that decimated all competition on the first day...", Yajima said.

"So pretty, pumpkin!", Mato said.

Everyone dodges but Laxus with stood it and it hit Obito but had absolutely no effect.

They begin attacking blue Pegasus.

Hibiki is running.

"There's someone in Fairy Tail whose calculations exceed that even of my archive?", Hibiki said.

"Apparently so", Naruto said in front of Hibiki who is shocked,

Naruto takes down Hibiki in one move.

FAIRY TAIL +1 49p

"They've moves back to the too! There's Fairy Tail!", Chapati says seeing Fairy Tail tied with Sabertooth.

WHERE OBITO IS  
AND SORRY IF I GET RUFUS'S MEMORY MAKE WRONG IT'S JUST CONFUSING.

"I was told that I'd find you here... By the first", Obito said.

"Well well... We have never met before. Will you manage to make me remember?", Rufus said sitting and reading a book.

"Don't bother trying. I'll end you right here", Obito said.

"In the library area, we have Obiti of Fairy Tail, and Rufus of Saber Tooth!", Chapati said.

"Here I come, you bastard! Fire Make... Flame Eagles!", Obito yells firing his eagles at Rufus. Rufus dodges them.

"Memorize", Rufus said.

"You won't get away! Flame Hammer!", Obito yells throwing down a giant flame hammer and Rufus dodges.

"Memorize", Rufus said.

"What are you muttering about?", Obito said.

"Memories can become weapons. I memorize magic that ice seen, and using that as a base, I give shape to new magic", Rufus said.

"What's that supposed to mean", Obito said.

"My memories of you at "fire" magic. And my memory if Orga is "Lightning" magic. I remember. Memory make... Flaming Sword of Black Lightning!", Rufus says and Obito dodges.

"Fanged pillars of Turbulence!", Rufus says and tornadoes appear. They begin to pass through Obito.

"Intangible... Memorize. And forgotten", Rufus said and Obito's eyes widen when he becomes solid again. Obito then goes flying from the win attack.

"This battle is a song fron me to you, your requiem. Carve it into your memories. That you cannot defeat me", Rufus said smiling but stops.

"Ehehehehahahahahahahah! You bore me I'm ending this now!", Obito said surprising Rufus.

"FIRE MAKE...", Obito said.

"Memorize", Rufus said.

"UNLIMITED!", Obito yells and Rufu's eyes widen.

A long dragon appears going around Obito and Obito is adding heads to the Dragon's sides.

"This is...?!", Rufus said shocked and more heads appear on the dragon, all the heads look a little different.

"What remarkable shaping speed!", Rufus said shocked.

"Did you memorize that?", Obito said finishing it.

"My memorization... Can't... Keep up?!", Rufus said shocked.

ONE THOUSAND FIRE DRAGON HEADS!

Obito yells and all the heads extended and hit Rufus.

"But! It's too bad it's an fire element! I've already memorized ice that destroys flames! Memory Make, Frozen Waste land!", Rufus said and sends all the ice at Obito. Obito then grabs his fan and all the ice hits his fan.

"I'm not done yet! Memory Make, Act of the Burning Earth!", Rufus says sending fire at Obito then his eyes widen when the fan absorbs the fire and the ice is gone.

Obito then runs at Rufus.

"Doesn't matter! Memory ma-", Rufus is cut off.

"My fan has a special ability. It can absorb a certain amount of magic and redirect it back!", Obito yells and Rufus's eyes widen.

Obito swings the fan.

ICE FLAME DRAGON TORNADO!

Obito yells and the attack creates a Dragon head that's made of Wind, Fire and Ice. The attack hits sending Rufus through the wall.

"It's Obito! Fairy Tail's Victory! Rufus has been eliminated!", Chapati says.

"It would have been over faster if I was able to use my ability", Obito said walks away.

"Nice hat by the way but the fur could have been shorter", Obito says leaving

"With this Fairy Tail is the only team left with 5 healthy members", Chapati says.

"They got the upper hand", Yajima said.

"Uwaan, the invincible Rufus!", Mato  
Says.

TIME SKIP

"Did you won", Naruto said standing next to Obito.

"Yeah", Obito said in front of them is Lyon and Chelia.

"Lets end this in one move", Naruto said.

"Got it", Obito said and Naruto starts swirling and disappears.

"What the...?", Lyon said and a swirl appear behind Lyon and Chelia both turn but it was to late.

DOUBLE RASENGAN!

Naruto yells sending two powerful Rasengan at Lyon's and Chelia's stomachs. Both get sent spinning and hit the wall knocked out.

They then see a Sabertooth emblem in the sky.

They all show up.

"You guys have seen better says... And to think... You were my heros seven years ago...", Sting said.

"Let me make a deal with you sting. Me and you, one on one. If I lose we surrender. You know what happens when we win", Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you talking about!", Erza yells at Naruto.

"I haven't Ben injured or used much of my magic. I'm still in a weak state but I want to face sting and check something out. I won't lose. So do you except?", Naruto said and Sting smiles and cracks his knuckles.

"Fine with me", Sting says smiling.

"If I beat him I can get Lector back", Sting thinks and Naruto takes off his cape and upper clothes.

"Lets fight", Naruto said.

FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME

Both charge at each other. Sting throws a fast punch and it hits Naruto. Naruto grunts in pain and knees Sting in the stomach. Both jump back.

"What's wrong with Naruto? He's weaker now?", Erza said.

"It's the effects of Dragon Force 2. After used the body and magic weaken a lot. He may be weaker then sting", Obito said and Erza's eyes widen.

"Then why would he...", Erza says and Laxus cuts her off.

"He wants to push hiss hoc to  
The limits and beat him", Laxus said.

"White Drive...", Sting said and is covered in white magic.

"Titanium Poison Dragon Mode...", Naruto said and is coveted in Poison and Titanium.

Both charge and throw right fists. They connect.

"Something's different he's more powerful", Naruto thinks.

"Receive Holy White Judgment!", Sting says and starts punching Naruto in the face. Then Naruto grabs Stings fist and starts punching him in the face.

Sting then punches Naruto in the stomach and leaves a mark.

"Dammit", Naruto thinks.

White Dragon Roar!

Sting yells and his roar hits Naruto. Naruto jumps out if the smoke.

"Damn that hurts", Naruto says.

Sting then charged up his magic and so does Naruto.

"Holy Nova!", Sting yells and fires his blast at Naruto.

DRAGON CANNON!

Naruto yells with his right hand a dragon cannon and fires, both attacks connect.

Both are standing and Naruto falls to one knee and gets up shakily.

"Dammit, I'm still effected", Naruto said.

"It seems your weaker them you were from before. I can beat you", Sting says and goes into dragon force.

"We'll see about that", Naruto says going into titanium dragon force.

"I won't lose... For Lector's sake...", Sting said.

Sting and Naruto throw and punch and they connect. The ground shakes. Sting fires multiple light blasts and Naruto dodges but was hit by one.

Sting is in front of Naruto and kicks him in the face. Naruto spits out blood.

Naruto punches Sting in the face and he with stupid it. Stings points both arms at Naruto.

HOLY RAY!

Sting yells hitting Naruto with the attack.

THEME END

Naruto gets up shakily. And runs at Sting. Naruto throws punches but Sting dodges them easily. Sting knees Naruto in the stomach and gives him a right upper cut. Naruto falls to the ground and still gets back up.

"Naruto just stop you can't win!", Erza yells not wanting to see Naruto get hurt.

"Erza, just watch. You're gonna see something. Everyone will", Obito says.

"What are you talking about?", Gajeel said.

"Watch", Obito said.

Naruto is on his knees and injuried.

WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!

Sting yells firing his stronger roar and it engulfs Naruto.

"Naruto!", Erza yells.

Naruto is on the ground.

"Power... I want power... More power...", Naruto thinks and his eyes start to turn into the nine tail eyes.

Naruto starts to stand up.

All the fairy tail members in the audience point there hands in the air like when they did it to Natsu. but this time including Mavis. Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Obito as well are doing the same thing.

"Why? Why do you keep getting up its pointless I'm stronger then you?!", Sting says.

"Come, give you you're most powerful attack", Naruto said.

WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!

Sting yells unleashing his attack heading straight for Naruto. The attack hits. And there am explosion but something appears that surprises everyone. Naruto is eating the magic.

"W-What the...?!", Sting says shocked. Naruto finishes eating the magic and falls to his knees.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain eating a different magic.

"I will not lose!", Naruto yells surprising everyone.

SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!

Naruto yells and unleashes more magic. Naruto's body starts changing. Naruto is standing. He has the same marks as stings dragon force. His arms look like cobras arms when he's in dragon force and he has scales. Naruto's eyes are the nine tails.

"H-How is this possible...", Sting said shocked.

"He ate two different dragon Slayer magics. When did he find out about second origin", Mavis said shocked.

THE ULTIMATE FINAL DEATH BATTLE THEME

Naruto releases more magic.

Naruto then disappears and appears in front of Sting punching him.

"Why you!", Sting yells.

WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!

Sting yells and Naruto sticks his right hand up blocking the attack.

"Is useless, my power has grown even stronger", Naruto said.

WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!

Sting yells and hits Naruto.

"I'm stronger then you", Naruto said behind Sting surprising him. Naruto kicks sting in the face.

Sting skids away.

HOLY NOVA!

Sting yells and fires his attack at Naruto. Doges and knees sting in the stomach. Naruto's right eye turns into the sharingan and left eye still nine tailes.

Naruto begins throwing all his punches but Naruto's dodging them easily.

"Why can't I hit you!", Sting yells and Naruto catches his left fist.

"Have you gotten slower or have I become faster", Naruto said.

Naruto heads but Sting.

"I'm ending this", Naruto says.

NEW DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!

Naruto yells and swords appear on Naruto's elbows, knees and his hands turn into swords. All very sharp. The swords are titanium, the color is white and its coated in poison.

SUPREME THREE DRAGON SLASH!

THEME END

Naruto yells suddenly behind Sting.

"Wha-", Sting stops and slashes appear all of his body. Sting falls to his knees and then the ground.

"I can't move?!", Sting says.

"I coated the blades with poison magic. I win", Naruto said turning off dragon force.

"There you have it! The champions of the Grand Magic Games... Fairy Tail!", Chapati says and Everyone cheers.

"I can never see him again. You beat me and the person I am now... I don't have the right to see him...", Sting said able to move now because the poison where's off.

"I disagree...", Naruto said.

"Er-chan!", Millianna says appearing and holding Lector. Lector starts to open his eyes and stings gets up wobbly and starts heading for Lector.

"Lector!", Sting yells and Lector gets out of Millianna's arms and runs towards Sting.

"Sting! Sting!", lector says crying.

"Lector! AAAAAAAAH!", Sting says happily.

Naruto smiles.

Sting and Lector hug.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the idea about the Lacrima.

Chapter 52

Naruto's eyes are normal again.

CROCUS CENTRAL SQUARE RI-IN CRYSTAL

"... And that is that current situation. We know it must be taxing fir you seeing as you've just participated in the Grand Magic Tournament... But right now...our Kingdom is in grave danger. Or so I was told", Toma/King said.

"Ten thousand Dragons...?", Naruto said shocked to the core.

"We couldn't do anything against Acnologia alone...", Evergreen said.

"But was be that one... Unique?", Lisanna said.

"Still... We're still taking about ten thousand...", Cana said.

"As of this moment we've decided on executing a plan of a grand scale... The Eclipse Plan. We intend to wipe out the Ten thousand dragons in one fell swoop. However... Considering the sheet volume of the enemy, several, of not several hundred, are expected to survive the initial onslaught. Mages of all guilds, I beg you, to lend is your power. Please... Use your power to defeat the remaining Dragons. That us all I ask. I beg of you... Slavs this country", Toma said.

"Of course! We'll take care of the leftovers! Like we'll be dine in by sine monsters! This country which lives hand in hand with magic... This is outlet country!", the people say.

The king starts crying.

Naruto smiles but then falls to his knees grabbing his head and his eyes are closed.

"Naruto are you ok?!", Tobi said.

Naruto's eyes open to show nine tailed eyes. Naruto stands up.

"It will soon come to kill. The dragon of death", Naruto said in some kind of trance. Naruto blinks and his eyes go back to normal.

"Sorry about that I kinda blacked out",  
Naruto said.

"Naruto, what's happening to you?", Tobi thinks.

TIME SKIP

They hear a bell.

It's July 7th.

Eclipse opens. After a little time.

Naruto eyes widen. Naruto looks in the direction of the eclipse.

Naruto sniffs the air.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. I smell eight", Naruto says.

"Naruto what's wrong Tobi says transforming into Obito.

"Everyone get ready there coming!", Naruto yells.

They all feel a tremor.

"There here", Naruto said.

A dragon walks out of Eclipse.

The dragon roars.

The dragon slam fiend it's foot making a straight blast through the town.

Then a Steel dragon walks through.

"That smell... Draco... Where are you I want a rematch!", Orion/steel dragon yells and knocks one of the other dragons aside. That dragon roars at Orion.

"Be quite! I'm stronger then you so shut up!", Orion yells.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is at Eclipse and Future Rouge shows up.

"You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong... Lucy... Yukino. But eight...will suffice...", Rouge said.

"Rouge-sama...?", Yukino said.

"What happened to Natsu?!", Luvy said.

"Truth be told...trying to control ten thousand if them is simply a nightmare", Rouge said.

"What did you...?", Mira said.

"He's the one... Who told me about the future...", Hisui said shocked.

"He's the man from the future who deceived you, Lrincess?!", Arcadios said.

"You... This was your goal from the very beginning...", Lucy says.

"Listen well, foolish citizens... From this moment forward.. The human species shall become extinct... Now begins... The era if the Dragons. For a start, find all the mages in the town, and slim are them", Rouge said and the dragons went mutiple directions.

"The secret art of dominating dragons... Dragon manipulation magic", Rouge says jumping in a dragons hand.

"You can do as you please here... Zilconis", Rouge said to the dragon behind him.

"Hahaha... Those humans are making my mouth water...", Zilconis said.

"That's the one...", Happy said shocked.

"We met at the Dragon's grave", Lucy said.

"No... Way...", Wendy says then looks and Naruto is missing.

"Where's Naruto?", Wendy said.

"Wait what?! He's gone, if he thinks he can take a dragon on he's crazy! Right now he doesn't hand much magic left and he just fought a battle!", Obito yells.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is looking up and sees Natsu fighting future Rouge.

"Listen up!", Natsu yells gaining everyone's attention.

"It's called Dragon Slaying Magic for a reason! Eight Dragon Slayers! Eight Dragons! This is what our magic was meant to be used for! This is why Dragon Slayers Exist! Let's do this! Time for Dragon BBQ!", Natsu yells and Naruto smiles but stops and his eyes widen the dragon fires a whole bunch of eggs and they hit the ground. Naruto is surrounded.

"Bring it on", Naruto said.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S SWORDS!

Naruto yells both hands turn into swords. Naruto changes and slices one of there arms off and dodges a claw. Naruto slices the mini dragon's head off. But then naruto was clawed on his back. Naruto turns and stabs the dragon and kicks it away.

Naruto then falls to one knee.

"Dammit I'm to tired", Naruto thinks. Then the small dragons catch on fire. But the flames are black.

"You're late", Naruto said.

"Sorry I was busy trying to find you", Zancrow said and there back to back.

TITANIUM DRAGON SCALES!

Naruto says and his body is covered by titanium.

FLAME GOD'S BELLOW!

Zancrow yells firing his roar at the mini dragons.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

Naruto yells unleashing his roar on the mini dragons.

"Nice one!", Naruto says and both fist bump.

"Intresting... Very intresting...", Orion says behind both Zancrow and Naruto.

"What! When did he!", Zancrow yells and both were hit away by Orion's tail.

"I am the steel dragon, Orion! So I'm facing a dragon slayer and a god slayer. Must be my lucky day and you", Orion says pointing at Naruto.

"You smell like Draco, the metal dragon king. You must be his dragon slayer, I'm quite disappointed. But if I kill you Draco will come and I can finally face him and kill him", Orion says smiling.

"This is bad", Naruto thinks.

FLAME GOD'S SCYTHE!

Zancrow yells making a huge Scythe.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S SWORD!

Naruto yells right hand turning into a sword.

Naruto and Zancrow charge. But there attack was ended by Orion hitting them away with one hand.

"Weak... Your not even wirth killing anymore. I wonder what Atlas is doing?", Orion said going towards Atlas direction.

TITANIUM DRAGON'S ROAR!

FLAME GOD'S BELLOW!

Both Naruto and Zancrow unleash there roars.

DRAGON'S ROAR!

Orion yells unleashing his roar. It over powers there's and they dodge the roar.

"Naruto stay out of this!", Zancrow yells charging at Orion.

FLAME GOD'S TORNADO!

Zancrow yells and a big tornado hits Orion. Orion roars and the tornado was blown away.

FLAME GO-

Zancrow is stopped when the dragon grabs him and slams him to the ground and does it over and over again and throws him and Naruto catches him.

"Damn that hurts", Zancrow says and stabs up and stretches.

"Hey remember when we had to take down that thug together?", Naruto said and Zancrow smiles.

Naruto disappears and appears under Orion.

More Naruto appears.

TITANIUM DRAGON CLUB!

The clone yells and they hit under Orion and launch him in the air. Zancrow is above Orion.

FLAME GOD'S EXPLOSIVE FLAME!

Zancrow yells hitting Orion with his big flame ball and when it hits it consumes Orion.

Zancrow lands on the ground.

"We did it! One dragon down sev-", Zancorw stops and Naruto's eyes widen. Zancrow looks down and sees Orion's claw is through his stomach.

"Is that all you've got!", Orion yells throws Zancrow off his claw and Zancrow hits the ground hard.

"ZANCROW!", Naruto yells.

"Pathetic, I'm leaving and finding someone who can give me a challenge", Orion says leaving.

Naruto moves to Zacrows side. Zancrow is on the ground.

"Ehehehe. It feels weird when you're dieing", Zancrow says bleeding a lot.

"You're not gonna die!", Naruto says.

"Just stop... I'm already gonna die... So I want to have you something...", Zancrow said.

"No I can't allow you to die I can't!", Naruto yells with tears in his eyes. Mini Dragons start to surround them.

Zancrow talked out a small Lacrima and puts almost all of his magic in it.

"Sorry about this", Zancrow said.

"Wha-", Naruto said and Zancrow's hands turns to flames. Zancrow stands in Naruto chest and Naruto's eyes widen. Zancrow lets go if the Lacrima in Naruto's chest and uses the last of his magic and heals the spot he placed the lacrima in. Naruto falls to the ground and screams. Feeling Zancrows magic settling in him. Naruto stands up holding his chest that has a scar in pain.

"That's what I always wanted to do... You saved my life now I saved yours. Hehehehe. It's quite funny... Thanks for everything... Big brother...", Zancrow said and his head goes to the right and his eyes close.

Naruto is just standing there and looks at his hands that have Zancrows blood on them.

Naruto becomes enraged and starts crying.

Naruto left eye changes into the rinnegan and his right eye turns into the sharingan like Obito in the naruto universe.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto screams and releases his magic. All the dragons around him fire there beams at Naruto and Naruto's hands are stuck out.

ALMIGHTY PUSH!

Naruto yells and the beams were deflected.

Two mini dragons run at Naruto and in a flash he's behind the mini dragons and the mini dragon are cut in half. Top separated from the bottom. Then they bust in black flames.

"ORION!", Naruto yells and the dragon stops and turns to Naruto.

"What do yo-", Orion is cut off by a giant Susanoo fist punching him in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

Naruto grows wings and a tail and his Suanoo grows. It's looks like Madara's final Susanoo and its the same size. It's not stabilized yet.

All the dragons and everyone are looking at it.

"What is that...?", Laxus said.

"It's Naruto...somehow his magic is growing. I've never seen his Susanoo transform into that before. It's huge", Obito said shocked.

Naruto makes a fist. The Susanoo transforms again into Madara's final Susano that looks like a samurai with the long nose.

"It's pay back time. I'm going to kill you", Naruto said with a dark smile.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	53. Chapter 53

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 53

The dragon then charges at Naruto. The giant Susanoo charges and both ram into each other but the Susanoo begins to over power the dragon. Naruto punches the dragon in the face making the dragon skid back. The whole time people are watching this shocked at the fight.

"What happened?! How did he gain this much power?! I need to get air born!", Orion thinks and starts to fly but ended quickly when the Susanoo grabbed its tail and slammed him on the ground.

"Why yo-", Orion stops because naruto stop has his tail and begins swinging Orion. The other dragons are watching Orion spin.

Naruto then throws Orion making him crash into the ground again.

"You're weak", Naruto said.

"Your weak human!", Orion yells and fires his breath attack at Naruto. The Susanoo is consumed by the blast but it quickly ended when a hand came out if the blast grabbing Orion by the neck.

"Is that all you've got?", Naruto said then choke slammed Orion making a crater.

Orion gets up and Naruto grabs his sword and pulls it out. In one swim Orion's left wing was cut off.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhh!", Orion roar's in pain.

Naruto's Susanoo disappears.

Naruto is standing with wings and a tail. Naruto's arms look like cobras in dragon force, he has those white markings on his bidy like ating when hes in dragon force and he has scales. Both eyes are still sharingan and rinnegan.

"You bored me...", Naruto said.

FAIR TAIL LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROARING THEME EXTENDED

"How is he this strong?!", Obito said never seeing this side of Naruto before.

Naruto wings extended and he flys up fast.

"What?!", Orion says looking up and his eyes widen.

TITANIUM DRAGON IMPACT!

Naruto yells going down fast with his feet Titanium. He lands on Orion back and a crater appears from naruto landing on Orion.

"Rahhhh!", Orion yells blood coming out of his mouth.

Naruto then appears in front of him.

DRAGON GOD'S WHITE TITANIUM POISON ROAR!

Naruto yells firing a giant roar consuming Orion. Orion appears jumping out of the attack injured. Naruto appears again in front of Orion.

TITANIUM DRAGON FIST BARRAGE!

Naruto yells both fists turning into titanium and he begins punching Orion in the face. Every punch Orion moves back more from the impact.

"How is this possible?!", Orion thinks shocked.

TITANIUM DRAGONS CLAW!

Naruto yells kicking up making Orion go a couple of feet in the air. Naruto appears above Orion.

TITANIUM DRAGONS CLUB!

Naruto yells firing a Titanium club hitting Orion's head forcing him down to the ground hard.

Orion swings his tail at Naruto and he catches it. Clones appear and they all disappear and reappear in front of Orion.

CLONE EXPLOSION!

They say and blow up.

"That won't-", Orion stopps and sees above him 20 Naruto's holding giant rasengans.

"When did he?", Orion thinks and is about to slash them with his arm but a giant circle appears under him and chains come our wrapping around his arms, legs and neck.

"Crap, this is gonna hurt!", Orion thinks.

MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!

They all yell hitting Orion.

Orion skids back while he's skidding he sees Naruto flying towards him.

Naruto then created a new rasengan. It's like rasen shuriken but different. The ball in the middle is red and is has four ends. One white, one poison, one titanium and one flame god.

RASENSHURIKEN OF THE DRAGON GOD!

Naruto yells ramming it in the dragon's back.

"Rahhhhhhhhhh!", Orion yells in pain. Naruto appears in front of Orion.

"Will you just die! Dragon Roar!", Orion yells hitting Naruto with the roar.

"Ahahahahahahah! I win!", Orion yells but stops and sees Naruto in the air.

Naruto's arm turns into a long sword like Gajeel dragon slayer secret art but different. The sword is like Ichigo's bankai.

"I'm ending this!", Naruto yells above Orion. Chains appear wrapping around Orion's body.

DRAGON GOD'S...

Naruto yells and the tall titanium sword catches on fire by black flames.

"C-Can't we talk about this?!", Orion yells and his eyes widen seeing Draco behind Naruto.

SWORD OF VICTORY!

Naruto yells slashing down on Orion. Everyone sees a giant beam off black flames and an explosion.

Naruto is on the ground walking away and out of the smoke comes the dragon going towards Naruto.

"Die you weak human!", Orion yells and hits naruto but he turnaruto into smoke and reappears on top of Orion creating a rasengan.

RASENSHURIKEN OF THE DRAGON GOD!

Naruto yells throwing down his rasengan shuriken and hitting Orion with his full power.

A giant explosion happens.

THEME END

Obito gets there and sees Naruto walking out of the dust soaked in blood.

"Naruto are-", Obito stops realizing that's not Naruto's blood the dust clears showing a bleeding Orion.

"Defeated by the dragon slayer of Draco, such a disgraceful end...", Orion says then died.

"Naruto...", Obito said shocked seeing Naruto kill a dragon.

Naruto looks at his hands and body and smiles darkly.

"I want to kill another", Naruro says his eyes are nine tails. Obito looks and all the mini dragons are backing away from Naruto.

"Naruto you should calm down... I saw Zancrows body... I'm sorry Naruto", Obito said and Naruto stopped and fell to his knees and hands on the ground. Tears start hitting the ground.

"I couldn't protect Zamcrow... I let my friend die", Naruto said standing.

"What the hell?!", Obito says drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto looks and sees a dragon crash into eclipse.

"Obito get me there", Naruto said wings and tail receding and deactivating Dragon Force 2. Both teleport to Natsu.

"Unbelievable... The maginum alloy gates were...", Arcadios said.

"What happens now...?!", Hisui said and her eyes widen seeing a bloody Naruto.

"What happened to you?", Hisui said shocked.

"You know, got done killing a dragon", Naruto said cracking his neck and hisui blushes seeing Naruto's whisker marks.

"You killed a dragon?!", Arcadios said shocked.

Naruto looks down sadly.

"Yeah but I still lost a friend", Naruto said.

The dragons begin disappearing.

Naruto falls to one knee.

"Naruto!", Obito says helping Naruto up.

"I'm tired", Naruto said.

"How was this possible of him regaining his magic this fast? Could his emotions trigger something?", Obito thinks.

WHERE MAVIS IS

Mavis is floating above everyone.

"Not a single dragon slayer manage to kill a Drago except Naruto", Mavis said.

TIME SKIP AT THE CASTLE

Naruto is currently standing by Erza. Both wearing nice clothing for the party.

"Gentlemen, play that sing in B flat", Ichiya says holding a mic.

"That song?! Eh? What's that?!", the musicians say.

"I told you... This doesn't suit me...", Kagura says wearing a dress.

"Wow, you're so pretty, Kagura!", Beth said.

"Nonsense, it fits you perfectly!", Ariana said.

"Looks like Kagura is found to give us a dub fir our money...", Risely says.

Kagura looks at Naruto blush the girls see that a smirk.

Erza and Naruto walk towards Kagura.

"How are your wounds, Kagura?", Erza said.

"I could ask you the same", Kagura said.

"I know a lot had happened, but it would mean a great deal to me of we could become friends. We are...from the same him town and...", Erza said.

"I refuse. I'd... Prefer it if...you could be my...big sister...", Kagura says with a light blush.

Erza then hugs Kagura.

"My my... You're simply just way too adorable!", Erza says.

"Ah! I-It was a joke!", Kagura said.

Naruto smiles but stops and coughs up blood. Naruto wipes his mouth and looks at it.

"Naruto are you okay?", Erza said seeing the blood.

"Yeah... Excuse me!", Naruto said leaving the room and entering a bathroom. Naruto lock the door and looks in a mirror. Half of Naruto's body changes into a reptilian with his right eye turning into nine tails.

"What's happening to me?", Narutom thinks and looks in the mirror and transforms back using his will power. Naruto falls to one knee.

"I can't hold it back much longer", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 54

AT THE GUILD

They got done burying Zancrow.

"So you want to leave for a while?", Makarov said to Naruto while standing by Laxus.

"Yes and please, I'm losing control if it breaks out I will attack anyone even  
Erza. I have to be away from the guild. Please come with me and help me do the restraining seal", Naruto said leaving the guild with Makarov and heading for the forest outside of Magnolia away from everyone.

AT THE GUILD

"Mira where's Naruto?", Erza said.

"Yeah where's Laxus as well?", Fried said.

"I heard them talking about going in the forest", Mira said.

"Ok thanks Mira", Erza said leaving the guild.

"Wait up!", Natsu says following Erza with Gray, Lucy, Obito, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel and Lily also coming.

"We're coming to", Fried said following with Bixlow and Evergreen.

AT THE FOREST

"Why is Gildarts here?", Naruto said.

"He was coming to congratulate us for winning the tournament and I used the lacrima and told him about the restraining seal. Here it is", Makarov said seeing a big triangle and a circle in the middle.

"Sit in the middle", Makarov said and naruto say in the middle. Gildarts, Malarov and Laxus sat cross legged at the triangle ends and put there hands together. The triangle and square glow red.

A circle appears on top of Naruto and white paper appears and it cover Naruto's entire body. He looks like Mu the second tsuchikage but his eyes and nose are covered. Makarov puts a red tag on Naruto's chest and letters appear on the tag and spread all over Naruto's body. Like his they seal the edo tensei people.

"First seal has been placed!", Makarov says.

and a circle appears under naruto and chains appear wrapping around Naruto.

"The second seal has been placed", Laxus said.

"Ahhhh! It knows what you're trying to do its speeding up trying to break out!", Naruto yells and his eyes turn into nine tails. They can see glowing red eyes.

Then a black box appears and Naruto is in side it.

"Third seal has been placed", Gildarts said.

"What are you doing to Naruto?", Erza said with the others behind her. Gildarts, Makarov and Laxus's eyes widen.

"Why are you brats here!", Makarov yells and then feels it. The tags is starting to break.

INSIDE THE BOX

"Why is Erza and the others here please no... I... Don't... RAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars and his body starts changing. The red tag burns by black flames. When the tag disappears wings come out of Naruto's back and a tail grows. Naruto body is transforming.

OUTSIDE THE SEAL

"The first seal was destroyed!", Makarov yells.

Laxus's eyes widen feeling all the chains breaking.

"I-Impossible... This was created by the first... It could even stop a dragon", Laxus said shocked.

The black box starts to crack.

"Everyone! Get ready! Whatever comes out its not Naruto. Go all put!", Gildarts yells.

"A free shot at Naruto ok", Natsu said smiling.

"Natsu this isn't a game, whatever comes out there it will aim to kill us all!", Gildarts yells shocking them. They all see the box break more and more. Then it happens a fist breaks through the box. The fist goes back and everyone sees a bright light.

"Everyone move now!", Gildarts yells moving as everyone else does. They dodge a huge roar and the box breaks apart.

The dust clears a huminoid dragon looking just like blitz Dragoniod but the red is black and the yellow is silver. The eyes are nine tails.

DRAGON FORCE 3!

Naruto yells and looks at everyone.

"Kill, must kill...", Naruto said. I'm just gonna call Naruto just death because he doesn't seem like Naruto anymore.

"Naruto its me Erza", Erza said.

"KILL!", Death yells and appears in front of Erza about to kill her but someone grabs his right hand. Death looks and sees Gildarts.

"Naruto stop this!", Gildarts yells.

"Na...ru...to?", Death says and Gildarts eyes widen.

"He's doesn't remember who he is anymore!", Gildarts thinks.

Gildarts stops thinking when he was hit away by Death's tail.

"Restrain him!", Makarov yells and Laxus, Erza and Makarov run at Death. Death roars and everyone is pushed away.

FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!

Natsu yells and the at sank hits Death. When the fire disappears it shows Death not injured or even has a scratch on him.

Death looks at his hands and black flames appear. Death fires black flames at Natsu that consumes him.

"Lightning Dragons Fist!", Laxus yells punching Death. It had no affect. Death looks at Laxus.

"Weak", Death says and grabs Laxus's arm and spins him around and throws him at Bixlow.

Death appears in front Elfman and grabs him by the neck and about to crush Elfman'd neck and kill him.

"Stop! I'll face you leave everyone else out of this!", Gildarts says.

Death throws Elfman to the side.

Both charge at each other. Both pull back there fist and punch. The fists connect and everyone is pushed back.

"My crash magic isn't working he's matching it with strength?!", Gildarts thinks. Gildarts punches death in the face and Death moves back. Gildarts throws and other fist but Death catches it.

Death knees Gildarts in the stomach and kicks him through a tree. Gildarts gets up and Death throws a right fist and Gildarts catches it. Gildarts throws a left fist and Death catches it. Both then head but. But Gildarts is being pushed back.

Then suddenly a hand wraps around Death and licks him up and smashes him to the ground.

"That's enough Naruto!", Makarov yells.

Then death is covered in black flames.

RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", death yells unleashing his black flames making Makarov let go.

Then suddenly Death glows bright white blinding everyone.

"I can't see!", Gildarts says and the light stops and Gildarts is then stabbed by Death claws going deep in his skin.

"Ahhhhh!", Gildarts yells in pain.

LIGHNING DRAGONS ROAR!

Laxus yells firing his roar at Death. Death then counters it with a dragon roar. Laxus puts his arms up blocking the blast. Death appears infringing of Laxus and stabs him with his claws.

"Ahh!", Laxus yells.

IRON DRAGONS CLUB!

Gajeel's yells hitting Death away from Laxus.

"We have to stop him! If we don't he'll kill all of us!", Gildarts yells.

"Yes, we must...  
kill him before he gets serious. He's just playing with us and trying to get our hopes up and then shows us his true strength breaking our spirits. He's relying on instinct", Makarov said and Erza's eyes widen.

"No! I won't let you kill Naruto!", Erza yells standing in front Naruto/Death.

"Erza dodge!", Grst yells and behind Erza is Death about to slash Erza. Erza looks Drath right in the eyes and Death misses Erza by one inch.

Death then hits Erza away.

"RAWHHHHHHHHHH!

Death yells getting angry from missing Erza.

ICE MAKE ICE BRINGER!

Gray yells hitting Death but his ice then shatters.

"My ice did nothing?!", Gray says shocked.

Then suddenly Goldarts and Laxus fall to there knees.

"What the! Why do I feel weak?", Laxus said and Gildarts eyes widen.

"Naruto's nails must have poison on them. Everyone don't let Naruto scratch you!", Gildarts yells and runs at Naruto.

DISEMBODY!", Gildarts yells firing that net at Death.

Death dodges it. Obito and Lily are at Death's side both about to attack but in a flash both sent crashing to the ground.

Gildarts appears above Death and forces Death down and punches Death but his wing blocked it.

"That's wont stop me", Gildarts says pulling his right fist back and focusing his magic in it and was about punch but was stopped. Everyone is shocked. Gildarts spits out blood and his eyes are wide. Right now Death went through his own wing and pierces through Gildarts chest. Death grabs Gildarts by the neck with his left hand and stands up. Death holds Gildarts up.

"Weak...", Death says and throws Gildarts to the side.

Natsu is afraid now.

Death roars and grows two 3 other tailes. One tail is white, one poison, one titanium and one covered on black flames.

"He's gotten serious! Evergreen, Bixlow get Gildarts to the infarmry as well as Laxus! The poison will soon kill them", Makarov yells and the two nod.

"Bu-", Laxus is stopped by Makarov looking at him seriously.

"No buts, this is serious", Makarov said seriously.

Then Death disappears a appears a ova everyone. The white tail and poison tail glow.

WHITE POSION ROAR!

Death yells unleashing a white blinding roar. It was blocked by Erza's shield.

Death then appears in front of Erza and punched right through her shield and grabbed her by the neck.

Natsu is then next to Death.

FIRE DRAG-

Natsu is stopped by Death grabbing Natsu by the neck with his left hand.

Gajeel, Elfman and Gray are behind Death about to attack but the three tails wrap around there necks and lifts them in the air.

"Kill, must kill everyone", Death says.

Lucy looks and sees a puddle and sticks her key in it.  
"Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", Lucy yells

She appears but doesn't say anything and is looking in shock at Death.

"Hurry! Save them!", Luby yells. Aquarius nods and unleashes her water hitting Death. Death lets go of them and walks towards Awuarious even when the water was hitting him and trying to push him back.

Death disappears and appears in front if Aquarius and slashing her making her disappear.

"Gate of the Twins! Gemini!", Lucy yells and Gemini appears wearing the outfit Lucy wears in the tournament.

Both put there hands together and Death head leans to the right not knowing what's happening.

Both starts the incantation.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete... Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! URANO METRIA!

"They both yell the last part and all the planets go and hit Death. Everyone covers there eyes because its to bright and when the dust clears there shocked. Death is standing and his body is steaming. Death looks at its steaming hand and looks at Lucy and Gemini. Death disappears and reappears in front of them hitting them with his tails making them fly back.

DRAGON GOD'S POISON ROAR!

Death yells unleashing a black flame poison roar hitting both Gemini and Lucy. Gemini disappears and Lucy is hurt badly and disappears.

"Lucy!", Natsu, Gray and Erza yell.

A giant fist comes ramming into Death and making him crash into a giant boulder.

The boulder then explodes and Death is holding onto Makarov fist. Death picks up Makarov fist lifting Makarov in the air and slamming him to the ground.

Death then fly's up in the sky and starts to creat fairy spear but black.

"Everyone run! If your hit by that your done!", Makarov yells and his eyes widen seeing three more Naruto/Death's appear. All four are holding Dark fairy spear.

"This isn't good", Makarov said shocked.

"I have to use it!", Makarov says creating Fairy Law. All four dragons pull there spears back and throw them. They land and there surrounding Makarov.

3", Makarov says and the spears start glowing brighter.

"2", Markeov says and fairy law is about activate.

The others are taking cover.

"1. I invoke Fairy Law!", Makarov says with his eyes glowing and the spears explode.

A giant explosion appears and everyone in magnolia saw it.

Everyone is covering there eyes and when it's stops they see Makatov on the ground injured badly and Death standing in front of Makarov not even injured.

"Master...", Erza said shocked seeing Fairy Law not working.

RAWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Death yells and starts to crater a black ball. And it grows in size everyone sees it shocked.

"RAWHHHHHHH!

Death yells and the ball starts getting smaller and smaller about the size of a Rasengan. The is the Biju Bomb but I'll call it the Dragon Bomb. A crater forms under Death due to the pressure of the Dragon Bomb.

Makarov stands up.

"This is bad, if the bomb goes off it may reach magnolia", Makarov thinks.

"Master what should we do?!", Erza says.

"I don't know, our attacks don't work and if that bomb goes off it will kill us and may reach magnolia.

"Naruto please don't do this!", Erza says in front of Death. Death disappears and appears in front Erza and grabs her by the neck. The Dragon Bomb is behind Death.

"Please don't hurt the citizens...", Erza says with years starting to come down her eyes. Death stops holding Erza by the neck. Death wipes a tear off of Erza's face. Death stairs at it.

Death then sees an image of a kid Naruto stabs next to a kid Natsu, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Levy and Makarov.

RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Death yells holding its head seeing more images of Naruto. Then he starts seeing images of Erza, Gray and Lucy.

"E-Er-Erza", Death says and his eyes turn blue. Naruto falls to his knees holding his head trying to gain back control.

Then they all feel it. The Dragon Bomb behind Naruto is becoming unstable.

"Oh no! If that goes off-", Erza stops seeing Naruto/Death stand up and walk towards the Dragon Bomb and wrap his arms and wings around it.

"E-Erza, e-everyone run! I-I will try and contain the explosion!", Naruto yells trying to gain back control.

"Naruto if you do that you-", Erza is cut off by a clone hitting Erza in. The back of the neck and handing her to Natsu.

The clone disappears.

"Run now!", Naruto yells and the Dragon Bomb is becoming more unstable and about to blow.

They all run.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0", Naruto says and the Dragon Bomb explodes. Looks just like the biju bomb in the naruto universe. The explosion starts to get bigger but then starts to get smaller and smaller. When the explosion stops Erza wakes up and elbows Natsu in the face.

"Ow!", Natsu yells leering go of Erza and Erza starts running towards Naruto's positions. When she gets there her eyes widen. She sees Naruto beck in his human form lying in a huge crater. Naruto starts to wake up.

"Damn that hurt", Naruto says standing up and sees a blushing Erza.

Naruto's eyes widen and looks down and sees his clothes were destroyed when he transformed.

"Oh come on! Seriously!", Naruto yells covering himself blushing red.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in the infirmary wearing bandages all over his body.

In the room in everyone who was there during the fight as well as Mavis.

"Explain what was that?!", Naruto said to Mavis.

"That was Dragon Force 3. The final Dragon Force in which the uses body takes the firm of a humanoid dragon. When used the user loses control because of the magic being so large. The effect is that you will lose control of dragon force 3 every time you use it unless you master the transformation", Mavis said shocking everyone.

"But why did it activate on its own", Naruto says.

"I saw you covered in Dragon blood. It seems you starting to become a dragon like Acnologia", Mavis said shocking them more.

Gildarts looks at Makarov and he nods.

"There was a prophecy I was told about by Byro. The Prophecy of the Two Dragon Kings. The Dragon of Death faces the Dragon of Apocalypse. Naruto you will become the dragon of death and will fight Acnologia", Gildarts says and everyone is shocked to the fire except Makarov already knowing this.

Naruto looks at his hands.

"Me becoming a dragon...", Naruto said shocked but stops and looks down sadly.

"What's wrong Naruto?", Erza said.

"I attacked you guys... Look at what I done! I almost killed Gildarts and Lucy!", Naruto yells.

"Naruto don't blame your self. You didn't know scout Dragon Force 3. You didn't know what it could do to you", Gildarts said.

"Yeah bu-", Naruto says but Erza stops him.

"Naruto if you continue to blame you're self I will never talk to you again", Erza says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"S-Sorry, never mind", Naruto says looking down with a light blush and everyone laughs.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	55. Chapter 55

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I will introduce a new arc, hope you like it and no flaming. I'll be putting an E in front of the characters names like last time meaning that ENaruto means Edolas Naruto.

Chapter 55

IN EDOLAS.

ENaruto and EErza are sleeping in bed. There's a little girl in between them. She has EErza's long hair and ENaruto's hair color. She has whisker marks and brown eyes.

The girl wakes up and yawns, she turns to a sleeping EErza and a sleeping ENaruto.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up", she says.

"Kushina, mommy and daddy need more sleep", ENaruto said turning on his side.

Kushina pouts.

They here knocking at there door and ENaruto groans and gets out of bed and gets dressed. ENaruto goes to the door. He opens it and finds ESugarboy standing there.

"What is it Sugarboy, its 7:00 AM?", ENaruto says rubbing his eyes.

"This is an emergency, it concerns the  
inter-dimensional bridge between our world and Earthland", ESugarboy says seriously and Naruto wakes up all the way.

"What do you mean? What's happening?", ENaruto said seriously.

"Something is making it open again, its coming from somewhere inside the Abyss of the Dark Kings", ESugarboy says seriously and ENaruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Erza, its time to get up now!", ENaruto says seriously and EErza gets up.

"Fine", EErza says and gets dressed. She helps Kushina get dressed.

"What's wrong?", EErza said to her husband and Naruto looks down sadly and tells her about what ESugarboy said.

TIME SKIP

"Are you serious!", ENaruto yells angrily.

"Sadly yes, without magic in this world, the four kings will be freed from there cages", EJellal said and they feel an earthquake.

"There making these earthquakes that started past week?!, Naruto said.

"Yes, look", EJellal said looking at the sceen as well as EErza, ENaruto, ESugarboy, EHughes, EByro and ECoco. It shows the abyss and black lightning is coming down from the sky going into the abyss.

AT THE DEEPEST ABYSS IN ALL OF EDOLAS.

"It seems that that seal has finally broken", Someone said in the abyss.

"Let us escape now and show these children what happens when you seal away the four kings!", another yelled and the entire abyss becomes bright and four beams come up from the abyss. One is red, one is blue, one is green and one is brown.

Out of those beams four people arrive. One is wearing a blood red cloak, another wearing a brown cloak, another wearing a blue cloak and another wearing a green cloak. They all see the city up ahead.

"The magic here is gone, I can't feel it anymore?", the one in the brown cloak said touching the ground.

"It seems that this world has lost it's magic. The seal was designed that if this world lost magic it would take 10 years for us to break free but it only took 7 years because he never knew of our second form. Now let us show them the might of the Earth King, Water King, Wind King and I, the Fire King", Fire King said. All walking towards the royal city.

"A lot has changed after 400 years", Wind King said and Fire King nods.

"Yes, it will be fun showing them that we are the true kings of Edolas, eheheheheheh", Fire King said.

"This will be fun, taking down all those people", Earth King said. You can't see there faces under the hods.

AT THE ROYAL CITY

"We have to stop them at all costs", ENaruto said and EJellal nods.

"Fire!", EJellal yells and the soldiers fire the catapults.

OUTSIDE

All four stop. They see that the city knew they were coming and over 100 flaming rocks were launched by catapult's.

"Earth King, would you do the honor", Fire King said letting Earth King pass him.

"Eheheheh, this will be fun", Earth King said and and lifts his right leg and stomps on the ground hard. A giant wall of rock came from the earth blocking all the gal among rocks. The wall recedes.

"My turn", Fire King said and all the fire on the rocks goes to Fire King, he makes 5 small fire balls and fires them at the city. The balls begin growing in size and begin hitting houses, catapults and the wall of the royal city.

"Wing King, you turn", Fire King says and claps his hands together. Green wind then  
appears and starts making a huge green tornado sucking up all the rocks and the tornado bends towards the royal city firing all the rocks back at the city hitting it.

AT THE ROYAL CITY

"What now?", ENaruto said and EJellal makes a fist.

"Mommy, daddy I'm scared", Kushina said hiding behind EErza.

"Wendy evacuate the city at once, there to strong", EJellal says shocking them.

"We need Fairy Tails help back in Earthland. Since the kings have come back they are releasing magic as we speak. We can use that to power the anima and bring the fairy tail mages from Earthland to Edolas", EJellal says having no other choice.

"Got it", ENaruto says nodding and them they see it. The gate to the royal city was broken through by a huge water dragon and it disappears. Four figures walk through the gate.

"Wow, a lot has changed", Wind King said looking around disappointed.

"Yeah, there pathetic", Water King said seeing soldiers running at them.

"Weaklings", Wind King said and swipes his hand making green wind appear and makes the soldiers fly in the sky and crash into buildings, windows and walls.

"Well that was stupid", Fire King said disappointed.

"Yeah, who is the king? He must be really stupid in sending these soldiers to fight us. Wait a second, where's the civilians?", Earth King said and they all look around but can't find the civilians.

"It seems that those soldiers were just a distraction as well as the gate and catapults", Water King said and the other three kings sign.

"Lets just kill the king", Fire King said looking at the tallest tower and sticks out his right hand and five red balls appear, each one going on one finger. Fire King fires all five making beams and it all fuses making a fire dragon SMS it goes through the building and begins destroying it.

"Where was that magic I sensed 7 years ago?", Fire King said talking about the fight between Naruto and ENaruto.

AT EARTHLAND IN FAIRY TAIL

"I don't care if we are related! I liked Carla first!", Tobi says and Happy gets angry. That begin tackling each other and rolling on the floor.

"Idiots", Carla said sighing.

Naruto is currently sleeping at a table. Erza is smiling seeing how cute Naruto is.

"Ra...men", Naruto said drooling and Erza giggles.

"Another dream about Ramen", Mira said with a smile.

Naruto eyes open.

"Something is happening", Naruto said getting up gaining everyone's attention and Lily feels it to.

They head outside Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mira, Tobi, Happy, Lily, Elfman and Gajeel head outside seeing he storm.

"Is that?", Lily says and Naruto nods.

"It's the anima, something must be happening at Edolas", Naruto said and there all engulfed by a white light and disappear. Wendy and Carla come outside as well as Lisanna and Juvia.

"No! Gray-sama is gone!", Juvia says.

"They left us!", Lisanna says pouting.

"Well that's not fair", Carla said.

"I hope Naruto, Natsu and the others will be ok", Wendy said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


End file.
